Rappelle toi
by Leviathoune
Summary: La guerre approche, mais Harry est loin d'être suffisamment puissant pour y jouer son rôle. Les Serpentards peuvent ils l'aider à atteindre ce pouvoir? Draco a un plan. Draco tombe amoureux... Yaoi HPDM, Ratting M, Tome 1 à 5.
1. Réveil et amnésie

**Auteur :** Leviathan 

**Résumé :** Draco se réveille au côté de… QUOI ? NAON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Et pourtant si !

**Rating :** M

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 1: Réveil et amnésie**

« Potter ? » Murmurât le garçon blond complètement dans le pâté.

Il venait de se réveiller…

_Certes._

Il était dans sa chambre…

Dans son lit…

Dans ses draps…

_Certes certes._

Il n'était pas seul…

_Encore une fois, pas de problème, il m'arrive souvent d'être en compagnie certaine._

L'autre dormait encore…

Là, déjà, ce n'était pas tout à fait normal.

Depuis quand il laissait qui que ce soit dormir avec lui ?

Pendant toute la nuit, en plus !

Le pire ! Pendant que lui-même était inconscient !

Draco clignât des yeux, une fois, deux fois… trois fois !

_Jamais ! Jamais je ne laisserais dormir quelqu'un avec moi comme ça, non mais ça va pas la tête !_

_Je ne suis pas encore marié ! Bordel ! Que Serpentard m'en préserve !_

Et pourtant les faits étaient là. 

Il y avait bien un autre corps sous les draps, avec une touffe de cheveux hirsute et brune qui dépassé, là, un peu n'importe comment.

« Glups ! »

Apparemment ce corps n'était pas celui d'une fille.

Bon ok, respirons…calmement…ZEN ! 

_Après tout, je suis jeune, beau, intelligent et riche._

_Ne pas chercher le plaisir là où il se trouve serait un crime, hein ?_

_Bon ok, apparemment c'est un mec._

C'est ballot, je n'en ai aucun souvenir, je me disais que ma première fois avec un mec serait absolument flipante, voir douloureuse… mais là, quand même…le néant…

Une petite voie dans son esprit lui murmurât que peut-être, ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

C'est que… j'ai l'air un peu à poil sous mes draps… Sans compter les fringues qui jonchent le sol un peu partout… Je rêve où cette cravate, là, oui celle là pendu aux montants du lit, est bien rouge et or ? Je ne suis peut être pas encore bien réveillé, c'est sur… 

Draco soulevât lentement son drap, blanc, lisse, frais et parfumé…

Et ?

Et oui, je suis bel et bien à poil. 

_Ok, pas de problème._

Il soulevât un peu plus le drap…

Et ?

_Et oui, c'est bel et bien un homme._

Ho putain ! 

Le garçon à la trèèès mystérieuse chevelure brune en désordre lui tournait le dos, à cent lieux de ses préoccupations, bien tranquillement en train de dormir.

_Complètement à poil lui aussi !_

_Bordel de merde !_

_En plus il est mieux foutu que moi !_

_L'enculé !_

_Respirons… Zen…_

Draco était en train de faire ses exercices de respirations quand le jeune homme à ses côtés eut la bonne idée de… _HO PUTAIN !_ Se retourner… _HO PUTAIN !_ En entourant le corps de Draco de ses bras… _HO PUTAIN !_ Afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui… _NON MAIS J'AI DIT HO PUTAIN !_

« Potter ! » Re murmurât le Serpentard, car en effet c'était bel et bien lui.

Jelesavaisjelesavaisjelesavaisjelesavaisjelesavaisjelesavais, PUTAIN ! ZEN ! JE LE SAVAIS ! 

_Bon d'accord…_

_Je suis à poil contre Potter…_

_Ok…_

_Disons plutôt que Potter à poil se sert de moi comme si j'étais nounours ou un vulgaire oreillers, au choix…_

_Ok…_

_Pas de problèmes, non vraiment pas…_

_Et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais !_

_1° Je le repousse, l'étrangle avec sa cravate, brûle ses fringues et le fou à la porte à coup de pied au cul._

_Mouai, intéressant, très intéressant, sauf que je serais obligé de croiser au moins une fois son regard, et que peut-être, il y a une chance infime pour que lui non plus ne se souvienne de rien._

Alors… 

_2° Je me dégage avec douceur de lui, je l'assomme avant qu'il ne se réveille, et discrètement je le traîne jusqu'au dehors et je le fous, toujours à poil, dans les branches du sol cogneur et ni vu ni connu et la vie poursuis son cours, bien tranquillement._

_Parfait ! Fabuleux ! Monstrueux ! Diabolique !_

Draco, sans même peser le pour et le contre de son premier meurtre avec préméditation, commençait déjà à se dégager lentement des bras du Griffondor.

Lentement… lentement… doucement… ET MERDE ! 

Apparemment l'autre _abrutie_ de sommeil avait senti ses infimes efforts et se pelotonnait encore plus contre lui.

Au plus Draco cherchait à se dégager, au plus il se retrouvait en contacte avec l'autre _crétin._

Impossible d'attraper sa baguette et malheureusement pour lui il n'était pas un Jedi.

Il avait beau penser de toutes ses forces _« Accio baguette »,_ la chose ne bougeait pas le moins du monde.

Le Serpentard du se résoudre à reconsidérer ses plans.

_Bon alors… _

_Résumons…_

_Je suis dans mon lit avec un Harry Potter qui me fait le coup de l'arapède._

_Je vais bien, très bien…_

_Ma vie de jeune baiseur, beau, intelligent et riche en prend un coup, mais ho… rien de bien grave._

_Je vais m'en remettre, si si._

_Dès que j'aurais trouvé un moyen de me débarrasser de cette ENFANT DE SALOP !_

_Grrr grr, j'ai dit GRR !_

_Remarque… Je pourrais peut être essayer, je dis bien essayer de prendre avantage de cette situation._

_Hum ? _

_Mais… peut être que je vais éviter…_

_C'est pas que je n'ai pas une confiance absolue et toute puissante en moi, mais imaginons que lui se souvienne de certaine chose… j'aurais l'air fin._

Quefairemaisquefairemaisquefairemaisquefairemaisquefaire… 

« Ha ! » Glapît Draco en sentant une certaine chose.

Une certaine chose… _HO SALASARD !_ Comme une… _HO NAAAAN !_ Et oui… _NAN !_ Je disais donc, une érection matinale.

_Ho putain !_

_Il bande !_

_Pas de panique !_

_La narratrice a dit que c'était une érection matinale !_

Pas de quoi paniquer ! 

« Yarg… » gémit Draco en sentant que malheureusement l'érection matinale était en train d'éveiller les pensées du Griffondor vers d'autres horizons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec un matin frais plein de rosée et de petits oiseaux qui gazouillent.

Autrement dit, l'_enfoiré_ de Potter était en train d'enrouler ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui, le faisant prisonnier d'une manière ou il était impossible de faire abstraction d'une certaine pression.

Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire, pour l'amour de Merlin ! 

Draco bloquait sa respiration, son corps contracté de partout ne laissant rien transparaître de son fort trouble qui déferlait en son pauvre cerveau.

_Ho non !_

Je… je crois bien que… qu'il est en train de… de passer ses mains partout sur moaaa ! Ho naoon ! 

Et en effet, si Harry n'était pas encore tout à fait réveiller, il n'en était pas moins à tripoter le corps du Serpentard qu'il enserrait outrageusement de ses jambes.

C'est quoi ça que je viens de sentir ! 

Un baiser Draco, un baiser simple et doux, légèrement posé dans ton cou.

N'est ce pas fabuleux chère amie!

La yaoïste que je suis prend son micro et sous vos yeux enflammés, tel les yeux de Jeanne Asuki lors d'un service particulièrement intense, va arbitrer l'échange matinal.

Hum hum…

Chère lectrices perverse et vicieuse, nous voilà donc d'une part avec un Draco complètement chamboulé par son réveil déroutant avec son vieil ennemi de toujours, j'ose le nommé, sa Némésis, Harry Potter, le beau Survivant aux mystérieux yeux vert empreint de douleurs, tellement qu'on a envie de le prendre dans nos bras et de lui faire pleins de poutou patou patou pour le réconforter.

Sa Némésis, donc, qui veut tout simplement et le plus gentiment du monde socialisé.

D'autre part, nous voilà aussi avec un Drago à moitié ensuqué, enfin c'est ce qu'il aimerait nous faire croire pour justifier sa position délicate et sa coiffure légèrement destructuré.

Lui aussi on aimerait bien le réconforter… à notre manière…

Chère amie ! Je vois que Harry commence lentement, lascivement à… _HA NAN !_ Draco t'a gueule ! Donc, un Harry pervertit par un rêve plus vrai que nature… _MAIS QU'EST CE QUE ! NAON !_ Draco, attention ! Un Harry qui se frotte, un Harry qui joue avec sa langue, un Harry qui…

_HO BORDEL ! IL L'A FAIT !_

Quoi ?

Chère yaoïspectratrice, je m'approche et tend mon micro onde mentale spécialement construite pour les types Dracomalfoyen, rare mais très prisé.

Qu'est ce qu'il a fait Draco ? Dit-nous tout !

Il… Il a enroulé sa main autours de … autours de mon… 

Bon, c'est bien ça, c'est très bien.

Naon c'est pas bien ! Pas bien du tout même! 

Mais si, c'est très bien !

Naon ! 

Ho ! Tu ne nous la fais pas à nous, hein ! On te connaît Draco !

_Naon, vous ne me connaissez pas ! Et je ne vous connais pas ! Personne ne se connaît ici!_

Enfin bref… On est quand même sur que tu es en train de durcir sous sa main, espèce petit pervers dépravé qui profite du sommeil des autres.

QUOI ! C'est de moi dont on profite là ! Et je ne durci pas ! 

Si tu durcis !

Naon ! 

Si.

NON ! 

Si.

NON ! 

Ssssi !

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco ne pouvez plus nous répondre car non seulement ça faisait belle lurette qu'il avait durci mais en plus, il était bien trop occupé à se concentrer sur des _Ne pas gémir, ne pas frémir_, etc...

Chère téléyaoïste, qu'est ce que je vous disais ! Hein qu'on le connaît ! Hein qu'on l'aime notre Draco quand il est comme ça ! Tout dur, tout…

Bon d'accord je vire ma personne de cette scène qui pourrait être intéressante si une tierce personne n'y foutait pas le bordel et reprend mon rôle plus classique, c'est à dire comme vous quoi, une simple spectatrice perverse.

Draco gémît finalement sous Harry.

Ho merde… 

Trop tard, il l'avait fait, il avait gémit.

Mais, après tout, il y avait de quoi, alors autant se laisser aller.

Ou presque.

Harry avait inexorablement recouvert son corps du sien, enroulé ses jambes avec les siennes, embrassé et mordu délicieusement chaque partie soyeuse de son cou, et surtout… surtout !

Sa dur nudité se frottait maintenant lascivement contre la sienne tout aussi dur, hélas.

Le Griffondor faisait vraiment ça bien, quoi qu'il en soit.

_Trop bien si vous voulez mon avis._

S'il avait eut encore une fraction de doute que le brun était, en faite, en pleins rêves et dans un cas grave de somnambulisme, celui ci se volatilisât quand il prononçât son prénom.

Parfaitement ! Mon prénom ! Même pas un Malfoy, non bel et bien un Draco prononcé avec tant de langueur au creux de son oreille, que malgré lui il en frissonnât. 

S'en était trop !

Si maintenant il devait frissonner !

_Et puis quoi encore !_

_Se pâmer, prononcer son prénom aussi ?_

Le brun était justement en train de quitter sa gorge pour cheminer vers sa bouche quand il décidât de le rejeter.

_Mais attention dans les règles de l'art._

Ni trop fort, ni pas assez, juste de quoi être ferme sans passer pour une brute.

Cela lui parut être une mauvaise idée quand il lui fut impossible de ne pas se retrouver au bord de la noyade dans ses yeux vert.

Il était si près de lui, encore trop près.

Il était nu, sans aucune pudeur, et complètement en érection.

Ses yeux étaient voilé entre le sommeil et l'excitation, mais apparemment aucunement par la surprise ou la timidité.

Drago se couvrit instinctivement, sans détacher son regard qu'il rendait le plus calme possible, posé et « Je suis on ne peut plus sur de moi ».

Merci à cette technique de méditation bouddhiste que Père m'a déniché dans un vieux mantra.

Drago ouvrit la bouche comme pour se prononcer, mais il fût légèrement déconcentré par un Harry passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une façon...

Et bien à la façon d'un petit allumeur suceur de bite, je suppose… 

Le Serpentard rougit en se disant que c'était à lui qu'était destinée cette réaction, et lâchât sa phrase toute faite presque calmement.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller prendre une douche. »

Harry sourît et ses yeux pétillèrent mais il ne dit rien.

Pendant un moment il avait eut peur qu'il coure derrière lui pour lui frotter le dos, mais le Griffondor n'en fit rien.

Maintenant il pouvait attraper sa baguette et par la même occasion son caleçon.

Prendre tous ses vêtements auraient put paraître suspect, et il ne voulait pas paraître suspect

Il avait besoin de temps, non pas d'effrayer ce stupide Griffondor pour qu'il coure nu dans tout Poudlard clamer haut et fort qu'il s'était fait prendre comme un vulgaire trou par Drago Malfoy.

_A moins que ça ne soit moi, l'enculé dans l'affaire ?_

Bon sang, je le saurais non si c'était le cas ! 

_Ces choses là doivent sûrement être douloureuses._

_Très !_

Il enfilât suffisamment rapidement son caleçon pour ne pas être trop visible, mais pas assez pour paraître suspect.

Puis il filât aussitôt dans sa salle de bain.

Dois-je fermer la porte ou non ? 

Tel était la question.

Il tranchât la poire en deux en la rabattant, ne laissant qu'un léger espace, juste de quoi entendre s'il se passait quelque chose, quoi que ce fût dans la chambre.

_Et maintenant, je fais quoi !_ Se dit-il en filant sous une douche brûlante.

Il réduit le débit d'eau chaude pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une écrevisse ébouillante quand il sortirait de là.

Et oui, je devrais sortir de là…

Et il serrât là…

Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

…

Mon ptit Drago réfléchit, sois brillant !

Il se nettoyait à fond avec une éponge naturel et une crème de douche qui sentait bon le printemps quand…

« Haaaaaa ! Putain Potter ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

En plus ça rime…

Navrante réaction !

Que je suis con, j'aurais du m'y attendre mieux que ça !

Le Potter donc, n'était pas resté sagement dans la chambre, s'il avait attendu qu'il se casse en douce, c'était raté.

C'est que ça m'aurait bien arrangé… 

Il se tenait devant lui à peine dissimulée par le rideau de douche vert translucide.

Il pouvait voir sa tête hirsute, ses yeux affamé, sa main qui tenait le tissu ensorcelé contre l'eau, et derrière son corps, qui se détaché, ma fois, très bien.

Il avait toutefois qu'une certaine ombre était passé dans son regard quand il l'avait interpellé par son nom.

_Q'est ce que ça veut dire !_

Merlin, ne me dite pas que je l'ai appelé Harry ! 

_Cette situation n'est plus tenable !_

« Est-ce que tu es venue pour me mater seulement, ou est ce que tu avais une idée derrière la tête ? » Demandât-il de but en blanc.

« Je suis venu dans l'idée de te frotter un peu partout, pour être précis. » Répondît l'autre de la même façon.

« Potter… » Commençât-il.

La lueur sombre passât encore une fois.

« Je vais laisser tomber le masque, et être absolument franche avec toi. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi et comment je me retrouve dans cette situation avec toi. Serviette, je te prie. »

Le Griffondor lui attrapât docilement une serviette, mais au lieu de la lui passer simplement, il lui agrippât sa main tendue et le tirât vers lui, pour l'emmitoufler dans le tissu, ample, doux, parfumés et vert.

Vive les elfes de maisons ! 

Drago restât un brin interloqué, il venait de lui dire la vérité, à ce con, et voilà comment il réagissait, en l'entourant de ses bras pour le sécher doucement !

_N'importe quoi lui !_

« Potter ! Hé Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je t'ai dis ? »

« Je le savais déjà. A l'instant même ou tu m'as repoussé pour aller prendre ta douche. »

_Ok…_

« Très bien, alors dis-moi maintenant, pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité pour te casser tout simplement! »

On lui tend la perche et… 

« Le Serpentard ici, c'est toi. Si tu crois que j'ai honte d'être à poil dans ton lit, tu te trompe. Et puis, je me suis dis que, peut être, tu aurais envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé, exactement.

Drago encore une fois restât un moment interdit, sans que rien n'y paresse.

Il dévisageait, simplement de sa façon habituelle, le Griffondor, essayant de percer ses véritables pensées à travers ses dires.

Evidement il n'y avait rien à chercher plus loin que ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il secouât la tête dubitativement.

Restons sur nos gardes, on ne sait jamais.

« Il est vrai que j'aimerai bien éclaircir tout cela. Si tu es disponible, autant que tu le prétends, tu peux au moins attendre que je m'habille, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry lui lâchât les épaules, avec un sourire, en acquiesçant avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Hé Potter ! »

« Quoi ? » Fît en se retournant sans cacher le léger espoir qui flotté sur son attente.

« Tu pourrais aussi te rhabiller au passage. Ce serait parfait. »

« Ho… Ok, c'est ce que j'allais faire bien sur. »

« Bien sur… » susurrât le blond avant de, cette fois ci, s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle d'eau.

Je me répète peut être mais…Je fais quoi ? 

Pour palier à son stress Drago se coiffât, se brossât les dents, en tout point à tout matin classique.

Puis, après un dernier regard pour son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait des clins d'œil énamouré, il sortît de la salle de bain la taille entourée de la serviette.

Il jetât à peine un regard en coin à l'autre, juste suffisant pour constater qu'il était bel et bien habiller de son uniforme plus ou moins froissé de Poudlard, la robe en moins.

Il se dirigeât vers son armoire, et sans montrer l'ombre d'un doute, enfilât un caleçon noir avec par-dessus un large pantalon ample et blanc.

C'était un pantalon qui lui servait pour traîner dans sa chambre quand il avait envie de faignanté.

Il l'avait acheté dans une boutique de vêtements de sport, à l'origine il y était allé pour s'acheter de nouvelles protections pour le Qwiditch, mais quand il était passé devant le rayon art martiaux, il n'avait pu résister à s'acheter ce bas de kimono, blanc, large, résistant et à la coupe si épuré.

Harry n'en perdait pas une miette, surtout quand Drago fît glisser un tee shirt noir sur ses épaules, car il apercevait peut être pour la dernière fois les courbes gracieuses des muscles de son dos et de son ventre.

« Bon… » fît Drago en s'asseyant en tailleur de l'autre côté du lit en face de Harry. « Raconte-moi, alors, puisque tu sembles te souvenir de tout, à mes dépends. On a baisé ensemble ou quoi ? »

« Effectivement… » grognât Harry, peu heureux de cette expression. « On a baisé, Malfoy. Et pas qu'une fois qui plus est. »

« Ho… Est ce que j'étais au… heu… en ? »

Harry éclatât de rire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais marrer Potter ! » Eructât le blond.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question moi aussi ? »

Drago fronçât les sourcils, pesant sa future réponse.

« Vas y. »

Il faut bien que je le prenne avec des pincettes, sinon il partirait et adieux explications.

« Est-ce que tu es homosexuel, ou au moins bi ? »

« Mais bien sur que non ! »

Peut être, je n'en sais rien… 

« Dois-je en déduire que tu n'as jamais rien fait, sexuellement parlant, avec un homme ? » Demandât Harry, légèrement perturbé.

« NON ! Non et non ! »

A part peu être les pelles que je roulais avec Théo et Blaise en troisième année, mais ce n'était qu'un jeu…

« Et bien, je suis surpris. Et c'est peu dire, Malfoy. »

« Dois-je comprendre que j'ai été une telle bête de sexe, que tu as cru que je m'étais enfilé tous les trous de Poudlard et d'ailleurs ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu es vulgaire ! C'est ça être un sang pur fortuné à la belle éducation ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de baise et de trous ! » S'énervât Harry.

« Par ce qu'hier soir, ce n'était pas le cas, peut être ? » Crachât-il.

« Naon ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je ne baise pas moi ! Et pour répondre à l'une de tes questions, c'était les deux ! Oui, tu m'as pris et tu étais parfait, mieux que parfait ! Et je t'ai pris en retours par ce que tu le voulais, et cela pendant des heures et des heures! Sur ce je vais te laisser, j'aurai du penser qu'hier était particulier, à cause de la fête, ou peut-être étais-tu complètement bourré ! Je n'en sais rien ! De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que je ne crois plus qu'en les choses fugaces de l'amour, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te courrais pas après, je ne te causerais pas de problème en en parlant partout autour de moi. Es-tu satisfait, Malfoy ? »

« De… de quoi ? De l'amour ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu ne peux pas inventer n'importe quoi sous prétexte que je me souvienne de rien ! »

« N'importe quoi dis-tu ? Ok, tu as plusieurs choix donc. Soit je te raconte tout, ce qui implique que tu me croies sur parole. » Drago haussât les épaules de manière méprisante. « Soit, tu te débrouilles pour que Rogue te files sa Pensine et tu le revivras dans tous les détails. Je suppose que tu es conscient que je ne peux pas trafiquer mes souvenirs à moins d'être mis sous oubliette ou autres sortilèges de ce genre. De plus la Pensine de quelqu'un comme Rogue est hors de tout doute, donc tu serais devant le fait accomplie, pur et simple. »

« Je… Ok, laisse moi y un peu y réfléchir. Ce soir vient ici, à minuit, et sans te faire remarquer, je te prie. Je sais que tu en es capable, alors pas de coneries ! Je te dirais ce que je veux ce soir, avec la Pensine ou pas. Et maintenant, si tu es d'accord avec tout cela, laisse-moi seul, je te pris.»

Harry acquiesçât, et s'apprêtât à sortir.

« Très bien, alors à ce soir, minuit. »

La porte se refermât sur le Griffondor.

Ho pitain ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ! 

_Ho non non, je ne suis pas du tout paniqué par la situation, en fait…_

_A suivre..._

**NDA:**Voilà le début d'une nouvelle fanfiction. Je voulais que ça soit un One Shot, et puis de fils en aiguilles… En tout cas, cette histoire devrait être très courte. Voilà, j'espère que le début vous plait.

Levia


	2. Enquête au dortoir

**Auteur :** Leviathan 

**Résumé :** Draco se réveille au côté de… QUOI ? NAON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Et pourtant si !

**RAPPELLE-Toi, Chapitre 2: Enquête au dortoir**

"Blaise! " 

Drago venait de limite fracasser la porte de son ancien dortoir dans les cachots de la maison Serpentards.

Le fameux Blaise en question dormait à moitié dénudé, enturbandé dans ses draps comme s'il combattait un serpent en rêve.

Il serrait dans ses bras son polochon en émettant des sons qui ressemblaient à des "mougni mougni" très mignon.

Drago s'approchât du lit de sa victime actuelle et a une distance plutôt courte de son oreille réitérât son cri.

"BLAISE! "

"Mouai… Qué qui y'a? Qué qu'y s'passe? Mougni gné pas bien dans ta tête? " Grognât le jeune homme endormi en reconnaissant à peine Drago.

Drago trouvât, comme toujours, que la vision d'un Blaise Zabini au réveil était tout à fait adorable.

_C'est qu'avec ses petits yeux tout ensommeillé… et ses petites mèches de cheveux destructuré qui partent dans tous les sens… et puis sa manie aussi de dormir en calbutte…Je regretterai presque d'en être préfet._

_Non, je déconne! Mouarf..._

Quoi qu'il en soit Drago n'en montrait rien, au contraire il saisit Blaise par les cheveux et achevât de le réveiller en le secouant et lui sautant dessus dans le lit.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ma tête! Mais c'est à toi de me le dire espèce de sombre conard! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir et de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu n'es pas blanc comme neige dans cette histoire! "

Blaise, dont les pupilles rétrécissaient lentement, se ressaisit effectivement.

"Malfoy, si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement, c'est moi qui vais m'agripper à tes magnifique et soyeux cheveux de Velane et crois-moi, tu le regretteras longtemps! "

"Des menaces?" Raillât le blond en le lâchant toutefois.

_Pas trop trop vite, sinon il croirait que j'ai peur d'être décoiffer._

" Drago, on est dimanche! Tu ne pourrais pas rester dans ta chambre de luxe et nous foutre la paix, un dimanche matin! " Eructât un Gregory Goyle en colère qui émergé de sous les voiles de son lit à baldaquin.

"Ho la ferme toi! Je suis sur que vous êtes tous au courant, que vous vous êtes joué de moi, que vous m'avez manipulé! Bande de traîtres! " Renchérît Drago en saisissant cette opportunité pour s'éloigner un peu plus du brun.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe? " Gémît une voix dans un troisième lit.

C'était Théodore Nott, qui avait quelques difficulté à émerger.

Soudain, le jeune homme à la chevelure si particulière se saisit le crane en gémissant de souffrance.

"Qu'est ce que tu as Théo? " Demandât Drago d'une voix soudainement redevenue douce.

"J'ai… j'ai mal à la tête… J'ai l'impression… qu'une immonde araignée m'a liquéfié le cerveau et me l'aspire par les yeux." Murmurât le jeune homme.

"Très poétique tout cela." Fît Drago en souriant, posant une main tendre dans les cheveux pale.

Gregory haussât les épaules.

"Il a simplement trop bu, voilà tout. On ne va pas en faire une histoire! " Dît-il sans être pour autant agresif.

"C'est facile pour toi de dire ça!" Renchérît Drago. " Avec ta corpulence tu pourrais descendre toute la cave de mon père à toi tout seul et rester frais comme un gardon."

Gregory sourît narquoisement.

Drago, mais il n'était pas le seul, n'avait jamais sut pourquoi il s'était attaché profondément envers Théodore Nott, le petit Théo, le timide Théo, le garçon aux yeux ambré et aux cheveux au blond si pale et fade qu'ils en semblaient presque grisâtres, Théo le discret, le fragile, Théo le maigrichon, l'insignifiant Théo.

Théo qui, d'une façon consciente et manipulatrice ou bien d'une façon purement innocente, n'attirait jamais l'attention, encore moins la rage, de quiconque sur lui.

Mieux que ça, au fil du temps, il était devenu la mystérieuse mascotte de Serpentard, Drago étant plus une forme de leader qu'autre chose.

Personne externe à la maison ne le savait, c'était quelque chose qui restait dans les cœurs, quelque chose d'implicite, Théo, le petit Théo a protéger, a cacher, a porter.

Même Drago n'avait finalement pas échapper à l'attrait du séduisant petit Théo, Théo le fragile petit frère, Théo tout simplement.

Même les septièmes années, d'un an leurs aînés, avaient su repérer le petit Théo et était tout sourire avec lui, le mignon Théo.

Les filles l'invitaient souvent à prendre le thé avec elles, et il restait là, candide à être délicieusement choqué et rougissant de leurs conversations futile.

L'ingénu petit Théo s'était pourtant fait un nombre incalculable de filles qui adoraient faire de lui un homme, un vrai.

Tout le monde le savait, il aurait été facile de percer dans son jeu, mais personne ne le voulait, le petit Théo était leur mystérieuse mascotte dans le cœur des Serpentards.

Il arrivait parfois qu'il soit jalousé, mais bien vite un regard sur lui et cela devenait impossible de lui en vouloir plus de deux secondes.

Théo était ainsi il ne demandait rien, mais il obtenait tout.

C'est ainsi, que Blaise se levât et allât fouiller dans son armoire pour revenir avec une fiole.

"Tient, bois ça. C'est une potion contre la gueule de bois, j'en ai toujours en stock, surtout quand je sais qu'il va y avoir une fête." Lui dit le brun.

Théo s'exécutât en lui faisant un sourire tout contrit encore empreint de douleurs, Blaise déglutit et repris prestement la fiole vide pour s'éloigner de ce lit là.

_Qui ne pince pas pour le petit Théo à Serpentard? Tout le monde, Blaise en tête._ Se dît Drago.

Si tout le monde s'appropriait le petit Théo, Blaise quant à lui avait une toute autre méthode.

_Evidement, il a complètement craqué lui, il est foutu. Le petit Théo a part apprendre à embrasser, n'a pas l'air près de préféré les hommes._

"Bon. Il est maintenant temps de m'expliquer Blaise ce que tu as foutu hier soir." S'exclamât enfin Drago.

"Ce que j'ai foutu, tu le sais très bien, tu étais avec moi non! "

"Justement Blaise! Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, rien de rien, tu entends! "

"Ce n'est pas possible que tu ne te souviennes de rien! Dis-moi au moins les dernières choses que tu puisse te rappeler! "

"Pas grand chose… J'étais avec vous dans la grande salle. Dumbledore venait de faire son discours de début de soirée, les Demoniathes étaient en train de jouer. On est allé au buffet pour observer un peu tout le monde et on se foutait de la gueule de tous les ringards qui portaient leurs robes de bal de l'année précédente. Et puis, on a continué je suppose, on a bu un peu, mais je ne bois jamais au point de me saouler! Donc je n'ai pas pu être bourrer au point de ne me rappeler de rien! Donc qu'est ce que tu as fait Blaise! "

"Tu ne te rappels vraiment de rien alors?" Demandât Gregory avec une voix mortuaire.

"Mais non c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire! "

Blaise et Gregory s'échangèrent un long regard lourd de sens.

"Drago… je ne sais pas si…" entamât Gregory.

"Ho ça va! Ce n'est pas la peine de me prendre avec des pincettes! Je sais à peu près ce qu'il a dut se passer! Je voudrais savoir comment cela a pu se produire, et pourquoi!"

"Je peux peut être répondre à ces deux questions." Dit Blaise.

"Et bien vas-y, je te pris." Répondit Draco.

"A un moment de la soirée, nous avons vu qu'un certain nombre de Poufsouffles, et de Serdaigles, il y avait même deux ou trois Griffondors aussi, se retiraient dans un des coins de la salle. Ils jouaient entre eux à ce jeu stupide, tu sais tu poses des questions, tu as des gages etc… Pour se foutrent d'eux, on a intégré leur groupe, petit à petit on menait le jeu en leurs faisant faire des choses stupides, mais nous aussi on avait des gages parfois, tu sais on ne peut pas répondre plus de trois fois d'affilé vérité, et comme tout le monde se douté que l'on mentait… enfin…"

Drago fronçait les sourcils, sous le coup de la concentration.

"Je crois que ça me revient légèrement. Il n'y avait que toi, Mili et Pansy avec moi de Serpentard. Je me souviens qu'on les faisait boire comme des trous, et petit à petit ils étaient tous bourré. Mais je ne me rappelle pas vraiment comment ça c'est fini."

"Les gages, qu'ils te donnaient, étaient complètement crétins, les filles se pâmaient pour que tu les embrasses, des choses comme ça."

Drago acquiesçât.

"Et je faisais ça bien en plus." Se remémorât-il à haute voie.

"Mais il y avait une fille de Serdaigle, tu sais la foldingue? "

"Luna Lovegood, oui je m'en souviens… un peu…c'est complètement flou. Elle m'a demandé de l'embrasser, elle aussi? "

Mais Blaise secouât la tête.

"Non non… Elle t'a demandait un truc complètement bizarre. Elle voulait te bander les yeux, et te faire manger et boire toute sorte de choses du buffet et que tu devines, quelque chose comme ça."

"J'ai… Je me suis foutue de sa gueule, je crois… Mais j'ai du accepter non? Il me semble que je me rappelle bien avoir eut les yeux bandé."

"Oui, tu as accepté, et elle t'a emmené un peu partout, le jeu a continué et vous êtes revenue même pas dix minutes après. C'est là que tu as commencé à être un peu bizarre. Je t'ai même demandé si elle en avait profité pour te sauter dessus mais la seule chose que tu ai faite c'est de me sourire béatement. J'en ai conclue que Loufoca cachait bien son jeu. Après tu es parti presque immédiatement, et je ne t'ai pas suivi. Je ne peux pas te dire grand choses de plus je suis resté à rouler des pelles à plusieurs jolies Poufsouffles completement déluré. "

Le front de Drago était strié de lignes de concentration, mais bientôt il renonçât à essayer de se rappeler dans un soupir.

"Non, décidément déjà que la fête m'est complètement floue, après c'est vraiment le néant intersidéral."

"Avec qui t'es-tu réveiller? " Demandât Blaise.

"Hum hum…" fît Gregory en se raclant la gorge à la manière de quelqun qui voulait s'exprimer.

"Tu le sais? " Demandât Drago.

"Je pense que oui. J'étais dehors quand je t'ai vu faire certaine chose derrière la serre N°4. "

"Certaines choses." Gloussât Blaise, "C'était qui? Allez dites-moi les gars! "

Drago fît un geste gracieux de la main pour inciter Greg a poursuivre.

"C'était, heu… Tu étais, apparemment, en train de bouffer allègrement du Griffondor."

"Yiah, Griffondor Drago! Cela ne te ressemble pas!" S'écriât Blaise avec un si fort enthousiasme que le petit Théo gémît sous sa couette ou il était retourner se cacher après avoir ingurgité la potion de Blaise.

"Continu Greg." Fît le blond.

"Vous étiez par terre, tu étais allongé sur lui. Je crois que tu lui tenais les bras et lui bloqué les jambes avec les tiennes. J'ai même trouvé que c'était un bon plaquage… heu… enfin… bref…"

"Et bien Drago, tu n'es pas la délicatesse même avec ses pauvres femmes. Je te croyais plus gentleman." Dît Blaise en rigolant.

Drago jetât un regard à Greg, ce qui confirmât ce qu'il pensait déjà.

"Ce n'était une fille, Blaise. Greg a dit "LUI". " Rectifiât Drago.

Le grand jeune homme baraqué secouât la tête affirmativement.

Un temps certain passât où le sourire de Blaise ne saissât de s'agrandir, moqueur.

"C'était qui?" Demandât Blaise dans un souffle qui trahissait son excitation.

"C'était…"

"Qui! Dites! "

Même Théo avait sorti une oreille de sous sa couette, même Vincent s'était finalement décider pour un réveil matinal un dimanche matin.

"Et bien vas-y Greg, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tout le monde est pendue à tes lèvres." Renchérît Drago, cachant son malaise derrière l'humour.

"Potter…"

Vincent se retournât en tout sens en le cherchant partout, Théo se redressât brutalement sous l'effet de la surprise puis il se teint adorablement son crane entre ses mains.

"Potter, Vince! Ne fait pas l'idiot!" Criât Drago.

Vincent arrêtât de chercher le Griffondor et comprit enfin en rougissant.

"Potter?" Osât-il demander complètement éberlué.

"Je suis moi aussi resté un moment sans pouvoir y croire." Répondît Greg.

"Dit plutôt que tu mâté, espèce de gros dégouttant! " Se moquât Blaise.

"Il est vrai que c'était… plutôt… enfin…" bafouillât le grand Serpentard.

"Sexe, torride, appétissant, bandant? Quelques chose comme ça? " Demandât Blaise.

"Torride, oui."

Drago fît une grimace de dégoût.

"Ho, arrêtez vous allez me faire vomir."

"Et tu ne te rappelles de rien? " Demandât timidement Théo.

" Non, strictement rien. Je me suis réveillé ce matin dans ma chambre avec le Griffy collé à moi. Je vais vous épargner les détails."

"Ho… C'est dommage." Murmurât le petit Théo.

"Hein? "

"Et bien oui, c'est dommage. Potter est… beau, et… il a l'aura magique du pauvre héros traumatisé. Cela lui rajoute un certain charisme, je trouve."

Tout le monde regardait maintenant le jeune garçon au cheveux gris et eux yeux d'ambre, comme s'il était complètement dérangé.

Le premier a rompre le silence fut Blaise.

"Depuis quand tu trouves Potter charismatique, Théo!"

"Et bien, je suppose que c'est depuis que je l'ai vu en quatrième année revenir en sang avec le corps mort de Cédric Digory." Fît il avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. "Après ça je l'ai trouvé différent, je me rappelle très bien qu'il était l'un des rares avec moi à voir les Sombrales. C'est d'ailleurs par ce qu'il les voyait lui que j'ai osé enfin vous dire que je les voyais depuis le début." Murmurât Théo légèrement rougissant d'étaler un peu de ses pensées.

Heureusement les autres changèrent rapidement de sujet.

Personne ne voulait parler du fait que Théo puisse voir les Sombrales.

Tout le monde savait pourquoi, ils lui avaient demandé en cinquième année après ce fameux cours avec Hagrid et s'en était aussitôt mordu les doigts.

Depuis, ce sujet était classé implicitement tabou pour le reste du groupe car Théo ne cachait jamais rien si on le lui demandait.

"Hum… Enfin, bref… Ce soir j'ai donné un rendez-vous avec Potter dans ma chambre."

Blaise sifflât de contentement.

"Ne t'emballe pas, c'est simplement pour que la personne concernée me fasse regagner un peu de mémoire perdue."

"Et tu vas le croire sur parole?" Demandât Greg.

"Bien sur que non, idiot! J'ai eu une idée splendide. Je vais aller demander à Rogue de me prêter sa Pensine. Potter y métrât ses souvenirs et on plongerât dedans, littéralement."

"Brillante idée. Tu es sur que Potter sait au moins comment on met ses souvenirs dans une Pensine?" Demandât Blaise.

"Si il y'a trois ans il savait faire des Patronus formés, je suppose qu'il n'a même pas besoin de cours pour effectué cette broutille." Renchérît Drago.

"Exacte." Ajoutât Greg, en hochant de la tête.

"Qu'est ce que tu va faire maintenant? D'abord Rogue ensuite Lovegood? Ou le contraire?" Demandât Blaise.

"D'abord la Pensine, ensuite j'attaque la Loufoca. Elle va être moins facilement conciliante, cette garce!" Eructât Drago.

"Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle te pose de problème." Interrompît doucement Théo.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, encore?" Demandât Drago, légèrement agacé d'être contredis mais curieux car Théo parlait rarement pour ne rien dire.

"C'est juste qu'elle est… comme moi. D'une certaine manière."

"Tu ne portes pas de bouchons de bière aux beurres en collier, au dernière nouvelle." Renchérît Blaise.

"Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je le sais. Tu verras Drago, je suis sur que tu l'auras à peine trouvée, qu'elle t'offrira toute la vérité sur un plateau."

"Quelle vérité! On dirait que tu parles de quelque chose de plus gros que de simplement m'empoisonner."

"Effectivement, je pense qu'elle a du te donner une potion ou quoi que ce soit dans un véritable but. Je suppose que tu comprendras mieux en parlant avec elle."

"Si je comprends un traître mots de ces charabias habituel, peut être bien. Et surtout si je ne la tue pas avant! Bon… Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire."

"Tu nous raconteras tout lundi. " Fît Blaise en haussant des épaules.

"Peut être." Fît Drago en quittant le dortoir.

Avant de fermer la porte, il aurait pu jurer que Théo lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

**_A suivre..._**

**Nda:** Maiiiis heuuuuu! Qu'est ce que la vie me joue comme tours! Pendant six mois j'ai écris une fanfiction hyper longue et tout, et j'ai eut moins de dix reviews pour le dernier chapitre la clôturant.

Et là!

Et… Snif… C'est trop horrible…

PLUS DE VINGT REVIEWS EN DEUX JOURS!

Je n'en reviens toujours pas et même si je ne comprends pas, je suis heureuse. C'est pour cela que je me suis dépêché d'écrire la suite, pour vous dire merci. Ce chapitre est un poil plus court que le précédant mais il n'est pas non plus insignifiant. Je vous avoue, que comme j'écris cette fic sans aucun brouillon, l'histoire se forme petit à petit. Ainsi le personnage de Théodore Nott c'est un poil plus développé que ce que j'imaginais, j'espère que vous l'aimez bien. Blaise aussi semble avoir son petit caractère, qu'en pensez-vous?

Même Luna a sa part de l'histoire, mais cela est prévu pour le prochain épisode, hihi.

Bisous à toutes et merci milles fois! Je suis vraiment effrayé de vous décevoir pour ce chapitre là. J'écris des trucs pour délirer, comme ça à l'arraché.

Levia


	3. Petits aiglons et folledingue

**Auteur :** Leviathan

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 3: Petits aiglons et folledingue**

" Hep toi là ! " s'écriât Drago en interpellant un premier année de Serdaigle qui venait de sortir de leur repaire.

Le premier année effrayé piquât un de ses sprint mi-galopant, mi-bondissant digne des plus rapides gazelles springbok de la savane africaine, ce qui laissât Drago perplexe quelques fractions de secondes.

Puis il reprit ses esprits et se mît à courser le pauvre enfant, sans doute se prenait-il à son tour pour un guépard.

_- Tayo tayo !_

Quand il attrapât enfin la petite chose frémissante par le col, il jubilait intérieurement bien qu'il affichasse un visage des plus sinistre.

L'enfant était au bord de l'apoplexie mais le Serpentard n'était pas le moins du monde essoufflé, il avait pourtant traversé un ou deux couloirs au

pas de charge.

_- Quelle endurance ! Je suis un Dieu, tout simplement._

" Comment t'appelles-tu ? " Demandât-il durement en maintenant toujours le petit Serdaigle par le col d'une main, de l'autre il lui rappelât en lui montrant son insigne qu'il était préfet en chef.

" Trude, Monsieur. Mathiew Trude. " Murmurât-il, effrayé et tremblant comme une feuille.

" Trude, pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis devant moi ? Ne savais-tu pas qui j'étais? " Fît Drago en le secouant un peu.

" Je le savais, monsieur. Mais j'ai pris simplement peur, voilà tout. " Avouât l'enfant sans pour autant cesser de trembler.

Drago le lâchât finalement.

« Trude, je cherche une sixième année de Serdaigle. Je voulais te demander d'aller me la chercher. Je n'ai rien contre toi, tu peux donc cesser de faire dans ton froc. »

" Qui voulez-vous que j'aille chercher ? " demandât le petit Mathiew en

Lissant les plis de son sweat-shirt pour se calmer.

Comme l'on était dimanche, il n'était pas habillé en uniforme scolaire et au vue de ses vêtements arborant des logos aux couleurs criardes et à la signification inconnue pour lui, Drago en déduit qu'il devait être un enfant de Moldus.

Sans doute avait-il eut peur de sa condition de petit sang de bourbe face à lui, le grand, le méchant sang pur raciste et intolérant.

" Luna Lovegood, c'est elle que je veux voir. »

" Mais, heu... » commençât le petit. « Loufoca ? »

Drago acquiesçât.

" Elle n'est que très rarement dans la salle commune, et je ne crois pas non plus qu'elle soit dans son dortoir. Mais je vais aller demander ou elle

Pourrait être, si vous voulez attendre ? »

" Soit efficace mon gars. " Fit Drago accompagnant ses dires d'un geste gracieux de la main qui semblait vouloir dire " va ".

Il l'attendît appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur en croisant les bras.

Peut de temps après, le petit Mathiew revint en courant comme un lapin surexcité, apparemment sa petite enquête avait attisé sa soif de savoir.

" Elle n'était pas dans son dortoir, mais une fille de sa chambre m'as dit qu'elle n'y venait pratiquement que pour dormir, se laver et s'habiller. Elle fait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque ou bien reste dans le parc ou dans des endroits introuvables du château. C'est ce que cette fille m'a dit. " Achevât Mathiew en reprenant son souffle.

" Merde ! Cette Lovegood a vraiment décidé de me faire chier ce week-end. Bon je te remercie quand même pour ton aide, Trude. " Fît-il finalement en s'éloignant perdu dans ses pensées.

" Attendez ! » S'écriât le petit Mathiew en courant à sa suite. « Je pourrais peut être vous aider ? Moi et les autres... "

" Les autres ? Quels autres ? " Demandât Drago en s'arrêtant, mais il remarquât aussitôt une ribambelle de gamins et de morveuse minuscule qui se cachait derrière les armures.

" J'ai raconté aux autres que vous cherchiez Loufoca et si on s'y met tous on l'a trouvera bien plus rapidement. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Les gamins semblaient un peu effrayés mais s'approchaient petit à petit,

Drago n'eut pas à réfléchir trop longtemps, l'occasion était trop belle.

Il répartit aussitôt les taches en donnant un point de ralliement, la bibliothèque.

Bien sur elle n'y étais pas, s'eut été trop facile, alors il s'assit dans un coin près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc avec un livre pris au hasard dans les rayons, _Roronohi la Sirène et la Vengeance des Carpes de Feu._

_- Un livre débile si vous voulez mon avis._

Petit à petit chaque première année revenait lui faire un rapport.

" Rien dans les serres, monsieur le préfet en chef. " lui dit une fillette

blonde en finissant sa phrase par une légère révérence rougissante.

Si Drago était amusé par sa réaction il n'en montrât rien et lui fit signe

de son plus beau sourire qu'elle pouvait maintenant chercher dans un autre point de Poudlard.

Une heure et demi plus tard environ, un petit brun et un autre Assez chétif et pale accouraient pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvé Luna Lovegood.

" Elle est sous un sol pleureur en bordure du lac. " Fît le métis.

" C'est le sol pleureur près de la pierre plate complètement de l'autre

Côté. " Précisât le petit maigre.

" Oui près de la forêt interdite ! »

" C'est le point le plus loin du château! »

" C'est bon ok, pas besoin de parler tous en même temps. » Les calmât Drago. « Qu'est ce qu'elle y faisait sous ce sol ? »

"Elle y lit." S'exclamât le chétif.

" Elle y écrit. " Enchaînât le brun.

" Est-ce qu'elle vous a vu ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent négativement la tête.

_- Drôlement efficace ses premières années, _se dît-il.

" Très bien. Restez là pour dire aux autres que les recherches sont terminées. » Fît Drago en commençant à s'éloigner vers le bureau de madame Pince. Il empruntât le livre qu'il avait entamé et avant de quitter la bibliothèque il glissât à l'oreille des garçons ses derniers mots.

« Bientôt vous recevrez tous une récompense pour m'avoir aider. »

Sur ce, Drago partit en direction du lac, son livre qu'il avait emprunté sous le bras.

_- Il est débile, mais il est tout de même prenant dans son genre._

La journée était fraîche mais ensoleillée, les jeunes étudiant se prélassaient en tenue légère sur l'herbe.

Drago lui aussi avait troqué ses sempiternelles robes noires contre quelques choses de plus décontracté.

Aujourd'hui, il était habillé en jeans des pieds à la tête, un pantalon et

un blouson assorti, dans un bleu savamment usé qui mettait ses yeux en valeur.

Il y avait longtemps que ce vêtement faisait partie de la garde robe des

Sorciers d'Angleterre et d'ailleurs, toute classe confondue ou presque.

Drago quant à lui il n'en avait cure des on dit à propos de son origine

Moldus du moment que le vêtement était fabriqué sur mesure et par un grand couturier de sa connaissance, tout lui allait.

Bref, le lac était magnifique, Poudlard était merveilleuse, la forêt

interdite resplendissait de tous ses mystères, la cabane de Hagrid était toujours en bois, et plus loin, beaucoup plus loin en fait, Luna Lovegood, enfin, était là.

Elle lisait sous le voile des branches en fines lianes du sol pleureur, un livre aux proportions énorme, de temps en temps elle notait quelque chose sur un parchemin puis replongé dans sa lecture.

Drago avait beau être assez près d'elle maintenant, elle ne le remarquât pas du tout.

_- Pourtant je ne cherche pas a à être discret et à la surprendre. Non en faite, je me fais simplement et superbement ignoré. Voilà tout..._

Il passât sous le rideau végétal et se teint devant elle les mains dans les poches, lui occultant ainsi la lumière.

" Lovegood, j'ai à te parler. Tout de suite. " Déclarât-il le plus calmement possible.

" Ho... Drago, je me demandais quand exactement tu viendrais me voir. " Fît-elle sans même relever la tête.

Le Serpentard reniflât de dédain d'être appeler ainsi par son prénom mais

Poursuivit.

" Tu dois donc te douter pourquoi je suis ici. Au fait je ne sais pas pour toi, mais pour ma part j'apprécie de parler en regardant les gens dans les yeux. »

" Il se trouve, Drago... " Fît-elle en relevant la tête pour le dévisager. " ... que les gens fuit la plupart du temps mon regard. C'était une simple politesse de t'épargner cet inconfort. »

Drago soupirât et s'accroupît face à elle pour être à la même hauteur que ces yeux.

_- Ses yeux globuleux._

Toutefois il ne se laissât pas allé au point de s'asseoir.

" Je me fiche de tes yeux de taré. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu m'as

Fais prendre le soir de la fête d'Halloween, et pourquoi ? »

Luna refermât son livre et le mit de côté, elle s'arrangeât quelques mèches de cheveux emmêlés et cherchât une position confortable et enfin se lançât dans les explications.

« Et bien voilà. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis victime de vol en tout genre. Cela m'arrive depuis ma première année et en général je m'en accommode car à la fin on finit toujours par me rendre le tout comme par magie. »

« Effectivement, je suis au courant. Tu ne cesse de demander aux Préfets de ta maison de m'en parler à moi et à Granger lors des réunions de Préfets. »

« Effectivement. Et il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Aucun de vous deux, ni aucun des Préfets de Serdaigle n'e m'a jamais convoqué pour en discuter avec moi. »

« Ne me dit pas, que toi, tu t'es vengé de notre laxisme ? Pourquoi tu n'allais pas tout simplement en parler à ton directeur de maison, bon sang ! »

« Par ce que! » Elle semblait vexé. « Tu ne me connais pas Drago Malfoy, ni toi ni personne. Si pendant des années je ne vous avez rien demandé, vous auriez pu comprendre que peut être j'avais un réel problème cette année là ! Mais non, pour toi j'étais aussi insignifiante qu'un pet de Socrop et pour Granger j'étais simplement la même folle que l'année d'avant! »

_- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'est un Socrop._

« Qu'est ce qu'on t'a dérobé cette fois ? Je suppose que c'est quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire dans une école puisque tu ne voulais pas en parler aux adultes. » La coupât-il calmement.

On ne sait jamais avec combien de temps elle peut se lancer dans ses monologues, mieux vaut la calmer tout de suite.

« Tu ne te souviens donc vraiment de rien ? Etonnant. » Changeât-elle brusquement de sujet.

« Bien sur que je ne me souviens de rien, pourquoi cois tu que je sois si patient avec toi ? Si je n'attendais rien de plus de ta part je t'aurais déjà étranglé, Lovegood. »

Elle acquiesçât sans la moindre peur, comme si cela était une évidence.

« Faisons un deal Malfoy. Je te dis tout, mais tu me lâches la grappe ensuite. »

_- Tient ce n'est plus Drago maintenant._

« Drôle de vocabulaire pour une Serdaigle. Vas-y, je t'en pris. Tu n'es pas vraiment celle qui m'intéresse dans cette affaire. » Dît-il en hochant de la tête, bien sur il était de parfaite mauvaise foi, ensuite il la truciderait en bonne et due forme.

« Ok, alors voilà. On m'a dérobé un objet extrêmement précieux, et… sombre. »

« Sombre comment ? » Fît-il tout de suite intéressé.

Luna tournait la tête en tous sens comme pour chercher d'éventuel intrus, puis elle se penchât en avant faisant cascader ses cheveux devant son visage, ses yeux était encore plus exorbité en cet instant.

Drago comprit qu'elle voulait lui souffler quelques choses à l'oreille et avec impatience il se penchât lui aussi en avant.

« J'avais en ma possession un… ( chuchoti chuchota ) » murmurât-elle.

_- Désolé chère téléyaoiste mes capteurs d'ondes mentales sont inactifs en présence de cette folle, et elle a murmuré bien trop bas pour être entendue par mes super oreilles._

_Toutefois notre Dragounet adoré m'enlève à l'instant une épine du pied en s'écriant ulcéré._

« Un… UN ABRAZA LA LUZE ! Tu as perdu un Abraza la luze ! »

« Shhhhhht ! » S'écriât Luna en se précipitant main en avant pour les plaquer sur sa bouche. Drago la repoussât vivement.

« Serais-tu folle de ramener ce genre de chose ici ! Tu ne sais donc pas ce que c'est ! » S'écriât-il.

« Ho la ferme ! Il est de notoriété publique que je sois folle ! Et ne me dis pas que si tu avais eu l'occasion d'en avoir, tu ne l'aurais pas emporté ici avec toi ! »

« Mais regarde-toi ! Tu l'as perdue ! »

« On me l'a volé ! Et d'ailleurs je t'ai soupçonné plus que tout autre. »

« Moi ! Mais pourquoi moi ! »

« Je sais que c'est un Serpentard. En plus tu es un peu clepto sur les bords et tu baigne dans l'obscure depuis ta naissance ! Tu faisais le coupable idéale. »

« Clepto ? Cleptomane, moi ! »

« Ho ça ne sert à rien de faire l'innocent, Malfoy. Je ne dois pas être la seule à avoir remarqué ta petite manie. »

« Tu divagues ! Bon passons, raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu as fait ensuite. » La coupât-il encore une fois, un peu abruptement certes.

« Il me fallait quelques choses de très spéciale pour te faire avouer. Je me suis souvenue des jumeaux et de leurs tracts qu'ils distribuent massivement par explosions dans la grande salle. »

« Les Weasley ? »

« Farce et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux. » Confirmât-elle.

« Continue. » Grinçât-il des dents.

« Je leur ai écrit, je leurs ai expliqué ma situation, comme quoi obtenir du véritaserum m'était impossible et que donc je n'avais que le choix que d'obtenir un dérivé plus drollesque. Quelques jours plus tard ils m'ont renvoyé une poudre dans un sachet, une nouvelle farce qu'il avait baptisé la DeBrId'MaNiA. Ils m'affirmaient dans une lettre qu'il y avait les composants du véritaserum à l'intérieur mais que cette poudre ne servait pas seulement à faire dire la vérité à celui qu'il l'ingurgiterait et que donc, une fois mon renseignement obtenu, je ferais mieux de m'éloigner de ma victime, et de savourer la scène de loin. »

« Et tu m'as fait prendre de cette cochonnerie de Weasley de merde, lors de ce gage idiot, tu as su que je n'avais pas l'Abraza la Luze et ensuite tu m'as bien gentiment laissé me ridiculiser. »

Et en plus, cette conne, elle acquiesce !

« A la différence que tu ne t'es pas ridiculisé. Tu as quitté le jeu, tu avais l'air de chercher quelqu'un. Il ne devait pas être dans la grande salle car tu es sortie dehors. Je t'ai suivie jusqu'à ce que tu le trouve. »

Je le dis ou je ne le dis pas ?

« Potter ? »

Elle acquiesçât.

« Je savais ce qu'il allait ce passer ensuite alors je suis partie. »

Je le demande ou je ne le demande pas ?

« Comment savais-tu ce qu'il allait se passer ? »

« Je serais tenter de dire l'intuition, mais en faite se serait faux. »

« Abrége, Lovegood ! »

« Et bien tu dois le savoir mieux que moi. Après tout je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Et puis même si tu ne te souviens pas de cette soirée, et ça c'est un peu ballot pour toi, tu dois au moins te souvenir de tous les matchs de Qwidditch contre Griffondor. Enfin merde, ça saute aux yeux que tu es à fond sur Harry. »

« Tu ne racontes que des conneries ! »

« Ha oui ? Alors pourquoi mes conneries te font-elles rougir ? »

Merde, je rougi vraiment ? Ne pas toucher mes joues !

« De plus la meilleure preuve que tu puisses avoir c'est la façon dont tu as réagi à la DeBrId'MaNiA. »

Drago se relevât et s'époussetât inutilement ses vêtements, il n'y avait aucune poussières mais ça aidé à se recomposer un visage orgueilleux dans des cas comme ça.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir dans sa chambre pour penser à tout ça, quitter cette folle qui avait plongé sa vie dans le désespoir et remettre ses idées de vengeances à plus tard.

Là, il n'en avait pas la force, et puis il n'avait jamais été pressé pour ces choses là.

Il lui tournât le dos mais alors qu'il écartait le rideau végétal, elle reprît la parole.

« Et pour L'Abraza la Luze, alors ? »

« Quoi encore avec ce putain de truc ? »

« Je sais que c'est un Serpentards de notre année qui l'a pris. Au moment ou il a disparut, il n'y avait que vous. C'était à la bibliothèque, l'un de vous en a profité pour me le prendre sans doute quand je suis allé chercher des livres en rayon. »

« Es-tu sure qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre ? »

« Certaine, il n'y avait que moi ce soir là, puis vous êtes tous arrivé en coup de vent pour prendre les livres qui vous intéressiez. Vous faites toujours les choses en groupe vous les Serpentards, puis vous êtes parti rapidement, réviser et étudier doit être une attitude peu classe pour que vous ne le fassiez jamais en public. »

« Ho la ferme. Ecoute, je vais faire ma petite enquête. Maintenant tu me lâches, ok ? Et arrête de faire ta psychogène avec tout le monde ! »

Elle ne lui répondit même pas, elle était déjà replongé dans son énorme bouquin.

Drago jetât un regard sur la couverture, elle était écrite en runes anciennes.

Cette fille est encore plus folle que Granger.

Il s'éloignât car après tout il avait mieux à faire, et surtout une soirée aux perspectives épuisantes à préparer.

**OoOoO**

Ce soir là, les premières années de Serdaigle reçurent un énorme cadeau porté par trois hiboux de l'école.

Dedans il y avait moult bonbons et autres conneries pour gamins, mais au milieu de tout cela trônait un autre paquet.

Les petits Serdaigles dédaignant les sucreries se jetèrent comme des chiens affamés sur l'emballage qui ne teint pas très longtemps malgré les nœuds et autres ribambelles de rubans.

Les cris et les évanouissements qui suivirent ensuite suscitèrent l'un de ses grands intérêts que le tout Poudlard savait donner lors de ce genre de cas pour le moins inhabituel.

Même les professeurs semblaient curieux, tout le monde se demandait ce qu'avaient bien pu recevoir les marmots pour les rendre si hystérique.

Hélas personne ne le sut, car aussitôt les minis aigles remballèrent sucreries et paquets mystère et disparurent quelques part dans l'école.

Leurs Préfets racontent que depuis le groupe disparaît régulièrement on ne sait où et jusqu'aux heures tardives des couvres feu.

**_A suivre..._**

**NDA :** Qu'est ce qu'un Abraza la Luze ? Qu'est ce que Drago a envoyé aux minis aigles ? A vous de me le dire chère téléyaoïste ! HUHUHU GYAHAHA ! NIARK NIARK !

Enfin bref… Voici mon nouveau chapitre terminé, j'espère que vous l'aimez, et que Luna est bien mise en scène dans sa douce folie mystérieuse.

Le prochain chapitre, souvenir dans la pensine, YEAHHH !

Levia


	4. Souvenirs dans la Pensine

**Auteur : **Leviathan 

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 4: Souvenirs dans la Pensine**

Drago avait mangé avec frugalité ce soir là.

En fait, il n'était descendu dans la grande salle que pour voir les réactions de ses Serdaigles à l'ouverture de son cadeau.

Il ne leurs avait pas vraiment acheté quelque chose hors de prix ou extrêmement rare, non il leur avait juste offert le dernier jeu virtuel de chez Squaresoft Enix.

Drago n'était pas vraiment pratiquant de ce genre de jeux, son père le lui avait toujours interdit, cela lobotomisé le cerveau d'après lui.

Toutefois, il en connaissait le principe.

Une sorte de large sphère ou était stockée magiquement des données qui fonctionnées un peu sur le principe de la pensine.

Le, ou les joueurs, y plongeaient virtuellement à l'intérieur et ils étaient projetés dans un univers particulier, cela dépendait du jeu acheté.

Pour les petits Serdaigles il avait acheté l'un de ses jeux qui s'appelait Secret of Mana, dernier du nom.

D'après ce qu'il en avait lu, le nombre de personnages était illimité, le choix de races et de tenues vestimentaires aussi bien pourvue que cela puisse l'être, armes diverses à profusion, magie hyper réaliste, monstres très très méchants, difficultés optimale, histoire passionnante, univers rocambolesque…

Bref, un cadeau suffisamment difficile pour amuser longtemps de jeunes Serdaigles.

Certaines rumeurs disaient que Squarsoft était en faite une entreprise Moldu japonaise qui marchait à fond les manettes ( houuu, le sal jeu de mots ! ) et a qui des sorciers aurait fait appel pour les aider à développer le concept de jeu virtuel chez les sorciers.

Ces rumeurs étaient complètement ridicules, à l'évidence, comment des Moldus qui n'y connaissaient rien au monde magique pouvaient avoir plus d'imagination qu'un sorcier qui s'y connaissait.

Enfin bref, il était là, dans sa chambre de préfets, à faire les cent pas, il y avait tout ranger à la perfection, si cela était encore possible de ranger quoi que ce soit.

Il était propre, légèrement parfumé, coiffé et habillé également à la perfection, mais après tout il était un Malfoy, c'était inné chez lui d'être parfait.

_- Parfait parfait et re-parfait !_

Une nouvelle fois, il s'assit dans son canapé devant la cheminé et regardât la pensine vide posé sur la table basse.

La lumière dansante des flammes jetaient de jolis reflets sur la pierre taillé de runes.

Une nouvelle fois, il jetât un regard à sa montre bracelet, 11.47, juste deux minutes de plus que tout à l'heure.

Décidément le temps avait envie de se traîner ce soir.

Normal, ce soir était important.

Ce soir, il allait voir dans cette pensine les souvenirs de Potter, une baise mémorable certainement, avec lui comme second protagoniste.

C'était une idée très, extrêmement, parfaitement, indubitablement, dérangeante, et il avait beau se convaincre que ses habits, sa coiffure, son visage, que tout était parfait, il avait vraiment très peur de ce qu'il allait découvrire ce soir dans cette pensine.

Quelque chose sur quoi il ne pourrait en rien influé, quelque chose d'absolument plus maîtrisable.

Cela c'était déjà produit, il ne s'en souvenait simplement plus.

Quoi que soit la DeBrId'MaNiA, ce bordel de truc de Weasley de merde, cela ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille.

11.51

Il n'en pouvait plus de rester assis, il se relevât et recommençât à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

Sur un guéridon était posé le livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, il l'ouvrit et se plongeât dedans les aventures fabuleuses de cette pauvre niaise de petite sirène Roronohi, qui s'était, comme la conne qu'elle était, attirée le courroux des méchantes carpes de feu.

Si l'histoire n'était pas vraiment de première finesse littéraire, le livre avait l'avantage de projeter dans un univers palpitant, cela sentait la documentation.

11.54

Roronohi, accompagné de ses fidèles compagnons, rechape de peu à un calamar géant en se réfugiant dans une grotte sous-marine.

11.59

Roronohi découvre, comme par hasard, un fabuleux trésor dans la dites grotte.

Elle est toute contente et frétille des nageoires.

12.03

Roronohi est une conne car elle touche à tout sans faire gaffe et déclenche les mécanismes cachés qui garde les trésors.

Harry Potter est un con par ce qu'il a déjà trois minutes de retard et que… ça fait chié !

12.08, enfin quelqu'un toque doucement à la porte.

En deux enjambés aussi leste qu'un chat, Drago était sur la porte mais aussitôt il se recomposât un visage des plus insondables et au bout de quelques secondes il ouvrit la porte.

_- Il ne faudrait pas que Potter pense que je l'attende au bord de l'apoplexie._

En parlant de Potter, il n'y avait rien sur le pas de la porte, mais pourtant ce 'rien' passât devant lui en murmurant un « Bonsoir Malfoy » bien polie.

« Je ne savais pas que tu possédais un objet magique aussi précieux et rare qu'une cape d'invisibilité, Potter. » Fît le blond, aussitôt qu'il eut compris.

« Elle appartenait à mon père. »

L'air se plissât et Harry apparut.

Ses cheveux en batailles partaient en mèches droites et pointues dans tous les sens, elles étaient suffisamment longues pour dissimuler sa cicatrice ainsi qu'un peu de ses yeux.

Ses fines lunettes rondes achevaient de cacher par leurs reflets de verre le peu qui restaient de ses deux orbes d'émeraude.

Même ses vêtements semblaient le dissimuler du regard des autres, ils portaient un jeans noir, tellement délavé qu'il en était grisâtre, tellement ample et sans forme qu'il était retroussé de moult revers d'un ton plus clair sur ses baskets.

Le pantalon tenait bas sur ses anches comme par miracle par une ceinture de toile noire au fermoir en métal argent on ne peut plus simple.

En haut, il avait revêtu un sweat noir très léger avec une coupe droite tellement banale qu'elle pourrait presque en être classe.

Il était étrange de constaté que bizarrement son style était le même, tout en ayant un imperceptible changement.

Il fallût un moment d'observation à Drago pour comprendre que cela tenait à l'attitude du jeune homme.

Harry Potter était droit et fier, il était détaché, presque absent.

C'était cette nonchalance qui lui donnait cet aspect terriblement sur de lui.

Il en imposait, voilà tout.

Il était superbe.

Tout cela Drago se l'était dit en l'observant simplement pendant qu'il pliait sa cape d'invisibilité.

Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent et le Serpentard lui indiquât un endroit où la poser.

« Tient, tu lis du Roronohi, toi ? » Remarquât le Griffondor légèrement amusé.

_- Zut! J'ai gardé ce stupide livre à la main._

« Je casse le mythe ? »

« Un peu. Hermionne affirme que c'est de la merde, mais de la merde qui se laisse prendre. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour parler daube littéraire, Potter. Assis toi, je t'en pris. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » Demandât-il, tandis que Harry prenait place dans le canapé.

« Une bière au beurre, s'il te plait. Revoilà la pensine de Rogue. » Se dît le brun pour lui-même.

Drago revint avec deux bières au beurre et s'assit dans le fauteuil en angle droit du canapé.

« Comment savais-tu que Rogue avait une pensine ? »

« Je l'avais vue dans son bureau lors d'une des nombreuses retenues que j'ai effectué chez notre charmant maître des potions. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, Potter ? »

Harry but quelques gorgée avant de reprendre.

« Parce que je ne te dis pas tout, Malfoy. Comme tu me l'as rappelé tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous faire des conversations polies. »

Drago n'aimait se faire reprendre mais cela lui allait tout à fait.

_- Autant expédier ce rendez-vous gênant le plus vite possible_.

« Ok, Potter. » Fît-il abruptement en reposant sur la table basse sa bouteille à peine entamée. « Sais-tu comment mettre un souvenir dans une pensine ? »

Harry sortît sa baguette de sa poche.

« Oui, je l'ai déjà fait. Dumbledor lui-même me l'a appris pour… pouvoir voir certaines choses. »

Questions, moqueries et sarcasmes brûlaient les lèvres du Serpentard, il se retint sans toutefois ôter de son regard un certain cynisme que le Griffondor ne laissât pas passé.

« Tu penses que je me fais manipuler comme une vulgaire marionnette entre les mains de Dumbledor. Même si tu ne dis rien, parce que tu as besoin de ma coopération ce soir, je le sais que tu me méprises, ce n'est pas ton silence qui vas y changer quelque chose. »

« Ecoute, Potter. On va dire que je ne te connais pas et que je n'ai pas à te juger, ok ? On sait tous les deux que cela est de parfaite mauvaise foi, mais au moins on restera poli, pour ce soir. »

Harry haussât les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de tes politesses, Malfoy ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas habitué. » Fît-il en terminant sa bière au beurre. « Bon et si on commençait ? »

« Je t'attendais au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

Harry ignorât la remarque et collât le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe, il affichait un air des plus pensif et c'est légèrement rougissant qu'il décollât sa baguette de son front en entraînant à sa suite des volutes de fumée liquide et argenté qu'il mit dans la pensine.

Drago était fasciné, il avait pourtant déjà vu son père matérialiser ses pensées de la même façon, mais regarder Harry le faire était… différent.

Le Griffondor recommençât la manœuvre quelques fois puis remit sa baguette en poche avec un soupir, il était toujours légèrement rougissant mais après tout le feu de cheminé pouvait froisser la donne.

« Voilà, je crois n'avoir rien oublié. Que fait-on à présent ? Je m'en vais et te laisse seul avec ça. Ou bien… » Il laissât sa phrase en suspens.

Drago réfléchît un instant.

« Je préfèrerai que tu restes. Les choses pourraient ne pas être clairs malgré l'évidence même. Je pourrais avoir besoin d'explications à froid, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois… » Fît Harry, un léger sourire aux bords des lèvres, ses yeux de verre pleins du reflet des flammes.

Un silence gêné s'installât entre eux, personne n'osait plus dire mots car la suite logique des évènements était de plonger dans la pensine.

L'un des deux savait ce qu'ils allaient y trouver, l'autre non, mais tous les deux étaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

Harry se dissimulait derrière son indifférence et Drago, comme à son habitude, derrière ses grands airs et… sa bouteille de bière au beurre qu'il avait tout à coup très envie de finir.

Puis le Serpentard se levât et s'assît aux côtés de Harry sur le canapé.

« Bon on y va ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit, on a cours demain avec Rogue en première heure. Tu sais comme il est, et je préfèrerais être frais et dispo. »

« C'est bon, ne gâche pas ta salive, Malfoy. On y va. »

« A trois ? »

« Ok. Alors, un… »

« Deux… »

« Trois ! » Dirent-ils à l'unisson en plongeant dans la vasque de pierre ou tournoyé les pensées argentées.

Harry remarquât que se faire happer par une pensine en étant deux était un peu différent que d'effectuer ce voyage tout seul, si l'on pouvait appeler cela voyage.

La sensation de l'autre était palpable.

Il le sentait à ses côtés même si tout était encore flou.

Quand leurs esprits redevinrent clair et que le paysage se fît plus précis, ils se tenaient debout, côte à côte, dans le parc de l'école, plus précisément dans le coin des serres.

C'était un endroit assez intime et mystérieux, pour ne pas dire romantique.

Les grandes structures de verre entrecroisé de métal laissé apparaître leurs formes végétales, parfois gigantesques et enchevêtrées, parfois animés ou lumineuses.

Il faisait nuit, et devant eux se trouvait Harry Potter, l'autre, celui du souvenir, et Cho Chang, l'ex attrapeuse de Serdaigle.

La Chinoise était un petit bout de femme fragile et charmante, et en l'occurrence effondrée pitoyablement dans les bras du survivant.

« Tu lui as annoncé que ce n'était pas possible entre vous, c'est ça ? » Demandât Drago.

Le Harry du souvenir serrait la jeune fille contre lui de façon assez nonchalante, il regardait au loin complètement absent.

« Pas du tout. Je ne suis qu'un immense mouchoir absorbant pour elle, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'elle ait eut envie une seule fois dans ça vie de faire autres choses que de larmoyer en ma présence. »

Drago ricanât.

« Et tu te laisse faire comme ça depuis combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Un jour ça a commencé, et depuis, quand elle en a envie et pour toute sorte de raisons, j'ai droit à ce traitement. Si encore c'était la seule… »

« La dure réalité des héros n'est pas de baiser mais de consoler les cœurs. Comme c'est beau… » Se moquât Drago.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te moquer des gens qui pleure sur mon épaule. »

Drago était en train de se demander si cette phrase avait un sens caché lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans ses pensées.

« Regarde par-là. » Fît Harry. « Te voilà qui arrive. »

Drago tournât la tête et son cœur s'emballât.

Effectivement c'était lui.

Il était très perturbant de se voir sois-même, et surtout de se voir si différent.

Cela lui sautait aux yeux, c'était dans sa démarche volontaire et décidée, cela se devinait dans ses yeux brillant de convoitise et de… jalousie ?

« Je viens de te voir. » Fît Harry en lui attirant le regard sur son soi du souvenir qui éloignait un peu Cho de ses bras.

La jeune fille essuyât ses yeux rougis et se retournât vers le nouvel arrivant.

Le Drago souvenir s'arrêtât à quelques mètres du couple pour les toiser en silence.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » Demandât le Harry souvenir.

_- En effe,t là était la question_, se disait le vrai Drago en attendant la réponse avec impatience.

« Je veux te parler seul à seul, Potter. Tout de suite. » Répondît le blond, drogué.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ? » Eructât la Chinoise. « Et puis qu'est ce que tu aurais d'intéressant à raconter ? Tu viens simplement pour chercher la merde ! »

« Toi la ferme ! Est-ce que je t'ai parlé, espèce de sous merde ? » Fît-il en avançant de quelques enjambés pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la jeune fille qui reculât dans les bras protecteur du Griffondor en lui jetant des regards outragés.

« Elle attend que tu voles à son secours, je suppose. » Constatât le vrai Drago.

« Ouais, et ça ne va pas tarder. » Lui répondît Harry, las.

En effet le Harry souvenir se plaçât devant la jeune fille en fusillant le Serpentard du regard.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu veux en venir aux mains avec une fille, Malfoy ? »

« Serais-tu sexiste, Survivant ? C'est moi le sang pur qui devrait avoir des idées d'un autre age sur les femmes, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Cho retourne dans la grande salle, s'il te plait. »

La jeune fille s'exécutât rapidement, sous le regard des deux garçons, mais avant de disparaître à l'angle d'une serre, elle se retournât pour lancer ses dernières insultes.

« Espèce de conard ! »

« Sale poufiasse ! »

« Ne me dis pas que je viens de lui répondre 'sale pouffiasse'? » Demandât Drago.

« Ho si tu l'as fait. Et attend, ce n'est que le début. » Lui répondît Harry en souriant.

« Petit rat peroxydé ! »

« Vilaine aux cheveux rêches ! »

« Bourgeois pourri gâté ! »

« Petite conne empotée ! »

Le Harry souvenir avait les yeux exorbités devant l'échange d'injures ridicules qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, quant au vrai Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer sous le regard à peu près similaire qu'arboré le Serpentard à ses côtés.

« Crétin congénital ! »

« Morveuse et looseuse ! »

« Non mais ho ça va aller maintenant ! Cho, je t'ai demandé de rentrer ! » S'écriât le Harry souvenir d'un air menaçant.

La Chinoise s'enfuit, pleurant, courant, hoquetant, tombant… se relevant, pleurant, courant…

Aillez pitié d'elle, chères téléyaoïstes.

« Mais c'est ridicule ! » S'écriât en même temps un Harry et un Drago de deux dimensions différentes.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Malfoy ! Tu n'as même pas chercher à aborder les sujets qui blessent avec elle ! Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus efficace dans tes insultes. » Dît le Harry de la pensine.

Le Drago en question regardait toujours au loin d'un air pensif, là où l'ex attrapeuse de Serdaigle avait disparue, puis il se retournât vers le Griffondor.

« Je t'ai dis que je voulais te parler seul à seul. Te parler. Pas me battre avec toi. Si j'avais attrapé cette pimbêche pas ses sals cheveux filasses, cela m'aurait certes fait plaisir, mais cela n'aurait pas servi mes motivations. »

« Et puis-je savoir quelles sont tes motivations au juste ? » Demandât Harry.

Le Drago de la pensine croisât ses bras de telle façon que son menton reposait dans l'une de ses mains.

Il scrutait le visage de Harry en réfléchissant intensément, cela durât quelques minutes où le Griffondor maugréait comme quoi il n'avait pas toute la nuit, etc…

Enfin le Serpentard claquât des doigts, son visage soudainement illuminé par une brillante idée.

« Bon alors quoi ? » Demandât le Harry de la pensine, impatient.

Le Serpentard se tenait devant lui, bien droit les bras le long des flancs, détendu… _Parfait._

Quand tout à coup !

Il s'effondrât littéralement dans l'herbe, complètement prostré sur lui-même, en éclatant en sanglots.

Une fois encore, un Harry et un Draco de deux mondes différents hoquetèrent de stupeur.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est de la comédie ! » S'écriât le vrai Drago.

« Tu as un véritable don, on te l'a déjà dit ? » Renchérît le vrai Harry, retenant à grande peine ses éclats de rire.

Au bout d'un moment le Drago en larmes brisât le silence.

« Ho Harry, si tu savais… J'en ai tellement marre… Mon père risque de mourir à tout moment à servir un fou albinos… Je suis tout seul dans ce monde de merde ! Personne ne me comprend ! Et toi tu me fais chier ! Toujours toujours sur mon chemin, toujours le meilleur ! »

Le vrai Drago était tétanisé, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son double était de plus en plus effondré sur lui-même, les mains sur son visage.

« Tu me fais marcher, Malfoy ? Ta sale blague n'est pas drôle du tout. » Semblait supplier le Harry de la pensine, complètement perdu.

« Ce n'est pas une blague. » Hoquetât-il en relevant son visage baigné de larmes, dardant ses yeux gris sur un Harry Potter qui flanchait déjà.

« Tu as bu, Malfoy. » Dît-il en se mettant lentement à genoux devant le Serpentard, puis… avec une très grande hésitation, il relevât sa main droite pour replacer maladroitement une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille.

Le Drago de la pensine attrapât doucement son Harry par le col et l'attirât lentement vers lui, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit très près de son oreille.

Là, il lui racontât des choses tout bas pendant longtemps, de ses yeux coulaient encore quelques larmes silencieuses.

Les yeux de son Harry, quant à eux, se fermaient parfois pour mieux écouter, parfois ils se rouvraient subitement, mais jamais le Griffondor ne le repoussât, et cela continuât ainsi longtemps, longtemps…

« Que… Qu'est ce que je suis en train de te dire ? » Demandât presque timidement le vrai Drago.

Harry était calme et posé, peut être un peu trop calme, il détournât son regard de la scène caché entre les serres et plongeât ses yeux dans ceux de Drago en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air pensif.

« Je suppose que 'tout' peut assez bien résumer ce que tu me racontes. »

« Tout ? Comment ça tout ? Tout quoi ? »

Harry haussât des épaules comme si cela lui était indifférent.

« A quoi bon ? C'était sans doute des mensonges de toutes façons. »

« Tu … Tu as sûrement raison. » Répondît le blond au bout d'un moment.

Drago n'osât plus redemander quoi que ce soit, il avait trop peur de sa réaction si jamais ce qu'il se voyait raconter doucement au creux de l'oreille du Harry, là bas, était vrai.

Le temps passât ainsi pendant un moment encore avant qu'un léger changement ne s'opère.

Le Serpentard, le vrai, savait déjà qu'il allait se produire ce genre de chose, mais quand cela se produisit, il ne pu retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

Il se voyait, là bas, en train de relever ses mains, de caresser lentement le dos du Harry, là bas.

Il voyait ses mains remonter et effleurer la nuque du Griffondor, son cou et ses cheveux.

Il se voyait fourrager doucement dans ses mèches noires, entrelacer ses doigts dedans et revenir doucement sur la peau nu à la base des épaules.

Il vit le Harry, là bas, et le Harry, ici, frissonner.

« Que… Qu'est ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? »

C'était le Harry de la pensine qui venait de parler d'une voie basse et tremblante.

Son Drago ne parlait plus, ne pleurait plus non plus, il le regardait simplement d'une façon énigmatique pendant que ses mains continuaient leurs caresses.

Bientôt ses mains parcoururent langoureusement le visage de l'autre, et Harry fermait les yeux sous cela.

Ses lèvres, comme ses yeux, étaient pincées et tremblantes, mais les doigts de Drago passaient sur lui et le détendaient tout doucement.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry, toujours les yeux fermés, se laissait aller totalement et le Drago de la pensine en profitât aussitôt.

Le blond se penchât en avant en tenant toujours le visage de Harry dans ses mains et… enfin… l'embrassât.

Un léger baiser, très léger.

Il s'éloignât.

Harry n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Un soupir.

Puis un nouveau baiser, moins léger.

Drago voyait sa langue courir sur les lèvres fermées du Harry de la pensine.

Ce n'était même pas une invitation pour que l'autre lui rende son baiser, ce n'était qu'une exploration tactile, de sensation et de goût.

Enfin, c'est ce à quoi cela ressemblait à la distance où lui, le vrai, était.

Drago détournât la tête du souvenir pour observer à la dérobé, le Harry à ses côtés.

Il était droit, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, les mains dans les poches, et il dégageait toujours cette impression de toute puissance et de nonchalance.

Harry dut sentir qu'il était observé car aussitôt leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demandât-il.

Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais de la curiosité.

« Je suis impressionné par ton calme. »

Il lui répondît par un haussement d'épaule.

_- Décidément c'est devenu une habitude chez lui._

« C'est juste, que j'étais conscient et consentant quand cela c'est passé. Je n'ai rien oublié et je n'ai pas honte de ce qu'il s'est passé. » Fît-il avec un geste de la main vers son souvenir qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Arrêtes ! » S'écriât le Harry de la pensine en repoussant l'autre.

« Consentant, tu disais ? » Ironisât le Serpentard.

« Ho ça… Ecoute, tu as été on ne peut plus persuasif. Mais regarde plutôt. » Répondît Harry en pointant la scène du menton.

Le Harry de la pensine s'était relevé précipitamment et il se dirigeait vers eux sans les voir, ils s'écartèrent juste à temps au moment où il passât entre eux, mais aussitôt, il s'effondrât au sol sous le plaquage d'un certain Serpentard pas tout à fait comme d'habitude.

« Arrête ! » Criait le Drago de la pensine, en maintenant un Harry sous son poids.

« Lâches-moi ! » Répondait le Griffondor sur le même ton.

« Mais putain, c'est quoi ce délire ! » S'écriait le Drago réel qui était au bord de se précipiter sur lui-même pour se foutre deux claques.

« Malfoy, ça ne sert à rien de t'exciter. Je te rappelle que ça c'est déjà produit, alors calme toi et regarde. Tu ferais mieux de te reprendre par ce que la suite est bien plus… » Débitât Harry.

« Ha la ferme toi ! » Hurlât-il.

« Calme-toi… » Susurrât-il.

Très chères téléyaoïstes, je sais que c'est confus comme situation, croyez-moi, je suis moi-même très embrouillé avec mes capteurs mentaux qui ont cramé, mais oui, les deux dernières phrases ont été dites toutes deux par Drago. Oui oui, je sais, j'ai besoin d'une aspirine.

Si vous le voulez bien, on va laisser le vrai Drago se taper sa crise, car c'est vrai ce n'est pas très classe et Malfoyen de faire des plaquages de rugbyman, on le comprend dans son malheur et sa déchéance, blablabla…

Et maintenant, on va un peu plus s'attarder sur ce qui ce passe dans cette putain de pensine de merde ! Bon sang !

Donc reprenons où on en était…

Harry n'était plus sur le ventre à bouffer de l'herbe, à force de se débattre, il avait réussi à se mettre sur le dos, pourtant Drago avait toujours l'avantage d'être sur lui.

Il lui bloquait les bras en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses poignets, et ses jambes était savamment enroulées autours de celles du Griffondor.

« Malfoy, lâche-moi. » Fît Harry d'une voix calme et autoritaire, il avait cessé de se débattre.

« Harry, pourquoi ? C'est parce que j'ai une queue entre les jambes et pas de seins ou bien par ce que je suis Drago Malfoy, celui qui t'a emmerdé dès le premier jour de ta vie sorcière, que tu me repousses? »

Harry restât silencieux et furibond quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier, mais je vais te répondre, alors écoute bien. C'est un peu des deux, tu es un mec et tu me sautes dessus comme ça, sans préambules. Je ne suis pas comme toi, tu t'y connais peut être pour ces choses entre hommes, mais pas moi, j'ai besoin de temps. Ensuite, tu es Drago Malfoy, celui qui m'a profondément emmerdé dès mon premier jour en tant que sorcier. A cause, ou grâce à toi, j'ai supplié le choipeau de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard comme il le voulait. Ha ça t'en bouche un coin ! Et oui ! C'est ballot sachant que tu me traite de sale Griffondor depuis des années ! »

« Tu… Tu aurais pu être à Serpentard ? » Demandât Drago ahurît.

« Y'a quelque chose que tu as mal compris dans ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Non… C'est juste que… J'imaginais comment cela aurait été si… cela c'était produit. »

Harry scrutât du regard le Serpentard, un brin soupçonneux.

Drago semblait rêveur, ses yeux le regardaient… bizarrement… amoureusement ?

« Tu ne comprends pas… » Reprît le blond.

« Comprendre que tu es complètement bourré ? »

« Comprendre que tu es ma NEMESIS ! »

Oh putain, les grands mots tout de suite ! Oups, désolé chères téléyaoïstes, ça m'a échappé…C'est que… Je suis tellement émue que Drago nous sorte lui-même ce mot là! J'en suis toute retournée, pas vous ? Non ? Bon ok, je la ferme… ( Pas possible ce que vous êtes ronchons certaines ! )

« Ta néméquoi ! Tu pètes un plomb, Malfoy ? »

« Ma Némésis, mon meilleur ennemi, mon plus grand rival. Bon sang, ça fait un super thème de lecture pour adolescentes en chaleur, mais là c'est vraiment ce que je ressens, tu comprends ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur que… »

Drago relâchât un peu son étreinte et se penchât en avant pour murmurer à l'oreille du Griffondor.

« Ne vois-tu pas que je te déteste corps et âme, Harry ? »

Le silence, et une certaine pression s'accentuèrent.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Peut être… Mais même si c'était vrai, pourquoi on devrait changer les choses? Pourquoi ça ne devrait pas continuer comme toujours ? »

« Toi et moi sur nos ballais, c'est génial, Harry. Mais ce soir j'ai compris que je voulais plus. Bien plus… On n'a plus de temps à perdre, maintenant. C'est la guerre, tu comprends cela mieux que personne, non ? A la fin de cette année, tu vas encore devoir affronter Voldemort, et qui te dit que tu ne vas pas en crever ? Qui te dis qu'on ne va pas tous en crever ? Ce soir, je veux plus, Harry. Je te veux rien que pour moi. »

Drago avait des yeux ardents, mais il n'osait pas mettre en actions ses pensées sans l'assentiment du Griffondor.

« Je comprends… mais… je… je ne… » Murmurât le brun d'une toute petite voix.

« Shhhut, Harry. Laisse-moi encore t'embrasser maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, et je suis sur que tu vas alors me tomber dans les bras. »

« Prétentieux. »

Drago se penchât tout de même au-dessus du brun, il était à seulement quelques millimètres de la bouche de l'autre et déjà il avait l'air au Paradis rien de respirer le souffle parfumé de l'autre.

Le Serpentard se léchât les lèvres de façon gourmande et dévisageant l'autre d'une façon qu'il était impossible de mal interpréter, et Harry savait, cela était d'ailleurs rageant, qu'il n'avait jamais été regardé aussi intensément que Drago Malfoy en cet instant.

En fait, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec plus de passion que ce garçon imbuvable de toute sa vie.

Il sut à ce moment là que le Serpentard, quoi qu'il ai bu ce soir là, disait la vérité.

« Ha bah voilà ! T'es tombé en plein dans le panneau ! » Ronchonnât le vrai Drago.

A ces pieds se roulaient maintenant allègement deux corps enlacés.

Il était toujours vaguement dessus, il avait toujours vaguement l'air de bloquer l'autre en lui maintenant les bras au dessus de la tête.

Cela ne ressemblait plus trop à un plaquage de rugbyman, maintenant que Harry ondulait des hanches entre les jambes de Drago, tous les deux étaient en train de se frotter l'un à l'autre en s'embrassant goulûment, baveusement… terriblement langoureusement ?

C'était…

Qu'avait dit Blaise à ce sujet au juste ?

Sexe, torride, appétissant, bandant à regarder !

Tellement bandant que Drago détournât son regard de la scène.

« Ha bah, le voilà lui ! » Dît-il.

« Qui ? » Demandât Harry.

Drago lui désignât Gregory Goyle qui avait l'air parfaitement stupefixé un peu plus loin.

« Tu savais qu'il nous avait vu ? »

« Bien sur ! Il se trouve qu'à la différence de tous autres élèves à Poudlard, un Serpentard sait garder un secret inter maison. »

« Personne ne sait de mon côté. »

« Après ne me baratine pas en me disant que tu assumes et toutes ces conneries. »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça. Je ne parle pas de ces choses là avec eux. C'est tout. C'est compliqué mais parler de mes aventures amoureuses reviendraient implicitement à parler des leurs aussi. Et… c'est compliqué… »

« Ho je vois, Miss 'je sais tout' et la belette ont du mal à se foutre ensemble ? »

« Comme tu es perspicace ! »

« Peuh, c'est juste l'évidence même. Et à part ça, on va continuer à se manger l'un l'autre encore longtemps? Ha, autant pour moi ! Apparemment on est passé au pelotage de base. »

« Je dirais encore quelques minutes comme ça. Ensuite tu commenceras à me murmurer des cochonneries à l'oreille et ce sera l'heure d'aller dans ta chambre. »

« Des cochonneries ? Rien ne me sera épargné ce soir. »

« C'était très existant. »

« Dis, tu ne saurais pas nous avancer dans le souvenir ? Par exemple aux paroles cochonnes ? Ce n'est pas que cette scène de baisers torrides soit ennuyeuse, mais on n'a pas toute la nuit. »

« Dit plutôt que t'es curieux de t'entendre. Je vais essayer de visualiser un magnétoscope dans ma tête, on ne sait jamais. »

« Un magnétoquoi ? »

« Attend, je me concentre… » Fît-il fermant férocement les yeux.

Le paysage devint bizarrement flou et argenté, le souvenir s'agitait dans la pensine.

Quand tout redevint normal, la scène n'avait pas vraiment changé à part que les tenues des deux protagonistes étaient bien plus débraillé et que… effectivement…

« … t'écraser dans mon lit… je… je vais te lécher ton p'tit cul, tu vas voir… je vais te faire me supplier de te prendre comme un fou… tu vas gueuler sous moi, Harry… tu va gémir 'encore'…tu va… »

« Bon ok, ça va j'ai compris ! Tu peux avancer la scène jusqu'à… la fameuse réalisation de tout ceci ! » Lançât un Drago étonnement rouge, vaguement agacé.

Harry haussât les épaules, il se tournât vers le couple à terre avec un sourire affectueux et fermât les yeux pour se concentrer.

Le souvenir se brouillât à nouveau, mais quand il se reconstituât, ils ne se retrouvèrent pas dans la chambre du Serpentard.

« Oups, un peu trop tôt. Désolé. » Fît Harry.

Tous deux étaient dans un couloir sombre de Poudlard, devant eux le Drago de la pensine tirait en avant un Harry bien docile.

Derrière eux un bruit se fît entendre, c'était un groupe d'élèves qui rentraient certainement dans leurs dortoirs, le couple s'était déjà volatilisé dans une des aspérités obscures qu'offrait les murs de Pourdlard.

Quand le groupe bruyant eut disparu à l'angle d'un couloir, rien ne se passât ensuite.

« Je suppose qu'on est là, tous les deux en train de se chauffer derrière une armure ? »

« Oui, c'est à peu près ça. »

« Bon, avance la scène. »

La tension chez Drago était palpable.

Finalement ses petites pauses où Harry faisait avancer le temps lui étaient salutaire pour son calme légendaire.

Cette fois ci, ils étaient bel et bien dans sa chambre.

Cette fois ci, il n'y aurait plus vraiment de raison pour faire avancer le souvenir.

Le vrai Harry s'était trouvé un endroit reculé dans la chambre où il s'était assis à même le sol.

Son indifférence était feinte, Drago le savait mais il appréciait quand même que le brun le laisse vaguement seul pour assister à la scène.

En plus ça commençait fort.

Les deux souvenirs en tentant de se déshabiller rapidement l'un l'autre, tout en même temps, s'étaient effondrés pèle-mêle au sol.

Cela avait eu l'avantage de les calmer, maintenant ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Le Drago de la pensine caressait doucement la joue de son Griffondor, puis il se relevât en entraînant avec lui le brun.

Il le fît s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et se mît à genoux devant le lui.

Le vrai Drago jetât un regard en coin au Vrai Harry assit plus loin, ce conard de Griffondor le regardait lui, et en plus il souriait.

Après tout, il pouvait rire, il s'était mît à genoux devant lui, merde !

Il reportât son attention vers son autre lui qui déshabillait avec une extrême langueur l'autre Harry.

Tous deux ne disaient plus rien, mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux.

Bientôt il ne restât plus qu'un petit boxer noir sur le corps tendu du Griffondor et le Drago de la pensine se redressât en commençant à déboutonner, tout aussi lentement, sa chemise.

Mais Harry l'empêchât de continuer, il se levât et fît le travail lui-même avant d'allonger le blond sur son propre lit.

Ce fût ensuite deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, baisers et murmures tendre, caresses et coup de langues, morsures et râles de plaisirs.

Les derniers vestiges de vêtements avaient disparu, et maintenant Drago était, encore à genoux, avec un Harry maintenu étroitement serré contre lui.

Avec sa bouche, il embrassait, léchait et mordait chacune des parties fragiles du cou et du torse qu'il pouvait grignoter sur le corps du brun.

Avec ses mains, il imposait un mouvement sans équivoque sur les hanches de l'autre et leurs sexes se frottaient étroitement l'un contre l'autre, serrés entre leurs ventres.

Les bruits de râles et de gémissements, les froissements des draps étaient insupportables pour les non-participants.

Le vrai Drago le voyait chez le vrai Harry, il était prostré sur lui-même, les genoux ramener contre son torse, la tête enfouit dans ses genoux, une main crispé dans ses cheveux.

Revivait il la scène en pensées ?

Cela devait être… bien.

Il était étranger à toute cette débauche, cette fusion, et bizarrement cela l'attristait.

Plus que cela, sa gorge était serrée, et il avait du mal à respirer.

Il aurait du être furieux, furieux à cause de lui, de comment il avait agi, furieux à cause de Potter, furieux à cause de Lovegood, des Weasley et du reste du monde et un peu plus.

Il n'y arrivait simplement pas.

Bientôt l'une de ses mains, à l'autre, se glissât entre les fesses du Harry, là bas, il se vit introduire son autre main dans la bouche du brun, et cela était une vision des plus existante.

Les vas et viens de ses doigts, la langue de Harry et lui qui disait des choses perverses.

« Lèche bien, Harry… Ces doigts là seront bientôt dans ton cul, alors lèche bien. »

Et Harry léchait bien… parfaitement bien.

Et ses yeux étaient délicieusement absent et flou de désir.

Et Drago se jalousait lui-même d'avoir vécu une situation si intense.

D'avoir dit et fait tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait mais dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, et pour cause, ce n'était pas lui !

Lui, il ne pourrait jamais être comme ça.

Mais le voulait-il ?

Il était perdu, c'était tellement loin de lui et pourtant…

Moi et Potter en train de lui fouiller le cul en l'embrassant, c'est clair ! C'est bien loin de moi…

Et pendant ce temps, l'autre lui, était bien loin de se poser des questions, il en était à faire gémir le brun entre ses bras, à le préparer à le prendre.

Justement, en parlant de prendre…

« Prend-moi… maintenant… Drago… haa… s'il te plait… »

_- L'autre aussi qui s'y met, maintenant…_

Drago rougit vivement, se faire appeler de cette façon, par son prénom, par Harry, lui remuait les tripes.

Il plaçât sa main devant son visage, se regardant pousser en Harry, s'arrêter, attendre, et reprendre lentement ses vas et vient en l'autre.

Il vit les doigts de Harry se crisper sur son dos et ses jambes s'enrouler autours des siennes.

Il entendît leurs gémissements, tous les bruits de sexes et…

Harry, le vrai, venait de lui saisir le bras.

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu venir.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ?

La pensine se brouillât, il avançait le souvenir dans le temps.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses yeux me regardent-ils comme ça ?

La chambre se recomposât.

Sur le lit, il se voyait épuisé qui tenait le brun contre lui, il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre Griffondor en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Le brun poussât un gémissement de douleur qui semblât sortir le Drago de la pensine de sa torpeur.

Il se vît attraper sa baguette et commencer à lancer des sorts de guérison sur l'autre Harry.

« Tu sais faire ce genre de choses ? » Demandât le brun.

« Ma mère s'y connaît en sorts de guérison, elle m'en a appris quelques-uns uns. Elle aurait pu être une bonne médicomage. »

« Pourquoi n'a t elle pas pu le devenir ? »

Le vrai Drago fusillât le Vrai Harry du regard.

Le Drago de la pensine, lui, embrassât simplement le front de son compagnon, soudainement lasse.

« Par ce qu'elle est devenue une Malfoy, voilà pourquoi. »

Le silence s'installât entre eux, mais pas un de ses silences gênés, le Harry de la pensine faisait courir ses doigts sur le dos du Serpentard et l'autre lui soufflait dans le cou pour le faire frissonner.

Ils avaient l'air parfaitement bien.

« Apprend moi, s'il te plait. » Demandât Harry.

« T'apprendre quoi exactement ? » Fît le blond en se redressant sur les coudes.

« A soigner. J'aimerai le faire pour toi. Je sais qu'un medicomage ne peut pas s'auto guérir, et tu dois avoir mal toi aussi, n'est ce pas ? »

« Mmh, d'accord. Cela te changera d'apprendre à tuer. Et puis comme ça, on poura recommencer encore et encore. » Répondît le Drago de la pensine, en ce mettant en tailleur sur le lit avec enthousiasme, l'autre en fît de même face à lui.

« C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas mal. » Murmurât le vrai Drago.

Le vrai Harry resserrât sa poigne sur son bras.

« Allez, on y va, maintenant ça suffit. »

Le blond ne put qu'acquiescer.

Il se sentait vide et abattu.

La sensation d'être aspiré vers le haut lui donnât la nausée, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il se prit le visage dans ses mains.

Ils n'étaient plus dans la pensine, ils étaient revenus sur le canapé devant la cheminé.

Harry ne fît pas attention à l'abattement de Drago, il savait que toute forme d'aide serait considérée comme de la pitié ou de l'apitoiement, alors il en profitât pour réintégrer discrètement ses souvenirs en son esprit.

Mais il ne put faire comme si de rien n'était quand se produisît la suite.

Drago se tenait fortement le bas de son visage entre ses deux mains, ses yeux étaient fixés sur rien en particulier, il avait l'air de ne plus battre des paupières depuis un bon moment car son regard était vitreux.

« Drago ? » Demandât Harry.

Il sut aussitôt qu'il avait fait une erreur, sa voix avait laissé transparaître de l'inquiétude, et il l'avait appelé par son prénom et maintenant, ça n'y avait pas coupé, Drago le fusillait du regard.

Pire que ça, le Serpentard retirât lentement ses deux mains de son visage libérant un flot de sang, il saignait du nez.

Sans doute était-il comme ça depuis leurs retours de la pensine.

« Casse-toi ! » Fît-il de sa voix la plus froide, en se levant.

Harry se levât lui aussi mais il fît plutôt un pas vers le Serpentard.

« Tu saignes, putain ! Laisse moi te soigner. »

Drago le saisit par le col et se rapprochât si près de lui qu'en d'autre circonstance il n'y aurait eu qu'un pas pour qu'ils s'embrassent.

Sauf que là, il n'y avait que haine dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, tout son corps tremblait et respirait le dégoût.

« Tu es stupide, Potter ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Harry se dégageât de cette étreinte malsaine, lui aussi jetait maintenant un regard empli de fureur.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela, Malfoy ! Je n'attends rien de toi ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te rendre odieux pour que je te déteste, et pour que je te lâche la grappe ! Je ne suis pas une de ses midinettes que tu jettes de ton lit! TU N'ES RIEN POUR MOI ! »

C'était un mensonge.

Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Pourtant la soirée se terminât ainsi.

Harry fît demi-tour et sorti en claquant la porte, furieux et malheureux, il courût jusqu'à son dortoir sans se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié sa cape d'invisibilité dans la chambre du Préfet en chef.

Drago, quant à lui, foutait du sang partout, notamment sur sa chemise blanche hypra chère et maintenant complètement foutue.

Il criait toutes les insultes dont il aurait aimé assommer le Survivant, il donnait aussi quelques coups de poings dans la porte par laquelle l'autre avait disparut.

Rien ne le calmer, et bientôt…

Il pleurait.

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient en cet instant sur deux visages en deux endroits différents de Poudlard.

Drago, tout comme Harry, enfonçait son visage dans les coussins de son lit pour retenir ses cris et ses gémissements désespérés.

Il était foutu…

Jamais cela aurait du arriver, à lui !

Il était confus à l'extrême, mais parfaitement malheureux.

Dans ses doigts crispés, il serrait le tissu soyeux et fluide de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

**_A suivre..._**

**NDA : **Pardon, j'ai conscience que cette fin doit être frustrante, mais je trouve ça tellement bien quand Harry et Drago s'insultent et s'entredéchirent. Après tout c'est la base même de leurs relations ! Et puis vous attendez à quoi ? Que Drago tombe dans les bras de Harry en criant « Hoooo mon amuuuur ! ».

Huhuhu… Oui, bah non !

Vous avez eut quand même pas mal de réponses, le cadeau des aiglons et surtout le souvenir dans la pensine ! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçue…

Maintenant j'avoue que c'est un peu le grand flou ( artistique ) pour la suite de l'histoire, alors vos envies sont les bienvenus, huhuhu.

Bisous !

Levia


	5. Révélations entre amis

**Auteur: **Leviathoune

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 5: Révélations entre amis**

Griffondor…

Sa salle commune, l'or et le pourpre, la bonne humeur bordélique et débordante de cris et de rire…

Son héros, Harry Potter, taciturne, pour le moment avachit à cheval sur une chaise, les bras croisés et le menton posé sur le dossier.

Devant lui, ces fidèles meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermionne, face à face en train de se disputer une partie d'échec.

Harry suivait la partie d'un œil morne et absent, le tout dissimulé derrière la barrière de ses lunettes et de ses mèches folles.

Evidement, ses pensées étaient bien loin de la stratégie du jeu, mais plutôt tourné vers un certain blond.

La semaine après le fameux épisode de la pensine était un peu entamée.

Qu'est ce qu'était devenu ces quelques jours?

Poussière, voilà tout.

Harry l'avait ignoré.

Il en avait fait de même.

Pas un regard, pas un sourire en coin, ni échanges furieux, rien, le néant.

Ils n'existaient plus l'un pour l'autre, simplement.

Qu'en apparence, évidemment.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ressentait le Serpentard, mais pour lui, que ressentait-il au fait ?

Une souffrance de plus, un poids ajouté sur son cœur déjà bien trop lourd.

L'amour…

C'était tellement futile de dépérir à cause de ce sentiment idiot.

Souffrir de sa bêtise qui avait engendré la mort de Sirius, voilà une peine insurmontable!

Mourir à petit feu d'être le berceau de la haine de Voldemort, sentir ses trépignassions danser sans cesse dans son crâne, voilà de quoi se plaindre.

Tous les jours être dressé à tuer par tous les professeurs de Poudlard, encore une chose qui pouvait largement blaser un adolescent.

Il pouvait à présent tenir tête aux professeurs Rogue et MacGonagal lancé à pleines puissances contre lui et même temps.

Ouai, super, youhou, géniaaaaaaaaal…

C'est à peine si on lui laissait encore le temps de respirer pour faire office de présences en cours.

Réviser pour ses ASPICs, la bonne blague!

Même Hermionne ne lui disait plus rien à ce sujet, c'était tout dire!

Il le savait…

Malgré tous ces efforts pour apprendre tous les sorts de défenses et d'attaques imaginables, il le savait…

Il ne survivrait pas…

C'était encré dans son cerveau comme marqué d'un tison ardent.

La peur et la douleur n'existaient même plus pour le distraire de l'évidence.

Il allait mourir dans cette guerre.

Aussi sûr que le temps s'écoulait, Voldemort l'attendait.

Quelques part, ce fou montait des plans pour devenir de plus en plus puissant, pour tenir le monde et la mort dans sa main, et maintenant lui aussi.

Fabuleux, moi, pauvre con, au même niveau que la mort elle-même sur la liste rouge de Voldemort.

Dumbledor dit que je me sous-estime, que Voldemort n'est qu'un homme, et que l'amour de ma mère, cette magie puissante et ancienne qui coule en moi, me portera vers la victoire.

Vas te faire foutre Dumbledor! L'amour de ma mère coule aussi dans les veines de Voldemort, cette jolie fable pouvait encore marcher quand j'avais douze ans, mais bon, à présent elle est un peu devenue obsolète.

Et si Voldemort n'est qu'un homme, pourquoi placer tous vos espoirs en moi comme vous le faites tous? Je ne suis qu'un adolescent, je n'ai que dix-sept ans, la semaine dernière j'étais encore puceau.

Non, vous êtes désespéré…

Je le sais…

Mais Harry ne l'était pas lui.

Il ne portait plus ni espoir, ni désespoir en lui.

Il avait réfléchit sur sa vie, sur tout.

Sur les Dursley, puis sur le monde magique et Poudlard, sa nouvelle maison, ses amis qui étaient devenus sa vraie famille.

Il en avait déduit de tout cela, qu'il n'avait pas eut une vie franchement heureuse, mais qu'il avait su en profiter et en prendre ce qu'il pouvait.

Il était jeune mais il allait bientôt mourir, et pourtant il l'acceptait.

Il avait fait et faisait encore de cette vie ce qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était plus comme avant…

Par ce que, justement, il savait…

Par ce que c'était déjà comme s'il était déjà mort et qu'à présent il ne restait plus que la marionnette ballottée dans le vent, bientôt désarticulé par la tempête.

Même le Quidditch ne lui inspirait plus le même sentiment de liberté qu'autrefois, c'était plus un moyen de faire le vide qu'autre chose, un moyen d'être vraiment en paix à présent.

Une nuit, une seule il avait oublié son destin, une nuit, un rêve dans les bras de son ennemi.

Un rêve, voilà bien le mot…

Peut être que cela avait été la vérité, que Drago s'était vraiment ouvert à lui pour une nuit.

Mais à quoi bonl'amour au stade où il en était?

L'amour était perdu pour lui.

Il pouvait même s'estimer heureux d'avoir était aimé, même pour une nuit.

Oui, c'est mieux comme ça. Quand je mourais, je pourrais au moins avoir ce souvenir en tête, se disait-il.

Harry Potter était bien morbide, ce soir là comme tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs.

En fait, il était ainsi depuis la nuit où son parrain était mort…

La nuit ou il avait vu Dumbledor impuissant face à Voldemort.

Il y avait quand même une chose qui le dérangeait dans tout ça.

Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que Drago Malfoy n'était pas seulement le leader indiscutable de Serpentard, mais qu'il était aussi véritablement entouré d'amis.

Les amis de Drago connaissaient la situation, il en avait discuté avec eux, à présent ils devaient tous le soutenir dans son malheur et sa déchéance d'avoir couché avec le pauvre con de balafré de Griffondor et l'encourager pour remonter la pente.

Bon d'accord, il exagérait peut être, mais lui de son côté, il n'avait rien dit.

Cela lui pesait à présent, il n'avait aucune véritable excuse pour dissimuler ce secret à ses amis.

Ils voulaient leur faire confiance.

Rien que pour se prouver qu'il assumait tout de cette nuit d'halloween.

Pour prouver que ces amis étaient encore mieux que les Serpentards à leur préfet en chef.

Le bon moment allait arriver.

Il était tard, la salle commune se vidait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que la partie d'échec avançait.

Il attendait l'instant où Hermionne allait dire…

"Echec!"

Ron répondrait aussitôt…

"Echec et mat!Et encore gagné!"

C'est là qu'il devait le dire… maintenant!

"Ron, Hermionne, j'ai à vous parler."

Ils s'étaient tourné vers lui, un peu effrayé.

Ils avaient sans doute peur qu'il leur parle d'une attaque de Poudlard imminente.

Il voyait déjà Hermionne prête à se taper un sprint éclair tout droit chez Dumbledor à la moindre alerte.

"Voilà… J'ai couché avec un homme."

Enfin il venait de lâcher la bombe, pas encore totalement mais maintenant il avait leur attention complète.

Il se redressât sur sa chaise, et les regardât lentement tous les deux dans les yeux, chose comique les pièces d'échec aussi étaient toutes ouïes.

Pauvre Hermionne, elle avait les yeux hagards et Ron la bouche pendante comme un poisson mort, la main encore élevé au-dessus de l'échiquier.

"Et pas n'importe lequel. C'était avec… Drago Malfoy."

Hermionne se plaquât les mains sur sa bouche, Ron laissât tomber son bras ballant, les pièces se jetant à plat ventre pour l'éviter en lui lançant des insultes.

"T…tu… Toi et… M… Malfoy?" Bredouillât Ron. "Tu n'es pas sérieux?"

Harry aquiessât calmement.

"Si, je le suis. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive, mais cela c'est tout de même produit… Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux, alors j'espère que ça ne change rien pour vous."

Ron déglutît douloureusement, et Hermionne retirât ses mains de devant sa bouche, ils étaient tous les deux un peu pale.

"Bien sur que ça ne change rien entre nous. On est juste un peu sous le choc, hein Ron?" Demandât Hermionne en attendant l'assentiment de son ami.

"Alors… alors, tu préfères les hommes?" Demandât Ron.

"Je ne sais pas trop. Peut être bien que oui." Répondît le brun.

"Je… J'ai toujours cru que tu te marierais avec ma sœur, Harry." Fît le rouquin d'une pauvre voix.

"Ron, je n'ai pas besoin de me marier avec ta sœur. Je suis déjà ton frère, tu le sais?" Fît-il en prenant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.

Ron regardât cette poigne de main amicale avec un regard un peu perdu, il ne savait plus que faire, puis il posât à son tour sa main sur celle de Harry.

"Oui, tu es mon frère. Mais… mais comment? Je n'arrive pas a y croire, c'est impensable."

Le silence s'installât mais Hermionne le rompît.

"Comment ça c'est passé?"

Et Harry leur racontât tout sur cette étrange nuit.

"Je sais pourquoi Drago était comme ça. Luna est venu me le dire. Elle l'a drogué avec une invention de tes frères. La DeBrId'MaNiA, tu connais?" Demandât Harry à Ron.

"Oui, ils m'en ont parlé cet été. Une poudre à base de véritaserum, de potion de volonté et d'aphrodisiaque, qui dilué dans une boisson devient un véritable désinhibant, mais pas seulement au niveau sexuel. Ils m'ont dit que c'était plutôt pour faire remonter tes pires frustrations et te donner l'état d'esprit pour te réaliser."

"C'est encore une invention qui frise l'illégalité!Pourquoi Luna a t-elle fait cela? " S'écriât Hermionne.

"Une histoire d'objet sombre volé par un Serpentard. Elle était sûre que c'était Malfoy. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, Ron. Pourquoi tes frères ont-ils fait en sorte que celui qui prend de cette substance ne se souvienne plus de rien?" Demanda Harry.

"Tu sais, ils font ça dans l'optique d'en faire une farce. En général, tu n'achètes pas quelques choses pour toi-même dans leur magasin, mais pour jouer un tour à quelqu'un."

"C'est sûr que ça aurait été poilant que je le tourne en ridicule devant tout le monde…Imaginez Malfoy déclarer devant la grande salle: "Je suis ta Némésis, Potter!". Le lendemain tout le monde se serait foutu de sa gueule, mais il aurait été le seul à ne pas savoir pourquoi! En effet, c'est très drôle… "

"Roh, ça va! Je ne vais pas prendre Malfoy en pitié! Mes frères sont des génies, c'est tout! Et puis sans ça, il ne t'aurait jamais dit… ce qu'il t'a dit… hum… Euh, au fait, ça veut dire quoi Némésis?"

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le cerveau du groupe.

"C'est une divinité ancienne, adorée notamment chez les Grecs. Elle est la déesse des sorts malheureux envoyés sur l'humanité, par vengeance et jalousie. Mais c'est aussi un terme qui est utilisé pour designer une personne qui suscite chez soit la jalousie, la rancune, la haine mais c'est en même temps assez ambigu car c'est un mot à connotation poétique, une déesse… Enfin, je crois que ça se passe de plus de commentaires, n'est ce pas? Je ne voyais pas Malfoy sous un tel jour."

"Moi non plus.Alors ça veut dire… Bon sang, mais c'est insensé! Alors ça veut vraiment dire qu'il est amoureux de toi? " Fît Ron, un peu ronchon.

"Peut être, comment dire… Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de se poser trop de questions sur cette nuit là, puisqu'il était drogué. Si encore il avait été vraiment lui-même, je ne dis pas, mais là… Il n'y a plus rien eut entre nous après l'épisode de la pensine, on ne se regarde même plus, et je crois que c'est mieux comme ça."

Ses amis acquiescèrent, un peu gêné, le silence s'installât encore une fois avant d'être à nouveau rompu.

"Mais… Harry… Pourquoi laisse-tu tombé si facilement?" Demandât Ron, tout embarrassé. "Je veux dire… Si… hum… Si tu as fait l'amour avec lui… c'est que tu ressens la même chose, n'est ce pas?"

Harry acquiesçât, un peu absent.

"Alors… la personne que tu aimes toi aussi, te fait une super déclaration, avec des mots poétiques et compliqués et tout… Et… et toi, tu en restes là?"

"Ron, est ce que tu me demandes vraiment de me mettre en couple avec Malfoy?" Demandât Harry un peu amusé.

"J'essaye d'oublier qui il est, c'est dur mais bon… Là, je ne me concentre que sur un seul point. Quelqu'un qui t'aime, quelqu'un que tu aimes, voilà c'est simple non?"

"Ron a raison!" S'exclamât Hermionne tout à coup. "Drago doit être sous le choc, lui aussi. Met toi un peu à sa place. C'est à toi d'aller le voir maintenant, tu ne crois pas?"

"Mais pourquoi? Vous êtes fou ou quoi? Malfoy n'a pas changé, il est resté le même. C'est un conard de fils de riche pourri gâté avec un complexe de supériorité démesuré. Qu'est ce vous croyez que ça va m'apporter d'être vraiment avec lui? Il va m'écraser, je le vois venir! Il m'humiliera sous lui tous les jours, il sera encore plus imbuvable de me posséder, de posséder mon amour pour lui. Il m'affaiblira encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de ce genre de prise de tête maintenant? Je n'aurai de toute façon même pas le temps de le voir! Le jour, il y a école, presque tous les soirs j'ai ces putains de leçons en plus qui m'épuisent. Il me reste les week-ends pour faire mes devoirs, et encore."

Harry avait dit tout cela d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

C'était comme s'il avait pensé et ressassé cela depuis des jours et que d'un coup ses pensées étaient sorties, clair net, limpide sous forme de mots.

"Ce ne sont que des excuses tout ça." Dit Hermione calmement avant de reprendre en lui faisant un grand sourire. "Mais je te comprends, Harry.Attend la fin de la guerre, si tu veux. Tu auras ensuite toute la vie devant toi pour en faire seulement ce que tu veux. "

"Merci Hermionne." Dit tout bas le survivant.

" Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord." Coupa Ron."Restons dans l'optique où nous gagnons cette guerre. Imaginez que Malfoy devienne un Mangemort, il peut être tué de milles façons. Par Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même, par notre côté lors d'un assaut, il peut être condamné au baiser du Détraqueur, s'il en reste, ou à perpétuité également. Même si ce n'est pas à perpétuité, ce sera trop tard pour vous. Tu ne pourras jamais être heureux avec un ancien Mangemort, un ancien taulard. On ne sait rien de Malfoy, mais on a toujours eu l'impression qu'il suivrait les traces de son père. Si tu le laisse tomber comme si tu n'en avais rien à foutre de lui qu'est ce qui pourrait bien l'empêcher de se mettre dans le camp adverse?Si tu l'aimes, comme tu le prétends, est-ce que tu pourras supporter cela? Percy n'était pas aux ordres de Voldemort, mais finalement c'est tout comme et voir quelqu'un qu'on aime se dresser contre toi, cela fait mal."

Harry était éberlué par les paroles de Ron.

Il n'y avait pas pensé.

Il avait pensé à sa mort, il l'avait vu comme une délivrance.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment imaginer la guerre comme cela, non il la voyait comme un affrontement et point final.

Il avait cru que comme d'habitude, il affronterait Voldemort à la fin de l'année, qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'après Poudlard.

Il ne s'était pas imaginer la guerre comme des batailles organisées entre deux camps.

Non, ce n'était pas seulement lui et Voldemort et puis le reste on s'en fiche.

Il y avait deux camps.

Comment avait-il pu en faire aussi facilement abstraction!

Il faisait partie du bon côté, ses amis et tous ceux qu'il aimait en faisaient partie.

Poudlard était du bon côté, ils n'étaient que des enfants à protéger, et pour lui il n'y avait pas d'après Poudlard.

Non…

Il ne voulait pas penser comme ça…

Mais qu'est ce que ça signifiait un après Poudlard?

Combien de temps durerait la guerre si ça ne se terminait pas à la fin de cette septième année?

Cela voulait-il dire que ça allait continuer comme cela encore longtemps?

Ses entraînements, ce poids sur son cœur ne cesserait-ils donc pasbientôt?

Devrait-il voir les morts, des morts par centaines, tomber autour de lui?

Devrait-il voir Drago devenir mangemort, porter une marque hideuse sur son avant-bras et l'affronter, le voir tuer et le voir mort enfin, ou enfermé et devenir comme Sirius et sa cousine Belatrix?

Harry regarda Hermione cherchant un soutien, un soutien éperdu et désespéré.

La jeune fille s'entrecroisait les doigts sous le stress et il comprit.

Elle aussi pensait comme Ron, elle ne le lui avait simplement pas dit pour le protéger et maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

"Je… je crois que je dois y réfléchir, encore." Fît-il en se levant pour monter dans son dortoir.

Ron et Hermionne étaient seul, embarrassés._Mais si vous espérez, chères téléyaoïstes, que je reste là à attendre qu'il se passe quelques choses entre eux, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil! Je crois plutôt qu'on a un beau blond à aller espionner! Youhou! ( Rohh, c'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère…)_

**OoOoO**

_Un autre soir à Serpentard… _

_Sa salle commune, le vert et l'argent, la hiérarchie, le calme et les conversations châtiées emplies de sous-entendue…_Son leader, son prince, Drago Malfoy, resplendissait par son absence.

Pansy Parkinson, préfète de sa maison lisait un livre assise sur un canapé confortable, et vert, devant la cheminée.

Elle redressait la tête par intermittences pour chercher le blond du regard.

Il n'était pas là, il aurait du y être.

Normalement, il venait tous les soirs ou presque dans la salle commune pour se montrer et accessoirement pour faire respecter l'ordre et le calme légendaire de sa maison.

Mais depuis quelques jours, il ne venait plus.

Cela faisait quatre soirs, quatre soirs qu'il n'était pas venu.

La journée, il semblait absent et irritable, plus que d'habitude.

En cours, elle voyait son regard se perdre dans le vague, et sa plume s'arrêter de prendre notes en faisant des pâtés aléatoires sur ses parchemins impeccables.

Et quand elle le voyait enfin s'apercevoir de sa maladresse, cela devenait encore plus étrange.

Ces mâchoires se serraient, ses sourcils se fronçaient… et ses yeux… s'embuaient de larmes de rage en fixant les taches sur le papier immaculé.

Elle avait déjà vu Drago dans cet état.

De nombreuse fois même.

Un match de Quidditch de perdu, surtout contre Potter, une humiliation, surtout contre Potter, une note en dessous de quelqu'un d'autre, là, c'était Granger, mais c'était une Griffondor donc du pareil au même…

Les occasions étaient multiples.

Il ne disait jamais ce qu'il le mettait dans cet état de fureur contenue, mais elle l'avait toujours sue.

Elle le connaissait, aussi bien qu'il était possible de connaître un Malfoy.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer par quoi que ce soit.

La haine, les humiliations, les frustrations, il les transcendait pour avancer.

Pourtant, à présent il n'y arrivait pas, elle le voyait et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était ainsi, depuis quatre putains de jours.

Elle avait attendu, maintenant il fallait qu'elle sache.

Son Drago ne devait pas rester un mystère pour elle, non mais!

Et puis ça lui crevait le cœur qu'il soit comme ça!

Si ça continuait ainsi, il allait se faire exploser par Granger dans toutes les matières et il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Il fallait qu'elle veille sur lui, le pauvre chou.

C'était décidé, elle allait agir!

Elle refermât dans un claquement sec son livre d'arithmancie, ce qui fît sursauter le petit Théo assis à ses pieds pour être plus près de la chaleur du feu.

"Théo. Est-ce que tu sais où est Blaise?" Demandât-elle.

Il clignait adorablement de ses yeux dorés, le petit con.

"Oui. Il doit être dans notre dortoir. Il doit dormir encore. Pourquoi?" Répondît le jeune homme.

"C'est bien ce soir que Drago, Greg et Vinc ont leur entraînement de Quidditch, mmh?"

Elle le savait évidement, elle avait posé simplement cette question pour détourner l'attention.

Il acquiesça et elle partit aussitôt vers le dortoir des Septièmes années en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle préférait que Théo pense qu'elle voulait draguer Blaise, plutôt qu'elle enquête sur la vie privée de Drago.

Elle descendît les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons et tapa délicatement à la porte de celle des dernières années.

Elle n'attendît pas la réponse et entrât.

"Blaise?"

Le dortoir était silencieux, et plongé dans le noir.

Elle se dirigeât d'un simple lumos sans rencontrer aucun obstacle, les garçons de Serpentard étaient parfaitement ordonnés.

Elle se dirigeât vers le lit de Blaise, les rideaux avaient été fermés, il devait certainement dormir.

Elle soulevât un pan de rideau, il était là, étendu, parfaitement immobile.

Elle tirât un peu plus le rideau, le garçon ne réagit toujours pas.

Elle sût alors que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un Serpentard ne se laisserait pas surprendre dans son sommeil ainsi en temps normal.

Décidément, c'était la semaine des cas!

"Blaise!" Fît-elle en le secouant un peu.

Toujours pas de réactions.

Elle jetât le sort qui allumât toutes les bougies de la pièce, mais même la lumière vive ne réveillât pas plus le garçon.

Mais dormait-il?

Elle refoulât sa panique, et calmement auscultât le jeune homme.

Il n'était pas mort.

Déjà, un bon point.

Mais il ne dormait pas, il avait les yeux à demi fermé, en fait, ses pupilles remuaient lentement, et sa bouche entrouverte restée figée dans un sourire béat.

Elle respirât son haleine, elle ne sentait rien de particulier.

Il ne devait donc pas être empoisonné, ou drogué par quelques choses qu'il aurait avalé.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien autour du lit, pas de bouteilles, pas de fioles, pas de poudre… rien.

"Blaise!" Criât-elle presque en sortant sa baguette. "Enervatum!"

Le sort ne fût pas exactement efficace, Blaise fût secoué d'un frisson électrique mais ne sortît de sa transe pour autant, au contraire elle se transformait plutôt en bad trip.

La seule chose positive fût que le sortilège de réveil lui avait fait lâcher quelque chose.

Un objet qui s'empressât d'aller rouler sous le lit de Théo un peu plus loin.

Pansy s'accroupît au sol pour l'apercevoir et lançât un: "Accio petite boule blanche." Et elle se retrouvât aussitôt en main avec une petite sphère qui semblait faite de verre mais qui avait un touché plus velouté et chaud.

Une peau de pèche, une brume veloutée et translucide, l'objet était bien étrange.

"Blaise, qu'est ce que c'est?" Fît-elle en lui foutant la sphère sous le nez.

Les yeux flous du garçon se fixèrent vaguement dessus.

"Abraza la Luze." Murmurât-il avec difficulté.

Abraza la Luze, Abraza la Luze, qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc, de l'Espagnol?

Cela lui disait quelque chose, elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue!

Un objet sombre, certainement.

Il embrasse la lumière, voilà ce que ça voulait dire.

Cet objet devait être embrassé et là, il se passait quelque chose.

Une sphère blanche qu'il fallait embrasser, l'Abraza la Luze, mais oui!

Elle s'en souvenait!

"Finite incantetem!" Fît-elle sur la sphère.

La sphère perdît aussitôt sa chaleur et son coté brumeux, et devint complètement blanche et opaque, sa texture aussi était devenue parfaitement lisse et froide.

Pansy ne se laissât pas plus longtemps obnubilé par la boule, Blaise faisait une crise de spasmophilie ou quelque chose comme ça, elle n'avait pas le temps pour s'adonner à la contemplation.

Elle jetât un sort sur la porte pour que personne n'entende quoi que ce soit et ne puisse entrer.

Elle savait que Blaise aurait prit mal d'être vu ainsi si faible et impuissant par plus de personne qu'elle.

Elle glissât la sphère dans la poche de son jeans et se précipitât sur le garçon.

Respire…

Bois… Tu dois boire Blaise!

Calme-toi, c'est fini…

Calme toi et respire…

Ne pleure pas, voyons c'est fini…

Pourquoi pleures-tu?

Idiot…

Pansy était assise au bord du lit, Blaise pleurait allongé en la serrant par la taille, enfouissant son visage contre son ventre.

Elle lui caressait le dos, en continuant à lui parler.

A un moment quelqu'un essayât d'entrer, ce devait être Théo.

Il n'insistât pas.

"Rend-la moi, s'il te plait."

"Non."

"Pansy, s'il te plait!"

"Non Blaise, et estimes toi heureux que je me sois débrouillé seule avec tes conneries sans en appeler Rogue. J'ai vraiment eut peur tu sais."

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, la pression de ses bras aussi.

"Mais ça ne fait rien… ce n'est rien de grave. Ce n'est pas dangereux!"

"Raconte moi ce que te fais ce 'rien', à part bien sur le fait que ça te rend aussi réactif qu'un légume et visiblement totalement dépendant.Tu me pleures dessus, je te signale! Ressaisi-toi! Un 'rien' ne te ferait pas me supplier! "

"Pansy…"

"Tu sais que j'ai raison.Raconte-moi plutôt a quoi sert ce machin, Abraza la luze.Qu'est ce qui se passe quand tu l'embrasses? "

Silence, et reniflements, puis Blaise se décidât à parler enfin.

"Tu tombes, tu te fonds dans la lumière. C'est doux, c'est chaud, c'est tellement paisible. C'est parfait. Et… de la lumière sort… lui. Il sort, et il vient vers toi… Il t'embrasse… Tu lui fais l'amour…"

"Lui qui lui?" Fît Pansy rêveuse.

"Lui, la personne que tu aimes.L'unique. Il est comme un Dieu, que tu pourrais enfin adorer… dans cette lumière. C'est si bon. Ne me l'enlève pas, s'il te plait."

"Je ne peux pas te le laisser Blaise, regarde-toi. Je ne peux pas…"

Le silence se fît pendant un très long moment.

Blaise ne disait plus rien, il ne pleurait plus, il se détachât de Pansy pour regardait le plafond de toile de son lit, puis plus rien.

"Je sais qui tu vois, tu sais? Blaise, tu n'es pas plus mal loti que n'importe qui. Si j'embrassai cet Azbraza la Luze, tu sais toi aussi qui je verrais sortir de la lumière et tu sais combien j'aimerais lui faire l'amour comme tu l'as décris. Tu sais que je n'ai pourtant aucune chance avec lui à part en rêve. Cet objet serait bien pratique n'est ce pas? Mais je ne l'utiliserais pas, et tu sais pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi?" Demandât Blaise dans un souffle.

Pansy sourît.

"Ce n'est pas très Serpentard, ce que je vais te dire. Je ne le ferais pas par ce que… je ne veux pas le salir, ou le trahir. Je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer pour te dire cela. Mais pour moi, le sexe est quelque chose qui doit se faire à deux. Les fantasmes sont fait pour être réalisé. Et l'amour pour être vécu. Je l'aime, il ne m'aime pas comme ça, peut être ne m'aime-t-il même pas comme amie. Je l'aimerai donc platoniquement, de loin, je ne l'importunerai pas avec cela. Et je ne souillerai pas son image en l'utilisant pour mes petites pensées perverses. Je ne veux pas me perdre la-dedans, car s'il ne m'aime pas, c'est que nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu te perds la-dedans Blaise, tu en oublis de vivre et de passer à autre chose."

"Mais s'il t'était impossible de passer à autre chose?" Demandât le garçon.

"Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis? Admettons que l'amour parfait existe sur cette terre, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait réciproque? Alors du moment qu'il ne l'est pas, c'est que ça ne doit pas être l'amour parfait, voilà tout. Mais tu sais comme moi que la perfection n'est pas de ce monde, n'est ce pas?"

Il ne répondait pas.

"N'est ce pas, Blaise?"

"Tu as… tu as complètement raison. Je… je vais l'oublier. Je l'oublierai. Il est déjà de l'histoire ancienne."

La jeune fille sourit en caressant les cheveux du garçon.

"Bien. Je ne savais pas que tu te reprendrais si vite, je suis fière de toi Blaise Zabini."

"Ho, ça va! Ne te fous pas de moi! Pourquoi es-tu venu me faire chier au fait?"

Elle l'avait presque oublié dans tout ça!

"Je suis venue te parler de Drago."

Blaise lui jetât un sourire narquois.

Il pouvait bien se venger un peu, elle venait de lui arracher son dangereux petit plaisir.

"Je ne suis pas venue te demander des conseils de drague depuis ma quatrième année, alors ne t'enflammes pas."

"Je ne m'enflamme pas."

"Je suis venue te demander si tu ne saurais pas pourquoi il est étrange en ce moment."

"Etrange?"

"Evidement, tu n'as peut être pas remarqué. Pff… Je suis bien avancé, moi!Depuis quatre jours, Blaise! Depuis quatre jours Drago est ailleurs! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout chez lui. Tu ne vois donc rienqui aurait pu provoquer cette réaction? Rien du tout? "

"Si. Bien sur, il y a quelque chose. Enfin, ça ne semblait pas l'affecter à ce moment là. Ce n'est peut être pas ça après tout."

"Raconte-moi."

"Tu te rappels la soirée d'Halloween? On faisait tourner en bourrique des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles. Drago était avec nous, puis à un moment il a disparut."

"Oui, je m'en rappel. Il avait l'air un peu lubrique avant de partir. Je pensais qu'il était allé se taper un jolie p'tit cul qu'il avait repéré."

"Il est effectivement allé à la chasse au p'tit cul de… Potter."

"P… Potter?"

"Oui, Potter. Incroyable, n'est ce pas!"

"Non… Pas lui!"

"Et si, monstrueux!" Fît –il en souriant de toutes ses dents. "Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il ne se souvenait plus de quoi que ce soit le lendemain. Il est venu nous en parler, par ce qu'il croyait que c'était encore l'une de mes blagues. On a déterminé qu'en fait, il avait été drogué par Luna Lovegood."

"Quelle salle pute, elle voulait se le sauter!"

" Hum, enfin bref… Il avait rendez-vous le soir suivant, avec Potter, pour revivre le souvenir dans une pensine. Il ne nous a pas dit grand chose sur cette soirée là. Juste que Potter était un sombre conard, pitoyable au pieu et qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se rappeler du tout ce soir là. C'est tout."

"IDIOTS!"

"Quoi? Qu'est ce qui te prend?"

"Il vous a menti, espèces de cons!"

"Et alors! Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre que Potter soit bon ou mauvais au pieux, tu peux me le dire!"

"Tu ne comprends pas!" Fît-elle en secouant la tête, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. "Il est amoureux! Il est amoureux de… DE POTTER!"

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi!Tu sais ce qu'il pense de l'amour! Il ne sera jamais amoureux de personne! Encore moins de Potter, bon sang Pansy, calme-toi. "

Elle secouait frénétiquement la tête, en reculant un peu.

"Tu verras! Demain, observe le bien, et tu verras!"

Sur ce, la jeune fille tournât aussitôt les talons et libérât la porte.

Elle filât si vite dans son dortoir que personne ne la remarquât, ni ne lui adressât la parole.

Personne, sauf une, un jeune garçon au regard ambré et aux cheveux cendrés.

Théo, il était parmi les filles de septièmes années à roucouler et à faire le beau, à ronronner sous leurs caresses et leurs paroles de miel, pourtant il n'avait rien perdu de la fuite éplorée de Pansy.

Cela le fît même sourire.

_**A suivre...**_

**NDA: **Voilà, un nouveau et tout beau chapitre de plus. On n'y voit même pas Drago, qui resplendie de par son absence, mais comme on parle pas mal de lui alors moi ça me va, et vous? Bah oui, c'est vous le principal dans tout ça, je n'écris pas pour moi-même, je ne suis pas altruiste et sage au point de ne pas rechercher la gloire auprès de mon pitit public adoré de moi, huhu. Je me fais rire toute seule. Bon je vais aussitôt attendre de ce pas vos reviews par centaines de milliers! Yeahhh, je suis riche!

Levia


	6. Manque et entrainements

**

* * *

Titre : Rappel-toi ****

* * *

Chapitre 6 **_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la table des Serpentards, on y trouve des Serpentards qui déjeunent, des Serpentards qui discutent sur « Comment façonner la face du monde à leur convenance », des Serpentards qui révisent pour leurs ASPICs, mais surtout, un Serpentard qui est beau comme ange glacé. J'ai nommé Drago Malfoy, faisons-lui une ovation, la hola, la vague, la chanson du virage droit… Bon c'est sur lui ne nous entend pas, chères téléyaoïstes, mais ça défoule, hihi. _

Drago Malfoy était à sa place habituel, entouré comme toujours de Greg et Vince à sa droite, de Pansy à sa gauche et de Blaise en face de lui.

Théo, lui ne mangeait jamais à la même place, c'était une chose plutôt rare pour un Serpentard, normalement chaque vert et argent maintenait toujours sa place face aux autres, pour la défendre, pour y gagner un échelon éventuellement dans leur hiérarchie.

C'était un devoir de tous les instants.

Pas pour Théo.

Lui, il ne s'était créé aucune place, et rétrospectivement il pouvait toutes les avoirs.

Il lui arrivait même, damnation, de manger à d'autre table que celle de sa maison.

_- C'est un garçon bizarre,_ se disait Drago. _Il semble tellement innocent, mais il est un Serpentard, un vrai. A sa manière, il a son pouvoir sur les autres. On devrait se méfier de lui, mais cela semble impossible._

Drago se demandait même si le petit Théo ne dégageait pas des relents envoûtants.

Comment expliquer cette séduction de masse ?

Il n'avait pourtant pas le physique d'un demi ou même d'un quart vélane.

Il était bien pratique de maintenir ses pensées sur le mystère Théo, quand tout en lui voulait se tourner vers un autre mystère qu'il lui tenait bien plus au corps que quoi que ce soit.

_- Quand on parle du loup…_

De nouvelles personnes entraient dans la salle, à leurs manières enjouées et bruyantes, il sut que c'était des Griffondors.

Par réflexe, il releva les yeux pour les identifier.

Potter.

Il rabaissa aussitôt ces yeux sur son assiette, mais à ses côtés Pansy se leva comme une véritable furie en faisant grincer le ban sur le sol.

Ce n'était pas un comportement normal, et toute la table des Serpentards, voir d'ailleurs, dardait des dizaines de regards plus ou moins discret sur elle.

Pansy semblait furieuse, et dans sa fureur, il avait du mal à savoir si elle était feinte, elle marchait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

Au niveau des Griffondors, elle redressât brusquement son sac de classe d'un mouvement violent sur son épaule et percutât la poitrine de Potter qui sursautât.

_- Elle doit jouer la comédie,_ se disait Drago.

Elle se retourna aussitôt vers Potter avec un sourire mauvais, et une lueur démente dans le regard.

Drago la voyait se rapprocher du survivant avec son sourire et ses paroles acerbes qu'elle crachait furieusement sur lui.

Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, et apparemment elle devait murmurer si bas que Potter devait être le seul à la comprendre, mais il pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle lui disait.

Finalement, Pansy virevolta, giflant dédaigneusement de ses cheveux longs et impeccablement ondulés le visage du Griffondor, en s'enfuyant toujours aussi furieuse de la grande salle.

Potter restait apparemment stupéfait en regardant la grande porte par laquelle la Serpentarde brune avait disparue, ses amis autours lui s'offusquaient ou se moquaient, puis lentement il tournât la tête vers la table des Serpentards.

Drago ne détournât pas le regard tout de suite, il ne voulait pas montrer sa gêne vis à vis de l'autre, alors il étirât lui aussi ses lèvres dans un rictus mauvais.

Blaise à côté de lui éclata d'un rire nerveux qui l'étonna et il détourna enfin le regard de Potter pour dévisager son ami.

« Tu deviens fou, Blaise ? » Demanda Greg à ses côtés. « Tu n'es vraiment pas normale depuis quelques jours. »

« Ta gueule ! » Hurla presque le jeune homme.

Greg fronçât des sourcils, il semblait vexé mais ne dit rien de plus, Vince semblait avoir pris les paroles de Blaise pour lui-même et semblait lui aussi bouder.

Drago ne s'étonnait même plus de la complicité entre ses deux Serpentards là, il tournât plutôt son attention vers Blaise.

Il était très grand, bien plus grand que lui, et plutôt beau jeune homme, il avait les cheveux court et brun coiffé avec du gel en centaines de petits pics dressés sur sa tête, ses yeux était brun vert, ses sourcils bien dessiné et son visage était fin, tout comme son corps.

Il était habillé de ses tenues noires et impeccables, comme d'habitude, mais quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Drago se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plutôt.

Le garçon était couvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur sur son visage, sa bouche était déformée par un rictus nerveux, il se mordillait les lèvres sans relâche et se rongeait les ongles et ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger dans tous les sens, à tel point qu'on aurait dit qu'ils tremblaient.

Ses pupilles étaient tellement étrécies et ses iris bien plus clairs qu'ils semblaient plus qu'être couleurs pures.

« Blaise. »Fit-il pour attirer son attention. « Tu es en manque. »

C'était une constatation, simplement.

« Ta gueule ! » Redit-il avec le même ton que pour Greg.

Drago se redressa et l'attrapât par le col violemment.

« Tu ne me parles pas comme ça ! »

L'autre ne captait rien à la situation, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus tremblant et vitreux, et ses mains se mirent à trembler et un flot de jurons sortait de sa gorge en un murmure incessant qui allait croissant.

Drago passât sous la table pour se mettre du côté du Serpentard en manque, il posât sa main sur son front et pali d'un ton.

Blaise était bouillant, et moite de sueur, il délirait toujours en lançant insultes et injures, mais bizarrement on aurait dit que ce n'était pas le préfet en chef ni qui que ce soit en particulier qu'il insultait.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. » Fît Drago et aussitôt les deux grands gaillards passèrent eux aussi sous la table pour être rapidement de l'autre côté.

Ils prirent Blaise chacun d'un côté et le traînèrent plus qu'ils l'emmenèrent voir madame Pomefresh, Drago en tête du cortège avait jeté un sort pour affaiblir la voix du Serpentard délirant, ces insultes devenaient franchement gênantes.

Ce matin là, la grande salle restât longtemps en effervescence, il était rare de voir les Serpentards perdrent leur calme et leur retenue légendaire, et aujourd'hui il y avait eux deux cas d'esclandre, c'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour déclencher la fabuleuse machine à ragots de Poudlard.

_Si vous vous demandez, chères téléyaoïstes, pourquoi un certain mignon petit Serpentard n'a pas daigné accourir, éploré, derrière le cortège, je vous répondrais que peu- être, il n'en avait rien à foutre compte tenu de la charmante compagnie qui l'entoure actuellement. __En même temps, je n'ai pas pensé à me munir de détecteurs mentaux pour des cas comme lui, donc laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute. Il va peut-être falloir que je commence à m'équiper sérieusement car, il commence à y avoir pas mal de fans du petit Théo…_

* * *

Drago restât un moment à l'infirmerie tandis que les deux autres étaient partis en cours.

Il vit l'infirmière s'afférer sur le corps de Blaise, lui donner des potions calmantes qui lui permirent de parler.

Ce qu'il disait sous le coup des médicaments magique était extrêmement confus mais Drago saisit toutefois trois petits mots qui l'éclairèrent fortement : Abraza… la… Luze…

L'infirmière aussi dut comprendre car elle le fusillât du regard en allant chercher d'autres potions dans son armoire.

Elle devait croire que l'Abraza la Luze venait du manoir Malfoy, toutefois elle ne lui fît aucune remarque et quand Blaise s'endormit, elle se tournât vers lui plus calmement.

« Monsieur Malfoy, votre camarade Zabini est dans un cas de manque à une drogue magique avancé. Exactement comme vous me l'aviez suggéré. » Elle avait appuyé sur ses derniers mots. « Il restera à l'infirmerie quelques jours, au pire une semaine. Je le ferais dormir la plupart du temps jusqu'à ce que son corps retrouve un rythme normal. Je vous laisse le soin d'en avertir votre directeur de maison et vos professeurs. » Fit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin signé.

Drago regarda le justificatif, puis le mît dans sa poche.

« Est-ce que les visites sont autorisées ? » Demanda-t-il.

L'infirmière sembla réfléchir un moment, puis acquiesça à contre cœur.

« Elles le sont, Monsieur Malfoy. Mais vous connaissez les règles mieux que personne. »

Il hocha de la tête, puis adressât un bref « Au revoir » polie à l'infirmière et se dirigea vers le cours de DCFM.

Il n'était pas Potter, les Serpentards n'était pas des Griffondors, mais il connaissait quand même l'infirmerie et madame Pomefresh assez bien, il les connaissait même personnellement, et il y avait emmené toujours quelques élèves de sa maison de temps en temps.

Cette année, il y avait eu une première année qui était tombé dans les escaliers, Vincent avait eut plusieurs côtes cassé après avoir pris un cognard à l'entraînement dans le ventre, mais ce n'était pas le seul de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard à avoir fait un tour à l'infirmerie.

Son ancien capitaine avait été le plus casse cou, mais lui il devait aimer ça s'exploser la gueule.

Enfin… surtout se l'exploser contre celle de Dubois, mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne, à présent qu'il était le capitaine l'équipe de Serpentard, les joueurs étaient plus perfides, plus précis, il y avait moins de casse mais pas vraiment plus de victoires sur Griffondor.

Il sortît du château et se rendit dans une immense serre désaffectée qui avait été aménagé en gymnase.

C'était là qu'ils avaient maintenant cours de DCFM.

Leur nouveau professeur, Madame Fassbinder était une vieille femme qui parlait l'anglais avec un accent nordique très prononcé.

Elle devait être du même age que le professeur MacGonagal même si ses manières et ses vêtements la rendais un peu plus jeune.

Les cours prenaient des allures d'entraînement d'Auror intensif mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Sous toute la serre les élèves par petits groupe se battaient expérimentant le dernier sortilège appris, apparemment un sort électrique qui suivait sa cible jusqu'à l'atteindre, elle ou un autre obstacle.

C'était aussi l'occasion de tester les sorts de bouclier de protection, et de toute part les éclairs grésillaient, les cris résonnaient et barrières magnétiques s'érigeaient autours des jeunes sorciers.

Drago sillonna entre tout cela sans se faire toucher jusqu'au professeur, il lui présenta le justificatif et alla rejoindre Greg et Vince.

Théo était encore en compagnie des filles, de Griffondor par-dessus le marché.

Rien ne l'arrêtait celui là !

Drago s'amusa tout le restant du cours à ériger des boucliers de protections de plus en plus grand, le plus en plus puissant.

Il avait beau être arrivé en retard il avait saisi le truc quasiment instantanément.

A croire qu'il connaissait déjà le truc !

A la fin du cours, il avait demandé à Pansy, Mili, Greg et Vince de l'encercler et de lancer le sortilège de foudre contre lui seul, se faisant ainsi remarquer par tout le monde pour sa plus grande joie.

Son bouclier était parfait, un beau cercle à peine teinté de reflets bleus, tout autour de lui les éclairs couraient et glissaient le long de la paroi invisible.

Le professeur les félicitât de sa voix grave et rauque aux accents allemands pour leurs spectaculaires initiatives, et Serpentard ce jour là reçut une cinquantaine de points, dix chacun pour Pansy, Mili, Greg et Vince, sauf pour Drago qui en reçut vingt.

Avec en prime le regard noir des Griffondors et le tableau était parfait.

* * *

_Du côté de nos amis les gentils Griffondors…_

« Regardez le comme il se la joue ! Comme il se la pète à mort ce petit conard ! Harry aurait pu lui faire voler en éclat son bouclier de merde, alors qu'il arrête de se la ramener ! » Pestait Ron Weasley.

Le fait que Harry avait eu une aventure d'un soir ne changeait en rien le fait qu'un Weasley détesterait toujours un Malfoy, et vice versa.

Quand bien même il y aurait entre eux mariage en grande pompe, Ron n'en démordrait jamais, c'était une tradition ancestrale et chez les sorciers, de sang pur notamment, on avait du mal à se défaire de ce genre de chose.

Sans doute que cela s'imprégnait dans le sang, génération après génération.

Ce qui était paradoxal, puisque ce matin même il encourageait encore Harry a être un peu plus entreprenant en amour, donc envers Malfoy !

C'était à n'y rien comprendre, alors disons qu'il râlait juste pour la forme.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? » Lui répondit Harry. « Après tout, on a toujours pensé que les Serpentards étaient seulement des blaireaux violents et sournois, mais tu as vu leurs éclairs ? On voyait qu'ils faisaient ça à pleine puissance, et puis surtout le bouclier de Malfoy était parfaitement circulaire ! Le sortilège de protection n'est sensé que se projeter en avant. »

« Rahhh, merci j'avais remarqué ! Mais toi aussi, tu aurais peut le faire, non ? » Reprit le rouquin.

« Encore aurait-il fallu y penser. » Fit Hermionne. « Le professeur les a félicité pour leurs initiatives, pas vraiment pour leurs puissances, même si leurs puissances n'étaient pas négligeables. C'est une chose d'apprendre ce qu'on nous dit mais en sortir le meilleur pour aller plus loin que l'enseignement, c'est vraiment quelque chose de positif. »

Ron grogna, et le trio continua sa marche vers le château.

L'air était frais même si l'hiver arrivait tardivement cette année et il faisait encore un beau soleil.

« C'est quand même dommage qu'aucun Serpentard ne fasse partie de l'AD. Ils auraient pu nous apprendre certaines choses, vous ne croyez pas ? » Reprit Hermionne.

« Hermionne, ils auraient été insupportables oui ! » Renchérit Ron.

« Je suis du même avis que Ron. Ils pourraient nous apprendre des tas de choses si seulement ils n'étaient pas si… imbuvables ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis j'ai dans l'idée que ce serait une bonne chose d'apprendre à connaître les Serpentards. Cela casserait les rumeurs comme quoi ils ne sont que des vipères en attente de devenir Mangemorts, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Ron persiflât comme quoi il n'y avait pas de fumé sans feu, mais Harry le coupât.

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour les convaincre, Hermionne ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je vais aller en parler à Drago. Après tout, on est assez civilisé ensemble depuis que nous sommes tous les deux les préfets en chef de Poudlard. »

Ron grogna tout le reste du trajet.

_

* * *

La prochaine réunion de l'AD avait justement lieu ce vendredi soir, n'est ce pas un hasard fabuleux ? Cinq jours étaient passé depuis le fameux jour de la pensine et cela aurait pu être une très bonne occasion, chères téléyaoïstes, pour Harry et Drago de se revoirs et de se combattre et se roulé boulé l'un sur l'autre et tout et tout… _

_Voir même de mêler leurs langues devant tout le monde ! Miaou !_

_Malheureusement, Harry ne faisait plus vraiment partie de l'AD, ses après cours renforcés, avec tous les professeurs ou presque, l'accaparé tous les soirs de la semaine._

_Donc laissons tomber les fantasmes et reprenons le fil de la réalité._

Le survivant n'en revenait toujours pas que Hermionne ai réussi à convaincre les Serpentards de venir, juste une fois pour voir, au rendez-vous de l'AD.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir évité une confrontation avec Drago, il était un peu confus à ce sujet.

Il préférât donc éviter d'y réfléchir, et puis de toute façon il n'avait plus le temps de penser.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait facilement tenir tête à deux professeurs, il était normal de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Si le professeur MacGonagal était plutôt un adversaire « faible », Rogue par contre n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

La vérité était que l'homme ne lui faisait aucun cadeau et prenait chaque séance comme un combat personnel, c'est à se demander ou il pouvait puiser une telle énergie.

La haine que son maître de potion avait développée, avant même le jour de sa naissance, en son encontre devait lui donner des ailes.

Et puis il n'avait pas du entré par le passé dans les rangs de Voldemort pour seulement lui concocter des gentilles potions, non, il avait une réelle force, une réelle ingéniosité perfide.

Son professeur de métamorphose par contre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y aller à peu près modérément avec lui.

Sauf qu'à pressent le trio, MacGonagal, Rogue, plus Madame Fassbinder commençait à vraiment sentir le roussit pour lui.

Ce n'était que le début donc ils y allaient doucement, mais bon sang quelle femme !

Heureusement que Dumbledor renouvelé toujours un enchantement extrêmement puissant sur la serre, ce qui permettait que quels que soient les sorts utilisés, la mort ou des blessures grave ne pouvait survenir dans ce lieu.

Le combat se déroulé donc dans la serre désaffectée ou avait lieu les cours de DCFM, sauf que si de jours elle semblait juste passablement emménagé, la nuit elle était tout autre.

Le sol se transformait chaque soir, en véritable parcours du combattant, on y rencontrait toutes sortes d'obstacles et de terrains différents.

Vive l'imagination et la magie puissante de Dumbledor, la guerre pouvait commencer.

Harry le survivant, contre le reste du monde, tous les coups étaient permis ou presque.

Ici, il avait vu le professeur MacGonagal transformer le terrain en bourbier et sables mouvants, ou encore transformer les éléments du décor en horde d'animaux sauvages qu'elle dirigeait contre lui.

Il y avait vu Rogue devenir tantôt un géant, tantôt devenir multiple.

_- Des dizaines de Rogue, l'enfer sur terre !_

Et quand on parlait d'enfer, il l'avait même vu voler grâce à d'immenses ailes de démon noires, effilées et crochues.

Et maintenant qu'il arrivait enfin à s'en sortir face à ses deux enragés, enfin surtout Rogue, en voilà une troisième encore pire !

Fassbinder était une experte en sortilèges traceurs, c'est à dire un sort, ou plutôt une invocation élémentaire, qui n'a pas besoin d'être visé sur une personne, on le crée simplement en pensant à l'ennemi et il prend vie, il prend corps et il te suit à la trace et il ne te lâche plus.

Ce soir là, quand le gong de bronze sonna le départ des festivités, il disparut dans une explosion tonitruante et il courut ensuite se cacher là où le terrain le lui permettait, dans un petit bosquet d'arbre, et il attendît l'attaque, il devait d'abord observer avant d'agir.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Soudain un arbre à côté de lui s'était déraciné et en fendue sur sa largeur, il n'était plus que racines grouillantes et gueule d'échardes fonçant comme un poulpe géant sur lui en agitant ses branches dans des craquements sinistres.

C'était assez impressionnant, mais il le parât en lui projetant une colle épaisse qui le bloquât dans ses mouvements étranges.

Comme une maladie qui se propage, chaque arbre fut possédé de la même manière et Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sortir de sa cachette en se frayant un passage en embourbant de glue tout ce qui bougeait.

Enfin, quand il se fut dégagé de ce fatras végétal, il appelât à lui une tornade de feu qui embrasât les arbres encore gigotant comme de la paille sèche.

Il maîtrisait bien les invocations élémentaires, il adorait cette magie qui n'était vraiment pas courante en Angleterre.

La colle fit office de combustible magique et le bois se désintégra en un rien de temps.

Aussitôt, il se lançât un sort ignifuge sur lui-même et attendit la suite en suffoquant, la main devant la bouche, caché dans la fumée brûlante.

La suite vint, mais pas comme il s'y attendait, mais attendait-il quelque chose de particulier de toute façon ?

La déflagration de feu se condensât sur elle-même et pris forme.

Harry en restât béat d'admiration, ce devait être un sortilège lancé à deux par Fassbinder et MacGonagal, pour allier ainsi élément et créature.

Un dragon rougeoyant et immense, un dragon fait de feu et cracheur de flammes.

Harry se prit une vague déferlante en pleine face, il portât les bras devant son visage pour se protéger.

Il était ignifugé certes, mais ce dragon avait aussi une vraie queue qui balayé le sol furieusement, et de vraies dents qui claquaient sinistrement à ses oreilles.

Il était vraiment temps de réagir !

Harry s'en sortît un peu roussit après quelques acrobaties grâce à un sort qui transformât le monstre en statue de glace.

Il avait aussitôt fait leviter tout ce qui traînait autours de lui pour les projeter contre le corps pétrifié.

Le petit bosquet n'était plus que ruine fumante, jonché de bloc de pierre et de glace.

Harry se laissa aller une fraction de seconde en trop à la mélancolie face à ce spectacle de désolation et Rogue en profita pour apparaître soudainement derrière lui.

L'homme lui lançât des sortes d'anneaux de lumières qui cherchèrent à s'enrouler autours de son corps, sans doute pour l'étouffer, mais sa rapidité était décuplée par la magie et Harry les évitât de justesse.

Puis commandant à la terre, il dressât devant lui un labyrinthe de mottes noires et de pierres condensées qui percutât les anneaux dans leurs courses et les firent exploser.

Tout s'écroulât, la fumée les envahit et Harry en profitât pour conjurer un aigle géant à partir d'une souche moins calcinée que les autres.

Il entendit Rogue hurler, le rapace avait du le surprendre, ou alors cela était un piége pour lui faire croire qu'il était hors course.

De toute façon, Harry était déjà loin du labyrinthe effondré, et silencieux comme un chat il se dirigeait vers une petite marre que Dumbledor avait créé plutôt.

Il jeta prestement un sort qui réchauffa l'eau au point de former un nuage moite et parfaitement opaque tout autour de lui.

Les bruits d'ébullition et de bouillonnement couvraient le son qui émanait du moindre de ses mouvements, au cas ou il en ferait, une erreur n'était pas à exclure.

Ensuite il jetât partout autour de lui des sorts de toutes sortes, dressant des pièges à loups, des plantes aux longues lianes vénéneuse qui ne demandaient qu'à s'enrouler autours des cous de leurs victimes, des creux camouflé et fragile avec des pics acérés, des sables mouvants, etc…

Puis il lançât un sortilège de puanteur qui, il l'espérait, rendrait les adversaires moins attentifs, lui-même était immunisé, ce sort était bien pratique par certain aspect.

Enfin quand tout fut prêt, il s'assit en tailleur et fît le vide dans son esprit, il attendait.

Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit… puis…

Il entendît quelque chose, des glissements sur le sol, puis un piège qui se refermait.

Un autre glissement vint aussitôt après et ainsi de suite, quelqu'un se frayait un chemin dans la brume moite.

Sans doute cette personne conjurait des Serpents ou autres créatures qui rampaient devant elle pour détecter les pièges, mais cette méthode était trop lente, il n'avait rien à craindre, il se reconcentra car le danger viendrait bientôt d'ailleurs.

Et il vint…

_Une vision de cauchemars…_

_Une vieille femme blanche et hideuse qui glissait vers lui d'une façon lente et bizarrement saccadée…_

_Une sorte de détraqueur femelle, le corps à peine dissimulé dans un drapé de brume blanche et effilochée et de ses cheveux longs tout aussi blancs…_

_Ses yeux complètementvide et creux…_

_Blanc..._

_Sa bouche édentée de quelques chicots putrides et pointus…_

_Son petit nez rachitique comme si sa peau lui collait au crane directement et sans aucun cartilage…_

_Son râle rauque de maudite qu'elle émettait par intermittence…_

_Ses mains squelettiques et griffues qui s'avançaient vers lui pour le saisir à la gorge…_

Harry hurlât en même temps qu'il dressait inconsciemment un bouclier protecteur devant lui.

Il venait de donné sa position, c'était trop tard, ils allaient tous rappliquer mais il n'en avait cure, il voulait que ça se termine, maintenant tout de suite alors il hurlât encore.

La créature traversât le bouclier et il se sentît un peu trahis par ses professeurs qui le laissait combattre cette… chose immonde.

Quand elle le saisit à la gorge, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de terreur, mais il eut la force de lui jeter un sort en pleins dans la poitrine qui aurait normalement fait hurler de douleur n'importe quel être un tant soit peu vivant.

Cela ne fonctionnât pas avec elle, elle n'émit pas même un glapissement, juste les râles gargouillant comme une gorge pleine de sang.

La femme resserrât son étau squelettique et griffu sur sa gorge, mais se défendre pour Harry s'était au-dessus de ses forces, il ne voulait pas la toucher ou se débattre contre elle.

C'était trop dégouttant !

Il ferma les yeux et attendit…

Il s'évanouit quand il sentit les ongles dégouttants de la créature lui pénétrer dans la chaire.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, le champ de bataille avait disparue. 

« Vous pouvez vous lever, Harry ? » Lui demandât sa directrice de maison, toujours un peu inquiète.

Il acquiesçât la bouche sèche et se relevât lentement.

Son corps était douloureux et courbaturé, mais il n'était pas blessé.

Ils s'assirent tous autours d'une sorte de petit salon qu'ils conjuraient à chaque fois à la fin de la séance.

Il remarquât que Rogue grimaça en s'assaillant, les tissus de sa robe au niveau de l'épaule étaient déchirés en trois longues griffures sanguinolentes.

_- Finalement le coup de l'aigle a fonctionné_, se dît-il.

MacGonagal avait juste le chignon un peu brûlé, et Fassbinder, quant à elle, était parfaitement indemne.

« Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« Un fantôme. J'ai appris à les conjurer au Japon. » Lui dit la vieille Allemande. « Ce n'est pas un vrai fantôme, mais une création de l'esprit et de la peur. C'est pour ça que ton bouclier et tes sorts ne servaient strictement à rien avec elle. Cette invocation ne marche que si on se laisse submergé pas la peur. Un simple « Va-t'en, je n'ai pas peur de toi » avec un peu de conviction suffît pour les faire disparaître. »

Harry porta la main à son cou et y sentit les coupures, pourtant il ne posa aucunes questions.

Les professeurs parlaient, lui disant ses points forts, ses erreurs, il écoutait seulement d'une oreille.

Ils lui apprirent aussi quelques nouveaux sorts, et Harry s'exécutât, comme toujours, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Pour une fois, il n'était pas blessé physiquement, pas besoin de passer par la case infirmerie, il pût enfin partir en direction de son dortoir, complètement épuisé non sans essuyé un dernier sarcasme de son professeur de potions.

Le vendredi soir était décidément le pire jour de la semaine !

Heureusement qu'il pouvait un peu récupérer de ses forces le week-end, autrement il serait mort de ce traitement depuis longtemps.

* * *

Quand il pénétra enfin dans la salle commune, il fut aussitôt assaillît par un Ron et une Hermionne surexcité.

« Harry ! Ce cours de l'AD ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est produit ! » S'écria Ron.

« Un miracle ! » Disait Hermionne.

« Une catastrophe, tu veux dire ! »

« Une catastrophe époustouflante ! »

« Tu dis ça par ce que tu y as réchappé ! »

« Tu es jaloux ? »

Harry les regarda se disputer avec des yeux embrumés de fatigue et de lassitude, quand Hermionne se retourna vers lui en écarquillant des narines.

« Mais tu pus ! » S'exclama-t-elle outragé en plaquant sa main devant son nez.

« Vaincre par l'odeur ne marche pas très bien. » Fit-il en lui faisant un pauvre sourire. « Je vais aller prendre une douche et je reviens pour que vous me racontiez. » Fit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« Si tu veux, on peut te raconter demain ? » Demanda la préfète en chef.

« Non non, ça va. Je reviens dans deux minutes. » Fit-il en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

Sous la douche, il se récura à fond sous l'eau bouillante pour faire partir l'odeur de marée putréfiée et de fumé acre, collé sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux.

Il s'habillât rapidement d'un sweat-shirt et d'un large jogging noir et confortable et il redescendit aussitôt, pied nu, vers la salle commune.

Il se blottît délicieusement entre Ron et Hermionne près de la cheminée ronflante, et les laissât leurs raconter le premier, et le dernier sans doute, cours de l'AD avec les Serpentards.

_

* * *

Ils étaient une petite dizaine, des septièmes années surtout, et quelques sixièmes années. _

_Ils sont arrivés en conquérants, et nous on snobé de suite, pourtant on était quatre fois plus nombreux qu'eux, mais tu crois que ça les auraient intimidé ?_

_Pas du tout !_

_Je crois que Drago était un peu déçut que tu ne sois pas la, mais il ne l'a pas trop montré._

_Mais en général, il la ramène toujours beaucoup quand tu es dans les parages, là, il observait simplement._

_A un moment, Luna est venue près de lui et ils semblaient avoir une conversation animée._

_J'ai été étonné, mais sans plus, j'avais bien trop à faire en surveillant les cinquièmes années._

_Bref !_

_On a commencé l'entraînement, on essayé de leurs en mettre pleins la vue, mais évidemment ils n'on fait qu'émettre leurs sempiternelles remarques acerbes._

_A un moment, Ron a perdu patience, et il s'est engueuler contre eux._

_Les autres aussi on commencé à s'échauffer et ça allé partir en pugilat._

_C'est alors que Drago a proposé un duel._

_J'étais contre bien sur, mais crois-tu que quelqu'un m'aurait écouté ?_

_Tu penses bien que Ron était surexcité, il crépitait déjà d'anticipation, tu le connais, mais Drago l'a aussitôt calmé en lui disant que ça ne serait pas contre lui qu'aurait lieu le duel._

_Ron était vert de rage, il était sûr que Drago le considérait plus bas qu'une merde pour ne pas vouloir se battre contre lui, mais il a tout de même accepté._

_Les Serpentards n'ont rien dit mais ils devaient communiquer par les regards, car c'est Crabe qui c'est avancé et personne par mis eux ne l'en a empêché, ou seulement rouspéter._

_Tout le monde s'est écarté pour observer le duel, et l'intensité était assez palpitante, même si je râlais encore un peu._

_Je crois que Ron était beaucoup trop confiant, trop sur de lui._

_Ne dit pas le contraire, Ron !_

_Tu prenais Crabe pour un crétin plein de muscles et sans cervelle!_

_Cesse de m'interrompre !_

_Si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiot cela ne serait pas arrivé !_

_Bref…_

_Le duel a commencé assez calmement, Ron faisait sa démonstration de force et Crabe esquivait, la plupart du temps._

_Ron se moquait de lui, mais Crabe restait calme._

_Personne ne semblait le voir, à part peut être moi qui essayé de calmer le jeu, mais le duel se transformait en véritable cirque._

_La foule en délire réclamait la mort par décapitation du Serpent, bon d'accord je m'enflamme, mais c'était presque ça._

_C'est quand l'ambiance fut à son paroxysme que le duel se renversât._

_Je le savais !_

_Je le sentais !_

_Tout cela semblait trop faux !_

_Qui eut crut que Crabe avait des dons d'acteurs ?_

_Bon, ça va, je sais ! _

_Tous les Serpentards sont à peu près comme ça mais bon…_

_Il n'empêche que tout à coup les esquives devenaient extrêmement précises, c'était comme une danse pour épuiser Ron, il tournait autours de lui!_

_Les sorts n'étaient plus du tout les même non plus, et la salle sur demande empestait la magie noire._

_Pourtant, tu sais comme maintenant elle est grande !_

_Je te le dis Harry, j'avais peur !_

_J'avais l'impression d'être retourné en arrière quand on avait combattu les mangemorts au ministère de la magie, il y a deux ans._

_J'ai supplié Drago de mettre fin à cela, c'est lui qui l'avait déclenché après tout._

_Et alors que je m'égosillais depuis au moins une demi-heure, Drago a simplement ordonné à Crabe d'arrêter._

_Il l'a fait avec une pointe de mépris envers Ron mais c'était tout de même un ordre._

_En tout cas, Crabe c'est arrêté._

_Tu crois qu'ils en seraient restés là ces abrutis ?_

_Ron, je ne parle pas des Serpentards là!_

_Toute la salle c'est mise à ronfler contre eux, j'ai entendu les pires insultes, les mots « fils de mangemorts, sales chiens à Voldemorts, pourritures noires », etc… revenaient sans arrêt._

_C'est pas que je les plains, ils m'ont suffisamment insulté dans ma vie pour que je les prenne en pitié, mais tu comprends, c'était moi qui les avais invité !_

_Je voulais une trêve et voilà comment les choses tournent mal !_

_Je sentais qu'on courait au drame, mais crois-tu que l'on m'écoute dans cette putain d'école!_

_Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, tout le monde était enragé, les Serpentards se rassemblaient lentement derrière Drago._

_Ils croyaient qu'ils avaient peur, les cons !_

_Quelqu'un a lancé un sort !_

_Si je le tenais celui qui à fait ça !_

_Aussitôt Drago a érigé autours de lui et des Serpentards un bouclier de protections._

_Il était magnifique !_

_Je parle du bouclier, Ron !_

_Immense !_

_Il englobait une dizaine de personnes quand même !_

_Il y avait Luna dedans, c'est marrant quand même, que seulement cette folle ai été la seule à avoir un peu de présence d'esprit !_

_Elle m'étonnera toujours._

_L'AD s'en donnât à cœur joie, on aurait dis des fous, les sorts pleuvaient sur le bouclier, on ne voyait presque plus les Serpentards à l'intérieur tellement il y avait des explosions tout autour de la surface de la sphère._

_Je hurlais encore et toujours et je commençais même à stupéfixer des gens, quand je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas hyper puissante._

_En effet, des dizaines de corps tombaient à terre, et c'est alors que je me suis rendu compte que des sortilèges sortaient du bouclier._

_Tu te rends compte, Harry !_

_C'est une véritable prouesse magique !_

_Déjà que le bouclier était immense, déjà qu'il était circulaire !_

_Mais là !_

_Il est très rare que les personnes à l'intérieur de ce genre de protection magique soient parfaitement sur la même longueur d'onde que le protecteur, ou plutôt sur la même fréquence émise par son sort de protection._

_Drago et ses amis, pas tous, juste Crabe, Goyle, Parkinson et Bulstraude, étaient tellement en harmonie que pendant qu'il érigeait le bouclier, les autres réussissaient à émettre des sorts qui passaient à travers la sphère magique._

_Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je te dis que c'est un miracle ?_

_A travers !_

_Normalement, les sorts auraient du rebondir sur eux !_

_J'en suis resté abasourdie._

_Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne lançaient que des stupéfixes, des jambes en coton ou des sortilèges du saucisson._

_Quelques-uns on était épargné ou se sont enfuis, mais tous ceux qui sont resté à les attaquer se sont retrouvés à terre._

_Drago a mit fin au sortilège quand il n'y eut plus personnes pour les menacer, et avant de partir, il m'a dit que notre entreprise était bien veine, et que seul toi, Harry avait la chance qui nous avait fait réchapper aux mangemorts, il y a deux ans._

_Honnêtement, je suis de son avis._

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas de notre stupidité, et je me demandante encore comment on s'en est sorti ce jour là, comme les autre fois d'ailleurs!_

_La chance me semble être la seule explication._

_J'ai ranimé tout le monde avec Luna._

_Et désolé mais, j'ai officiellement quitté l'AD…_

_Personne ne m'a écouté, tout le monde s'est jeté contre les personnes que j'avais invité, je ne peux plus supporter la connerie des gens._

_J'ai des ASPICs à préparer pour dans quelques mois à peine, merde !_

_Il n'y a pas que la guerre dans la vie._

_Ron continuera à maintenir l'Ad avec Nevil et Luna, c'est amplement suffisant._

_Ne m'en veux pas, Harry._

* * *

Il ne lui en voulait pas, bien sur. 

Il connaissait la jeune fille, il savait qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout apprendre.

Et elle n'apprenait plus rien avec l'AD depuis un an maintenant, elle ne faisait plus qu'enseigner aux autres.

Et quels autres !

Un ramassis d'ahuris, oui !

Cela devait lui peser depuis longtemps, surtout avec les ASPICs en fin d'année.

Pour une fois, elle avait eut l'occasion et de son initiative d'apprendre à cette garderie qu'étais devenus l'AD, et tout était parti en « catastrophe époustouflante ».

C'était ses mots.

Harry était dans son lit, sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il était épuisé mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Hermionne, elles repassaient en boucle et en boucle dans sa tête et sans cesse il se réimaginait la scène.

Drago avec sa moue boudeuse de voir qu'il n'était pas là.

Drago discutant avec Luna, dédaigneux et froid, calme et posé.

Drago et son sourire face à un Ron furieux.

Drago penchant la tête sur le côté en regardant Crabe d'un air critique, analysant le duel.

Drago qui cachait avec difficulté sa colère quand les insultes fusèrent sur son père.

Drago, baguette en main, beau, magnifique, tout puissant et souriant, qui érigeait la sphère bleutée tout autour de lui et des autres.

Derrière lui, ses amis, car maintenant il le savait, ils étaient des amis, eux aussi avec leurs rictus méprisants, victorieux, made in Serpentard, qui sortaient eux aussi leurs baguettes.

Les sorts qui fusaient, l'AD décimé, Hermionne hurlant et pestant contre tout le monde en courant en cercle les bras tendus vers le ciel.

_- Hahaha !_

Et enfin Drago et son air princier qui lançait son dernier sarcasme méprisant en sortant accompagné de sa cours, laissant derrière lui la vaste salle sur demande jonchée de personnes immobilisées et furieuses de honte et une Hermionne hurlant furieusement enfin dans le silence, donnant quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes des plus crétins.

_- Décidément, Drago…_

Harry se prît à imaginer comment ce serait passé cette réunion de l'AD si lui avait été là.

Drago aurait combattu contre lui, il en était sur.

Ce fut sur les pensées d'un duel avecle beau Serpentardqu'Harry s'endormit enfin, totalement épuisé.

**

* * *

**

_à suivre..._

**

* * *

NDA : **

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus achevé sous vos yeux ébahis de bonheur pur et beau. 

Ce début d'OS qui ne devait parler que de sexe bêtement basique, se voit affublé maintenant de 100 reviews en cinq chapitres !

I'am the king of the word ! Youhou ! Youhouhou !

J'aime crier comme Jack quand il monte sur la rambarde dans Titanic.

Je suis contente que votre enthousiasme me pousse à écrire une histoire franchement plus chouette que ce que je voulais en faire à la base.

Merci beaucoup !

Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai eut enfin l'illumination pour la suite et que ça va être super !

Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire-part de vos envies, si ça me plait bien, je pourrais mettre votre grain de sel dans l'histoire.

Bisous à toutes ! Et à tous ? J'ai la bizarre impression qu'il y a un ou deux mecs dissimulés dans mes reviews.

Je dois halluciner, hihi.

**

* * *

**

**RAR : **_perspective de crampe de doigts pour faire tout ça bien, hihi..._

* * *

Onarluca : Je me demande si mes petites (toutes petites) intrusions dans la fic te gène encore ? Tu as aimé ce chapitre là ? Bisou ! 

LemonCurd : Snif, tu n'as pas trop aimé le chapitre de la pensine ? Snif… Comme c'était mon passage préféré, j'avais pourtant essayé de bien le faire, snif… Je crois que ton Word te corrige le nom de Blaise en Basile, je crois que j'avais remarqué ça dans une de tes fics déjà. Huhuhu, niark. Sinon bah, oui je suis une méchante dans le fond, Blaise souffre, bouuh le pauvre. Désolé d'avoir fait une description de Blaise, le décrivant brun aux cheveux courts, mais je pense que tu continueras à l'imaginer comme Sephiroth, tu connais au fait ? C'est le grand méchant dans final fantasy 7, il a des longs cheveux blancs. J'espère que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre, par ce que je me suis vraiment appliqué et relue pleins de fois cette fois ci ! Bisouillou !

Her-Moi-Neu : Bien sur que je savais que tu faisais exprès de me reprendre sur Némésis, mais toi savais-tu que c'était exprès pour toi et toi seule que je le mettais, hihi. Je suis contente que tu aimes Pansy, elle aurait bien besoin de se trouver un namoureux la pauvre. Est-ce que je vais la foutre avec Blaise ? Huhuhu. J'espère que tu aimes ce nouveau chapitre, et dis-moi ? Est-ce que ce chapitre était drôle ? Ou plus tellement ? Par ce que j'ai l'impression qu'au plus je rentre dans l'histoire au plus j'en perds ma connerie. Bisou !

Vert Emeraude : Tu veux toujours ton Abraza la Luze, ou ce qui arrive à Blaise t'a refroidie ? Je te rappelle que tu es une Moldu (enfin je suppose) et que ça risque d'avoir des salles conséquences sur toi ! En faite, je me dis ça à moi-même, par ce que j'aimerai trop la tester, ho juste une fois ! Enfin bref ! Je suis contente que tu me dises trouver mon Drago très beau, même s'il n'est pas présent, chuis contente, il faut qu'il soit beau ! Pour Voldy, non tu n'en demandes pas trop, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver, je crois que ce chapitre t'a montré à quel point les gens se préparent à la guerre. Bisou !

BoubaGump : J'adore ton pseudo ! Tu es un garçon ? Tu aimes les crevettes ? Tu vois j'ai mis la suite rapidement, et je suis contente que tu ai aimé et j'espère que tu aimes toujours ! Bisou !

Lovely A : j'espère que tu aimes toujours, bisou !

Artoung : C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrête de dénigrer mon travail, hihi. Que Harry se batte pour Drago ? Le pauvre, il n'en a pas la force. Regarde ce qu'il subit chaque soir. Il est tellement épuisé physiquement et mentalement qu'il n'a même plus la force de croire en lui. Je crois que c'est Drago qui va devoir s'y mettre, héhé. Mais pour ça il faut un pitit déclencheur, et j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Ce sera monstrueux, youhou ! J'adore les scènes d'action à haut budget pour les animations 3D. Je crois que ce chapitre en est la preuve, non ? Bissouillous partout !

Griselle : Merci pour ta pitite review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Toi et les autres vous m'avez motivé, et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre seulement trois jours après. C'est beau, non ? Merci d'aimer mon style, d'en rire et d'en pleurer. J'adore, huhu. J'espère que la suite te plait, bisou.

Serpentis Draco : Vi, c'est vrai c'est rare de trouver une Pansy intelligente. Mais je me dis que c'est impossible que Rogue ai choisit une comme pour préfète, c'était obligé qu'elle soit intelligente et Serpentarde pour faire honneur à sa maison. De plus, je m'identifie pas mal à cette fille. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite, bisou.

Mily Black : Pour le moment ça va, j'ai pas mal d'idée en tête mais toi si tu as encore des suggestions, n'hésites pas ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite, bisou.

Lyravage : Je ne suis pas sur mais je crois avoir déjà vu ton pseudo, tu dois donc avoir déjà du reviewer chez moi ? Pas grave. Tu trouves que Théo est un vrai de vrai de méchant ? Il te fait flipper ? Ha carrément, Mdr ! Bein, c'est très positif qu'il te fasse autant réagir. Pourtant il est vraiment vraiment mignon et fragile, impossible de ne pas le trouver adorable ce petit gars là, héhé. Mais nous il ne peut pas nous envoûter, on voit clair dans son jeu ! Bisou !

Dam : merci, j'espère que tu aimes toujours, bisou.

Tama : Merci de lire mon autre fic, j'ai vu que tu m'avais laissé quelques reviews, c'est vraiment très sympa. J'espère qu'elle te plait. Comme je le disais à Artoung, Harry n'a pas la force de penser sérieusement à séduire Drago. Il est bien trop accaparé à cause de tous les entraînements et du coup du poids de l'espérance que l'on charge sur ses épaules. Il préfère penser à Drago comme un doux rêve. Mais quelque chose va faire agir Drago, tu le sauras bientôt. La cape d'invisibilité est toujours chez Drago, il la lui laisse un peu comme un présent, elle lui est précieuse mais il ne va pas la lui redemander. Pour Blaise et Théo, bien sur qu'il y a anguille ! C'est ça le pire ! C'est pour ça que Blaise le prend si mal. Mais tu en sauras plus la prochaine fois. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisou.

Top Cerise : J'ai vraiment du mal à te comprendre, MDR. J'espère que tu aimes toujours la suite, bisou et continu à écrire n'importe comment, hihi.

Amy Keira : Voici la suite ! Tu aimes, alors tu aimes ? Bisou !

Jessy : Blaise ne peut pas imaginer Drago amoureux, il a du trop entendre ses discours à la Malfoy sur l'amour et tout ça pour y croire. Pansy, elle, a été plus attentive dans l'attitude de Drago que dans ses dires depuis qu'elle le connaît. C'est pour ça qu'elle a tout de suite compris. Dis-moi si tu aimes ce chapitre. Bisou.

Lola Boop : Voui, je savais que c'était la Déesse de la vengeance, mais en fait c'est plutôt la Déesse instrument de la vengeance des autres Dieux. Donc, c'est finalement plus la Déesse du mauvais sort. Enfin c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris. Mais en fait, je trouve moi aussi un peu con le fait d'utiliser le mot Némésis, dans les fics, surtout par ce que c'est beaucoup trop utilisé. En fait, je voulais justement faire un clin d'œil ironique à ce genre de chose. C'est comme, « son corps était divinement musclé par les entraînements de Quidditch ». On en voit trop, huhu. J'espère que la suite te plait, bisou.

Kaya : Et une nouvelle fan de Théo, une ! Huhu. J'espère que tu aimes la suite, bisou ! Lis bien régulièrement surtout, MDR.

Vif d'Or : quel nom aurais-tu voulu voir ? Luna ? J'espère que tu aimes toujours Ron et Hermy, et tout le reste ! Bisou !

Baud : Merci pour ta review, elle est vraiment super. Et oui j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages, les faire beaucoup souffrir, ho oui ! Moi aussi, j'adore ça, Giahh HaHaHa ! Mais pas trop non plus, hihi. Il faut qu'ils arrivent entier à la fin pour le happy end. L'épisode de la pensine est aussi un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. Oui, c'est bien un sourire mauvais dut à la jalousie que Théo tire en voyant Pansy sortir en pleure de son dortoir. Ron n'est pas un homophobe et il ne veut que le bonheur de Harry, il doit sûrement sentir que Harry ne va pas du tout bien. Alors il l'encourage un peu désespérément vers l'amour, et ça doit leu crever le cœur, par ce qu'il déteste Malfoy. Enfin bref… hihi. J'espère que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre, et je t'embrasse encore pour ta review.

Artemis trimegiste : Tu veux pas prendre soin de Pansy ? La pauvre, elle est malheureuse elle aussi. Et Blaise alors ? Rah, y'en a que pour Drago ! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre, bisou !

Jilian : Merci pour ta super review. Quand je vois ce genre de poste, tout de suite je suis heureuse, alors continue, te gênes pas, hihi. Je vais essayer de te répondre pelle-mêle. Tu sais Théodore Noth est un vrai perso de JKR. Excuse-moi si tu le savais déjà, mais comme tu me dis que c'est un nouveau… Oui, c'est le seul Serpentard qui voit les sombrales au cours de SCM. JKR nous l'a décris de telle façon que je l'ai tout de suite imaginée petit, fragile, cheveux argentés et yeux ambré étrange, l'air complètement mystérieux, un peu traumatisé avec quelque chose de Luna. Sinon pour la drogue, pas besoin de forcer le département des mystères, aller en voyage en Espagne suffît, ou alors un petit tour à l'allée des embrumes mais ça te coûtera beaucoup plus cher. Pour le subjonctif, c'est vrai que je kiffe le pitit chapeau tout mignon, mais pour toi j'ai fait un super effort, alors ça allé cette fois ? Sinon pour Théo, tout le monde me demande de le foutre avec Blaise, mais toi te me demande tout autre chose, huhu. Apparemment ça ne te dérangerait pas que Blaise souffre de plus en plus ! Ghiaa ! Niark ! Comme je l'ai dit dans ma NDA, en fait au début ça devait être un Os tout ballot, et puis j'ai été incapable de m'arrêter et voilà le résultat, trop fou ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, très très très contente. Mais tu es un garçon ? Je me demande ça à cause de l'adresse hotmail. Un heureux ? Tu es donc un mec ! Youhouuuuuuuu ! Un homme ! Un male qui lis des Yaoïs ! Giahhhh ! Mes Yaoïs ! Je vais défaillir ! Je suis toute defaillu ! Snif… C'est beau la vie quand même… Je t'aimeuuuh ! Dans le genre pavé indigeste, tu es content, MDR.

Wendy Malfoy : Merci merci, pour ta review. Je t'embrasse et espère que tu aimes toujours autant. Bisou !

Vega264 : C'est une étoile ton pseudo ? C'est mimi, hihi. Vi, Pansy est toute malheureuse. Il faut la consoler ou sinon elle risque de finir Mangemort ! J'espère que la suite te plait, bisou.

* * *


	7. Le choix des autres

**

* * *

Titre: Rappel-toi

* * *

Chapitre 7 **

* * *

Ce week-end là, pour un certain Serpentard, quelques petite chose était à mettre au clair. 

Luna c'était fait voler sa petite bulle de plaisir, ça, Drago le savait à ses dépends.

Blaise semblait en avoir été le possesseur au point de s'en être rendue malade à en crever.

Mais à présent, il ne l'avait plus et il tremblait sous les fièvres délirantes en ce moment même à l'infirmerie.

Pansy ne fut pas longue après cela à refourguer la chose noire, portant un nom lumineux à son préfet en chef préféré.

Peut être qu'avoir la responsabilité de cet objet était trop pour la Serpentarde, ou bien était-elle tenté de l'utiliser?

Hohoho, c'est ça! On ne nous l'a fait pas à nous! On le sait que Pansy a attendu le week-end pour se servir de ce prétexte pour tranquillement raconter tout bas des mystères à l'oreille de Dray! Vicieuse! Perverse! Dépravée! Pff, qui croit-elle tromper? En tout cas pas nous, chères téléyaoïstes!

Donc, ce week-end là, Drago trouva enfin la manière idéale, parfaitement perfide, de se venger de cette folle de Serdaigle qui l'avait ignominieusement drogué… et du coup amené à faire certaines choses.

Tout simplement… il lui avait rendu l'Abraza la Luze.

Et qu'elle s'étouffe avec!

Oui, mais voilà!

La jeune fille étrange lui avait sauté au cou en pleurant.

Non mais quelle conne! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être généreux avec elle?

Il avait eu beau la repousser méchamment, elle ne sembla même remarquer son agacement.

Elle lui avait lancé milles mercis, bénédictions sur lui et ses futurs enfants et reconnaissances éternelles en serrant la petite sphère blanche contre son cœur, puis elle était partie en chantonnant, en sautillant et en parlant seule… à sa maman?

Drago se demandât s'il avait halluciné, ou s'il avait bien entendu la jeune fille adresser la parole à sa défunte mère.

Il éclata de rire quand il comprit enfin qu'il s'était totalement fourvoyé.

Cette fille ne pouvait pas être dépendante de cette drogue comme l'était Blaise, tout simplement par ce qu'elle ne l'utilisait pas pour baiser virtuellement.

Luna embrassait l'Abraza la Luze pour voir sa mère.

C'est ballot, mais c'était pas comme ça qu'il allait avoir sa vengeance.

Il avait même fait ce qu'on appelait une putain de bonne action là!

Drago haussât les épaules en mettant les mains dans les poches, il laissait tomber.

Tant pis pour cette fois, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre plus longtemps la tête sur cette Loufoca, il avait un Blaise à s'occuper, c'était suffisant.

Le Week-end s'envolât rapidement avec tous les devoirs et les révisions à faire en prévision des ASPICs, et la semaine redémarra, identique à la précédente.

Eviter Potter, ne pas regarder Potter, ne pas penser à Potter…

La chose devenait bizarrement de plus en plus difficile.

Etrangement sa gorge se serrait, ses boyaux se contractaient et son regard devenait fixe quand il savait que le Griffondor était dans les parages.

Ce qui était malgré tout bien moins fréquent qu'avant que… la "chose entre-eux" se produise.

A croire qu'avant il provoquait les confrontations!

Hallucinant, non?

Tous en cœur, mes yaoïstes.

Oui Drago! C'est vraiment trop trop trop hallucinant!

Quand il avait du temps devant lui, il allait voir Blaise.

Tous les jours, parfois même plusieurs fois…

Il n'était pas le seul, il savait que Pansy y allait de son côté, et que Greg et Vince y allait aussi tous les deux.

Il se demandait pourquoi, pour ce genre de chose, les Serpentards agissait séparément.

C'est vrai que cela était étrange, car toujours les Serpentards se déplaçaient en groupe soudé par la hiérarchie.

N'est ce pas ainsi que l'on survit, que l'on s'impose?

Mais Blaise était blessé, il était faible.

Les Serpentards avaient-ils honte de s'afficher avec leurs faiblesses?

Blaise le faible, la faiblesse du groupe que l'on allait voir malgré tout, mais caché.

Etait-ce par solidarité pour luique les Serpentards était si discrets envers sa maladie?

Pour que ça ne se sache pas?

Et Théo?

Pourquoi n'allait-il pas voir Blaise, lui?

Pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs?

Pour lui faire comprendre son indifférence?

Non, un Serpentard n'agissait pas comme ça.

Un Serpentard disait les choses, certes avec raffinements et subtilités, mais il les disait toujours.

Un Serpentard savait se faire comprendre, enfin surtout d'un autre Serpentard.

Non, il ne devait pas aller voir Blaise pour autre chose.

Pour cacher sa faiblesse à lui?

Et moi? Pourquoi est-ce que j'évite Potter? Pour ne pas lui montrer mes faiblesses?

Et voilà, de retours sur le cas Potter.

Peut être qu'éviter d'y penser n'était pas la bonne solution.

Potter revenait trop souvent dans son esprit de façon complètement aléatoire et déroutante.

Peut être devrait-il au contraire y réfléchir, en parler… avec lui?

Cela était insensé!

Mais il ne savait plus quoi penser depuis plus d'une semaine et cela commencer à sérieusement l'inquiéter.

Cela ne passait pas, cela empirait même.

Les cours de l'après midi était terminés, il avait envie de se changer les idées, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement sortir s'aérer par ce que dehors le sal temps semblait soudain s'être déclencher et une pluie glaciale et un vent à faire plier la forêt interdite régner.

Devoirs, révisions, douche, salle commune?

Blaise?

Il pouvait aller voir Blaise avant le repas du soir puisqu'il était dans les heures de visite rare ou le garçon ne dormait pas d'un sommeil artificiel.

Il avait déjà pris une douche ce midi, maniaque comme il l'était, il ne supportait pas les relents d'odeurs que les cours de potions ne manquaient pas de laisser sur lui.

Il se sentait donc présentable de ce côté là.

Les devoirs, d'un autre côté, étaient déjà fait, et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réviser.

La salle commune?

Il n'avait pas très envie d'y aller, ça faisait un moment déjà que c'était le cas, il faudrait bien qu'il se force, ce soir au moins.

Il alla donc voir Blaise.

* * *

Quand Drago entra doucement dans l'infirmerie, il l'a trouva calme et silencieuse.

Madame Pomefresh devait être dans son bureau ou sa remise en train de réévaluer ses stocks ou autre, elle n'était pas en vue.

Tant mieux.

Il détestait quand elle était là, il sentait sans cesse son regard suspicieux se poser dans son dos, c'était à peine si elle se retenait de grogner son mécontentement.

Le lit de Blaise était vers le fond de l'infirmerie, entouré de rideaux tirés pour le laisser au calme.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait-il entendit un murmure, Blaise n'était pas seul.

Drago se fit silencieux pour surprendre la conversation.

"… pour capturer l'instant. Oui, c'est ça. Quand tu as fini la potion, tu la transvases dans de petites fioles de verre de cendre. Oui, des volcans anciens. C'est le mieux pour garder les propriétés d'une potion et ça protège de la lumière et des ondes magiques. Et quand tu as envie de capturer un… un instant. Tu ouvres la fiole, tant que tu ne la recèles pas magiquement, l'instant s'inscrit dans la potion. Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire. Non je n'étais pas avec Pansy, elle s'est mise avec Drago puisque tu es là. Rogue m'a mise avec le pire des Griffondors. Oui, tu as bien deviné. Personne n'en veut, même dans sa propre maison, c'est un vrai boulet ce mec là. Le pire c'est qu'il devait hésiter entre me mépriser et jouer les mijaurées. Arrête de mentir, je sais que je ne suis pas jolie. Il devait être trop mort de faim. Arrête, je sais que tu mens. Bref, j'ai essayé de superviser du mieux que j'ai pu ses conneries, et la potion n'a pas explosé de suite, je commençai presque à avoir l'espoir d'avoir une note presque correcte. Haha, oui. Tout à coup, elle a viré au bleu et a commencé à fumer et à cracher comme un dragon arthritique. Et cet idiot, tu sais ce qu'il a fait? Croyant sans doute me sauver, il m'a jeté par terre, oui par terre! Dans la poussière! J'ai tellement été abasourdie que je n'ai même pas pu réagir sur le coup. Hahaha, c'était totalement ridicule, mais attend la suite. Il m'a couvert de son corps pour me protéger de l'explosion. Je lui ai foutu une droite dans sa gueule à cet abruti! Et Rogue lui a levé vingt points pour la potion et vingt points pour agression sexuelle. Même les Griffondors se foutaient de sa gueule. Il est trop fort, Sevy. Tu l'a dis! Tu ne l'as pas vu à l'infirmerie ce matin? Il pissait le sang, j'ai du lui casser le nez. Non? Tu devais dormir encore, alors. En tout cas, j'aurais bien aimé réussire cette potion. Vince m'a donné un flacon, j'espère que Rogue ne le remarquera pas. Je crois que ce n'est pas donné ce genre de fiole en verre de cendre."

"C'est même carrément la peau du cul." Les interrompit Drago.

Mili sursauta et faillit s'étrangler en le découvrant derrière elle.

"Drago, je…"

"Quel genre d'instant voudrais-tu capturer, Mili?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je crois que ça ne te regarde pas. Je vais vous laisser." Fit-elle en se levant brusquement pour partir.

Drago l'a rattrapa par le bras et lui décocha son plus beau sourire en mode séduction activé.

"Mili jolie, ne fais plus jamais ta fausse modeste. C'est une insulte à Serpentard que de ne pas exploiter ses qualités… toutes ses qualités. "

Elle rougit terriblement en fronçant les sourcils, elle n'aimait quand Drago jouait le dragueur comme ça, justement par ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir de la façon la plus conne qu'il soit.

Milicent avait été autrefois une petite fille timide, blonde et boulotte parfaitement inintéressante de l'avis de Drago.

Depuis elle avait bien grandi mais était toujours persuadé d'être une mocheté.

Elle devait être l'une des filles la plus grande et la plus musclée de tout Poudlard depuis des années.

Ses cheveux n'étaient plus blonds lumineux comme avant mais d'un châtain clair un peu terne. Ses yeux, par contre, étaient toujours du même bleu aussi limpide qu'un ciel d'été.

Sa coupe au bol, quant à elle, était une insulte visuelle à la féminité, mais Mili n'était pas féminine, d'ailleurs elle ne se maquillait jamais, ni ne s'habillait jamais autrement qu'en vêtement sportif et ample.

Milicent était la cadette d'une famille Moldus qui avaient émigré de l'Europe de l'Est vers l'Angleterre dans les années quatre-vingt.

Déjà petite elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école à cause de son statut d'étrangère.

Recevoir la lettre de Poudlard l'avait terrorisé, elle et sa famille, mais ses parents s'étaient alors rappelé les nombreuses sorcières et mages qui peuplé les légendes de leurs pays et ils avaient bravement suivi les instructions pour trouver le chemin de traverse, échanger un peu de leurs économies à la banque de Gringoth et acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour offrir ce qui pour eux ne pouvait qu'être un grand avenir à leur petite dernière.

Le choixpeau l'avait réparti à Serpentard et sans doute que cet handicape ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à s'épanouir.

En effet, elle apprit qu'être sang de bourbe était la honte suprême, on s'en moquait pour les autres maisons, on le cachait en interne.

Les Serpentards entretenaient les rumeurs comme quoi leur maison n'était composé que du beau monde, riche sang pur, et puissant sorciers malins en mettant, ou laissant se mettre en avant, les sorciers à la grande renommé.

Il était hors de question de mettre à jours leurs propres faiblesses en faisant subir à leurs enfants de Moldus, le même genre de traitement qu'à ceux des autres maisons.

Cela aurait fragilisé, et discrédité les Serpentards.

Mili était donc resté la timide et effacé blondinette un peu boulotte, caché derrière l'ombre des autres pendant plusieurs années.

Mais les rapports qu'entretiennent entre eux les Serpentards l'on tout de suite obligée à maintenir sa place avec une certaine fierté.

Les liens deviennent parfois, sans qu'on en parle jamais, d'une toute autre nature que purement nécessaire et Mili n'y a pas réchappé.

Drago non plus, mais il n'était plus le seul à apprécier cette grande fille timide et discrète, aux allures masculines, obnubilé par le sport.

Avant, il la méprisait, il se demandait même ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre à Serpentard.

Mais de toute façon, à part les Sangs purs qu'il connaissait déjà, il se demandait cela pour tout le monde.

Puis il l'avait vu devenir petit à petit une vraie sorcière et l'avait alors simplement toléré.

Puis soudainement, l'été qui suivit leurs troisièmes années, Mili était devenue absolument passionné, totalement et complètement, par les duels à l'épée.

Pansy en faisait des gorges chaudes et elle racontait partout que c'était elle qui avait invité Mili un été à assister à un championnat du monde en France.

Ce championnat était le plus important du genre, on y voyait des escrimeurs de tous les pays qui faisait la démonstration de leurs savoir-faire avant de se jeter à corps perdu dans une bataille enchanteresse.

La seule et immense différence entre une arme pour sorcier d'une arme dénué de magie résidait principalement dans les gardes qui sont creuse, aménagé spécialement pour y mettre, soit sa baguette, soit d'autres artefacts magiques.

Certaines épées sans le sorcier ne ressemblaient qu'à une vulgaire poignée ouvragé, mais aussitôt dans la main d'un puissant mage escrimeur, les lames les plus fabuleuses jaillissaient.

Lors de veillées Serpentarde, Pansy racontait toujours à quel point Mili c'était mit à délirer de bonheur quand elle s'était acheté un gadget pour enfant duquel sortait un vulgaire faisceau lumineux bleuté juste bon à couper du beurre et à grésiller.

A ce moment là de l'histoire, Mili essayé toujours de leurs faire comprendre avec passion son engouement à propos d'une histoire Moldu qui l'avait beaucoup marqué.

Un truc de chevaliers Jedï qui manipulaient la force, et voyageait dans des navires de fer à travers les étoiles.

Il y avait des variations dans cette force du à des trucs bizarres nommé médicloriens, il y avait aussi un côté obscure, ainsi qu'un vieux maître qui ressemblait à un gobelin vert qui parlait n'importe comment.

Tout le groupe avait vaguement accepté qu'un jour ils iraient chez Mili se faire un week-end DVD Star Wars pour enfin comprendre un traître mot de son charabia délirant.

Seul Blaise riait à gorge déployée de la situation, car son père, qui était Moldu, avait sûrement dut lui raconter étant jeune cette histoire de DVD Jedi.

Bref, il y avait maintenant quatre an que Mili avait découvert lors d'un Championnat du monde en France, des chevaliers sorciers du monde entier.

Elle les avait vue croiser le fer, lancer des langues de flammes avec leurs sabres, elle en avait vu se créer d'autres bras dans leurs dos pour maîtriser plusieurs paires de lames enchantées.

Des épées de glace, des sabres qui entraînaient dans leurs sillages des tempêtes de sables, des katanas si léger et adroits qu'on aurait dit que c'était eux qui entraîné le sorcier comme un pantin.

Cet été là, Mili était enfin tombé amoureuse du monde sorcier, et pendant les années qui suivirent, dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, elle disparaissait aussitôt avec un vieux pommeau rouillé qu'elle s'était acheté aussitôt qu'elle en ai eu les moyens auprès d'un armurier en y passant toutes les économies qu'elle gagnait l'été en faisant des petits boulots Moldus.

Parfois, elle avait accepté que les autres la regardent, mais exclusivement les Serpentards de son année.

Et elle avait tant et si bien progressé, toute seule dans son coin, que Pansy, qui n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre, en avait tout même parlé au professeur Rogue.

Le directeur de Serpentard n'avait pas particulièrement été enthousiaste, du moins pas plus qu'autre chose, mais il avait, tout de même, exhorté Mili à s'entraîner officiellement pour rendre hommage à Serpentard.

La jeune fille avait été pratiquement obligée par son directeur de maison de fonder une association pour réunir "les chevaliers" de Poudlard.

Dumbledor avait été enchanté, il lui avait donné une salle officielle, assez grande et bien équipé.

Personne n'y allé à part elle, ou parfois ses camarades mais c'était simplement pour la voir s'entraîner et pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs, Mili fendait l'air de son épée qu'elle rendait de plus en plus lourde magiquement.

Parfois, les autres se battaient contre elle plus traditionnellement, en lui jetant des sorts qu'elle devait bloquer, ou encore ils créaient des blocs de pierres qu'ils projetaient sur elle.

Elle avait prouvé sa valeur et était devenue l'une des fiertés secrètes des Serpentards dont la maison était orgueilleuse.

Que le reste de Poudlard n'en saches rien importait peu, de toute façon le reste de Poudlard n'était qu'un ramassis de crétins juste bon à faire chier, ou presque.

Mili, l'année dernière avait eut deux surprises de taille.

Dumbledor, d'abord, lui avait offert une véritable garde flambant neuve, en argent et sur laquelle ondulait un serpent finement ciselé, écailles par écailles.

Ce jour là, la jeune fille pleura longtemps et jura fidélité, à la vie et à la mort, à Dumbledor, son seigneur d'arme, enfin bref…

Ce jour là, Mili avait sans doute était quelque peu surmené pour sortir de tel chose d'aussi romanesque.

Evidement personne ne le sut à part ses compagnons, pas même le principal intéressé.

Ce genre de choses ne se disait pas, Dumbledor devait rester un vieux fou et puis c'est tout.

Drago aimait la taquiner en lui demandantparfois, "Que ferais-tu Mili, si le seigneur des ténèbres t'offrait la plus belle des armes magiques, une arme perdue et mystérieuse rien que toi, pour que tu sois son bras?"

A cela, les yeux de Mili brillaient en imaginant le trésor à sa main, mais ensuite elle répondaittoujours des choses hallucinantes du genre, "La convoitise mène au côté obscur de la force. Le côté obscur parait plus accessible, plus séduisant, mais il n'est ni le côté le plus puissant, ni le bon côté. Je veux être un chevalier du bien."

Drago était toujours éclaté de rire quand elle sortait ce genre de chose, mais pas tant que Blaise qui devait sans doute mieux comprendre ces histoires de force obscure.

La deuxième grande surprise de la sixième année de la grande fille, fut quand un homme, le nouveau et unique membre de l'association pour les chevaliers de Poudlard, décida de se joindre aux entraînements de Mili et du coup d'entrer dans sa vie.

Un Serdaigle d'un an leur aîné qui s'appelait Marc Deliens, il était lui aussi duelliste et il avait décidé pour sa dernière année qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et qu'il pouvait bien tester ce qu'une association de Serpentard avait à offrir.

Au début, Mili l'avait détesté car depuis que le Serdaigle venait, les autres Serpentards ne venaient plus traîner dans la salle d'escrimeurs pour faire leurs devoirs et discuter autours d'elle pendant qu'elle maniait les sorts pour donner des lames de toutes les matières, feu, glace, vent, silex...

Puis, Drago et les autres avaient remarqué qu'elle n'était plus du tout maussade à ce sujet, qu'elle s'entraînait encore plus qu'avant et que sa carrure déjà musclée devenait de plus en plus élancé, svelte et dur comme du bronze.

Apparemment, le Serdaigle lui faisait faire du sport.

N'ayez pas l'esprit mal placé, chères téléyaoïstes! Perverses!

A présent, Marc n'était plus là pour s'entraîner avec elle et la faire progresser, mais Mili était devenu si sûr d'elle, qu'elle était maintenant inscrite dans un véritable club d'escrimeurs d'Angleterre.

Le même que Marc Deliens justement, mais bon en même temps ça ne veut rien dire puisque c'est un peu le seul club important d'Angleterre.

Pendant les vacances, elle participait à des championnats amateurs, les véritables championnats officiels organisé par le ministère de la magie n'avaient plus lieu à cause de la guerre.

A propos de la guerre, Mili n'avait laissé aucun doute sur ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard.

Tous les Serpentards le savaient, elle aurait voulu devenir comme les hommes et les femmes qu'elle avait vue lors de ce championnat du monde en France.

Une duelliste de renom, voyager à travers le monde pour apprendre de nombreuses techniques de lames magiques.

Mais puisque la guerre ne le lui permettait pas alors elle avait décidé de d'abord se battre pour la paix.

Elle était trop rêveuse la grande Mili, elle se voyait sabre à la ceinture défendre le monde magique lorsque les forces du mal survenaient pour tuer la veuve et l'orphelin.

Quand les autres se moquaient d'elle en lui disant qu'elle aurait dû aller à Griffondor, Mili s'exclamait outragé que les Griffondors ne l'aurait jamais emmené en France, que les Griffondors ne connaissaient que le Quidditch et encore, et que les Griffondor ne lui aurait jamais jeté pendant des années des blocs de pierres, de plus en plus énorme, sur la gueules pour qu'elle les découpe en petits morceaux.

Et la grande Mili se voyait, de plus en plus que la guerre faisait rage dans la gazette du sorcier, enrôlé dans l'armée du ministère et être lancer en escadrons contre les Mangemorts.

Quand les autres lui disait que le ministère était absolument et totalement incompétent, elle répondait qu'elle le savait mais qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution, et que s'ils étaient réellement incompétents alors elle déserterait et se mettrait au service du peuple directement.

Une rêveuse invétéré!

Elle n'était quand même pas assez folle pour se voir combattre Voldemort lui-même, elle laissait cela à Harry Potter.

Même fille de Moldu, elle avait parfaitement appris la légende du survivant et du coup à craindre "celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom", surtout avec les Serpentards qui savaient mieux que personne qui était vraiment ce dernier.

Drago ne disait rien au sujet de ses envies de combat pour la paix, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Elle avait raison la grande Mili, si elle voulait représenter son pays en tant que duelliste professionnel, elle devait prendre part à la guerre.

Elle allait gâcher sa vie et son talent pour la paix, et elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement car sans cette paix elle ne pourrait pas réaliser pleinement sa passion.

Toute cette énergie qu'elle avait amassé pendant des années, toute cette dextérité et cette façon de combattre qu'elle avait acquis seule et perfectionné allait disparaître pour rien.

Drago aurait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle quitte l'Angleterre pour au moins vivre un peu de sa passion quelques part.

Mais a quoi bon?

Le seigneur des ténèbres la rattraperait-elle en même temps le reste du monde et elle n'était pas lâche au point d'attendre ce jour là.

S'il y avait un seul faible espoir d'endiguer la guerre, c'était maintenant alors qu'elle était encore qu'intestine qu'il fallait le saisir.

Pas après, pas dans des années, quand Voldemort aurait toutes ses marques établie en Angleterre.

"C'est la seule solution si je veux vivre libre." Disait-elle.

Et pour cela Drago l'aimait et il la trouvait jolie, la grande Mili, si fière et timide à la fois, si puissante mais innocente.

Et voilà qu'en cet instant précis, dans cette infirmerie, alors qu'il l'avait surpris avec Blaise, alors qu'il la retenait par le bras et quel rougissait de confusion, il n'était que capable de la mettre mal à l'aise en lui faisant son numéro de charme qui ne rimait à rien et il eut honte de lui.

Quelque chose en Mili le mettait mal à l'aise.

Attention les téléyaoïstes! J'en vois certaine qui commence à faire de l'hyper ventilation! Ne vous imaginez pas que c'est de l'amour ce malaise, petites folles! Je précise car je ne voudrais pas que certaine meurt sur le coup en s'imaginant un Malfoy / Bulstraude, voyons voyons…Tss tss, vous ne me faites pas confiance ou quoi? Mais lisez plutôt…

Mili était né de parents Moldu, certes elle était le fruit du prétexte vivant de cette guerre.

Une sorcière dans son cas, si le monde tombait sous la domination du Lord Noir, n'aurait jamais eut droit à un enseignement magique, elle aurait été réduite à une moins que rien avec tous les sangs de bourbes, les cracmols, et les sans magie à ses côtés.

Elle aurait été tuée après avoir servi comme esclaves ou pire, après avoir servi à des jeux pervers simplement pour le plaisir de faire souffrir.

Certes Mili devait se battre pour toutes ses raisons là, mais le fait était qu'elle n'y était pas obligée.

Personne ne l'obligeait.

Ni sa famille, ni les Serpentards, ni ses professeurs, personnes…

Jamais non plus elle ne serait contacter par le camp adverse pour venir grossir les rangs de Voldemort.

Pourtant, elle avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps.

Elle allait prendre part à cette guerre ou elle n'avait que bien peu de chance d'en sortir vivante.

Elle avait fait ce choix alors qu'elle était seule et qu'elle n'avait rien à prouver à personne.

Voilà ce qui le dérangeait quand il la regardait.

Cette fille se battait pour sa vie, pour la rendre meilleur, pour rendre son rêve possible.

Elle en avait pris la décision et pas lui.

Lui, il ne prenait pas de décision, lui ne faisait pas de choix.

Il avait beau se moquer d'elle, la charrier en la traitant de Griffondor dans l'âme, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Bientôt Poudlard serait finie et il n'y aurait plus les maisons pour classer les gens aussi facilement.

Un Griffondor pourrait tout aussi bien devenir Mangemort qu'un Poussoufle un héros de guerre.

Tout le monde allait être pris dans cette folie, et lui, il ne lui restait que bien peu de temps pour encore faire semblant.

A la différence de Mili, lui n'était pas seul.

Sa famille, ou plutôt son père était un mangemort déchu.

Sa mère était autant dans le flou que lui.

Elle voulait le meilleur pour son fils, mais quel était le meilleur choix?

Devenir mangemort, cela voulait dire perdre sa liberté et son libre arbitre aussi sûrement qu'un mouton peut être prisonnier entre les chiens, les loups et le berger.

Devenir Mangemort c'était tuer pour l'idéal d'un fou, servir non ces intérêts mais ceux d'un autre qu'il ne partageait pas.

Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il allait souffrir de ses sautes d'humeurs inconstantes et sur puissantes, il goûterait peut être chaque jour de ses doloris car satisfaire Voldemort était et sera toujours mission impossible.

Son père, lui, ne lui demandait plus rien c'était à peine s'il lui parlait à présent qu'il avait perdu tous espoirs entre les murs d'Azkaban.

A chaque fois que Drago allait lui rendre visite dans sa prison de pierres au milieu de cet océan du Nord si froid et si gris, Lucius lui souriait comme un dément car même s'il devenait profondément fou là dedans, il n'en comprenait pas moins son dilemme.

Drago avait compris depuis longtemps que son père n'avait pas été franchement malheureux de la miraculeuse disparition de son "Maître", ni particulièrement heureux qu'il ressuscite tout à coup.

Pourtant c'était trop tard pour lui, il avait choisit de s'y soumettre une nouvelles fois, à cause de cette marque dans sa chaire… et il était tombé…

Cela faisait mal de penser à cet homme, son père, qui était comme mort bien qu'il soit encore vivant.

Cela lui tordait les boyaux de douleurs de l'imaginer enfermé, là bas, sans espoir à jamais d'en sortir.

Voldemort l'avait abandonné, voilà comment il avait considéré son père.

Et il repensait à lui, si grand, si beau, si fière, lui qui avait tenu tant de gens sous sa coupe d'un simple regard et maintenant…

Enfermé…

Détruit…

Mort vivant…

Il le revoyait comme s'il était apparu soudain devant lui dans sa tenue grisâtre rongée par l'usure, avec ses cheveux blonds pale, sec et lâché autour de son visage amaigri et vieilli.

Et ses yeux toujours si bleu qui le regardaient en souriant de son dilemme…

Il lâcha enfin Milicent de l'étau de son poing, elle le regardait bizarrement.

Depuis combien de temps était-il partit dans ses pensées?

Longtemps Drago, longtemps… On désespérait même que tu reviennes à la réalité!

"Je peux y aller maintenant?" Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement en tournant les talons et s'en allant dignement.

Malgré sa tenue ample on pouvait voir à quel point elle était musclée comme panthère de métal.

Ce pauvre tas de Londubat devait être traumatisé à vie des filles maintenant qu'il s'était fait décalquer la fasse par une jeune fille dans les cachots de Rogue.

Il en avait presque de la peine pour lui.

Presque…

Blaise le sortit de ses pensées.

"C'était quoi ça? Pas un numéro de drague j'espère? Par ce que c'était pitoyable." Se moqua le brun.

Drago se retourna enfin vers lui avec un petit sourire moqueur.

"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu prends encore des potions de sommeils?"

"En fait, Pomefresh ne m'en donne que quand ça devient urgent. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas pratique car quand vient le soir je m'endors normalement sous le coup de la fatigue, mais au milieu de la nuit je suis réveillé en sursaut par la fièvre. La pauvre, elle accourt toujours avec ses robes de chambres qui font pitié pour me donner ses potions de sommeil. Elle doit espérer que je suis trop délirant pour remarquer tout ce rose."

"Ce doit être normal. Pomefresh a dit qu'il te faudrait une semaine pour te remettre sur pieds.Tu seras vite de retours par mis nous. " Fit calmement Drago en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil placé au côté du convalescent.

Blaise tout à coup s'assombrit, il détournant son regard mais Drago le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure en fermant très fort les yeux pour se retenir de pleurer.

Drago se sentit très mal en voyant son ami souffrir autant, il devait faire quelque chose pour lui n'importe quoi.

Alors il se leva et s'assit sur le lit et il se mit doucement à caresser la joue de Blaise pour qu'il tourne ses yeux vers lui.

"Pomefresh ne pourra pas te le faire oublier, mais moi je le peu. Je sais comment te le sortir de la tête si tu le veux. Je connais des sorts puissants qui feront en sorte que tu ne le voies plus, même s'il est juste devant toi à gesticuler comme un dément. Je connais des potions qui avec l'un de ses cheveux te le sortiront du cœur comme s'il n'y avait été jamais entré."

Drago passait maintenant sa main dans les cheveux à présent sans gel de Blaise, ils lui tombaient sur les yeux, en mèches sombres et droites.

Ses yeux cernés de violet, gonflés et emplies de larmes, de sang et de souffrance contenue lui disaient de continuer, qu'il aimait sa main, qu'il aimait ses mots.

Alors Drago poursuivit.

"Je peux aussi te mettre sous Imperius pour te forcer à oublier ton amour pour lui, ou bien… Je peux, lui, le mettre sous l'impardonnable pour que toujours il croie être à toi. Je peux lui faire boire des filtres d'amours avec ton essence dedans, ou encore lui faire oublier de force ses traumatismes pour qu'il se laisse peut être aller dans tes bras. Je peux faire tout ça pour toi, si tu me le demande Blaise. Tu m'es plus précieux que lui, tu comprends? Je n'hésiterais pas si c'est ce que tu veux. Je ne supporte plus de te voir en train de te laisser crever par amour. "

Le blond ramena sa main près de lui, le seul contact avec le brun restait leurs regards.

Blaise avait tant pleuré, il était si épuisé, que ces yeux en étaient presque verts, et ces yeux presque verts derrière et ses mèches de cheveux presque noires firent battre le cœur du préfet en chef en lui faisant penser à d'autres yeux verts, à d'autres mèches sombres.

Le blond détourna le regard et allait s'apprêter à partir quand Blaise l'appela.

"Drago?" Le blond s'arrêta et sans se retourner, il l'écouta. "D'accord… Je veux bien l'oublier, je veux bien que tu me force à l'oublier. Je te remercie de prendre ce risque pour ma stupidité."

"Ce n'est rien." Fit le blond en se retournant un peu.

"Mais j'ai quelque chose de plus à te demander avant cela." Reprit le brun.

"Si je peux te le donner, sois sure que tu l'auras."

"Je… Est-ce que tu pourrais me le ramener? Ici? Ce soir?Je… Je voudrais tout lui dire d'abord."

A quoi bon si tu ne t'en souviens plus ensuite? Pensait Drago, mais il ne dit rien et s'apprêta à laisser Blaise tout seul.

Mais prit par une soudaine hésitation, il se retourna une fois de plus vers le lit blanc ou reposait son ami, et il lui demanda tout bas.

"Blaise? Dans cette guerre… de quel côté vas-tu te ranger?"

Le brun se tourna vers lui le regard mi-amusé, mi effroyablement sérieux.

"Tu le sais bien, Drago. Je serais du côté que tu choisiras." Blaise fit un geste qui semblait balayer quelques poussières invisibles devant lui. "On sera tous du côté que tu choisiras."

"Pas Milicent. Elle ne m'a pas attendu, elle."

Blaise eut un sourire énigmatique et Drago se renfrogna avant de poursuivre sans attendre de réponse.

"Sais-tu seulement que tu devras tuer père et mère pour devenir Mangemort, si c'est le choix que je fais?"

Blaise acquiesça.

"Mon père pour être un Moldu, ma mère pour l'avoir choisie. Oui, je le sais.C'est comme cela que je devrais prouver mon engagement. Je sais aussi que je n'aurais aucune reconnaissance pour te suivre auprès de ce maître, je serais seulement de la chaire à combat, ou un jouet si je déçois."

"Pourquoi me mets-tu ce poids sur les épaules? "

"Te plaints-tu de la confiance aveugle que je place en toi, Drago? " Demanda Blaise avec toujours le même petit sourire énigmatique.

Drago ne dit rien et quitta l'infirmerie.

C'était de toute façon l'heure du repas du soir, il se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Il était accablé au fond de lui par cette entrevue.

Ne devrait-il pas être heureux d'être celui qui décide au nom des autres pour un choix si important?

Non, il ne l'était pas du tout!

Si prendre une décision pour soit était déjà assez difficile quand famille et renom entré en ligne de compte, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le fait d'entraîner d'autres vies derrière lui, lui compliquerait plus encore la tache.

Pire encore… lui briserait le cœur.

Il n'avait plus que quelques mois pour faire semblant…

Sur le trajet, il réorganisa ses sombres idées dans un recoin de son esprit et se recomposa un cœur de fer à nouveau fort et près à toutes éventualités.

_

* * *

A suivre… _**

* * *

NDA: **

* * *

Normalement, ce chapitre aurait du finir non en fin de journée, comme maintenant, mais carrément au cœur de la nuit par ce que les impatiens me réclames tous à corps et à cris, la confrontation Rirry / Draky. Mais j'avais tellement de chose à raconter, que je me suis retrouvé avec une vingtaine de pages. Comme je commençais à péter un plomb au niveau de la relecture, et que j'avais peur de vous barber sérieusement au point que vous fassiez du survol sur ma pitite fic adoré, je l'ai alors scindée en deux. Voilà donc la première partie de ce chapitre, la journée. La seconde arrivera bientôt, et elle commencera exactement par le repas du soir auquel Drago se rend à présent. 

En attendant la confrontation Rirry / Draky ( et pour les fans, celle de Blaise / Théo ), qui, promis, à lieu dans le chapitre suivant, je vous ordonne d'aimer ma grande Mili! Par ce que Mili, moi je l'aime énormément! J'avais ce personnage en tête depuis des siècles, et même si elle est physiquement assez masculine, je la trouve très classe et très belle.

Bisous à tous!

**

* * *

RAR: **

* * *

Vega264: Je suis contente que tu ai aimé que l'AD se fasse décimer, c'est bien fait leurs salles gueules! Pour Théo, c'est surtout un garçon profondément traumatisé. Je t'embrasse et espère que tu ai aimé cette suite, même si y'a pas trop de Rirry dedans. Bisou! 

Grisselle: Je ne sais pas si tu l'as sentie se profiler, mais la fin se sera plutôt la guerre totale contre Voldychou. Entre temps il y aura peut-être des scènes de tendresses, ou de baises? Mais je pense plutôt de tendresses. Bien sur la fin sera apocalyptique, comme mon autre fic. J'ai hâte d'y être. J'ai jamais écris sur la guerre! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, je t'embrasse! Bisou!

Demoniac Cat's: La relation entre Harry et Dray va avancer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle va même avancer à cause d'une raison spectaculaire qui va même faire prendre Drago une très grande décision. Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, patiente. Au prochain chapitre je te promets une petite entrevue entre Dray et Rirry qui te donnera quelques maigres indices. On a une guerre à gagner nom de Dieu de merde! Hihi, vi ma fic est devenu un vrai champ de bataille. Pour le cas de Blaise, bien sur! Il est totalement et éperdument amoureux de Théo! Relis vilaine! Je t'embrasse en espérant que tu ai aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

Serpentis Draco: Merci d'aimer mes Serpentards. Par ce que moi aussi je les aime beaucoup beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Tant pis pour JKR, Serpentard en force! J'étais verte de rage quand Drago, Crabe et Goyle se font rétamer par l'AD dans le train. Voilà ma vengeance personnelle! YATA! Ha oui, sinon la rencontre en Harry et Drago à lieu dans le chapitre suivant, c'est une petite rencontre mais elle annonce quelque chose d'important. J'espère que tu as encore aimé mon dernier nouveau chapitre, je t'embrasse très fort comme toutes mes téléyaoïste adoré qui me suive. Bisou.

Chibee: Merci d'aimer mon histoire, un bisou sur ta fesse droite, smouitch. Sinon, oui le petit Théo, en tant que personnage mystérieux, ne fait que de très brèves apparitions. Mais rassure-toi, dans le prochain chapitre on le voit un peu plus et il y aura une scène importante avec lui. Et s'il te plait ne t'impatiente pas pour Rirry et Drago, laisse leurs encore un peu de temps. Voilà, je te fais d'autres bisous et surtout n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu penses de mon new chapitre. Ciao.

Vert Emeraude: Salut! Drago est bien présent dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu le trouve toujours beau. Pour le moment ou Drago dresse le bouclier quand lui et ses Serpentards se font attaquer par l'AD, je suis d'accord ça ferait un beau FanArt, mais un dessin hyper dur à faire surtout! Moi en tout cas autant de perso, je ne me sens pas de le faire. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je dessine bien, en ce moment je suis en train de réaliser un dessin de groupe de mes Serpents à moi adoré de moi. J'en suis très fière. Sinon pour l'entraînement de Harry, merci de l'avoir autant aimé, je me suis cassé un peu la tête dessus pour le rendre impressionnant. Pour la rencontre Harry / Draco en privée, c'est au prochain chapitre alors laisse-moi quand même une review gentille. Snif. Bisou.

Onarluca: Hé bé? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu es loin derrière les premiers à reviewer ma fic aujourd'hui. Tu ne l'aimes plus c'est ça? Snif, je t'ai perdue, ouiiiin!

Amy Keira: Merci d'aimer autant. J'espère que ça te plait encore, bisou. Et n'hésite pas à donner des détails, ou à poser des questions.

Artoung: Salut, désolé de ne pas t'avoir passé le chapitre en avant première. Mais il fallait que je le relise bien bien, je veux que tu lises un truc écris aussi bien que je le peux. Toi plus que les autres. Bah oui encore une référence à toi dans ma fic, après les créations des jumeaux, le sort qui permet de ne plus voir ni entendre une personne. Fou non? Sinon je suis contente que tu aimes l'action et que tu ne me réclames pas de la baise comme le font beaucoup, snif. J'espère que tu aimes la suite, bisouillous!

Mily Black: Le coup d'éclat entre les deux princes va venir mais dans deux chapitres. Snif, je suis triste de te rendre impatiente, j'aimerai que tu aimes ma fic comme elle est, ouiiiiinnnn!

Lady Nush: Ma fic devient de mieux en mieux? Houla, c'est un super compliment qui fout trop la pression ça! Maintenant j'ai peur de te décevoir si je fais un truc un peu moins bien que le précédent chap, snif. J'aime beaucoup tout ce que tu me dis à propos de Drago, de Hermionne et de Luna, même si comme tu le vois, Luna est toqué et le restera car pour elle l'Abraza la Luze ne peut pas lui faire du mal puisque la personne aimé qui lui apparaît n'a pas de valeur sexuelle. Je me sens très conne de ne pas avoir capté que Luna était de l'année de Ginny! Je suis trop bête! Pfff… Tu me dis que la relation Harry Draco perd de l'intensité, mais depuis l'épisode de la pensine il ne s'est passé qu'une semaine à peine. Je trouve que ce n'est pas beaucoup moi surtout que l'on voit que Drago commence à un peu péter les plombs sur le sujet. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce soir, enfin ce soir dans ma fic, il y aura une rencontre Harry / Draco qui lancera la machine. Tu as hâte d'y être? Hein hein hein? Merci beaucoup d'aimer mes Serpentards. Moi aussi je t'aime puisque tu les aimes, et j'espère que tu aimes Mili qui vient de faire son entrée. Bisou,Madame Lady!

Lovely A: Merci, la prochaine approche 'Ry / Drago à lieu au prochain chap, patiente encore un petit peu. J'espère que tu aimes encore, bisou.

Cordelune: Impressionnée? Huhuhu je rougie d'avoir impressionné une grande fanfiqueuse comme toi qui a un si jolie pseudo, pas comme le mien tient! Je t'embrasse en espérant que tu aimes toujours. Bisou.

Wendy Malfoy: Mais pourquoi tant de gens aime ce petit Théo? Je ne comprends pas, MDR. Merci pour tes reviews super enthousiaste avec touts les moments que tu as bien aimé, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que tu aimes toujours. Bisou.

LolaBoop: Mais bien sur que ça l'intéresse un duel au lit avec Malfoy le Rirry. D'ailleurs tu croyais qu'il s'imaginait quoi le héros? Et vi, il avait bien des pensées perverses. Mais le problème c'est qu'il… Enfin lis la suite, tu comprendras pourquoi il ne veut pas aller plus loin. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

Crochette: Je mets mes chapitres en lignes des que j'ai fini de les écrire, et comme j'écris des que j'ai pleins de reviews qui déborde alors ça arrive à peu près souvent. Genre tous les quatre jours si tout va bien. Pour la scène de baise, désolé mais va falloir attendre lonnnngtemps. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là, bisou.

Anize B: Mais je ne sais pas à quoi il sert le Théo justement! Malheureusement il est là et tout le monde en est fan alors il faut bien le mettre de temps en temps sinon on me lapide. Il va bien falloir que je lui trouve une utilité hein! Merci d'aimer ma fic, et mon Drago ( plein de classe et de mordant ). J'espère que tu aimes toujours, je t'embrasse.

Baud: Le fantôme japonais, bein figure-toi que j'ai vu un film d'horreur, un truc américain qui adapté un film d'horreur japonais qui s'appelle the grudge. Et dedans, il y a une fille trop flipante avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses gargouillis effrayants, un peu putréfié. Ce film m'a vraiment vraiment traumatisé à vie. Et quand j'ai cherché le truc final qui ferait perdre mon pauvre Rirry contre la Fassbinder, bah j'ai vu ce fantôme apparaître, un fantôme japonais dans toute sa splendeur un peu remaniée. Si ça m'était arrivé, j'aurai crevé en hurlant d'horreur. Pour les Serpentards unis, moi dans les romans de JKR, j'ai toujours eut l'impression qu'ils étaient très unis, pas spécialement par l'amitié car ça on ne pouvait pas le savoir car elle ne nous en disait rien, mais unis quand même face au autre pour être plus puissants, plus impressionnants. Ron est ambigu? bah en fait, il déteste les Malfoy, mais il veut que Harry soit heureux. Il voit bien que Harry sombre, alors il voudrait que l'amour le réveil un peu. Que ce soit vers Malfoy qu'il le pousse doit horriblement le faire chier, puisqu'il le déteste. Luna possède certes une drogue dangereuse, mais sa façon de l'utiliser en amoindrie sa puissance puisqu'il n'y pas d'intensité sexuelle. Dans le prochain Chap, Théo va être contraint et forcé d'aller voir Blaise, tu te languis? La confrontation Drago / Harry aura aussi lieu quasiment en même temps. Et enfin, la chanson du virage droit? Bah ça doit donner quelque chose comme:

QUAND LE VIRAGE DROIT SE MET A CHANTER, C'EST TOUT FF POINT NETheuu QUI VA S'ENFLAMMER! ALLER ALLER! Aller Aller! ALLER ALLER, ALLER DRAGOooo! Aller Drago! ALLER DRAGO! Aller Drago! ALLER ALLER, ALLER DRAGOooo!

Voilà ça doit donner à peu près ça… Hum… Hahem… Et voilà une longue RAR pour une longue review. J'espère que tu aimes encore, bisou! Hihi…

Cltho: Salut, je suis super contente que tu me review! En effet, à chaque fois je suis jalouse de voir qu'Artoung à une review monstrueusement impressionnante, la tienne. Et puis ça y'est, hihi. Moi aussi tu me reviewes! YEAH! HOURA! Enfin, c'est pas encore l'ultra pavé d'Artoung mais j'en suis quand même très très très heureuse. Par ce que tu ne me dis que des choses gentilles et encourageantes. MERCI! Merci merci merci! J'espère que je te décevrais pas. Bisou.

Vif D'or: Pansy n'a rien voulu prouver, elle a juste voulu passer ses nerfs sur ce conard de Griffondor qui a su prendre le cœur de Drago. C'est tout. Elle avait un peu besoin de ça, la pauvre. J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre, je t'embrasse. Bisou.

Maddnambda: Oui, c'est le petit Théo l'amour de Blaise. Pourquoi il t'inspire pas confiance? Tu as peur qu'il trahisse les Serpentards? Je crois que Drago va vite saisir ton message et qu'il va prendre en main le survivant. Patiente encore un peu et tu verras. Merci d'aimer ma fic. J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre, je t'embrasse! Bisou!

LemonCurd: Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. L'AD va vite comprendre qu'il faut apprendre de leur défaite écrasante contre les Serpentards. De ce côté là, ça va bouger. On a une guerre à mener, MERDE! On se bouge l'AD! Bref… j'espère que ce chapitre aussi tu l'aimes bien. Finalement j'ai scindé le chapitre en deux en suivant ton conseil. Tant pis pour les gens qui me réclamaient une entrevue avec Drago et Rirry. Elle viendra en temps et en heure. Pitié, dis-moi que mon chapitre n'est pas lourd et inintéressant, j'ai si peur. Dis-moi que Mili est un perso intéressant, et que le reste allé! Harg! J'ai peuuur… snif… Et puis si tu me laisses pas une review! T'es plus mon amie! Tu seras une vilaine maudite, ouiiiiiiiiiiin! Je suis si malheureuse! Review review review moa! Tcha tcha tcha ! Yeah! Hiya!

Hihi…

Bisou à toi!

* * *


	8. Entrevues et infirmerie

**

* * *

Titre : Rappel toi****

* * *

Chapitre 8**

* * *

Durant le repas du soir, Drago oublia tous ses problèmes.

Comme autrefois quand il n'en avait pas encore, il discuta allègrement avec Pansy, Greg et Vince, ils faisaient des allusions sournoises sur tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de leurs passer par la tête et ils riaient allègrement de leurs conneries.

Tous les quatre se connaissaient depuis toujours, aussi loin que remontaient leurs souvenirs, ils pouvaient se rappeler des trois autres dans toutes sortes de situations, la plupart du temps au manoir Malfoy.

Cela remontait bien plus loin que le jour ou ils furent en age de recevoir leurs premières baguettes pour enfants.

Une époque où ils étaient encore incapables de faire de la magie correctement.

Pansy au début n'avait pas été accepté par les garçons et ils la mettaient sans cesse dans des situations abracadabrantes en lui lançant toute sorte de défis qu'elle relevait toujours.

Elle avait même failli se noyer un jour, dans le lac de la propriété des Goyle, quand les garçons l'avaient mise au défi de faire la course à la nage avec eux.

Ils avaient tous été puni et enfermé tous les quatre dans un boudoir minuscule où seul un elfe de maison venait leur porter à manger, pendant un jour et une nuit entière.

Pour les enfants pourris gâtés qu'ils étaient cela avait plus ressemblé à toute une semaine de privations atroces.

Gregory et Vincent s'étaient laissé aller à pleurer mais pas les deux autres, Drago et Pansy en étaient même venus à se battre comme les plus honteux des garnements.

Puis les heures passant, un lien c'était formé entre les quatre petits sorciers.

Depuis, ils avaient encore été de nombreuses fois punis, parfois bien plus durement, mais au moins ils ne faisaient plus leurs bêtises les uns contre les autres.

Le reste du monde était devenu leur cible.

Le repas enfin terminé, Drago se sentit d'attaque pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards, sa préfète préféré pendue à son bras comme un bouclier au bras d'un guerrier.

Le même jeu, encore et toujours…

_Heureusement que je l'aime ce jeu !_ Se dit-il.

Entrée triomphante, sourires acerbes, quelques remarques cinglantes à ceux qui avaient l'audace de le dévisager suspicieusement, un ou deux sourires charmeurs aux petits jeunes, encore quelques remarques ironiques, une seule insulte, un soupçon de conseils pour les devoirs de ceux qui lui en faisaient la demande…

_Et voilà…_

Le tour était joué !

Sa crédibilité était assurée pour encore un bon moment.

Il n'était pas Granger, il savait se faire respecter, lui !

Quand il parlait sur le bon ton, celui qui est bas et légèrement traînant mais qui est lourd de tensions et de sous-entendus, le silence se faisait aussitôt aux alentours.

D'accord, cette manière de parler ne lui était pas propre, il l'avait vu employé de façon époustouflante par de nombreuses personnes qu'il admirait, son père, et Rogue en tête de liste. Il leurs avait simplement chapardé cette faculté.

Avec les autres maisons cela marchait aussi, les Serdaigles respectaient les Serpentards autant que les autres maisons, respecter n'était pas vraiment le mot exact, mais en tout cas ils savaient se tenir.

Les Poufsouffles, eux, le craignaient lui et tous ce qui était Serpentard en général, alors ils faisaient silence et profil bas, mais ce n'était pas très valorisant car de toute façon les Poufsouffles faisaient profil bas envers à peu près tout le monde.

_Bon…_

Pour Griffondor, autant survoler le sujet, les lions ne savaient simplement pas se tenir convenablement, ni écouter, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Maintenant qu'il avait affirmé son autorité, il pouvait un peu se détendre au coin du feu avec les autres et discuter tranquillement sur un devoir de métamorphose.

Le sujet était : _Comment, selon vous, la magie agit pour faire revenir un corps humain à l'état normal suite à une auto transformation, en animal ou sous une autre forme qui ne permet pas l'utilisation de la baguette?_

« Je pense que ce doit être inconscient. » Disait Vincent. « Cela doit être un déclencheur psychologique. »

« Seul les sorciers possédant et maîtrisant un grand pouvoir peuvent s'auto métamorphoser, alors c'est très possible. » Faisait Pansy en mordillant un crayon. « Ce que je me demande, c'est puisque le sorcier peut s'auto reformer simplement en le pensant, pourquoi ne se transforme-t-il pas par la pensée également ? »

« C'est le cas des Animagus. » Disait Gregory.

« Le sujet ne porte pas sur ça. » Intervint Drago. « Un Animagus prend la forme de son totem animal. Il prend donc, quelque part une forme qu'il lui est bien trop propre pour vraiment être considéré comme une métamorphose. Là, on parle de s'auto métamorphoser dans une forme choisie. Cela demande une magie totalement différente. Pour être Animagus, il ne faut pas tellement être un sorcier puissant. Chaque personne possède un totem, s'il est animal et si l'on le visualise parfaitement bien, avec du travail tout le monde, ou presque, peut devenir Animagus. Tout est affaire de volonté. »

« C'est un peu comme… être différent tout en étant toujours sois. Oui, c'est vrai que, vu sous cet angle, être animagus ne semble pas être compliqué. Il suffit de bien visualiser son totem et de bien s'entraîner à la transformation, voilà tout…» Fit Gregory.

« Comment peut-on connaître son totem ? » Demanda Milicent rêveuse.

« Il y a des rites, des drogues qui te plongent en transe et qui te le font apparaître en rêve. Mais certains sorciers le savent sans en passer par-là, ils doivent le sentir en eux, ou le voir dans leurs rêves classiques. » Reprit Drago.

« J'aimerai bien être un ours. » Lâcha Gregory tout à coup, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aimerai être. » Dit Mili.

« De toute façon, toi, à part une lame, en quoi aimerais-tu te transformer ? » La railla Pansy.

« Pas en faucon en tout cas. » Rouspéta Mili.

« Qu'est ce que tu as contre les faucons, c'est petit, c'est mignon, ça vole et se faufile adroitement partout. Et ça a de petites griffes et un bec acéré pour crever les yeux. C'est parfait un faucon ! » Bougonna Pansy.

« Mais oui, c'est très bien de se transformer en Faucon, ne t'énerves pas. T'es bien trop facile à vexer quand on te parle de ta forme animagus. » Fit Mili en éclatant de rire.

« Mais ça ne sert à rien d'être un Faucon, aussi intéressant que soit cet animal, si tu ne tiens pas les transformations plus de deux minutes. Si tu te retransformes en cours de vol, tu auras l'air fine à t'écraser au sol. » Se moqua Drago.

« Mais j'y arrive plus de deux minutes maintenant ! Tu veux voir ! »

« Oui, je crois que, depuis le début de l'année, tu ne nous es plus apparue avec tes jolies plumes. Mais il y a encore des cinquièmes années qui révisent leurs BUSEs. » Fit doucement Drago en lui montrant les jeunes Serpentards qui révisaient.

Pansy se leva pour les faire monter se coucher, et comme il était tard, cela paraissait d'autant plus crédible.

« Faucon, buse… du grand art le calembour. T'es à fond ce soir. » Se moqua Gregory.

« Je suis très inspiré. Alors Pansy, tu as fais fuir les couleuvres ? Tu as eut besoin de les effrayer ? Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends, montre-nous toute l'étendue de tes prouesses ! »

Il disait cela avec sarcasmes, cela faisait deux ans que Pansy travaillait à être Animagus, sans franchement de succès phénoménal.

Tout le monde s'était détourné du feu pour regarder Pansy, même le petit Théo avait délaissé son livre pour l'observer comme les autres.

La Serpentarde ne releva pas les propos vexant de Drago et elle s'assit à même une table, elle préférait être en hauteur une fois animal que directement au sol.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à se transformer directement d'humaine à oiseau en plein vol.

Elle fît quelques instants le vide en son esprit et aussitôt revêtit sa forme Animagus.

Un faucon…

Un petit rapace, de la taille d'un gros livre trônait fièrement, les serres enfoncées sur le bord de la table.

Il avait le dos brun chaud avec quelques pites de plumes plus foncées, sa poitrine était d'un jolie beige gris argenté, elle aussi parsemé de plusieurs petites taches en formes de croissants de lunes souriantes.

Les yeux de l'animal étaient brun rouge entouré d'un plumage laiteux de la même couleur que son petit bec recourbé qui se teinté de noir sur la pointe.

L'oiseau ouvrit la bouche et poussât un petit cri aigu à peine audible, puis il prit son envol et plana jusqu'au canapé.

Théo leva son poing protégé par sa manche et l'oiseau referma ses petites serres sur lui, puis il se tordit le cou d'une façon adorable pour se faire caresser.

Le garçon lui lissa les plumes en lui disant combien elle était jolie comme cela aussi et le Faucon se rengorgea en gonflant son plumage de satisfaction en poussant d'autres petits cris.

Comme cela, toute ronde, elle semblait encore plus petite et encore plus mignonne.

Greg leva lui aussi son poing et le Faucon vola jusqu'à lui, mais le garçon fit la grimace car il avait oublié de d'abord se protéger le poing.

Chacun avait déjà vu Pansy en animagus, mais à chaque fois l'attrait de l'animal « sauvage » était plus fort et les mains se tendaient pour caresser le doux plumage, la gorge blanche et mouchetée, et la gracieuse et intelligente tête de rapace dans une sorte de ravissement enfantin.

Pansy adorait ça, mais une demi-heure après, elle se posa sur le canapé et redevint Humaine, épuisé.

« C'est vrai, tu tiens plus longtemps. C'est presque pas mal. » Fit Drago. « Tu as même le temps pour faire un vrai vol en extérieur, maintenant. »

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée à reprendre son souffle.

« Je… Je ne me sens pas prête. » Dit-elle en se levant, essoufflée. « Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit. »

Mili se leva et partit en même temps que sa camarade de chambre.

Les garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, ce fut Théo qui rompit le silence.

« Son totem est un Faucon, mais elle a peur de voler. Qu'est ce qu'on peut y faire ! »

« Son totem est un Faucon, donc elle volera ! Elle a voulu brûler les étapes en devenant Animagus trop tôt, c'est tout. » Fit Drago d'un ton qui ne saurait tolérer aucunes répliques.

Le silence se réinstalla, et Greg et Vince se levèrent pour aller se coucher en maugréant des bonnes nuits.

Théo allait en faire de même quand Drago le retint par le bras.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi. » Fit-il en plongeant ses yeux argent dans les yeux ambrés du garçon.

Théo essaya de dégager sa main mais le blond resserra sa poigne autour de son bras.

« Tu viens avec moi à l'infirmerie. » Redit Drago détachant chaque syllabe d'une voix menaçante qui fit blêmir le petit Théo.

Drago se releva du fauteuil et l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Quand ils furent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Théo commença à manifester sa nervosité.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« Tu viens quand même. »

« Je… Je ne suis pas un Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas Préfet ! Si je me fais prendre dans les couloirs… »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Personne ne peut me surprendre ! Tu le sais ! » Le coupa Drago en le tirant toujours par le bras.

« Tu… Tu me fais mal ! »

« Ho, pauvre petit ! » Fit Drago furieux en le plaquant contre un mur en lui broyant toujours le bras. « Dis-moi, Théo, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te cerner ? »

« Lâche-moi ! » Faisait l'autre avec des larmes pleins ses jolis yeux particulier.

« Tu vas répondre, oui ! A quoi tu joues, quand tu séduis tout ce qui pose les yeux sur toi ? »

« Je… veux juste… m'amuser… Qu'est ce qui a de mal à ça… »

« S'il n'y a pas de mal à ça, si tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu as honte d'aller voir Blaise? »

Théo pleurait maintenant en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, mais Drago l'empêchait de glisser au sol en le maintenant toujours aussi fort.

Il recommença à le traîner derrière lui à travers les couloirs sans plus rien dire.

Le silence était juste rompu par les hoquets, les gémissements et les suppliques de Théo, mais Drago n'en avait cure lui ne pensait qu'aux souffrances de Blaise.

« Pourquoi… tu fais ça… Laisse-moi… Je… je ferais… ce que tu veux… mais arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! »

C'est alors que Drago détecta une note particulièrement désespérée dans la voix du petit Théo, une note qui lui fit mal au cœur, alors il s'arrêta de le traîner dans son sillage et le regarda sans colère.

Le garçon à a chevelure argenté pleurait et hoquetait en se tenant son avant bras meurtri en cachant sa tête entre ses bras.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues tant et si bien que quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient collés à sa peau.

Mais surtout, il fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces en retenant ses sanglots.

Drago avait toujours détestait les pleurnichards, mais là…

Le spectacle était si innocent, si paradoxalement adorable, que son cœur crissait en se disant que c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette détresse.

Il se dégoûtait presque.

Les larmes de Théo étaient étranges, ce n'était pas des larmes de douleurs, c'était des larmes de peur, d'une peur d'enfant.

Et Drago sut pourquoi Théo pleurait ainsi sur lui-même et il se serait giflé de l'avoir traité comme il l'avait fait.

Il fallait qu'il le calme, qu'il le dorlote avec sa voix, non avec ses bras.

« Je… Excuse-moi, Théo. Je me suis emporté, mais tu sais que je n'ai rien contre toi. Je suis juste Drago, tu entends ? Drago. Personne d'autre. » A cette précision, Théo ouvrit des yeux un peu moins effrayés. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal et je n'ai pas cherché à te faire souffrir. Mais je suis inquiet pour Blaise. Je lui ai juré de te ramener à lui ce soir alors s'il te plait, viens sans peur. Il ne va pas te faire de mal lui non plus, tu le sais ? Il a même décidé de t'oublier. Je vais l'y aider. Accorde-lui simplement un adieu futile. Juste pour ce soir et puis après… tu pourras continuer comme tu en as envie, t'amuser comme tu veux. »

Des yeux de Théo ne coulaient plus aucune larmes, ses joues étaient encore humides tout comme quelques-unes unes de ses mèches, mais il n'avait plus peur.

« Il veut m'oublier ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix qui semblait lointaine.

« Oui, et te parler avant cela. Tu viens avec moi, alors ? »

Si Théo avait dit non, Drago aurait été bien embêté, il aurait du lui jeter des sorts pour le forcer, ou bien trahir sa parole envers Blaise et cela lui aurait répugné dans les deux cas.

Heureusement, Théo baissa les yeux, totalement ailleurs, mais le suivit sans plus protester.

La traversé des couloirs se fit sans aucune autre encombre dans le silence le plus complet.

Il était très tard, et Drago savait se déplacer sans se faire repérer.

Devant l'infirmerie, il jeta un coup d'œil en biais au jeune homme derrière lui, Théo semblait toujours parfaitement dans son monde intérieur.

Cela lui rappela une phrase qu'il avait dit un jour, à propos de Luna Loveggod, qu'elle et lui se ressemblaient.

En cet instant, cela semblait l'évidence même.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie avec plusieurs sorts, insonorisation et déverrouillage et entraîna dans son sillage de robes noires le petit Théo qui le suivait, toujours comme son ombre, jusqu'au lit de Blaise.

Le convalescent dormait.

Maintenant que leurs yeux étaient habitués à la lueur crépusculaire, ils discernaient à peu près tout dans l'infirmerie blanche devenue bien mystérieuse dans son silence et son voile de nuit, sombre et bleuté.

Les cheveux sombres de Blaise qui se détachaient sur le coussin immaculé, étaient comme un phare dans la brume.

Théo s'assit dans le fauteuil toujours conjuré à côté du lit, Il ne semblait pas vouloir le réveiller.

Drago hésita un moment sur quoi faire, puis se pencha sur son ami et le réveilla doucement.

Quand il croisa son regard ensommeillé, il lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il avait bien tenu sa promesse, puis il s'effaça pour les laisser seul à seul.

_Et maintenant ?_

_Que faire ?_

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Théo tout seul pour le retour.

A tous les coups, dans l'état où il était, il percuterait toutes les armures de Poudlard sans s'en rendre compte et il se ferait repérer par Miss Teigne avant même d'avoir put avaler trois couloirs à peine.

Drago se posta devant une fenêtre de l'infirmerie assez loin du lit de Blaise et décida à prendre son mal en patience.

Cette nuit jetait sur le parc de Poudlard une ambiance des plus calme et sereine.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, tout comme la vie.

Les arbres étaient nus, l'herbe rase et filandreuse, le lac aussi lisse que pouvait l'être un miroir, et le ciel étoilé était parfaitement dégagé…

Tout semblait être en instance de vie… ou de mort.

Drago s'amusait à souffler contre la vitre pour la couvrir de petit rond de buées quand…

« Vous êtes vraiment étrange, vous les Serpentards… » Fit une voix faible.

Drago sursauta et chercha la provenance de cette voix.

« Mais toi, Drago… Tu es le plus fascinant de tous… »

Deux lits plus loin, un autre corps était allongé.

Drago le reconnut tout de suite.

« Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Le Griffondor grimaça un sourire et Drago s'approcha de lui et son état le frappa d'horreur.

« Cela ne se voit donc pas ? Et toi alors ? Tu me semble en parfaite santé. »

Le Serpentard entreprit de le détailler scrupuleusement, de la tête... au... bras!

Harry était vêtu de la tenue de tout malade dormant à l'infirmerie, une sorte de pyjama en toile blanche.

Sauf que l'une des manches de la tunique semblait avoir été arraché pour permettre de mieux s'occuper de son bras.

« En effet. Cela se voit. Quant à ma présence ici, elle ne te regarde pas. »

Le bras droit du survivant était recouvert de bandage tout du long, l'avant bras était plus un plâtre qu'autre chose, tant le bandage était énorme.

Sa main n'était quasiment plus visible, seul le bout des doigts dépassaient des bandages et là encore il y avait des pansements.

Les bandes disparaissaient sous la tenue et Drago ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'ils couraient partout sur le corps maigre du Survivant.

Sur son visage, un autre bandage lui ceignait le front puis passé sur son œil droit sur lequel on avait aplliqué une gaze.

Le tout mystérieusement dissimulé sous ses mèches de cheveux noires sur bandes blanches, cela était très…

« Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? » Souffla le Serpentard, impressionné par les blessures.

« L'entraînement. C'est chaque semaine la même chose… en pire… Fassbinder m'a quasiment brûlé jusqu'à l'os pendant que les chaînes enchantées de Rogue m'attachaient à un arbre. »

Drago resta stupéfié en imaginant la scène.

« Un entraînement ? » Railla-t-il. « Tu es sur qu'on ne chercherait pas à te tuer plutôt ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, mais cela le fit grimacer de douleur.

Drago écoutait la respiration sifflante du blessé, quand Harry décida de rompre à nouveau le silence.

Cela semblait le faire souffrir pourtant, ses poumons avaient aussi dû être brûler dans l'histoire.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il préférait, année après année, me faire souffrir plutôt que de me tuer de suite. »

« Qu'en sais-je ? Rogue te déteste, mais pas au point de te tuer, Potter. »

Harry ne pouvait pas se redresser mais il darda son unique œil sur Drago.

« Haha, très drôle… Tu sais que je ne parle pas notre cher maître de potions… Tu ne trouves pas cela idiot ? Avec cette histoire de prophétie, pourquoi me laisse-t-il encore vivre et devenir plus puissant de jours en jours ? C'est un risque qu'il accepte de courir simplement pour le plaisir de me faire souffrir ? »

« Tu veux devenir psychomage, Potter ? Je ne te savais pas enclin à analyser tes ennemis. »

« Pas tous mes ennemis, seulement ceux qui me pourrissent la vie depuis ma naissance… ou presque. »

« Un instant, j'ai eu peur de ne pas être sur la liste noire. » Railla Drago, avant de reprendre un peu plus tard. « Et qu'a déduit ta petite cervelle de Griffondor de tes analyses à mon sujet ? »

« J'en ai déduis que… j'aurai aimé avoir la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur toi. »

Drago sentit des fourmillements lui grignoter les entrailles et son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

« Et quelque chose t'en empêche, c'est cela? » Demanda-t-il.

Le silence se fit entre eux.

Harry regardait le plafond, sans le voir, il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur le nez, comment pouvait-il voir quoi que ce soit.

Drago, lui, était toujours debout un peu en retrait, regardant par la fenêtre.

Enfin le Griffondor se décida à parler.

« Hormis ton sal caractère, oui, il y a quelque chose… »

« Et bien ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? » S'impatienta le Serpentard.

C'était une mauvaise attitude, en s'impatientant, il lui montrait que la réponse lui tenait à cœur.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots exacts… mais, sois sûr, que je te le ferais comprendre… » Fit le brun mystérieusement.

« Comment ? »

Harry sourit.

« Quand ça t'arrivera, tu sauras que c'était mon message. Et alors… tu n'auras plus jamais envie de m'approcher. »

Drago n'y comprenait rien.

Il rongeait son frein pour se retenir de traiter l'autre de tous les noms.

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à te dire. » Fit le blond en tournant sur lui-même, dédaigneusement.

« Drago… »

La façon dont Harry avait prononcé son nom… c'était… à frémir…

Et Drago en frémit.

« Je… je suis désolé. »

Le brun disait cela sans le regarder, il avait tourné la tête du côté opposé au Serpentard, lui fermant son unique œil.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre tes excuses ? Désolé pourquoi de toute façon ? » Cracha-t-il avant de vraiment partir.

_Non mais quel conard !_

Drago était furieux.

Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette putain d'infirmerie ?

Une demi-heure ?

Un peu plus ?

Un peu moins ?

Il n'avait pas pensé à regarder sa montre quand il y était arrivé avec Théo, mais il était maintenant presque deux heures du matin.

Il était temps de s'en aller et… il voulait s'en aller !

Il le sentait…

Un poids…

Son regard sur lui, suivant chacun de ses mouvements…

Il voulait partir d'ici et se laver de l'image d'un Potter couvert de bandages, horriblement faible et la respiration sifflante et douloureuse.

Il se dirigea vers le lit de Blaise, à pas de velours, il était curieux de voir ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Il se plaça de telle façon qu'il puisse les voir entre les rideaux.

Théo n'était plus assis sur sa chaise il était à genoux par terre, le buste posé sur le lit.

Blaise était en chien de fusil tourné vers le garçon.

D'eux, il ne voyait que des bras et des mèches de cheveux noirs et argents étroitement entremêlés.

Il entendait des chuchotements qui se répondaient l'un l'autre.

Il voyait la main de Blaise qui caressait la nuque et les cheveux de Théo.

Il voyait Théo frissonner et crisper ses mains sur la tenue blanche de Blaise.

_Tsss, c'était bien la peine que je m'inquiète moi._ Ronchonna Drago en son fort intérieur.

Quoi que… ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être l'idylle passionnée entre eux, c'était même bien plus chaste qu'un couple de Poufsouffles de première année… mais bon.

« Théo… » Appela-t-il doucement en se plaçant de telle façon qu'il donnait l'air d'attendre en retrait.

Des bruissements de textiles se firent entendre, des murmures, mais pas le bruit caractéristique d'un baiser.

_Tant pis…_

Le petit Théo apparut en écartant les rideaux, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif.

« Allons-y. » Fit Drago, suivit de près par un acquiescement de la part de l'autre.

Il passa devant le survivant sans lui accorder le moindre regard et Théo ne sembla pas le remarquer non plus.

Il posa le même sceau de fermeture qu'il avait brisé sur la porte de l'infirmerie puis il entraîna Théo dans son sillage comme la première fois.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Potter ? » Chuchota Théo au bout d'un moment.

« Je suis étonné. Je croyais que tu ne l'avais pas vu. »

« Je l'ai vu dès que tu as ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie. Je me suis même dit que c'était un signe. »

« Un signe ? Tu racontes vraiment des conneries des fois. En tout cas il n'y a rien eut entre nous. Il s'est passé… encore moins de choses qu'entre toi et Blaise. »

« Il ne s'est pas rien passé entre Blaise et moi. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

« Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas t'écouter quand tu lui proposeras encore de m'oublier avec ta magie noire. Alors ne fais plus cela. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Bravo pour la fabuleuse leçon de morale. Et en échange, il aura quoi l'autre idiot ? » Fit Drago sur un ton dégoûté.

« Je lui ai fait moi aussi une promesse. » Souffla le petit Théo. « Je lui ai promis d'arrêter de jouer avec les… filles, et d'essayer… d'être plus… avec lui. »

« Tout est bien qui fini bien, donc. » Railla Drago.

« Tu sais bien que non. »

« Je sais. »

Le silence se réinstalla et à un moment Théo allait formuler une question quand Drago le plaqua dans un coin en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Le préfet en chef murmura un sort pour encore mieux les dissimuler.

« Russard ? » Chuchota Théo.

Drago acquiesça et les deux garçons attendirent longtemps avant que le suspicieux concierge ai fini de renifler dans tous les coins.

« N'est ce pas la preuve que Dumbledor est un idiot d'engager un Cracmol comme surveillant ? Il ne peut même pas sentir un sort simplement repoussant. » Déclara Drago.

« Peut être a-t-il fait exprès pour justement donner plus de liberté aux élèves. » Renchérit Théo.

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais cela ne le rend pas moins idiot. Donner plus de liberté aux élèves, c'est aussi leur donner la possibilité de se mettre en danger. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était un directeur responsable. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Serpentard de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, alors pourquoi tu t'en soucis. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'en souciai, je constate simplement. Mais au plus j'y pense, au plus je me demande quelle importance notre cher directeur accorde à ses élèves. Regarde Potter. Tu as vu dans quel état il était ? Toutes les rumeurs qui racontent que chaque soir il se fait rouster par les professeurs pour lui apprendre à se battre sont insignifiantes à côtés de ce qu'il vit vraiment. »

« J'hallucine ou tu t'inquiètes pour Potter ? » Railla Théo.

« Pff… Ce crétin n'est même pas capable de dire stop ! Il doit être maso, ou alors il aime vraiment qu'on lui porte ce genre d'attention. Il doit vraiment croire qu'il est le seul à pouvoir tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. »

« Tu ne crois pas en cette prophétie ? »

« Réfléchit ! Crois-tu vraiment que Potter seul peut le vaincre à tout jamais ? »

« Oui je le crois. »

« Tu es plus con que ce que je croyais, alors ! »

« Je ne connais pas tout du mystère qui a fait rebondir l'Avada Kedavra qui était destiné à Potter sur le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir que c'est à cause de cela qu'ils ont été liés, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais en tout cas d'une façon très puissante. C'est à cause de ce lien que Potter, et personne d'autre, peut arriver à détruire le Seigneur des ténèbres, j'en suis convaincu. »

« Ce sont des fables que tout cela ! »

« Tu n'as donc aucun espoir de le voir disparaître ? Suis-je bête ! Tu n'as aucun intérêt à ce qu'il disparaisse, si tu te mets de son côté. »

« Ho ça va, la ferme ! Ne me fais pas la sainte, Théo ! Tu n'es pas crédible dans ce rôle ! Tu as suffisamment prouvé que tu étais très polyvalent en matière de choix ! Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêcherais de te mettre à son service toi aussi ! En tout cas, pas ta bonne conscience ! » Eructa Drago.

Théo s'arrêta brusquement et obligea Drago a faire volte-face.

« Je ne veux pas être un mangemort ! Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que mon père était un Mangemort lui aussi ! Crois-tu que j'aimerais lui ressembler ne serait-ce que sur ce point ? »

« Tu ne le veux peut être pas, mais tu le deviendras quand même si la situation t'y oblige ! Tu es comme ça ! »

Théo semblait de plus en plus furieux, tant et si bien que ses yeux viraient presque au rouge sang et que ses cheveux semblaient se soulever animer sous une légère brise.

« Je… Et alors ! Tout le monde sera contraint de grés ou de force de se mettre de son côté s'il gagne ! Je n'ai aucune valeur, contrairement à toi, je peux attendre ce jour là sans être marqué ! »

« Rahhh ! Tu m'énerves ! Ferme-là ! »

Blaise avait eut tord, pas tout le monde le suivrait dans son choix, pas Mili, pas Théo non plus.

Lui se terrerait en attendant que tout le monde s'entretue pour se mettre avec le camp restant encore debout.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, et même si cela était lâche d'agir de cette façon, il l'enviait d'avoir cette possibilité que lui n'avait pas, car, comme Théo l'avait si justement dit, il avait de la valeur.

Si le Maître avait délaissait le père Malfoy, c'est que, peut être, il contait s'en prendre au fils pour servir ses dessins.

Croyait-il que sa jeunesse le rendrait plus facilement manipulable ?

_Merde ! J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête là dessus ! J'ai encore du temps devant moi, putain !_

Quand les garçons arrivèrent au dernier embranchement, Drago délaissa enfin Théo pour partir en direction de sa chambre de Préfet en chef, privilège uniquement destiné à une autre personne, Hermionne Granger.

Il était épuisé, physiquement, mentalement, il était sur les nerfs !

Il passa en vitesse devant le grand couple de jeunes sorciers sculptés dans deux blocs de marbre noir et blanc qui représentaient le Préfet et la Préfète en chef de Poudlard depuis mile ans ou plus.

Devant la porte de bois massif et sombre de ses appartements, il murmura son mot de passe d'une voix aigri et une fois à l'intérieur, il se dévêtit en laissant toutes ses fringues tomber à terre comme un vulgaire malpropre.

Il ne désirait qu'une chose, trois choses en faite, une douche brûlante, un pyjama soyeux et son lit douillet.

Une demi-heure après et les trois choses réalisés, il se sentait enfin un peu mieux, c'était le moment où il se laissait glisser vers le sommeil, doucement.

Le moment où les pensées qui lui tenaient au corps et à cœur, une fois son esprit épuré, revenaient le hanter sans pour autant que cela l'agace.

Le seul moment où il aimait ce laisser aller à penser… à Potter…

Potter et son message…

Destiné à lui seul…

_Lui et moi…_

Il se demandait comment ce message promis prendrait forme…

_Une lettre pour lui laisser le temps de formuler ses mots, sans doute…_

_Il doit être trop timide pour me dire ces choses là en face…_

Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien contenir, cette lettre, pour le rebuter à ce point comme le survivant l'avait laissé sous-entendre ce soir ?

Dans cette infirmerie ou il reposait emmailloté de bandages…

Drago l'avait trouvé proprement et simplement adorable.

_Envoûtant !_

C'était ces heures là, avant que le sommeil ne le prennent, qui le faisait divaguer comme ça ?

Il ne s'en inquiétait pas trop.

Il pouvait bien se laisser aller à rêver quand il était seul, non ?

Et là, il se voyait parfaitement bien, avec la lettre de Harry à la main, le bloquant contre un mur, une nuit comme celle-ci…

Il lui murmurerait doucement à l'oreille que s'il voulait vraiment le dégoûter de lui…

Il allait falloir faire mieux…

_Par ce que je suis vachement accroc à toi, survivant._

_

* * *

A suivre…_**

* * *

NDA :**

Comme je l'avais pressentie, le chapitre précédent en à gaver certaines, à cause des longueurs sur Milicent Bulstraud. Je voudrais m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée, mais je vais vous expliquer encore une fois. Cette fic devait être à l'origine un OS purement sexuel, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas.

Désolé, mais oui ! Le ton a changé, et il changera encore. En effet, en étant fanfiqueuse, on écrit si vite qu'on a du mal à rester constante, on évolue trop vite, en style et au niveau des idées. Du moins c'est mon cas, j'ai écris huit chapitres en un mois, c'est fou quand même !

Cette fic est donc maintenant une véritable PotterFiction, ou plutôt une SerpentardeFiction. J'aime les Serpentards, je fais cette fic pour rendre hommage à cette maison que je vénère. Tous mes personnages, enfin surtout tous mes Serpentards, seront exploités, non pas sexuellement, mais bien au niveau de leurs qualités propre, au maximum de leurs compétences. On a une guerre à préparer, je vous le rappel ! Cette fic reste, bien sur, un yaoï pur et dur entre mon unique couple favori, Drago et Harry. Seulement, cela avancera doucement.

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui voulaient des Lemons, dans tous les sens, tout le temps et tout de suite, mais ça non plus ça ne va pas être possible.

Je suis un peu triste, car j'ai l'impression de décevoir mes lectrices, pourtant, moi je vous remercie car c'est grâce à vous que cette fic prend de si grandes et belles proportions dans ma tête.

Voilà, j'espère que vous resterez fidèle au poste pour me manifester vos encouragements.

Bisous à toutes.

**

* * *

RAR :**

**Lolaboop :** Snif, ma première review, et on me traite de méchante. Snif. VILAINE !

**Vega264 :** Merci d'aimer Mili, ça me rasure que certaine l'aime. Snif. Le chapitre 7 n'a pas eut un franc succès. J'espère que celui là t'a plue. Bisou.

**Onarluca :** Dans ce chapitre, il y a eut une petite entrevue Harry / Drago, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue. Je t'embrasse, même si pour cette fic, tu n'as pas été ma revieweuse N°100. Bisou.

**Artoung :** Heureusement que toi, tu es là pour me remonter le moral, alors vas y continue, à fond ! Bisou.

**Serpentis Draco :** C'EST CLAIR ! Qu'est ce que tu fous JKR ? Tes Serpentards sont tous plus idiots les uns que les autres ! MARRE ! Heureusement qu'il u a pour nous remonter le moral à nous ! Voilà ma suite, j'espère que tu l'aimes. Bisou !

**Demoniac Cat's :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Snif, ça me rend toute chose. J'espère que la suite te plait. Bisou.

**Amy Keira :** Et bien voilà une lectrice enthousiaste. Merci merci. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a répondu à tes attentes. Bisou.

**Wendy Malfoy :** Moi je viens de voir SW3 ce soir. Bah y'a des passages qui m'on déçus, le général cyborg est vraiment trop merdique par rapport à Clones Wars, le dessin animé. Mais bon j'ai quand même pleuré, poovre Anakin ! Pour en revenir à ma fic, qu'as-tu pensé des deux confrontations ? Je t'embrasse en espérant que tu ai aimé. Bisou.

**Lady Nush :** Aussitôt après ta review, je suis allé sur Google voir qui était la Mili du manga Trigun. Non je ne connaissais pas du tout, les images ne m'on rien dit du tout. La honte ! En tout cas, si la Mili de Trigun a des manières masculines ça ne se voit pas, elle a même l'air très mimi. Un petit peu cruche, pardon, mais c'est l'impression qu'elle m'a donné. Ma Mili est très très musclé et vraiment habillé sportive avec des cheveux coupés au bol comme les puceaux. MDR. En tout cas, ma Mili n'est pas tombé sous le charme de Nevil, même si lui a essayé de l'impressionner en la « sauvant ». Mais bon, pour le coup c'est râpé. Désolé, mais il n'y aura pas d'idylle entre ces deux là. Merci d'aimer ma galerie de persos féminins, dans ce chapitre l'accent est un peu mis sur Pansy. Mais tu as raison, tout cela aura une importance pour la suite. Oui, c'est vrai l'Abraza la Luze est une sorte de miroir du Rised, et j'avais même un peu peur qu'on me fasse la remarque. Drago, il est vrai, à des méthodes totalement illégales, mais Théo a fait en sorte que l'échéance soit repoussé. Encore faut-il qu'il arrive à vaincre ses propres démons, pove ti Théo. En effet, Drago est assez terrorisé par cette fameuse décision a prendre, mais bientôt il sera convaincu de la voie à suivre. Bientôt bientôt… Le chapitre suivant en faite. Comme tu l'as dis si bien, Harry ne pourra jamais vaincre seul, il aura besoin d'allié de poids, et pas des merdes de l'AD. Enfin pas tous sont des blaireaux, mais il va falloir foutre un bon coup de pied au cul de certain. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta longue review encourageante. Je t'aime ! Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

**LemonCurd:** Merci d'aimer, ton avis me fait flotter sur un tit nuage. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite du chapitre 7, cette fameuse nuit de rencontre à l'infirmerie. Je t'embrasse !

**Lysanthius :** Voilà la revieweuse qui m'a fait déprimer ! Houuuu la vilaine ! Snif ! Pour mes problèmes de temps, on m'en avait déjà fait la remarque, alors j'ai essayé de m'appliquer à lever tous les vilains petits et les vilains t, du genre « il jetât ». Problème ! Il en reste quand même, puisque tu me fais cette remarque. Je patine dans la semoule ? Ouinnn ! Snif ! Mais ça veut dire quoi ça ! Pour la description de Mili, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien compris, mais elle t'a tant gavé que tu as sauté des passages, c'est ça ? Je dis ça à cause de ta parenthèse : (j'ai du sauté la fin). Pour les duellistes, j'utilise ce mot, car pour moi, un duel reste un duel, qu'il soit à l'épée ou non, voilà pourquoi. J'utilise parfois escrimeur de temps en temps mais je n'aime po beaucoup ce mot, fleurettiste encore moins ! Sinon pour la garde, j'avoue que là, j'ai peut être fais une bougnette. J'imaginais que c'était le mot pour désigner aussi le pommeau, la poignée, le sabrolazer, enfin le truc quoi ! Si tu as le véritable mot pour designer cette partie de l'épée, je t'en serais reconnaissante. Sinon j'ai joué à pas mal de Final Fantasy, mais aussi à Thales of Symphonia, mais mes épées sont plus tirée de FF7, à cause du creux dans la « garde » ou l'on peut mettre des artefacts magiques ( comme les matérias ). Ce jeu, soit dit en passant, est mille fois mieux que Thales, qui est, pour moi, un gros caca moisie. Pour Mili, je suis désolé si ce passage t'a gavé, mais comme les autres Serpentards, elle aura une part importante dans l'histoire. Bon, j'arrête de t'embêter. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, puisque tu attendais l'entrevue Harry / Drago. Dis-moi tes critiques, c'est pas grave, même si ça fait de la peine, j'y survivrais ! Que la force du yaoï soit avec toi ! Bisou !

**Lovely A :** J'espère que les confrontations t'on plue. Je t'embrasse ! Bisou !

**Vert Emeraude :** Voilà le chapitre des confrontations achevé. Est-ce que ça ta plue ? Bisou.

**Vif d'Or :** Merci d'aimer ma Mili. Voui, mon pauvre Drago en à lourd sur ses épaules. Mais quand il aura fait son choix, ça ira mieux. Les confrontations t'on-t-elle plue ? Bisou !

**Griselle :** Ne t'inquiète pas, la fin sera apocalyptique, certes. Mais ça finira bien quand même. J'aime les happy end. Pour le romantisme, je ne sais pas, tu me diras si je le suis assez quand ce sera le moment. Par contre, les belles lectures ça je peux t'assurer que je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ce soit grandiose. Enfin, comme j'aime quoi. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Je t'embrasse. Bisou.

**Clôtho :** La dernière fois, alors quand tu t'appelais Cltho, c'était une erreur de frappe ? Surtout ne prend pas ma RAR pour une revendication à la review, mais c'est vrai que tu as une belle réputation de revieweuse. Bien sur que Drago va choisir le bon camp, puisque ce sera le sien, et qu'il sera enfin sur de lui, ça ne peu qu'être le bon camp. Moi aussi je veux être avec Drago ou qu'il aille ! DRAGO EN FORCE ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue. Bisou.

**Darkiliane :** Mais non tu ne délires pas ! La personne que vois Blaise jours et nuit, sans même Abraza la Luze, c'est le petit Théo ! Je crois que tu n'as plus aucun doute maintenant avec ce chapitre. Pour un Lemon entre Harry et Drago, je ne sais pas encore quand il aura lieu. Désolé. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plue. Bisou.

**Titi Anaelle Malfoy :** Bonjour nouvelle lectrice. Merci de me lire. Tu es de celle qui on était gavé par le passage avec ma grande Mili, snif. As-tu aimé ce nouveau chapitre ? Bisou.

**Jilian :** Tu n'as pas reviewé encore le chap 7, mais j'ai trop adoré celle pour le chap 6. J'étais éclaté de rire quand tu m'as décris les combats dans certaine fic, huhuhu. Rien que pour ce petit instant de bonheur je te pardonne. Et aussi par ce que tu as une quiquette unique entre les jambes ici bas. Niah hahaha ! Je t'embrasse tout en me demandant dans combien de temps tu arriveras à ses lignes. Bisou.


	9. Message onirique

**

* * *

Titre : Rappel toi ****

* * *

Chapitre 9 **

* * *

Harry Potter ne resta pas à l'infirmerie le lendemain ou Drago l'avait vu, avec tous ses bandages, son œil unique et sa voix brûlé. 

La nuit avait du quelque peu le soigner, et il alla donc en cours comme tous les autres jours.

Le seul vestige de ses blessures était une main bandée, qui dépassé de son uniforme.

Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il avait été grièvement blessé la veille à peine.

Son regard, un peu plus morne, un peu plus apathique, trahissait néanmoins sa situation, sa langueur.

Harry Potter, le plus grand espoir du monde sorcier, était actuellement affalé d'une bien piètre façon sur son bureau, il ne semblait pas écouter le cours d'enchantement avancé à propos de puissants sorts des protections, pourtant devant lui, sous l'impulsion de son regard, sa plume prenait notes comme agissant indépendamment de la volonté de son propriétaire.

Pourtant… cette plume n'était pas une plume à papote…

Hermionne ne manqua pas de remarquer ce fait aussi insignifiant, qu'époustouflant.

Elle le rangea dans un coin de son esprit pour se concentrer sur la leçon, il faudrait qu'elle parle plus tard avec Harry de cette aptitude.

De son côté Drago Malfoy, lui aussi, était en cours et étudiait l'histoire de la magie et du monde sorcier.

Il était assez surexcité, depuis qu'il avait vu Potter au petit déjeuné.

Il attendait le fameux message.

_Son message…_

Puisque Harry était sorti de l'infirmerie, il pouvait facilement s'attendre à l'avoir bientôt.

_Un Griffondor n'est pas une personne patiente de nature, donc cela serait pour bientôt, oui_… _bientôt… son message…_

Le Serpentard qu'il était pourtant, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il appuyait son regard de glace sur le survivant, lui faisant sentir son impatience.

Harry s'était même retourné plusieurs fois avec, à chaque fois, une expression différente dans ses yeux verts que Drago s'amusait à déchiffrer.

_L'agacement, l'interrogation, la suspicion, la tristesse… _

Pas de désir, aucune impatience de son côté, le Serpentard rangea sa rancœur dans un coin de son esprit et lui fit le plus méprisant de ses sourires.

_Regarde-moi, Potter, ça m'est égal!_ Disait le sourire.

Cela n'était pas vrai, et quelque chose dans le regard de Harry lui fit penser qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux son froid rictus Malfoyen.

_A quoi cela était-il du ?_

A cette étincelle amusée dans ses yeux, ou à son sourire gêné ?

_Gêné, comme s'il avait aimé me voir lui sourire, ce con._

Le déjeuné s'acheva en même temps que les échanges de regards.

Les cours reprirent et Drago n'eut l'occasion de recroiser les yeux verts que bien plus tard dans les couloirs.

Etrangement, sans que personne n'ai dit quoi que ce soit, leurs amis respectifs poursuivirent leurs routes.

Greg, Vince faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu, Théo souriait et Pansy se retournait en jetant des regards furieux.

Ron n'était pas en reste côté regards furibonds, et Hermione continuait comme si de rien n'était à parler d'ASPICs et de révisions.

Drago sourit, puis s'adossa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre Gothique.

Dehors, le parc était grisâtre, il pleuvait une sorte de bruine qui tombait en rideaux ondulant faiblement sous le vent.

« Belle chorégraphie, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Harry se tenait droit comme une baguette devant lui, les mains jointes derrière son dos, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais la referma en portant le regard vers l'extérieur.

« C'est ma présence qui te laisse sans voix, survivant ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton narquois.

D'un ton séducteur…

Harry fronça les sourcils et replongea son regard dans ceux aussi gris que l'était le temps à l'extérieur.

« Je… se sera pour ce soir… » Fit-il d'une traite avant de partir précipitamment dans la direction qu'avait pris ces amis.

Drago se redressa en décroisant les bras et suivi la petite silhouette du Griffondor qui s'enfuyait devant lui… le feu aux joues…

Le Serpentard sourit de plus belle et lui aussi partit de son côté.

_Ce soir…_

_C'était pour ce soir !_

Si vite ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Ce soir !

Le repas du soir passa en un éclair.

Un éclair ou il avait vu une Mili toujours aussi calme, une Pansy grognon, un Théo miraculeusement encore à leurs côtés, bien que semblant toujours aussi absent, et un Greg et un Vince, dans leurs coins, lui foutant une paix royale.

Il y avait des jours comme ça, il n'avait envie de parler à personne.

_Ce soir !_

Il s'autorisa à ne pas aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards après le repas.

_Encore une fois…_

Mais il y était allé hier, donc cela pouvait aller.

Sa chambre de Préfet en chef ne lui semblait pourtant plus être un refuge alors que, pris à la gorge par son impatience et sa fébrilité, il attendait…

_Attendre quoi ?_

_Attendre lui…_

_Son message !_

_Quelle heure est-il ?_

_Tard, mais il ne peut que venir encore plus tard._

_Ce n'est pas par ce que je bâcle mes rondes de nuits qu'il va lui se jeter dans la gueule du loup, quand même._

_Quoi que…_

_Cela lui ressemblerait bien._

_Mais j'ai encore sa cape d'invisibilité !_

_Quelle heure est-il ?_

Drago avait eut le temps de prendre deux douches, il était habillé de façon classe et décontracté et il attendait encore… devant la cheminé qui ronflait et crépitait allègrement, les jambes croisées, limite pelotonné sur le canapé, un livre énorme posé sur les genoux.

Il ne lisait même pas, la plupart du temps son regard se fixait sur les lignes, elles se dissociaient en devenant flou alors qu'il pensait à Harry… au message… à ce soir…

Ainsi, il s'endormit…

Roulé en boule comme un chat, devant le feu de cheminé.

Il s'était laissé allé car il savait qu'il aurait bien le temps de redevenir présentable si le Griffondor tapait enfin à sa porte.

Pourtant, sa raison lui disait qu'il lui avait posé un lapin et qu'il ferait mieux d'aller au lit.

Il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre et maintenant il dormait…

Il sombrait…

Il…

_Il faisait soleil…_

_Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'astre lumineux._

_Le ciel était vaste, immense…_

_Il n'était même pas bleu, il était blanc._

_Simplement blanc._

_Partout autour de lui, s'étendait une plaine._

_Une plaine vraiment bizarre._

_Une plaine pavée de dallage du marbre le plus blanc qu'il soit._

_Pureté aseptisée…_

_Partout…_

_Drago fit un pas et il faillit trébucher sur quelque chose de dur._

_Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué, avant cela, ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds ?_

_Dans un petit périmètre autours de lui, le marbre était craquelé, les dalles explosés par des blocs de la même pierre qui semblait s'être écrouler partout.._

_A ses pieds, le sol était jonché de ruines._

_Des sculptures végétales disloquées, des morceaux de fenêtres éparpillés, des mosaïques et des vitraux colorés pulvérisés._

_Et au milieu de ses débris…_

_Potter !_

_Il était là, noir et absent…_

_Assis nonchalamment, le visage dans ses mains, sur une colonne reversée._

_Le chapiteau finement sculpté, un peu plus loin, avait creusé un petit cratère dans le dallage en s'effondrant._

_Cela faisait mal…_

_Les ruines lui faisaient mal…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Enfin, le brun sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence et… il lui sourit faiblement._

_« Je t'attendais Drago. » Dit-il._

_« Je… t'attendais aussi, Potter. Qu'est-ce que cela ? Un rêve ? »_

_Le brun acquiesça, et ses mèches volaient autours de son visage._

_« C'est bien un rêve. Mais je ne comprends pas ce lieu, Drago. Car nous sommes dans ton esprit et tout ne cesse de s'écrouler, pourtant il n'y à rien de visible. »_

_Le jeune homme blond s'approcha lentement._

_Il regarda autour de lui, et encore une fois il fut étonné de ne pas avoir été frappé directement par les ruines, car à présent elles semblaient s'étendre… se propager…_

_C'était comme si… lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ce lieu, pur, vierge… des cités magnifiques et invisibles s'étaient effondrées et qu'a présent, n'était plus que visible leurs cadavres de marbre blanc, de verre coloré, d'or et d'argent._

_Il s'aperçut que lui aussi était vêtu comme ce lieu, tout de blanc frangé de motif precieux._

_Seul Harry était aussi noir que le reste était blanc._

_Il était le point focal de ce lieu, le centre de la destruction._

_« C'est toi qui est le déclencheur de tout cela… » Fit Drago calmement._

_Cela lui était sorti sans qu'il le pense vraiment._

_Des mots qu'il fallait dire, simplement…_

_L'évidence…_

_La métaphore de son rêve le frappa tout à coup._

_Son monde, son univers si bien construit, si parfait, s'effondrait au contact de Potter._

_Il s'approcha encore un peu de Harry, et lentement se mit à genoux devant lui._

_« Pourquoi toi ? » Demanda Drago en levant la main pour lui caresser la joue._

_Harry avait le regard fuyant, il était totalement apathique._

_Drago regarda autour de lui et guidé par une impulsion, il se saisit d'un morceau de marbre serti de motifs d'or._

_Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?_

_Il ne le savait pas._

_Mais il avait un besoin impérieux de poser cet ancien éclat de richesse aux pieds de Harry._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le brun._

_Drago ne lui répondit pas, après le morceau de marbre il se saisit d'un autre débris, un bout de vitrail ou l'on apercevait encore une partie du dessin._

_Comme le premier morceau il le posa au pied de Harry, et sans comprendre pourquoi, il continua et ainsi de suite, créant un petit tas._

_Harry,à un moment, descendît de sa colonne et se mit lui aussi à genoux face au monticule._

_Drago s'arrêta et le regarda faire, étrangement son ventre était saisi de peur, de langueur et d'espoir._

_Harry semblait hésiter._

_Le blond le voyait à ses yeux écarquillés._

_Lui aussi, ne semblait rien comprendre à ce rêve…_

_N'est ce pas le lot des rêves d'être incompréhensibles ?_

_Un instant, ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Drago…_

_Et là, le Serpentard vit tous les doutes s'effacer…_

_Volatiliser la peur !_

_Harry sans détacher son regard de celui plein d'espoir de Drago, sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, attrapa un débris, peut-être une poignée d'argent, et lentement…_

_Lentement, il ramena la main vers le petit édifice, et la posa au sommet._

_Drago senti son cœur bondir d'une joie affolante._

_Il attrapa la main du sombre garçon et avec la sienne, et doigts entrelacés, il la posa sur le tas de restes._

_Il savait que quelque chose allé se produire._

_Quelque chose de merveilleux…_

_Et cela arriva !_

_Fabuleux !_

_Sous leurs mains la magie se déchaîna !_

_Elle s'échappait en vague incontrôlable donnant vie à la matière morte._

_Sous leurs mains, les débris se recondensaient, s'aggloméraient, devenaient chaire…_

_Chaire de marbre, de verre, et de métal…_

_Chaire qui foisonnait et s'érigeait…_

_Entre leurs mains, poussait un arbre, ou une colonne jaillissante de couleurs…_

_Ses branches, ses arches, s'élançaient autours d'eux._

_Partout les restes s'élevaient en colonnes florales recouvertes de laques, et de motifs somptueux._

_Les ruines n'existaient plus…_

_Drago était envahi par la sensation de cette magie qui s'échappait, déferlante._

_Il était aveuglé, perdu…_

_Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de resserrer ses doigts sur ceux de l'autre._

_Harry…_

_C'était une sensation jouissive, il se sentait surpuissant, là, à tenir les mains du Survivant, puisant dans sa magie pour tout reconstruire._

_Mais cela ne dura pas._

_« NON ! » Entendit-il Harry hurler._

_Aussitôt ses doigts lui échappèrent, et une peur sans nom sourda dans ses entrailles._

_« NON ! Tu ne peux pas ! On ne peut pas ! Cela ne sert à rien ! »_

_L'univers se modifia._

_Il eut la sensation qu'une pluie noire et gluante tombait sur lui, entachant tout ce qui existait._

_Tout n'était plus que ténèbres, partout !_

_Noirceur collante, fumée grasse, empoisonnée._

_Drago était terrorisé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi._

_Ce monde l'effrayait au plus au point._

_« Harry… » Gémit-il. « Ou sommes-nous ? »_

_« Ton monde était étrangement beau, Drago. Maintenant, regarde le mien. » Murmurait une voix désespérée quelque part et partout à la fois._

_C'était comme si la voix d'Harry était la noirceur même._

_« Je ne vois rien ! Rien du tout ! » S'écria le Serpentard._

_« Il n'y a rien à construire ici, Drago ! Rien ! »_

_« Ne dis pas ça ! C'est… impossible ! »_

_Il avait mal._

_« Il va venir ! J'ai brisé mes barrières. Il le saura et il viendra. » Reprit la voix._

_Drago n'avait jamais entendu une phrase si lourde de menace de sa vie._

_« NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi ! POURQUOI TU LE LAISSES ! »_

_La terreur se précisa en lui, puissante, terrassant son être._

_Il allait venir !_

_Drago s'enfuit à l'aveuglette, il trébucha de nombreuse fois, et sous ses mains le sol semblait poisseux, suintant, grouillant de choses abjectes._

_Il hurla le prénom de l'autre, et Harry lui répondit comme s'il avait toujours été à ses côtés._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne pourra pas te voir. »_

_Drago était à genoux et essoufflé, il essaya de se calmer, et de reprendre contenance._

_Réveil toi, réveil toi… se murmurait-il_

_On ne meurt pas d'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?_

_N'est-ce pas !_

_Tout à coup quelque chose fut visible._

_D'abord faiblement, comme si ce n'était qu'une sorte de réminiscence de la lumière sur sa rétine._

_Puis, petit à petit, un vortex rouge sang se forma derrière lui._

_Il le voyait par-dessus son épaule._

_Il ne pouvait en détacher son regard, pourtant cette chose rouge lui faisait horreur._

_Drago claquait des dents et tremblait comme un animal faible pris dans un piège, terrorisé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

_Un siphon dans ce néant d'encre venait de s'ouvrir quelque part entre deux mondes voisin et la noirceur se déversait par flot en l'un, libérant le rouge grabieux de l'autre._

_Tout devint rouge et sang._

_Et dans tout ça… il vit Harry._

_Le garçon se tenait debout, droit, presque avec fierté._

_Il lui tournait le dos, il affrontait le vortex qui tourbillonnait follement devant lui._

_Drago n'aurait jamais cru qu'une sorte de lumière puisse être plus terrifiante que la noirceur malsaine qu'il avait vu plus avant._

_Et pourtant c'était le cas, la nausée le prenait, mais il se rappela que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille._

_Il ne voulait pas le voir !_

_NON!_

_Mais il vint, comme promis…_

_Il surgit, sombre, magnifique, délirant de puissances maléfiques._

_Voldemort…_

_Il semblait horriblement de bonne humeur, cela ne se voyait pas cela se devinait._

_Sa joie électrisait le néant de gerbes d'éclairs rougeâtres._

_Drago se boucha la vue de ses mains engluées, quand les zébrures électriques fusèrent vers lui._

_Puis…_

_Pire encore que le simple fait de le voir, il l'entendit…_

_« Harry Potter… Que me vaut le plaisir de te revoir par le sirupeux biais de tes rêves ? » Susurra la voix ragoûtante de Voldemort. « Un coup de fatigue, je présume ? Ha ha ha, décidément tout me sourit depuis que ton sang coule dans mes veines, enfant. »_

_Le mage glissa, immense, vers Harry mais le garçon n'esquissa aucun geste de recul._

_C'est à peine s'il leva la tête vers le visage si blanc, vers les yeux si rouge._

_Le rouge, le sang, la seule couleur visible au milieu de tout ce noir, dans le cauchemar de Harry._

_« Seigneur des ténèbres, même fatigué, regarde comme j'ai le sens de la mise en scène. Toute cette sombre merde, rien que pour toi. Cela te va si bien. » Débita Harry d'une voix presque monocorde._

_La sombre forme spectrale se pencha sur le jeune homme._

_Une main aussi blanche qu'un os, immense et squelettique se leva pour effleurer le visage du Griffondor._

_« Enfant… J'ai moi aussi un certain goût pour la mise en scène. Laisse-moi te prédire ton avenir, petit lion. Tu perdras, Harry Potter. Et je ferais mourir lentement et sous tes yeux, tous ceux qui on crut en toi. Ce sera long et douloureux, et tu deviendras mon chien, mon animal, dans l'espoir de les sauver… En pure perte, évidemment. Tous mourront et je te briserai si bien, enfant, que tu lécheras la nourriture sur mes doigts avec l'adoration des bêtes pour leurs maîtres. Tu ne seras plus rien. Mon jouet, une jolie marionnette sans fils que je donnerai comme une chienne à mes Mangemorts pour les récompenser. Tu vivras longtemps ainsi, j'y veillerais. Je pourrais même partager l'immortalité avec toi, si le cœur m'en dit. Alors petit, cela te plait-il comme programme ? »_

_« Jamais ! JAMAIS ! » Hurla Harry en reculant._

_Drago avait toujours les mains enfoncées dans ses yeux, enfoncées dans ses oreilles._

_Il se répétait toujours qu'il allait se réveiller, espérant que ses paroles couvriraient sa terreur d'un voile._

_Pourtant il entendit tout… et même pire…_

_Après cela, le rire triomphant de Voldemort retentit, résonnant étrangement dans ce néant gluant._

_Puis un bruit de course, et de coups…_

_Puis encore des cris, les cris de Harry, des cris de haine, de rage…_

_Puis il y eut d'autres bruits…_

_Des craquements, des soupirs de douleurs immenses, des râles de mort…_

_Drago ouvrit les yeux quand un froid immense le saisi à la gorge, un froid bien plus grand que sa peur._

_Il vit Voldemort avec le petit corps pantelant de Harry entre les bras._

_Il le broyait, et ses os criaient pour lui car il ne pouvait plus rien faire._

_L'enfant, comme Voldemort l'appelait, n'était plus que chaire et squelette disloqué tombant à terre dans un fatras d'angles bizarres._

_Harry Potter était mort !_

_Sa nuque était brisée comme le reste et ses yeux étaient empli du vide que seul la mort savait donner._

_Et Voldemort riait comme un dément._

_Le noir revint, un noir vide, un noir sec, un noir sans plus aucune âme…_

_Harry était mort._

Drago hurlait.

Drago pleurait.

La lumière de la cheminée ne parvenait pas à le ramener à la réalité, il gémissait comme s'il était à l'agonie, se débattant, suffoquant, sans se rendre encore compte qu'il était éveillé.

Son corps le ramena à la vie en le faisant vomir longtemps sur le tapis devant l'âtre crépitant de flammes.

Chancelant, il se leva enfin, le visage baigné de larmes, le corps glacé et trempé de sueurs suintant la peur.

Même éveillé, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même, effrayé, il se raccrochait à tous les éléments de la réalité, de sa réalité, pour reprendre pied.

Peu de temps après, il ne sut comment il était arrivé là, mais il tambourinait comme un dément à la porte des appartements de l'autre Préfète en chef.

« Granger ! GRANGER ! »

Elle ne répondait pas.

Il était glacé.

Il avait peur.

Il retourna dans ses appartements qu'il avait laissé grands ouverts et se couvrit d'une cape chaude et cette fois ci, il n'oublia pas sa baguette avant de ressortir aussitôt après.

Dans les couloirs sombre, il percuta quelqu'un au niveau des deux grandes statues représentant les Préfets en Chef de Poudlard.

Le choc le fit tomber genoux à terre, et comme sa vue était encore brouillée des images du cauchemar, il ne se releva pas.

Il avait encore l'impression que tout son être était pris dans la chose gluante et noire, il croyait encore entendre les os de Harry se briser, et ses yeux…

Ses yeux le hantaient encore…

Drago ne pouvait plus penser, il n'était que sensations.

Il ne savait pas qu'il avait une tête affreuse avec ses traits fins défiguraient par la terreur, que ses yeux étaient hagards, et que ses cheveux blonds formaient des mèches collantes sur ses joues.

Il entendait à peine Hermionne Granger se mettre à genoux devant lui pour lui parler en le secouer.

Elle le gifla et ses yeux gris se focalisèrent enfin sur ceux de la jeune fille.

« J'ai vu Harry mourir ! Dépêche-toi ! » Fit-il en la saisissant aux épaules. « Il est peut être vraiment mort ! Il faut que tu te dépêches ! »

Sa voix s'était trahie quand un sanglot éclata dans sa gorge mais Hermione ne le laissa pas s'effondrer.

Elle le saisit violemment par le bras et le releva, en l'entraînant à sa suite.

« Ressaisit-toi, Malfoy ! »

Entendre son nom lui fit du bien.

« Raconte-moi, ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Drago se dégagea de la poigne de la jeune fille et tout en courant avec elle, il lui raconta.

« Potter… Je l'ai vu en rêve se faire tuer. Ce n'était pas un rêve normal, tu sais qui était vraiment là. C'est Potter qui l'a laissé venir. Il m'a dit qu'il avait brisé des barrières, et que le seigneur des ténèbres le sentirait. Il est venu ! Il l'a tué ! »

Hermione redoubla sa course de vitesse.

« Avant, Harry faisait ce genre de rêve assez souvent ! Il ne peut pas en être mort ! Impossible ! » Disait-elle, ses mots entrecoupés par son essoufflement.

Drago savait que la jeune fille cherchait à se rassurer, elle, plutôt que lui.

Harry ne devait pas faire ce genre de rêve aussi horrible que celui qu'il avait été contraint de vivre avec lui cette nuit.

Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, ce stupide Survivant avait invité le seigneur des ténèbres pour lui faire peur, pour le dégoûter de lui, pour…

Drago ralentit le pas, puis s'arrêta.

Hermione se retourna vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, Malfoy ! »

« Je ne viens pas. Je voulais juste te prévenir. Je ne veux pas le voir. »

Il avait peur.

Il ne voulait plus voir les yeux de Harry, ces yeux verts qu'il avait été obligé de voir vide et mort.

Il le détestait !

Il ne voulait plus le voir !

« Tu viens ! » Hurla la Sang de Bourbe. « Si ce crétin a fait ça c'est pour toi ! Tu dois lui foutre un bon coup de poing dans la gueule pour lui apprendre à vivre ! »

Sa volonté était-elle morte qu'il se laissait ainsi traîner dans les couloirs par Granger ?

La vérité était que peut être, malgré tout, il avait envie de voir les yeux verts, bien vivants.

Que, peut être, il avait envie de foutre une bonne dérouillé à ce Potter de malheur.

Que, peut être, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, cette nuit, et qu'il avait envie d'obliger Harry à le reconstruire.

Ou alors, sa volonté était vraiment morte car il se laissa entraîné jusqu'à cette peinture odieuse qui servait de porte à la salle commune des Griffondors.

Hermione prononça le mot de passe, et le poussa brusquement à l'intérieur comme si elle avait peur qu'il puisse se dérober au dernier moment.

La salle commune semblait vide de prime abord et la jeune fille se précipita vers le dortoir des garçons.

Drago l'arrêta dans sa course en la retenant par le bras et lui montra le canapé devant la cheminé.

Quelqu'un y sangloté.

Il crut d'abord que c'était Harry, mais la vague de faible soulagement qu'il avait ressentit s'évanouit aussitôt quand la Sang de Bourbe apostropha le rouquin.

« Ron ! »

« Hermione… » Fit le garçon d'une pauvre voix larmoyante teinté d'un nouvel espoir. « C'est Harry… Aide-moi. »

Il vit la jeune fille se précipiter vers le canapé, puis se couvrir la bouche en regardant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui gisait sur le canapé.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Murmura la jeune fille en retenant sagement ses sanglots.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi… Si j'avais su, je serai resté avec lui… je… je l'aurai obligé à venir se coucher… j'aurai peut être pu… »

« Calme-toi, Weasley. Sinon on ne va rien y comprendre. » Fit Drago, abruptement.

Il vit les yeux bleus, injectés de sang du garçon se lever vers lui, mais il devait être beaucoup trop malheureux pour éprouver de la haine ou simplement de la surprise.

« C'est Drago qui m'a prévenue. » Fit Hermione. « Raconte-nous. »

Le Serpentard s'approcha lentement du canapé.

Lentement, il passa de l'autre côté et contempla le triste spectacle.

Weasley était assis, il tenait dans ses mains tremblantes le visage du survivant posé sur ses genoux.

Le corps de Harry ne semblait pas disloqué, et sa poitrine se soulevait, il respirait !

Mais sa respiration était terriblement aléatoire et sifflante.

Son visage était resté le même que dans le rêve, yeux verts, ouverts mais morts, sec, vide, sans âme…

Ron racontait, comme il pouvait entre ses hoquets désespérés, ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pas grand chose en faite.

Harry n'était pas venu se coucher, il était resté là, dans la salle commune.

Au milieu de la nuit, le rouquin avait eut un très mauvais pressentiment, et en ne voyant pas Harry dans son lit, il était descendu et l'avait trouvé ainsi.

Depuis le pauvre garçon hésitait à crier une alerte générale dans son dortoir pour que tous les autres partent chercher du secours.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait alors ?

La panique, la peur, l 'amour l'empêchait de desserrer ses doigts crisper sur le visage de son ami.

Drago eut un pincement au cœur.

_Stupide amitié ! Stupide amour ! Stupide jalousie…_

« Hermionne… Fais quelque chose ! » Gémissait le rouquin depuis un moment.

« Drago ? » Fit Hermione.

Pourquoi cette fille pensait qu'il pouvait y faire quelque chose?

« Ferme-lui les yeux, je ne peux pas supporter ce regard. » Cracha-t-il.

« Je… je ne peux pas… » Fit Ron en pleurant de plus belle. « Si… si… »

Ron n'arrivait même plus à envoyer bouler l'arrogant Serpentard.

Sans doute devait-il s'imaginer que ce geste entraînerait véritablement la mort du survivant.

« Je peux peut être faire quelque chose. » Fit le Serpentard. « Alors t'affoles pas, Weasley et laisse-moi faire. »

Drago se pencha en avant et ferma les yeux de Harry.

Puis il prit sa baguette, et la plaqua tout du long contre la tempe du garçon, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Hermione qui rassurait Ron en lui caressant le bras.

Ce n'était que par pure curiosité qu'elle demandait cela, il n'y avait pas de suspicion dans sa voix.

Drago se concentrait, les yeux clos.

« Je vais essayer de vraiment l'endormir. Cette respiration me fait tout aussi peur que ces yeux de poisson mort. »

« C'est un sort de guérison, le don de sommeille paisible ? Tu es doué là dedans ? » Repris Hermionne.

« Un peu… Laisse-moi me concentrer, maintenant ! »

Qu'est-ce que Ron voyait en cet instant de Drago ?

Un Malfoy, un être detesté, froid et méprisant sa famille et de tous ceux qu'il aimait ?

Ou bien un ange qui doucement calmait son ami, lui détendant son corps suffoquant et crispé dans une crise étrange, le plongeant dans un véritable doux sommeil ?

Trois soupirs se firent entendre.

« On dirait qu'il dort comme un bébé. » Murmura Hermione soulagé.

Ron n'en pensait pas moins tant il contempla le visage de Harry enfin calme avec ravissement.

Puis il sécha enfin ses larmes honteuses et repris consistance.

« Hum… Maintenant… Est-ce que je pourrai savoir comment Malfoy… » Il hésita un moment à qui s'adresser vraiment, puis il choisit de parler directement au blond. « Comment ça se fait que tu ais pu prévenir Hermione ? » Finit-il un brin intimidé de s'adresser gentiment à un Serpentard.

Drago se redressa, contenant difficilement sa fureur, en pointant le Survivant du doigt.

« Il se trouve que ce stupide, ce crétin, cet enfoiré ! m'a fait entrer, sans que je sache comment, dans un recoin de son esprit tordu et glauque. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il est si con, c'est un vrai purin là dedans ! »

« Ho ça va, Malfoy… » Commença Ron en voulant défendre Harry.

« TU N'Y ETAIS PAS ! IL A LAISSE VOLDEMORT VENIR LUI BROYER LES OS, JUSTE POUR QUE JE LE REGARDE ! C'EST UN MALADE ! »

Drago blêmit, Ron déglutit, Hermione s'exclama.

« Tu as prononcé son nom ! »

Le blond se rassit au côté de Hermione sur le tapis en se tenant la tête dans une main.

Il avait vraiment l'air accablé.

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui ? Est-ce que, ce que j'ai vu, était vraiment LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES ? Cet être immonde ? Il n'a rien d'humain et son vice était assez pitoyable. »

Drago frissonna en repensant aux paroles du Mage Noir, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

« Je peux juste te dire que Harry rêvait vraiment de… Voldemort avant que Rogue ne soit obligé par Dumbledor, de lui apprendre l'oclumancie. Quand il faisait ce genre de rêve, sa cicatrice le brûlé et il vomissait parfois, et il souffrait beaucoup. Mais jamais il n'a été dans cet état. » Fit Hermione.

« Tu… Tu n'avais jamais vu … V… ha zut ! Tu n'avais jamais vu tu sais qui avant ça ? Jamais ? »

Drago secoua la tête négativement, puis il eut un pauvre sourire qui se voulait ironique.

« Tu pensais peut être qu'il venait prendre le thé au manoir Malfoy tous les week-ends ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire, Malfoy ? » Demanda Ron un peu ronchon.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, Weasley. » Fit-il en se relevant pour s'en aller. « Du moins pas encore. Il est plus que temps que je me casse d'ici. Tout ce rouge, ça me dégoûte. Quand il se réveillera, vous lui direz que… »

Drago fut stoppé dans son élan par une main qui se reteint à ses robes.

La main faible et tremblante d'un Harry à demi réveillé qui se mit à murmurer de façon incompréhensible.

« Tu as intérêt à me lâcher, Potter, si tu ne veux pas que je te foute mon poing dans la gueule. » Fit Drago froidement, en tirant sur sa cape prisonnière de la poigne du garçon.

« Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à lui dire ? » Fit Hermionne mutine. « Et bien c'est l'occasion. Viens Ron, on les laisse. »

« Mais… » Commença le rouquin, de façon totalement inutile puisque la jeune fille l'entraînait déjà hors de la salle commune.

Il n'eut que le temps de lancer une ultime et dernière recommandation à Drago.

« Ne le fait surtout pas souffrir plus encore, Malfoy. » Le menaça Ron avant de disparaître avec la brunette.

Drago était seul maintenant, avec un survivant qui avait du mal à vraiment se réveiller, chose normale, puisqu'il était sous l'influence du sort de guérison du Serpentard.

Un simple « Finite Incantetem » ou encore un « Enervatum » aurait été amplement suffisant pour le sortir des limbes, mais Drago préféra le laisser comme cela.

Il n'était pas encore près à lui parler, pas après tout cela…

Il se positionna à genoux devant son visage, et la main de Harry revenait sans cesse sur lui.

Elle se saisissait de sa cape et ne le lâchait plus, tout en continuant à murmurer.

Drago prit la main dans la sienne et commença à la caresser doucement, puis son autre main trouva son propre chemin vers la joue du survivant.

Pendant un moment le garçon cessa de murmurer sous les caresses tendres.

Etait-il surpris ?

Etait-il si bien qu'il était sur le point de se rendormir paisiblement ?

« Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi, Harry. » Lui murmura Drago. « Je devais être convoqué par Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y aurait eut ses Mangemorts tout autour de lui et moi tel une fabuleuse coure noire et mon père devait être à ses côtés. Il aurait du me séduire avec ses mots, pleins de promesse de grandeurs et de pouvoirs. Et j'aurai du tomber à genoux devant lui et l'aimer plus que ma vie en serrant désespérément mes doigts sur l'ourlet de ses robes. Cela aurait du se passer comme ça. »

Harry gémit, et comme un chaton il se pelotonna un peu plus entre les bras de Drago qui se laissait faire.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Harry ? Pour me dégoûter de toi ? Ou bien de lui ? »

Le chaton brun se remit à murmurer et Drago se pencha pour l'écouter.

« … tu as vu… tu as vu pourquoi… personne ne doit entrer dans ma vie… tu sais maintenant pourquoi… »

Drago se remémora les paroles du Lord Noir.

_Tu perdras, Harry Potter. Et je ferais mourir lentement sous tes yeux, tous ceux qui on crut en toi._

Harry pensait-il vraiment que cela se produirait ainsi ?

Il devait avoir peur que Drago ne devienne l'une de ses personnes torturées pour avoir osé aimé le Survivant.

« Hypocrite… Pourquoi t'entourerais-tu de tant d'amis si tu pensais ainsi à l'avenir ? »

« C'est… trop tard… trop tard pour eux… Ils sont déjà dans ma vie… depuis si longtemps… Et… ils ont déjà choisi de s'impliquer dans la… guerre… avec ou sans moi, ils se jetteront dans le combat… de toute façon… »

Il ne devait plus être endormi, pourtant il fermait toujours les yeux.

Avait-il honte ?

« Et moi, je ne suis ni ton ami, ni ton amant. Je ne le suis pas et tu ne veux pas que je le devienne. C'est cela ? »

Harry acquiesça et une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Mais c'est trop tard aussi pour moi maintenant… » La voix de Drago n'était plus qu'un doux ronronnement murmuré au creux de l'oreille de l'autre garçon. « Et si tu veux vraiment me dégoûter de toi, Harry… Il va falloir faire mieux… Par ce que… Je suis vachement accroc à toi… Survivant… »

Harry ouvrit très grand les yeux, sous le coup de la surprise, quand il sentit une langue mutine lui effleurer le cou.

Drago se recula un peu et regarda le brun se redresser pour s'adosser correctement au canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je veux devenir avant tout un allier. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais enfin de quel côté je suis. J'ai fais mon choix à cause de ton putain de rêve. Et Je ne sais pas si je fais cela pour moi et mon nom, pour toi, ou bien contre lui. Le résultat est le même. » Drago tendit le bras pour remettre en place quelques mèches de cheveux brun rebelles. « Je vais me battre contre Voldemort. Avec ou sans toi, je me jetterais dans le combat à ma façon. Alors ? M'acceptes-tu ? J'aurai pourtant bien besoin de toi, il paraît que tu es le seul qui puisse le vaincre définitivement. » Fit-il, mutin.

Harry se mit à pleurer.

« Alors toi aussi ! Tu vas te mettre à compter sur moi, c'est ça ? »

« Chut, calme-toi… » Fit-il en lui essuyant ses larmes. « Je ne vais pas attendre gentiment que tu fasses tout le boulot. J'ai un plan. Sais-tu pourquoi je crois en cette prophétie à présent, Harry? »

Le brun secoua la tête négativement.

« Voldemort y croit, lui ! Te rends-tu comptes ? Il y croit ! Il nous l'a montré noir sur blanc dans votre échange de paroles vicieuses. Il te donne trop d'importance, son attitude est aussi démesurée que l'est cette prophétie idiote. Le rêve aurait pu être un piège, mais il s'est jeté dedans sans réfléchir une seconde. Il ne m'a même pas vu ! Rien que ce fait montre que, toi aussi, tu es capable de faire prendre tel ou telle tournure à ce genre de rêve ! Tu as contrôlé et trompé Voldemort en me cachant à lui. Harry, tu es très puissant et le fait que lui croie en ton pouvoir, tout en le sous-estimant, fait de toi un être capable de le détruire. »

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées.

« N'as-tu jamais essayé de rentrer, toi-même, dans ses rêves pour l'effrayer ? » Reprit Drago.

« Non, je… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pouvais influencer sur quoi que ce soit quand je faisais ce genre de rêves, avant que tu ne me le fasses remarquer. »

« Pfff, typiquement Griffondor cette attitude. » Fit Drago avec un geste d'agacement. « On agit avant de réfléchir. On ne pense à rien, ni à ses capacités, ni aux conséquences. Navrant ! De toute façon, tu ne dois pas le faire, tu entends ? N'essaye jamais de rentrer, toi, en contact avec Voldemort. Jamais ! Il te croit faible ! Il te croit chanceux. Si tu lui montres le contraire, en faisant étalage de ta puissance, il risque de changer de tactique. Non, continue comme d'habitude. Il faut ménager l'esprit de surprise. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir autant de pouvoir. Si j'étais si puissant, je ne serais pas obligé de subir tous ses entraînements. »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai un plan. Je dois le peaufiner avec les autres. Cela prendra des mois peut être, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera près pour le fameux combat de fin d'année auquel tu es habitué. » Fit Drago en souriant sournoisement.

« Quels autres ? Hermione et Ron ? L'AD ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Mes autres à moi. Les Serpentards. Je n'ai confiance en personne à part eux. Maintenant je ne dis pas que Granger et quelques autres ne seront pas utile au plan, mais il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je t'en reparlerai plus tard, tu devrais dormir à présent. » Fit-il en se levant. « Tu as vraiment une tête affreuse. Moi aussi, remarque, je dois faire peur. »

« Drago ? » Appela faiblement Harry.

Le Serpentard se retourna, le brun était debout et s'approchait de lui la main tendue comme pour celer un salut… un pacte…

Drago se dirigea lentement vers lui, mais il ne saisit pas sa main de la bonne façon.

Il la saisit de manière à ce que ses doigts s'entrelacent avec ceux de l'autre.

La main de Harry répondit à l'invitation.

De son autre main, Drago se saisi de la taille du brun qu'il attira tout contre lui.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais Drago s'approcha encore.

Son nez effleura doucement la joue du Griffondor, son souffle lui chatouilla le cou.

Harry fermait les yeux, il n'était qu'attente fébrile tandis que Drago continuait à jouer comme cela.

_Niaaaaaah !_

_Chères téléyaoïstes, je suis en pleine effervescence !_

_J'ai bien essayé d'être discrète tant la situation était INTENSE ! Mais là, c'est plus possible !_

_Tenez, prenez ces jolis petits drapeaux, que j'ai fabriqué de mes petites mains douées ! Ne sont-ils pas beaux ? D'un côté vert avec un serpent argent, de l'autre rouge avec un pitit lion doré. Et tous ces cœurs ? ADORABLE !_

_Alors voilà ! Dès que Dray embrasse Harry, ou des que Rirry se jette comme un affamé sur la bouche tentatrice, au choix, on agite son pitit drapeau !_

_On saute, on hurle ! On leur fait une ovation ! On se jette dans les bras les une les autres, on pleure, on se roule des pelles… Hum hum…_

_Enfin bref, on fait nos yaoïstes surexcitées quoi !_

_Je vois que vous êtes toutes derrière moi, toutes avec cette lueurs lubriques dans le regard, dans cette salle commune._

_Certaine sont même montée sur les tables pour avoir une meilleure vue._

_Huhuhu, reprenons notre observation perverse… Niark !_

Drago resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Harry, ou peut être était-ce le contraire et que le brun s'était imperceptiblement rapproché.

Impossible à dire…

Ils ne s'embrassaient toujours pas, jouant au chat et à la souris, s'effleurant, se mordillant sensuellement, se gouttant, se respirant…

Puis…

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent langoureusement pour s'effleurer à peine.

_Mais ils nous font quoi là, bordel ! Genre c'est plus difficile de faire ce genre de choses que de s'embrasser vraiment !_

_Ok ok, je la ferme…_

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il se léchait les lèvres d'anticipation, les mordillait, les humidifiait…

Le voir faire cela allumait un brasier ardent dans les entrailles du Serpentard.

Pourtant…

Il obligea sa bouche à se rediriger vers la nuque du Griffondor.

« Marché conclu… Survivant… » Murmura Drago d'une voix rauque, avant de se détacher du corps de l'autre et prendre le chemin de la sortie.

« Mais… » Commença Harry, confus.

« Ho, ça… » Susurra Drago. « C'est pour mieux te punir, mon enfant. »

_Mais !_

Le Serpentard disparu par le portrait avec un merveilleux sourire victorieux.

_MAIS !_

La toile se referma, laissant Harry bien seul avec son érection et sa frustration.

_DRAGOOOOOOOOO ! REVIENT !_

_Tu peux pas me faire ça !_

_JE VAIS ME FAIRE LAPIDER MOI !_

_Non !_

_Non ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est pas ma faute moa !_

_Yiaaaaaaaaaah !_

_Du calme ! Waï, ça fait mal ! Qui m'a envoyé son drapeau dans l'œil !_

_Mais j'en sais rien, moi, pourquoi il est parti ! Arrêté de me taper ! Pas les cheveux ! Ghiaa ! NAN ! HELP ! Oskour !_

**O Tuuuuuuuuuut O**

Suite à un moulon de votre part sur l'auteur ayant tourné mal, FFNET prend, exceptionnellement, le relais pour expliquer à ses usagés la fin du chapitre en cours.

Les lectrices furieuses se déchaînent et expriment leurs détresses d'avoir loupé l'occasion de se rincer l'œil avec un chouette Lemon devant un feu de cheminé.

Harry Potter reste stupéfié, peut-être pense-t-il à peu près la même chose que les lectrices.

Puis, c'est avec un sourire, pour le moins rayonnant, qu'il se dirige vers son dortoir.

Voilà, c'est tout pour vous informe gracieusement de la vraie raison pour laquelle Drago Malfoy a quitté le chapitre.

Il avait vomi, moins d'une heure avant, et puis il n'était même pas coiffé, voilà pourquoi.

D'autre part, il vaudrait mieux la prochaine fois ne pas défénestrer l'auteur si votre but est de connaître la suite de l'histoire, mais, après tout, c'est vous qui voyez.

Nous espérons vous voir rester fidèles à nos réseaux malgré cet incident.

**O Tuuuuuuuuuut O**

_

* * *

A suivre… _**

* * *

NDA :** O Couic O**

* * *

RAR :** **

* * *

Onarculca : **Merci de me soutenir, snif. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, même si je suis, personnellement certaine que si y'en à une qui m'a défenestré, c'est toi. Niark. MDR. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre malgré mon délire de la fin. Bah oui, il était un peu tristouille ce chap, à cause du fameux message de Harry et tout. Je voulais un peu relâcher la pression. Oui ? Non ? Dans mon cul ? Allez, je t'embrasse ! Bisou ! 

**Vega264 :** J'aime les Serpentards, mais je me demande si je suis assez géniale pour être repartie dans cette maison. Des fois, je me demande si je serais pas à Poufsouffle, MDR. Mais en tout cas, une pouffe qui aime les serpents. J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre, même si, personnellement, je trouve que Drago est un peu trop gentil. Je t'embrasse, bisou !

**Serpentis Draco :** Mais qu'est-je fait au petit Jésus, pour que Théo soit aimé de tous ! Non je rigole, moi aussi j'adore mon Blaise, mais je le plains un peu d'être tombé amoureux de Théo, par ce que c'est un petit adorable, mais odieusement traumatisé. Mais tu préfères quand même Drago rassure-moi ? Tu as aimé ce chapitre, le message ? J'espère. Bisou !

**Yuki Koshiba :** Ho, c'est vrai ? Tu as presque pleuré ? Raconte-moi tout ! Pourquoi, ou, quand, comment ! Je veux tout savoir ! Il ne faut pas finir dépressive ! C'est fait exprès que ça soit triste ! Pour te faire ressentir tous pleins d'émotion avec nos persos adoré et pour qu'à la fin ça soit encore mieux quand le Happy End viendra ! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu ! Et laisse-moi une longue review pour tout bien m'expliquer. Je t'embrasse. Merci et bisou !

**Amy Keira :** Merci de me soutenir. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé. Bisou !

**LolaBoop : **J'espère que tu aimes toujours la suite. Je t'embrasse. Bisou !

**Artoung :** Voilà, pour toi, un nouveau chapitre. Laisse-moi tes coordonnées et je promets de t'envoyer les suivants par la poste. Je ne me rappelle plus la date de la fin de ton internet. C'est pour bientôt, snif. Je me demande si je pourrais en écrire un autre d'ici là. En tout cas, je me languis de lire ton chapitre à toi. Bisous !

**Titi Anaelle Malfoy**Le message de Harry n'était pas une lettre, comme tu as pu le constater. J'espère que tu l'as aimé quand même. Bisou.

**Lysanthius : **Je savais ce que ça voulait dire « patiner dans la semoule » mais je n'arrivai pas à comprendre pourquoi tu me disais ça. Par ce que si je parlais de Mili, c'était d'abord pour décrire un perso qui allait être important, mais surtout pour emmener le dilemme de Drago. N'en parlons plus, snif. Pour les temps, je fais de mon mieux, j'espère que ça se ressent. Pour Thalès of Symphonia, tu sais c'est pas ce que je dis que c'est un caca, que ça veut dire que je ne l'ai pas fini. Au contraire, je ne l'ai pas bâclé, j'ai lu chacun de leur dialogue merdique. Et j'ai hurlé à chaque fois que ce qui était hyper prévisible se produisait. La fin était trop trop trop facile, ça ma dégoûté. Mais j'aimai bien Kratos et Zelos. Je les aimai tellement que je ne montai que ces personnages, mon Kratos était surpuissant, c'est balot ! Il se casse ! Et Zelos, quand il a trahi, je lui ai dit « HO ! Toi mon cono ! T'a intérêt à rappliquer vite fait dare dare ! ». Heureusement le jeu étant prévisible, il est revenu sur sa traîtrise, c'était beau… Pfff… Enfin bref, j'ai trouvé pire que Thalès of Symphonia, je te conseille de ne pas acheter Baïtoken Kaïtos, par ce que lui ! Holalala… J'arrive même pas à me motiver pour y jouer tellement il me gave ! Mon copain me dit que quand on a joué à FF7, on ne peut plus aimer un autre RPG. Apparemment il a raison, FF7 c'est vraiment autre chose ! Je te conseille de regarder les bandes annonces du film qui se prépare qui s'appelle Final Fantasy 7, Advent Children, qui se passe après le jeu. C'est vraiment géant, même si les perso sont un peu trop efféminé, mais ça pour une yaoïste ça doit passer, non ? Bref… Tout ça pour dire que Thalès of Symphonia j'y ai joué en long en large et en travers, donc j'ai une opinion qui tient la route. C'est pas comme si j'y avais joué deux heures, comme tu sembles le croire. Sinon pour mon blog, c'est vrai, je ne le réactualise plus, c'est bête. Il faudrait que je me force ! Merci d'aimer mes dessins. Merci aussi de me dire que je suis jolie, huhuhu. Pour tes avatars ? Heu… Tu ne m'en dis pas beaucoup là. LOL. Tu parles d'un site ou l'on se fait en avatar ? Alors il faut faire une capture d'écran avec la touche Imprim écran qui se trouve au-dessus de la touche Inser, qui se trouve au-dessus de la touche Suppr. Tu vois ou c'est ? Et après tu vas dans Paint, par exemple, ou un autre logiciel de dessin, et tu fais Ctrl V. Voilà. Pi tu recadres, tu resizes et tu enregistre. J'espère que c'était de ça que tu parlais, MDR. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre en passant. Je t'embrasse !

**Crackos :** Merci, j'espère que tu aimes toujours. Bisou.

**Marion Moune :** Merci de m'encourager. J'espère que tu aimes toujours. Bisou.

**MaddNambda : **Chelou ce pseudo.Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait penser à Jumanji. Enfin Bref… Merci pour le cookie ! Vi, j'adore les gros qui sont fait maison ! Merci encore plus d'aimer ma Mili. Snif, je suis encore toute triste que certain ai sauté ce passage. Beuh… Pour les Lemons légers, moi aussi j'aime bien, mais c'est que je t'avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment la relation amoureuse va prendre forme dans la préparation à la guerre. Peut être qu'ils baiseront dans tous les coins, heu… ou peut être pas ! Si tu as une idée sur la question, n'hésite pas. Par contre merci merci merci de me souffler une idée aussi époustouflante ! L'épée de Griffondor ! Carrément ! Je te promets d'essayer de replacer ça quelque part ! Je ne sais pas encore comme ça va prendre tournure, mais on verra. En tout cas encore merci, ça c'est vraiment une très bonne idée ! Merci de me l'avoir suggéré ! Pour le moment je crois qu'à l'épée, c'est Mili qui lamine Harry, mais si elle lui apprend à s'en servire magiquement… Huhuhu. Enfin bref ! Maintenant tu sais comment a pris forme le message de Harry. T'as t-il déçue ? Tu sais au début je ne pensais pas que le message serait aussi terrifiant, puis au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais j'en suis arrivé au moment ou Drago s'arrête dans le couloir et dit à Hermionne qu'il ne voulait plus voir Harry. Je me disais à ce moment là, que Drago ne pouvait pas être fort à ce point. Que le rêve avait été trop horrible ! Mais je me suis obligé à le faire aller dans la salle commune et de fil en aiguille. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin, je trouve Drago trop gentil, trop courageux. Enfin voilà… Dis moi ce que tu en pense. Je t'embrasse. Bisous.

PS : Merci de me soutenir.

PPS : Pourquoi Théo te fait-il peur ?

**Lovely A :** Merci beaucoup de me soutenir si gentiment. J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Je t'embrasse. Bisou.

**Anize B : **Tu as presque eut un petit bisou là. Alors ? Frustré ? Je t'embrasse. Kiss.

**Wendy Malfoy : **SNIF ! Le général Grievious ! Il est trop beau ! Mais pourquoi ils en ont fait un caca ! En tout cas dans le dessin animé, il a la classe. Tu trouves que Harry faisait pitié avec ses bandages ? Je ne trouve pas moi, huhuhu. Il me fait penser à une Reï Ayanami mec. Tu la connais ? Du manga Evangelion. « J'ai lu des petites merdes » MDR ! Tu m'as trop fait marrer en disant ça. Merci de me dire que ma fic est « entièrement Serpentard », c'est un peu ce que j'essaye de faire, MDR. Montré que la tribu des Serpy est digne d'adoration. Bon j'exagère… Mais je suis contente que ça te mène à po aimé les Griffy, par ce que c'est des cons qui se la pètent pour pas grand chose ! MDR ! Bon j'arrête. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Cette fois ci c'est qui, qui fait pitié ? Drago, Harry, Ron ? Tu as le choix… Bisou !

**Vert Emeraude :** Je crois que cette fois ci tu as eut un chapitre bien accès sur Harry avec Dray et vice versa. Non ? Alors ? Heureuse ? Mouarf ! J'espère que tu as aimé, bisou.

**Darkiliane :** Ou pitain ! Trois chapitres avant le Lemon ? Il m'en reste plus que deux pour faire baiser quelqu'un ? Et si c'est Ron et Hermionne, ça va ? Non ? Bon… je verrais, MDR. En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Luuslynn :** Merci de m'encourager aussi chaleureusement. Un jour, j'en ai eut vraiment marre des yaoïs ou Pansy était un laideron. Une fois j'ai lu une Milicent qui était vraiment à gerber ! Je ne te parle même pas de Crabe et Goyle tellement illettré qu'on se demande comment ils sont arrivés en septième année. Quant à Blaise, ça va, il survit comme il peut et Théo, inexistant. J'ai dis STOP ! Vous ne passerez pas ! ( Voix de Gandalf dans le seigneur des anneaux ). Enfin bref, J'ai décidé de me mettre aux fanfictions, et voilà le résultat. Dans mon autre fic aussi les Serpy sont trop bien, mais y'a que Crabe, Goyle et Pansy. Blaise est tombé du côté obscur et Théo, heu… inexistant ! Là, je me donne à fond ! Enfin pas encore totalement à fond, par ce que, pour être parfaite, il faudrait que j'invente trois autres perso féminin Serpy, mais là je me sens pas encore la motive. Je ne fais que les dessiner et les imaginer pour une prochaine fic. Merci encore d'aimer ma Mili, c'est vrai, elle est un peu à fond dans le chevaleresque. C'est aussi une fanatique, elle est peut être trop déconnecté de la réalité, j'ai un peu peur pour elle. Avec la guerre, j'ai un très grand dilemme. Qui faire crever ? Ouiiiiiiiiin, je veux pas tuer mes persos ! Pour le petit Théo, oui il est très spécial, j'avoue que moi non plus je ne sais pas encore trop quoi en faire. On verra. Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Je t'embrasse, bisou.

**Miss Felton Malfoy :** C'est qui Miss Felton ? C'est dans une fic ? Pour les blessures de Harry, je me suis inspiré de Reï Ayanami, un perso de manga qui s'appelle Evangelion. C'est marrant que ça te fasse rire, moi qui voulais donner un caché mystérieux à la scène. MDR ! C'est râpé ! J'espère que tu aimes mon chapitre, ou au moins qu'il t'a fait rire. Bah on sait jamais. Peut être que c'était tellement exagéré que ça t'a fait, te poiler de rire. Bisou !

**HerMioNeu :** Désolé pour la dernière fois, j'ai envoyé mon chapitre avant que ta review ne me parvienne. Je ne sais pas si tu verras ce pitit mot. J'espère que tu aimes toujours. Bisou.

PS : Oui, FFNET c'est un vrai caca des fois !

* * *


	10. Choix, propositions et échantillon

**

* * *

Titre : Rappel-toi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

« Drago ! » 

« Moui ? » Fit le Serpentard avec un petit air absent.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça fait une demi-heure que te parle sans que tu ne prêtes pas la moindre attention à ce que je dis. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ce matin ! » Reprit Pansy agacé.

_Les Serpentards prenaient leur petit déjeuné ensemble et c'est vraiment pas ma faute à moi si ça paraît redondant! Ils font ça tous les matins!_

« Rien, je suis simplement distrait, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » Demanda Drago.

« Un je ne sais quoi qui te rend particulièrement rayonnant. » Bougonna la jeune fille.

« C'est juste le plafond enchanté qui te donne cette impression. » Fitle blonden croquant à belle dent dans un toast doré recouvert de miel tout en montrant le ciel bleu magique au-dessus d'eux.

« Non, Pansy a raison. Tu es méconnaissable ce matin. » Fit Greg.

« Rien à voir avec le soleil artificiel. » Ajouta Vincent en continuant à plonger sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, sans pour autant regarder le Préfet en chef. « Cela se ressent, dans ta voix, et dans l'aura que tu dégages. »

« C'est l'amour ? » Fit le petit Théo un brin septique, ce qui fit grandement sursauter la grande Mili qui darda aussitôt ces yeux profondément bleus sur l'impudent.

« Ne dis pas d'idiotie, ce n'est pas ça. » Soupira Drago avec un sourire narquois, empreint de mystère. « Je voulais vous réserver la surprise pour ce soir. Je voulais attendre que Blaise sorte au moins de l'infirmerie pour vous annoncer cette… grande nouvelle. »

Volontairement ou non, il eut aussitôt toute l'attention des Serpentards, tous le dévisageaient, cherchant à percer ses secrets derrièreson sourire charmeur.

« Tu… » Fit Pansy n'osant y croire, posant une main tremblante sur le bras de Drago comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. « Tu as choisi. C'est cela ? »

Le blond plongea d'abord son regard acier dans le brun chaud de sa compagne puis en fit de même avec chacun des ses camarades.

« C'est cela même, mais ce soir je vous en parlerai plus sérieusement. Finissons de déjeuner à présent et allons chercher Blaise. Il doit se languir de sortir de l'infirmerie. Pomefresh l'a gardé presque une semaine. »

Drago regarda à la dérobé le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée, mais celui ci s'était replongé mélancoliquement dans la contemplation de son thé beaucoup trop infusé.

Théo était à mille lieus d'être un goinfre, mais là, il n'avait absolument rien touché de la nourriture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpentards allaient tous ensembles à l'infirmerie.

Blaise était totalement désintoxiqué de toutes ses séances avec l'Abraza la Luze, il était de nouveau fort, plus besoin d'être discret à ce niveau là.

Avant que le Serpentard brun ne quitte son infirmerie, madame Pomefresh lui fit quelques recommandations de dernière minute et Blaise acquiesça en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

« Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. » Fit-il, narquois, quand tous furent sorti.

« Pas étonnant si tu lui balance ce genre de sourire. » Fit Pansy, pendu au bras du brun. « Comment vas-tu Blaise ? »

« Je vais très bien, merci. Les cours étaient difficiles cette semaine ? Je vais avoir du mal à rattraper ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'était plutôt coriace, mais on t'aidera tous pour le rattrapage. On ne va pas laisser un Serpentard se taper des notes minables, ce serait la honte de la maison. » Renchérit Pansy mi-sérieuse, mi-amusé.

« Dites-moi. Qu'est-il arrivé à notre Prince pour qu'il soit si… solaire, ce matin ? » Demanda un Blaise malicieux.

« Décidément, il faut que je revoie un peu mieux ma façon de me comporter. Ce n'est pas très Malfoyen de s'entendre dire par tout le monde 'Dieu, que tu es lumineux !', 'Par Salazard ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ton teint blafard !' » S'exclama Drago avec des faux airs outragés.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, tous cherchaient d'autres phrases dans le même genre ; Quelle merveille ! Tu irradies tel le soleil ! Sacripant ! Tu es foutrement resplendissant ! Par Merlin ! Tu es vraiment Divin !

_Bon ! C'est bon les Serpentards ! On a compris !_

« Ho. » Fit Blaise tout à coup beaucoup plus grave.

Pansy venait de se pendre à son cou pour lui murmurer la vérité au creux de l'oreille, chacun redevint alors sérieux.

Le petit Théo, quant à lui, restait à la traîne, derrière la sportive et grande Mili, et regardait d'un œil morne les bras de Parkinson qui s'enroulaient autours de celui de Blaise.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oO

Pendant ce temps, nos Griffondors préférés n'avaient pas fini de déjeuner.

Hermione lisait distraitement un énorme volume, Harry touillait dans son porridge et Ron, contre toute attente, n'était pas du tout occupé à se goinfrer.

« Bon sang Harry ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ai été aussi stupide ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Je crois que si j'avais été à la place de Malfoy, j'en aurai crevé d'une crise cardiaque ! Putain ! Mais ça t'arrive souvent de récompenser les gens qui t'aiment en leurs faisant des peurs pareilles ! Hein !

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Ron… » Fit Harry tout penaud.

« Franchement ! Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu t'en sois tiré avec en plus des petits bisous dans le cou ! Putain ! Malfoy est vraiment plus cool que ce que j'imaginai ! Même Hermione m'a dis qu'elle l'avait incité à te foutre une correction méritée ! »

« C'est vrai Hermione ? » Demanda le brun. « Tu as demandé à Drago de me le faire payer ? »

La jeune fille sortie son nez de derrière son gros bouquin.

« Et bien en faite, ce n'est pas pour te porter tord que je lui ai dit ça. Mais il avait l'air tellement abattu et effrayé que j'ai essayé, en lui faisant miroiter une petite revanche sur toi, de lui faire reprendre surface. »

« Comment ça abattu, effrayé ? Comment ça reprendre surface ? » Demanda Ron curieux.

« Maintenant que Harry nous a expliqué en quoi consisté le rêve, je pense qu'il devait avoir l'impression d'y être encore. Il semblait être pris dans des pensées bien moches, il ne m'entendait pas et ses yeux semblaient voir autre chose que la réalité. »

« Sans cœur. » Hurla Ron aux oreilles de Harry. « Tu n'as pas honte de lui avoir fait vivre ça ! »

« Ron ! Je suis désolé ! Mais ne parle pas au nom de Drago quand c'est pour toi que tu me blâmes. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait vivre ça. Pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pard… »

« Bon, ça va ! » S'exclama Ron. « J'accepte tes excuses. A la seule condition que… »

« Que quoi ? » Fit Harry suspicieux.

« Que tu nous racontes avec tous les détails ce qui s'est passé quand on vous à laissez seul avec Hermionne ! »

« Ho non ! »

« Ha si ! »

« Non ! »

« Sssi ! »

« Allez Harry. » Fit Hermionne avec des yeux larmoyant. « Après la terrible, l'horrible, l'innommable frayeur que tu nous as causé. Tu nous dois bien ça ! A nous ! Tes meilleurs amis du monde entier ! »

Ron repéra la technique de la jeune fille et se tourna vers le brun, lui aussi avec un regard humide à faire pitié.

« S'il te plait Harry. S'il te plait ! » Firent-ils en un cœur parfait renversant les dernières barrières mentales du survivant.

« Bon d'accord ! » Hurla le survivant, loin d'être aussi agacé que sa voix en laissait paraître.

Il leur raconta tout, le choix de Drago, le plan mystère qu'il voulait mettre en place, la main tendue et le pacte d'amitié, de paix ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, scellé d'une manière franchement frustrante.

« Ha, alors il s'est un peu vengé finalement. » Fit Hermionne en redisparaissant derrière son livre.

« Quoi ? » Fit Harry.

« J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va t'en faire baver à ce niveau là. » Fit Ron avec un sourire large d'un bout à l'autre de ses oreilles.

« Mais non… Il veut sûrement qu'entre nous ça aille doucement ! Qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer ! »

« On verra. » Fit Hermionne. « Bon ! Il est plus que temps d'allé en cours. On se bouge ! Allez allez ! On a des ASPICs a préparer, nom de Dieu de merde ! »

« C'est quand exactement que tu es devenue si grossière déjà ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix douteuse.

« Sans doute que les étés au Terrier y on grandement contribué. »

« Médisante. »

« Sal rouquin ! »

Oo.oOo.oOo.oO

La journée s'effaça, emportant avec elle son lot de cours.

Avec la soirée vint le moment avant le repas ou les élèves de Poudlard se relaxent, font leurs devoirs, révisent, se promènent dans le parc, lisent dans la bibliothèque… un tas de choses en fait.

Pour nos Serpentards de septième année, était venu le temps… _des rires et des chants, huhuhu… Roh mais naon ! Un peu de sérieux, merde ! C'est une scène très importante !_

Bref, les Serpentards s'étaient réunis dans l'un de leurs repères secrets, là où personne, ou presque, ne pourrait les déranger ; Les appartements de Préfets en chef de Drago.

Quand l'équipe était au grand complet, le petit salon devant la cheminé s'élargissait sous les impulsions de la baguette de son propriétaire.

Le canapé devenait un bel arc large et douillet, et d'autres fauteuils apparaissaient de-ci de-là.

La table basse s'élargissait aussi et se voyait pourvu généreusement de toutes sortes de boissons et d'apéritifs.

La cheminée ronflait de plus belle dans ses couleurs étrange et magique, pourtant il ne faisait jamais trop chaud.

Drago était affalé, d'une manière aussi désinvolte que princière, dans le fauteuil parfaitement face au brasier, il sirotait un verre empli de liquides rosâtre et bleu qui ne voulaient pas se mélanger.

« Tu es sur de toi ? » Demanda gravement Gregory.

« Evidement. » Répondit Drago buvant dans son verre, plissant les yeux de contentement.

« Si mon père met un jour la main sur moi… je suis mort. » Grogna Vincent de sa manière habituelle.

Drago posa brusquement son verre sur la table basse.

« Ne prenons plus le choix de nos parents en comptes. Ils ont eu à faire le même choix que nous, à peu près au même age et ils avaient toutes sortes de bonnes raisons de choisir Tu Sais Qui, à l'époque. Maintenant donne-moi une seule raison positive, une seule, de suivrent leurs pas. » Fit Drago en dévisageant Vincent.

Le costaud garçon soutint son regard de glace longtemps, puis il s'avoua vaincu en baissant les yeux.

« Je n'en vois vraiment aucune. Même la plus logique qui serait de se mettre du côté le plus puissant me semble plutôt incertaine. » Finit par répondre Vince.

« Comment ça incertaine ? » Demanda Gregory. « Personne ne peut être plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a survécu à un Avada Kedavra. Son propre sort. Cela devait être d'une puissance phénoménale, et il y a survécu. Et maintenant le revoilà. Ne dit pas que sa puissance est incertaine ! »

« Certes, il a survécu à son propre sort retourné contre lui. » Fit Drago en reprenant son verre. « Mais après tout cela peut s'expliquer par tous les rituels pour se rendre plus puissant et pour se préserver de la mort qu'il a effectué sur lui-même. »

Drago faisait tournoyer son verre, entre ses doigts, regardant les deux liquides tourbillonner sans se mélanger, avant de reprendre.

« Et par qui son empire a été détruit ? Un gamin d'un an à peine. Je ne dis pas que Potter est spéciale naturellement. Peut être que, connaissant la prophétie annonçant la venue d'un enfant, à une date précise, qui serait capable de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses parents et Dumbledor on reconnus en lui un messie potentiel et il l'aurait bourré de potion ajoutée à son lait, ou, peut être, on-t-ils effectué des rituels ou autre. Je n'en sais rien. Peut être que c'est le destin, ou la magie elle-même ou encore une divinité qui a créé Potter avec le pouvoir de s'opposer au Lord Noir. On s'en tape de toute façon, les faits sont là, et il serait crétin de ne pas les reconnaître. »

« En tout cas, Potter est celui qui a survécu six fois et… » Fit Blaise.

« Et quoi ? On va attendre que Potter sauve le monde ? » S'énerva Gregory.

« Moi ça m'irait très bien. » Ronchonna Théo.

Pansy se leva et s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil de Greg pour le calmer doucement en faisant courir ses doigts sur sa nuque.

« Bien sur que non ! Tu me crois du genre à attendre que ce soit les autres qui fassent tout le boulot ? J'ai l'intime conviction qu'en étant efficace on peut être les vainqueurs de l'histoire. De toute façon, si on ne fait rien, si on laisse Potter vaincre seul, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ensuite ? La fortune des Malfoy et Stonehenge seront saisi par le ministère et j'aurai de la chance si on ne me met pas en prison, moi aussi, simplement par prévoyance. Et à part Blaise et Mili, ce sera le même traitement pour vous aussi ! Au contraire, il faut penser à l'avenir et prendre une part très active dans la guerre. »

« Pas moi ! Moi c'est impossible qu'on me mette dans ce sac là ! » Cria Théo.

« Toi comme les autres. » Fit durement Drago.

« On sera toujours des enfants de Mangemorts, quoi que l'on fasse. » Maugréa Vincent.

« Quoi que l'on ai subit à cause d'eux. Tout le monde s'en tape de ça, Théo. » Fit doucement Pansy. « Limite s'ils ne vont pas te balancer que c'est bien fait pour ta sale gueule de Serpentards assoiffé de sang, de pouvoir et de magie noire. Tu l'as dans le sang et c'est suffisant pour eux. »

Théo ramena ses jambes contre son torse, il paraissait à la fois incroyablement vulnérable et sacrément butées.

« Oui, et tous pensent que nous suivront nos parents. Aussi bien dans un camp que dans l'autre. Cela peut s'avérer être une force pour tromper l'ennemi. » Drago appuya bien sur le mot ennemi. « Voldemort ( des exclamations de surprises fusèrent de toute part ) s'imagine qu'il nous aura tous à sa botte en claquant des doigts dès notre sortie de Poudlard. Il ne cherche ni a nous contacter, ni à nous courtiser, rien ! On sent déjà l'importance médiocre qu'il nous accorde. Mais de toute façon, quelle sorte d'importance a-t-il accordé à nos pères en prison depuis deux ans ? Les a-t-il libéré ? Non ! Pourquoi devrait-on attendre puissance et grandeur d'un tel mentor ! »

Drago n'était plus que rage contenue, parler de son père le mettait toujours dans cet état.

Gregory et Vincent avaient eux aussi vu leurs pères emprisonnés à Azkaban, à la même époque, mais avec le temps leurs rages s'étaient aplanis.

Contrairement à Drago, ils n'allaient que très rarement leurs rendre visite.

« Alors quel est ton plan au final ? » Demanda Gregory.

« Et toi, au final ? Es-tu avec moi ? » Fit Drago, la voix chargé de menace.

« Bien sur que je suis avec toi. Ce n'est pas ton raisonnement que je remets en question, tu le sais bien. J'ai simplement peur. » Lui fit le grand garçon avec un sourire un brin moqueur.

« On a tous peur. » Fit Drago calmement. « Mais tu sais que ta parole ne suffira pas ? »

Greg acquiesça, les autres en firent de même.

« On fait quoi alors ? » Demanda Pansy. « Un pacte de sang ? »

« On en fait des dizaines depuis que l'on se connaît ! » Renifla Vincent.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Un de plus ne servirait pas à grand chose. » Fit le blond, Pensif. « Je vais chercher un pacte qui nous lira un peu plus puissamment et, après seulement, je vous parlerai de mon plan. »

Les Serpentards acquiescèrent d'une manière entendue.

Ils n'étaient pas vexés de cette protection que voulais poser Drago sur le groupe, bien au contraire.

Si quelqu'un parmi eux avait l'intention de trahir, cela se verrait automatiquement lors du scellé du pacte, et une fois le rituel passé, les liens seraient si forts, qu'envers et contre tout, ils ne pourraient que rester souder.

Si tout le monde faisait ce genre de chose, au lieu de conter sur leurs impressions, de nombreux problèmes pourrait être évité dans le monde sorcier.

Mais ce genre de rituel était prohibé car faisant parti du domaine de la magie noire.

Pour être ensemble efficacement et faire preuve de force, il faut que la confiance soit totale, absolue.

Le rituel est bien plus efficace pour atteindre ce but que des mots dans ce cas là.

Le scellé de la magie ne peut pas permettre d'aléa.

« Je suis vraiment… rassuré ! » Fit Mili en buvant sa bière au beurre. « Je me sens beaucoup plus sur de moi maintenant. »

« Moi aussi. » Fit timidement Théo.

« J'ai toujours su que ça finirait comme ça. » Dit Blaise en regardant le Préfet en chef dans les yeux. « Mais je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais ta décision au cours de l'année. Je pensais que tu attendrais encore quelques mois d'insouciance. »

Vincent grogna son approbation.

« Je le pensai aussi, figurez-vous. Mais maintenant que c'est clair dans ma tête, je me dis qu'il ne faut absolument plus perdre de temps. » Fit le blond en se resservant de ce liquide bicolore.

« Et c'est qui, qui a allumé ta lanterne, Drago ? » Fit Pansy froidement. « Potter a tous les coups ! »

« Puisque tu le sais, pourquoi tu demandes ? » Fit Drago narquois, avant de reprendre en voyant la mine sombre de la jeune fille. « Ho allez Pansy cesse de bouder ! Je sais que tu seras toujours de mon côté, pendu à mon bras, alors ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête. »

« Si tu le sais si bien, pourquoi éprouves-tu le besoin de l'affirmer ? » Fit la jeune file en croisant les bras, boudeuse.

« Peste. »

Gregory, a son tour, réconforta la jeune fille en la prenant sur ses genoux de force.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me noyer dans le FireWisky et coucher avec Vince et Greg ! Voilà ! » Fit la brune en attrapant une bouteille.

« En même temps ! » S'exclama Vincent en faisant semblant d'être horrifié.

« Parfaitement ! » Fit la jeune fille en buvant cul sec au goulot. « Je n'ai pas peur ! »

Les verts et argents avaient repris leurs rôles d'adolescents moqueurs et délurés, les blagues vaseuses fusaient et la réunion sérieuse se transformait peu en peu en beuverie.

Des gâteaux et des sandwichs étaient apparus sur la table basse pour satisfaire leurs estomacs.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les Serpentards ne se montrèrent pas, ce soir là, dans la grande salle pour le repas.

Blaise et Théo s'étaient quelque peu rapproché et ils se parlaient à voix basse dans un coin du grand canapé.

Mili était allongé sur le dos, les jambes replié hors du canapé, faisait tournoyer en l'air son épée inactive, juste quelques bulles de couleur nacre sortaient de la garde, provocant de petites spirales hypnotisantes.

Pansy était maintenant totalement bourré couché, presque endormie, en travers des jambes des deux batteurs de l'équipe des Serpentards.

Vincent jouait machinalement avec une bouclette de la jeune fille et parlait avec son ami.

Drago, quant à lui, était allongé en travers de son fauteuil et semblait réfléchir intensément en tapotant sa cuisse avec sa baguette.

De temps en temps, il grignotait une sucrerie ou buvait une gorgé de bière au beurre, il ne voulait pas finir aussi bourré que Pansy.

L'atmosphère était douce et euphorique, mais elle fut brisée quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

Aussitôt, toute trace de nonchalance disparut, en une synchronisation parfaite chacun se redressa, s'épousseta et entreprit de faire disparaître en un temps recors les preuves de leurs beuveries.

« Tu crois que ça pourrait-être Rogue ? » Demanda Pansy inquiète. « Il ne nous a pas vu à table et il vient nous faire la morale. »

« Moi je penche plutôt pour une ancienne conquête en manque d'amour. » S'amusa Blaise. « Peut-être Aboth. »

« Je dis mieux ! » S'écria joyeusement Gregory. « Dumbledor, lui-même ! »

« Ho non par pitié ! » Fit Drago, tout sourire, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers ses Serpentards, histoire de voir si le tableau était irréprochable.

Il l'était, l'innocence même se peignait sur leurs visages.

Il n'en allait pas de même pour les lueurs qu'ils savaient déchiffrer dans leurs regards.

Drago ouvrit la porte, il ne trouva ni Dumbledor, ni un professeur, pas même l'une de ses anciennes conquêtes sur le pas de la porte.

_Je suis sure, chères téléyaoïstes, que vous avaient toute une idée sur l'identité de cette, ô combien mystérieuse, personne se présentant si tard chez notre Dragonichou adoré._

_Et bien désolé de vous décevoir… encore une fois ! NIARK ! GHIIIIA HA HA HA !_

« Ron Weasley. » Fit Drago d'un air dubitatif et malicieux.

« Kiaaaaaaaaaa ! Drago ! Tu as couché avec Weasley ! » Hurla Pansy, imitant très bien une veuve éplorée.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ! » S'exclama le rouquin qui était devenu instantanément plus rouge queses taches de rousseurs.

Drago lutait en son fort intérieur pour ne pas éclater de rire avec les autres, heureusement il savait encore se tenir un minimum.

« Que me vaut, le plaisir immense, de te voir à ma porte, Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il de son sourire plus que glacé.

« Il en redemande c'est certain ! » Chuchota, trop fort, l'un des Serpentards dans le petit salon, déclenchant une nouvelle crise de rire parmi eux.

« Je repasserai ! » Hurla le Préfet de Griffondor, encore plus rouge que précédemment.

Le rouquin commençait déjà à s'en allé en murmurant des choses comme quoi les Serpentards étaient des tordus dans leurs têtes, des décadents, des vicieux serpents… quand Drago l'interpella.

« Hey, Weasley ! Entre, au lieu de faire ton Griffondor effarouché. Enfin… seulement si ce que tu as à me dire est important, évidement. »

Le Griffondor paru hésiter un moment puis il prit son légendaire courage à deux mains, fit marche arrière et entra avec réticence dans l'antre de la déchéance sexuelle, du vice et du péché de ce bas monde.

Drago se rassit dans son fauteuil et fit apparaître une large chaise assez confortable pour le nouveau venu.

_Il ne me resserve pas l'un de ces agréables fauteuils_, remarqua Ron en prenant place.

« Alors ? » Fit Drago en faisant réapparaître les victuailles sur la table basse, l'alcool en moins, mais en se gardant bien de proposer quoi que ce soit au nouveau venu.

« Je suis venu par ce que Harry m'a parlé du revirement de situation. » Fit Ron se tenant bien droit et fier sur sa chaise. « Je sais que nous nous battons pour la même cause, à présent. »

« Et comment peux-tu être sur de cela Griffy ? » Grogna Drago. « Non mais ils me tueront toujours ces Griffondors ! Ton pote Potter te dit une chose et tu viens nous annoncer qu'à présent on peut tous être bons amis ! »

Ron sembla frissonner de rage et il fusilla le blond du regard.

« Je n'ai ni parlé d'amitié ni de confiance ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis ! »

« Alors dis ce que tu as à dire, qu'on en finisse et vite. » Fit Drago dédaigneux et méprisant.

« Je suis venu pour vous demander de faire partie de l'AD. »

« On est déjà venu à votre petite fête, Weasley ! » Eructa Pansy.

« On a vu comment ça a fini. » Fit Vincent, en dévisageant le Griffondor d'un air arrogant.

« Je sais ! Mais saisissez la différence de ma demande, bordel ! » S'écria Ron. « Je ne vous demande pas de venir voir comme ça en passant l'un de nos entraînements ! » Il reprit son souffle pour reprendre contenance, d'un geste sur de lui il attrapât une bouteille de bière au beurre, il la décapsula et en bu quelques gorgées sous les regards médusés des Serpentards.

« Vas-y ! Fait comme chez maman ! » Rouspéta Gregory.

Ron n'y fit pas attention.

« Je suis venu te demander, Malfoy et… vous demander à tous, ça tombe bien vous êtes tous là, quel hasard ! de participer activement à l'AD. Par exemple, nous apprendre tout ce que vous savez qui pourrait être utile dans un combat contre des adeptes de magie noire. »

Ron frissonna, voilà, il l'avait dit.

Le silence se fit dans le petit salon, seul les craquements du bois dans la cheminé se faisait entendre.

« Je veux être sur de bien comprendre, Weasley. Tu nous demandes de vous apprendre, à vous gentil petit soldat à son Dumby, de la magie noire ? » Demanda Drago.

« Oui c'est exactement ça. Les relents de magie noire sont terrifiants, ils pourraient faire perdre leurs moyens à bon nombre d'entre nous. On a peur de ce que l'on ne connaît pas. Il faut que l'on soit habitué à cette magie pour combattre ceux qui la pratique. Et pourquoi pas la pratiquer nous même pour déstabiliser l'ennemi. Je sais que Dumbledor connaît tout de la magie noire même s'il ne la pratique pas, et on enseigne cette magie légalement à Durmstrang. Enfin… Voilà… C'est dit. A vous de voir à présent. »

Une autre plage de silence s'installa entre tous, certains se remettaient à siroter leurs verres, attendant le verdict de Drago.

« Quel statu nous donnerais-tu dans ce bordel de l'AD ? » Demanda finalement Drago, sa voix n'était plus arrogante, elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de statu entre nous. Harry est officiellement notre chef, mais il ne vient plus avec ses entraînements particuliers. Hermionne ne vient plus non plus depuis votre petite démonstration. En fait, il n'y a plus que Neville et moi qui reste comme premier membre fondateurs. Je ne veux pas que vous veniez en conquérant, je ne vous dis pas non plus que vous devrez m'obéir… »

« Encore heureux ! » S 'exclama Pansy.

« Je sollicite votre aide. » Acheva Ron, un brin malheureux de sortir cette phrase devant un parterre de Serpentards, devant presque sept an de haine.

« Très bien Weasley ! J'accepte. » Drago regarda en coin ses compagnons, il vit des hochements de tête, aucune objection, parfait. « On accepte tous. Toutefois, le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de hiérarchie est un problème. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« T'emballes pas ! Je ne souhaite pas vraiment mettre la main sur des crétins tel que j'ai vu la dernière fois. Rend toi compte que Granger n'a pas cessé de brailler et que personne ne lui a prêté la moindre attention, pas même toi alors que tu es censé être son pote. »

« Je sais. » Fit Ron. « Mais si vous reveniez, Hermionne reviendra peut être aussi. »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent.

« Alors voilà ton vrai but, en faite ? Impressionné la Sang de Bourbe avec tes démarches héroïque dans le nid du Serpent ? »

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! » S'écria Ron en se redressant vivement les poings serrés.

« Allons allons Weasley ! Avant de te lier avec elle, ne te moquais-tu pas toi-même des Moldus, des Crackmols et autres Sangs de Bourbes ? Tu es un hypocrite ! Si ta petite chérie savait cela, ce n'est pas simplement l'AD qu'elle quitterait. »

« Je… je n'ai jamais insulté quelqu'un de… » Fit le rouquin.

« Ho non ! Tu ne le fais pas ? Tu es un sorcier sang pur, bon d'accord t'es fauché comme un radis mais ça ne t'empêches pas d'avoir autant de préjugé qu'un autre sur les Moldus ! Ne me fait pas rire ! Si tu ne l'as pas fait, tu l'as pensé très fort, car c'est une chose qui est naturellement enseigné par chez nous depuis la nuit des temps. »

« Mon père collectionne les objets de… »

« La belle affaire ! Ton père est fanatique d'objets Moldus ! Alors grâce à lui tu es un bon garçon ouvert d'esprit ! C'est ça ? Si ton père est si fana de Moldus pourquoi s'est-il marié avec une sang pur, hein ? »

« Ne… Laisse mes parents en dehors de ça ! D'accord j'ai moi-même eut ce genre de pensées discriminantes, mais j'étais jeune ! Je ne suis pas comme vous moi ! J'ai changé ! Je ne pense plus cela. Et pourquoi on fait mon procès, merde ! Je ne suis pas parfait et vous non plus, alors vous n'avez pas à me juger ! » Eructa Ron, furieux.

« C'est bon calme-toi, Weasley. » Fit Drago avec un sourire. « Reprenons le fil de la conversation qui nous intéresse, tu veux bien ? »

Ron se rassit et acquiesça, mais il était toujours furibond et sur les nerfs.

« Granger est l'une des sorcières les plus doué et intelligente de notre session. C'est un scandale que personne ne la respecte, tu ne crois pas ? » Demanda Drago. « Si nous venons vous aider, il va falloir un peu épuré ce ramassis de tarés qu'est devenu votre AD. »

« Comment ça épuré ? » Demanda Ron suspicieux.

« C'est à dire virer toute la racaille qui n'y vient que pour faire mumuse dans l'ombre du Survivant pour s'attirer un peu de sa gloire et asseoir un minimum d'autorité. Tu imagines si la guerre arrive à Poudlard, réellement, et que personne n'écoute les voix de la raison ? »

« Je vois exactement ce qu'il pourrait se produire. » Fit Ron d'une voix glaciale, en repensant au fameux jour ou l'AD au grand complet, ou presque, s'était faite étaler par les Serpentards. « Et comment comptes-tu… épurer, Malfoy ? »

« On y réfléchira tous ensembles, ok ? Disons demain soir. Incites ta Granger a revenir, je vais essayer de parler de mon côté à Potter pour l'avoir aussi sous la main ce soir là. » Fit Drago.

Pansy manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les derniers mots prononcer par le Préfet en chef.

« L'avoir… sous la main… ce soir là. » Répéta lentement Ron, se délectant de chaque syllabe. « Si, ça, ce n'est pas un lapsus révélateur, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Malfoy. »

Drago porta le goulot de la bouteille de bière au beurre à sa bouche, ses yeux contemplaient rêveusement le plafond.

Qui avait-il a ajouter à cela ?

_Weasley est au courant et apparemment cela l'amuse follement._

_Harry a donc parlé de nous sans honte… cela me plait-il ? Oui et non._

_Etrange, je pensais que le rouquinaurait ététraumatisé à vie que son meilleur ami fricote avec un mec… comme moi._

_Vraiment bizarre les Griffys, parfois j'ai du mal à bien les saisir._

« Je vais y aller. » Fit Ron en se levant cette fois ci pour de bon.

« Alors demain à six heures Weasley. On se préparera avant la vrai réunion de l'AD, ok ? » Fit Drago.

« Entendu. » Répondit Ron. « Six heures, dans la salle sur commande. A demain alors, bande de vipères. »

« Kssss… » Fit Pansy.

« Il n'est pas gêné celui là. » Fit Vincent.

« C'est clair ! Il nous jette déjà des mots doux à la figure ! » Ajouta Gregory.

« C'est un véritable scandale. » Fit Blase avec bonne humeur.

« Bon je vais aller me coucher moi. » Fit Mili.

« Dit plutôt que t'a envie de fendre l'air. » Fit Pansy. « Je viens avec toi ça te dérange ? »

Mili fit signe que non.

« Beuh et notre truc à trois alors ? » Fit Gregory, semblant tout déconfit.

« Peut être une autre fois. » Minauda la brunette avec un clin d'œil et un baiser sur le front du grand garçon.

Le départ des deux filles sonna la retraite pour tous les autres.

Greg et Vince d'un côté, Blaise et Théo de l'autre, Drago restait seul et pensif.

Au bout d'un moment son attention se porta sur sa montre.

Avait-il encore le temps ?

Weasley avait du venir immédiatement de la sale à manger à sa chambre vu l'heure.

Le survivant devait être en cet instant en train de se préparer pour son entraînement intensif du soir.

Il avait donc le temps de se mettre sur son passage pour l'attendre.

Drago hésita un moment, devait-il prendre une douche ?

Et se recoiffer ?

Se brosser les dents peut être ?

« Ghiaa ! J'aurai jamais le putain de temps pour faire tout ça ! »

Que faire ?

Drago se précipita vers son armoire, l'ouvrit et jeta un sort qui fit apparaître un tiroir petit et secret.

Il en sortit presque immédiatement une chaîne d'argent à laquelle pendait un minuscule retourneur de tempségualement en argent frappé de l'écusson des Malfoy en dessous du sablier.

Pendant une heure Drago se fit tout beau tout propre, se coiffa et s'habilla en prince.

Puis, quand tout cela fut fait, il revêtit la cape d'invisibilité de Potter et sorti de ses appartements de Préfet en chef.

Sous le tissu, il tourna le sablier une fois et attendit.

Pratiquement rien ne bougea dans le couloir, mais on ne sait jamais, il faut être certain, quand on utilise ce genre de chose, de ne pas être vu deux fois.

Weasley devait arriver d'ici un moment à l'autre, il fallait être prudent.

Drago jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur ses chaussures et couru jusqu'au bout du couloir.

A un moment, il vit le Préfet de Griffondor se diriger vers lui et il s'immobilisa pour le laisser passer.

Une fois que le rouquin fut hors de vue, le Serpentard se dirigea beaucoup plus calmement vers le parc de Poudlard.

Il se positionna non loin du chemin qui menait à l'immense serre ou il savait se dérouler les entraînements du soir de Harry et il l'attendit.

La serre silencieuse lui indiqua que la guerre n'avait pas encore commencé.

Presque immédiatement, il vit trois de ces professeurs accompagnés du Directeur se diriger vers la serre.

Il eut l'étrange impression que Rogue et Dumbledor avaient regardé dans sa direction mais comme il était impossible de le voir dans la pénombre avec en plus une cape d'invisibilité, il chassa de son esprit ses craintes.

Harry n'allait plus tarder, maintenant.

Il sursauta quand il entendit des explosions, il vit aussi des gerbes lumineuses à travers les verres sales comme si l'on avait déclenché des feux d'artifices dans la serre.

Les professeurs avaient commençaient à préparer le terrain.

Avec tout ce remue-ménage, il faillit presque en louper le principal.

La frêle silhouette de Harry se découpait dans la pénombre.

Drago se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

« Harry ? »

Le Survivant sursauta la baguette au poing, près à jeter sa magie en tous sens.

« C'est moi. J'ai ta cape d'invisibilité. » Fit Drago sortant un bras de la cape pour se saisir de bras de Harry. « Viens. »

Le garçon le suivit docilement en retrait, et, dissimulé par des buissons, le blond enleva la cape.

« Salut. » Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je suis venu te féliciter. » Fit Drago en obligeant Harry à s'accroupir dans l'herbe avec lui.

« Me quoi ? Mais à quel propos ? »

« Ton ami Ron est venu dans l'antre du vice et du péché, dans ma chambre, nous demander officiellement de faire partie de l'AD. »

« Il a fait quoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il nous a demandé… »

« Qui vous ? »

« Nous les Serpentards! Il nous a demandé d'initier l'AD aux mystères de la magie noire. »

Harry resta un moment interloqué.

« Wow, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il fasse une telle chose. » Dit-il finalement. « Mais je ne fais plus partie de l'AD, je ne suis plus au courant de rien. »

« Oui, mais il va falloir que ça change, mon p'tit Potty. »

Harry fit la grimace. « Erk, je déteste ce surnom. Comment veux-tu que ça change ? » Fit-il en désignant la serre. « Tous les soirs c'est comme ça. »

Drago s'approcha dangereusement du Survivant.

« Ecoute, ils n'on aucun droit de t'imposer cela. Dit leurs que s'ils continuent à t'épuiser, tu fugueras de l'école et qu'ils n'auront plus qu'à se demerder avec le grand Voldychou. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer.

« Le… le… le grand Voldychou ! Ha… ha ! Ha ha ! HAHAHA ! Ho putain, Voldychou!" Fit-il en pleurant de rire.

« Harry, tu me fais peur là. »

Harry continua à se tordre de rire pendant encore un bon moment, puis il reprit finalement son sérieux en s'essuyant ses larmes.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est nerveux. »

« Je vois ça. T'es complètement hystérique. Est-ce que tu aimerais arrêter de faire ça chaque nuit ? » Fit Drago en désignant la serre.

Harry acquiesça.

« Oui. Bien sur que oui. Evidement, quelle question ! Mais j'aimerai aussi qu'il n'y ai pas de guerre, qu'il n'y ai pas de… Grand Voldychou. » Fit-il en souriant tristement. « Ce que j'aimerai ne sert à rien, en gros. »

« Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. » Fit Drago en enlaçant le brun contre lui. « C'est bien beau d'apprendre à combattre, mais cela ne sert plus à rien à présent. Ta combativité meurt un peu plus chaque jour. Dis le leur. Dis leur que tu vas finir par t'auto Avada Kedavrahiser si tu te retrouve encore une seule fois à l'infirmerie. »

« Je ne sais même pas jeter ce sort. » Fit Harry penaud. "C'est un comble non? Mais je sais par contre ce qu'ils vont me répondre : Monsieur Potter, si vous étiez suffisamment puissant vous ne vous retrouverez pas à l'infirmerie. Comment espérez-vous vous en sortir face au Seigneur des Ténèbres si vous jetez l'éponge contre vos professeurs ? »

« Tu imites vachement bien Rogue, dis donc. Mais il aurait quand même un peu raison de te dire ça, même si son trip c'est de te rudoyer. Mais tu pourrais alors lui répondre que s'ils espaçaient les entraînements, tu serais beaucoup plus en forme et du coup beaucoup plus puissant. Voilà, dis leurs ça, ils voudront vérifier et te laisseront quelques jours de repos et tu pourras venir à l'AD et je t'apprendrais tant de sorts de magie noire que tu les étaleras tous au prochain entraînement, ok ? »

« Je vais essayer. » Fit Harry pas vraiment joyeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Drago.

« Et bien… En quoi ça va me changer moi, cette histoire ? Je quitte un entraînement pour en trouver un autre encore pire. Pff, je ne vois pas trop en quoi la magie noire va me reposer. »

Harry boudait carrément maintenant.

« Ho arrête, est-ce que Rogue te fait des câlins après ? » Fit le Serpentard avec une voix sensuellement murmuré à l'oreille du brun.

« Mais… de quoi tu parles ? » Fit un Harry tout rougissant. « Rogue me câliner ? Mais c'est dégoûtant ! »

« Je suis sur qu'y'en a à qui ça plairait de te voir tout soumis entre les grands bras maigres du sinistre Severus. » Fit Drago amusé.

« Ho arrête ! Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder sérieusement maintenant ! » S'esclaffa Harry.

Un long silence se fit entre les deux garçons mais Harry le rompit timidement.

« C'était une proposition ? »

« En fait c'était du pur chantage. » Fit le blond avec un clin d'œil sournois. « Libère-toi, sois-là demain soir pour l'AD et ensuite… »

« Ensuite ? » Fit Harry dans un souffle. « Câlin ? »

« C'est cela même. » Fit le blond en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de l'autre.

Le blond souffla doucement dans le cou du brun, il commerçait à lui lécher sa peau à la saveur si envoûtante, à lui mordiller l'oreille tout en lui murmurant de délicieuses allusions sur ce qu'il pourrait faire subir au Griffondor.

Harry commençait à haleter et ses mains se glissèrent sur la nuque du Serpentard.

« Est-ce que… » Murmura t-il. « Est ce que je pourrai avoir un échantillon ? »

Drago détacha ses lèvres du cou de Harry pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir, Survivant. » Fit-il lui donnant un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de gémir.

« Ho ça, juste ça. »

« Quoi donc ? » Fit Drago joueur en faisant courir lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de Griffy.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et commença à caresser la langue du Serpentard avec la sienne.

Mais Drago avait vraiment décidé de se mettre en mode frustration intense pour le Potty.

Il s'arrêta et posa son front contre celui du brun.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Survivant. » Murmura t-il d'une voix à faire damner un saint, en l'occurrence un petit brun à l'agonie entre ses bras.

« Embrasse-moi, putain. Embrasse-moi vite. » Fit Harry d'une voix rauque en se jetant avec avidité sur la bouche bien trop tentatrice pour sa propre santé.

Si Harry avait paru faible un peu plutôt, c'était maintenant lui qui menait la danse.

Il léchait, goûtait, mordillait avec gourmandise la bouche de son… ennemi ?

Comment les choses avaient-elles pues changer à ce point ?

Il s'en était à peine rendu compte.

Il n'avait rien fait pour endiguer ce changement, Malfoy non plus et apparemment tous deux s'en fichaient éperdument à présent qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

Harry reprit son souffle, les yeux un peu flou de désir.

Il remarqua avec un pincement joyeux dans son bas ventre que Drago lui rendait le même genre de regard.

Il recommença à l'embrasser.

Est-ce que c'était le blond, ou bien lui, qui venait de gémir de cette façon totalement bandante ?

Il avait besoin de se calmer.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser avec moins de fougue.

Drago s'arrêta lui aussi.

« Je… » Grogna Harry d'une voix lourde d'excitation. « Je serais là demain soir. »

Le Serpentard sourit de toutes ces dents.

« Mon échantillon t'a convaincu ? Tu es sur de me préférer à Rogue ? »

« Je suis sur de te préférer à n'importe qui. » Fit Harry très sérieusement, puis il rougit terriblement sous ses aveux et bafouilla. « Je… je suis en retard. Je dois y aller. A demain. »

« Harry, ta cape d'invisibilité ! » S'écria Drago en regardant la petite silhouette s'éloigner de lui à grand pas.

« Garde là pour rentrer ! » Lui cria l'autre.

Drago sourit en enfilant le tissu liquide.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie…

Se retrouver dans son lit…

Et penser à un certain Potty.

_Youhou quel sens de la rime, chères téléyaoistes ! Je m'impressionne moi-même._

_Une petite phrase parfaite pour vous laisser de douces images jusqu'au prochain chapitre._

_Un Drago nu entre ses draps, qui se tortille sous son désir brûlant !_

_Giaaaaaaaah, on veut toutes le rejoindre !_

_Que celles qui on encore leur petit drapeau l'agitent très fort !_

_

* * *

A suivre…_**

* * *

NDA :****

* * *

Je tiens à dire que FF a eu une trèèèèès mauvaise déduction ! Non non ! Dray ne put pas de la gueule ! Même s'il vomit ! Non non ! Sacrilège ! C'est juste qu'il voulait punir Harry pour le rêve qu'il l'a forcé à voir.**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes et drôles.

**Merci à Jilian, qui non seulement est un mec, mais qui en plus ma fait ma 200ième review trop cool !**

Plus de 200 reviews ! Pour même pas 10 chapitres ! C'est génial !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même si en faite il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, à part des tranches de vie Serpentines qui marque un tournant décisif pour eux. Mes Serpents chéris.

Mais quand même la relation Harry Dray avance, hihi.

**J'ai refait mon profil, allez y jeter un coup d'œil, il y a tous mes dessins que j'ai fait sur le thème des fanfictions HP Yaoïs.**

Bisou à tous !

**

* * *

RAR :****

* * *

Onarluca : **Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre 9, j'espère que tu aimes aussi celui là. Oui oui, c'est moi qui ai fait des dessins pour Artoung. Va voir mon profil pour voir mes autres dessins. Bisou. 

**Crackos : **Bravo tu as bien deviné, et tu es la seule d'ailleurs. Les mots de Voldy sont à fond inspiré de cette fic, 53 jours, de Leechy. Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre 9, j'espère que tu aimes aussi celui là. Bisou.

**BadAngel666 : **Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre 9, et mon humour. J'espère que tu aimes aussi celui là. Toutefois, NON Drago n'a pas de goût de vomis dans sa bouche ! NON non non ! Bisou.

**LadyNush : **Snif, t'a review me donne comme l'impression que tu étends ton aile au-dessus de moi pour me protéger de la pluie, du vent et du froid. Snif. Merci d'aimer le passage des rêves ! C'est un de mes passages préférés. Mais pour le pays blanc de Drago tu ne dis que des choses positives, hors c'est quand même énormément froid et sans âme ! Contrairement à celui de Harry u il y a une nette différence avant qu'il ne meure tout est suintant d'horreur, et après avec sa pseudo mort tout devient simplement noir, l'inverse exact de Drago. En faite c'est comme si Harry apportait une âme à Drago, et que Drago redonnait de la joie à Harry. Enfin c'est un peu ça l'idée. Tu trouves Drago splendide, merci. Je suis contente car j'avais peur qu'il soit beaucoup malmener à cause du rêve, en plus il vomit, c'est toujours hard de faire vomir Drago ! C'est un peu comme le voir faire caca ! Erk ! Je dis vraiment trop n'importe quoi, moi ! Mdr ! Et mon intervention, bah comme tu dis, elle était là pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plait aussi. C'est un peu stressant quand un chapitre est aimé comme ça, après on a peur de faire moins bien. Bisou.

**Anize B : **Houla papillon ! Tu dis que Harry aime Dray ! Mais il ne lui a pas encore dit ! Ghiahahaha ! Oui bon… En tout cas, Drago and the Serpies are in this place ! Gogogo! Yeah comon baby! Enfin bref... Tu vois je te suis dans ton délire, mdr. Pour le lemon… heu… peut être un jour. Nih hihihi ! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre avec ses bisous mouillés. A plouche !

**Diloui : **ff, c'est vraiment un caca ! Tu n'es pas la seule a avoir vu ta review bouffé honteusement ! Par contre tu es la seule à avoir re reviewer. Merci ! Oui, j'étais au milieu de la scène ! Mais vous toutes aussi ! et oui, c'est exactement comme dans un manga que j'essaye de faire de l'humour. Il faut m'imaginer en Super deformed avec des grosses goûtes sur la gueule, etc… Hihi… Merci d'aimer la fin comme ça en tout cas, et je te précise que non Harry n'a pas senti que Drago puait de la gueule, le cher ange a sûrement du se jeter un sort discrètement de bonne haleine mentos fraîcheur de vivre. Pourquoi dans ce cas là, il ne l'a pas embrassé ? Bah pour que Harry deviennent accroc bien sur ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre 10. Je t'embrasse ! A plouche !

**Miss Felton Malfoy : **Ho oui! Drago est vraiment sal gosse, trop beau gosse! Je suis super fière que le rêve t'ai donné des frissons d'horreur quand Harry s'est fait briser. J'espère que ce chapitre te plait aussi. Bisou.

**LolaBoop :** Tu as du mal à croire à une histoire aussi facile en apparence ? Pourrais-tu développer s'il te plait ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plait. Bisou.

**Lovely A : **Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre 9, et de me soutenir pour la fin et pour la suite. J'espère que tu aimes aussi celui là. Bisou.

**Amy Keira : **Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre 9, j'espère que tu aimes aussi celui là. Bisou.

**Serpentis Draco :** Tu es une des seules à me parler pour ce chapitre de Blaise et de Théo. C'est vrai que Théo il est mimi. J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi. Bisou.

**Artoung : **Enfin une qui gronde Rirry ! Pô bien ! Pô bien Rirry ! T'es aussi l'une des seules à penser à ce pauvre Ron ! Décidément ! T'es unique ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre que tu liras sur le net de moi, avant longtemps, te plait. Bisou !

**Her Mio Neu : **Merci d'aimer ma fic avec mes passages de folie. Pour le plan de Drago, ce ne sera pas encore pour tout de suite, mais j'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Agatha Brume :** Meri beaucoup pour toutes tes gentilles reviews. Et merci pour ce

super compliment : Je ne suis même pas sur que JkR imaginait ça en écrivant sur les cauchemars d'Harry… C'est vrai, elle n'imagine pas ça, ou peut être pas encore, peut être que les rêves deviendront de pire en pire avec la monté de Voldemort, mais ça fait quand même super plaisir, hihi. Tu sis que tu viens de me donner une idée avec le truc de donner à Voldy un Abraza la Luze. Je ressortirais ça, tu verras ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**CordeLune : **Hihi, merci de m'encourager corps et âme. Huhuhu, niark niark niark. J'imagine… ho non rien. Merci de tous ces gentils compliments sur les sentiments de Dray, merci d'avoir bien ressentie ce que j'écrie. Pour le plan de Drago, bah il va falloir attendre, tout ne sera dévoiler complètement que vers la fin. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre quand même. Bisou.

**Demoniac Cat's : **Rohhh, l'haleine fétide ! N'as-tu pas honte ! Si Drago t'entendait, il te laverait la bouche avec du poison. Merci en tout cas de me dire que tu as bien rie de mon histoire. Je suis contente que le chapitre 9 t'ai plu, et j'espère que le 10 aussi te plait. Bisou.

**Zaika : **Osskour ! Alèdeuuuh ! Mdr ! Vi Rirry reprend goût à la vie grâce à Dray. C'est chou hein ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plue. Bisou.

**Wendy Malfoy :** Vi vi ! Agite bien ton drapeau, j'adoOore! Ha nan ! Pô dans l'nœil ! Vilaine ! MDR quand même ta review : "Du calme ! Waï, ça fait mal ! Qui m'a envoyé son drapeau dans l'œil !" c'était pas moi! c'est elle - (O.O) -hein! Est-ce que Harry te fais toujours pitié ? Même avec cette perspective de calinoux à la façon Dray ? J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. Bisou !

**Dianou : **dianou, bouche grande ouverte, yeux exorbités, son drapeau virtuel dans sa main restée dans les airs

no comment...

**TROP PTDR ! **J'espère que le chapitre t'a quand même plue. Bisou !

**History :** MERCI MERCI d'aimer un peu plus les Serpentards grâce à ma fic ! SNIF ! Il faut les aimer ces mal-aimés ! Ils sont tellement charismatiques ! Moi je les aime ! OUINNNN, je vous aime Serpy ! Même si les testes du choipaux ne me mettent jamais à Serpentard ! Grrrrr… J'espère que tu as trouvé mon nouveau chapitre intérréssant. Bisou.

**Lysanthius: **« Moi je crois bien qu'il me reste encore une ou deux pierres a te balancer lol. » Mais heu. « Genre des fois j'oubliais de respirer pour pas en rater lol » Ha bah ça c'est tout de suite plus sympa ! « on a eu notre putain de confrontation » OUAI ! Tu l'as dis ! Pitain de merde ! « Et j'en reveux encore et encore et encore jusqu'a en vomir (l'explication de fin sur pourkoi pas de bisous entre nos protagonistes m'a plié de rire) » PTDR ! Moi c'est ta review qui m'éclate ! Merci de me dire que j'ai fais des progrès sur les temps. Merci d'avoir aimé le rêve. Sinon pour Thalès, je ne savais que c'était à fins multiples comme ça. Je pense que j'aurai balancé ma console par la fenêtre si Zelos n'était pas revenu. J'aimais trop son caractère. Mais Mythos pire que Colette ! Là j'ai du mal, MDR. C'est pô possible ! Pour le prochain Zelda, tu parles de celui ou il se transforme en loup ? Il a l'air trop bien ! Sinon moi aussi je vais te conseiller un ti jeu que j'ai adoré, c'est ICO. C'est trop mimi, mais il est pas long. Mais il est super intéressant ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, huhu. Je t'embrasse. A plouche.

**KenKen : **Tu as failli chialer pour Blaise ! Trop mimi ! Vi, je vais essayer d'arranger ça entre Blaise et Théo. Mais ça pas être facile ! Théo est un cas social de chez cas social ! Merci d'aimer mon histoire comme ça, j'adore ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plue. Bisou.

**Vert Emeraude : **Oui, Hermione et Drago s'entendaient déjà un peu. Maintenant c'est au tour de Ron ! Giah ! Trop fou ! Voilà voilà, tu l'as eu le bisou entre Harry et Dray ! Alors il t'a plue ? J'espère ! Bisou !

**Arch Nemesis's : **« allez plus d'effleurements, ça suffit maintenant, le bizoo! le bizoo! le bizoo! et agiter des ponpons et crier très fort. » MDR ! Et oui ! Je t'ai cassé l'ambiance là ! Mais est ce que t'a eu peur que Dray recommence son petit manège ? Hein hein hein ? Heureusement que Rirry a pris les choses en mains au lieu de faire son timide! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap ! Bisou !

**Jilian :** Ouaaaaaaa la longue review ! Je suis triste de pas avoir pu lire celle pour le 8 en entier. Je me demandai mais ! Le goujat il me parle que de Thalès ! Maintenant je comprends ! C'est FF la goujate ! « ça c vachement plus glauque ke du JKR! » Giaaaaah ! J'adore quand on me dit ce genre de chose ! Tu imaginais le monde onirique de Drago pareil ? Merci de tout aimer avec tant d'enthousiasme ! Hermione ! Ron ( Nan il n'est pas gay ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est peu être amoureux quelque part… L'amitié c'est chelou ! Et ne t'inquiettes pas, j'ai une scène très drôle ou je caserai Ron… et Hermy au passage… Désolé si tu voulais que Ron soit homo, bah nan ! ), Blaise et Théo ! Là on les voit un peu, j'espère que tu as aimé la tite pointe de jalousie du Théo. Enfin bref ! J'espère que tu vas encore me faire tout plein de jolie lolilol sur ce chapitre ! J'adore tes reviews ! Bisou !

**Vega264 : **« nan! mais c pas vrai! j'étai prête a agiter les drapeaux moi! Enfin bref tans pis je les agite pour toi et ton merveilleux chapitre! » J'adore quand on me parle de mes drapeaux dans les reviews. MDR. Snif, comme tu as pu le constater, je ne suis pas une Serpy. Snif. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre. Bisou !

**Titi Anaelle Malfoy : **Merci d'aimer ma fanfiction et de me trouver marrante. J'espère que tu l'aimes toujours. Bisou !

**Griselle : **Je sais que je poste vite mais quand même pas à ce point, lol ! Merci d'avoir eut peur pour Rirry et d'avoir eut de la peine pour ce pauvre Drak ! Personne se rend compte que c'est horrible ce que Harry lui a fait vivre ! Toi oui ! En plus ce que tu me dis sur mon intervention de la fin est pile poil ce que je voulais monter ! Bref on est sur la même longueur d'onde toi et moi ! J'espère que ce chap là t'a plue aussi ! Bisou !

**Jessy : **Ha ba oui ! Les cheveux ! c'est hyper important ! Mdr ta review ! J'espere que ce chapitre t'a plue. Bisou !


	11. La salle sur demande

**

* * *

Titre : Rappelle-toi****

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La salle sur demande****

* * *

Attention, message important : ce chapitre a été entièrement corrigé par un très charmant yaoïste nouvellement bêta lecteur. Si le changement entre avant et après ce fait largement ressentir, dite-lui un mot gentil. Bisou Jilian ! ( PaoloKun pour les intimes, huhu. )**

* * *

Les Serpentards de septième année, ayant fini leurs cours relativement tôt dans l'après-midi, s'étaient rendus avec presque une heure d'avance à l'entrée de la salle sur demande. 

Ils ne connaissaient jusqu'à présent l'existence de cette salle que par des légendes et des rumeurs qui couraient dans Poudlard, et maintenant les légendes confirmées, ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Depuis une heure, ils expérimentaient l'étendue de ses possibilités.

Un jeu était né entre eux : à tour de rôle, chacun devait faire apparaître un lieu loufoque, tout droit sorti de leur imagination ou de leurs souvenirs.

Mili avait ouvert la porte sur l'intérieur âcre d'une grotte sèche et rougeâtre donnant au loin sur une immensité désertique et aride.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ! » s'était écrié Pansy avec mépris.

« C'est merveilleux… » avait soufflé Mili avec délectation.

« Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ce trou du cul du monde peut être merveilleux à moins de vouloir devenir un ermite. » rouspéta la brune en refermant la porte et en effectuant les trois allées et venues réglementaires devant la porte.

Quand Pansy ouvrit la porte à son tour, un léger vent salin souffla sur les visages des Serpentards attroupés derrière elle.

La salle sur demande s'était transformée en une luxueuse chambre de bois sombre et de lin blanc.

Le tout baignait dans la lumière d'une grande baie vitrée largement ouverte et d'un balcon qui donnait sur les bleus entremêlés d'une mer et d'un ciel saturés de couleurs ensoleillées.

Théo poussa une exclamation d'admiration quand il remarqua que l'horizon tanguait d'une façon anormale, le balcon était en fait un bastingage et la cabine l'intérieur d'un voilier.

La salle de Pansy se trouvait en plein océan, certainement à l'autre bout de la Terre, là où il faisait chaud et doux.

Pansy referma la porte sans dire un mot, elle était visiblement assez émue.

« Tu as une façon d'être ermite toi aussi, finalement. » se moqua Mili.

« Evidement, mais ce serait autre chose accompagnée d'un homme. » fit la brune avec un sourire rêveur.

« Faite place, les filles ! C'est mon tour ! » Gregory écarta les deux Serpentardes pour faire ses trois allées et venues.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte un violent relent de moisissure frappèrent les narines des Serpentards.

« Qu'est ce que tu as foutu Greg ! » s'exclama Vincent en poussant le grand garçon pour regarder à l'intérieur.

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris d'imaginer ça ! » fit Drago amusé.

A l'intérieur de la pièce de Gregory se trouvait une vieille salle de torture, avec toutes les sortes d'instruments plus ou moins délabrés que l'on y trouve en général.

Des toiles d'araignées impressionnantes enveloppaient toute chose, des gouttes d'humidité rance suintaient des murs et deux rats galopaient sur le montant d'une chaise d'attache à laquelle pendaient des chaînes.

Pansy frissonna. « Urk, ça me rappelle tout un tas de très mauvais souvenirs cette pièce ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Blaise alors qu'avec le petit Théo il glissait son nez par l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Ne me dites pas que vous avez été torturé, je ne vous croirais pas, bande d'enfants pourris gâtés. »

« Mais non ! On n'a pas été torturés, et on n'a pas non plus été initiés à la torture, quoique… Enfin bref ! » fit Pansy avec un geste agacé qui englobait la salle. « Quand on avait sept ans, je crois, on s'est perdus dans les cachots du château des Goyle. On s'est retrouvés terrorisés dans un couloir avec uniquement des pièces presque exactement comme celle-ci, alors qu'on ne trouvait plus la sortie. »

Gregory sourit. « Et ce sont les fantômes qui nous on retrouvés. Je vois que mes souvenirs sont parfaitement intacts puisque vous avez tout de suite reconnu l'ambiance. » fit-il en refermant la porte.

Vincent prit sa place et en marchant, il dit. « T'aurais pas pu imaginer quelque chose de plus gai ? »

« Avec le recul je trouve ça plutôt marrant. Pas toi ? » lui sourit Greg.

« Non, toujours pas. » fit Vincent en ouvrant la porte sur ses pensées.

Les autres ne pouvaient pas encore voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la pièce, comme pour les autre fois ils s'amusèrent à deviner d'abord à l'odeur.

« …L'homme. Je dirais même plus, ça sent le bûcheron. » fit Pansy.

« C'est un vestiaire de Quidditch ! » s'exclama Gregory, très enthousiaste, en apercevant l'intérieur. « Les Vagabonds du Wingtown ! » Il avait immédiatement reconnu le coutelas d'argent sur fond rouge sang des tuniques qui pendaient aux porte-manteaux. « On pourrait presque imaginer que les joueurs vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre ! »

« Regardez. » fit Drago en désignant quelque chose du doigt. « Il y a des balais ! Et ce n'est vraiment pas du bas de gamme, vu d'ici. »

« A votre avis… », fit Vincent, « …la porte du fond… Est-ce qu'elle donne sur le terrain de la Baie de Wingtown ? »

« Tu veux vérifier ? » fit Gregory en commençant à s'avancer avec enthousiasmes.

Vincent le retint en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Non, je préfère l'imaginer qu'être déçu. Et puis on n'a pas le temps. C'est à toi, Blaise, je crois. »

Blaise s'approcha en souriant narquoisement pour refermer la porte. « Tu es trop sentimental, Vince. Heureusement que ça ne se voit pas avec ta sale tête. » fit-il en marchant de long en large avant de franchement ouvrir la porte dans un mouvement violent et enthousiaste.

Un certain silence se fit entre les Serpentards, chacun s'approchant de l'entrée pour regarder à l'intérieur.

La nouvelle pièce semblait immense et très sombre, mais avec le peu de lumière qui provenait de l'entrée, ils voyaient à peine s'enfoncer jusque dans ses profondeurs des milliers de sièges.

« Tout est noir. » fit Pansy. « On ne voit que des sièges… Hé, nos voix résonnent beaucoup là-dedans ! Il ne doit rien y avoir à part cette sorte de béton. Les proportions doivent être gigantesques ! »

« J'aperçois quelque chose tout au fond. » fit Mili.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette pièce Blaise ? » demanda Théo en se tournant vers le brun.

Blaise avait le regard perdu dans l'immensité noire de la salle sur demande, ses yeux brillaient d'une certaine joie enfantine doublée d'une lueur passionnée.

« On dirait une salle de concert. » fit Mili. « Je vois une scène au fond, avec des instruments de musiques. »

Tous les Serpentards se tournèrent vers les profondeurs pour tenter d'apercevoir les fameux instruments.

« Des micros, trois guitares, un synthétiseur assez grand et une batterie. » reprit Mili en plissant les yeux.

« Tu as une très bonne vue, dis-moi. » s'exclama Blaise avant de reprendre tristement. « Deux guitares, une basse, un synthé, une batterie… Ce sont des instruments Moldus qui marchent à l'électricité, ils sont quasiment inutilisables ici. »

« Et puis de toute façon… qui pourrait bien savoir en jouer ici ? » demanda Pansy sans moquerie dans sa voix. « Je suis sûre que parmi tous les enfants de Moldus, tu es le seul à savoir jouer d'un instrument de musique. A moins que tu ne prennes une potion de dédoublement multiple, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire. »

Blaise acquiesça avec mélancolie.

« C'est au tour de qui ? » demanda Drago.

« C'est à moi… » fit Théo timidement en marchant lentement pour se donner du temps et réfléchir sur son idée de salle.

C'est presque en tremblant qu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande, mais aussitôt la porte entrouverte, la poignée lui échappa des mains et la porte claqua violemment contre le mur.

Elle se mit à battre furieusement comme un volet pris dans une tempête… et pour cause !

La porte s'ouvrait sur l'immensité du ciel lui-même.

Infini, bleu et… glacé !

Un froid insensé submergeait les Serpentards, et l'air semblait soudain s'être comme raréfié.

Entre deux battements de la porte les Serpentards voyaient à travers le chambranle la Terre recourbée à leurs pieds, loin, loin, comme s'ils étaient à des centaines de kilomètres dans l'atmosphère.

Avec horreur les Serpentards virent Théo perdre pied, comme attiré par le vide, mais aussitôt Blaise l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena violemment contre lui pendant que Drago, qui avait saisi sa baguette, refermait la porte avec un sortilège.

Entre le moment ou la porte s'était échappée des mains de Théo et celui où Drago l'avait refermée, seules quelques fractions de secondes s'étaient écoulées et pourtant les Serpentards semblaient essoufflés, en sueur et terrorisés comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon poursuivis par une horde de géants en furie.

« On… Putain… On était dans l'atmosphère ! Putain! » s'écria Gregory. « Il n'y avait même plus d'air! Et tout ce froid ! »

« On n'était même plus à la verticale! La porte était placée horizontalement, et l'attraction de la Terre a failli tous nous faire passer à travers la porte ! » disait Mili les yeux encore exorbités de frayeur.

« Heureusement que vous avez été rapide. » fit Pansy tremblante en essayant de calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. « Je me sentais tomber, c'était horrible. »

Blaise tenait encore Théo tout contre lui, le jeune garçon semblait profondément choqué d'être passé si près d'une mort certaine.

« Mais bordel ! C'est quoi cette école de fou ! » s'écria Drago absolument furieux. « Imaginez qu'un élève particulièrement allumé ouvre cette salle en se croyant dur comme fer au cœur d'un trou noir ! C'est toute la galaxie qui disparaîtrait par cette putain de porte de merde ! Salle sur demande, faites-moi rire ! On l'a vu la salle ! Je me demande quel est l'abruti de fondateur qui a eu la connerie de créer une telle chose ! »

La réponse fusa sur toutes les lèvres ; Godric Griffondor ! Evidement ! Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir une idée si insensée ?

Pas étonnant que Salazar se soit taillé la route avec un crétin pareil dans les parages.

Tout le monde était encore sous le choc et les insultes envers l'inconscience de certains fusaient de plus en plus vulgairement quand Drago encore maugréant fit les trois allées et venues et ouvrit avec méfiance la porte sur un salon des plus banals et confortable.

Les Serpentards poussèrent un soupir de soulagement mais ils s'avancèrent tout de même sur la pointe des pieds à travers la salle, ils avaient encore un peu peur que le vide du ciel réapparaisse.

Puis l'appréhension disparut et ils prirent place sur les sièges pour attendre les autres membres de l'AD qui n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Blaise s'était assis dans un large fauteuil et il tenait encore Théo tout contre lui calé entre ses jambes.

Le brun lui caressait doucement le bras comme pour le frictionner et lui apporter de la chaleur ou pour simplement le rassurer.

Il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille et Théo acceptait tout cela sans broncher, ses yeux ambrés encore agrandis par la peur, ses mèches argentées follement ébouriffées autour de son visage.

Même quand les autres entrèrent, Blaise n'enleva pas ses bras d'autour du corps du garçon et Théo ne semblait même pas les remarquer, de toute façon.

°oOo.oOo°

Dans le petit salon venaient d'entrer Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et sa sœur Ginny, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, et Luna Lovegood.

« Salut. » fit Harry un brin gêné, puis il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître d'autres canapés pour ses amis et lui.

Gregory se tourna vers Pansy et Vincent avec un regard entendu et un demi-sourire : Potter sous ses petits airs de saint intimidé agissait comme un chef, d'ailleurs ne venait-il pas de prendre la place la plus stratégique pour la discussion ?

« Voici donc les fondateurs de l'Armée de Dumbledore. » fit Drago avec un air emphatique et parfaitement méprisant. « Vous aviez abusé de quoi, le jour où vous aviez choisi ce nom là ? »

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, mais s'arrêtèrent immédiatement quand ils virent que Luna Lovegood riait encore plus fort qu'eux.

« Elle va s'arrêter un jour ? » demanda Mili avec agacement.

« Quoi, y'a que vous qui pouvez rire de vos vieilles blagues ? » s'amusa Ron devant la mine déconfite des Serpentards.

« Bon. Et si on parlait des choses sérieuses ? » interrompit Hermione. « Est-ce que ce que m'a dit Ron est vrai ? Vous tous allez faire partie de l'AD ? Vous avez accepté de nous apprendre à maîtriser la magie noire ? »

« Il y avait une condition à cela. Est-ce que Weasley vous en a parlé ? » fit Drago d'une manière évasive.

« Il a dit que tu exigeais que l'on trie les membres pour jeter tous ceux qui n'on aucun réel intérêt. » répondit Hermione. « C'est cela ? »

« Exactement, oui. Des objections ? »

Neville semblait vouloir se prononcer sur le sujet, mais Hermione le coupa. « Aucune. C'est vrai que ça n'est pas très… sympa. » fit-elle en fixant le Griffondor un peu rond. « Mais nous sommes en guerre, on ne doit pas s'encombrer avec des incompétents. »

« Comment allons nous faire pour dénicher… les mauvaises graines ? » demanda Harry en grimaçant sous le sens de ses paroles.

« Et bien on est là pour le décider avant ce soir. » fit Drago. « Je propose de composer un ou plusieurs jury qui fera passer des sortes d'auditions pour chaque membre au cas par cas. »

« Une audition ? Mais c'est terriblement intimidant. » s'écria Neville.

« Tsss… » souffla Drago. « Tu es vraiment con Londubat ! Si certains perdent leurs moyens devant un jury composé d'étudiants ! En quoi ces personnes-là nous seront-elles utiles sur un champ de bataille ? Autant leur éviter de suite de faire de l'engrais ! »

« Il a raison ! » s'exclama Hermione. « L'AD ne peut plus servir à apprendre aux gens à se défendre ! Nous devons maintenant devenir un véritable bataillon ! Vous savez tous que bientôt on va devoir se battre et qu'on va sûrement en crever, alors autant limiter la casse en expulsant ceux qui se feraient tuer de suite. On sera beaucoup plus efficaces si l'on est peu mais bien entraînés. »

Un silence s'installa dans la salle sur demande.

« D'autres objections ? » demanda Drago.

Plus personne ne se prononça alors Drago poursuivit. « Parfait, alors voilà en quoi pourraient consister les auditions. L'un d'entre nous… », fit-il en désignant les Serpentards, « s'attaquerait avec de la magie noire au postulant, ensuite on analyserait ses réactions et déterminerait s'il est apte à poursuivre l'entraînement avec nous ou pas. »

« Tu ne veux pas non plus revêtir une tenue de mangemort au passage aussi ? » demanda Ron mi-sceptique mi-cynique.

« Est-ce que vous savez à quoi sert la tenue de mangemort ? » demanda Drago de but en blanc.

« Ho, tu vas nous le dire. Vous devez bien vous y connaître, vous tous ? »

« Pas nous tous, Weasley. » cracha Mili. « Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de te demander si les Serpentards étaient autre chose que de méchants enfants de mangemorts ? »

« Non, jamais. » fit Ron en se délectant de la colère de la grande Serpentarde.

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas peut être ? » attaqua Neville avec hargne.

Il se rappelait que Bulstraude lui avait pété le nez en cours de potion, elle n'allait pas lui faire croire qu'elle était une fille délicate et raffinée.

« Bon ça suffit ! » s'écria Harry. « On s'en fiche de ce que sont leurs parents ! C'est ce qu'ils sont _eux _qui nous intéresse ! Et en l'occurrence, ils nous prêtent main-forte ! Alors la ferme ! »

« Bien parlé. » fit Hermione en fusillant Ron et Neville du regard avant de se retourner vers Drago. « A quoi sert vraiment la tenue de mangemort, à part évidemment le côté anonyme et effrayant ? »

Drago essayait de garder son calme, traîner son père en disgrâce et le traiter de mangemort le rendait toujours furieux, c'était pourtant la pure vérité.

Ce fut Vincent qui répondit. « Du masque, de la capuche, jusqu'au dernier des plis, la tenue de mangemort est une puissante protection magique. Une sorte d'armure qui pare et dévie bon nombre de sorts. Evidement la protection n'est pas parfaite. »

« Est-ce que vous savez comment poser ce genre de protection sur un vêtement ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pourrais chercher ça dans un livre. » renchérit Hermione.

« Peut-être dans un livre, Granger, mais certainement pas dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Un sort de protection de magie blanche sera quelque peu merdique contre des sorts de magie noire. » fit Pansy.

« Peut-être dans la Réserve, alors ? »

« On a ce qu'il faut. » fit Drago. « On cherchera ensemble quelque chose de potable dans nos livres personnels. »

Hermione semblait entr'apercevoir les portes du Paradis.

« Mais il faudra sûrement innover pour renforcer la protection. » reprit-il. « Parce que, même puisée dans les livres de magie noire, je ne pense pas qu'une protection fabriquée par des étudiants puisse rivaliser avec celle posée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« J'ai peut être une idée à soumettre. » fit Ron, jaloux de la soudaine attraction qu'exerçait le blond sur Hermione. « Je… Voilà, je pourrais demander à mes frères d'inventer toutes sortes de choses qui pourraient nous être utile. »

« Et ils vont faire quoi ? » cracha Drago. « Lâcher des pétards mouillés sur les mangemorts ? »

« Ils sauraient nous créer ces fameux vêtements de protections. Je sais qu'ils ont l'habitude de triturer avec la magie noire. Mais ils pourraient aussi inventer des gaz que l'on bombarderait sur l'ennemi avec un antidote pour nous-mêmes, ce genre de choses... »

« Le masque les protégera de ce genre de tour ! » grogna Vincent.

« Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! L'été où l'on a combattu… vos chers parents, ils s'étaient pratiquement tous démasqués pour parler. Si les autres mangemorts agissent comme cela aussi, ça pourrait en décimer quelques-uns uns, non ? »

Drago semblait réfléchir, profondément agacé que la discussion tourne encore autour de la disgrâce de son père.

« C'est une idée à explorer sérieusement. » finit-il par dire.

« J'ai une question. » couina Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron.

Si les Malfoy avaient un physique breveté, il en était de même pour les Weasley : roux, taches de rousseurs, yeux bleus ou verts…Ginny n'y coupait pas.

« Est-ce que les professeurs ne vont pas sentir la magie noire quand on en fera massivement ? » questionna la rouquine. « Quand on était en cinquième année, ils n'on pas senti que l'on s'entraînait en secret, mais quand même… la magie noire est différente! Il y a des instruments pour la détecter. Et autre chose… » fit-elle soudain embarrassée.

« Quoi ? Et bien vas-y crache le morceau Weasley ! » fit Pansy.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que la magie noire peut nous corrompre ? Nous rendre foncièrement mauvais ? ou encore nous rendre malade ? Si elle est interdite, c'est bien pour des bonnes raisons, non ? »

« Bonne question. » susurra Drago. « Pour tes premiers doutes, je dirais que si les professeurs n'on rien senti la dernière fois avec le duel entre ton frère et Crabbe, c'est que tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette salle doit être absolument indétectable. Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir de ce côté-là. Ensuite… Pour ce qui est de la magie noire en elle-même, oui, elle corrompt. C'est une magie très puissante qui te fait non seulement puiser une force présente en toi-même, mais aussi dans des forces obscures qui appartiennent à la terre et aux éléments. On peut faire ça aussi en magie blanche, mais en faite la magie noire n'est pas vraiment obscure, elle est très ancienne et assez primitive… originelle ! Il peut arriver que la personne qui l'utilise ne soit pas assez forte, et peut alors se brûler les ailes et en mourir ou pire, finir comme un légume. En faite la magie noire agit un peu comme une très forte drogue, pour certains c'est une douceur, pour d'autre c'est un poison. Seuls des sorciers très puissants peuvent la supporter quotidiennement à long terme car c'est une magie assez incontrôlable. Il faut bien se connaître pour la pratiquer, et rester quelqu'un de très calme et posé. En fait, sur toutes les personnes qui pratiquent la magie noire, pratiquement personne ne l'utilise régulièrement. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux. », termina le blond.

« J'ai une question. », fit Harry. « Voldemort _(frissons et grognements dans toutes l'assistance)_ a été complètement refaçonné à partir de la magie noire. Est-ce qu'il est devenu quelqu'un de bien plus fort ou peut-on espérer que cela le bouffe de l'intérieur et que ça le rende faible ? »

Drago parut pensif. « Si j'étais toi, je n'espérerais pas trop. Tu dois le considérer comme étant une bombe extrêmement puissante et instable. Il peut tout aussi bien disséminer son poison violent et perdurer à tout jamais, il peut aussi exploser et tout détruire, ou encore s'écrouler sur lui-même, on n'en sait rien. Il est surpuissant mais paradoxalement il peut être très faible sous certain aspect. Ce qui est intéressant… » reprit Drago en dévisageant Harry, d'une façon très mystérieuse. « …c'est que l'on pourrait dire à peu près la même chose de toi. »

« Quoi ? Harry n'a pas été créé par la magie noire, pourquoi serait-il pareil que celui dont on doit pas prononcer le nom ? » s'offusqua Neville. « Il… c'est un garçon normal ! »

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de magie noire ou blanche, Londubat. Il y a surtout une magie ancienne et interdite appelé noire car elle est trop instable. » fit Gregory.

« Peut être que c'est la magie elle-même qui a créé Harry pour ramener l'harmonie entre les forces. » fit Luna, rêveuse.

Mili sursauta à cette phrase et Pansy donna un coup de coude à Gregory, Luna venait de dire exactement la même chose que Drago hier soir.

« Potter, est-ce que je peux te poser une question gênante ? » demanda Milicent.

« Heu, oui, bien sûr », répondit le brun.

« Est-ce que tu es sur et certain que Tu-Sais-Qui ne serait pas ton père, en faite ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir de stupeur.

« Mais… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ! » s'écria-t-il, furieux en se redressant de son siège.

Blaise éclata de rire à tel point qu'il en lâcha le petit Théo qui se mit à le regarder d'une façon pour la moins dubitative.

« Ben quoi ? Y'a la prophétie et tout. Et même Loufoca vient de le dire. Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'y fait pas penser, Blaise ? » reprit Mili avec un petit sourire gêné.

« Penser à quoi ? » demanda Hermione qui essayait de calmer Harry en le faisant se rasseoir.

Le survivant était absolument furibond, il ne cessait de maugréer que c'était un scandale, qu'il ressemblait à son père, sauf ses yeux qui était ceux de sa mère, c'était bien connu, d'ailleurs tout le monde le lui disait, etc...

Blaise était toujours plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux, il sortit avec difficulté sa baguette et la ponta sur sa gorge pour se jeter un sort, puis il se leva et tendit le bras vers Mili.

« Luke… Je suis ton père !» fit-il avec une voix caverneuse à la respiration sifflante.

Mili tout à coup se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil en se tenant le poignet et en hurlant à l'agonie. « NAOOOON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Et elle éclata de rire avec Blaise qui avait toujours la même voix d'outre-tombe malade.

Cela donnait à peu près cela : « HAHA kshhhi… HAHAHA kshhhi… »…

Les membres de l'AD regardaient les deux Serpentards comme s'ils étaient devenus fous, tous sauf Luna qui semblait trouvé la scène fortement intéressante et Harry et Hermione qui semblaient à peine commencer à vouloir envisager de comprendre.

Il y avait juste un truc qui clochait et qui empêchaient les informations de vraiment monter au cerveau.

Ce fut Hermione qui se jeta pour éclaircir la situation.

« Comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez par cœur des répliques de Star Wars ! » s'écria t-elle.

Blaise mit fin à son sort DarkVadorisant : « Ho, on peut te faire d'autres scènes cultissimes, si tu veux, Granger. » dit-il joyeusement en attrapant la main de Mili pour l'entraîner avec lui non loin des fauteuils autours de l'âtre.

Il lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille et elle pouffa, puis ils se positionnèrent de telle façon qu'ils semblaient regarder quelque chose au loin.

Tout à coup Blaise se mit à hurler comme un surexcité en agitant le poing en l'air. « Je suis le roi du monde ! Youhou Youhouhou ! »

« Et je vois déjà la statue de la liberté ! » fit Mili avec un accent latino très prononcé en désignant quelque chose au loin. « …en toute petite. »

Les deux acteurs se tournèrent vers leurs spectateurs pour voir leur petit effet.

Les Serpentards ne disaient rien, Drago se frottait le front douloureusement, il semblait penser que l'image classe des Verts et Argents étaient en train de se volatiliser peu à peu, mais il leurs fit signe avec une grimace de continuer.

Du côté des autres, il y avait Luna qui applaudissait et les autres avec des yeux ronds ne semblant croire à ce qu'ils venaient de voir : deux Serpentards en train de faire les cons.

Seul Harry et Hermione se regardèrent en se chuchotant l'un à l'autre.

« Titanic ? » murmura Harry.

« Oui. » acquiesça Hermione.

« On continue ? » demanda Blaise. « Hum, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire comme scène… » fit-il prenant un air pensif.

« J'ai une idée. » s'écria Mili en chuchotant quelque chose à Blaise.

« Ho elle est géniale celle là, mais on doit au moins la faire à trois. Théo, tu peux venir s'il te plait. »

Le petit Théo accouru curieux et Blaise et Mili lui expliquèrent le rôle qu'il devait jouer.

« Bon ça y'est c'est parti. » s'écria Blaise en entraînant avec lui Théo dans un coin de la pièce.

Mili recula et se mit à courir vers le mur comme si sa vie en dépendait, là elle appuya frénétiquement sur une pierre comme si elle cherchait à déclencher quelque passage secret puis elle se mit à attendre fébrilement.

Blaise fit alors son entrée en scène avec Théo derrière lui.

Il avait un visage extrêmement fermé et avec ses mains il fit de drôles de mouvements, seul un moldu aurait compris qu'il enclenchait le chargeur d'une arme imaginaire.

Mili resta soufflé devant l'apparition puis elle partit en arrière en tombant et dérapant sur le sol puis s'enfui en hurlant : « Naooooooooooon ! NAOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

C'est là que le petit Théo se mit à courir après elle en criant lui aussi : « MAMAN ! Maman, il est avec nous ! »

S'ensuivirent quelques acrobaties étranges comme si Mili se battait contre des adversaires invisibles qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts, Blaise toujours le visage fermé donnait l'impression de les refouler comme pour la défendre.

Le petit Théo se pencha sur une Mili à terre, terrorisée et essoufflée : « Maman, il est là pour nous aider ! »

Blaise se pencha rudement vers Mili en lui tendant la main et dit d'une voix dure mais sans expression, la voix d'une machine : « Viens avec moi, si tu veux vivre. »

« TERMINATOR DEUX ! » hurla Hermione. « J'adore ce film ! »

« Par ce que tu comprends quelque chose à ce qu'ils font depuis tout à l'heure ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Bien sûr ! Ils jouent des scènes de films ! »

« Des quoi ? »

« Oh, la ferme ! » s'impatienta la brunette.

« C'est un divertissement moldu. » fit Harry. « Mais je ne m'y connais pas énormément. Je ne pouvais pratiquement jamais regarder la télé. Alors aller au cinéma… encore moins ! »

« Comment ça se fait que vous connaissiez des trucs moldus comme ça ? » demanda Ron suspicieusement en s'adressant aux Serpentards en général.

« Je ne connais pas plus que toi ces films. » répondit Drago en croisant les bras, agacé que le Weasley lui adresse la parole.

Décidément, Drago avait du mal à s'encadrer le pauvre rouquin.

« Vous êtes des enfants de moldus ? » demanda Hermione doucement, comme si elle avait peur de dire une bêtise.

Blaise entoura Mili et Théo par les épaules.

« Mili est une grande sang de bourbe dégoûtante, un peu comme toi. Moi je suis un sale métis, seulement mon père est moldu et ma mère n'est même pas une sang-pur, c'est vraiment la honte ! Mon dieu ! Pauvres petits que nous sommes envoyés à Serpentards. Cela doit être une erreur ! Hein Weasley ! » se moqua Blaise en dardant Ron d'un regard noir. « Théo par contre reste un bon petit Serpentard, fils de mangemort, tout comme tu les aimes. Il est aussi pur qu'un Malfoy, et presque aussi riche. En plus, il a lui-même tué son père quand il était petit donc il a hérité de toute la fortune très jeune ! Un vrai méchant avide de fric comme vous les aimez. » railla-t-il. « Mais il était foutrement bien en John Conor. » ajouta-il avec un regard amoureux sur un petit Théo rayonnant.

« Tss… Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, toi ! Si il… - Nott, c'est ça ? - avait tué son père tu ne nous le lâcherais pas comme ça ! » s'énerva Ron.

Mili se dégagea de Blaise et enfila son blouson en jean comme pour s'en aller, Blaise ramena son bras libre sur le ventre de Théo.

Enhardi qu'il le laisse faire, le brun ramena son visage dans le cou de Théo et plus rien n'existait pour lui à part l'odeur du jeune garçon dans ses bras.

Théo dardait un regard immensément malsain sur Ron, un regard qui semblait dire : _« Tu n'es qu'une merde qui fait pitié, tu me fais bien rire, tu es tellement loin de la vérité… »_ …ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

« Vous… Vous n'êtes pas tous sang-pur à Serpentard ? » s'exclama Neville abasourdi devant le spectacle des deux garçons trop étroitement liés pour être simplement amis.

« Non, crétin ! Et on n'est pas tous riches non plus ! » éructa Mili, décidément elle avait encore une dent contre lui depuis le cours de potion ou elle avait fait équipe avec le Griffondor grassouillet. « Pff, ce n'est pas l'heure de manger là ? »

« Vous êtes amis… tous ensemble ? » demanda Ginny un peu gênée.

« On te demande dans quel sens penche ta sexualité, Weasley ? » cracha Pansy.

« Bon ! On se calme ! L'ambiance commence à tourner au vinaigre. » s'écria Harry. « On a tous été trompés sur votre compte à cause de la réputation de votre maison. On s'en excuse. Est-ce que ça vous va ? »

« En même temps, ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour paraître cool et avenants ! » grogna Ron.

« Ron ! » s'exclama une Hermione outrée.

« Si on était cool et avenants on serait à Poufsouffle, tu ne crois pas, Weasley? » fit posément Gregory qui s'était levé lui aussi pour enfiler sa cape.

« Nous on est sympa ! On n'est pourtant pas des Poufsouffle ! » rouspéta Ron avec hargne.

« Ah ouais… » minauda Pansy. « Je suis trop éblouie par ton côté agréablement con pour l'instant, Weasley. Pardonne-moi de ne pas m'abaisser pour te baiser les pieds. »

Drago se leva en se massant les tempes, il avait l'air profondément agacé et las.

« Bon on va y aller, sinon la situation va encore plus dégénérer. Ne sommes-nous pas censés ne plus être en mode ''rivalité'' ? Même pas une heure avec vous s'est écoulée et on ne peut déjà plus vous supporter. Si vous voulez qu'il y ait une bonne entente entre nous tous, il faudrait que vous appreniez à tempérer votre sens mal placé de la justice. A chaque fois qu'on est dans vos parages, les Griffondors, il faut que vous vous mettiez à nous juger ! Mais on n'en est plus là maintenant ! Il faudrait savoir passer le cap ! Vous êtes franchement pénibles ! Juste comme ça en passant, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre compte que si à Serpentard il y a le même pourcentage de sang de Bourbe qu'ailleurs, alors dans les autres maisons, il y a aussi des enfants de mangemorts et des mangemorts potentiels ! On se retrouve ce soir pour l'épuration de votre AD et j'espère que vous serrez calmé parce qu'on ne sera pas là pour se donner en spectacle et se faire tirer dans les jambes ! C'est bien compris ? »

Sur ce, Drago n'attendit même pas une réponse et il pivota sur lui-même faisant soulever sa cape et quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour rejoindre Mili qui attendait impatiemment de quitter la salle sur demande, les autres le suivant docilement, Blaise avait toujours un bras protecteur placé autour des épaules de Théo, et Pansy tenait les bras de Gregory et Vincent comme une princesse entre deux beaux capitaines.

Longtemps après que les Serpentards furent sortis, Harry osa enfin briser le silence.

« Il faut oublier tout ce que l'on croyait savoir à leur propos. Il faut aussi arrêter de vouloir les connaître mieux, ils ne le veulent pas se dévoiler à nous. Ils ne veulent pas non plus devenir nos amis, mais simplement nos alliés, ou nous utiliser pour servir leurs intérêts, point. » fit-il tristement.

_Il ne m'a même pas regardé, ni rien… rien de rien…_ se disait-il.

« Ils sont tellement… » commença Ginny. « Bizarres, énigmatiques, mystérieux, charismatiques ! »

« T'as pas encore quelques fleurs à leurs envoyer ? » Rouspéta Ron.

« Mais tu as bien vu ! On ne connaissait pratiquement que les sarcasmes de Malfoy et les gloussements de Parkinson. Maintenant on vient de voir Bulstraude et Zabini jouer la comédie et nous annoncer qu'ils étaient des enfants de Moldus. On a vu Crabbe et Goyle faire des phrases entières, et Parkinson se pendre à leurs bras comme si elle les adorait. Malfoy nous a fait la morale comme à une bande de gamins ! Et Nott… il est… encore plus mignon et plus bizarre que les autres ! Je croyais que c'était un tombeur ce gars ? Qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans les bras de Zabini ? » pesta la jeune fille.

« On s'en fiche de leur histoire de fesses ! » râla Ron. « Et si on allait manger, nous aussi, pour nous calmer ? »

« Ron ! » s'écria Hermione. « J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas ! C'est toi qui es allé les chercher alors pourquoi tu as été agressif avec eux ? »

« Bon d'accord ! J'ai été désagréable ! Sans doute un réflexe ! J'essaierai d'être au poil ce soir, ok ? » fit le rouquin sur les nerfs.

« C'est valable aussi pour toi Neville. Si nous au moins on ne montre pas le bon exemple, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer avec le reste de l'AD. Il faut absolument qu'on ait l'air soudé. » fit durement Harry en se levant. « Allez, allons manger. »

°oOo.oOo°

« On peut dire que ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non ? » Fit Pansy en se servant des pommes de terres.

« Oui, avec le petit discours que tu leurs as fait, Drago, ils doivent vraiment avoir la sensation d'être des sous-merdes, maintenant. » riait Blaise. « Tu m'as vraiment impressionné. »

« C'est plutôt toi avec ton : ''Viens avec moi si tu veux vivre !'', qui était le clou de la soirée ! » sourit Drago en buvant une bonne rasade de jus de citrouille. « Terminator ? C'est quoi ce nom d'abruti ? »

« C'est toujours classe un nom qui finit en « or » ! Terminator, Gladiator, Predator, X-or, Albator, Musclor… » enuméra Mili consciencieusement, les yeux dans le vague.

« Non sans façon, ça me fait trop penser à Dumbledore. » fit Drago prêt à éclater de rire.

« Et l'autre nom de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu vois ? Celui qui finit par ''or'' également. Tu le trouves pas con aussi ? » fit Gregory en se retenant de rire.

« Hahaaaa, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas prononcer son nom ! Il s'en est choisi un trop ridicule ! » S'écria Pansy.

« Stop ! Là on devient carrément blasphématoire ! » s'écria Drago avec une voix beaucoup trop offusqué pour être crédible une seconde.

« Tom Jedusor a été élevé dans un orphelinat Moldu, c'est bien ça ? Il est né au alentour de 1920, 1930, exacte ? » demanda Mili.

« 1926 à Little Hangleton, pour être exacte, et oui, c'est bien un orphelinat Moldu. Pourquoi ? » demanda Drago.

« T'es vachement bien documenté ! » s'exclama Mili. « Et bien, imaginons que, durant sa période post-Poudlard, et pendant les étés, il ait lu des bandes dessinées Moldus. Et bien, le petit Tomy était en plein dans la période comics américain avec leurs super héros. »

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, tu en es consciente, Bulstraude ? » fit Drago.

« Je t'explique. Les moldus américains ont créé le concept de BD vers 1930 : des petites revues dessinées et bon marché, imprimées sur du papier journal, qui racontent notamment des histoires de supers héros en collants trop kitsch avec des pouvoirs sensationnels. Les noms de ses personnages de BD étaient toujours trop ridicules, genre Superman, Batman, WonderWoman pour les gentils. Du côté des méchants c'est plus : Gropor, Puantor, Skeletor… Enfin tu vois le genre ? »

« Mili ! Tu n'es pas en train de nous dire que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus puissant sorcier maléfique que la surface du monde ait jamais connu, a choisi son nom en fonction de ses conneries moldues ! » s'insurgea Drago.

« Oui… Enfin non ! C'est surtout l'anagramme de son nom, je sais. Mais bon, comme il s'appelait Jedusor, à la base, et que celui qui était son plus grand adversaire, à l'époque, s'appelait Dumbledore, il aurait pu vouloir faire quelque chose qui marque les esprits à ce niveau là, et… inconsciemment il aurait… bon d'accord j'arrête. Enfin, bref… Je trouvais ça marrant de faire le parallèle avec le monde moldu. Surtout que ce n'est pas que sur ce point qu'on peut faire une symétrie. »

« Et peut-on savoir sur quels autres points, tu fais des parallèles comme ça ? »

« Ben avec le KuKluxKlan par exemple, pour les mangemorts, leurs tenues et les rituels qui sont étrangement semblables. Et aussi pour son idéologie qui me fait penser au nazisme. »

Blaise acquiesça et avec Mili il se mit à expliquer aux sorciers de pures souches ce que tout ce charabia voulait dire.

« En effet… » fit Gregory. « Les ressemblances sont carrément troublantes. Et donc, si je vous suis bien tous les deux depuis tout à l'heure, Potter devrait s'habiller en collants rouges et or avec la poitrine marquée d'un éclair, et on devrait l'appeler SurvivorMan ? C'est bien ça ? »

Les Serpentards s'écroulèrent de rire, Mili était carrément tombée à la renverse et Blaise pleurait de rire, à tel point que les élèves des autres tables se levaient pour voir ce qui pouvait bien les rendre si anormalement hilares les Serpentards, d'habitude si calmes.

Drago fit apparaître des parchemins et des crayons et avec Mili et Blaise qui lui donnait des indications il gribouilla un Potter façon super héros de comics américains avec un petit masque rouge sur les yeux, le torse bien bombé et marqué d'un petit éclair doré et un petit poing vengeur dirigé vers le ciel, une cape ondulait dans le vent.

« C'est trop ça ! » s'extasia Mili en admirant le dessin qui passa ensuite de main en main.

« Mais finalement, c'est quoi l'histoire du Terminator ? » demanda Pansy. « Avec tout ça j'ai presque oublié de vous le demander. »

S'ensuivirent encore des explications énergiques où Blaise et Milicent racontaient cette fois-ci l'histoire d'une intelligence artificielle nommée Skynet qui voulait conquérir le monde et exterminer la race humaine, mais voilà y'avait John Conor qui ne l'avait pas laissé faire et il avait endigué la guerre. Alors Skynet n'avait plus qu'une seule solution, envoyer des robots Terminator pour détruire John et sa mère dans le passé.

« J'ai un peu du mal à saisir le concept d'intelligence artificielle. Comment quelque chose de moldu pourrait-il devenir vivant ? » demanda Greg.

« Peut être qu'il y a une certaine magie chez les moldus. » tenta Pansy.

« Je dois avouer qu'ils ont en tout cas un certain pouvoir pour inventer des histoires. J'aurai presque envie de me documenter sur la question. Il y a combien de films en tout ? » demanda Drago.

« Des milliers ! » s'exclama Milicent. « Il faut vraiment que vous veniez un jour chez moi qu'on se la fasse cette soirée DVD ! »

« N'empêche, ce serait bien que ça soit aussi simple, il suffirait de remonter le temps et de tuer Tom Jedusor au berceau, non ? » grogna Vincent.

« Tu pourrais tuer un gosse, toi ? » demanda Pansy.

« Je pourrais même exploser la tête de ce gosse-là contre un mur, si je le pouvais. Parce que, toi, tu hésiterais une seconde, peut être ? »

« Réflexion faite… Non. » fit Pansy, songeuse. « Mais c'est quand même… dégoûtant ! Je préfèrerai remonter le temps un peu plus haut et tuer son père tant qu'à faire. »

« Pourquoi pas sa mère tant qu'on y est? » Demanda Mili.

« Par ce que c'est l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard, malheureuse ! Non, en fait, le fin du fin (_C'est plantafin, huhuhu. Oups, désolée._ ) serait de remonter le temps pour caser cette femme correctement avec un gentil sang-pur en tout bien tout honneur. » déclara solennellement Pansy.

« De toute façon, c'est impossible. Un retourneur ne peut pas aller aussi loin dans le temps sans créer de terribles dommages dans l'espace temps. Je ne parle même pas de ce qu'il advient de celui qui l'a utilisé à outrance. » trancha Drago. « Mais ça aurait été bien de posséder un retourneur suffisamment stable et puissant pour effectuer ce miracle. La vie aurait été tellement différente que je n'arrive même pas à me l'imaginer. » fit Drago pensivement

« Peut-être existe-t-il quelque part des machines à remonter le temps plus puissantes que les retourneurs? Peut-être même que les moldus ont inventé une telle machine? » dit Gregory.

« Heu… Je ne crois pas. » sourit Milicent.

« En attendant de la découvrir, on va quand même se battre comme on peut. »

« Evidemment… »

« Au fait, depuis tout à l'heure y'a Potter qui te mate outrageusement, Drago. Je crois qu'il est petit peu énervé que tu rigoles depuis tout à l'heure sans lui accorder un regard. » se moqua Blaise.

« Merci, Blaise, mais si tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué tu te trompes. » fit Drago en plantant son regard dans celui de Blaise sachant que Harry fulminerait encore plus.

« Drago ? » miaula Pansy en se frottant au blond. « Est ce que je peux t'aider à rendre jaloux SurvivorMan ? »

Drago lui fit un sourire charmeur et elle s'agrippa aussitôt à son bras en le lui rendant au centuple.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Dray ? » demanda Blaise sérieusement.

« J'ai toujours aimé faire chier le Potty. Pourquoi je m'arrêterai maintenant que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle technique ? »

« Risquer de le blesser et de le perdre, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Ce ne serait pas drôle, s'il n'y avait rien à perdre. »

« Et s'il se mettait à faire la même chose ? »

« Qu'il essaye, juste pour voir. » murmura Drago en élargissant un sourire mauvais.

* * *

A suivre… **

* * *

NDA :**

* * *

Salut, voici un autre chapitre que j'ai été obligé de couper en deux à cause de sa longueur. La seconde partie de cette soirée arrivera très vite, alors pas d'inquiétude. Drago est un conard, et oui, héhé. J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre, il est un peu blabla, non ? J'ai l'impression que je vous apporte beaucoup d'éléments intéressants, mais je ne suis pas sûr, dite-le moi. J'ai renommé les chapitres, et je compte maintenant mettre des titres à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez le nom des autres. Avez-vous vu mes dessins ? J'ai l'impression que personne en parle dans les reviews. Snif, tant pis. Sinon merci de m'avoir laissé vos commentaires malgré la panne de FF. Bisou !**

* * *

RAR :****

* * *

Artoung :** Snif, tu n'es pas là, mais c'est pas grave, je réponds à ta review quand même ! Héhé. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre que je vais t'envoyer. J'espère que le net ne te manque pas trop aussi. Moi j'en ferais une crise de manque, comme Blaise avec l'Abraza la Luze. Bisou !

**Amy Keira : **Voici le chap tant attendu, alors tu l'as aussi aimé celui là? N'hésite à me dire ce que tu as apprécié et tes attentes pour la suite ! Bisou !

**LemonCurd :** En fait Ron engueule Harry surtout par ce qu'il a eut peur lui. Il parle de Dray, mais Harry n'est pas dupe, il sait que c'est pour son compte que son meilleur ami lui crie dessus. Je suis pas sur d'être clair, mdr. Drago aime vraiment faire tourner Harry en bourrique. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap. Bisou ! PS : il serait temps de te remettre à TPPTCIP !

**KenKen : **Bah dis donc tu trouves tout le monde mignon, toi ! Hihi ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap ! Bisou !

**Tama : **Pour t'expliquer en gros, Blaise est fou amoureux de Théo depuis … longtemps ! Théo sait que Blaise l'aime, mais il est incapable de l'aimer en retours car… il est un traumatisé de la vie. Tu le sauras peut être plus tard. Quand Drago lui pose en gros un ultimatum, quand il lui dit que Blaise a choisi de l'oublié, les choses changent un peu. Mais ce sera long entre eux. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou ! N'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions.

**Vif d'Or : **Merci pour tes félicitations pour mes 200 reviews et tes compliments sur ma fic. C'est vrai le bisou. Mais là, y'a pas eut de bisou alors comment on fait. C'est intéressant ou pas ? J'espère que oui ! Bisou !

**Lélou : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu trouves aussi qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chap là ! Bisou !

**Wendy Malfoy :** Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre précédent. Mais ça veut dire quoi chilleux ? Word ne connaît pas non plus ce mot, mdr. J'espère que tu as aimé aussi ce chap ! Bisou !

**Her Mio Neu :** Contente que tu aimes cette Hermione un peu vulgaire. J'avais un peu peur qu'elle passe mal. Je suis assez fier de mon succès, merci d'y contribué et d'être contente pour moi. Merci de m'encourager. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Bisou !

**Lysanthius : **Salut toa ! Ne t'excuses pas de ne pas m'avoir reviewer plutôt, ff ne marchait pas, mdr. Moi aussi j'aimerai un échantillon de Dray, il devrait les mètres en ventes ses baisers, dans une bouteille, ça serait une sorte d'Abraza la Luze en moins puissant. Merci d'aimer mes Serpentards, en effet ils se respectent beaucoup et respectent énormément la hiérarchie, on se demande comment ils peuvent être amis avec ce genre de relations, mais à force ils s'aiment. Par exemple, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais devant les autres, Drago appelle les Serpy par leur nom de famille. Il ne veut pas que ça se sache. J'avais peur que les gens prennent au serieux quand Pansy dit qu'elle va coucher avec Greg et Vince en même temps, car en fait c'est plutôt leur amitié que je veux montrer. Oui Greg et Vince sont très loin d'être cons. Je pense que quand on va à Serpentard comme maison on apprend bien vite à ne plus l'être, mais comme Greg, Vince, Pansy et Drago se connaissent depuis l'enfance, on va dire qu'en faite, ils n'on jamais été cons ! Vala, héhé. Vi VI ! Faut pas que j'oubli qu'ils ont déjà couché ensemble, mais comme c'est Dray qui mène la danse dans le couple, un peu, il veut prendre son temps pour le faire lucidement. Enfin bref, depuis l'épisode de la Pensine, il a du s'écoulé à peu près deux semaines là ! Je pense que Dray aimerait que ça vrai première fois à lui soit bien plus sensationnelles que celle du souvenir. Il va avoir du mal ! Pour Colette, bah je suis désolé mais je veux bien faire partie du club à condition qu'on rajoute presque tout les persos de Thalès of Symphnoa, NIARK ! Désolé, je les ai tous trouvé concon et imbuvables ! Héhé, mais Baïtoken Kaïtos a un peu le même genre de perso, genre une blonde qui doit être Colette à l'age adulte. Pfff… Pour Zelda, c'est mon copain qui m'a montré une image ou il est transformé en loup avec un mignon petit lutin sur son dos. J'attends le jour ou tu me smackeras par surprise avec mon petit drapeau, si c'était bien je l'agiterais… sinon… huhuhu ! J'espère que tu as aimé cette première partie de la soirée, Dray fait bien tourné en bourrique Harry, mais dans l'autre partie, il y a un câlin en prévision ! Ghiaaaaaaaaa !

**Onarluca : **Merci tu es la seule à me parler de mes dessins et à être allé voir mon site apparemment, snif. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'as aimé. Le prochain chap devrait arriver rapidement, j'en ai déjà écrit les 10 1ière pages. Bisou !

**WonderBabe :** J'étais en train de penser " ho my god il vient de vomir, il va pas l'embrasser, trop la loose! ". J'étais trop morte de rire quand j'ai lu cette review ! Je ne sais pas si tu as capté à un moment dans ma fic, je ne sais plus où, je dis que même si Drago est devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et qu'il a super bien entraîné son équipe, ça n'empêche pas qu'ils aient autant la loose qu'avant contre les Griffy. Vi vi ! J'ai employé ce mot exact rien que pour toi, mdr. Pour Harry dans les grands bras maigres de Rogue ? Non non, tu n'es pas anormale, on aime toute un bon grand et beau seme pour le Ryrry, vu la façon dont Drago en parle, ça n'a pas trop l'air de le laisser de glace non plus. Mais je m'égare. Agites agites ton tit drapeau, mais la séance de l'AD et pour après. Je suis un peu déçue car j'ai pas réussi le côté marrant d'une Starak, tant pis. Mais j'ai pensé à un bêtisier, et peut être que tu m'aideras à trouver des idées trop connes. J'espère que tu as aimé quand même ce chap, avec tous les noms que toi et ton copain m'avez aidé à trouvé. Bisou !

**LovePotter :** Merci d'aimer mon histoire et de la trouver pleines de détails et de suspenses. J'espère que la suite t'a plue. Bisou !

**Titi Anaelle Malfoy : **Bien sur que j'irais jusqu'au bout, qu'est ce qui te fais douter que je ne la finisse pas? A cause de la panne de ff ? En tout cas merci d'être au RDV, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue, bisou !

**Luce. W : **Le terme yaoïs désigne les histoires entre hommes, les téléyaoïstes sont celle qui suivent ce genre d'histoires, voilà. Alors comme tu lis mon histoire, oui tu en es une, héhé. Pour ton sifflet tu auras l'occasion de l'utiliser au prochain chap, mais n'oubli pas ton écharpe et ton drapeau également, un pompon aussi, pourquoi pas. J'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chap, bisou !

**History :** Tu aimes bien quand je montre les Serpentards ? Je crois que ça tombe bien car on les voit beaucoup, surtout dans ce chap, non ? Oui, j'approfondie de plus e plus les Serpy, et j'aime ça, en plus. Et oui, le monde de Harry et bien glauque et celui de Drago, qui est un conard, est tout épuré. (Aussi bon cru que cuit) Qui l'eut cru ? J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap, bisou !

**Griselle : **Des frissons ? Ou ça ? P Il est tentant le Dragounnet, hein hein ? Tu ne vois ton fils que le week-end ? Mais tu travails dans quoi dis-moi ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, c'est trop gentil ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été triste de ne pas voir ma fic être là quand tu as regardé sur ton ordi en arrivant, mais comme je l'ai dit, je voulais continuer et ça en finissait plus, alors j'ai coupé. Donc peut-être que tu la liras à temps avant de partir, je ne sais où, travailler. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisou !

**Jilian : **Hohoho, mais qui qui c'est donc ? Si li pitit paulo ! Li pitit paulo, celui qui est fortement bien pourvu, entre ses mignonnes grandes pitites jambes, de quelques choses, que nous, chères téléyaoïstes, n'avons pas ! A moins qu'il appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre et que ce quelqu'un d'autre fasse des allés et venues ou quelque chose du genre. Giah ça y'est j'ai écrit un Lemon ! Il le précise, le Paulo, lui peut aller tenir compagnie à Drago et pas nous ! HAHAHA, l'innocent ! L'inconscient ! Il n'a pas encore compris que Drago est bi, pire, si Potter n'existait pas il serait hétéro, ghiaaaa hahaha ! Mais je te pardonne par ce que t'es le prince dans Love Mode et qu'il est trop mignon avec sa mimi tite bouille d'amour quand il dit : Je veux faire du sexe. Kiaaa ! Est-ce que tu aimerais si je t'appelais Paulo-kun ? Huhu HIHIHI Ghiaaa ! Je suis sûr et certaine que tu détestes, que tu abhorres, que tu vomis, ce surnom, Paulo, que tout le monde ne manque pas de te donner. C'est comme mon copain, il s'appelle Patrick, bah tout le monde l'appelle Patou, c'est la déchéance ! Moi avec Cynthia, c'est pas possible de faire un truc tout moche : Cynth ou Cynthou, et le tour et joué, héhé. Comment sais-tu que nos bishos adorés sont bien pourvu de la bite ? Hohoho ! Toi tu fais une fixette sur l'épée à Sephy ! Je sais c'est un coup dur de voir que Drago ne se lève pas parfaitement gominé et sentant le sable chaud dès le réveil. Et oui ! Il fait caca aussi il paraît ! Mais, promis, je me terrai sur le sujet. Non non, tu ne verras pas Dray forcé puis s'essuyer son divin petit cul. Pas dans ma fic en tout cas ! NONONON ! Je ne mange pas de ce pain là ! Harry, t'a raison il est franchement trop Uke Powa ! Cela causera sa perte ! C'est sûr ! Moudiou di boudiou ! PTDR cette expression, je l'aime autant que LOLILOL tien ! Merci d'aimer mes Serpentards et de remarquer que je redore d'un bel argent vertissant le blason des deux Gorillus Idiotus Gardeducorpus ! PTDR ! Pour les pactes de sangs, je te laisse imaginer toutes les conneries qu'ils ont put faire depuis petit à Poudlard qui mériterait de taire leurs vilenies. Merci de rire pour le passage de Voldychou. Sinon, NAON ! Je ne foutrais pas ma Pansy adoré avec un ou deux Griffys ! Jamais ! J'ai une bien meilleur idée pour elle, sauf qu'elle arrivera tout à la fin alors on a le temps, héhé. Entre temps elle peut avoir une aventure ou deux. Je verrais. Alors d'abord tu voulais un Ron / Blaise / Théo, maintenant c'est un Ron / Hermione / Pansy ! Qu'est ce que ça sera après ? Un Ron / Gregory / Vincent ? Lolilol di boudiou ! Tu n'as pas trop une mentalité d'américains sur ce coup là ! J'ai remarqué que tu employais souvent les mots « pas logique », je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais je le remarque c'est tout… hum hum… C'est moi qui suis pas logique c'est ça ! Non mais dis-le ! Je t'en voudrais pas ! Pô du tout ! Tu vois, moi aussi, je sais faire des pavés indigestes, mais là, je me demande vraiment quand c'est que tu va revenir pour me filer mon chapitre corrigé, boudiou de merde ! A plus, Paolino-Kun ! Bisou sur ta fesse droite ! ( Mais pas la gauche, surtout pas ! Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. ) J'espère que tu me rediras bien ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre tout en lolilol et en boudiou. Bisou !

**Antedaemonoa : **Tu as fini ma fic, là ? J'espère que tu as aimé, donne-moi pleins de détails dans une super review qui tue la mort pour me faire un rapport détaillé sur chaque chapitre, mdr. Non, je rigole, enfin non, enfin si, enfin bref ! J'espère juste que tu as pris plaisir à lire ma fic, même si je sais que tu fais partie de ses lectrices assoiffées de sexe ! Ghiaaaa hahaha ! Non, en faite, je sais pas trop, mais j'attends que tu me le dises. En fait, je t'attends même sur msn pour que tu me dises ça, mais comme tu viens pas… Alors je t'embrasse ! RDV pour la suite bientôt ! Bisou !

* * *


	12. Star ADcadémie

**.oOo.oOo.**

Titre:

Rappelle-toi

**.oOo.oOo.**

Chapitre 12:

Star AD-cadémie

**.oOo.oOo.**

**Message important :** PaolinoKun, mon bêta lecteur adoré, qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Jilian le Goss'Bô Top Classouss ( huhuhu ), est en période d'examen et a malgré tout passé la journée à corriger ce chapitre. C'est un travail époustouflant ! Ma fic est tellement mieux après son passage. Snif, ça me dégoûterait presque. Merci merci merci à lui !

Bonne lecture de notre part à tous les deux !

**.oOo.oOo.**

Lors du souper, la table des Griffondors jeta beaucoup plus de regards torves emplis d'interrogations qu'il n'était raisonnable vers celle des Serpentards

Ils y étaient ignorés superbement. Les vert et argent semblaient lancés depuis le début de la soirée dans des discussions intenses, passionnantes et visiblement hilarantes.

La preuve en était que quelqu'un comme Milicent Bulstraude, d'habitude totalement invisible, était tombée à la renverse de son banc pour se rouler par terre, terrassée par une crise de fou rire.

Harry, quant à lui, ne perdit pas de vue une seconde les Serpentards, et surtout _le _Serpentard, de toute la soirée.

Il avait bien conscience que son attitude risquait de ne pas passer inaperçue, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Le temps d'un instant, il avait vu le beau blond faire apparaître du parchemin et des crayons, et aussitôt sa cour s'était refermée sur lui comme pour mieux le dissimuler, le protéger.

O_uais, enfin, surtout pour mieux rire de leurs complots…_

Harry avait parfaitement saisi que le pêle-mêle de têtes autour de Drago et de ses crayons parlait de lui, il en était sûr et certain.

Son sens de la paranoïa s'était pas mal affûté avec ces années passées à fuir diverses hordes de sorciers plus ou moins bien lunés.

Ses doutes furent confirmés quand il vit cette odieuse petite pimbêche de Préfète se pendre au bras de son prince !

_Parkinson !_

_Oui oui, celle qui est censée avoir une tête de pékinois ! voilà, celle là !_

_Rah, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui sourit comme ça ce connard ?_ se disait Harry.

_N'était-il pas censé la trouver absolument chiante, lourde, collante, laide et stupide ?_

_Bon sang, pourquoi les choses ne pouvait-elles pas être aussi simples ?_

La vérité était que Parkinson avait tout sauf la tête d'un pékinois, avec ses boucles brunes qui tombaient en cascades soyeuses sur ses épaules et ses sourires bien loin d'être niais… pourtant son amour pour Drago crevait littéralement les yeux.

Mais le pire !

Oui ! LE PIRE ! _Et je pèse mes mots !_

C'est que Drago, qui n'est pas quelqu'un de stupide (loin de là), était bien sûr au courant de cet amour, et il en jouait, en abusait, s'en délectait…

Bref, il était bien loin de mépriser la pauvre fille !

Evidement, Môssieur est habitué à être aimé ! Môssieur adore se faire aduler !

Harry avait une furieuse et impérieuse envie de rouler une bonne pelle bien baveuse à Hermione pour faire les pieds à ce sale persifleur blond peroxydé, mais il avait dans l'idée que ce n'était pas franchement le genre de service que l'on se rendait entre amis à Griffondor.

Sans compter que Ron le tuerait.

_Alors il me reste Ginny ? Elle ne dirait sûrement pas non. …Ah mais suis-je bête ! Ron me tuerait aussi, c'est ballot. Alors peut-être que Ron lui-même ? Heu…_ _là_ _c'est Hermione qui va me crucifier du coup..._ se disait le brun qui avait définitivement perdu l'appétit, probablement à cause de la gigue endiablée que les démons de la jalousie dansaient dans son ventre ( forcément, c'est des démons ! ) et prenaient plaisir à lui tordre les entrailles.

_Où est passée l'époque bénie tranquillou pépère des papillons que Cho faisait délicieusement voleter dans mon estomac …?_

Il observa les Serpentards se lever de table et se diriger vers leurs quartiers, Parkinson ayant daigné lâcher le bras de Drago.

_Heureusement pour elle !_

Les Griffondors ne tardèrent pas longtemps, pour monter dans leur dortoir, et appartement pour Hermione, afin de se changer pour leur premier vrai cours de l'AD depuis longtemps.

**.oOo.oOo.**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient à nouveau réunis, très calmes, devant la salle sur demande.

Ron faisait le calme en son esprit à tel point qu'il en devenait limite absent, s'efforçant de tout son être de se contrôler pour ne pas partir à nouveau sur un terrain glissant.

Neville, pour sa part, semblait encore plus intimidé qu'avant.

Harry lui donnait une apparence froide alors qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur, à chaque fois que Pansy posait sur lui l'un de ses regards mauvais spécial Serpentard.

A part la jeune fille, qui avait des raisons bien personnelles à cela, les Serpentards ne profitaient pas de la situation et n'affichaient aucun regard ou sourire supérieurs, au contraire eux aussi paraissaient quelque peu lointains.

Drago discuta un peu avec Hermione pour déterminer de quel genre de salle ils avaient besoin, et ce fut la Préfète en chef qui s'occupa de créer le lieu idéal.

La salle d'entraînement était différente de habituellement : son immensité avait été découpé en compartiments, et de prime abord elle ressemblait plus à un vestibule ou à une salle d'attente confortable.

Des portemanteaux, des poufs, des fauteuils, des bancs, des canapés, des tapis et des coussins moelleux…

Des tables basses couvertes de livres, de boissons, de jeux de cartes et d'échecs…

Tout était réuni pour occuper un grand nombre de personnes.

Au fond de la salle, de grandes tentures rouge sombre qui pendaient du plafond scindaient l'espace sur toute sa largeur.

Quand Harry passa entre les lourdes étoffes, il se retrouva dans une large pièce dégagée, avec, au fond, une grande table accompagnée d'une dizaine de chaises et recouverte de toutes sortes de rouleaux de parchemins et de plumes dans leurs encriers.

« Tu as vraiment bien fait les choses, Hermione. » fit le Survivant admiratif.

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Hého, Hermione ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

Il repassa la tête par les tentures, la jeune fille l'attendait de pied ferme derrière.

« Tu m'as parlé ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« J'ai imaginé un rideau protecteur qui absorberait les sorts et les paroles. » révéla-t-elle en le poussant pour traverser les lourds tissus.

Elle se retourna et lança un sort incendiaire sur l'étoffe, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle repassa alors de l'autre côté du tissu et appela les autres, très occupés à tester sereinement le confort des divers meubles, pour que tous passent du même côté.

« Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait jeter un sort de magie noire dessus ? Un truc bien destructeur. Une sorte de Crucio. » commanda la brunette.

Pansy s'avança en levant sa baguette et prononça un sort compliqué à la consonance chantante et des centaines de petites lames brillantes furent projetées sur l'étoffe.

Tout fut immédiatement absorbé par le rideau, et lorsqu'Hermione repassa la tête de l'autre côté il n'y avait aucune lame plantée dans le sol, ni nulle part ailleurs.

« Bien ! Je pense que c'est parfait. » Elle leur décocha un sourire radieux et satisfait. « Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Qui reste pour les accueillir et leur expliquer ? »

Il fut convenu que, la soirée risquant d'être longue et éprouvante, des roulements seraient établis pour permettre à chacun de se reposer dans la salle d'attente à tour de rôle.

Le gros des membres de l'AD parurent peu après : une bonne quarantaine, peut-être même plus que d'habitude.

Ron et Hermione se chargèrent d'expliquer à tous les changements qui allaient survenir et les épreuves auxquelles ils allaient être confrontés.

Personne ne quitta la salle à ce moment là, ils étaient tous bien trop curieux.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée s'avançait, l'on vit des élèves sortir en larmes ou s'enfuir de la salle à toutes jambes, mais la plupart restait tout de même et racontait avec moult détails scabreux ce qu'il se passait derrière le mystérieux rideau.

A un moment Crabbe sortit de derrière le rideau en portant sur son épaule le corps d'une Serdaigle de septième année, évanouie et le nez en sang, qu'il jeta sans cérémonie sur un canapé vide.

« Suivant ! » grogna-t-il.

C'était justement le tour d'une Griffondor de cinquième année. La petite avait l'air terrorisé et Crabbe la toisa de toute sa hauteur, ses énormes poings sur les hanches. Sa respiration sifflait légèrement et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et dans ses cheveux hérissés coupés très courts.

Comme c'était à son tour de mettre les membres à l'épreuve, il avait retiré sa robe de sorcier qui le limitait toujours dans ses mouvements - forcément c'est pas difficile d'être limité dans ses mouvements quand on est une telle masse - ; il n'avait ainsi plus qu'un tee-shirt noir à manches longues qui ne cachait plus rien du tout de sa musculature impressionnante et un très large jean bleu indigo qui tombait en énormes plis sur ses non moins énormes chaussures.

« C'est le moment de partir, petite, si tu as peur. » grogna le grand garçon baraqué sans douceur.

« Je… Je suis une Griffondor… Je n'ai pas peur. » balbutia-t-elle, tremblante.

« Ici, tu n'es pas une Griffondor. Tu t'engages simplement dans une guerre. Si tu n'as pas peur de moi et que tu réussis à passer cette vulgaire épreuve, sache que c'est ensuite face à des hommes qui aiment tuer et qui font ça très bien que tu te retrouveras. »

La petite Griffy sentait les larmes perler à ses yeux, mais, courageuse comme on s'en doute bien, s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand le Serpentard la coupa net.

« Casse-toi. » cracha-t-il d'une voix rude et dénuée de toute sympathie. « Va te cacher sous ta couette rouge et or et laisse faire les grands. »

Puis il se tourna vers l'assemblée.

« S'il y en a qui ont encore des doutes, qu'ils nous fassent gagner du temps à tous en quittant dès maintenant la salle. A présent, au suivant ! » rugit-il avec force.

Les membres se regardèrent les uns les autres, effrayés.

Au bout d'un moment, un Poufsoufle aux allures déterminées se leva pour suivre Crabbe derrière le rideau.

Quand il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, il était un peu brûlé et ébouriffé mais il y avait une étrange lueur dans son regard empli de fierté.

Dans la salle, un assez grand nombre d'élèves avaient effectivement déserté les lieux après le court mais efficace sermon de Crabbe.

Seules très peu de personnes restaient, curieuses et anxieuses, en attente de passer. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient encore, ceux qui avaient réussi le test devaient demeurer dans la salle sur demande jusqu'à la fin des épreuves.

**.oOo.oOo.**

« C'est à qui ? » lança le grand Poufsouffle alors qu'une nouvelle heure venait de s'écouler. « Il reste combien de personnes à passer maintenant? »

« On n'est plus que quatre. » répondit une Serdaigle. « J'y vais ou tu y vas d'abord ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa sœur jumelle.

Elles étaient des camarades de chambre de Luna.

« Je voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble. » murmura l'autre. « Il faut que l'on soit ensemble, ils ne peuvent prendre l'une et pas l'autre ! »

Sa jumelle acquiesça, et elles passèrent toutes les deux les lourdes tentures rouges.

L'autre côté de la salle était emplie de miasmes puant la magie noire.

Le jury commençait sérieusement à se sentir las, même Hermione, pourtant une fille assidue et pleine d'énergie, semblait légèrement plus voûtée derrière les piles de parchemins qu'elle avait griffonnés depuis le début des évaluations.

Quand ils virent les jumelles approcher ensemble, il y eut quelques grognements désapprobateurs mais pas vraiment d'objections.

Les fondateurs de l'AD connaissaient ces jumelles-là, et savaient qu'elles décuplaient leur puissance ensemble.

Quant aux Serpentards, soit ils le savaient également, soit ils étaient trop fatigués pour protester.

En effet à part Milicent et Blaise, les verts et argents semblaient tous plus ou moins épuisés, depuis de longues heures ils n'arrêtaient pas de jeter à tour de rôle des sorts de magie noire, et on avait beau dire qu'ils baignaient là-dedans depuis leur naissance, les répercussions se faisaient cruellement ressentir.

Même Drago s'y était mis, et ses mèches, d'habitude savamment laquées, pendaient autour de son visage de façon aléatoire, rendant par contraste ses yeux profondément marqués de cernes violettes un peu plus clairs.

« Bon… Qui se sent de prendre les jumelles ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je crois que Crabbe est vraiment mort. » se moqua Pansy en donnant des coups de baguette dans les côtes du Serpentards qui ne réagissait plus.

Vincent était franchement écroulé sur la table, c'était lui qui avait fait tout le travail depuis la Serdaigle évanouie.

« Mais moi je me sens d'attaque. » reprit la Serpentarde en dressant sa baguette.

Elle aussi avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier : elle était habillée d'un jean noir taille basse évasé sur des chaussures ressemblant étrangement à des baskets ( décidément, les tailleurs sorciers adoraient piquer leurs idées chez les Moldus ). En haut, une tunique moulante pourpre tranchait avec un foulard cousu de fils d'or et de piécettes d'argent qui lui serrait la taille.

Avec ses cheveux brun sombre élégamment lâchés entre lesquels l'on percevait l'éclat d'argent de grandes boucles d'oreilles, Pansy avait des petits airs de princesse orientale ou de jolie gitane.

La perfide s'était faite belle exprès pour rendre certaines personnes jalouses. En plus de l'Evidence même ( SurvivorMan, pour celles qui ont du mal ), il y avait aussi la fameuse Préfère en chef, celle qui avait l'odieuse chance d'habiter à côté de son Dray chéri, à l'ombre d'une sculpture immense représentant son statut social au sein de Poudlard, et qui ne se rendrait jamais compte de la chance absurde qu'elle avait.

Pansy jalousait la Griffy pour cela et voilà pourquoi elle aguichait celui qu'elle croyait – que tous croyaient – être son mec.

Hermione, qui voyait clairement dans son jeu, avait tout de même bien du mal à cacher son exaspération quand Ron posait ses yeux de merlan frit sur la Serpentarde.

Le rouquin, quant à lui, avait franchement du mal à comprendre depuis quand il avait perdu son statut de pauvre con, mais apparemment il s'en accommodait.

Peut être avait-il lui aussi remarqué l'agacement de Hermione et qu'il en profitait narquoisement.

Ou bien qu'il… hum hum… enfin bref ! Laissons la jalousie de tout ce petit monde de côté et penchons-nous sur le nouveau test en cours, celui des deux jolies jumelles bronze et bleu.

Pansy s'avança vers elles de sa démarche féline, terriblement sûre d'elle.

« Je suppose qu'on vous a suffisamment raconté derrière ce qu'il se passe ici ? » interrogea-t-elle froidement en désignant le rideau de sa baguette.

Les jumelles acquiescèrent dans un mouvement parfaitement identique et parfaitement troublant.

Tout à coup elle bondirent, chacune d'un côté de la Serpentarde, et jetèrent sur elle deux langues de feu rougeâtre qui s'enroulèrent autour de la brune dans un grésillement insoutenable.

Pansy se libéra en faisant exploser autour d'elle une bulle noire parcourue d'éclairs verdâtres.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Ces petites-là se sont bien documentées. » sourit Pansy. « Ce que j'aime avec les Serdaigles, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas le même genre d'appréhension que les Griffondors et les Poufsouffles. Leur soif de savoir va au-delà des interdits et des tabous. Je crois que l'on devrait pousser un peu ces deux jolies, pour voir. Qui vient avec moi ? »

Elle jeta un regard en arrière vers la table, et Drago se leva avec un sourire gourmand pour se placer à ses côtés.

Les jumelles s'étaient déjà regroupées l'une contre l'autre, coude contre coude, et attendaient, détendues, l'attaque suivante.

« On le savait que ça se passerait comme ça ! » affirma l'une.

« La dernière fois, quand Malfoy a fait cette boule d'énergie, ça nous a donné une idée. » fit l'autre en érigeant la barrière bleutée de protection, pas encore totalement circulaire, mais certainement plus réussie que le mur d'aura bleutée habituel.

Aussitôt Drago courut vers l'arrière, là ou elles étaient fragilisées, mais l'autre jumelle l'arrêta dans sa course en projetant une boule d'énergie, elle aussi bleu glacé, sur lui.

D'un habile revers de baguette Drago la fit dévier et la renvoya contre le mur.

Petit à petit la protection autour des jumelles devenait de plus en plus ronde et puissante, elles devaient sûrement s'y mettre à deux, vu le lien qu'elles maintenaient par leurs mains gauches étroitement enlacées.

Pansy et Drago se dévisagèrent un instant, puis d'un commun accord se placèrent chacun à un angle opposé de la sphère.

Ils lancèrent en même temps le même sort de magie noire, une sorte de fumée organique noire et corrosive qui rongeait et grignotait la bulle de protection, où jaillissaient à présent de petits éclairs métalliques grésillant.

Une vague d'énergie s'échappa alors de la sphère à présent parfaite, une sorte d'onde bruyante qui se répandit à partir des jumelles et annihila la fumée gourmande.

Quand l'onde atteint la table du jury, sa force aurait pu envoyer valdinguer table et chaises contre le mur si tout le monde n'avait pas pensé à se protéger.

Drago et Pansy avaient affronté l'onde bleue les bras devant le visage en projetant devant eux leurs auras.

Le même manège recommença à plusieurs reprises : magie noire d'un côté et diverses ondes de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le bouclier finisse par céder, terrassé par les assauts conjugués des deux Serpentards.

Les jumelles se jetèrent alors chacune sur un adversaire et il s'ensuivit deux duels où les Serpentards menaient la danse de peu.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de cinq minutes, comme d'un commun accord. Les deux jumelles se recollèrent l'une à l'autre, tremblantes et épuisées.

« Vous étiez très bien. » fit Drago avec un sourire franc. Lui aussi semblait épuisé et las, encore plus décoiffé qu'avant.

Pansy aussi semblait avoir aimé le combat, elle souriait tout en se recoiffant et en remettant en place bandeau et tunique.

« Approchez-vous. » fit Hermione. « C'était l'une des plus belle ripostes, effectivement. Je me souviens de vous, un peu, mais j'avais tellement à m'occuper de tout le monde que je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup parlé avec vous avant ? Aeris et Sylphine Fairygine, c'est cela ? »

Les jumelles acquiescèrent en même temps.

« Vous avez déjà fait de la magie noire, n'est ce pas ? » Hermione fut troublée par le ton de Pansy : ce n'était pas vraiment une question, ni une accusation, simplement une constatation. « En amateur ? Personne ne vous l'a appris ? »

« On a trouvé un livre dans les vieilles malles du grenier, chez notre grand-mère. » fit l'une.

Elles étaient toute les deux plutôt petites, très fines, avec des coupes au carré blonde retenue par des barrettes, toutes les deux habillées de lin blanc transparent qui recouvraient d'autres habits aux teintes pastel.

« Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un livre de magie noire. »

« Pourtant, on savait que ce n'était pas de la magie normale. Alors on n'en a jamais fait devant les autres. »

« C'est la semaine dernière… »

« …quand Crabbe a jeté tous ces sorts …qu'on a ressenti la même odeur… »

« …la même odeur et la même ambiance que lorsqu'on lançait les sorts du livre. »

« Bien, bien, bien. Parfait, mais on n'a pas toute la nuit, les filles, vous pouvez aller attendre de l'autre côté, maintenant. » les coupa un Drago souriant qui leur décocha au passage un clin d'œil chacune. « Et appelez la personne suivante. »

« Mais j'ai pas fini ! » s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

« Oh, on ne va pas s'éterniser, Granger ! Elles sont parfaites ces deux petites ! Je sens que ça va être le pied de leur apprendre tout un tas de trucs. » enjôla le blond en souriant avec délectation.

Les jumelles s'engouffrèrent toutes rougissantes par la tenture alors que les Serpentards trouvaient encore la force pour rire faiblement de la situation.

« Tu me dégoûtes. » cracha Hermione.

Harry fit une sale grimace, apparemment il pensait à peu près la même chose que son amie.

Il avait tout à coup comme une furieuse envie de piétiner le Serpentard jusqu'à le transformer en une immonde bouillie, tout en hurlant sauvagement : « HA HA ! MOI AUSSI JE PEUX FAIRE TOUT UN TAS DE TRUCS, MALFOY ! TIENS ! PREND TOI CELUI-LA DANS TES DENTS ! ET CELUI-LA DANS TON CUL ! GIAAAAA HA HA HA ! »

Oui mais voilà ! Lui savait se tenir !

_Grrr…_

**.oOo.oOo.**

Les deux dernières personnes qui étaient restées, un petit Poufsouffle de cinquième année et un autre Serdaigle, se montrèrent elles aussi suffisamment efficaces pour être maintenues dans la ''nouvelle AD''.

Le jury se dirigea vers le salon où attendaient les membres retenus.

Une petite trentaine, le ''tri'' avait été efficace.

Hermione tenait tous les parchemins dans sa main et énuméra les résultats : « Bien, nous ne sommes plus que vingt-six. Quinze à vingt personnes on quitté l'AD ce soir. Pour être tout à fait précise, nous sommes quinze garçons et onze filles. Huit Griffondors : trois filles et cinq garçons, six de septième année et deux de sixième. Sept Serpentards : cinq garçons et deux filles. Tous de septième année. Vous seriez certainement plus si vous aviez passé une annonce dans votre salle commune… »

« Pour envoyer nos petits serpents à une mort certaine ? Non merci, il leur reste encore au moins une année à passer en sécurité ici. » soutint Pansy avec un air qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

« Oui, bref… » fit Hermione en battant l'air de la main avec agacement. « Six membres de Serdaigles : trois filles et trois garçons. Trois de septième année, Luna, et nos deux jumelles pour les sixièmes. Cinq membres seulement pour Poufsouffle : deux garçons, trois filles, deux septième, deux sixième… et notre plus jeune recrue, Saïmiri Althæa de cinquième année. »

« C'est de quel origine ce nom, petit ? » requit Gregory en fixant le minuscule Poufsouffle qui semblait fier comme un coq, assis bien droit, les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

A quinze ans, il avait encore l'air d'un gamin, et il avait pourtant été l'un des meilleurs à riposter contre Gregory, lequel était encore un peu sous le choc.

« Je suis d'origine indienne. » déclara-t-il avec une arrogance qui allait fort mal avec sa maison. « Mon arrière-grand-père était un grand sorcier Brahmane. »

« Certaines choses s'expliquent… » sourit Drago.

« Moi j'ai rien compris. » ronchonna comme d'habitude Ron.

Drago et Hermione se préparaient à lui cracher quelques explications quand le petit Saïmiri les devança.

« Le Brahmane fait partie de la plus haute caste hindouiste. La caste des prêtres et des dirigeants. Mon arrière-grand-père était très estimé pour ces pouvoirs. Il résidait à la cour des Seigneurs les plus puissants. »

« Ta famille est-elle toujours de sang pur, Althæa ? » s'enquit Drago.

Le jeune hindou acquiesça.

« Et en quoi ça nous intéresse ? » fit Hermione hargneuse.

Drago haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois.

« Maintenant qu'on en a fini avec les épreuves éliminatoires, il faudrait passer aux étapes suivante. » lança-t-il sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention. « Etes-vous d'accord pour prendre une potion qui nous lie tous ? De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est ça ou… merde. »

Drago expliqua les propriétés et la composition de ladite potion tandis que Gregory partait la chercher. Il ne mit pas longtemps et Hermione soupçonna les Serpentards de l'avoir concoctée dans une des salles de classe désaffectées non loin de la salle sur demande.

« C'est une potion de confiance, donc vous n'avez pas confiance en nous ! Alors pourquoi on aurait confiance en vous ? C'est peut-être du poison ! » grogna Harry qui semblait de méchante humeur, tandis que Gregory posait le chaudron sous lequel il maintenait toujours une flamme active.

_J'ai dit trois fois le mot confiance ! Je manque peut être de confiance en moi ? C'est certain !_

« Granger connaît sûrement un moyen de le vérifier. » répliqua Drago en regardant la Griffondor dans les yeux. « Vous lui faites confiance aveuglément, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment. » s'insurgea Ron.

« Elle n'est pas finie ? » demanda Hermione après avoir inspecté la mixture noire et violette dans le chaudron.

« Presque, il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter l'ingrédient final. Nos empreintes magiques. »

« Eh bien, faites-le. » ordonna Hermione. « Si cette potion a été faite correctement, elle ne devrait pas exploser mais juste virer peu à peu au mauve clair, en dégageant des volutes de fumée de la même couleur par-ci par-là. Très peu de potions ont comme ingrédient la magie elle-même. »

Les Serpentards s'exécutèrent : à la suite de Drago chacun projeta son étincelle propre de magie pure dans le chaudron, chaque essence avait une forme propre et une ou plusieurs couleurs différentes.

Particulière à chacun, elle se révélait parfois pailletée d'étoiles, parfois brumeuse ou plutôt fluide, parfois elle émettait un cri proche d'un chuintement, ou encore elle irradiait comme une flamme.

Et effectivement, au fur et à mesure que les Serpentards déversaient leurs empreintes magiques à l'intérieur du chaudron, la potion s'éclaircissait et tirait sur le mauve pâle en relâchant des vapeurs rosâtres.

« Voilà. Convaincus ? »

Hermione s'approcha et projeta son essence magique à l'intérieur du chaudron.

« Ca répond à ta question ? » dit Hermione. « C'est franchement du beau travail. Vraiment ! Vous êtes allés dans la réserve de Rogue lui chaparder quelques ingrédients pour la réaliser ? »

« C'est notre petit secret ça, Granger. » minauda Pansy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Comment libère-t-on notre essence magique ? » demanda timidement un Poufsouffle de sixième année quand vint son tour.

« Moi non plus je ne sais pas. » murmura faiblement une Serdaigle.

« Heu… Moi non plus. »

Là, évidemment, c'était Ron.

Hermione leur expliqua avec impatience la façon de se concentrer pour sortir un tel flux.

Elle entraîna Neville pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes avant de le laisser jeter son essence dans le chaudron.

Quand tout le monde fut passé, Pansy, aidée de Gregory, versa la potion dans une bouteille, puis, tandis que le garçon vidait consciencieusement le contenu de la potion, goutte à goutte, dans sa main, Pansy jetait des sorts pour transformer le liquide en dragées.

Le grand Goyle se retrouva enfin en possession d'un bon nombre de petites pilules violettes, chacun prit la sienne et l'avala tout rond.

« C'est vachement plus sympa d'avaler une potion comme ça ! » s'extasia Colin Crivey.

Personne ne le contredit.

« Et maintenant, il faut attendre environ une demi-heure, le temps que l'organisme l'assimile. C'est seulement après cette étape qu'on commencera à parler des choses sérieuses. » expliqua Drago qui se leva pour aller s'écrouler plus loin dans un autre canapé. « On en reparlera quand ce sera l'heure. » conclut-il, la voix étouffée par un coussin, avant de se retourner sur le dos avec un bras sur les yeux.

Il semblait s'être endormi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait le prince ? Il est à peine minuit passé. » bougonna Harry, qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : sauter sur le fameux prince et se pelotonner contre lui.

« Potter, je ne me laisserais pas aller à dormir devant vous. » fit Drago sans lever pour autant son avant-bras de son visage.

« Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. » railla Ron en donnant un coup de coude à Hermione pour lui montrer Crabbe qui dormait déjà depuis quelques minutes, assis en tailleur sur le sol, et le petit Nott recroquevillé sur un pouf non loin comme un chat.

Blaise était resté près de lui à le regarder et à baver silencieusement sur sa frimousse endormie.

Gregory et Pansy les imitèrent bien vite et s'affalèrent tout les deux pêle-mêle dans un autre canapé : la jeune fille semblait épuisée.

Peu à peu les membres de l'AD s'éparpillèrent dans toute la salle pour se coucher, pour dormir, parler ou jouer.

Milicent, qui, elle, ne connaissait rien à la magie noire, du moins avec une baguette, se sentait bien seule tout à coup.

« Heu… Potter ? » risqua-t-elle.

« Mouais ! » lâcha le survivant en matant la silhouette de Drago endormie un peu plus loin.

« Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

« Non, Voldemort n'es pas mon père ! Ni ma mère ! Ni mon oncle, ni mon cousin germain par alliance, ni mon… »

« Ce n'est pas sur ça que porte ma question. » fit Mili amusée. « Je voudrais te demander si en deuxième année, tu as vraiment combattu l'héritier de Serpentard avec l'épée de Grodric Griffondor ? »

« Heu… Non, enfin y'avait bien une épée, elle est sortie du Choixpeau, mais c'était plutôt contre le Basilic que je m'en suis servie. »

Harry fut très fortement surpris de voir une lueur fanatique briller dans le regard de la Serpentarde.

« Comment c'était ? » s'écria-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Heu… Quoi exactement ? » fit un Harry pas très sûr de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« L'épée ! Son pouvoir ! C'était comment ? Fabuleux, non ? »

« Euh… mais… en fait… non. » fit-il penaud, conscient, sans très bien comprendre pourquoi, qu'il allait dire une connerie. « Bah… Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. Presque sans faire exprès, je lui ai planté l'épée en plein dans la tête quand il a essayé de me mordre, et puis voilà quoi… Il est mort. »

Mili battit lentement des paupières en dévisageant le Survivor en puissance.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas utilisé le pouvoir contenu dans l'épée, tu as juste levé le bras et le Serpent s'est empalé dessus ? » grogna la jeune fille aux yeux délavés et furieux.

« C'était… euh… presque ça. Presque… »

« Mais c'est nul ! » explosa-t-elle en se levant avec une expression absolument écœuré sur le visage.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » gémit Harry abasourdi en regardant autour de lui qui pourrait lui répondre.

Il tomba sur les yeux de Blaise qui le dévisageaient ardemment.

« Milicent donnerait n'importe quoi pour tenir une épée aussi fabuleuse que celle de Godric Griffondor dans ses mains. Toi, on te l'a offert sur un plateau et tu t'en es servi comme d'un vulgaire objet moldu. » le nargua le brun d'un sourire narquois.

« J'ai pas trop eu le temps d'exploiter toutes les possibilités, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quand tu as un serpent géant qui te course en claquant des crochets, en général, t'as pas trop le temps de t'extasier sur ce que t'as dans la main. Le saint suaire ou un rouleau de papier toilette, c'était pareil pour moi. »

Blaise pouffa, puis il darda son regard sur Harry.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller t'affirmer avec Dray ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant du menton Drago endormi plus loin. « Tu vas le laisser jouer avec toi longtemps. Il s'éclate, là, tu le sais ? »

Harry rougit et détourna le regard.

_De quoi je me mêle !_

Et puis qu'est ce qu'il était sensé faire d'abord ?

Se mettre à genoux devant la chère tête blonde et lui caresser tendrement les cheveux dans son sommeil ?

Lui remettre une à une ses mèches défaites derrière ses petites oreilles parfaites ?

Lui susurrer des petits mots d'amour ?

Lui chanter une berceuse ?

_MAIS BIEN SUR ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'aluminium. _

…_Comme ça !_

_Je récite de vieilles publicités ! C'est sûr, maintenant ! Je suis devenu taré. J'ai pété un plomb. C'est fichu… perdu… corrompu... dans mon cul… heu… hum…_

**.oOo.oOo.**

La petite demi-heure s'écoula sans encombre.

Personne ne fit de réaction violente à la potion des Serpentards, et Drago, finalement, n'avait eu besoin que de son horloge interne pour se redresser de son canapé frais et dispos, tel la rose au matin. ( _Heu… la rose au matin ?_ )

Gregory, qui n'avait pas dormi, réveilla doucement Pansy, puis Vincent, de façon un peu plus virile.

Blaise, quant à lui, laissa son petit Théo dormir, roulé en boule sur son pouf, parce qu'il était vraiment trop adorable comme ça.

« Bon, on va enfin savoir à quoi, finalement, toute cette mise en scène a servi. » grogna Hermione. « Il ne s'est rien passé, tous ont accepté cette potion. Alors, Malefoy, tu vas nous lâcher enfin ton précieux plan de défense hypra top secret, maintenant ? »

Drago acquiesça et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de la Préfète en chef, en replaçant ses mèches correctement derrière ses oreilles.

« Je ne vais pas tout dire ce soir, juste les grandes lignes. J'ai besoin de peaufiner le… l'hypra top secret plan qui tue la mort. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas un plan de défense que j'ai mis au point. »

« Tu ne devais pas nous apprendre à nous défendre ? » s'inquiéta Neville, suspicieux. « Nous enseigner la magie noire ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est qu'un simple détail ça. Je ne vais pas baser notre victoire sur ce point, ce serait… suicidaire. » fit Drago en souriant.

« Un plan d'attaque ? Tu veux qu'on s'attaquerait à V… Voldemort ? » gémit Hermione. « Je ne t'imaginais pas si audacieux. On ne sait même pas où il se trouve ni combien d'hommes il a en sa possession. »

« On peut le découvrir, ce n'est pas un problème. C'est d'ailleurs un point crucial de mon plan, pour cela il va falloir s'associer avec la résistance de Dumbledore: l'Ordre du Phœnix. »

« Ils ne voudront jamais. » coupa Harry.

« Nous les contraindrons. Mon plan est purement et simplement le meilleur, ils ne peuvent pas ne pas le prendre en compte parce que nous sommes jeunes ou inexpérimentés. »

« Mais c'est quoi ton putain de plan à la fin, Malfoy ! » s'énerva Ron.

« Faire venir Voldemort et le gros, si ce n'est la totalité, de ses forces en un point. Leur tendre un traquenard d'où ils ne pourraient plus s'échapper et… les tuer jusqu'au dernier. Simple. »

« C'est ça ton plan ! Mais c'est de la pure utopie ! » s'écria Harry furieux. « Comment pourrais-tu contraindre ne serait-ce que Voldemort à venir bien gentiment ! »

« Il y aurait plusieurs manières, Potter ! Comme t'utiliser par exemple ! »

« C'est hors de question ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Idiote ! Je connais et j'ai en ma possession quelque chose de mille fois plus important que Potter ! Une chose qui obligera Voldemort et toutes ses forces, les garnisons d'Aurors du ministère au grand complet et même Dumbledore et son ordre à me suivre dans cette histoire ! »

Les Serpentards autour de Drago semblaient resplendir de fierté quand il dit cela, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de jalouser encore plus le pédant blondinet.

« Tu vas faire disparaître ton fric pièce après pièce, Malfoy, et même les Gobelins viendront en force te demander des comptes. C'est ça ? » se moqua Ron.

Le regard des Serpentards se transforma en dégoût, sauf Drago qui se grattait le menton pensivement.

« Je me demande si les Gobelins viendrait aussi… » pensa-t-il tout haut. « Il faudrait les inciter à se bouger eux aussi, de préférence de notre côté bien sur. »

« Bon, tu vas le cracher ton morceau, Malfoy, oui ou merde ! » s'écria Harry, les nerfs à fleurs de peau.

Blaise posa une main brutale sur l'épaule de Harry pour le calmer, il se fit fusiller du regard mais le Serpentard ne démordit pas de sa poigne.

« Granger ? » demanda Pansy avec une légère touche d'espoir. « Toi au moins, tu sais de quoi Drago parle ? »

« Heu… Désolé, je n'ai pas pris la peine de me documenter sur les Malefoy. » avoua-t-elle presque penaude. « Qu'est ce que je devrais savoir de si important ? »

« Mais bon sang, tu croyais que les Malfoy étaient si riches et influents uniquement à cause de leurs beaux yeux, de leurs pâleur irréelle et de leurs cheveux d'ange ! »

« Pansy… » sourit Drago. « Arrête de fantasmer tout haut. »

La jeune Serpy ricana.

« Moi… Moi je crois savoir de quoi vous parlez. » fit Neville un peu gêné. « Ma grand mère me racontait que le Clan Malefoy possédait Stonehenge, un ancien cercle de pierre. Ils en sont les gardiens, et d'après les légendes, ils sont les seuls capables d'en révéler la puissance. Lu… Lucius Malfoy était le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui à cause de cela. »

« Haaa… » fit Ron comme si quelque chose lui revenait.

« Et oui, crétin de rouquin ! Tes parents ont sûrement du omettre de te rappeler cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? » éructa Pansy.

« Peuuh, ce ne sont que des légendes pour gamins ! Les Malfoy, des gardiens ! Et puis quoi encore ! Les cercles de pierres ancestrales sont morts ! Ils ne sont que des vieilles choses que les Moldus en vacances visitent ! » s'écria Ron.

« Weasley ! » gronda Drago. « Ferme ta gueule un peu ! J'ai de quoi prouver ce que j'avance. Je savais très bien que même si vous aviez entendu parler de cette histoire vous penseriez que ce ne sont justement que des légendes. C'est pour ça que j'ai emmené un fragment avec moi. »

Drago se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans une des poches de sa cape accrochée plus loin.

Il revint avec un petit paquet soigneusement emmailloté dans un morceau de cuir noir qu'il posa délicatement sur une table basse.

Les autres se rapprochèrent pour regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et quand Drago écarta les pans de cuir, ils découvrirent… un vulgaire caillou.

Harry remarqua que le blond faisait bien attention à ne pas toucher le contenu.

_Etrange…_

« Tu te fous de notre gueule, Malfoy ? » fit Harry en se saisissant de la pierre pour l'observer.

Elle était assez petite, de la taille d'un vif d'or, elle était grise très foncée, rugueuse au toucher, avec des minuscules pépites d 'étoiles de quartz blanc.

Mais surtout, Harry ne ressentit rien de spécial, rien de rien…

_Queue dalle… Nothing… Nada… Niet…_

« C'est de la merde ton truc. Il devrait se passer quoi ? C'est un bout de pierre. » fit le survivant très, très agacé.

« Passe-le à Weasley ou à Londubat, tu verras. » fit Drago avec un sourire mauvais qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt récolter les fruits d'un de ses très mauvais tours.

Hermione prit la pierre de la main de Harry, pour la regarder attentivement, mais avec elle non plus il ne se passait rien, alors elle la passa à Ron.

Quand le rouquin eut la pierre en main, une sorte de décharge magique le surprit et il lâcha, les yeux exorbités, la pierre qui tomba au sol.

Nevile se pencha et la toucha du bout des doigts, la décharge le frappa lui aussi et il les retira aussitôt.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

Giny s'avança elle aussi la où était tombé la pierre et elle la saisit franchement dans sa main en poussant un petit glapissement ravi.

« Il se passe quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est… un peu comme quand Monsieur Ollivanders te met ta baguette, celle qui te va, dans les mains. » fit Ginny émerveillée. « La pierre fait couler sa magie tout le long de ton bras et ça picote. »

Hermione reprit la pierre, mais rien de plus que tout à l'heure ne se produisit dans ses mains, et c'est avec un regard malheureux qu'elle se tourna vers les Serpentards.

« La magie ancestrale ne fonctionne qu'avec les sang-pur, c'est bien ça ? » fit-elle tristement.

Drago acquiesça et ses lèvres murmurèrent l'insulte honnie : _Sang-de-Bourbe_.

« Alors c'est vrai. » fit Hermione en laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues. « Le sang a bien une véritable importance dans ce monde. »

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne dit plus rien, elle hoquetait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Puis elle se retourna vers Ron et lui mit la pierre dans la main, le garçon ne la lâcha pas cette fois et il frissonna de volupté sous les assauts de la magie ancienne dans son bras.

Hermione le regarda et se laissa fondre en larmes sur le canapé en se tenant le visage dans ses mains.

« Ho arrête Granger, tu fais trop pitié là. » fit Pansy dégoûté. « Ne nous fais pas croire que tu n'étais pas au courant avec tous les livres que tu dévores perpétuellement. »

« Et puis… » grommela doucement Vincent. « …quand Drago t'insultait à propos de ton sang, cela te touchait beaucoup trop bien pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas censé être au courant. Tu le savais et depuis longtemps, Granger. »

« Bien sûr… » hoqueta Hermione. « Je l'avais lu… des tonnes de fois ! Mais ce n'est pas pareil d'être confronté à son… infériorité ! Je croyais… que peut-être c'étaient les racontars de vieux sorciers récalcitrants, rétrogrades et conservateurs ! »

« Oui… Bah non. » fit Gregory. « Pourquoi les vieilles familles de sorciers se ferait chier à être à la limite de la consanguinité, si y'avait pas une magie puissante pour contrebalancer le problème ? »

Hermione continuait à pleurer silencieusement, on ne voyait que ses épaules tressauter de temps en temps.

« Hermione, arrête… » gémit Ron en essayant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais elle le repoussa sauvagement et il s'énerva. « Regarde ! Harry non plus ne fait pas fonctionner ce truc de merde ! Et est-ce que c'est ''Malefoy Le Sang-Pur'' qui est le Survivant ? Hein ? Non ! Malefoy reste ''Malefoy la fouine'', sang pur ou pas ! »

« Tss tss, Weasel la belette, tu es mal placé pour dire ça. Pour te rassurer Granger, tu n'as qu'à te dire que Le Seigneur de Ténèbres, lui-même, celui qui veut changer ces choses-là, n'avait pas accès à cette magie sans mon grand-père puis… mon père. » fit Drago dubitatif. « A présent qu'il est en prison, Voldemort attend tranquillement d'avoir besoin du cercle de pierres pour m'utiliser à mon tour. Mon plan consiste à ne pas attendre ce jour-là, je… hum, on va ouvrir les vannes magiques de Stonehenge. Et Voldemort sera obligé de rappliquer avec toutes ses troupes pour défendre ce lieu avant l'épuisement de la magie. Il en a trop besoin pour ses rites maléfiques. »

Drago fit une pose, Hermione avait cessé de pleurer et l'écoutait maintenant très attentivement, tout comme le reste de l'AD d'ailleurs.

« Quand il auront transplané, » reprit-il, « on devra tenir contre eux pendant un moment en attendant que l'Ordre du Phoenix et les Aurors, et pourquoi pas les gobelins, les géants - et même les elfes de maison tant qu'on y est - rappliquent eux aussi, puis on lèvera sur la bataille une barrière antitransplanage. Et… advienne que pourra. » termina Drago.

« Je… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. » fit Hermione. « Dit comme ça, ça à l'air d'être un plan idéal, mais très audacieux. Il faudra bien réfléchir à comment se mettre dans la poche un maximum de personnes pour le jour J, sinon on court au suicide collectif. »

Drago approuva. « Je n'ai pas réellement prévu de mourir si vite, même devenir mangemort me laisserait plus de temps devant moi. C'est justement les détails que j'ai… que l'on a à peaufiner. Entre autres choses. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Il est presque trois heures du matin. » souligna Gregory en se décrochant la mâchoire. « Le plan est annoncé, on peut maintenant aller se pieuter ? »

En regardant autour d'elle, Hermione vit une bonne partie de l'AD se retenir à grande peine de bâiller à la suite de Goyle - peu accomplirent cet exploit, et un bâillement en entraînant un autre, la salle sur demande ne fut que gémissements étouffés trahissant le sommeil.

Hermione trouva cette nouvelle AD adorable.

Personne n'avait pesté ou coupé la parole des autres, aucun ne s'était entêté à se rebeller ou à poser des questions idiotes, ils avaient tous écouté attentivement après une longue attente et une épreuve difficile.

Elle se sentit extrêmement fière de cette AD-là. Elle avait pourtant déjà ressenti ce sentiment en fin de cinquième année, quand ils étaient encore peu et qu'elle avait vu distinctement le fruit de leur travail.

Mais à présent c'était différent, les Serpentards étaient là, c'était même grâce à eux qu'elle avait une petite trentaine de bons combattants sous les yeux, et la guerre était plus imminente que jamais.

« Oui, allons nous coucher. Cela ne donnera rien de bon si on continue à en discuter ce soir. On a encore un peu de temps pour mettre tout au point. » décida la Préfète en chef. « Au fait Malefoy ? Est-ce qu'on peut au moins déterminer le jour J après le passage de ASPICs ? »

Drago sourit.

« Evidement, je ne voudrais pas avoir à recommencer une année de plus à Poudlard juste par ce qu'on a loupé ces conneries d'ASPICs. » dit-il, mutin, en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui lui répondit en lui faisant une vilaine grimace boudeuse.

Harry remarqua ce clin d'œil, heureusement que Hermione n'avait pas rougi comme une vulgaire conne !

_Heureusement !_

_Putain, je suis jaloux comme un vieux macho._

_Pire !_

Les membres de l'AD quittèrent la salle en discutant calmement mais avec passion des évènements de la soirée, quand soudain Denis Crivey, qui n'avait pas été retenue, fendit la foule tout droit sur Harry et s'agrippa à ses bras.

Le jeune avait passé la soirée dans le couloir à attendre la sortie des membres de l'AD qui avaient été sélectionnés, mais plus que tout il voulait parler au Survivant.

« Harry, s'il te plaît donne-moi une autre chance ! Je n'aurai plus peur ! C'est Goyle ! Il m'a impressionné ! S'il te plaît Harry ! Laisse moi me battre à tes côtés ! Je t'en prie ! »

« Denis… Tu… Tu es trop jeune de toute façon. » fit-il en cherchant autour de lui avec un regard hagard à la recherche d'un soutien quelconque.

« Mais ce foutu Althæa ! Il a le même âge que moi ! » glapit Denis.

Harry ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre.

C'est alors qu'il surpris le regard suspicieux de Drago posé sur lui et sur… Denis.

Le Serpentard détourna le regard comme si de rien n'était mais c'était trop tard !

_Gia hahaha ! Vengeance !_ s'exclama Harry en son for intérieur avant de se retourner avec une lueur démente dans le regard vers le petit Denis au bord des larmes, toujours accroché à lui désespérément.

« Denis. » fit-il avec une voix douce et séductrice, captant immédiatement le regard fanatique du jeune blond. « Tu pourras toujours rester à mes côtés en d'autres occasions qu'en combat. »

Immédiatement, il remarqua les changements sur le jeune Griffondor : les mains de Denis se crispèrent surs ses bras, ses yeux bleus devinrent secs et il le vit déglutir.

Immédiatement après et sans crier gare, Denis s'était jeté à son cou pour l'embrasser passionnément et Harry dans un accès de folie lui rendit son baiser.

En regardant par dessus la tête blonde, il vit le visage tétanisé de Drago, les Serpentards avaient l'air bizarrement éclaté de rire et ses amis étaient presque tout aussi pétrifiés que Malfoy.

« Salle petite pute ! » hurla quelqu'un. « Touche à ton cul, connard ! »

Sa vision des choses fut occultée par un Colin Crivey vraiment furax qui se saisit de son petit frère pour l'envoyer bouler plus loin avant de se jeter lui aussi sur son innocente bouche de Survivant.

_Là, je crois que j'ai perdu tout contrôle de la situation,_ se dit Harry alors que Denis revenait à la charge pour rouer de coups son grand frère en les faisant basculer tous les trois par terre.

Harry entendit vaguement le hurlement hystérique de Luna avant de sentir un troisième poids l'écraser un peu plus au sol.

Luna prise d'une soudaine impulsion avait décidé de se joindre à l'étrange bataille.

_Argh ! Nan, y'a pire ! Je meurs piétiné par mes fans en furie… quelle belle fin pour un héros._

Un quatrième poids, puis un cinquième s'abattirent sur lui, et de l'extérieur du moulon, la scène était extrêmement risible, surtout si l'on se tournait discrètement vers un certain Serpentard qui voyait de plus en plus rouge, entouré de ses amis qui ne se cachaient plus de rire de lui.

Finalement Drago ne put résister et il s'avança vers l'enchevêtrement de corps en saisissant les gens par les cheveux et les habits avant de les propulser violemment un peu plus loin sur le sol.

Quand il attrapa Luna Lovegood par ses colliers de pattes sèches enchantés, la furie se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à son tour.

« Mais c'est quoi qui va pas dans ta tête ! » hurla le blond en projetant la jeune fille dingue plus loin, là ou une Pansy l'attendait de pied ferme pour lui faire payer son malheureux geste.

_Je ne sais pas vous, très chères téléyaoïstes, mais moi j'agite très fort mon drapeau !  
Yeah Luna ! T'es trop forte !_

Blaise se roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes et en pleurant de rire, Théo, alerté par le remue ménage, bâillait merveilleusement en se frottant les yeux, Gregory et Vincent se tenait prés à intervenir à tout moment au cas où Drago serait en difficulté, et Milicent pestait toujours contre Potter, qui était décidément un crétin.

Du côté des Griffondors, ils en étaient toujours à l'ébahissement total.

Drago finit de disperser le reste des personnes qui essayaient encore d'arracher un baiser à Harry Potter, puis il hurla et presque toute l'AD partit en courant dans les couloirs rejoindre leur salle commune respective ; il ne restait plus que les Serpentards et les Griffondors de septième année.

Harry restait encore étendu sur le sol, encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude, a dévisager Drago avec un air beaucoup trop victorieux pour sa santé.

Le blond semblait essoufflé tellement il était furieux, il se saisit du col de Harry et le souleva de terre.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Potter ? » persifla Drago.

S'il avait été épuisé un peu plus tôt, plus rien n'y paraissait à l'instant.

« La même chose que toi avec les jumelles ! Tu avais l'air de vouloir te les faire en même temps, sale porc ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'adonner à partouzer de temps en temps, si le cœur m'en dit, puisque c'est comme ça ! » lui jeta Harry avec hargne.

Hermione, qui avait rougi en entendant les paroles de son meilleur ami, se saisit du bras de Ron et fit un signe impérieux pour que tous quittent la salle, les Serpentards en firent de même.

Ron parut réticent, mais les Serpentards le dissuadèrent de faire son chien-chien à son Potter, pour une fois.

« T'as pas l'impression d'être de trop là, Weasley ? » fit Grégory en le poussant vers la porte. « Tu kiffes de tenir la chandelle, ou quoi ? C'est ton trip de mater ? »

« Allez viens Ron ! C'est pas une dispute habituelle, tu le vois bien. Il est jaloux. » lui souffla Hermione.

« Tu parles de qui, là ? Harry ou Malfoy ? » fit le rouquin, suspicieux, avant de refermer la porte de la salle sur demande, laissant enfin seul nos deux protagonistes.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et un concours du regard le plus méchant et méprisant s'engagea.

Ce fut Harry qui capitula.

_Evidemment, notre Dragounet est bien trop doué dans ce domaine ! Il a des années et des années d'entraînement à son actif ! Allez allez on fait tous une ovation pour le regard malfoyen Number One, les yeux revolver, le regard qui tue ! Yeah !_

« C'est toi qui à commencé ! Parkinson se pendait à ton bras ! » accusa Harry.

« Elle se pend toujours à mon bras, Potter ! Mauvaises excuses ! » rétorqua Drago.

« Tu… Tu as fait des clins d'œils et des allusions perverses toute la soirée ! »

« Des mots à double sens seulement ! Et toi ! Tu as du rouge à lèvres bleu sur les lèvres ! »

_Eh oui, quand Luna Lovegood se maquille, c'est… spécial…_

« T… que… je… » fit Harry en s'essuyant rapidement les traces de cosmétiques. « Toi aussi d'abord ! »

_Et toc !_

« Ne joue pas au plus malin ! Je t'ai vu aguicher ET mettre ta langue dans la bouche de ce crétin de Crivey ! »

« Je… C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi ! Et j'ai gardé ma langue pour moi d'abord ! »

_D'abord, d'abord ! Il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi pour se justifier !_

« Tu me fais chier Potter ! Je me casse ! » hurla Drago avant de se précipiter sur la porte et de la claquer bruyamment au nez du Survivant.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour faire percuter les événements à Harry, puis il partit immédiatement en trombe à sa poursuite.

Il le rattrapa dans les couloirs et l'obligea à se retourner pour le regarder.

« Je ne te rendrais plus jaloux, jamais. Mais ne joues plus avec moi, Drago. D'accord ? »

Le blond fronça des sourcils et passa par plusieurs expressions, mais il ne dit rien.

« Je… » reprit Harry avec une voix mi-implorante, mi-allumeuse. « Je veux ce que tu m'avais promis… maintenant… s'il te plaît. »

Drago le dévisagea et ses yeux se parèrent d'un bleu-gris étrange et extrêmement clair dans cette obscurité, comme s'ils luisaient de l'intérieur.

_Un Malfoy n'était-il pas censé n'avoir qu'une parole ? Oui c'est ça… Voilà… bien… Bravo les Malfoys !_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'était jeté avidement sur le Griffondor comme s'il était un joli gâteau qui l'attendait bien sagement après une diète de trois jours.

Harry gémit et se rattrapa aux hanches du Serpentard.

Drago le plaqua contre le premier mur qui lui tomba sous la main puis il glissa violemment ses mains dans les cheveux désordonnés du brun.

Il referma ses doigts et tira le visage du survivant en arrière pour mordre, lécher, sucer ce cou mis à nu.

Harry avait glissé ses mains dessous la chemise du Serpentard et s'employait à découvrir tout ce qui était à portée de mains et de bouche tandis que le Serpentard commençait à lui arracher les boutons de sa chemise.

C'était divin !

Le corps du Serpentard était… exaltant !

Drago fit tomber sa cape et celle de Potter à terre et sans plus de cérémonie, il l'allongea sous lui pour s'attaquer à son torse avec délectation et sadisme.

Harry, pendant ce temps, se demandait si lui aussi avait le droit d'arracher les boutons de la super chemise de soie top classe, ou de je ne sais quoi, de Malefoy.

Pris par le doute, il préféra se laisser complètement aller dans les bras de Malefoy.

Et tant pis si ça fait soumis ! On le traiterait de Harry le soumis !

« Houuuuuu, Harry il est soumi-euuuh ! » crieront tous les élèves de Poudlards en pleine crise de ragotisme aigüe.

Et bien il s'en battrait les choses, et pis merde d'abord !

Comme ça… en plein couloir… sur la pierre dure et froide…

Ils était en train de se grimper dessus l'un l'autre.

_Hé !_

_Ho !_

Hé-hooo !

_HEY OH! Bande de cons! Y'a une salle sur demande à deux pas ! Nan mais je vous jure ! Faut vraiment tout leur dire à ces jeunes ! (et vous, n'oubliez pas d'agiter votre drapeau, allez allez !)_

« T'as pas entendu quelqu'un ? » Drago se redressa en regardant autour de lui, suspicieux.

« Naooon… » gémit Harry. « Continue ! » implora-t-il en agrippant les cheveux du blond.

« J'ai l'impression d'être observé. » fit l'autre en se redressant et en obligeant Harry à en faire de même.

« Quoi ! C'est déjà fini ? J'm'en fous de Rusard ! Il peut regarder et se branler avec Miss Teigne, j'm'en fiche ! » s'indigna Harry.

« Erk, arrête tu vas me faire descendre avec tes idées de tordus. »

« …Pas aussi tordues que Rogue et moi faisant des cochonneries ! »

« Meuh, non ! Rogue il est carrément plus charismatique… plus classe, et plus beau que Rusard ! Rusard, tsss… Nan mais j'vous jure ! C'qui faut pas entendre ! » fit Drago amusé en prenant en boule leurs vêtements pêle-mêle qui avaient été expédiés au sol.

Le blond se pencha en avant pour embrasser presque tendrement Harry, puis il le regarda dans les yeux en posant son front contre le sien.

« Fait nous apparaître une belle salle sur demande. » chuchota-t-il doucement. « … avec un lit… douillet. »

Harry se précipita sur le mur, la porte avait eut le temps de disparaître, il fit ses trois allées et venues et se précipita sur Drago pour lui arracher les vêtements des bras.

« A toi l'honneur. » glissa-t-il à l'oreille du blond.

Drago s'approcha lentement de la porte, avec une douceur presque religieuse, il posa sa main sur la poignée et poussa la porte.

Quelque chose bloquait, il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir complètement, elle était à peine entrebâillée de quelques centimètres et tout était sombre à l'intérieur.

« Harry… jure-moi que tu n'as pas pensé à Tu-Sais-Qui ou à d'autres trucs glauques en créant cette salle. » murmura Drago en poussant sur la porte de plus en plus fort.

« Juré… » souffla Harry en souriant devant tous les efforts du Serpentards pour ouvrir la porte peu à peu.

Un bruit de déchirures se fit entendre et Drago faillit tomber à la renverse quand tout à coup la porte céda enfin sous ses coups d'épaules.

Le Serpentard regardait tout autour de lui la salle que Harry venait d'imaginer.

Elle était de forme peu définie, peut-être était-elle carrée à la base mais des plantes grimpantes envahissaient les murs à tel point que tout semblait se fondre dans une végétation entrelacée.

Des ronces, du lierre, du chèvrefeuille, diverses plantes grimpantes à épines, à feuilles et à torsades envahissaient tout.

C'étaient elles qui avaient bloqué la porte au début.

Les plantes semblaient vivantes, quand Harry entra à son tour, refermant la porte derrière lui, les lianes griffues se précipitèrent sur le pan de mur végétal déchiré et comblèrent le creux de leurs excédents végétal, jusqu'à la rendre totalement invisible.

Harry laissa tomber les vêtements qu'il portait sur le sol, et contempla lui aussi la salle.

Elle était très sombre, le peu de lumière venait de lucioles ou de feux follets minuscules qui dormaient dans le feuillage ou planaient lentement dans l'espace.

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, la salle semblait se trouver au cœur d'un donjon en ruine envahit par la végétation.

_Un pièce prise dans le cœur de Harry,_ pensa Drago plus ému qu'il ne voulait l'admettre devant ce spectacle.

Au milieu de la pièce, le dallage de pierre noire était apparent et en son centre trônait un lit.

L'unique chose que contenait cette pièce.

Il n'était pas très grand, à peine assez pour deux personnes collées l'une contre l'autre.

Le lit était fait de bois sombre sculpté qui partait en colonnes torsadées, et ses draps étaient fait de lin blanc léger.

Ils étaient défaits, comme s'ils avaient déjà été utilisés, comme si… Harry était déjà venu avec lui, ici… comme s'ils venaient à peine d'y faire l'amour.

Harry, torse nu, s'assit sur le bord du lit et lentement il s'allongea sur le ventre, le nez dans les draps qui sentaient bon le frais et l'herbe coupée.

Un autre parfum de luxure semblait flotter… quelque part… mais peut être était-ce dans son esprit ?

Harry semblait… heureux.

Drago leva ses mains pour défaire sa chemise qui atterrit sur le sol sans bruit, avant de s'avancer vers cet appel au viol qu'était le corps alangui de Harry sur ce lit.

Ce soir… cette nuit… jusqu'au matin et même bien plus tard dans la journée… il allait faire l'amour à ce garçon.

Il l'avait déjà fait mais il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Qu'importe…

Ce serait alors une première fois.

Une première fois… merveilleuse.

**.oOo.oOo.**

_A suivre…_

**.oOo.oOo.**

**NDA :**

Salut les téléyaoïstes ! J'ai bien fait de scinder ce chapitre en deux parties, fouloulou ! Déjà que la 2ième partie s'est tellement rallongé que j'en été à 17 pages ! Alors avec la 1ière, qu'est ce que ça aurait été ! Un chapitre de 30 pages ! Je ne pense pas que ça vous aurait dérangé des masses ( à part pour l'attente ), mais mon travaille de relecture et la correction de mon ami le Bêta lecteur deviennent franchement pénible quand y'a trop de pages.

Je vous avais dit que la 2nde partie arriverait vite, mais j'ai mentie puisque vous avez eu ce chapitre à peu près comme d'habitude. Pour ma défense je dirais que vers le moment de la fin des éliminatoires de l'AD, juste après que tout le monde ai pris sa potion en dragée, pile poil au moment ou Drago ordonne qu'on le laisse se reposer. Oui, vous voyez ? Ce moment là ! Exactement là. Bah j'ai eut une crampe de l'écriture ! Je suis resté deux jours sur cette page à me gratter le menton pensivement. Et j'ai eut un mal fou à repartir ! En fait j'avais trop du mal à encaisser que je faisais paraître mon Drago faible devant tous les autres. Pourtant j'arrivais pas à revenir en arrière pour réécrire le chap et en faire un surpuissant mage noir qui maîtrise trop. J'ai galéré pendant deux jours sur une malheureuse page, et puis c'est repartit aussitôt. Le plan, StoneHenge, les sangs pur, Hermione qui pleure, la scène de la vengeance de Harry qui me faisait rire comme une baleine une semaine avant que je ne l'écrive quand soudain je l'ai imaginé, au début je voulais qu'il rende jaloux Drago en roulant une pelle à Pansy, mais Pansy est trop fidèle à Drago pour faire ça, selon moi. Les frères Crivey, puis Luna qui se jette dans la bataille me sont apparut et je me suis trop bidonné toute seule en imaginant la scène avec un Drago furax. J'espère qu'elle vous a autant fait rire que moi, fufufu. Puis la salle sur demande de Harry s'est laissé facilement écrire aussi, au début je voulais la faire très glauque, avec des plantes qui essayent de déchiqueter Drago s'il se rapprochait trop des murs et un sol baigné dans une eau noire. Mais bon, le rêve de Harry était devenue plus moche que ce que je ne l'imaginais à la base, ce n'est que justice que sa salle soit plus poétique que ce qu'elle devrait ! Enfin bref… J'arrête le pavé indigeste que dégun ne lira. Bisou à celles qui sont arrivé jusque là. ( Et un bisou tout spécial pour le seul, l'unique Jilian. )

**.oOo.oOo.**

**RAR :**

**Onarluca : **Merci d'aimer toujours mes chapitres et de m'encourager comme ça. Snif, c'est trop émotionnant. Même si parfois j'aimerai que tu sois un chouia plus précise. Parce que tu aimes, mais je ne sais jamais ce que tu préfères. Voilà, c'était ma réclamation, MDR. Je t'embrasse. Chti zoubi !

**WonderBabe : **mais comment ça Ron a des idées à la con. Mdr, une bonne bombe de gaze empoisonné sur les Mangemorts en prenant un antidote dans le camp des n'gentils, c'est une mauvaise idée ? Beuh… On va dire que Ron est neuneu, oki. MDR. Sinon, je te dis juste que beaucoup de gens on trop aimé cette idée sur les noms en « OR » et c'est grâce à vous que cette idée a put être concrétisé aussi efficacement, vous recevez donc la médaille du mérite. J'ai dessiné Harry en SurvivorMan, mais je lui ai fait une coupe trop laide, encore pire que d'habitude, et j'ose pô le scanner. J'espère que tu as aimé comment Harry a rendu fou le Draky, et cela grâce un peu à notre Luna nationale, avec son rouge à lèvres bleu top cool et son collier de pattes sèches enchanté. Enchanté de quoi ? Bah à toi d'imaginer. Sinon tu as entièrement raison, mon Harry n'est pas assez de mauvais compte tenu de ce qu'il nous à montrer au tome 5 ! "Vous me faite chier et je vous pourri la gueule." J'ai essayé d'y remédier dès ce chapitre. Heuuu, ça c'est remarquer ? Pour ton aide, à propos du bêtisier, c'est dans le prochain chap ! Alors là, j'ai un peu un blanc, si tu avais des idées pour démarrer. Si y'en à un que tu détestes et à qui tu veux foutre la honte. GOGOGO ! WonderBabe est toujours présente pour vous sortir d'un mauvais bourbier. Bon allé, je t'embrasse. Bisou !

**Griselle :** Contente que tu aimes ma fic, et mes clins d'œil ; Plantafin et Survovor Man. Sa devise c'est : Je survivrais ( à dire sur le ton de Terminator quand il nous fait son cultissime: Je reviendrais ). Bah dis donc, ta situation de travail à pas l'air simple. Je compatie, tu n'as pas accès à internet en semaine, fouloulou. MDR ! Je sais que ça doit plutôt être ton fils qui te manque. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre au moins, bisou.

**Ange de un Cisme :** Ho pitain ! C'est quoi ce pseudo de folie ? PTDR ! Mon Word ne connaît même po ce mot ! Schisme, oui par contre, ça à un rapport ? Tu me trouves déjantés, tu me trouves michaaante ! Niaaaaahiark ark ark ! Merci d'être aller voir mes dessins. Et rappelle-toi que tu m'as dis : promis au prochain chap, j'essaierai d'être plus combattive ! J'espère que tu as donc aimé ce chapitre, et que tu m'en diras pleins de choses. Bisou !

**Titi Anaelle Malfoy :** Merci d'avoir aimer mon chapitre, et d'être aller voir mes dessins. Et snif que tu ne les ai pas tous aimé. J'espère que tu aimes ce chap là. Bisou !

**Serpentis Draco : **Oui Drago essaye et rend Harry jaloux, mais comme tu as pu le constater, Harry ne s'est pas laisser faire et à prit sa revanche. Ghiaaaahahahaha ! Tu avais jamais pensé à SurvivorMan ? Rooooh. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là, bisou.

**Vega264 : **Vi je te pardonne de m'avoir oublier ! Ouiiiin. Mais si je te pardonne ! Huhuhu, je croule sous les reviews ! Ghiahahaha à moi la gloire, le fric, les mecs ! heuuu… non. Mais bon, je te pardonne ! Pour sssssette fois, sssssssss… Ron et Nev t'énervent ? Les pauvres petits Griffy. Ssssss… Tu aimes que Dray rende jaloux Harry, tu me dis : C'est tout bonnement formidable ! D'ailleurs cette phrase est trop marrante ! Huhuhu ! Mais que dis-tu quand c'est Harry qui rend Dray jaloux ? Est-ce que c'est tout bonnement épatant ? Mouarf arf arf ! Mais bon comme tu voulais que ça se retourne contre lui, je crois que tu es satisfaite. Est-ce que tu es satisfaite de ce qu'il se passe entre Harry et Drago dans ce chapitre ? Est-ce que tu as agité tes pitits drapeaux ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a bien plu. Bisou !

**Amy Keira :** Merci d'aimer mon chapitre, d'avoir remarquer mes titres ( tu es bien la seule ) et de trouver beaux mes dessins. Merci merci merci. Tu as aimé la façon dont Harry a réagi aux provocations de Dray ? J'espère que tu as aimé tout le chapitre. Je t'embrasse. Bisou.

**Wendy Malfoy :** Chilleux ! Donc en gros… Tu trouves que mes Serpentards font très délinquants, racaillouss, piliers de cité, zonards, etc… "Yo man, ça chill dans l'gettho ?" PTDR ! Je vois maintenant bien le staïle de vie que connote ce mot ! Comme j'habite dans une citée, je le vois même très bien. Relaxe cousine ! On parle pas la même langue mais on surf sur la même wibe ! Huhuhu. Voilà, j'essayais de faire ma racaille, c'est réussi ? Merci d'avoir aimé mon chapitre, en tout cas. J'espère que tu as aimé le câlin Drago style, comme tu dis, mais aussi le reste. Bisou.

**Lovely A : **Tu m'as l'air très enthousiaste dis-moi ! Tu aimes mes dessins, merci. Tu aimes mes chapitres, mirci bikou. Tu aimes mes délires, sur les noms en « or », encore plus merci ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Bisou.

**LemonCurd : **Vi je parle un peu trop de film d'action Moldu, mais c'est qu'il y a un truc qui me tracasse dans les HP. Harry, Hermione et Dean ( je crois, à moins que ça soit l'autre ) sont des enfants issues de la culture Moldus. Et ils en parlent jamais ! Même pas de musiques, même pas de jeux vidéos, rien de rien ! Pourtant JKR nous parle des Bizarres Sisters mais elle ne nous montre pas la façon qu'on les sorciers d'écouter de la musique. Non ? Chelou hein ? Elle ne nous dit même pas quel genre d'instruments ils ont. Tu dois te demander quel est le rapport là ? Non ? Bah j'avoue, je ne sais pas. Je suis partie dans un délire. Enfin une qui se souvient de Théo et Blaise ! Une ! Et en plus tu les aimes bien ! Pourquoi Théo voulait se retrouver dans le ciel ? Bah… Heu… parce que c'est un garçon bizarre voilà. Hum… Je verrais à chercher une explication plus cool une autre fois. Mais en gris je dirais que c'est sont besoin de Zénitude et de pureté. Vi, bien sur ! Drago tient toujours ses promesses ! C'est un Malfoy voyons ! Ou la salle excuse trop pas crédible ! Non, en faite, il en crevait d'envie c'est tout. Mouha hahaha ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Lélou :** Tu es allé voir mes dessins finalement ? Oui, c'est clair que quand Théo hurle avec sa tite voix : « Maman ! Maman, il est avec nous ! » ça devait être marrant de regarder la tête de Ron a ce moment là. Et Hermy : « Terminator 2 ! ». Fufufu. Le pauvre Harry dans son placard il sait même pas de quoi ils parlent. Merci de me trouver drôle. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi. Bisou.

**KenKen : **Vi, mes chapitres sont tous d'à peu près 10 pages minimums. Celui là en fait 17 ! Et je ne compte que la fic, pas la NDA et les RAR avec. Je suis fière de moi ! Alors comment trouves-tu ce chapitre et la réaction de Rirry ? Je t'embrasse. Bisou !

**LolaBoop :** Oui, Harry a pété un câble et il a rendu la pareil à Dray. Qu'en penses-tu alors ? C'était bien ? Et le reste ? Je t'embrasse. Bisou.

**Vert Emeraude : **Bah dis donc, tu as l'ait enthousiaste. J'ai comme l'impression que tu as la positive attitude face à ma fic et que tu délires bien. Tant mieux. Hihihi. Et j'espère ardemment que ce chapitre t'a plu tout autant et que tu as aimé les bisous de la fin. Je t'embrasse. Bisou !

**Zaika :** Mais il faut qu'il en bave le SurvivorMan ! Tu crois pas ? Mais là, ça finit plutôt bien pour ses p'tites fesses. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Marion Moune :** Et bein, au moins toi, t'es clair et concise ! Fufufu. Merci, j'espère que tu adore-heuu la suite aussi. Bisou.

**Blue Cinnamon :** Vi ! Quelle arrogance ce Malfoy ! Mais quel beau gosse aussi ! Et quel charisme ! Et quel… Bon bref… ( Je l'aime quoi. ) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou !

**Angelina Delacour :** Merci, snif, ta review me fait très plaisir. J'aime qu'on me dise qu'on craque sur mes Serpy, par ce que c'est vrai ! Ils sont trop laissés à l'écart dans les autres fics et c'est un scandale ! Pire, ils sont traînés dans la boue et la fange ! Je ne dis pas que les miens sont des Perfect Serpy de la mort qui tue, mais bon… J'espère que tu as aimé la promesse de câlin réalisé et tout à la fin du chap, mais aussi tout le reste autour. Je t'embrasse ! Bisou !

**Farahon : **Trop fort en chocolat ! Banga ! Non non, désolé c'est moi qui pète un câble à la lecture de ta review. Merci d'aimer mes références historiques et mon délire sur le nom en « or », mais c'est quand même limite véridique ! Enfin JKR elle fait des noms très imagés, donc… Je pense que je suis pas loin de la vérité. Enfin… j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou !

**Clthô :** Salut ! Snif, tu avais disparue, j'étais vraiment deg ! Mais tu es revenue ! Merci d'aimer la tournure des évènements. Tu en as découvert pas mal d'un coup, ça a du être chouette. Mieux que de lire un chap par semaine. Même si je préfère que tu me reviews à chaque fois ! Niaaaah ! Et viiiii, le petit Drakichou il joue avec le feu, mais il s'est brûlé, parce que le pitit à Rirry, c'est SURVIVOR MAN ! Giahahaha ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Lysanthius :** Vi vi, je suis sadique. Mais tu imagines si je n'avais pas coupé ? Le chapitre aurait mis deux semaines à venir ! Trop la loose ! Je suis contente que tu fasses partie des gens qui aime que le Lemon se fasse désirer. A propos de mon bêta lecteur, c'est vrai il est trop génial, c'est un mec et ses reviews sont trop drôle. Mais je dois me battre pour qu'il les écrive le petit salopio ! Il aime se faire désirer. Pour ce que tu me dis sur Théo, je l'ai appris après avoir commencer ma fic, donc j'ai été grave dégoûté que JKR n'écrive pas ce putain de passage pour le tome 4 ! Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi chiante ! Un passage sur Dray et Nott discutant au Manoir Malfoy, ça aurait été le pied ! Mais nan ! elle l'a pas fait. ZOB ! En tout cas, mon Nott n'est pas comme celui qui a été décris par JKR, sur son site, en coup de vent. Son père est mort, c'est même Blaise qui en parle parce qu'il sait que personne ne croira l'énormité qu'il a dite, et pourtant c'est la vérité. Il a choisi le ciel comme lieu, car il a un besoin de pureté assez fort en lui, de pureté et de faire le vide. Pourquoi ? Bah, tu le sauras plus tard… Peut-être… Tu aimes ma Luna ? Et dans ce chapitre, tu l'aimes aussi ? Je la trouve trop forte, mdr. Je n'ai pas trouvé que je donnais de la personnalité à Neville, mais c'est plutôt cool. Je trouve ça normal qu'il ne se fasse plus trop marcher sur les pieds. Il doit se venger quand même. Il faut qu'il trouve cette force en lui. Par contre, je suis un peu dégoûté d'avoir fait redevenir Ron con. Il faut que je lui fasse avoir des éclairs de lucidités de temps en temps, lol. Alors comme ça, je suis ton âme sœur de Harry Potter ? Giaaaah ! Ma première déclaration ! Pour le parallèle avec les Nazis et le KKK, c'est pas moi c'est le site de la Pensine qui me l'a soufflé. Snif, je te déçois ? Bien sur j'avais déjà fait le parallélisme toute seule, mais en faite après l'avoir bien lue tout propret je peux plus dire que l'idée m'appartienne. Toi aussi tu trouves le tome 5 un peu caca boudin ? Huhuhu. Je suis juste fan de Luna et des Sombrales dans ce tome. Ha et aussi les Serpentards qui font bien bien bien chier leur monde avec la brigade inquisitorial. D'accord, j'essaierai de ne plus faire cracher Malfoy, pourtant je trouvais que ça lui allait bien cette manière méprisante de parler. Snif. Merci de me dire que j'ai une imagination débordante, huhuhu. Mais je n'ai pas vu la version remasterisé ! Je n'ai pas accès à la télé, c'est à peine si j'ai accès au net ! Mais je suis grave deg ! J'aurai voulu voir Hayden en hologramme à la fin ! Snif ! Mais tu veux pas dire en âme, ou en fantôme, plutôt ? Sinon, désolé pour les comics, je ne m'y connais pas tellement, je me suis documenté sur le net. J'avais cette vague idée, mais, en faite, je ne suis pas fan des comics, je préfère les manga, je crois que ça se sent à mon humour, mdr. Et Gropor n'existe pas, hélas. Je l'ai mis car je trouvais ce nom trop marrant, c'est donc normal qu'il ne te dise rien. Tu n'avais pas pensé à VoldemORt et à DumbledORe ? Niaaaah hahaha ! Et est ce que DUMBLE d'OR, tu as capté que ça faisait idiot en or ? Un mixe entre l'anglais et le français, huhuhu. Est-ce que j'ai assez fais souffrire Drago et Harry de la jalousie selon toi ? Si c'est pas suffisant, je peux recommencer de temps en temps. Dray n'est pas un conard ? Mais si c'est un beau salop même ! GHIAAAA HAHAHA ! Mais je l'aime, tu sais ? Hein, tu le sais ? Pour mes dessins, c'est que j'ai du mal sur les nez, c'est que j'aime ne pas les dessiner, nuance ! C'est mon influence manga, ça. Pour les Santiags, il faut savoir se servir de ses jambes d'abords. Et tu sûr que tu ne vas pas te couper un tendon on deux en trébuchant ? Pour l'illu sur mon ancienne vision de Mili, BRAVO ! Elle a bien la bouche de poulpe de Gallynounette ! J'adore ce manga ! Si tu vas sur mon site, tu verras pleins de fanart de Gunnm et je tiens à te dire que ma première fic est une fic sur les Tuned ! Non mais ho ! Mais sinon cette Mili est surtout un personnage de Paradise Kiss de Ai Yazawa, un super manga, celle qui a fait Nana. Mais c'est cool que tu imagines Pansy comme ça, mais elle est quand même bien moins mignonne que ça, elle est plus femme typée espagnole un peu gitane. J'adore le dessin de Harry sur Dray en tenue de Quidditch, j'ai adoré dessiner chaque partie des protections, j'ai vraiment trop tripé ! Par contre NAON ! J'aime mon Rirry coiffé en pétard, ça c'est des vrais cheveux rebelle ! « On dirait qu'il s'est battue avec des pigeons dans les airs » ! MOUARF ! PTDR ! Je vais essayer de les faire sous une douche, mais quand ? Je ne sais pas. Merci d'aimer Remus, moi aussi je l'adore trop ce dessin. Et pour mon blog, bah j'ai levé le lien, car je ne l'actualise plus, donc ça sert à rien. Mais si je remets un jour quelque chose, promis, je remettrai le lien. Phrase culte: "La dure réalité des héros n'est pas de baiser mais de consoler les cœurs". Là, j'avoue que je ne sais pas d'où tu tires cette phrase et quel est le rapport avec ma fic. Désolé. Et pourquoi Drago dit à Harry qu'il le déteste alors qu'il a prit du véritasérum, bah en fait, ok il y a des éléments du véritasérum dans la DeBriD'MaNiA, mais c'est surtout pour ne plus se mentir à soit même, Dray sait qu'il désire Harry en la prenant et il sort tout un tas de connerie pour l'avoir dans son lit. De plus, pour moi la haine est toujours entremêlée étroitement dans leur relation, c'est pour ça par exemple que Dray a cherché à faire enrager Harry. Enfin je ne sais pas si je me suis bien expliqué. Si c'est pas le cas, tu n'as qu'à te dire que je noie le poisson et que je me suis trompé, huhuhu. Voilà, j'ai bien tout répondue dans les détails, tout comme tu me la demandais ! Alors ? Heureuse ? J'espère que tu me feras une belle review pour la peine. Mais surtout ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que ma RAR a répondu à tes questions. Bisou !

**MaddNambda :** Ha vi ! Trop la honte ! Houuuu, tu n'as pas reviewer au chapitre précédent ! Houuuu ! MDR ! Merci merciiii de trouver mes Serpentards géniaux ! Snif, je suis émue. Tu gagatises sur un couple dont le protagoniste le plus important te fait peur ? ne serais-tu pas un peu fofolle dans ta tête, toi ? Mais expliques moi pourquoi il te fait peur le tit Théo ? Je voudrais savoir si toi tu as compris un truc que j'ai essayé de faire passer, mais que personne à capter. Harry a rendu Drago vert de jalousie, ou plutôt rouge, mais désolé, il n'a pas put encore impressionner les Serpentards. J'essaierai plus tard, il y aura beaucoup beaucoup d'autre entraînement de l'AD. Pour le moment c'est plutôt Dray qui impressionne, non ? Par contre le faire parler en Fourchelangue ! Merde ! Quand ou comment ! Il va falloir que je trouve une solution et vite ! Merci vraiment beaucoup de me complimenter à se point sur ma fic. Snif. Merci ! Comment ça tu vas te construire un drapeau ? Tu n'as pas récupéré ton tient ? Et pis, honte à toi ! MON bêta lecteur ! C'est un homme ! Un fan ! Un joli garçon tout meugnon ! Rend lui hommage ! Bon à part ça, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre autant que les précédents. Je t'embrasse. Bisou !

**Vif d'Or : **« Ma chérie », GHIAAAA ! Je me sens aimé par mes fans moi ! Huhuhu. Je suis toute rougissante. SurvivorMan, sa devise c'est : Je survivrais ! Mouarf arf arf ! Tu as raison ! Dray est un vilain ! Il mérite de se faire rendre la pareille ! D'ailleurs c'est ce qui est arrivé ! Hihihi ! Tu as aimé quand Harry l'a rendue jaloux ? Théo ? Vi, il est très nébuleux, mystérieux, insaisissable et tout. Je l'aime bian. Merci d'être allé voir mes dessins et de les aimer. Merci d'aimer ma fic aussi, évidement, j'espère que la suite te plait. Je t'embrasse, bisou !

**Black Sharne : **Regarde, je te fais ta RAR quand même ! Comme je suis gentille, délicate, attentive et sensible ! Une vrai Sainte ! Merci d'aimer ma fic, même si, snif, tu trouves que certains passages se traînent en longueur. J'espère que ce long chapitre ne t'a donc pas gavé et même qu'il t'a plu. Bisou !

**Jessy : **Alors, Harry a essayé de rendre jaloux Dray. Qu'en as-tu pensé ? J'espère que ça t'a plu, et le reste aussi. Bisou !

**Aresse : **Si j'ai allongé cette fic c'est à cause de son succès, alors merci à toi d'y contribué. Comment ça pas littéraire ! COMMENT CELA ! MDR ! C'est vrai que la commentatrice folle qui surgit, ou les allusions à Plantafin, c'est pas très pro. MDR ta review, j'imagine ta tête MDR puis tout d'un coup vachement sérieuse, en train de lire un passage tendu, voir limite dramatique ! Giahahaha ! Puis là, tu baves ! Mouarf ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un manga des fois. Merci d'aimer la looooongue entrevue déviante sur Mili. Merci de me trouver talentueuse, même si c'est décousu. C'est vrai je suis un peu bordélique. Merci d'aimer mon Ron. Tu aurais aimé voir Harry envoyé boulé les profs ? Ho, désolé alors, mais tu le verras les envoyé vraiment bouler suite à ses entraînements avec Dray avec la magie noire et tout. Là, ça sera fort. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou !

**Yochu :** Perfect ! Théorie sur le nom du vilain pôbô ! Good ! Bon titre ! Les Serpentards on la classe ! Giahh ! Drago est parfait ! Triple Giahhh ! Merci d'aimer mes idées en parallèle sur le monde Moldu, même si de ce côté c'était facile ! Et merci D'aimer Survivor Man ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi. Bisou !

**Jilian :** Snif, je l'ai attendu, cette review ! Elle est même pas encore arrivée sur FF que je te réponds. Le prob c'est que sur les comptes mails ça ressemble à rien parce que tous les caractères spécifiques à la langue française sautent. C'est nul ! Mais c'est pas grave ! GOGOGO ! Tu sais, tu peux prendre la grosse tête ! Ce chapitre que tu viens de me corriger était génial ! Trop bien remanié ! J'enrageai ! Merci merci merci !

T'es un uke tout pitit tout maigre ! PTDR ! Vi ! Tomoki Powa d'abord !

Cela me fait penser que Tomoki est une fille qui lâche des caisses quand elle est stressée dans DNA de Mazakatsu Katsura… Oô

On ne dira rien… Passons vite sur ce sujet !

Remarque… t'aurais peut fait un bon attrapeur!

Scènes de cul entre brésiliens ! Je suis shocking ! Ou il est le uke délicat et fragile là ? Je vois plus un gros porc qui se branle avec sa boite de mouchoir moi ! Niaaaaah hahaha ! Huhuhu ! Hihihi. Oui, bon… Hum… Passons…

Blaise chaud comme la braise, mdr ytou ! PTDR ! Hô ui ! Lysanthius va te jalouser! Ni hihihi ! Je sais ma RAR est fortement décousue ! Mais… it's the life, comme on dit ! Alors je poursuis ! NAN ! Roninichou, il pô kawaï ! Enfin si… mais c'est quand même rare !

C'est vrai tu fais du théâtre ? On te donne quel genre de rôle, dis-moi ? Et t'as un tit frère ! Et BatStaïle ! C'est cool comme expression !

Meuh nan ! Giny est pô conne ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'aimes pas comme ça. Aurais-tu était traumatisé par une fic Dray / Giny ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Moudiou di boudiou di foutridiou, t'y es un Nostradamusiou ! Un devin, si si, c'est vrai !

Contente que la scène de la jalousie vengée t'ai plu à ce point ! Et désolé parce que ce putain de Word bug à mort ! Je peux pas t'écrire une RAR qui tue la mort ! Lysanthius aura gagnée en taille! Pourtant j'ai sauté des lignes pour gagner de la place !

Bon courage pour ton examen de demain ! Surtout ne fait pas comme la fille dans plus belle la vie qui décide de ne pas passer son bac ! C'est une grosse conne de bourge d'abord ! Avec tout ça, t'as même pas put me raconter ton rêve ! Grrr ! Je te roule une pelle virtuelle bien gouleyante. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que je Théo ça passera mieux !

Bisou ! Gentil garçon !

OxO


	13. Echange dans un bain moussant

* * *

**Titre :** Rappelle-toi.

* * *

**

* * *

Chapitre 13 :** Echange dans un bain moussant.

* * *

**

* * *

Avertissement :** Pour celles (ndJilian : et ceux...) qui ne lisent ma fic que dans le but de voir Harry et Drago baiser - vous le réclamez à corps et à cris depuis le début - vous l'avez votre Lemon ! Vous pouvez même sauter les lignes, tant que vous y êtes, et y aller directement parce qu'il ne commence pas tout de suite ! Grrr… 

Pour celles (ndJilan : et ceux, bis… quand remarquera-t-on que je suis là aussi moi ? ) qui aiment mon histoire plus que la baise, bonne lecture.

Des révélations vachement trop bien vont être faites ! Hu ! Huhuhu ! Kiaaaaa ! Trop folle, je suis !

(…confirmation de Jilian : trop folle, elle est.)

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Drago sentit les doux rayons du soleil lui chatouiller la joue. 

Il ouvrit les yeux et se demanda un moment où il pouvait bien être : une pièce à peu près carrée, dallée de larges pierres plates, brillantes et noires. Des plantes grimpantes s'étaient écartées de devant deux larges fenêtres qu'il n'avait pas remarquées hier dans la pénombre.

Les ouvertures laissaient passer l'éclat de la lumière du jour.

Il se redressa sur son séant, constatant qu'il était nu sous ces draps de lin blanc presque translucide, et que Harry Potter dormait tout contre lui.

_Cela me rappelle quelque chose_, pensa-t-il en souriant, se remémorant une scène quasiment identique, qui avait eu lieu même pas deux semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de la même façon avec Potter contre lui, au détail près qu'il ne s'était strictement rien rappelé de leur folle nuit cette fois-là.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'était senti perturbé, ce lendemain d'Halloween !

Pris d'une soudaine envie, il se mit à lisser doucement les cheveux du brun, Harry sembla ronronner sous la caresse, il se tortilla pour s'emmêler un peu plus contre lui.

Détaillant un peu mieux la pièce et ses changements dus au matin, Drago découvrit que les branches s'étaient également écartées de devant l'entrée d'une autre pièce qui ressemblait fortement à une salle de bain.

Drago en salivait d'avance tant il avait un besoin impérieux de se sentir propre : la sueur et une odeur de baise lui collaient à la peau.

_Un peu ça va, mais là c'est trop !_ se dit-il en se dégageant le plus délicatement possible de la célèbre prise du dormeur version Potter, qui l'assaillait.

_Chères téléyaoïstes, est-il besoin que je vous précise que le beau Drago a aussi besoin d'aller pisser un coup de temps à autre ? Je sais, je sais, JE SAIS ! C'est navrant, aberrant, révoltant ! Mais il n'est ni un dieu, ni encore un vampire ! Alors, nous ne parlerons pas de cela, vous et moi, mais nous le savons, n'est-ce pas ? Eh oui, oui oui…_

_Enfin bref… _

_(ndJilian : honte et gloire à la première autrice qui ose le faire remarquer ! )_

C'était effectivement une salle de bain et autant la chambre était sombre, autant celle-ci était blanche, éclatante de tout son émail et ses cuivres.

Drago se fit couler un bain bouillant et se glissa dans l'eau avec un soupir d'aise et de volupté.

Sur le rebord de la baignoire trônaient une multitude de flacons et de produits divers et variés.

Le blond s'amusa à faire courir ses doigts sur les bouchons tandis qu'il lisait les étiquettes : des shampoings aux senteurs de fleurs, des gels douche à la vanille, à la noix de coco, au miel, des gommages, des masques, et des tas d'autres conneries.

Mais… des choses aussi… qui n'avaient rien à faire là normalement.

_Gel lubrifiant qui se mange, sels de virilité, potions de lubricités… ok !_ énumérait Drago tout en se shampouinant énergiquement un sourire aux lèvres.

Il y avait juste un truc qui le faisait enrager, un machin, là-bas, auquel il n'arrivait pas à donner un nom.

Sur l'un des coins de la baignoire trônait un pot en verre qui contenait plusieurs de ces bidules.

Il en attrapa un pour le détailler : c'était une sorte de… sachet métallique… bleuté d'un côté, et blanc translucide de l'autre. Ça semblait renfermer un anneau rose à l'intérieur.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? » marmonna-t-il en triturant l'objet.

Il y avait une encoche prévue pour l'ouvrir en déchirant la membrane, ce qu'il fit.

Il en extirpa une étrange chose molle et rose qui le laissa plus que perplexe.

« La fraise... » murmura-t-il à nouveau, l'objet sentait la fraise.

_C'est tout de même pas une sorte de bonbon ?_ pensa-t-il. _Hors de question que je bouffe ce truc. C'est trop bizarre._

« Tu joues avec des capotes Malfoy ? » lança une voix dans son dos.

Drago fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha l'objet qui coula dans l'eau.

« Je ne te savais pas si puéril. » reprit Harry qui s'approchait, tout sourire, nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Bizarrement le brun tenait un croissant dans sa main.

« Comment ça puéril ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. » fit Drago bougon. « Tu es crasseux, tu pues le sexe, toi aussi. Viens par là. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix alanguie.

Harry se glissa dans l'eau entre les jambes de Drago et commença à l'embrasser doucement avant de lui mettre le croissant dans la bouche.

« T'a pas faim ? »

Drago acquiesça, en secouant sa main droite pour faire partir la mousse et les gouttes d'eau avant de se saisir de la viennoiserie.

« Comment as-tu mis la main là-dessus ? » fit Drago en décortiquant le pauvre croissant avant de le croquer lentement, morceau par morceau.

Le sort réservé à la viennoiserie, comme une douce torture, hypnotisait littéralement Harry.

« Dobby ? Ce nom te dit quelque chose ? » répondit-il finalement, un petit air évasif sur le visage.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? »

« C'était un elfe de maison du Manoir Malfoy avant, voilà pourquoi. » rouspéta Harry en commençant lui aussi à se laver les cheveux.

Drago leva un sourcil méprisant.

« Potter, il y a presque trente familles d'elfe de maison au manoir Malfoy. Cela donne quelque chose comme deux cents elfes en tout. Tu n'espérais pas que je me souvienne d'un certain… Dobby. » ricana le blond.

« Mais celui-ci a trahi les codes de l'éthique des elfes pour me prévenir d'un… complot monté contre moi. Tu sais bien… héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Chambre des Secrets et autres conneries. »

« Deuxième année. C'est bon, je me souviens. Môssieur Potter a parlé le Fourchelangue cette année là et s'est fait bien détester par tout le monde sans même mon soutien pour envenimer la situation. » répliqua Drago en enfournant le dernier coin du croissant dans sa bouche. « C'est donc le cher Dobby qui te couvre dans tes escapades pour t'apporter à manger. C'est cool ça, tu pourrais rester cacher à Poudlard pendant des années sans qu'on te trouve, avec un allié pareil. »

« Tu n'es pas surpris que cet elfe soit à Poudlard ? »

« Pff, ça sent l'embrouille à plein nez cette histoire. Dumbledore est forcément passé par là. » Drago haussa les épaules. « Je sais qu'il met le Manoir sous écoute constante, tout comme le Ministère d'ailleurs. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais pour notre deuxième année, il se pourrait que ce… Dobby ait été envoyé pour camoufler le gros d'un… secret. Un secret plus important. »

« Tsss… Un secret qui justifierait de mettre en circulation le journal intime de la pauvre enfance traumatisée de Voldemort ? C'est gros quand même comme parade. »

« J'étais encore trop jeune à l'époque, mon père ne me racontait pas ses… affaires. Maintenant, grâce à toi, je dois m'occuper de tout, comme un grand, alors que je suis encore à l'école. » Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de reprendre : « Si je me suicide, tant je suis oppressé, ce sera de ta faute, Potter. »

Harry le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds en se malaxant machinalement le crâne, la mousse lui dégoulinant sur le visage.

« Hey Harry, je te fais marcher. Est-ce que j'ai une tête de suicidaire ? »

« Je te connais si peu… Qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait d'être en fait un garçon sensible et dépressif ? Tu peux me passer l'eau, s'il te plait, j'ai du shampoing dans les yeux. »

Le Serpentard régla l'eau à la bonne température et tendit le pommeau de douche au Griffondor, en le détaillant distraitement pendant qu'il se rinçait les cheveux.

« Tu es sûr de me connaître aussi peu ? Moi, j'ai l'impression de tout savoir de toi. » fit le blond évasif. « Peut-être que c'est juste parce que tu es le Survivant. »

« Ou peut-être pas. Je ne crois pas, pour ma part, avoir saisi toutes les subtilités qui te fassent aussitôt sortir hors de tes gonds. A part toucher à ton nom, ton sang, ton père, etc.… L'honneur des Malfoy, en gros. C'est un peu facile. » acheva Harry qui se frottait maintenant le corps avec une éponge naturelle.

« Mais efficace. » souligna Drago.

« Il n'empêche que toi tu touches partout là où ça fait mal, pas seulement moi, mais tout le monde. Tu dois avoir un putain de sens de l'analyse, car quelle que soit la situation tu choisis parfaitement où appuyer pour faire péter un câble à n'importe qui. Alors que moi, à part te traiter de sale fifils pourri gâté à son papa Mangemort lèche-botte à Voldychou, je ne vois pas trop. »

« Tu connais encore moins de choses sur mon père que sur moi. Il n'a fait que son devoir d'héritier, il a suivi ce que lui disait son père. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être un Malefoy. D'être l'unique héritier d'un nom pareil. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de décevoir, tu ne le dois pas. En gros tu n'as pas le choix car tu es le seul ayant le pouvoir de faire perdurer la lignée. Est-ce que tu comprends l'importance du sang et de la magie là dedans ? J'aime mon nom, mais il n'est rien à côté de cela. Tu ne peux, peut-être, même pas le concevoir, mais essaye d'imaginer que tu as une famille qui compte sur toi, que tout repose sur tes épaules, que ton destin est déjà tracé, ne ferais-tu pas tout pour la rendre fière ? »

Drago se tut un moment en dévisageant Harry, qui le regardait encore avec des yeux totalement ahuris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te choque ? » demanda Drago.

« Rien… » rougit Harry en détournant le regard, avant de reprendre timidement : « Mais pourquoi avoir choisi Voldemort ? Pourquoi s'être mis de son côté ? »

Drago soupira.

« C'est… à cause du Ministère, et des idées qu'avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Tu veux dire éliminer les moldus et les Cracmols et les sorciers au sang… impur ? Quel est le rapport avec le Ministère ? »

« Cela ne date pas d'hier. En fait, au fur et à mesure des siècles, le monde magique se recroqueville sur lui-même. Le ministère de la magie passe des accords avec le monde moldu pour laisser libre champ au gros de la populace, au détriment des sorciers qui sont en large minorité. Les Moldus polluent la planète et la magie naturelle se meurt à cause d'eux. La terre va devenir une sphère morte si ça continue comme ça. Mais ils continuent de pire en pire, ils se font des guerres dont la puissance dévastatrice nous échappe, des espèces animales disparaissent chaque année, les catastrophes naturelles se multiplient, les climats se dérèglent... Ils sont le mal, la vermine de ce monde, dégénérés car coupés du flux magique et naturel de la planète. Ils vivent dans leurs villes de métal et de béton, respirent la pollution et transpirent le stress. Et pendant ce temps, le ministère de la magie pose des interdits et des tabous sur notre monde. Le port de la baguette devient obligatoire, maintenant cela semble normal de recevoir sa baguette à dix ans et de faire de la magie grâce à un bout de bois en prononçant des sons absurdes, mais ce n'était pas comme ça avant. Avant les sorciers étaient eux-mêmes intrinsèquement magiques, pas besoin de crins de licornes ou de ventricules de dragon. Les gens sont tellement conditionnés que s'ils en venaient à perdre leur voix, ils deviendraient impuissants ! C'est absurde ! Les licornes, les dragons, tous ces animaux tombent dans le domaine des légendes peu à peu, alors qu'est-ce qui est en train de se produire à ton avis ? Pendant ce temps, le ministère continue son travail et rend, petit à petit, la magie blanche ou noire, correcte ou mauvaise. Certains rites sont perdus à jamais. Une magie bridée et conventionnelle est enseignée aux enfants sorciers comme aux sangs-mêlés. Les Sang-pur et les Sang-de-Bourbe se mélangent, le monde magique devient de plus en plus fragile et c'est la rupture. Notre monde s'effondre lentement sur lui-même, irrémédiablement. C'est comme un arbre pourrissant dont les racines se rabougrissent peu à peu, la chute est inévitable. Alors quand des mages noirs et puissants, comme Grindelwald ou Voldemort, s'opposent aux Ministères en voulant réhabiliter la magie dite « maléfique » et les rites anciens, les familles de sang pur ne peuvent que suivre. Mais… Voldemort nous a montré son vrai visage et hélas, il n'est qu'un fou surpuissant avide de pouvoir et d'immortalité. Sa montée au pouvoir ne provoquerait l'échéance qu'encore plus rapidement. Peut-être sommes-nous après tout une race trop ancienne, désuète et vouée à disparaître. .. Tu aurais mieux fait de rester moldu, Potter. Mais de toute façon, eux aussi courent à leur perte - la vie n'existerait pas sans magie. »

Il termina sa réplique en dessinant distraitement des symboles dans la mousse à la surface de l'eau.

« Ce… C'est impossible, tout ça ! » gémit Harry désespérément.

« Ha oui ? J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu peux être aussi convaincu de choses que tu ne connais qu'à peine ! »

« Les gens autour de moi ! Ils ont beaucoup trop d'espoir en eux pour que ce que tu dis soit vrai ! »

« Des Griffondors, tous… » fit Drago en haussant des épaules. « C'est dans leur nature d'être optimiste, mais ils se voilent la face. Pire ! Ils ne daignent même pas se poser de question ou s'informer. On leur dit que telle magie est noire, donc mauvaise, ils l'acceptent. Poudlard a mille ans d'age, donc c'est une école super, etc., etc.… »

« Rogue ! Il est un Serpentard pur et dur, lui ! Il fait partie de la résistance. » s'insurgea Harry.

« Oui, mais lui ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu ne t'imagines pas que Rogue fait ça pour sauver le monde, quand même ? Il se… venge… désespérément, même. »

« Comment ça, il se venge ? Comment ça désespérément ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer le charisme, la beauté, la prestance de Lord Voldemort quand Severus Rogue l'a rencontré, il y a près de vingt ans ? » demanda Drago. « …Il avait notre âge. »

« Nan, là j'ai du mal ! C'est un serpent albinos ! Il est grand et tout maigre ! C'est la pire mocheté à forme quasi humaine que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Après Queudvert… »

« Potter ! Réfléchis ! Il n'a pas toujours été fou et moche ! Bref… Je pense que… – tiens-toi bien ! – à vrai dire, Rogue aimait Voldemort plus que tout. Il aurait donné sa vie pour sa cause, il lui appartenait, tu comprends ? Et… petit à petit, Rogue a vu la vérité. Imagines-tu ce que c'est de voir la personne que tu aimes se transformer en monstre méconnaissable ? Rogue a dû se sentir trahi, il a dû haïr Voldemort autant qu'il l'aimait pour avoir détruit son présent ainsi que le futur qu'il faisait miroiter à ses Mangemorts, la cause pour laquelle ils avaient accepté d'être marqué dans leur chair. Rogue l'a trahi à son tour et aujourd'hui encore, il n'a qu'une idée en tête, anéantir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est devenu. Pourtant il s'en veut de sa trahison, il s'empêche de profiter de la vie, à part cette haine, il ne lui reste rien. Je suis certain qu'il aimerait être tué dans cette guerre. »

« C'est… Cette histoire n'est pas crédible une seconde ! Rogue ? amoureux ? Naaan, impossible ! Il est aussi résistant et romantique qu'un cancrelat ! » s'offusqua Harry sous le sourire moqueur de Drago. « Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi, tout en sachant cela, les anciens Mangemorts se sont remis au service de Voldemort ressuscité. Il était affaibli, ils auraient pu faire les choses autrement, tous se liguer contre lui spontanément, par exemple. »

« Mais les Mangemorts ne sont pas des idiots, ce sont les Griffondors qui agissent sans plan comme ça ! Il fallait qu'ils constatent d'abord la situation par eux-mêmes, l'analyser. Il est mille fois plus sage de faire d'abord allégeance et ensuite de voir. Et puis la marque des Ténèbres doit être quelque chose de tellement puissant. Même moi, j'ai du mal à imaginer ce qu'ils ont dû ressentir quand leur Maître les a de nouveau appelés. Peut être que l'espoir et la foi sont revenus en eux, aussi brûlants qu'avant. Peut-être que… la folie de l'un corrompait le mental de tous. Je ne sais pas. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

« C'est bizarre. » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? »

« La guerre me paraît comme… mise en relief tout à coup. Avant je me disais qu'il y avait les pauvres gentils d'un côté et les grands méchants de l'autre. Maintenant, même les Mangemorts, même Voldemort lui-même, me semblent… humains. »

« Notre cinquième année ne t'a t-elle rien appris ? Le Ministère fait partie du ''gentil côté'' et regarde comme il est corrompu. »

« C'est vrai, mais… j'avais dû les mettre dans le camp des méchants. Vous, les Serpentards étiez devenus leur brigade inquisitoriale, alors… »

« Alors si les Serpentards étaient dans le coin, c'était forcément le mauvais côté c'est ça ? »

« Oui… »

« Ha ! Ta connerie me stresse, Potter. »

« Je ne pense plus comme cela depuis que je vous connais un peu mieux. Mais toi par contre, tu penses toujours sans nuances ! Pour toi tous les Griffondors sont des crétins impulsifs et sans cervelle ! »

« C'est vrai… » Drago élargit son sourire narquois. « Je mérite d'être puni pour mon impertinence, SurvivorMan. »

« Hein ? Quoi SurvivorMan ? Comment ça te punir ? » suspecta Harry avant de reprendre subitement, des étoiles plein les yeux : « Ho… Moui, te punir, bien sur ! Tu as été vilain ! Très ! Méchant ! Un vrai connard ! Voui voui voui, il faut que je te punisse ! Mais certainement, viens par là… » se pourlécha Harry en attrapant le Serpentard par la taille pour le ramener contre lui et lui mordiller le cou.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le bain, mais les baignoires magiques étaient ainsi faites que l'eau n'y refroidissait jamais, ou très peu.

Harry s'occupait consciencieusement du cou de Drago, le mordillant, le léchant, le suçant…

« Ne… Ne me fais pas de suçon. » haletait Drago. « C'est trop moche. »

« Si je veux d'abord ! » répliqua Harry en se précipitant sur la gorge blanche du Serpentard. « Et puis, je dois te punir pour sept années entières ! Tu te rappelles ? ''Petit pote Potter''… Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit pote Potter ? »

« Haaa… » gémit Drago en s'accrochant aux cheveux de Harry. « Qu'est ce qu'il baragouine le balafré ? »

« Il te baragouine qu'il va te baiser comme nul autre ne l'a jamais fait. » susurra Harry en attrapant brusquement Drago sous les fesses pour le soulever et le poser sur ses genoux, tout contre lui.

« Ah nan ! C'est hors de question ! Un Malefoy ne se fait pas mettre ! Où t'as vu ça, Potter ? » pesta Drago en se débattant.

« Tss tss… Tu sais ? » ricana Harry en attrapant les bras du blond pour les lui bloquer dans son dos. « Le Malefoy, il a déjà écarté les cuisses devant moi, et plus d'une fois. Alors il arrête de faire son effarouché, le Malefoy. Est-ce que j'ai fait mon saint Potty, hier soir ? Nan ! Alors, ce matin, c'est ton tour de passer à la casserole. »

« Même pas vrai ! » s'offusqua Drago. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas montré si j'ai vraiment écarté les cuisses comme tu dis, le soir de la pensine ? »

« Tu étais déjà en train de crever de honte à la seule vue de me prendre moi. Tu t'imagines si… tu m'avais vu te grimper dessus et… aller et venir en toi ? Tu n'aurais pas simplement saigné du nez à ce moment-là. »

« Je… ne te crois pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas ! » fit Drago en essayant de se libérer.

« On va dire alors… qu'aujourd'hui est… ta ''vraie'' première fois. » murmura Harry d'une voix sensuelle. Lâchant les bras captifs, il commença à faire courir ses mains dans le dos et sur les fesses d'un Drago devenu tendu et silencieux.

_Giaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Lemon !_

_Maintenant ! Trop fou !_

_On sort son drapeau, on se prépare mentalement!_

_On ouvre ses mirettes !_

_C'est paaaaaaaaarti !_

Harry avait placé le Serpentard de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait plus se soustraire à son emprise et à son désir.

Pourtant Drago avait d'abord essayé de se débattre - il avait peur d'être pris, peur de la douleur, peur d'avoir mal, peur de la honte, peur de son désir… désir qui malgré tout surpassait sa peur.

Alors à présent il se laissait aller, les bras ballants, ses jambes enserrant de part en part le corps du brun, les fesses posées pile poil là où il fallait pour que leurs virilités entrent parfaitement en contact.

Quand Harry voulait lui mordiller le creux de son épaule, Drago tendait le cou pour le rapprocher de sa peau et à chaque coup de langue, ou de dents, il frissonnait de volupté sous les à-coups du Griffondor.

Il sentait les mains de Harry parcourir son corps, et il se tordait, se cambrait et se tortillait, que ce soit pour échapper à leur emprise ou, au contraire, pour mieux leur permettre de l'explorer.

En parlant d'exploration, justement les doigts du Survivant voulaient découvrir une certaine partie de son anatomie.

« Desserre les fesses, Drake. » murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond.

« Je… tu me traites de… de coincé du cul, Potter ? » gémit Drago, sursautant quand les mains lui écartèrent les fesses pour introduire un doigt en lui.

« Haa… Tu me fais mal... » tenta le Serpentard en renversant la tête en arrière, tandis que Harry souriait et s'amusait avec l'un de ses tétons.

Tout en se délectant du torse de son amant, le Survivant commença à onduler des hanches dans un mouvement fortement évocateur, allumant lentement mais sûrement un feu dans les entrailles du blond.

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus prononcés et à chaque coup Harry jouait un peu plus avec le cul de Drago, entrant et sortant encore et encore.

Sa bouche d'un côté, ses coups de reins de l'autre, son érection qui se frottait langoureusement contre sa jumelle… tout cela sut faire oublier petit à petit à Drago son appréhension, et l'habituer finalement à cette nouvelle forme de plaisir.

Il se mit d'ailleurs à se cambrer et à onduler également pour l'accueillir un peu plus en lui, plus vite ou plus loin.

Harry en profita aussitôt pour glisser un deuxième doigt - le sacripant !

Drago se re-crispa immédiatement en gémissant.

« Tu… tu me fais mal ! » glapit-il entre douleur et excitation en se saisissant des cheveux de Harry pour les tirer violemment en arrière.

La vision que le Serpentard avait devant lui était à perdre pied : un Harry fou de désir… son sourire pervers, presque machiavélique… sa bouche entrouverte qui haletait, se pourléchait, et se mordillait sans vergogne… ses yeux verts rendus flous par l'envie ( _…et sa myopie ! Bah vi, il a pas ses lunettes dans le bain !_ )… son torse nu et affolé par une respiration saccadé…

Drago ne put résister à lui attraper les lèvres méchamment pour lui faire payer cette douleur infligée avec tant de délectation - il avait complètement oublié que lui aussi avait fait ce genre de chose à peine la nuit dernière, pratique la mémoire sélective !

Dans l'impulsivité de ce baiser, Drago oublia complètement la douleur et il commença même à gémir follement en en réclamant plus.

Pourtant, quand Harry ajouta un troisième doigt besogneux, Drago le repoussa complètement en suffoquant.

« On arrête ! » s 'écria-t-il. « Je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! »

« C'est ç'qu'on va voir ! » Harry le souleva brutalement pour l'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, envoyant valser au passage bon nombre de produits de douche au sol.

« Tu… tu fais quoi ? » demanda Drago suspicieux en résistant contre Harry qui voulait lui écarter les jambes.

« Je ne peux pas te sucer sous l'eau, sale fouine. » se moqua le brun avant de s'abaisser en se pourléchant des lèvres rehaussées d'un sourire démesuré.

Harry se saisit du sexe de Drago et commença à enrouler sa langue tout autour, bavant de façon plus qu'obscène, tout en continuant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le blond retint son souffle pour ne pas laisser les gémissements qui lentement l'étouffaient sortir de sa gorge - bordel, il allait le rendre fou à force de le chauffer comme ça !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement s'enfiler le petit Griffondor comme d'habitude !

Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait passer à la casserole, bon sang !

Qui avait décrété que les rôles étaient interchangeables !

Le blond glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure du brun et déplaça chaque mèche de cheveux qui s'interposaient entre leurs échanges de regards lubriques.

Harry sourit encore avant de happer brutalement le sexe raidi à l'extrême de Drago celui-ci ne put retenir une seconde de plus ses gémissements quand il se sentit buter au fond de la gorge du brun.

Drago nageait en pleine volupté, ses doigts crispés à l'extrême dans les cheveux noirs accompagnant le mouvement, rendant parfois le rythme plus ou moins rapide.

Il était vraiment délicieux de se laisser donner du plaisir par Harry Potter, là, dans cette baignoire.

Drago vit la main du Griffondor fourrager maladroitement dans les flacons tout en continuant ses allées et venues humides sur son sexe.

Bientôt, il comprit ce qu'il cherchait : un flacon de lubrifiant.

« Que… Harry, je… » murmura Drago alors que Harry venait de lui mettre la fiole dans la main.

« Débouche-là… » ordonna-t-il entre deux coups de langue.

En tendant sa main droite, le survivant fit comprendre au Serpentard qu'il voulait du liquide dans sa main.

Drago semblait réticent, alors le lion se mit à mordiller le serpent et à lui faire moult choses délicieuses des promesses plein les yeux.

_Tu acceptes je continue. Tu refuses et tout s'arrête ! Tu seras terrrrriblement frustré et je ne te laisserai plus jouer avec moi_, semblaient dire les orbes verts.

Aussi Drago s'exécuta docilement en gémissant, il déboucha le flacon et versa un peu de son contenant à l'aveuglette dans la main de Harry.

L'air fut envahi par une odeur piquante et épicée, un parfum qui lui faisait monter le sang à la tête, un effluve qui le privait de tout son oxygène, une senteur le rendant tout frissonnant…

_Un aphrodisiaque_, comprit-il.

Harry semblait lui aussi drogué par l'arôme, il haletait et gémissait en se serrant contre le ventre de Drago, il murmurait tout un tas de choses incompréhensibles, le forçant à écarter les jambes un peu plus et à se pencher en arrière pour qu'il puisse bien s'occuper de son cul.

Drago s'exécuta, il était tellement excité qu'il n'était plus très sûr de quoi que ce soit.

Quand il sentit les doigts de Harry le pénétrer à nouveau, le blond cria de plaisir, s'il avait eu mal ou peur avant cela il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Harry fit glisser lentement ces doigts hors de son amant et il retendit sa main.

« Encore Drago… » murmura-t-il.

Comme un automate empourpré de plaisir, Drago versa encore du lubrifiant sur la main de Harry.

Ce simple geste lui enflammait le bas-ventre et il se cambra en écartant les jambes un peu plus pour montrer son envie de « plus loin » et de « plus fort ».

Harry recommença, et Drago se tortillait de plaisir sous ses doigts, de son autre main il se saisit de son sexe tendu et se mit à aller et venir énergiquement.

En cet instant, le Serpentard n'était plus qu'un corps frémissant et criant de plaisir, littéralement au bord de la jouissance.

« Putain, Dray… Si tu savais comme t'es beau quand tu gémis comme ça… » murmurait Harry. « Quatre doigts Dray… Je t'en prie… Laisse-moi te prendre… »

Sans attendre de réponse clairement formulée – Drago en était bien incapable – Harry se saisit de ses hanches et le ramena dans l'eau contre lui… sur lui…

Il le souleva et le positionna pour que son sexe puisse se frayer son chemin à la moindre poussée, pourtant Harry ne bougeait plus, il restait là, comme ça, haletant, suppliant, pantelant de désir...

« S'il te plaît… Je te veux… tellement… je veux être en toi… Dray… » susurra-t-il contre la bouche du Serpentard, tout gémissant d'anticipation.

Alors Drago fit ce que tout deux réclamaient… il donna la petite impulsion… juste ce qu'il fallait.

Lentement d'abord – parce qu'il avait encore un peu peur d'avoir mal.

Il se sentit pénétrer par Harry et cela était divin.

Le plaisir fut si intense qu'il crut qu'il allait venir, là tout de suite, comme le presque puceau qu'il était. ( _Puceau du cul ! Huhuhu !… hum, c'est pas le moment de rire_. )

Il se calma en essayant de reprendre son souffle, ce fut avec une joie malsaine qu'il remarqua d'un œil que Harry se retenait, lui aussi, à grande peine de venir.

D'un seul coup de rein, il s'abaissa totalement sur Harry, criant – un peu de douleur mais surtout de plaisir.

« Haaa… putain ! » ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper le Griffondor. « Qu'est-ce que t'es bon »

Drago lui sourit, puis commença à bouger - lentement, sensuellement…

Harry enroula ses bras autour de son corps pâle et luisant et posa tendrement son visage dans le creux de son épaule, se laissant envahir par les poussées de plaisir que faisait déferler les va-et-vient languissants du Serpentard.

Drago entendait le jeune homme lui murmurer tout un tas de choses : des mots doux et obscènes, des expressions moldues, et même des murmures en fourchelangue… le tout entrecoupé de gémissements, de cris, de hoquets de plaisirs…

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce babillage érotique était bien plus excitant que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu.

Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait jouir rien qu'en écoutant le Survivant lui parler de ce ton excité, haletant, un peu désespéré aussi.

Il était celui qui se faisait prendre, et pourtant il n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression de faire perdre pied à quelqu'un… de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un…

En fait, il se sentait fort, bizarrement fort, tandis que Harry semblait se fondre en lui.

Drago le fit taire en l'embrassant sauvagement, il ne voulait pas venir tout de suite.

Puis il se renversant en arrière, son dos butant contre la baignoire, et il incita du regard le brun à bouger, à aller et venir en lui, de plus en plus fort.

La position était idéale pour se repaître du spectacle : Harry, grand, mince, finement musclé, au dessus de lui, les ongles plantés dans ses hanches, qui le prenait de plus en plus brutalement envoyant l'eau du bain tremper le sol de la salle de bain.

Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Ce qu'il réclamait haut et fort ?

« Plus vite… plus fort… comme ça… » C'était à peine s'il ne sortait pas des choses comme ''baise-moi'', ''défonce-moi'', ''fais-moi mal''...

Et Harry faisait tout se qu'il lui disait, ralentissant ou accélérant à la voix comme une monture docile, les yeux fanatiques plongés dans les siens, la respiration de plus en plus difficile.

« Je… je vais venir Dray… viens avec moi, s'il te plait… branle-toi. » commanda le brun d'une voix rauque et suppliante.

Drago s'exécuta - _lui aussi était bien dressé pour son Rirry_.

Il posa la main sur son sexe et suivit la même cadence que les coups de reins qui le martelaient.

Il suffoqua tant c'était bon, ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier de plus en plus fort tant le plaisir déferlait rapidement et puissamment.

Il ne savait plus rien, il ne voyait plus rien – peut-être avait-il fermé les yeux, il ne savait plus - la jouissance qui montait en lui n'était plus contrôlable, et il vint en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier trop fort.

Sans doute était-ce un réflexe conditionné : _Un Malfoy fait toujours hurler les autres, de douleur ou de plaisir. Un Malfoy ne hurle pas, un Malfoy ne pleure pas._ (…Dicton Malfoyen numéro quatre.

Drago sentit presque immédiatement après que Harry stoppait les va-et-vient, il avait du venir lui aussi et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

La grande explosion blanche dans son esprit s'évaporait et peu à peu il retrouva toute sa tête.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Drago, encore tout essoufflé, remarquant que Harry n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il restait là à le regarder, sans savoir quoi faire, en se mordant la lèvre comme s'il se refusait le droit de briser le silence, une lueur triste dans le regard, lui aussi était encore un peu haletant de leur partie de jambe en l'air mouillées.

« Je… » commença Harry difficilement. « Non, ce n'est rien. Pardon, c'est rien. » bégaya-t-il en se retirant pour reprendre sa place plus loin dans le bain.

« C'est ça… Et je m'appelle Weasley aussi, non ? » railla Drago, cachant que la réaction de Harry le paniqué sérieusement. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a, bordel ! »

Sous ses yeux révulsés, il vit Harry fondre en larmes, pour une raison inconnue cela lui brisa le cœur et il ne put s'empêcher de l'agripper désespérément pour le ramener contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... » supplia Drago, le visage dans le cou du brun - il avait bien envie de pleurer lui aussi tout à coup.

« Je… je me disais que ce serait con si… si je te disais… que… je t'aime… maintenant… alors qu'on vient de baiser ! Je ne veux pas donner l'impression de… d'aimer… de t'aimer pour ton cul… mais je t'aime ! » cria le garçon en hoquetant et pleurant contre Drago. « Je me disais que je t'aimais, Drago… et ça me fait mal de le dire. Pardon. Excuse-moi de tout gâcher. »

Harry continua à pleurer en se cachant dans les cheveux blonds du Serpentard qui ne savait plus que dire.

Si Drago pensait à ses sentiments, s'il essayait de les exprimer en mots, une sorte de grosse boule dans sa gorge et ses entrailles se formait, un sentiment de peur et de mal-être qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin…

Cela faisait mal, et peut-être que s'il avait vraiment essayé de prononcer ces mots-là, il aurait lui aussi pleuré.

Il comprenait Harry, il avait même l'impression de le ressentir… d'être lui !

Mais par-dessus tout il était bizarrement heureux.

Il avait entendu des centaines de ''je t'aime'', mais cette déclaration maladroite, ce garçon en larmes contre son épaule, lui vrillait le cœur.

Il resserra son étreinte sur lui, il le serra de toute ses forces et enfouit lui aussi son visage dans son cou.

« Alors… disons que tu n'as rien dit, d'accord ? » chuchota Drago, caressant. « Faisons comme si tu n'avait rien dit, et j'attendrai que tu trouves un moment plus propice pour t'écouter. Et si me baiser te met dans cet état, je veux bien recommencer. »

Il sentit Harry sourire dans son cou.

« C'est bizarre que tu dises ça, parce que justement, je me sentirais bien de remettre ça, là, tout de suite - enfin peut-être hors de l'eau cette fois-ci. » murmura Harry malicieusement, cachant encore quelques sanglots dans sa voix.

« Ah nan ! C'est mon tour cette fois ! Et maintenant que je sais ce que c'est, ça risque d'être… acrobatique ! » s'extasia le Serpentard, faisant rire Harry.

Il se rincèrent tous les deux à grande eau bouillante, s'engouffrèrent dans une seule et unique serviette immense et se dirigèrent en chahutant vers la petite chambre sombre.

Que les cours soient commencés depuis longtemps, ils n'en avaient cure !

Pour les deux amants, la matinée fut longue en rebondissements…

_Huhuhu, calembour !_

°oOoOo°

Il était midi à la table rouge et or.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, et Ginny s'étaient recroquevillés en huis clos pour observer la carte du maraudeur tout en grignotant distraitement.

« Ils bougent ! » s'écria Neville.

« Chhhhhut ! » persiflèrent les trois autres.

« Neville ! Bon sang ! » le réprimanda doucement Hermione. « La discrétion, tu connais ! Merde ! » _( ndJilian : Moudiou di boudiou !)_

« Désolé. » fit le Griffondor tout penaud. « Mais ça fait depuis hier soir qu'on guette cette carte. Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de me réjouir qu'ils quittent enfin leur nid d'amour ! »

« Ils se dirigent vers nous. » chuchota Ginny toute excitée. « Ils doivent avoir faim après cette folle nuit passer à… euh… discuter… réfléchir… philosopher sur la vie… la mort… tout ça… »

« Oh, ça va ! » s'exclama son grand frère. « On a saisi le concept ! »

« Mais Ginny, on en sait rien, après tout, de ce qu'ils ont fait ! » lança Hermione sceptique. « Pourquoi tout de suite imaginer ces choses-là ? »

« Tsss… Mione, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde ! » grogna Ron. « Tu l'as bien vu hier soir ! Pourquoi deux mecs passeraient la nuit à roucouler comme des morveuses alors qu'il y a… hum, bien plus intéressant à faire ? »

« Et puis… » murmura Neville tout rougissant. « …il était vraiment plus que temps pour Harry de… décompresser ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! » s'offusqua Hermione.

« Bah tu sais avec les entraînements, tout ça… Je crois que Harry avait besoin de… d'autre genre de combat… » reprit Ron, défendant son ami un peu empoté.

« Vous vous trompez totalement sur son compte ! Harry a besoin d'amour avant tout ! Pas de baise ! » sermonna Hermione.

« Et bien on va le savoir tout de suite. » fit Ginny qui était la seule à suivre la progression des petites écritures sur la carte du maraudeur. « Ils arrivent bientôt, dans cinq… quatre… trooois… Hein ? Putain de merde ! Ils se sont encore arrêtés ! J'espère qu'ils vont faire du vite fait ! »

« Ginny ! » s'écrièrent ensemble Hermione et Ron.

La rouquine leur intima de se la fermer, les yeux toujours rivés sur la carte.

« Ils se sont séparés. Malfoy arrive ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Go ! » s'écria-t-elle, souriante comme tout, le doigt en l'air comme le signe ordonnant à un DJ d'envoyer la musique.

Le prince des Serpentards fit son entrée habituelle dans la grande salle : somptueux, droit, arrogant et fier.

Comme l'on était à peine en début de repas, son arrivée ne fut pas remarquée outre mesure.

Il était simplement étrange de le voir venir seul, sans ses acolytes autour de lui.

Pourtant, pour des Griffondors et surtout des Serpentards avertis, d'infimes détails étaient perceptibles : un sourire nettement moins froid que d'habitude, des cheveux pas aussi parfaitement laqués en arrière, et - surtout ! - il portait, en dessous de sa cape et de son uniforme de Poudlard, les mêmes vêtements qu'hier !

Maaan Dieuuuuu ! La honte suprême ! 

« Ils ont baisé, c'est sûr ! » s'écria Neville.

« On sent à mille lieues à la ronde le mec qui a pris un pied d'enfer ! » s'extasia Ginny à l'unisson.

« Nan, mais faut vous faire soigner ! » rouspéta Ron qui décidément avait beaucoup de mal à entendre sa petite sœur sortir des énormités pareilles.

« Harry arrive. » le coupa la rouquine. « Trois… Deux… »

« LA FERME! » hurla Hermione si fort que personne ne remarqua l'arrivée de Harry, vu qu'ils s'étaient tous retournés pour dévisager l'hystérique.

MacGonagall fronça sévèrement des sourcils et Hermione se fit toute petite.

Harry traversa la salle discrètement et s'assit entre ses deux meilleurs amis avec un sourire tellement béat que durant quelques secondes ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire eux aussi, tout aussi stupidement, lorsqu'ils croisèrent son regard brillant - sa joie les contaminait sérieusement !

Hermione se reprit la première en s'essuyant discrètement le coin de l'œil.

« Harry. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça. » soupira-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Ron acquiesça joyeusement, Ginny et Neville s'échangeaient des regards lourds de sous-entendus.

« Raconte ! » ordonna la jeune rouquine. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et… la fouine bondissante ? »

« Ginny ! Ces choses là ne se demandent pas ! » s'insurgea Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry avec des yeux de chaton humides et la bouche tremblotante - tout en elle criait : ''alors alors alors !''

Harry souffla, mais ce n'était pas d'agacement, il repensait à sa nuit, à sa matinée crapuleuse, à Drago, à ses bras, à ses yeux, à son odeur, à sa voix…

« Je crois que… j'ai de nouveaux souvenirs tout frais pour créer de super Patronus de la mort qui tue. » lâcha Harry en rêvassant les yeux au ciel – artificiel – touillant distraitement dans une assiette vide.

Les Griffondors poussèrent soupirs et exclamations de pure extase.

« Mais comme c'est meugnon ! »

« Alors c'est l'amûûûr ! »

« Et dire qu'il y a même pas un an on en faisait de la bouillie de serpents, snif. Je regretterai ces moments là. »

« Ho oui, les Serpentards transformés en morve ! On les regrettera ! »

« Dis, c'est un aussi bon coup que ce qu'en disent les rumeurs ? »

« GINNY ! »

°oOoOo°

Pendant ce temps la, à la table des Serpentards, l'atmosphère était moins propice à la rigolade.

« Rogue te convoque ce soir dans son bureau, Dray. Il n'a pas du tout cru à ce fulgurant mal de crâne. » se renfrogna Pansy avec une moue boudeuse. « Je crois qu'il va te passer un de ces savons ! »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Tu comprends, quand il a vu que Potter n'était pas là, il était comme un fou – enfin, comme un fou version Rogue, bien sûr. C'était Noël, pour lui ! Mais comme tu n'arrivais pas non plus… » sourit Blaise.

« …il a totalement changé d'attitude. » murmura Gregory tandis que Théodore acquiesçait énergiquement de la tête.

« Il était furax ! Enfin… furax version Rogue. » reprit Blaise amusé.

« A part les Serpentards, personne n'a rien remarqué. Londubat a fait exploser tranquillement son chaudron, comme d'habitude, et les Scrouts à pétard sont bien gardés. » railla Pansy.

« Alors si je comprends bien, à part que Rogue va me faire un big sermon sur mon odieux comportement indigne d'un Préfet en chef - SURTOUT d'un Préfet en chef de Serpentard ! - tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes ? » fit Drago en souriant en regardant la table des professeurs d'où Rogue le dévisageait dubitativement.

« Et bien si on omet que nous sommes en temps de guerre, qui plus est dans le camp CONTRE le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps, oui, tout va très bien. » ironisa Blaise en grignotant pensivement un bout de pain.

« On a une réelle chance, Blaise. Il est temps de mettre mon plan sérieusement à exécution. Rogue verra bien que je n'ai pas chômé ces deux dernières semaines quand je lui annoncerait… certains changements. » sourit Drago.

Les Serpentards se dévisagèrent les uns les autres avec un sérieux presque effrayé.

« On est vraiment partis… maintenant… » murmura Pansy la voix brisée.

Le blond acquiesça et tous se replongèrent pensivement dans leurs assiettes sans pour autant plus d'appétit.

Drago dirigea son regard vers la table des Griffys et comme s'il l'avait senti, Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

Le Serpentard eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique qui traversa ses pupilles et parcourut tout son corps à partir de sa colonne vertébrale quand le Survivant le dévora du regard avec cet air parfaitement… ravi.

…_Un poil con même_, pensa Drago qui lui souriait pourtant exactement de la même façon.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

**NDA :**

* * *

Salut, apparemment la grande majorité d'entre vous nous réclamait la suite pile poil du chapitre précédent, un lemon. (ndJilian : tu m'étonnes. OBSÉDÉES !) Bah nan, je ne voulais pas ! Ce moment devait être trop parfait pour que je l'écrive. C'est à chacun de s'imaginer son _Perfect Moment_ à soi. (ndJ : perso le mien c'est quand ils sont tous les deux dans _mon_ lit.) J'ai préféré commencer ce chapitre exactement comme le tout premier de cette fic, par le réveil de Dray – oui sauf que là, il s'en souvient ! J'espère que vous vous souvenez toujours des explications « in the water » du début de mon chap. Oui, celles avant le lemon ! Parce que je parle d'écologie ! Pitain de merde ! Ma fic prend des proportions totalement différentes là ! Dray et les vieilles familles de sang-pur voulaient sauver la planète de la lente destruction des moldus ! Comme c'est beau ! Je vais verser une larme ! (ndJ : faites gaffe, elle s'excite) Mais de toute façon, je suis sûre qu'à cause du lemon, certaines ont déjà tout oublié ! Tsss ! J'espère qu'y'a pas que ça qui vous maintient sur ma fic - l'espoir de les voir baiser - parce que j'en serai vraiment dégoûtée, ouiiiin ! ndJ : faites gaffe, elle s'énerve) Dites-moi qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui vous intéresse ! Pitié ! Mais bon, je suis finalement très fière de mon lemon, même si j'ai mis quatre putain de jours à l'écrire ! (ndJ : je confirme, on l'a attendu le lemon ! moi le premier ! mais bon avouez qu'une scène de baise aussi longue et réussie c pas super courant, j'ai quasiment rien corrigé ! respect intégral Levia-chama de mon cœur) 

Je remercie mon BTS, ah non, mon GTO ! Great Testeur Omnipotent ! Jilian le magnifique! ( Tss… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va nous inventer encore ! ) ( ndJ : eh ouais, après trois chapitres, on passe de BTS à GTO chez nous les bêta-testeurs ! Great Testeur Omnipotent, si c pas la classe ça ! ) En tout cas c'est grâce à lui que vous avez un chapitre tout beau tout corrigé si rapidement – en pleine période de bac, je vous le rappelle. ( ndJ : j'espère avoir des bisoux de remerciement parce que je me suis quand même bien sacrifié )

* * *

**RAR du chapitre 12:** ( en collaboration avec le GTO ex-BTS Jilian, nya ha ha )**

* * *

Lemon Curd :** Merci pour ta review, j'adore quand on me dit tous les points où c'était bien (ndJ : faut avouer, c'est long, y'en a plein). Et ceux aussi ou c'était pas bien : le lemon écourté ? Bah celui-là je ne voulais pas le gâcher en l'écrivant, mais j'en ai écrit un autre ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses ! Bisous ! Je me languis de tes remarques ! 

**Serpentis Draco :** Nan ! Po la suite ! Faudra s'imaginer cette nuit-là ! (ndJ : …ou alors me le demander, je suis au courant de tout ! nya ha ha ! mais c po gratuit !) Mais bon, y'a un ti Lemon ( de quatre pages ) quand même ! Huhuhu. Alors ? C'est bien ? J'espère que tu as aimé le reste aussi. Bisous !

**Angelina Delacour :** Et bah nannnnnnnnnn ! La scène ne s'est pas trouvée dans ce chapitre ! Et toc ! Dans le tome 5, on voit dans la gazette du sorcier que le manoir Malfoy se trouve dans la région du WiltShire, c'est la région ou ce trouve Stonehenge. Toute cette région est connue pour ses Mégalithes et ses Tumulus. Stonehenge a 5000 ans environ, et est un lieu associé à la magie cérémonial et aux astres. Ce n'est pas écrit dans les livres, ce n'est que déduit à partir de cette petite anecdote dans la gazette du sorcier. Voilà. Va lire le site de la Pensine pour en savoir plus ! (ndJ : sous-entendu : démerde-toi un peu ! lolilol ! mais non mais non je déconne…) Bon j'ai quand même écrit un Lemon de quatre pages, alors j'espère qu'il t'a satisfaite pour longtemps et que tu as aimé le reste aussi. Bisous.

**Onarluca :** Si tu imaginais une suite directement après le chapitre précédent, bah c'est râpé. Mais y'a quand même un Lemon, alors j'espère que tu es contente. (ndJ : t'as un peu intérêt après le temps et l'énergie qu'elle y a dépensé !) Bisous.

**Mili Black :** Oui oui, tu as déjà reviewé plusieurs fois par chez moi ! Si tu imaginais une suite directement après le chapitre précédent, bah c'est râpé. Mais y'a quand même un lemon, alors j'espère que tu es contente (ndJ : elle radote, là, non ?). La pièce de Harry représente sûrement l'envie d'enfermer Drago dans son cœur avec lui, un truc comme ça. Tu dis que mon Drago est quelqu'un de spécial, j'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus, s'il te plaît ! (ndJ : il est spécial parce qu'il est beau c'est tout ! tu parles à une fille je te rappelle ! cherche pas à complexifier ! mdrrr ! j'vais me faire tuer moi !) J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu et pas seulement le lemon. Bisous !

**Lélou :** Merci d'être allée voir mes dessins. Au début j'étai très manga aussi, (ndJ : je suis mangafan à fond ! j'en ai près de 500 ! sans compter les doujins !) après je suis passée par d'autres choses plus européennes, maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir un style à moi. En tout cas moi aussi j'aimerais vraiment rentrer dans l'histoire et être une Serpy, snif. Mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ! Kiaaa ! (ndJ : surtout que d'après les tests, t'es une Serdaigle, ma vieille… comme moi même si je suis pas mal Griffy aussi… et vous les zamis !) Sinon merci d'avoir tant ri de mon chapitre, merci de ne pas avoir réclamé le Lemon, et j'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre. Bisous !

**Amy Keira :** Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais, j'espère que tu l'as aimé. Bisous ! (ndJ : bisoux de moi de même)

**Garla Sama :** Non je n'ai pas décri la nuit, j'avais pas envie de la gâcher. Mais j'espère que tu me pardonnes ? (ndJ : fais gaffe, elle a sorti sa hache) Merci d'avoir tant aimé mon chapitre précédent. Bisous !

**Black Sharne :** Merci d'aimer mon histoire et mon ti Théo mimi trop trognon. (ndJ : hanyaaaaan Théo mon amour ! il est tellement chouxxx ! '' j'ai fait des nouveaux drapeaux juste pour lui et Blaise, qui nen veut, qui nen veut !) Merci pour tous tes compliments détaillés, j'adore. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a bien plu. Je t'embrasse, bisous.

**Ange de un Cisme :** (ndJ : ah tiens, c'est l'autre aolienne au pseudo trop chelou XD) Merci d'avoir trouvé mon chapitre drôle. Mais comment ça tu trouves Dray connard dégueulasse ! Ha nan ! Cela ne se peut ! Snif… Dray s'amuse, c'est tout… Ouinnn ! Il l'aime son Rirry ! Mais il adore le faire chier ! Bon… il recommencera plus ! Il sera un bon ptit Lover Boy ! (ndJ : comme moi ! et comme Tomoki ! de toute façon lui et moi on est aussi mignons ! aaah nan Levia-chama pas tapeeer!) Ne le déteste plus !

**Cltho :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'encourage réellement ! Car tu aimes tout : les personnages, les situations, le plan de guerre de Dray… ça fait plaisir, ça change de ceux qui ne me parlent QUE de la scène du moulon sur Rirry ! (ndJ : po contente la Levia… mé c vrai qu'elle est énorme cette scène alors je comprends tout le monde XD) Je suis aussi très contente que tu aies saisi ce que cache comme sous-entendus la salle sur demande qu'a créé Harry. Bref, je te remercie d'être une si bonne lectrice et bonne revieweuse. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap. Bisous ! Je t'adore ! Et j'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé ! (ndJ : j'espère que le mien s'est bien passé aussi ! j'en sais rien en fait j'y étais qu'à moitié ! j'y ai fait des jolis dessins d'ailleurs ! mdr !) A plus ! (ndJ : bisoux, et respect, parce que ton pseudo ça fait trop clito ! lolilolll! )

**KenKen :** Merci d'avoir tant ri à mon chapitre précédent. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît aussi. Bisous ! (ndJ : de toute façon, avec un pseudo pareil, t'as pas le droit au contraire. …mé naan jrigole il est mimi)

**AlineMCB54 :** Je prends des libertés sur les pseudos moi, fufufu. Et pourquoi pas une chambre avec les deux ? Harry devant, Dray derrière, nan ? Kiaaaaaaaaa ! Moi je veux bien ! (ndJ : et moi au milieu !)

Miss Felton Malfoy : Heureuse de t'avoir bien fait rire ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi. Bisous !

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Encore un pseudo de folle ça, MDR ! (ndJ : il est trop classe !) Vi il y avait tellement de demande pour le lemon, que le voilà ! Magie ! (ndJ : magie tu parles, t'en as ramé ma vieille ! loul !) J'espère que tu l'as aimé ! Bisous !

**Griselle :** Salut ! Merci d'aimer ce chapitre ! Théo et Blaise sont mes persos « inventés » préférés, alors oui j'aimerais y revenir dessus, mais c'est dur. (ndJ : kyaaah oui oui oui Blaise x Théo powa ! il est d'ailleurs en prévision que je les reprenne dans une fic perso après la fin de celle-ci, mais chuut secret '') Pourquoi tu aurais aimé avoir le ciel comme salle sur demande ? Dis- le moi, cela me fera peut-être avancer, ou peut-être pas, car Théo est profondément traumatisé à la base à cause de son père Mangemort. Ce qu'a dit Blaise ( il l'a dit car cela est tellement gros que personne ne le croit parmi les Griffys ) (ndJ : quels bécilles) est pourtant la pure vérité : Théo a tué son père – c'est pourquoi il voit les Sombrals, tout comme Luna, depuis sa première année – ; la mort d'un parent fait prendre conscience de la mort même aux plus jeunes. Le pourquoi de cet acte n'est pas encore révélé. Je ne sais pas si Théo va pouvoir surmonter tous ces traumatismes. A la base il ne le devait pas, mais il est tellement mignon que j'essaye. (ndJ : kawaiii Théo-kun !) Je t'embrasse, te souhaite un bon week-end et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre : le Lemon mais surtout le reste ! Bisous !

**Vega264 :** Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre précédent, et comme tu me disais que ça laissait présager le lemon, bah tu fais partie de celles qui m'ont poussé à le faire. (ndJ : heureusement que vous étiez là… euh hum je fais mon gros pervers là XD) Au début j'étais un peu énervée, mais finalement je suis contente du résultat. Si on m'en réclame encore j'en remettrai ! (ndJ : c'est pendant la guerre qu'on baise le mieux ! …mais je raconte quoi moi…) Je t'embrasse et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre : le lemon mais surtout le reste ! Bisous !

**WonderBabe :** Huhuhu, Coiffure Parfaitor, hinhinhin ! Il faudrait que je replace ça ! Mon dieu j'ai une scène trop marante dans la tête ! Avec une Luna en phase excitation sexuelle puissance 4 ! (ndJ : sur une échelle de un à trois !) J'essaierai de la faire ! C'était effectivement un collier de pattes chantantes ! Bravo ! Tu as gagné le droit de… ah zut tu l'as déjà dessiné… C'est marrant parce que presque à chaque review tu me dis ce que tu voudrais écrire ! Et au final ! Rien ! Honte à toi ! (ndJ : je fais un peu pareil, bienvenue zau club '') Bon je te laisse de la plume mais pas du cœur ( huhuhu… quelle phrase conne, que j'ai pourtant écrit moi-même dans mes lettres d'amur d'adolescente ) et j'espère que tu me diras plein de choses sur ce lemon, mais aussi sur le reste ! Bisous ! J'attends tes critiques ! (ndJ : et tes compliments ! et tes remerciements ! et un bisou aussi pour la route)

**Wendy Malfoy :** Oui c'est ça, mes Serpentards sont très proches et soudés car c'est dans la nature de leur maison d'être comme ça, de se serrer les coudes pour être plus fort que seuls. L'amitié, ces conneries là, ils n'en parlent pas, même s'ils le sont peut-être. Sauf Blaise, lui tout le monde a capté qu'il kiffait Théo ! Honte sur lui ! Mauvais Serpy ! (ndJ : même Théo, et surtout Théo, et c'est bien là le blème) La zone, c'est les cités mal famées. Le zonard, c'est celui qui traîne dans la cité mal famée, voilà donc pour l'explication. (ndJ : tu connais pas ? tu sors d'où ? XD) Merci pour toutes tes précisions sur ce que tu as aimé dans mon chapitre, ça me fait très très plaisir ! J'adore les reviews comme ça ! (ndJ : …'suis jaloux 'èé') Toi aussi tu avais l'espoir d'un lemon donc vala ! J'espère que tu l'as trouvé bien écris, mais aussi que tu as aimé le reste ! Bisous !

**Farahon :** (ndJ : une rescapée du Gondor ? mwa ha ha ha!) Vi, beaucoup de gens ont aimé cette jalousie. Bisous !

**Lovely A :** Tu devrais imposer le Yaoï a ton demi-frère ! Le Yaoï doit dominer le monde ! MOUHAHAHA ! (ndJ : me rappelle une image sur ton blog cette réplique… lolilol ! mais sinon oui ! tout à fait ! le Yaoï doit dominer le monde ! mais on sait toutes et tous et moi le premier que les mecs hétéros sont souvent curieusement récalcitrants ! pourtant j'ai essayé…snif…) Sinon, je suis contente que ma fic t'ais fait rire comme ça. Pour te satisfaire, j'ai donc écrit ZE LEMON, snif ça a été très difficile (ndJ : on le saura ! mdr !). J'espère qu'il t'a plu, mais que tu as quand même aimé le reste ! Bisous !

**Lysanthius :** (ndJ : alors toi tu vas souffrir… hum… bonjour ! ) Désolé de te faire trépigner mais mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus lourds et sérieux, pire ils sont corrigés ! Alors ils sont plus longs à écrire…(ndJ : hey, c'est pas vrai, je suis rapide ! ' ') D'un autre côté, j'ai maintenant plus de reviews qu'avant ! Héhé ! (ndJ : en plus elles sont commentées ! enfin c'était pas prévu mé bon XD) Je suis contente que tu aies lu « Attrape-moi ! Si tu peux… » j'espère que tu l'as bien lue après « Esprit, es-tu là ! », parce que sinon tu risques de pas comprendre pourquoi Rirry court comme ça après Dray (ndJ : bah si, il veut baiser, normal non ?...). Je sais qu'il y a énormément de fautes, snif. Si tu veux être toi aussi ma beta-lectrice j'en serais ravie ! (ndJ : COMMENT ! TRAHISON ! JAMAIS JE NE LACHERAI MON POSTE ! FAUT PAS REVER NAN PLUS !) Parce que j'adore ma première fic moi ! Mon adresse msn c'est : folleasequiparait arobazounet-chouchounet hotmail point com (ndJ : et tant qu'on y est moi c'est motenaii signebizarrequiressembleàunAquisemortlaqueue hotmail pitipoint com, histoire qu'on se jalouse mutuellement plus directement. ). Vala ! Sinon, la cité que je décris n'est pas en banlieue. Presque ! J'aperçois le périf de ma fenêtre, mais je suis toujours dedans Paris ! Et pis nan, ça va, je ne trouve pas ça hideux ! (ndJ : tu parles, c'est la zone ! mdr, désolé, là c'était mon côté gosse de riche qui s'est exprimé. ) C'est là où je vis donc, heuuu je préfère rester vivante tu vois ? (ndJ : c'est sûr que ça aide dans la vie) Prendre la vie du bon côté, etc… Cette citée est très calme, je ne me fais pas agresser ni rien, y'a des bancs et des arbres, un peu… alors on va pas chipoter ! Maintenant pour un Dray qui débarque là dedans… C'est sûr ! C'est dur ! Pansy n'est pas déprimé à cause de la cité, mais à cause du monde sorcier en lequel elle croyait. Elle ne veut plus sortir, plus utiliser la magie. Enfin… J'aime mes Jumeaux (ndJ : avec un grand J !) moi aussi ! Enfin bref ! Revenons à cette fic ! Je suis contente que tu aimes Luna et la scène du « rendons Dray fou de jalousie » très drôle. Contente contente ! Tout le monde a ri ! Je suis doué en drolitude finalement ! (ndJ : à fond ! mais… tu en doutais… :-) Pour moi, c'est une chance d'avoir des parents passionnés ! Moi mon père a une super biblio de livres de science-fictions ! Je ne suis pas que fan des manga, j'aime beaucoup les BD européennes aussi. Tu n'as pas aimé NANA ! Je suis choqué ! C'est un manga tellement bien ! (ndJ : COMMENT ! décidément on va s'engueuler ma vieille ! c'est le manga le plus culte de tous les temps, avec GTO ! tu veux mourir ! c'est ça tu veux mourir ! bon je me calme mais quand même…) Et pis Théo est carrément inspiré de Shin'ichi, le pitit bishô ! (ndJ : aaaah Shiiiin mon Amour ! Amour de ma vie avec un grand A et un grand V ! dès que j'ai 100 000 yens je t'appelle !) Moi mes manga, c'est plutôt : Dragon Ball, Gunnm, Akira, Chobits, Video Girl, I''s, Ai Suru Hito, Nana, Paradise Kiss… (ndJ : moi je fais pas ma liste parce que c'est trop long et qu'on s'en fout lolilol !) Voilà… Je suis d'accord que ça te fasse chier que JKR dise que Harry est petit, maladif et malingre, mais d'un autre côté tu l'aimes donc tu le trouves beau comme ça ! Tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il est beau, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Moi Drago je l'aime pour sa personnalité et son charisme de petit con pété d'orgueil, il a beau être beau comme un ange, je n'oublie pas que son visage est sans cesse déformé par son caractère ! Je ne sais pas si tu connais Vegeta dans DBZ, c'est le prince des Saïyen ! Il est à peine plus grand que Krilin ( un nabot ) et il se fait tout le temps rouster la gueule. Mais il est tellement charismatique et torturé que je kiffe à mort ce perso ! (ndJ : moi z'm pas trop Toriyama-sensei.) Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Moi faire des contresens ! Où ça ! Moi radoter ! Hiarrrrgh ! Heureusement que tu m'aimes toi ! Snif ! (ndJ : boudiou, monde cruel !) Sinon pour le Dray qui a pas été assez jaloux, c'est bizarre car j'ai eu une review qui me disait que Harry n'avait pas le droit de rendre jaloux Drago mais que le contraire ça allait ! (ndJ : comme quoi… !) Comme je ne peux pas faire les deux en même temps, ce sera au gré de l'histoire que je me laisserai porter…(ndJ : depuis quand tu prends en compte les reviews ! loul !) bien que l'idée de Luna retentant une prise sur Drago me laisse rêveuse, huhuhu. Bon d'accord j'ai saisi la chose : Un Malfoy ne crache pas ! Un Malfoy fait cracher les autres. (Dicton numéro 16.) (ndJ : devoirs de vacances, inventez les 106 autres.) Oki oki ! Lundi ou Mardi! Folle que tu es ! Je suis resté 4 jours devant une page blanche à me demander comment faire ce putain de lemon que tout le monde me réclamait, ou presque ! Toi au moins tu me l'as pas imposé alors je t'aime oussi ! Pour les guillemets c'est extrêmement simple ! FF étant un site anglais a viré tous les symboles n'étant pas utiles dans sa langue pendant un moment. C'est - heureusement ! - revenu ! Mais on ne peut toujours pas faire de tiret devant les phrases de dialogue, alors j'ai prit l'habitude d'écrire avec des guillemets. Bien obligé ! (ndJ : ya pas de petites étoiles non plus, et pas de petits signes rigolos tirés des caractères spéciaux de Word… bouhouhou…) Mais au final j'aime bien, c'est clair comme ça. (ndJ : ouais d'abord c'est pluss bô, alors ta bouche ' ' na !) Même si je regrette les tirets quand même ! Voilà je crois que tu comprends maintenant le pourquoi des guillemets. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, le lemon et le reste. Bisous !

**Titi Anaelle Malfoy :** Merci d'aimer mon chapitre et la relation entre tous mes Serpy ! (ndJ : et vive Blaise x Théo XD !) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et le lemon, même si tu n'étais pas de celle qui l'ont réclamé. Merci pour ça aussi. Bisous !

**Vert Emeraude :** « J'espère qu'on ne l'a pas attendu pour rien » ! Snif, cette review m'a fichu un coup. On dirait que tu ne lis mon histoire que pour ça ! Bah en tout cas je l'ai fait, voilà… j'espère que tu l'as aimé au moins. Snif… (ndJ : mais t'es pas bien tu me l'as déprimée maintenant ! obsédée sessuelle !)

**Jessy :** Merci pou ta tite review enthousiaste et sympathique. Merci d'avoir aimé mon chap et surtout la scène du « Rendons tous ensemble Dray fou de jalousie ». Bisous ! (ndJ : il est venu, le temps/de faire chier les méchants/de rendre Dray jaloux /en se jetant tous au cou /du Survivant à genoux…)

**Vif d'Or :** Nan Harry est courageux, il reste malgré que (ndJ : aaaah 'malgré que' ! je le laisse pour que vous voyiez l'horreur de la chose ! boudiou que c'est laid ! je me meurs à petit feu !) Dray drague à tout va ! C'est ça le courage ! Huhuhu… Vi vi vi, le Lemon… Voilà… J'espère qu'il te plaît au moins. Bisous !

**Luce W :** ''Neville sait'' ! Vi j'aime aussi ce plan. D'accord Harry ne rendra plus jaloux Drago comme ça, de toute façon il a pas intérêt pisque Drago ne va plus tenter de se ravoir une pareille scène ! Enfin, tu m'as comprise ! (ndJ : faut pas trop le soûler mon Drakychouchounet à moi… tiens qu'est-ce donc que ce poignard effilé dans ma poitrine… on dirait que je ne peux pas prendre autant de libertés que Pansy…) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisous !

**Patdrue :** Merci d'aimer ma fic mais là, ta review m'a choqué ! Je crois qu'il y a un truc que tu n'as pas saisi ! (ndJ : j'avoue, moi aussi j'ai été shocking, revois tes classiques !) Un sang pur, puuuuuuuuuuur ! pur depuis des millénaires ! Il ne peut donc pas avoir des parents qui viennent de chez les Moldus ou de chez des sang-mêlés, encore moins de Cracmols ! Drago est un sang-pur car depuis le début de sa lignée, qui remonte à plus de 5000 ans tout de même, ses ancêtres ne se sont mariés qu'entre sorciers de pure souche originelle. Tu comprends ? (ndJ : capito !) Harry est un sang-mêlé et pis c'est tout ! Kiaahahahaha ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap. Bisous !

**Lyravage :** Les larmes aux yeux de ma fin ! Boudiou di moudiou ! (ndJ : ah mais non c'est mon expression ça ! copiteuzz !) C'est trop d'émotion de recevoir des reviews comme ça ! Ha nan c'est pas que t'es fatigué ! Tu es triste et toute émotionnée c'est bien plus classe ! Surtout pour ma fic ! (ndJ : hein qu'elle est bien !)

**Pomme :** La scène c'est dans Terminator deux qu'elle est ! Quand Sarah Connor essaye de s'échapper de son asile de fous, huhuhu. (ndJ : moi je l'ai pas vue, j'ai rien compris.) J'espère que la suite t'a bien plu. Bisous.

**Jilian :** Décidément aujourd'hui ça a été la folie ce chapitre ! On croit que c'est finit… ET NON ! Ça continu ! Je t'avais dis que ff ne prenait pas les caractères bizarres mais tu m'as foutu des smileys partout, ça me fend le cœur de te dire ça, mais ils vont sans doute être virés par le site. En tout cas j'adore tes interventions ! J'espère que tu le referas ! C'est la classe ! Pour le truc de faire de Lysanthius une bêta lectrice, bah c'est pour corriger ma 1ière fic, je sais que tu voulais le faire aussi, snif… Mais je t'adore, tu le sais ! En tout cas, je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé à bosser là dessus toute la journée, merci merci merci ! 1.77 c'est pas trop grand c'est juste 3 centimètres de plus que moi ! Alors ces chaussures, ça le fait avec le pant ? Tu me l'as même pas dis michant ! Enfin si… tu me le dis dans ta RAR que ça le fait ! C'est vrai qu'avec ta voix, je suis désolé de te dire ça mais t'es plutôt en passe de devenir un futur seme… hum… Je t'ai casé là ? Mais attend de plus avoir de boutons et surtout d'avoir un peu de poil au menton ! teint toi les cheveux en noir et avec tes jolis yeux, tu feras un beau Takumi ! Kiaaaaa ! Copain des cavernes ! Tsss… il va venir avec sa massue et il va te fendre le crane ! Hahahaha ! Ouais enfin… C'est vrai en plus, pfff… La honte… Je suis contente que tu sois bon au théâtre ! Tu vas aller au conservatoire plus tard ! La classe ! T'es un artiste alors ! Trop bian ! Ton petit frère à l'air bien parti pour être un tombeur, fufufu… Là j'écoute la musique de l'ingénieur informaticien je me pète de rire, huhuhu… Tu peux pas me faire peur question rêves, j'en ai fait des pires : une fois j'étai le petit chaperon rouge – la tenue et tout - et le bûcheron ma fait des choses pas très catho, trop grave même, avec une branche d'arbre (bah vi c'est un bûcheron !) Et pi j'en ai fait d'autres zoophiles alors bon… Tu t'égalises les cils ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ! T'es chelou toi ! Heuuuu… j'avoue que je ne sais pas ou caser Denis dans ma Happy End de folie… Mais c'est un petit frère qui ne respecte rien ! Son grand frère est amoureux de Harry et non seulement il le copie lâchement ! Mais en plus il roule une pelle à Rirry devant lui ! La rage nan ! Tu lui aurais pété sa gueule toi aussi si tu étais Colin ? En parlant de ff7, tu sais s'il va sortir au cinéma ? Mici mici d'avoir aimer ma fin comme elle est, hihihi ! Pour le bêtisier en effet ce sera sûrement pour plus tard ! Tu n'as qu'a m'aider aussi ! Mais 13 ça porte-bonheur, boudiou di moudiou di foutrediou ! C'est le numéro de Marseille et aussi le jour de ma rencontre avec mon copain : vendredi 13 ! Bon sur ce, je file mettre enfin ce putain de chap de merde de folie de foutrediou ! Je t'embrasse mon GTO ! J'aimais bien gothique testeur… Plus plus… ( ça m'étonnerai que tu arrives à faire la 300ième reviews…)


	14. Négociation avec un Malfoy

**Titre: Rappelle-toi. **

**Chapitre 14: Négociation avec un Malfoy **

**ndJilian : le chapitre est déjà posté depuis un petit mois, mais étant revenu de vacances (malgré moi), j'ai pu le corriger comme à mon habitude bien que très à la bourre. Ceci est donc la version 2.0, corrigée remaniée et tout et tout. Enjoy !**

Drago était seul dans les bas-fonds glacés des cachots de Poudlard.

Debout, pensif devant la porte des appartements de son directeur de maison, le jeune homme replaça nerveusement une mèche à peine décollée de la masse gominée de ses cheveux, prit une longue et calme inspiration, et tapa enfin à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit, l'ayant reconnue par enchantement, pour laisser Drago s'avancer à l'intérieur.

Il devinait que le professeur Rogue l'attendait plus loin devant l'âtre ronflant, assis confortablement dans son canapé de cuir sombre, une multitude de copies étalées devant lui côtoyant bon nombre de livres et autres revues diverses du monde magique - ou non ; une fois ou deux déjà Drago avait surpris un titre de magazine moldu faisant référence à la science et l'astronomie parmi le désordre du bureau professoral.

Rogue, ce soir-là, se trouvait effectivement dans la position dans laquelle Drago se l'était imaginé.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, professeur ? » demanda poliment le Préfet en chef.

Rogue acquiesça et sans même relever la tête lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil voisin.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent interminablement alors que Drago regardait le professeur raturer rageusement une copie de ses propos acerbes à l'encre rouge.

Au bout d'un moment, Rogue posa sa plume noire et se massa les tempes avant d'enfin rompre le silence.

« Drago… » commença-t-il comme si le jeune homme était la source de tous les maux de la terre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Potter? »

Drago eut le souffle coupé. Il s'attendait tout sauf à ça.

Des reproches doucereux sur son comportement oui, des sermons longs et douloureux en veux-tu en voilà, sûrement, des remarques sournoises et acerbes en pagaille, et même une retenue, pourquoi pas ! ou encore un Doloris, au pire !

…Mais cette question ! Jamais il ne s'y serait attendu.

Il restait silencieux et vaguement pétrifié dans son attitude un peu trop calme quand Rogue tourna son regard noir vers lui.

« Tu te demandes peut-être comment je puis être au courant de… cette abjecte relation ? » reprit l'homme avec une telle hargne que Drago avait envie de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et de se faire tout petit. « C'est pourtant simple, il m'a suffi de jeter un banal sort de révélation sur ma pensine, le matin même où tu me l'as ramenée. Je me demandais à quoi elle avait bien pu te servir, et j'ai été fortement… ulcéré quant à la teneur des pauvres mirages que le sortilège a bien voulu me révéler. »

Drago se maudit pour son inconscience, il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait avoir absolument confiance en personne, et surtout pas en un vieux Serpentard roublard aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu.

Il ravala ses sombres pensées et attendit la suite des remontrances en essayant de se recomposer un parfait petit visage d'ange qui ne trompait absolument plus personne et Rogue encore moins.

C'est que le directeur de maison connaissait bien le type Malfoyen.

Depuis ces onze dernières années, il était passé par tous les stades de Malfoyerie possibles et imaginables avec le spécimen Lucius, de deux ans à peine son aîné.

Alors ce n'était pas le fils qui allait le surprendre !

Oh que non !

Et même si Drago partousait avec tous les Weasley réunis, il ne serait pas surpris, non non !

Non non non !

NON !

_Mais bon sang, croyez-le ce pauvre Rogue ! Il va nous faire une syncope, là ! Il nous dit non, c'est que c'est non ! On ne met pas en doute la parole d'un professeur, bande d'impertinents !_

« Pendant des jours je n'y ai pas vraiment cru. Il y a peu, j'avais presque oublié cette déplorable histoire me disant que ce ne pouvait être qu'une des élucubrations grotesques auxquelles s'amusent parfois les objets magiques pour contrarier leur possesseur. » narra Rogue en prenant une pose tragique. « Mais depuis quelque temps, ton comportement vis-à-vis de tes fonctions et tes responsabilités de préfets laissaient nettement à désirer, alors le doute est revenu poindre en moi. »

Drago déglutit.

_Nous y voilà_, pensa-t-il.

« Votre petite escapade ce matin - _à mon cours _- ainsi que votre… si _discrète_ entrée énamourée au déjeuner d'aujourd'hui m'ont littéralement… achevé. J'exige des explications. » souffla Rogue en dardant sur le jeune homme son regard froid et implacable, celui qui liquéfierait sur place n'importe quel Londubat au meilleur de sa forme.

Décidément Drago n'aimait pas être autant dans le collimateur de son directeur de maison.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il prenne le Rogue dans le sens du poil.

« Je suis désolé, professeur. J'ai conscience de l'absence de tout bon sens dans mon comportement ces derniers temps. Je reprendrai correctement mes fonctions de préfet en chef dès ce soir. »

Rogue acquiesça à la manière de quelqu'un qui pensait quelque chose comme _tu as intérêt mon petit, ou sinon tu revivras le calvaire d'être une fouine bondissante à coup de pied au cul._

« Je peux toutefois expliquer mes absences et mon désintérêt momentané pour les cours par une raison hautement importante - bien plus importante que la perspective des examens d'ASPICs de fin d'année. » divulgua Drago sous le ton de la confidence.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en étouffant à moitié un soupir de désespoir.

Évidemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago voulait lui révéler, et croyait dur comme fer que le jeune homme allait lui sortir une excuse pitoyable alors qu'il était certain que le jeune homme avait baisé tant et plus depuis deux jours.

Le blond étira ses lèvres en un rictus sadique.

Rogue comprit finalement qu'il devait peut-être l'écouter sérieusement et le rapport élève à professeur s'effaça de lui-même pour laisser place à une certaine tension.

« J'ai décidé de choisir mon camp. » déclara solennellement Drago, d'un air qui tenta son professeur de sortir une vanne facile à propos de son orientation sexuelle mais il se reteint de justesse sans rien laisser paraître de son dilemme.

« De plus, je ne me suis pas contenté de le décider, je me suis assuré d'être entouré de mes compagnons de Serpentards ainsi que des élèves les plus intéressants du tout-Poudlard. » continua Drago.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, mais si tu me disais enfin où tu veux en venir... ? » argua Rogue.

« J'ai eu l'idée d'un plan, que j'ai mis plus précisément au point avec d'autres - des personnes de confiance. Je pense que cela pourrait vous intéresser, vous, Dumbledore, et les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. »

« Ne trouves-tu pas ce projet trop ambitieux, Drago ? Je sais bien que tu es un Serpentard intelligent, et pas des moindres, mais il ne faudrait pas devenir trop présomptueux de ta valeur. »

« Je savais que vous ne m'accorderiez aucun crédit de prime abord. C'est pourquoi je vous ai préparé un dossier, où j'ai détaillé mon plan, par écrit, en schémas et par d'autres détails. Je vous le laisse afin que vous le lisiez à loisir. » fit Drago en tendant un étui de cuir noir qui protégeait plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin. « Si vous trouvez mon plan inintéressant, brûlez-le simplement. Mais je reste persuadé que vous n'en ferez rien. » acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu.

« Je verrai cela. » consentit Rogue en prenant l'étui. « Mais attention, je te promets simplement de le lire avec attention. Pour le reste, n'en sois pas trop sûr. »

Le préfet en chef acquiesça et s'apprêta à prendre congé de son directeur de maison quand celui-ci l'arrêta d'un ton autoritaire.

« En attendant, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous serai gré de reprendre sérieusement et efficacement votre rôle empreint de responsabilités. »

« Oui, monsieur. Bonne soirée, monsieur. » affirma énergiquement le blond avant de sortir et de refermer la lourde porte pour enfin libérer un soupir d'infini soulagement.

Les choses s'étaient finalement plutôt bien passées.

Drago se mit à marcher en caressant du bout des doigts les murs froids du couloir.

La pierre était rugueuse et froide, dure et sans vie, mais pourtant agréable, accueillante, comme empreinte d'une certaine ambiance…

Un peu comme une idée de sécurité et de sagesse…

…C'était certes agréable, mais bien moins délectable que la peau d'un certain petit Gryffy qu'il mourait d'envie de voir apparaître dans sa cape d'invisibilité au détour d'un couloir.

Mais l'amusement serait pour plus tard.

Pour l'heure, Drago était bien décidé à effectuer la plus étendue et la plus efficace des rondes jamais réalisées par un préfet en chef depuis la création de Poudlard.

Il devait bien ça à la merveilleuse coopération de son professeur de potions.

Drago croisa les doigts en remettant ses mains dans les poches.

Pourvu que son dossier captive sérieusement son professeur ! - voilà ce qu'il souhaitait de toutes ses forces.

Ce soir-là, le préfet en chef débusqua bon nombre d'élèves - notamment tous les couples camouflés dans les pires recoins de débauche que savait cacher Poudlard - avant de regagner très tard sa chambre gardée par le couple de géant de marbre.

Le lendemain arriva alors que Drago avait à peine dormi quelques heures bien peu réparatrices.

Comme cela arrivait parfois à Poudlard, un elfe de maison s'empressa énergiquement de le tirer des bras de Morphée.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie ! Monsieur Drago Malfoy, monsieur ! » trépignait la créature tout autour de son lit.

Drago se redressa, bougon, la coupe en pétard seulement sur un côté - problème de pli d'oreiller.

Il détestait ce genre de réveil - mais qui pouvait bien apprécier d'être extirpé violemment du sommeil par la voix de crécelle à la fois geignarde et trépignante d'un elfe de maison… ?

« Monsieur Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau, monsieur Drago Malfoy. Réveillez-vous, monsieur ! » continuait l'elfe disparaissant et réapparaissant de part et d'autre de la pièce comme s'il avait peur que le Serpentard lui saute à la gorge.

« Mais bon sang ! Cesse ce tapage ! »

Le pauvre être s'immobilisa, sa condition l'empêchant de désobéir à un ordre, mais il prit bien garde d'apparaître dans un coin éloigné et sombre.

Le Serpentard grogna, puis, semblant choisir d'ignorer les humeurs biscornues d'un elfe, décida enfin de se lever.

« Si tu es toujours là, c'est que tu as encore des choses à m'apprendre. » déclara le blond. « Alors dépêche-toi, qu'attends-tu ? » lui imposa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

« Monsieur Dumbledore, ainsi que le maître de potions Rogue, le professeur Fassbinder et le maître Animagus MacGonagall vous attendent avant l'heure du petit déjeuner dans le bureau du directeur. » commença la créature qui s'était rapprochée discrètement de la porte où avait disparu le préfet en chef. « Monsieur Dumbledore vous fait dire que le mot de passe pour la gargouille est _Dragibus_. »

Drago, qui s'était toiletté et peigné rapidement, sortit à demi nu pour se diriger vers son armoire afin de s'habiller, le visage illuminé par un sourire victorieux.

Son dossier avait sérieusement percuté l'esprit de son directeur de maison au point qu'il daigne le présenter aussi rapidement à Dumbledore.

Mais que le directeur le convoque aussi vite en réunissant tout le beau monde de l'Ordre du Phœnix résident à Poudlard, voilà une nouvelle très intéressante.

_Je suis un génie, voilà tout, _s'enorgueillit le Serpentard.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda-t-il en s'enfilant chemise blanche et pantalon noir, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers l'elfe de maison.

C'est là qu'il remarqua que la petite chose portait une foultitude de vêtements bariolés.

« Monsieur Dumbledore vous demande de me donner une liste de personnes que vous souhaiterez faire venir lors de cette entrevue. » couina Dobby - car c'était lui.

Drago enfila rapidement son long uniforme, ample et noir, marqué de son statut et du blason de sa maison.

Intérieurement, il se rappelait la conversation qu'il avait eut dans la baignoire avec Harry.

« Tu es un elfe libéré. » articula-t-il lentement en s'asseyant sur son lit en dévisageant l'elfe. « Tu t'appelles Dobby, tu étais au service des Malfoy et tu as trahi pour aider Harry Potter il y a six ans. »

Dobby se recroquevilla au sol en attrapant frénétiquement un bonnet vert, jaune et rouge - qui ressemblait plus à un sac qu'autre chose d'ailleurs - et se mit à pleurer et geindre bruyamment en s'essuyant le nez avec.

« Drago Malfoy, monsieur, je suis libéré et employé au service de Dumbledore, c'est vrai ! », s'alarma le petit elfe, « vous n'avez aucun droit de me punir ! »

Drago leva un doigt menaçant et désigna d'une part l'elfe et d'autre part un coin de meuble.

Aussitôt, Dobby se précipita et empoigna à pleines mains le coin de la table, s'apprêtant à se fracasser le crâne contre le bois, quand Drago éclata de rire et lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

« Tu as des réflexes très bien conditionnés pour un elfe qui porte tant de vêtements. » se moqua Drago.

« Monsieur Drago Malfoy, monsieur ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! » s'exclama Dobby qui n'avait pourtant pas lâché le coin de la table. « Je suis né au service de la famille Malfoy, mais je ne vous appartiens plus ! Je reste tout de même un elfe de maison au service de Poudlard ! »

« Tu me dis que tu te cognerais volontiers la tête contre les tables au moindre geste de n'importe qui ? » railla Drago.

« Parfaitement ! » assura Dobby d'une voix peu sûre et tremblante.

« Tu mens, créature. » fit Drago en nommant Dobby comme on lui avait appris à appeler les elfes de maison au manoir Malfoy.

Aussitôt, la _créature _crispa les coins de la table en murmurant des _« méchant Dobby, méchant Dobby » _hystériques, à deux doigts de passer à l'acte contre la table.

Drago éclata à nouveau de rire en refaisant le signe pour calmer l'elfe.

« Monsieur Drago Malfoy… » implora l'elfe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » se reprit le Serpentard avec un sourire sournois. « Je respecterai ta liberté. »

« Je ne vous crois pas ! » bouda l'autre.

« J'aurais quelques petites questions à te poser, mais ce sera pour un autre jour. M'entendras-tu si je t'appelle ? » lui-demanda-t-il.

« Je vous entendrai même si vous m'appeliez créature, Drago Malfoy, monsieur. » continua à bouder l'elfe.

« Très bien. Alors pour ceux que je souhaiterai avoir auprès de moi pour l'entrevue, c'est simple. Appelle Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Ce sera tout, tu peux y aller… Dobby. »

L'elfe de maison bariolé acquiesça et disparut accomplir sa mission dans un petit pop sonore.

« _Dragibus_. » prononça-t-il, devant la statue qui gardait le bureau du directeur, sans même prendre le temps de se demander d'où pouvait bien venir ce mot de passe particulièrement stupide.

La gargouille lui adressa un clin d'œil prédateur et disparut pour laisser place à l'escalier en colimaçon que Drago emprunta aussitôt, montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Son cœur battait la chamade et le stress lui tenaillait les entrailles.

Cette fois-ci, un simple soupir ne lui permettrait pas de recouvrer son calme ; aussi, sans même prendre le temps de reprendre un peu de contenance, il frappa à la porte.

La voix de Dumbledore ne se fit pas attendre.

« Entre, Drago. » lui parvint-elle à travers l'épais bois.

Sans attendre de paraître intimidé, il entra en conquérant en jetant un long regard circulaire pour jauger chacune des personnes présentes.

« Bonjour, professeurs. » fit Drago.

« Bonjour, Drago. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait demander aussi tôt, mais le professeur Rogue m'a fait part de ton… plan. » commença le directeur en tapotant le dossier relié de cuir noir juste posé devant lui sur son bureau.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil à son directeur de maison et croisa vivement le regard noir et froid de celui-ci.

« Tu dois bien te douter que si tu es ici c'est que ton plan nous a particulièrement intéressé. »

Le blond acquiesça se retenant à grand-peine de sourire de façon Malfoyenne.

« Je tiens à te dire que je suis très agréablement surpris de ton soudain engouement pour participer à cette guerre, mais je ne t'impatienterai pas avec cela aujourd'hui. » continuait Dumbledore.

_Et c'est heureux_, soupira intérieurement le Serpentard, sans toutefois laisser rien paraître de son impatience.

« Je t'ai fait demander d'appeler les personnes de ton choix. Je pense qu'elles ne vont plus tarder, alors avant d'aller plus loin dans la discussion, nous allons les attendre. » déclara le directeur en faisant apparaître plusieurs chaises autours d'une table basse mise comme pour prendre le thé. « Prenez place, chers confrères. Assieds-toi donc, Drago, ne sois pas timide - tu dois avoir faim ; je crois me souvenir que ton thé préféré est peu infusé et parfumé à la menthe. »

Drago prit place en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il adressa une rapide prière au grand Merlin pour que Harry arrive vite afin que le loufoque directeur lui lâche enfin un peu la grappe avec ses simagrées.

Ainsi se déroula la première partie de cette entrevue, peu intéressante, mais quelque peu nourrissante, ne durant heureusement pas plus d'un quart d'heure.

Ce furent Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger qui arrivèrent les premières.

Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient très droites et fières, parfaitement apprêtées.

L'une avait les cheveux longs, noirs et savamment ondulés, l'autre les portait tout aussi longs, d'une teinte châtain doré, et d'un frisé à la limite du crépu désordonné.

Entre elle, l'ambiance était aussi froide que sérieuse.

De toute évidence, elles ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, mais la mission dont elles se croyaient investies avait remplacé leurs humeurs réciproques.

Chacune prit place calmement comme le leur indiqua le directeur, mais si Hermione accepta une tasse de thé avec reconnaissance, Pansy préféra échanger un regard entendu avec son préfet en chef favori.

Harry, quant à lui, débarqua quelques minutes plus tard, aussi débraillé et dépenaillé que d'habitude.

_Il est pourtant le dernier, mais sans doute qu'en fait, il travaille son style broque « sorti tout droit d'un nid de Scroutts à pétard »_,s'amusa à penser Drago en détaillant le garçon.

…Oserait-il penser _son_ amant?

_Pas encore._

Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot amant qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt le terme possessif juste avant le fameux mot - très intéressant par ailleurs.

Après que chacun s'eût vu imposé une nouvelle tasse de thé, Dumbledore joignit ses longs doigts sous son menton et les discussions sérieuses purent enfin commencer.

« Bien, les professeurs ici présents on tous lu le dossier de Drago. Est-ce que vous autres, Pansy, Hermione, Harry, êtes pleinement au courant de son contenu? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Eh bien… » commença Hermione.

« Oui. » la coupa Pansy. « Drago projette donc de prendre en quelque sorte la magie ancienne de Stonehenge en otage. Celui-Dont-On-Ne… »

« Appelle-le Voldemort, je te prie. » la coupa sèchement le directeur.

Pansy le dévisagea avec quelque chose comme de la hargne au fond de ses yeux noirs avant de reprendre en articulant outrageusement à la française.

« Vol-De-Mort - selon Drago - accorde énormément d'importance à cette embouchure de flux de pure magie. Il y mettrait donc probablement toutes ses forces pour la reconquérir et c'est là que toute notre puissance alliée les attendrait afin de leur tendre un piège. »

« C'est très bien résumé. » concéda Dumbledore. « Le professeur Rogue m'a apporté à une heure assez avancée de la nuit dernière ce dossier ici présent, en m'affirmant que c'était sans doute l'une des meilleures idées d'offensives émises à ce jour. J'ai été très surpris de la personne dont venait cette idée. »

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'il pensait.

« Nous savons bien peu de choses de la légende de Stonehenge, mais une chose est certaine : seuls les Malfoy peuvent se servirent de cette porte. L'as-tu déjà fait, Drago? » demanda le directeur.

« Justement à ce propos, j'aurai une requête importante à formuler. » déclara très sérieusement le Serpentard.

« Nous t'écoutons. » l'engagea Dumbledore.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir si vous connaissiez le fonctionnement de l'ouverture de Stonehenge ? » demanda Drago.

« Bien sûr. » rouspéta le professeur McGonagall.

« D'après les légendes, seul les descendants de Malpercia Foyence seraient capables de rouvrir la porte du Nord à l'aide de leur sang pur et de leurs supplications. » récita Fassbinder.

Drago acquiesça.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait. » avoua-t-il.

« Où voulez-vous en venir? » le rudoya McGonagall. « Si vous n'en n'êtes pas capable, à quoi rimerait tout ceci? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en n'étais pas capable. Théoriquement, je devrais pouvoir l'ouvrir. Mais il est hors de question de faire des essais afin d'en être certain - je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi. » argumenta calmement le Serpentard. « C'est pourquoi, je pense qu'il ne faudrait laisser aucune occasion d'être plus fort de côté. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre où vous voulez en venir. » fit calmement Dumbledore en ôtant le papier brillant d'un bonbon au citron.

Harry était quant à lui tout à fait certain que Dumbledore voyait très bien.

D'ailleurs, sans doute que tout le monde voyait où Drago voulait en venir - à part lui - compte tenu des expressions qu'arboraient chacun.

Avait-il rêvé ou Rogue souriait?

Non, le visage de Rogue affichait réellement un sourire narquois, empreint de fierté.

Harry croisa les bras, bougon.

« Mon père, lui, a de nombreuses fois ouvert les vannes de Stonehenge. » fit Drago avec légèreté en posant nonchalamment son menton sur sa main.

Harry ne voyait toujours pas où il venait en venir.

_Quoi son père?_

_Il est à Azkaban, son père._

_Qu'il y reste !_

_Qu'il y crève, d'ailleurs._

« Imaginons que votre père ne soit pas en prison. » concéda Dumbledore. « Pourquoi accepterait-il de nous prêter main forte, à _nous_ ? »

_La question ne se pose même pas, _s'exclamait intérieurement Harry. _C'est un sale Mangemort ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il changerait de camp ?_

« Justement parce qu'il est enfermé à Azkaban depuis deux ans. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a laissé croupir là-bas, dans sa cellule crasseuse, avec les Détraqueurs comme seul compagnie. L'en libérer, en lui offrant à nouveau une chance, même infime, de retrouver son statut de Malfoy, serait amplement suffisant pour s'en faire un allié inconditionnel. » acheva Drago.

Harry bondit de sa chaise.

« J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu veux vraiment que ton père soit libéré ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Harry, rassieds-toi je te prie. » lui imposa Dumbledore avant de se retourner vers le Serpentard. « Nous ne pourrons jamais être certains de ce que tu avances, Drago. »

« Je sais bien. » souffla-t-il sans même accorder un regard au Gryffondor. « Mais que pensez-vous de simplement lui offrir de meilleures conditions de détentions, ici, à Poudlard. Il attendrait dans… une sorte d'appartement carcéral, avec des livres et toutes sortes de choses. On le préparera en quelque sorte au jour de l'attaque. Je pense que si l'on gagne la guerre ce jour-là, sa liberté ne sera plus remise en question par le ministère. »

« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé directement dans votre dossier, monsieur Malfoy ! » objecta sèchement la directrice de maison des Gryffondors.

Drago haussa des épaules.

« Je n'était pas vraiment sûr que vous accordiez quelque crédit à mon idée. Je n'allais pas dévoiler mes aspirations sans être certain de votre intéressement. Et puis, vous l'auriez rejeté purement et simplement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce ne va pas être le cas maintenant ? » questionna doucement Fassbinder.

« Vous avez eu tout le temps de discuter. Si nous sommes encore là, à en débattre alors que je viens de vous dire ce que je souhaiterais, c'est que mon idée vous intéresse vraiment. Alors si en effet vous accordez de l'importance à ce plan d'attaque, je vous assure que mon père est indispensable pour ouvrir et libérer la magie de Stonehenge à pleine puissance. Il l'a fait de nombreuses fois par le passé. »

« Évidement, il le faisait pour Vous-Sav… je veux dire Voldemort ! » houspilla McGonagall.

« Si c'est mon père qui actionne Stonehenge, Voldemort la sentira comme ouverte par l'un de ses hommes. Ce peut être une vraie chance de le pousser un peu plus dans un piège. » affirma Drago. « Et puis, il y a un autre problème : théoriquement, je ne suis pas encore en mesure de le faire moi-même, puisque mon père est encore vivant. Je ne suis qu'un héritier, et c'est lui qui est magiquement considéré comme le descendant le Malpercia Foyence. Je ne recevrai cet héritage qu'à sa mort. »

Un silence pesant s'installa sur la salle.

« Si ce n'est que cela. » déclara tout aussi posément Fassbinder. « Il nous suffit de l'éliminer, voilà tout. »

Harry sursauta à cette déclaration si calme mais si dérangeante.

En regardant autour le lui, il vit qu'il était le seul à réagir aussi mal, même Drago ne semblait montrer aucun sentiment de malaise.

« Vous ne ferez pas cela. » affirma Drago. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de la maison. Mais pour mettre les choses parfaitement au clair, disons que, dans ce cas-là, ni ma mère ni moi ne coopèrerions, voilà tout. »

« C'est du chantage. » déclara Fassbinder amusée.

« Oui. Mais comprenez que mon père, avec ma mère, est le meilleur atout pour décacheter les sceaux de Stonehenge au point de rendre son débit de magie alarmant. Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue peut appuyer mes dires. »

Chacun se tourna vers le professeur de potion qui fit une grimace ennuyée.

« Et bien, pour avoir vu plusieurs fois le couple à l'œuvre, je dois dire que je serais plus tranquille pour le bon déroulement du plan. Trois Malfoy valent mieux qu'une mère éplorée et un bien jeune fils dénué d'expérience. Pour ma part, Lucius est le pivot de la porte du Nord. » psalmodia Rogue.

« Très bien. » fit Dumbledore. « Vous m'avez personnellement convaincu. Qu'en pensez-vous, mesdames ? »

« Je ne vois rien à reprocher à ce plan. » fit Fassbinder. « Nous n'avons qu'à trouver un moyen de faire évader Lucius Malfoy. Ce n'est pas comme si nous lâchions un Mangemort dans les couloirs de l'école. Nous ne lui offrons qu'une autre cellule - certes un peu plus grande et confortable. »

« Il n'est pas obligé de résider à Poudlard. » avança McGonagall. « Il pourrait très bien être gardé à l'une de nos bases. »

« Je préfèrerai que ce soit Poudlard. » déclara Drago. « Je crois qu'il serait positif que je puisse voir mon père assez souvent. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Drago. » commença Dumbledore. « Si nous voulons mettre Lucius Malfoy en confiance, nous devrions le laisser, de préférence, en famille. La mère de Drago pourrait venir de temps à autre à Poudlard, par exemple à l'occasion des matchs de Quidditch. Drago, ta mère serait-elle de notre côté ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. » affirma le garçon, les yeux pétillant d'une joie certaine.

« Et je suppose que vous aviez déjà mis au point une idée pour faire évader votre père ?... » demanda l'Animagus d'une voix glacée.

« Tout à fait. » la défia Drago.

« Il est bien trop tard pour continuer plus longtemps cette réunion. Dans quelques instants les cours vont commencer, vous devriez vite aller prendre un petit déjeuner. » les coupa Dumbledore.

Drago acquiesça et se leva de son siège, en même temps que Pansy et Hermione.

Harry, toujours aussi ahuri, les suivit de près, un peu trop pressé.

Devant la porte, Dumbledore les rappela.

« Drago nous attendons un autre de vos dossiers, si possible aussi bien écrit, pour nous expliquer votre idée sur l'évasion de votre père. »

Le Serpentard acquiesça, il était près à prendre congé de ses enseignants quand il se retourna.

« Je vous remercie, professeurs. » déclara-t-il solennellement avant de sortir.

Quand tous quatre furent dans les couloirs, Hermione et Pansy se placèrent de chaque côté de Drago pour discuter activement de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru que les adultes prendraient autant parti pour cette idée ! Et aussi vite ! C'est merveilleux ! » s'exclamait Hermione.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois , » lui répondait Pansy, « Drago frise le génie. Moi, par contre, je n'aurai jamais cru que les bons petits Gryffondors s'accordent à t'aider à libérer ton père. »

« C'est sans doute mon jour de chance. » déclara posément Drago sans pour autant dissimuler une immense fierté.

« Ils prendront beaucoup de précautions pour garder ton père. » pensa tout haut Hermione. « Mais s'il est réellement coopératif, sa détention risque de devenir… tout autre. Et si l'on gagne la guerre grâce à Stonehenge, il retrouvera peut-être une sorte de liberté conditionnelle. »

Harry vit Drago acquiescer avec un sourire.

Mais ce n'était pas un sourire narquois frisant le mépris.

C'était un sourire pétillant qui découvrait ses dents blanches de temps à autre.

C'était un sourire de joie, de simple joie, et cela le rendait furieux.

Mais quand il vit Pansy lui prendre le bras et Hermione continuer à discourir passionnément sur l'efficacité de l'idée - ô combien génialissime ! - du Serpentard, une haine sans borne l'envahit.

« Et ça ne vous dérange pas de faire libérer un meurtrier, un Mangemort ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je ne te comprends pas Hermione ! Son père te tuerait comme la petite merde que tu es pour les gens de son espèce, sans même sourciller, et tu es là, sans honte, à baver sur cette idée merdique… ! »

Les trois autres s'étaient arrêtés et Pansy et Hermione se retournèrent avec diverses expressions sur le visage.

Hermione l'exhortait à ce calmer et Pansy le fusillait du regard avec dégoût et hargne.

Drago, lui, ne s'était pas retourné, et de ce qu'en voyait Harry son visage ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment.

Cela rendit Harry encore plus fou de rage.

Il s'approcha et se saisit violemment du bras du Serpentard pour l'obliger à le regarder en face.

« Alors si tu a choisi notre camp, ce n'est que pour sortir ton père et ton nom de la déchéance ou ils étaient tombés. Ce n'est que pour sauver les apparences ! Dis-le ! »

Drago se dégagea brusquement et se rapprocha très près du visage du Gryffondor.

« Tu croyais que c'était pour tes beaux yeux ? Pauvre con. »

Et il s'en alla…

Comme cela…

Il quitta le groupe et Harry le regardait partir dans le couloir avec une boule énorme et douloureuse dans la gorge.

Il devait lutter pour que cette boule n'explose pas en larmes insupportables.

« Ha. » soupira joyeusement Pansy. « Je me disais aussi qu'avec un idiot tel que toi, cela ne pouvait durer bien longtemps. Mais je n'aurai jamais espéré, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, que tu sois aussi con, Potter. »

Puis elle rattrapa le Serpentard en trottinant pour se placer quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Harry, elle a raison. Tu as été vraiment - vraiment - stupide. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ! C'est son père, ça ne t'ais pas venu à l'idée qu'il l'aimait ? Toi-même, tu n'as jamais connu tes parents mais tu les aimés. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Drago, qui a toujours défendu son père malgré tout, le renierait comme si ce n'était rien pour lui… ? Je sais qui est Lucius Malfoy, mais je ne peux pas blâmer Drago s'il veut libérer son père ! Et comment as-tu pu dire qu'il n'avait changé de camp que pour son nom, comme si c'était du coup une chose simple à faire. Quelles que soient les raisons, il faut beaucoup de courage pour mettre ainsi en jeu la vie de sa famille - de SA famille, Harry ! A aucun moment de son plan, il n'a parlé de te mettre en tête de peloton pour la bataille. Mais est-ce que tu t'es seulement rendu compte de cela ? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous étions là ce matin, à écouter tout ce que les professeurs avaient à lui dire ? Il nous a fait demander pourquoi à ton avis ? »

« Je… » commença harry. « Je sais plus quoi dire... »

« Et bien, ne dis rien et va déjeuner. » hurla un peu plus la brunette. « Je vous rejoindrai en cours, je voudrais aller vite à la bibliothèque. »

Harry acquiesça mais Hermione était déjà loin.

« Je te conseille de réfléchir sérieusement à comment te faire pardonner ! » lui cria-t-elle avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Il était maintenant seul et malheureux.

Terriblement malheureux.

Mais il n'était vraiment pas du tout enclin à faire des excuses à Drago comme le lui conseillé son amie.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi le blond n'avait-il pas cherché à le rassurer ?

Il devait prendre bien peu de place dans son cœur pour qu'il le laisse tomber aussi facilement.

Et dire que ce matin, il s'était réveillé d'un doux rêve.

Et dire que ce matin - même pas une heure plutôt - il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, revoir son sourire, l'éclat de ses yeux gris, et ressentir la douceur de sa peau.

Et dire que maintenant tout semblait anéanti.

Ce fut sur ses sombres idées qu'Harry se dirigea vers la salle de classe.

Il n'avait pas faim.

Il n'avait plus envie de rien.

Sauf peut-être qu'un certain Serpentard vienne et le console de ses bras…

Mais il ne fallait pas rêver non plus…

_**À Suivre… **_

**Petite annonce: **

Si vous trouvez qu'il y a trop peu de bonne fanfiction yaoi HP/DM sur FF, filez lire Soupirs de Kiltia.

C'est vraiment une histoire passionnante qui oscille entre un post Poudlard et des flash-back des deux dernières années de nos protagonistes préférés. L'histoire est racontée d'après le point de vue de Dray - je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'adore ! Mais ce qui est vraiment vraiment classe dans cette fic, c'est la prestance qu'a réussit à donner l'auteur au personnage de Harry.

Si je fais cette petite annonce, c'est que je trouve triste qu'une si bonne auteuse qui écrit une si bonne histoire soit si peu connue…

Alors faire exploser sa boite à review, s'il vous plaît.

Le Dieu tout puissant du yaoi - il doit vraiment être beau celui là – **(ndJ : c'est mouaaaaa… ouais enfin…) **vous le rendra en envoyant dans votre entourage tout plein de beaux couples d'homosexuels qui s'embrassent à pleine bouche juste devant vous. **(ndJ : mais quelles perverses ces fanfiqueuses)**

**Note de l'auteur: **

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde.

Je sais, je suis terriblement en retard sur cette fic et je vous ai beaucoup fait attendre. **(ndJ : et la correction vous a encore plus fait attendre – un mois de plus mdr)**

Je suis sincèrement désolé, surtout que je ne vous avais pas habitué à cela.

Pour ma défense je dirais ceci:

Premièrement, je me suis employé à refaire mon site internet et même si la nouvelle version n'est pas en ligne, il a énormément avancé et j'en suis très contente.

Deuxièmement, j'ai fait pas mal de dessin yaoi HP/DM pour le tome deux du fanzine _Le Troisième Œil , _et même s'ils ne sont pas bien sortis à l'impression, j'en suis très fière aussi.

Troisièmement, j'ai écrit un OS assez long - presque quarante pages - un HP/DM bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas vous le faire lire car il est destiné à paraître dans le tome quatre du _Troisième Œil_. Désolée, mais comme vous vous y attendez - et oui - j'en retire quelque orgueil également. Qu'est-ce que je me la pète tout de même!

Et quatrièmement, je suis en vacances dans la cambrousse avec mon copain, et je bronze au soleil au bord d'une petite piscine gonflable. Alors même si je ne suis pas très fière de mon oisiveté, je passe quand même pas mal de bon temps, hé hé.

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'espère que vous passez tous de bonnes vacances !

Et je vous annonce quand même qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que je reprenne un rythme de parution comme avant, désolé. **(ndJ : surtout que le petit Jilian une fois passé en terminale est bien moins rapide)**

D'autant plus que j'entame une co-écriture avec LemonCurd - mais pas de panique ! Je ne laisse pas tomber cette fic, bien au contraire. J'ai même de toutes nouvelles idées pleines de rebondissements à faire subir à mon tit Draco. Par exemple qu'il se dispute avec Harry, ce n'était pas prévu, hu hu. **(ndJ : la pauvre auteuse perd les personnages en même temps que l'esprit…)**

A plus tous !

Bisous !

**Réponses aux revieweurs: **

**Marion Moune: **Merci d'avoir aimé mon premier vrai lemon, j'attends tes critiques pour ce chapitre ci. J'espère que tu l'as aimé. Bisou, et désolé pour l'attente.

**Amy Keira: **Je te remercie d'avoir autant aimé le chapitre précédent, ça me remonte le moral tant de compliments. Je suis désolé du retard, et j'attends tes critiques pour celui ci. J'espère que tu l'as aimé. Bisou.

**Demoniac Cat's: **Merci pour tous tes compliments. Pour les lemons, je pense comme toi, je n'aime pas les mots qui me casse l'ambiance, le problème c'est qu'on a pas les même réactions face aux mots, et pour moi l'expression _jouer avec son cul _est tout ce qu'il a de plus excitante en action. J'ai fait un lemon qui m'allait personnellement en espérant que ça aille aux autres. Et parfois ça n'allait pas trop bien, comme pour toi. Tu n'es hélas pas la seule, snif. J'aurai aimé faire l'unanimité. Sinon je suis vraiment désolé pour le gros retard. J'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

**Ange de un Cisme: **Pour aolienne, moi aussi j'avais rien compris, mais Jilian m'a dit que c'était parce que tu étais chez AOL… Ok, faut pas chercher à comprendre, mdr. J'aime bien la princesse qui tue comme pseudo, mais seulement si ça sous-entend qu'elle tue à main nue. Quant à Drago, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire par rester sage. Il faudrait que tu développes. En tout cas, ce chapitre finit sur un Drago plutôt cassant. Je ne sais pas de quel côté tu es en ce moment, Harry ou Drago? Je suis contente que la vision que développe Drago à propos des sangs pure Mangemort. Sans trop t'en dire, je sais que dans le tome 6, on en saura beaucoup plus sur ce pôvre Voldy, et franchement c'est pas classe du tout. Merci de me féliciter pour le lemon, c'est vraiment beaucoup plus dur à assumer que j'imaginais. Ça m'a vachement bloqué pour réécrire ce lemon, parce que moi ce que j'ai c'est quand Harry et Drago se cherchent sans se trouver. Je suis contente de les avoir fait se disputer, hé hé. Pour Ombrage, je ne pense pas en reparler car pour moi, elle est restée folle à Sainte Mangouste. Je suis contente que mon chapitre précédant ne t'ais pas déçu et j'espère que tu aimes toujours. Pour la fin de cette fic, et bien la terre va être envahie par les extra terrestre et… Non en fait, moi-même j'ai une idée grandiose mais encore bien trop insaisissable pour que moi-même je sache. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il risque d'y avoir pas mal d'enlèvement mystérieux et que ça se passera après la mort atrocement violente de Voldy. Par contre, je ne veux pas faire de suite, déjà que cette fic est vachement longue! Tu sais, j'ai trouvé vachement agréable d'écrire mon OS. Je pense que j'en ferais plein après cette fic, mais des assez long. Je t'embrasse en espérant que tu ais aimé. J'attends tes critiques. Bisou!

**Lady Nush: **« Ma petite serpentine préférée »! Huhuhu, je rougie. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu qu'entre Harry et Drago ça finisse en dispute dans ce chapitre. Oui, c'est vrai que depuis le premier Chapitre, il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de temps, mais regarde ce chapitre ci ne montre en faite qu'une soirée ( et c'est la soirée du chapitre précédent ) et le chapitre suivant montrera la suite de cette journée là. Donc tu comprends pourquoi ça avance lentement. Il se passe tellement de chose et mes chapitres ne durent en moyenne que 10 pages, donc voilà… Merci pour tous tes compliments sur le ton de ma fic. J'adore, huhu. Tu trouves que mes Serpentards font hautain et condescendant par rapport aux autres élèves? Tu voudrais qu'ils soient modeste et humble! Hein ? Lis-je réellement cela? Des Serpentards modeste et humble? Boudiou dis moudiou, mais nan! Ils sont bourré de défaut mes Serpentard, si en plus d'être charismatique et intelligent, ils devenaient bon et honnête, ils seraient trop parfaits! Non? En tout cas, oui il faut absolument que tu te dises que Crabe et Goyle savent aligner plus de deux mots d'affilé! Ou sinon je te lapide virtuellement! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le discours de Drago à propos des sangs purs et du monde moldu, mais je suis toute triste que tu ais survolé mon lemon, snif. Mais bon, je respecte ton opinion. Moi aussi il m'arrive de survoler des passages dans d'autres fics. Pour le nombre de chapitres que je compte mettre pour cette fic, franchement je n'en sais rien du tout. En tout cas, je dirais qu'on est même pas à la moitié. Non, en fait j'en sais vraiment rien. Je t'embrasse et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. J'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

**Griselle: **Snif, tu n'as pas aimé le lemon. Tu n'es pas la seule, vous êtes quelques-unes une à pas l'avoir aimé. Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup mais ça me fait quand même de la peine, snif. Pour Theo, tu vois juste, c'est bien ce genre de chose qui l'a poussé à tuer son père. Je suis contente que tu as limite envie de rejoindre les mange morts, c'est exactement ce que je voulais donner comme envie. Pour moi quelqu'un comme Lucius ou Severus ne peuvent pas être simplement cruel, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'autre mange mort. Mais même Bellatrix me semble folle à cause d'Azkaban, le fait que Lucius l'appelle Bella me montre qu'ils sont plus que des exécutants. Enfin voilà… Sinon je tiens à te signaler une légère petite bourde de ta part qui nous bien fait rire, jinjin et moi. Tu salue un certain NDJilian, apparemment tu n'as pas compris que c'était une abréviation qui voulait dire note de Jilian, hahaha. Bon d'accord, en fait maintenant que je l'ai écrit c'est pas aussi drôle, mais bon… En tout cas mon bêta lecteur est en vacances et il me manque, snif. Merci pour ta longue review et à la prochaine, je suis tenté de dire. J'attends tes critiques sur ce chapitre là. Je t'embrasse!

**Onarluca: **Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre précédent. Merci d'avoir aimé le lemon. Merci de toujours m'encourager. J'attends tes impressions sur celui là, j'espère que tu l'as aimé. Bisou, et désolé du retard.

**Serpentis Draco: **Merci d'avoir aimé le lemon. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là. Bisou.

**Alinemcb54: **Ce pseudo n'est pas simple à retenir, boudiou. Zut en relisant ta review, je vois que je te l'avais déjà dis, décidément je radote, tss. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé les idées de Dray mais aussi le lemon. Merci de me dire que c'est une belle histoire. J'attends maintenant tes critiques pour ce chapitre là. Je t'embrasse.

**Wendy Malfoy:** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le lemon. Pour ce que tu as écrit pour Jay, ne t'inquiète pas il a lu ta review, mais là il est en vacances alors il ne pourra sans doute pas te répondre dans ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir aimé mon chapitre précédent. Contente d'avoir révolutionné ta vision, mdr. Sinon désolé, y'a pas de Theo là non plus, mais soit certain que Jilian est entièrement d'accord avec toi. Mais cette fic est longue alors on a le temps de tout savoir à son propos. J'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre ci. J'attends tes critiques avec impatience. Bisou!

**Lovely A:** Merci pour ton enthousiasme, j'adore, hihi. Merci d'aimé le lemon et le reste. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. J'attends tes critiques avec impatience. Bisou.

**Lélou: **Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre précédent. Pour la prochaine séance de l'AD, c'est au chapitre suivant qu'elle sera mise en scène, patience. Et ça va être d'autant plus du sérieux, que Harry et Drago se sont disputé. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là. J'attends tes critiques avec impatience. Bisou.

**Vif d'Or:** Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments sur mon lemon, ça me fait très plaisir parce que certaine ne l'on pas aimé du tout. Elles ne sont pas du tout nombreuses mais comme c'est des amies ça me rend tristounette. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et j'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

**KenKen: **Salut, merci d'avoir aimé mon chapitre précédent. Désolé pour Theo et Blaise mais ils ne sont pas non plus dans ce chapitre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cette fanfic sera longue et on aura amplement le temps de tout savoir à leur propos. Patience. Tu sais, Jilian m'a dit qu'il voulait écrire une fic en parallèle de la mienne qui ne parlerait que du couple Theo et Blaise, mais avant qu'il se décide les poules auront des dents. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ci. J'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

Tient, un spam, mdr!

**Vert Émeraude: **Merci vraiment pour tous tes compliments, ça m'encourage beaucoup. Par contre, tu me disais que tu attendais avec impatience la vraie déclaration d'amour, mais heu… comme je les ai fait se disputer j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. J'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

**Egwene Al' Vere: **Merci d'avoir aimé mon chapitre précédant ainsi que le lemon. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que je m'emballe en faisant parler Drago d'écologie. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ci. J'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

**Agelina Delacour:** Je suis contente 'avoir éclairé ta situation sur le manoir Malfoy, mais de ce que je sais sur le tome 6, apparemment, même si l'on parle beaucoup de Drago et de Narcissa, on ne dit rien sur StoneHenge. Sinon, moi, je n'ai pas passé mon bac, j'ai déjà un bac +2, je cherche plutôt un travail, snif. J'espère que tu as bien aimé ce chapitre, j'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

**Farahon:** Contente que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que tu l'aimes toujours. Bisou.

**Mily Black: **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur mon lemon, ça me fait très plaisir. Mais par contre, ce que tu dis à propos du charisme de mon Drago me transporte sur un petit nuage. Oui tu as raison, je passe un peu mes idées écolo par ce que dis Drago, mais bon… Comme ni moi, ni Drago sommes des saints, ça risque de partire en couille avant la fin, hé hé. J'espère que tu aimes toujours ma fic. J'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

**Cltho: **Bien sur que ton pseudo, fait clito, huhu. D'ailleurs mon copain qui est à côté de moi a tiqué lui aussi sur ton pseudo, mais ne le prend pas mal, hé hé. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai dis ça, c'est Jilian qui c'est incrusté dans les reviews. Je suis contente que tu veuilles pratiquement devenir partisane de Voldy, parce que c'est exactement l'idée que je voulais donner, hé hé. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent, et j'espère que tu as aimé celui ci. J'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

**Fanny MJV:** Oui c'est vrai que mon résumé laisse a désirer, je devrais le refaire tient. Le genre de truc digne d'un « petit bijou », hé hé. Merci pour tes compliments. Je suis survolté de savoir que je t'ai fait autant rire. Je n'aime pas particulièrement StarWars et Titanic, mais je savais que c'était culte au point que tout le monde connaissent. Par contre j'adore vraiment Terminator 2 mais j'ai été très surprise que peu de gens connaissent cette scène, snif. Avec ma sœur je l'ai mimé des centaines de fois, il suffit que l'une de nous cri « Naoooon ! » pour que l'autre fasse « Maman! Maman, il est avec nous! ». D'ailleurs pour être vraiment sur de ce que j'avance, je viens de crier « Naooooon! » et ma sœur du fin fond de la cuisine m'a répondu avec une petite voix « Maman! ». Enfin bref, ça marche aussi si je fais « John, Joooohn aide-moi. » ou encore « Woulfy va bien chéri, Woulfy va très bien. » et là devine ce qu'elle me répond? Bon je vais arrêter, hum. Merci de dire que mon lemon est exit an, hé hé. Contente qu'il y'en ais qui savent l'apprécier! Niark! J'espère que tu aimes cette suite et j'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

**LemonCurd:** Salut toi. Merci d'aimer ma théorie, si l'on peut appeler cela comme ça. Pour le lemon, je ne sais pas si j'ai été vexé mais en tout cas j'ai été peiné que toi tu n'aimes pas. Mais bon, c'est la vie. En faisant mes reviews, je remarque, q'en faite, il y a vraiment très peu de gens qui ne l'on pas aimé. Certain me disent qu'il est vraiment très spécial. Mais Bon, de toute façon mon histoire a tourné un peu en ta faveur, avec ce que Harry a fait à Drago, mon tit blondinet doit certainement penser que Harry ne voulait que le baiser et que sa déclaration d'amour c'est de la connerie pour se sentir bien ensuite. Héhé que de rebondissement! Niark! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là. J'attends tes critiques. Maintenant que j'ai fini ce chapitre, place à notre coé, hihi. Bisou.

**Titi Anaelle Malfoy: **Contente que tu ais aimé mon lemon. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. J'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

**Patdrue: **« Sans vouloir avoir l'air désagréable c'est à toi de revoir tes classiques car un cracmol est un SORCIER sans pouvoirs mais il peut très bien être sang pur sinon ce serait un moldu. » Je suis d'accord, mais ça ne change pas le fait que Harry ne peut pas être Sang pur, ni que des familles de sorcier au sang pur renieraient comme un paria un cracmol issu de leur lignée. « Il POURRAIT être sang pur si la famille Evans était passé par des générations de cracmols. » Bah non, car même s'il y avait un cracmol sang pur parmi les ancêtres des Evans et bien, ça ne ferait quand même pas de Harry un sang pur, puisqu'il serait quand même un sang mêlé. Merci d'avoir aimé le chapitre précédent. J'espère que tu aimes aussi celui là. J'attends tes critiques. Bisou.

**Wonder Babe:** Mdr ta review. Merci d'aimer mon lemon. C'est bien pour toi que tu aimes Ginny, sachant que c'est la copine énamourée de Harry dans le 6. Zob et reZob! Mdr, je te laisse du clavier mais pas du cul, huhuhu. C'est fin ça se mange sans faim. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisous!

**Surimi:** Trois jours en haleine! Merci à toi d'avoir tant aimé cette fic et d'en avoir ris et de nous faire des déclarations d'amour et tout et tout. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là. Bisous!

**Lysanthius:** Merci merci merci d'aimer tant mon lemon. Il va falloir que je force sur la dose pour rivaliser avec Artoung, moi aussi j'adore trop ce qu'elle écrit. Mais je suis désolé, « jouer avec son cul » c'est une expression très correcte! Mdr! Moi aussi je trouve que Serpy fait serpillière, mais justement c'est rigolo, huhu. Tu te fous de ma gueule, vilaine, avec ma tentative de grande portée filosophik, hein? Dans ta review, tu dis que ça a été la plus longue attente entre deux chapitres, c'est de combien déjà? Deux pauvres semaines? Est-ce que tu m'as oublié maintenant que ça fait presque deux mois? Snif, naoooon! Je veux pas! Disons que dans Attrape moi c'est moche par rapport à d'autre joulies maisons, mais je t'assure c'était pas du tout le genre des cités u'on voit dans les reportages sur les raccastiller, le truc bien bétonné tout gris et ravagé ou tu te sens en extrême insécurité. Y'avait des plates bandes de gazons sans cacas de chiens et les zonards ne m'adressé même pas la parole pour me dire à quel point j'étais charmante. Alors tu vois, franchement je pense que y'a bien bien pire en France - je ne parle même de part le monde - en matière de logement pourri. C'est vrai que c'est juste un logement fonctionnel, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pitoyable. Personnellement, je suis partisane des cités du futur - dans le genre de là où habite Corben Dalas dans le cinquième élément - comme ça les gens sont entassé et y'a plus de nature sur les côtés, hé hé. De toute façon maintenant je suis chez moi, et à part les mouches et les moustiques c'est très bien bien. Pour Nana, bein… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que ton excuse est bidon, mdr. Tout les manga on a peut près le même laps de temps entre les parutions, et si tu aimes la BD européenne - c'est peut être le cas - tu verrais que c'est de plusieurs années entre les tomes. Non je déconne, je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu n'aimes pas Nana. J'adore, tu me fais trop rire, huhu. « Et vazy des anneaux de chaire autour de la queue de Drake et reprends des j'te quémande l'entre de ton "antre" ( Argh! Je déteste cette expression c'est pas une métaphore ça, c'est une merdaphore lol ) ». Mdr. Merci encore d'autant soutenir mon lemon. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et j'attends ta review avec impatience. Bisou.

**Maddnambda: **Ton exposé sur le petit Theo me fait me demander si je n'ai pas été un peu lourde sur les adjectifs à son propos. Tu me dis « pas dans le sens "lourdeur du style" mais "insistance" hein ;) » mais je me demande si ce n'est pas le cas. Hum hum. Mais ton petit exposé m'a ému, je me disais, mais cette fille à du tout relire en diagonal pour étoffer ses dires, elle a passé du temps pour moi. C'est si mimi. Merci alors, et bravo au petit Theo qui a tant suscité ta curiosité, hihi. Merci aussi de me complimenter sur mon idée sur les sangs purs et le monde moldu sur fond d'écologie. Maintenant pour le défaut d'un Harry peut puissant, peut charismatique par rapport aux Serpentards alors qu'il est sensé être le survivant, bien je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Je compte inverser la tendance dans les prochains chapitres. Je me demande si ça t'a encore fait cet effet là dans ce chapitre ci. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je défavorisai autant Harry. Il faut dire que j'aime tellement Drago que je dois faire ça sans même m'en apercevoir. Sinon je suis dégoûté mais ta review a été coupé sur le fait que tu détestais Ginny la Marie Sue du tome 5 - et c'est pas fini avec le tome 6, malheureusement. Donc j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, et j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience. Bisous!

**Redbledsskin:** Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Non je ne vais pas me porter trop sur la baise. Au contraire puisque dans ce chapitre, Harry se dispute avec Drago et que l'aventure se dessine un peu plus avec des perspectives d'évasion. Merci de m'encourager et d'aimer ma fic, à toi et à tes copines. J'espère que vous aimé ce chapitre là. Bisou!

**Garla Sama: **Voilà la suite avec pas mal de retard. J'espère qu'elle te plait. Bisou!

**Oxaline: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, mdr. Apparemment tu aimes de tout dans ma fanfic, hihi. J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant. Bisou.

**Jilian: **Halala, cela fait des heures et des heures que je fais mes réponses aux revieweurs et voilà que la tienne arrive. Tss… J'ai carrément peur de la relire, ô mon Dieu! Bon allé, je me lance. Du coup avec tout ça, je ne connais même pas tes résultats au BAC. J'ai adoré que tu commentes les RAR, j'aurai aimé que les fasse aussi pour celle ci, mais tant pis, tu bronze près de la piscine. Je peux me passer de toi, mais franchement ça me gave, snif. Je me languis que l'on re-coopère. Tu as peut être raté la 300ième review mais c'est pas grave, pour ce chapitre j'ai fait 40 reviews, alors tu peux peut être avoir la 400ième. Ça m'étonnerait, mais bon, hihi. Vu là où tu es, hé hé. Merci pour tes compliments. Sur le lemon, sur la discussion dans le bain. Nan pas de Voldychou Lucius, par pitié. A la rigueur un Lucius Severus, mais je ne sais pas si je vais aller aussi loin. Sinon j'ai des nouvelles idées pour cette fic, je pense que mon Dray pourrait éventuellement être contacté par Voldemort! Oulala oulala! Mais que va-t-il se passer! Que tu trouves mon lemon « agréable » hein? Je trouve ça génial! Moi aussi je le trouve agréable, huhu. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop Ginny, mais je te conseille de changer d'avis sinon tu risques de mal vivre le tome 6. Tu parles des fanfics qui pullulent en tant que Harry Ginny, et bien c'est peut parce que… heu… hélas… et oui… toutes mes condoléances. Enfin bref! Ne pleure pas Bibi, rien n'est perdu. Bien sur que Hermione est une perverse! Évidement. Par contre je ne la vois pas lesbienne, avec Krumb et tout, il fait bien homme lui, hé hé. Pour le côté seme ou pas seme, uke ou non, je ne dirais qu'une chose. On y est pas encore. Enfin… je veux dire TU n'y est pas encore. Attendons et nous verrons bien ce que tu deviens, hé hé. Moi si je pouvais être Ranma je serais les deux à la fois. Moi aussi j'ai une question, si je mets un gode ceinture et que je violente le cul de mon copain, est ce que je suis seme? Pour répondre à la tienne, je dirais que tu aimes Shin ( oups, j'allais dire Theo, mais c'est la même chose non? ) parce que tu veux être comme lui. Et puis tu es déjà plus comme un Theo qu'un Blaise, enfin je veux dire, tu fais plus uke ( sauf la voix ) que celui qui fait le grand protecteur au long bras. Passons. Les frères Crivey ne finiront ni avec les jumeaux Weasley, ni avec les Patil. Que dire d'autre à part que ta review m'achève ? S'il te plait, ne tente plus de battre un nouveau record! ( surtout ne m'écoute pas, j'adore, hé hé) Il est temps maintenant de passer à la suivante. Je t'embrasse très fort. J'espère que tu aimeras beaucoup ce chapitre. J'aimerai trop que tu me le corriges toi avant qu'il ne paraisse mais je crois que ça va pas être possible. Alors je te souhaite de passer encore plus des vacances géniales et que tu en profites beaucoup. Je t'embrasse, tcho!

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell**: Mais c'est quoi ce pseudo de fou encore, mdr. Vraiment, certain vous êtes plein d'imagination. Merci d'aimer mon histoire. Je l'ai pogné ( heu… c'est quoi cette expression, mdr. ) dans les livres que lis tout le temps et aussi un peu de ma life, mais surtout surtout, de toutes les fanfictions sur Harry Potter que je dévore sur mon ordi. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite. Bisou.

**Jilian le retours: **Halala, te revoilà, mdr. J'ai l'impression que t'as voulu mettre un lien, mais je ne te l'avais pas dis? ff point net ne tolère pas les adresses internet. Mais si tu le savais! Puisqu'on a passé nos adresses MSN à Lysanthius ici bas. Enfin bref, Je me demande combien de chapitres tu as corrigé du coup. Bon, je te remercie de renflouer le score de mes reviews, hé hé. Et bein encore à plus. Beuh…

**Gardian Legend: **Merci d'aimer ma fic, ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas même si je suis en retard, je n'arrenterai pas cette fic. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi. Bisou.

**Zairoon: **Qu'il est mignon, Jilian. Il m'envoi des lecteurs. Je me disais aussi avec ce début de review que ça me rappelais quelqu'un, hihi. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là. Bisou.

**Ayame: **Tu aimes le groupe I'am? Mdr! Que je suis pas drôle avec mes calembours à deux balles ! Des fois je me demande comment je peux être marrante, tss. En tout cas, tu renfloue mon score de reviews avec un fabuleux double poste, huhu. Bref, revenons aux choses sérieuses, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ma fic. Merci d'aimer mon histoire, mes Serpentards et mes théories. Pour ce qui est du tome 5, moi aussi je l'aime pas trop, par contre j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien du 6. Merci d'aimer autant mon aqua-lemon, comme tu dis. Tu m'encourages bien, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'arrêterai pas cette fic, même si je suis en retard. J'espère que tu aimes ce nouveau chapitre aussi. Bisou.

**Artoung: **Salut toi. Merci de toujours aimé ce que j'écris, sauf le lemon qui manquait de frisson pour ta part. C'est pas grave, avant j'étais un poil triste mais en faisant mes RAR je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait vous êtes genre seulement quatre à avoir un avis un peu négatif sur ce lemon. Alors j'en avais fait toute une montagne pour pas grand chose. De toute façon, Harry et Drago se sont disputé et la réconciliation n'en sera que meilleure. Pour ce que je t'ai dis sur MSN, il n'y a pas longtemps, comme quoi je voudrais que Drago devienne éventuellement Mangemort dans ma fic, on voit vraiment là à quel point je suis influencé par toi. Je m'en fiche personnellement car j'admire ce que tu écris et puis quand on fait des fanfictions on est de toute façon des pompeurs. Je t'embrasse et me languis de lire ta suite à toi. Elle aussi se fait languir. Bisou!

**Doudaah:** Et une review de dernière minute, une! Tu as de la chance, comme tu n'as découvert cette fic que tardivement, tu n'auras pas eu à attendre beaucoup, hé hé. C'est cool non? Contente que tu ais aimé cette histoire, j'espère que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre. Bisou!


	15. Légende, p’tit message et papillon

**Titre : Rappelle-toi.**

**Chapitre 15 : Légende, p'tit message et papillon**

Ce matin-là, les Gryffondors avaient quatre longues heures d'histoire à endurer.

C'était un cours ou l'on n'était habituellement pas pressé d'arriver. Et pourtant, un élève était là, bien en avance par rapport aux autres.

La porte de cette salle de classe n'était jamais fermée - et pour cause, le professeur Binns aurait été bien en peine d'ouvrir quoi que ce soit.

Harry s'était donc réfugié dans le couloir devant la salle de cours au lieu de déjeuner avec les autres, espérant ne pas être dérangé avant une bonne demi-heure.

C'était sans compter que parmi les Serdaigles, il y avait une deuxième personne qui recherchait ardemment la solitude et qui connaissait ce coin en particilier.

« Oh, Harry… » s'exclama doucement Luna en se dirigeant vers lui. « C'est étrange que tu sois là. Je suis toujours la seule à venir ici avant les cours. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

Harry acquiesça et enleva son cartable du rebord de la fenêtre gothique pour laisser une place à une Luna particulièrement allumée.

« Tu sais Harry, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. » lui dit-elle sur le ton de la conspiration en lui passant une enveloppe contenant trois ou quatre photos. « Regarde… Magnifique n'est ce pas ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Harry examinait une à une les photos sans comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

« Mais regarde ! Regarde donc ! » s'exclamait Luna en lui montrant une forme floue débouler d'une photo à l'autre dans un décor vraisemblablement forestier et hivernal.

« Je t'assure que je ne comprends rien à ce que je vois, Luna. On dirait une espèce de cerf très poilu. Il est effrayé et il galope comme un dératé entre les arbres. Mais la photo est d'une bien trop mauvaise qualité… »

« Attend, tu vas voir. » fit Luna avec un grand sourire en sortant sa baguette. « _Jambencoton _! » lança la jeune fille sur l'étrange créature bondissante. « Vite, Harry, regarde bien, les sortilèges ne durent pas bien longtemps sur les photos. »

Sur le cliché, Harry distinguait un peu mieux ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un cerf.

La créature était à terre et se débattait dans la neige comme un animal sauvage sortant d'une anesthésie.

Elle se relevait à moitié puis retombait aussitôt ; cela lui rappelait vaguement la scène où Bambi essayait de marcher pour la première fois, mais en bien plus violent.

En fait, au lieu d'un cerf, l'animal ressemblait bien plus à une vachette svelte - carrément maigre, en fait - brune et poilue comme un yack.

Sur sa tête, ses cornes n'avaient que peu de choses à voir avec la ramure d'un cervidé.

C'était plutôt comme si l'on avait planté aléatoirement des cornes bien droites, pointues et torsadées un peu partout sur l'échine de l'animal.

Depuis le bout de son nez et parcourant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale explosaient les pics noirs, sortant hors du pelage fourni sur le sommet de son crâne ainsi que partout sur son cou et ses épaules, de plus en plus courtes au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient du centre de son dos.

« Qu'est ce que c'est …? » murmura Harry en regardant l'animal se relever péniblement pour reprendre sa fuite quelque peu flageolante.

« Un Ronflack cornu, Harry. Oui, c'en est un. » lui répondit la jeune fille avec dans la voix une intonation proche de l'illumination divine. « Et tu sais comment mon père a finalement pu le faire photographier ! »

Harry n'en savait rien du tout, évidemment.

A vrai dire, il en avait un peu rien à faire mais il encouragea tout de même sa camarade à poursuivre comme si le Ronflack cornu était l'une de ses nouvelles passions dévorantes.

« Eh bien, il est parti de Chine, figure-toi. Il a fait suivre discrètement le réseau des braconniers jusqu'en Laponie. Tu sais qu'il y a de grandes forêts enneigées par là-bas. Il y a même une réserve sorcière pour les rennes blancs qu'on utilise pour voler en traîneau. C'est quelque part dans l'une de ces forêts que les espions de mon père on surpris ce Ronflack. Heureusement les Chinois n'ont pas réussit à l'abattre, celui-là, et ils se sont rabattus sur les rênes. »

« Est-ce que les braconniers tuent ces animaux pour les même raisons que les Moldus ? » demanda Harry, un peu blasé.

« C'est-à-dire, on ne peut pas vraiment dire si que les Chinois sont moldus ou non... Ils sont tous mélangés avec les sorciers et ont tous la même culture. C'est pas comme ici en Angleterre. Là-bas, même les sans pouvoir se soignent avec des potions ; et puis tout le monde voit les fantômes et les goules. Enfin, c'est un peu en train de changer. Bref… le Ronflack cornu n'est pas un mythe pour les Chinois, ils le chassent pour leur médecine et rien n'est fait par notre communauté pour les protéger - puisque personne ne croit en leur existence - et… »

…Et Harry venait de se déconnecter et d'enclencher le mode pilotage automatique.

Il acquiesçait vaguement de temps à autre, hochant régulièrement de la tête, et accommoda sa vision de taupe sur la bouche de Luna qui continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent et qu'elle se décide enfin à se diriger vers sa propre classe.

Le cours d'histoire commença et Harry s'avachit copieusement, les yeux dans le vague et l'air morne.

Vous vous doutiez bien de ce à quoi il rêvait sans cesse.

Les pensées qui tournoyaient dans son esprit ressemblaient à peu près à ça: _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Bordel de merde, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? Comme ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? En me traitant comme une merde en plus ! Comme si je ne comptais pas, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, rien du tout, entre nous… Comme si je ne m'étai pas donné à toi ! Comme si tu ne m'avais pas laissé te prendre ! Bon sang, je t'avais dit « Je t'aime » ! Je te l'avais dit pourtant, et ça faisait mal de te le dire. Tu m'avais répondu que tu m'écouterais toujours. Toujours, mon cul ! Ce cauchemar que je t'avais forcé à voir, c'était un avertissement. Pour t'éloigner de moi ; et malgré ça tu étais resté. Tu étais si beau ce soir-là. Tu étais mon héros. Je croyais que c'était pour moi que tu avais changé. Je croyais que c'était pour moi tout ce que tu faisais. Et ton putain de putain de putain de sa mère la pute de Lucius Malfoy ! Pour une fois qu'une de ces raclures n'était pas impunie ! Pour une fois qu'il y avait justice dans toute cette connerie, il faut que tu montes un plan pour le faire libérer ! Je te déteste, je le déteste, je le tuerai ! Tu comprends ça ? Je le tuerai ! Et tu feras quoi quand j'aurai éviscéré ton paternel ? De toute façon tu me traites comme avant. Comme une merde, ça pourrait pas être pire. Putain, mais pourquoi ? Drago ? Et si je ne le tuais pas, est ce que tu m'aimerais de nouveau ?_

Ah…

Pauvre Harry…

Je ne sais pas vous, mais il me fait bien pitié.

Et je vois exactement ce qu'il ressent !

Quand on est tellement malheureux et qu'on se met à parler à l'autre par la pensée…

On espère de tout son cœur que notre… prière sera suffisamment puissante pour que quelque part il nous entende et que tout s'arrange dans le meilleur des mondes par un gros câlin.

Mais ça ne marche pas, même chez les sorciers, si l'on se contente de parler à l'autre par la pensée, et l'incompréhension perdure.

Bizarrement, Hermione, elle aussi, semblait parfaitement comprendre ce que ressentait Harry.

Ce fut une véritable bénédiction pour le Survivant de ne pas subir ses angoisses maternelles.

La jeune fille, au contraire, l'entraîna à l'écart pendant la récréation pour le mettre à l'abri des autres Gryffondors.

« Merci. » fit simplement Harry.

« Ho, pas de quoi. » répondit-elle d'un geste évasif de la main. « Je me sens un peu coupable de t'avoir engueulé tout à l'heure, je voulais m'excuser. Et puis, je voulais te montrer quelque chose. Je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser, c'est sur les Malfoy. »

Aussitôt, la curiosité de Harry remplaça ses mornes humeurs.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est un livre. Tu sais, ce matin après notre entrevue chez le directeur, je suis partie à la bibliothèque. »

Harry acquiesça tandis que Hermione farfouillait dans son sac.

« Et bien c'était pour prendre ce livre. » fit-elle en lui tendant un ouvrage ancien qu'il prit aussitôt.

« _Entre mythe et véridique : Malpercia Foyence et la porte du Nord_. » lut Harry sur la couverture. « Tout un programme. »

« Je ne l'ai pas lu. » ajouta Hermione. « Je me suis dis que tu préfèrerais, pour une fois, découvrir par toi-même, plutôt que je te raconte tout. »

Harry resta muet, mais il était particulièrement reconnaissant envers son amie.

En fait, il était tellement ému qu'il ne se retenait qu'à grand-peine de tomber à genoux, les bras vers le ciel, pour fondre en larmes.

Hermione dut remarquer sa lutte intérieure pour retenir ses pleurs.

« C'est rien Harry, c'est le stress. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. » tenta la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse ? »

Harry fit signe que non en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un sanglot.

« Hermione… » fit-il d'une pauvre voix.

« Oui ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Raconte-moi toi et Ron. »

« Oh… eh bien… »

Ainsi passa le quart d'heure de récréation.

Hermione raconta toutes les conneries qui avaient fait aboutir son couple, et Harry l'écoutait, riant de temps à autre.

« J'aurai bien aimé voir ça. » disait-il. **( ndJ : et moi donc ! )**

« Tu avais mieux à faire, je crois. » lui répondait narquoisement la brunette.

Quand le cours d'histoire reprit, un quart d'heure plus tard - mais le professeur Binns s'était-il seulement rendu compte que ses élèves étaient sortis puis rentrés pour prendre une récréation ? -, Harry bloqua le livre que lui avait passé Hermione entre les pages du gros volume d'histoire de la magie et commença à lire la légende - ou bien était ce un fait historique ?

Pendant les deux heures de cours restantes, puis à l'heure du déjeuner, Harry dévora l'ouvrage.

Hermione lui avait appris un sort pour donner au bouquin l'apparence extérieure d'un écrit absolument inintéressant pour que personne ne s'aventure à poser de questions ; Harry trouvait cela très louche de la part de la jeune fille, vu qu'elle ne lisait que des trucs rébarbatifs…

Les cours reprirent dans l'après-midi est Harry du se résoudre à attendre la fin de la journée pour continuer à bouquiner - ce n'était pas le professer Flitwick que l'on pouvait tromper avec ce genre d'enchantements.

Ce fut donc le soir tombé, bien installé au coin du feu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, que Harry acheva sa lecture.

Voici ce que racontait le livre : la légende de la création de la porte de Nord et du mystère qui entoure depuis toujours ses gardiens.

Chaque porte - et elles étaient bien peu, une demi-douzaine tout au plus sur toute la surface du globe - entraînait son lot de légendes ; et sans doute que celle se trouvant en Australie, la célèbre porte noire du Sud, qui était gardée par les derniers aborigènes, était la plus folklorique.

Si une légende était intéressante à raconter ce n'était en tout cas pas celle de la porte du Nord, tant ce que l'on avait à dire à son propos se révélait maigre et diffus.

De vagues cultivateurs et chasseurs, des siècles et des siècles avant même la création de Poudlard - la date était peu exacte - avaient perpétré au bouche à oreille la légende d'une femme étrange qu'ils nommaient Malpercia Foyence.

Nul ne connaissait les parents de cette femme, et certain chuchotaient même qu'elle était descendue tout droit de la lune – lune qui, d'après les on-dit, était pleine ce soir-là.

Les historiens s'accordent pour dire que Malpercia devait être une femme du Nord, sans doute une Viking parvenue en Grande-Bretagne _via_ quelque expédition guerrière.

Cette déduction est due à une écriture particulière du nom de Malpercia sur certaines gravures.

En effet, Malpercia se nommerait probablement Foyenson ; or les terminaisons en « cia » pour les prénoms féminins sont extrêmement fréquentes chez les Scandinaves, et la terminaison « son » pour les noms de famille fait également partie de leurs coutumes.

Si l'on s'en tient à cette déduction, on pourrait alors s'attendre à trouver chez les vikings un certain Foyen ; mais hélas les archives sur ce peuple ancien sont plus que pauvres...

Toutefois, la blondeur surnaturelle et les yeux pâles de cette femme mythique, et, systématiquement, de tous ses descendants, sont si étranges que l'on ne puit pas se fier totalement aux déductions des historiens.

« La lune, la lune, » rappellent les rêveurs, « Malpercia est descendue dans un rayon d'ivoire un soir où elle était ronde... »

De cet astre, elle en avait certainement l'aura et la beauté…

Sur beaucoup de gravures, on la voit dessinée drapée de ses longs cheveux pâles, accompagnée d'un loup blanc – et, chose étonnante, tous les Patroni enregistrés venant d'un Malfoy ont justement pris la forme d'un grand loup argenté.

Serait-ce une preuve de l'existence de Malpercia Foyence, que l'on suppose une Animagus à forme de loup polaire ?

Serait-ce l'esprit de la toute première des Malfoy qui se réincarne en chacun de leurs Patroni pour les protéger ?

On la décrivait grande, noble et d'une très grande beauté.

Cette femme, considérée comme une déesse, était devenue l'égale d'une reine sur toute la région que l'on appelle de nos jours le Wiltshire.

Tous la vénéraient et lui obéissaient.

Malpercia, qui vivait parmi ses sujets sans plus de faste que nécessaire, leur avait pourtant ordonné une chose insensée : bâtir le plus grand cercle de pierres qui n'avait jamais été érigé en terre celte sur un obscur lieu de la plaine qui, d'après elle, recelait de puissantes vertus.

Il a été construit en fonction des cycles de la lune, des planètes et des saisons, à l'identique de toutes les portes de pure magie de la terre.

La légende raconte que les hommes et les femmes qui travaillèrent d'arrache-pied à tailler les blocs de pierres gargantuesques sur les côtes pour ensuite les traîner sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres jusqu'en haute terre du milieu développèrent d'étranges pouvoirs.

L'histoire ne nous dit pas s'ils étaient en fait des sorciers qui découvraient instinctivement leur magie au contact avec la porte latente du Nord, ou bien si c'était une faveur que leur avait accordé Malpercia - une sorcière, ce qu'elle était indubitablement, est bien capable de faire cela, donner un peu de sa force aux autres, et ce même si ces autres-là ne sont pas des magiciens.

Quoi qu'il en soit, plus ou moins un demi-siècle après l'arrivée de Malpercia, Stonehenge était érigé et notre blonde légende - toujours aussi jeune et belle, dit-on - démontra alors à son peuple que désormais rien ne serait plus pareil en ses terres du milieu.

Sur ce point, la légende n'est pas vraiment claire...

Certains disent qu'elle aurait béni son peuple grâce à ses immenses pouvoirs en le pourvoyant d'une vie étonnamment longue, même pour les sorciers de notre époque.

D'autres racontent qu'elle aurait activé la magie de la porte pendant tout un cycle de lune et que la magie qui fut alors répandue révéla le pouvoir magique en toute chose sur toute l'Irlande.

Appelés par la puissance qu'avait dégagé cette cérémonie - quel qu'elle soit - de puissants sorciers de l'Europe entière vinrent en pèlerinage rendre hommage à ce haut lieu de pure magie à partir de cette époque.

Malgré tous les efforts et les guerres que déclenchèrent parfois les nombreuses tribus adverses, jamais le peuple et les descendants de Malpercia ne perdirent le monopole sur ce qui devint, avec le temps, Stonehenge, la porte du Nord, la seule et unique porte de pure magie du continent européen.

C'est là que le mystère reste entier…

Comment se fait-il que seuls les obscurs descendants de Malpercia Foyence, appelés depuis quatorze siècles les Malfoy, soient capables de faire fonctionner la porte du Nord ? ( Ils avaient choisi ce nom pour se fondre dans la masse devenant de plus en plus chrétienne, ne délaissant pourtant pas tout fait la légende de leur ancêtre par un jeu de mots aux consonances françaises )

Si l'on prend l'exemple d'une autre porte, celle du feu au Sahara, nous avons un cas d'axe magique nettement plus généreux.

Il paraîtrait que même les bédouins sans magie ont accès à ces forces bénéfiques sans même effectuer un rituel, et qu'une simple prière adressée à leur Dieu suffit pour être revêtu de la protection.

Les historiens ne peuvent appuyer réellement l'existence de Malpercia, cette sorte de déesse-louve-lune…

Pourtant, la présence des Malfoy se ressent tout au long de l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne.

Il serait plus modéré de penser qu'au fil des siècles, les Malfoy auraient renforcé, par des rituels secrets connus d'eux seuls, leur suprématie sur ce lieu, s'assurant ainsi la puissance de leurs clans sur toute l'Europe.

Le livre s'achevait sur l'histoire des Malfoy, leurs influences et leurs richesses, ponctuant ces écrits sur de nombreux arbres généalogiques accompagnés de multiples gravures.

Il y avait un petit quelque chose proche d'un sentiment d'immortalité qui se dégageait de ces images - certaine en allant de plus en plus vers la fin de l'ouvrage étaient animées - ou se tenaient bien droite un homme, une femme ou encore un enfant aussi pale qu'un arien puisse l'être.

C'était plus comme suivre un cours d'histoire de l'art en observant l'évolution des styles graphiques, des modes vestimentaires et des techniques magiques qui animent les images sur les même sujets sans cesse ressassés.

_Les Malfoy…_

Le livre s'achevait sur la photographie animée aux couleurs sépia d'un petit garçon qui devait avoir à peine plus d'une dizaine d'années et qui portait déjà toute l'attitude d'un petit lord anglais - un poil chenapan dans ses attitudes par moments.

Il était monté sur un grand cheval sombre à la tête racée et aux longues jambes fines qui tournait doucement sa grande tête pour regarder à l'extérieur du livre.

Au bas de la photo, Harry pouvait y lire en petits caractères d'imprimerie _Tabris Malfoy, Shadow Lady, 1824._

_Trabris… Peut être que c'était le grand-père de Drago, d'après la date ça devrait correspondre, _se demanda Harry. _Shadow Lady devait être le canasson._

Harry demeura rêveur après cela, et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il se retrouva à table à manger calmement.

Sa peine semblait s'être évaporée pendant sa journée de lecture ; il n'avait pas vu passer le temps, et il n'avait, paradoxalement, plus pensé à Drago et à leur dispute.

Il était bizarrement beaucoup plus serein à présent.

Il aimait Drago.

Oh oui, il aimait ce petit con…

Et il était à peu près certain que c'était réciproque.

Cela allait donc s'arranger entre eux… tôt ou tard.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le rendre responsable de ce que son père avait attenté contre sa propre vie.

Ce que représentaient les Mangemorts n'avait pas de rapport avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui reprocher de vouloir aider son père malgré cela.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas pris la décision de tous les aider contre la montée de Voldemort ?

Dumbledore avait semblé impressionné par la proposition d'utiliser la porte du Nord afin d'attirer l'ennemi - même s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris en quoi cette porte pouvait se révéler sérieusement importante pour Voldemort.

Tous semblaient accorder une grande importance à ce plan puisque même le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas franchement fait obstruction à l'idée de faire évader Lucius Malfoy.

Évader était un bien grand mot… après tout, même Drago n'avait rien exigé au niveau d'une quelconque liberté – bien qu'il ne fallût pas être dupe, si le plan fonctionnait, il était clair que Lucius Malfoy ne retournerait certainement pas en prison.

Pour l'instant, il était simplement question de faire basculer le prisonnier d'Azkaban à une autre cellule un peu plus confortable et humaine.

Harry à cet instant se mit à repenser à son parrain qui avait réussi à s'évader mais qui avait passé la quasi-totalité de ses dernières années de soi-disant liberté au fond des grottes ou dans sa demeure cloîtrée du 12, Square Grimmaud.

Être entouré de gens, de livres, dormir dans un lit et manger correctement ne l'avait pas empêché de dépérir comme n'importe quel prisonnier.

Pour la première fois, Harry essaya de s'imaginer ce qu'était devenu l'orgueilleux Lucius Malfoy depuis les presque deux ans qu'il était en prison.

Il ne devait certainement plus être aussi beau et classe que les quelques fois où il avait eu le malheur de le croiser dans sa courte vie.

De ses habits ne devaient plus subsister que de vieilles guenilles grises et sales ; sa longue chevelure - de la même couleur pâle et gracile que celle de Drago – s'était probablement changée en une vieille herbe gelée, terne et cassante ; ses yeux - bien plus bleus que ceux de Drago – étaient sans doute devenus… fous… pleins de rage et de honte d'avoir été abandonné par son maître adoré…

Sirius avait tenu avec la haine, il ne voyait pas un Malfoy baisser les bras : ses yeux devaient certainement ressembler aux puits de haine qu'avait possédés son parrain.

Le cœur de Harry se serra quand il tenta de s'imaginer Drago rendant visite à son père rendu hystérique par l'enfermement à Azkaban.

Même s'il aurait préféré voir Lucius Malfoy mort et éparpillé, il comprenait maintenant ce que lui avait dit Hermione.

Drago, lui, n'y pouvait rien.

_Enfin, si ! Il aurait pu au moins me prévenir, je ne sais pas moi… essayer de me faire comprendre, de me préparer, _se disait tristement Harry

Ses pensées étaient terriblement embrouillées.

Il avait certes décidé de se réconcilier avec Drago, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment il fallait qu'il s'y prenne.

Drago l'avait quand même traité de pauvre con, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

_Et cette grosse conasse de Parkinson qui jubilait comme une…comme une... une SALE PETITE PUTE ! Calme, calme Harry…_

Il décida finalement d'attendre et de voir comment les choses allaient bien pouvoir se passer.

Ce soir il était sensé voir Drago au cours de l'AD, alors il se passerait certainement quelque chose qu'il l'éclaircirait sur la question.

L'heure du rendez-vous de l'AD arriva, et Harry, Hermione et Ron, suivis des autres Gryffondor participant à l'AD, se déplacèrent en groupe dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

Déjà, un petit rassemblement stationnait devant la porte de la Salle Sur Demande.

Hermione et Harry se placèrent en tête et la préfete en chef fit apparaître la même grande salle divisée en deux par le large rideau rouge.

Tous entrèrent et s'assirent dans les divers poufs et canapé, les Serpentards n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Le temps d'un court moment, Harry prit peur qu'ils ne viennent plus, mais Hermione le rassura d'un regard, et en effet, à peine une minute plus tard, les verts et argent arrivèrent comme à leur accoutumée, en groupe soudé par la hiérarchie, Drago en tête.

« Bon. » commença le blond de but en blanc. « Combien de temps duraient vos cours avant ? Une ou deux heures, c'est ça …? »

Hermione et quelques autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête

« Je ne sais pas si un ou deux cours aussi courts par semaine suffiront pour vous faire à peu près comprendre la puissance des mages noirs. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain que tout ça puisse franchement nous donner un avantage sur eux. Ils ont tous subi des rituels et autres cérémonials pour les rendre plus puissants… Enfin bref… Commençons. » acheva Drago en se dirigeant vers l'embrasure du rideau.

Pendant une bonne demi-heure, Drago et les autres Serpentards leur expliquèrent l'état d'esprit si particulier qu'il fallait adopter pour utiliser la magie noire.

Ils passèrent la majorité du cours assis en tailleur sur des coussins qu'ils étaient retournés chercher dans le coin détente, à essayer de méditer et de ressentir les flux de la magie, notamment les flux plus sombres.

Ce fut seulement au bout d'une heure que Drago ordonna que tous se relèvent.

« Bon, éloignez-vous de quelques mètres les un des autres. Le sort que vous allez-vous lancer ne peut normalement pas vous faire de gros dégâts - de toute façon avec un finite incantetem on arrangera bien les problèmes s'il y en a. C'est un sort que l'on ne peut que se jeter à soit même, il s'appelle _Liberar al tellus_. »

« Libérer de la terre. » traduisit Hermione.

« J'espère que ça ne va pas nous transformer en fantôme ou en un esprit dégoûtant. » couina Ginny.

« C'est à peu de choses près exactement le contraire. » sourit Pansy qui s'était placée dans le groupe des apprentis en magie noire - c'était bien sûr un meilleur angle de vue pour admirer le beau Drago.

« Comme tous les sorts qui sont fait par nous-mêmes et pour nous-mêmes, la réaction est aléatoire pour chacun. C'est l'inconvenant, ce genre de sort dévoile un peu de notre personnalité - comme pour les Patroni. C'est une affaire d'inconscient. » continua le blond Serpentard. « Toutefois ce sort peut très bien servir pour s'échapper… je ne sais pas moi… mais imaginez Potter qui se fourre encore dans une situation abracadabrantesque, il est poursuivi par une horde de Mangemorts qui l'accule en haut d'une tour et il n'a pas d'hippogriffe, ni de balai, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, sous la main. Ce sort serait parfait dans ce genre d'occasion. »

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire, mais Hermione les coupa en grondant de se la fermer.

« Bon, Pansy, je sens que tu meures d'envie de nous faire une démonstration, n'est-ce pas ? » minauda Drago.

_C'est étrange, _se disait Harry._ Il fait vraiment comme si de rien n'était. Il parle vraiment comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Je ne crois pas pouvoir donner la même impression._

Pansy commença à se mettre bien en vue de tous quand Greg la coupa dans son élan.

« C'est pas drôle avec toi, on sait déjà ce que ça va être. J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne sur Dray. » sourit-il malicieusement. « Je suis sûr qu'il lui pousserait de magnifiques et grandes ailes blanches. Une véritable allégorie de la paix et de la pureté. »

« La ferme. » grogna le concerné. « En plus c'est même pas vrai, elles sont pas du tout toutes blanches… enfin pas complètement. »

« Hoo, arrête Drago. On sait que tu ne peux que ressembler à un véritable petit ange tout droit sorti du paradis pour nous accueillir. » se moqua Pansy. « Et puis si tu n'oses nous les montrer, c'est bien parce que t'as peur des clichés ridicules, non ? »

« Malfoy ne devrait pas plutôt avoir des ailes de démon ? » souffla Neville doucement à l'oreille de Harry qui n'en savait rien du tout mais que la discussion avait rendu très curieux de découvrir quel genre d'ailes pousserait dans le dos de son Serpentard.

Les verts et argents continuèrent à railler Drago jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, franchement furibond d'être ainsi acculé par ses soi-disant amis, n'attrape sa baguette entre ses deux mains et murmure le sortilège de magie noire.

«_ Liberar al tellus… _»

Un faisceau de lumière blanche fut projeté hors de son dos.

De cette lumière sortirent peu de temps après deux grandes ailes d'argent, et disparut finalement, ne laissant derrière le garçon au centre des regards que ces deux nouveaux membres reluisants d'argent pur, repliés étroitement - presque timidement, comme pour se faire plus petits - contre son dos.

« Voilà, vous êtes contents ! » les fustigea Drago. « Elles ne sont pas blanches ! »

Dans la salle, tout le monde était silencieux, éblouit par l'apparition.

Dans la salle, tous restaient silencieux, éblouis par l'apparition.

Certes, les ailes de Drago n'étaient pas blanches, mais elles n'en émanaient pas moins une aura étrangement éthérée, comme un halo transparent d'émotion pure…

En remarquant tous ces regards rivés sur lui débordants d'un respect et d'une admiration presque religieuse, Drago hésita entre rougir et se foutre de la gueule de tout le monde.

Au lieu de ça, il se retourna pour bien montrer ses ailes en les déployant de toute leur largeur.

Elles étaient vraiment très grandes, bien trois mètres d'envergure.

Il ne faisait aucun doute, constata-t-il, qu'elles étaient d'une taille plus qu'idéale pour soulever le garçon sans problèmes.

Quand Drago les fit battre énergiquement sans pour autant se faire décoller, Harry repéra ce qu'il avait déjà cru discerner dans la lumière : les plumes qui paraient les ailes du blond n'étaient que partiellement argent.

Si, sur leur face supérieure, elles étaient bien délicatement métallisées, donnant l'impression par la réflexion de la lumière environnante sur leur face que Drago portait deux voiles de métal savamment sculptés dans le dos, elles se révélaient bel et bien blanches sur leurs parois internes, transformant leur envers en surface d'une pureté immaculée.

Harry, émerveillé, pensait qu'effectivement ces ailes-là correspondaient bien au caractère du Serpentard.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Drago mit fin au maléfice en prétextant qu'il n'était jamais bon de garder trop longtemps actif un sort de magie noire sur soi, libérant par là la salle de l'enchantement qui la figeait dans l'hébétude.

« A vous, à présent. » déclara-t-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Hermione, à la première conjuration, fit sortir de son corps de belles, grandes ailes brunes et noires, mouchetées de plumes rousses, semblables à celles d'un immense rapace.

A part les Serpentards ( et peut-être vous chers téléyaoistes, si vous avez suivi ) personne ne sut pourquoi soudain Pansy était devenu très bougon.

Harry y arriva peu après, mais il fut si déçu de l'apparence de ses ailes qu'il mit fin au sortilège juste après les avoir agitées quelque peu.

Elles étaient toutes noires, commençant à leur base en une sombre aile d'oiseau on ne peut plus normale – un corbeau, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là –, mais qui partaient ensuite au niveau des articulations en fines membranes de peau noire, comme les ailes d'un dragon.

Cela le répugnait toujours quand il voyait qu'au fond de lui sommeillaient toujours les marques que Voldemort avait laissées.

Cet incident lui rappela toutefois que Rogue avait utilisé ce sort lors d'un de leurs entraînements.

Il avait déployé de grandes ailes noires de chauve-souris, était-ce parce qu'il était - avait été - un Mangemort qu'il portait des ailes de démons ?

Aeris et Sylphine Fairygine, les jumelles qui avaient un peu touché à la magie noire dans le grenier de leur grand-mère, réussirent elles aussi à se faire pousser quatre ailes chacune, multicolores, fragiles et fines comme celles d'un papillon.

Toutes les deux, dans leurs tenues de lin blanc aux couleurs pastel, ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à de jolies fées raffinées.

« Est-ce que l'on peut voler avec ce genre d'ailes ? » demanda l'une des deux.

« Oui, on peut. » répondit un Theo enjoué. « J'ai également des ailes dans ce genre. »

« …Est-ce que tu peux nous les montrer ? » demanda Blaise, cachant avec difficulté sa curiosité. « En dehors de cette pièce, on ne peut pas faire de la magie noire sans être détecté, et j'aimerais bien voir… »

Theo lui fit un petit sourire mutin en acquiesçant doucement.

Il prit sa baguette à deux mains et, sans même prononcer l'incantation à haute voix, il fit apparaître la lumière dans son dos - sauf qu'étrangement, chez lui, la lumière était plus comme une projection de buée noire et violette.

Les ailes qui sortirent de son dos étaient au nombre de quatre - deux très longues et délicates, et deux plus petites en dessous. Si minces qu'elles paraissaient sur le point de se déchirer au moindre battement, comme des feuilles de métal précieux à la beauté éphémère.

Leurs couleurs étaient d'un violet si profond qu'elles en semblaient presque noires ; pourtant, lorsque Theo battit doucement des ailes, tous aperçurent à l'intérieur des taches d'un bleu métallisé, presque électrique, qui éblouissaient le regard par intermittence.

Une fois que tous les membres de l'AD se furent réunis dans le dos de Theo, il laissa retomber ses élytres bien à plat et tous virent ce que les marques formaient lorsqu'elles étaient bien collées l'une à l'autre.

…

…_une tête de mort_…

…

Autant vous dire, chers téléyaoistes, que cette marque jeta comme un froid dans toute la Salle Sur Demande ; si vous attendiez à découvrir une sorte de tag « Blaise Love Forever » pour pouvoir agiter vos petits drapeaux eh bien c'est râpé.

Theo sentit bien vite que ses ailes posaient problème, il tenta de se contorsionner pour se les regarder, il se saisit même d'une de ses voiles poudrées pour regarder de plus près quel était le problème.

Comme il ne voyait toujours rien de spécial, Theo créa alors d'une voix rageuse un miroir à trois facettes où il put enfin voir ce qui ébranlait ainsi tout le monde.

« …C'est très tendance depuis quelques années. » fit Luna, brisant ainsi le lourd silence qui s'intensifiait depuis que Theo avait réalisé.

« Du calme. » entreprit Drago. « Ce n'est pas …ce que vous croyez. »

« Pas ce que l'on croit, Malfoy ? » s'écria Ron en fusillant le blond du regard. « Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, tu as dit toi-même que ces ailes prenaient une forme sortant de l'inconscient de chacun. Il faudrait que vous soyez stupide pour continuer à faire confiance à ce mec ! » fit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Theo qui avait fait disparaître le miroir ainsi que ses ailes.

Son attitude semblait presque calme, pourtant lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir son dos se courber de rage et ses yeux en train de virer dangereusement au rouge sang derrière les mèches argentées de ses étranges cheveux.

« Weasley, on a tous fait un pacte, je te rappelle. Justement pour que l'on puisse se faire confiance. » commençait à s'énerver le leader des Serpentards.

Ron allait répliquer furieusement mais Hermione le saisit par le bras.

« Il a raison, Ron. Si Nott avait été un Mangemort, on l'aurait su au moment où on a pris la potion, et il l'a bien prise, comme nous tous. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'il a bien pris la potion ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'il n'avait pas pris un antidote avant ? Et s'il n'avait fait tous ça pour tous nous tromper et… »

« La ferme, Weasley ! » hurla furieusement Blaise en serrant les poings jusqu'au sang. « De quel droit… mais DE QUEL DROIT tu oses remettre notre parole en doute ! Ton pote Potter se voit pourvu d'ailes de démon avec la panoplie de noirceur et de griffes qui va avec et on sait tous d'où ça vient ! Mais non bien sûr ! Comme c'est ton superbe meilleur ami, lui, tu ne lui dis rien ! Mais un Serpentard pour toi, ce ne sera jamais digne de confiance, n'est ce pas ? Potion ou pas, que l'on choisisse de se battre à vos côtés et contre nos parents, c'est pareil ! »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un enfant de Mangemorts. » ronchonna Ron.

Pendant un moment, Harry fut quasiment certain que Blaise allait se jeter sur Ron et il ne devait pas être le seul à penser cela en voyant les mouvements d'approche que firent Vincent et Gregory dans sa direction comme pour le retenir.

Finalement, Blaise sortit en trombe de la salle sur demande, en faisant virevolter le rideau et claquer brutalement la porte.

Theo sursauta en regardant là où avait disparu le Serpentard brun, Pansy venait de l'entourer dans ses bras et ses yeux reprirent peu à peu à leur ton ambré habituel.

« Allez, on se casse. » ordonna Drago entraînant dans son sillage tous les Serpentards.

Avant de laisser retomber le rideau, Theo se retourna en plissant les yeux et souriant aussi narquoisement qu'innocemment à Ron.

« Il est vraiment trop mignon. » se pâma Luna en portant les mains sur ses joues rougies.

Certains se mirent à rire alors que d'autres commençaient à sortir de la salle.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Ron.

Le brun garda le silence un petit moment.

« J'ai décidé de leur faire confiance. » finit-il par dire.

Quand Harry remit son épaisse cape pour revenir à son dortoir, il sentit un léger poids dans l'une de ses poches.

Il glissa sa main dans son chaud vêtement et en ressortit un objet très familier qu'il n'avait pourtant pas touché depuis longtemps.

Sa cape d'invisibilité, réduite par un sort…

Un bout de parchemin plié en petit carré tomba au sol.

Ce simple évènement emballa follement le cœur de Harry et le rendit tout chaud de l'intérieur.

Il déplia lentement le message - il avait très peur, finalement, en découvrant la jolie écriture gracieuse de Drago…

_Je préfère penser que je risque de me cogner à toi à tout moment._

C'était tout ce que disait le message.

Harry était perplexe, cela ne ressemblait à rien.

Ni à des excuses…

Ni à une invitation…

Ce n'était pourtant pas non plus un rejet…

Bref, il n'était pas tellement plus avancé, finalement.

« Harry, pourquoi tu souris comme un con ? » demanda Ron, un peu de mauvais poil.

« Laisse-le. » fit Hermione en entraînant son rouquin par le bras.

_**À Suivre…**_

**Note de l'auteur : **

Enfin un nouveau chapitre. Et en plus mon Jilian adoré est revenu pour me corriger mes chapitres. Que de joie ! **( ndJ : ouais, vive moi ! mdr ! trop lent le moi ! )** Si comme moi, vous avez aimé la fin de ce chapitre, avec le petit Theo, remercions ensemble la jolie Lysianthius **(ndJ : Lysy-chan, je t'aimmme ! )**. C'est elle qui de fil en aiguille m'a inspiré cette idée qui m'a permis de remettre en selle ce choupinet Serpentard et toute son intrigue dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée.

Allez voir mon site sur mon profil, il a un nouveau design et y'a plein de nouveaux dessins notamment sur Harry Potter ( même si y'a presque que du HP/DM ) **( ndJ : allez-y ! il est bo ! et signez le livre d'or au passage )**.

**Réponses aux revieweurs: (avec des participations très hasardeuses et bien cachées de votre GTO préféré)**

**LemonCurd: **Salut. Oui, je trouve aussi que c'est bien qu'ils soient en conflit tous les deux. Ça met un peu de piment au côté amoureux de l'histoire. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, je ne sais trop qu'en penser. Bisous.

**Angelina Delacour: **Salut. Non, Il faut le comprendre le pauvre Harry. Moi je suis un peu dégoûté de ce qui se passe à la fin. J'espère que l'on reverra Drago dans le tome 7, snif. Bisou.

**Onarluca: **Tu supposes bien, je crois aussi que ce sera Harry qui fera le premier pas. Mais ce sera assez spécial, tu verras. Ce sera mimi. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic, ma hantise est de devenir chiante à la longue (parce que c'est ce qui m'arrive souvent de penser quand je lis des fics longue). J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap aussi. Bisou.

**Fanny MJV:** Salut, oui c'est ça que ma sœur à répondu: Woolfy va bien chéri, Woolfy va très bien. Ou es tu? Et moi j'ai répondu: Tes parents adoptif sont mort. Enfin bref, mon bêta va se demander de quoi on parle, il n'a pas vu Terminator 2. Quel honte quand même. Sinon ça ne me saoule pas du tout de lire ce genre de chose: Ouah quel chapitre génial, mais ou va tu chercher tout ça! Tu es un génie! Mais bon, les critiques pas trop méchante sont aussi les bien venu, par exemple on me fait pas mal de critiques sur le caractère de Harry. J'essaye de changer ça. Sinon, tu es la seul à avoir capter que **MAL**percia **FOY**ence donnait Malfoy, mais bon je pardonne aux autres d'avoir loupé ce détail. Quoi que apparemment t'avait pas vraiment tout compris toi non plus. Tant pis. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Vert Émeraude: **Salut. Oui je pense que la réconciliation sera plutôt mimi. Pour mon OS, il faudra attendre longtemps ou acheter le troisième œil. Enfin bref, le principal pour moi, c'est est ce que tu as aimé ce chapitre? J'espère… Bisou.

**Zaika: **Merci beaucoup de me dire que ma fic est génial. Ça me fait très plaisir, snif. Bisou.

**KenKen: **Moi aussi j'aurai eu la même réaction que Harry. Suis-je une Gryffy? Merde alors. Merci d'être allé lire Soupir, c'est cool. J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Farahon: **Roooh, tu es dur avec Ryrry. Il est po si con. J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Mily Black:** Dis pages, tu trouves ça trop court? Snif. C'est vrai y'a pas eu de roucoulades juste du sexe, hum. Pansy n'est pas conne, elle est amoureuse et elle voit son amoureux se faire gueuler dessus par celui avec qui il sort. En tout cas je te remercie du fond du cœur de me dire que j'écrie bien, cela m'encourage beaucoup et pi c'est gentil, snif. Surtout en ces périodes de doute post-tome6. Oui je donne la vedette à Drago, c'est mon préféré, mon amoureux, etc… Mais il faut que je prenne conscience que Harry aussi doit être bien, à la hauteur de Drago, et que normalement ça devrait être le contraire: Drago qui tente sans cesse de rattraper Harry. Pour ce qui est des auteurs qui postent lentement, je sais, je te comprend, moi aussi j'oubli parfois ce qui s'est passé avant dans les autre fics. Mais bon, y'en a qui post vraiment avec plusieurs mois d'intervalle, ça va c'est pas encore mon cas. Enfin, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Lélou:** Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent. Enfin, tu as di que c'était un chapitre de transition, j'espère que tu ne penses pas encore cela de ce chapitre sinon c'est la fin des haricots. Bisou.

**Crackos: **Merci d'aimer ma fic, bisou.

**Marion Moune: **Ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'arrangera entre eux. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me motive beaucoup. Bisou.

**Amy Keira:** Holala, autant d'enthousiasme pour ma fic ça me rend toute chose. Oui tu as vu juste, ils on tous les deux leurs tords mais ça s'arrangera. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Vif d'Or:** Hola, ne prend pas cette dispute si mal, ça s'arrangera, pas d'inquiétude. Pas tout de suite, j'attend le meilleur moment pour les réconciliations. Par contre, tu as raison, Drago étant ce qu'il est, c'est pas certain qu'il donne des explications à Harry, mais qui sait? Je suis contente que tu ai de bonne vacances et que tu t'achète le TO. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Wendy Malfoy: **Les NDJ sont censés revenir, alors? J tu es là? ( S'il a répondu, c'est qu'il est là ) Pour Rogue, c'est clair qu'il a du mal à envisager la relation HP/DM. Quoi que… Sachant ce qui se passe dans le tome 6, il ne devrait pas trop s'en faire, hum hum… Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé que Dray aie la crête sur un côté en se levant le matin, vivement que Harry aie le temps de voir cela. N'en veux pas trop à Harry, le pauvre. Pour le gros planning? Bah, j'espère y arriver petit à petit. J'espère que l'arrivé du tome 6 en français ne va pas me trop me traumatiser et me bloquer. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ci. Bisou.

**Elviera: **Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ma fic, j'espère qu'elle te plait toujours. Bisou.

**Lady Nush: **Salut toi. Je suis très contente que tu me dises qu'en fais-tu ai bien li le lemon, très contente. Pour les Serpentards, tu sais dans le tome 6, ils ont l'air beaucoup moins con, maintenant j'ai pas fini le tome donc ils sont peut être très très con à la fin. Tu n'es pas la première à m'avoir dit que c'est dommage que les représentant de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle ne soit pas venu. Je t'avoue que moi aussi je trouve ça dommage, mais honnêtement sur le moment je n'y ai absolument pas pensé. Je ne trouve pas étrange qu'ils aient tous les deux tords, c'est bel est bien le cas, et effectivement je vois moi aussi Harry faire le premier mais se sera dans des circonstances très particulières, alors ça sera trop mimi. Bon, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, je t'embrasse en espérant que tu as passé une bonne fin d'été. Bisou.

**Patdrue:** Tu penses que Harry pourrait éventuellement être issu d'une famille de Cracmols qui serait venu à la vie Moldu. Cela me semble extrêmement tiré par les cheveux mais tout est possible dans une fanfiction. Honnêtement cette vision des choses me semble pas crédible du tout. Mais ne parlons plus de ça, car je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrai développer de plus. J'espère que tu aimes toujours ma fanfiction. Bisou.

**Lysanthius: **Salut toi, merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer pendant tes vacances, c'est très gentil. Grâce à toi aujourd'hui ( bon d'accord aujourd'hui ça doit sûrement loin au moment ou tu lis ça) mais j'ai eu une super idée et c'était grâce à tes conseils sur MSN, alors je te suis très reconnaissante par ce que justement je trouvai que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé du petit Theo et j'en étais désespérés, snif. J'espère que Jilian a aimé au moins, c'est un de ses persos préférés **(ndJ : ouiii j'ai aimé ! Theo y'est trop mimi… nyaa…)**. Sinon, saigner les yeux! Tant que ça de fautes d'orthographes? Parce que je me suis lu et relu et corrigé par mon ami le correcteur d'orthographe de word et tout. Enfin bref, c'est la vie, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de bêta **(ndJ : heureusement que je sers encore à quelque chose ici-bas)**. Tu sais, je n'ai pas écris ce chapitre du point de vue de Drago mais normalement après la dispute il pleure dans son lit en traitant Harry de con mais en serrant sa cape d'invisibilité contre lui. D'ailleurs en parlant de cette cape, il serait temps qu'il la lui rende, non? C'est vrai que j'ai maintenant du temps pour concocter un prochain lemon, il faudra que j'y pense très sérieusement. Mais tu es méchante! Pourquoi tu veux que je rende la vie impossible à ce pauvre Ryrry? Tu es une sadique! **(ndJ : ouioui.) **Je ne sais pas si tu as vu la review de Artoung, mais elle t'adresse un petit PS. Sinon, pour le moment ce que j'ai lu du 6, je trouve que Drago est pas trop mal.** (ndJ : nooon pas le volume maudiiit… ouuiiiin…)** J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, notamment le passage avec Theo. Bisou et à plus sur MSN. **(ndJ : bisouxx ! et j'espère que tu apprécies le graaand honneur de ma participation aux RAR en ton honneur !)**

**Artoung: **Salut toi, il y a à peine quelques minutes, tu m'as appelé parce que tu te faisais tellement chier au mariage de ta copine que tu étais au bord de l'évanouissement cérébrale **(ndJ : abusé ! un mariage c'est magnifique ! vous cassez le mythe les vieilles !)**. Huhuhu, et dire qu'en ce moment tu dois danser comme une petite folle, hihihi. Sinon, oui ta fic m'influence, argh, par exemple je compte faire un Drago bouleversé après une visite à son père. Mmh, la tu peux pas dire que ça ferait pas un peu pompage ( bon d'accord, il sera pas à genoux dans la boue, ça sera moins sexe, mais point trop n'en faut ). Oulala, je viens de voir une scène frisant le yaoi là, sur X. La scène ou machin déclare qu'il est l'étoile compagne de Kamui en lui tenant la joue très tendrement ey Kamui fait: ho machin! **(ndJ : nya osez dire que X n'est pas yaoi !) **Le seul truc chiant, c'est que mon DVD merde à chaque fin de chapitre, ça me saoule! Enfin bref, ça n'a rien à voir. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, bisou et vivement lundi, hihi. **(ndJ : bisouxx tout plein, j'ai lu le dernier chapitre de EHAD, je le reviewerai euh un de ces jours ! et je vais lire ton autre fic aussi… ce soir si je peux nya !)**

**Imaginarynight: **Merci d'aimer, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas. Bisou.

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy: **Oui, Harry a partiellement raison. La suite est là, mais pas encore la réconciliation. En tout cas j'espère que tu aimes. Bisou.

**Virginie Malfoy: **Je suis contente quand quelqu'un découvre ma fic tout d'un coup et me dis qu'il a aimé, ça veut dire qu'elle est pas chiante, hihi. J'espère que tu aimes toujours, bisou.

**Fleur Fanée: **Hihi, ce pseudo me fait toujours marrer, moi aussi j'ai l'impression qu'il me dit quelque chose. En tout cas j'aimerai bien que mon pseudo te dise quelque chose parce que tu connais mon site de dessin, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, des fans de ma fanfic et des fans de mes dessins. C'est déjà trop cool que tu me dises que t'es fan de Rappel-toi. Merci de tous tes compliments et je suis désolé qu'il y ai tant de faute d'orthographes. J'essayai pourtant de faire des efforts au début mais, même avec les correcteurs d'orthographe, ce n'est pas suffisant. Vraiment encore merci de tes compliments sur mes personnages qui font si vrai et mon intrigue que tu aimes tant, un peu plus et je danserai sous la pluie. Mais ce ne serait pas sérieux, n'est ce pas? N tout cas, je te conseille de lire les fanfics de Artoung, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, car elle décrit les sentiments bien mieux que moi et son histoire est vraiment passionnante. En fait c'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire Rappelle-toi. Enfin voilà, j'espère que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre ci. Bisous!

**Lilly Malfoy:** Hihi, une nouvelle lectrice, kiaaa. On dirait que le chapitre 14 me porte chance car tu n'es pas la seule nouvelle lectrice à rappliquer, nia. En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap. Bisou.

**Griselle: **Salut, contente que tu aimes toujours autant mon Dray, mais un peu triste de ta critique sur Hermione, je vais essayer de la faire moins copine avec Drago. Tu comprends, elle est juste excitée d'en apprendre plus, je veux pas donner l'impression qu'elle bave sur lui. Voilà. J'espère que tu as aimé, bisou.

**Maddnambda: **Désolé de ne pas avoir reviewé la deuxième partie de ta review, mais ne t'inquiète pas je l'avais lu mais quand je fais les RAR, je prends que les reviews du chapitre et j'ai pas capté que la suite était sur le chapitre précédent. Pourtant je devrais être habitué, pas mal de review sont coupé en deux. Enfin, moi ça m'arrange, ça me fait un plus grand score, huhuhu. Tu sais pour Ginny, tu n'es pas la seule à la détester par exemple Lysianthius voulait que je lui fasse pousser des ailes de poules pour qu'elle soit trop ridicule. Ta review en tout cas m'a foutu une claque. Tu sais, je suis trop entiché de Drago pour avoir réalisé quand j'ai écrie le chap précédent mais ensuite avec ta review, je me suis mis du côté de Harry. J'espère que du coup tu es un peu plus contente de la tournure des évènements. J'ai aussi essayé de faire une Hermione plus compréhensive. En parlant de Theo, j'ai reussi à reparler de son cas, j'espère que tu aimes. Au début, je voulais écrire le chapitre du côté de Drago et montrer qu'il était malheureux de l'incompréhension de Harry, mais je préfère me mettre un peu plus du point de vue de Harry pour lui redorer un peu son blason de petit Gryffy. Ne t'inquiète pour tes critiques comme tu vois elles m'ont été d'une grande aide, enfin j'espère que j'ai appliqué tes conseilles. Pour le tome 6, je l'ai lu jusqu'au chapitre 20, alors ce que j'aurai à en dire n'est pas complet. Je déteste le fait que Harry soit amoureux de Ginny, mais j'adore les fait qu'il soit tellement obsédé par Drago, niah. Pour Snape, je ne sais pas si c'est due à la traduction mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il était plus humain, tendre avec Narcissa et charmeur et narquois envers Bella et Tonks. Je suis un peu triste qu'on le voit si peu dans son année de gloire en prof de DCFM, mais bon c'est super cool que Harry le vénère sans vraiment le savoir. Pour la fin, je ne peux pas trop en dire, mais en tout cas je souhaite de mon cœur que Harry et Drago se revoient dans le tome 7. Voilà pour le tome 6, j'espère que tu as aimé mon dernier chapitre. Bisou. Et n'hésite pas à me critiquer(mais pas trop durement, hein?).

**Zairoon:** Hein qu'il est choupi le Jilian? Ça va lui faire plaisir ça, hihi. **(ndJ : oooh / nya chu content )**T'inquiète pas, pour moi une review ou l'on me dire qu'on adore toujours autant mon Drago est une review très réussi pour moi, hihi. J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant. Bisou.

**Oxaline: **Hihi, oui Harry a agit un peu trop sans réfléchir. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent. J'espère que tu aimes toujours celui ci. Bisou.

**Wonder Babe: **Salut toi! « Mais quel poireau ce Harry, quel poireau! » MDR cette expression. Pour Ginny, je n'ai que lu les 20 premier chapitre, alors je n'ai pas encore lu quand Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble. Mais pour le moment elle fait que traiter fleur de Flegme et gueuler sur Ron en le traitant de puceau. Alors c'est pas vraiment miss perfection, mais c'est clair que je préfère quand Harry est avec Luna. J'attends ton opinion sur ce chapitre, bisou.

**Serpentis Draco: **Ils se réconcilieront mais comme c'est deux têtes de mules l'un comme l'autre, ça sera pas pour tout de suite. En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Loriah: **Contente que tu aimes mon tit Dray. J'espère que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Cizia: **Content que tu aimes ma fic, et le chapitre précédent. Je te remercie de penser à moi en te proposant comme bêta lectrice, c'est très gentil. Je ferai appelle à toi en cas de besoin. Si tu veux mon MSN, c'est folleasequiparait arobaze point com. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ci. Bisou.

**Emery: **Merci d'aimer ma fic et tu es une des rares à trouver mon Harry bien. C'est cool, je suis contente. J'ai pas mal de critiques qui me dise qu'il est un peu trop con par rapport à Drago ( tu n'as qu'à lire la review de la fille après toi: rahh! Est-ce que je peux taper Harry? Il est vraiment trop con!) Alors ça remonte le moral ce que tu me dis. J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre aussi. Bisou.

**Egwene Al' Vere: (ndJ : j'adore ce pseudo) **Meuh non, Harry est pas trop con, snif. Et il ne s'écrasera pas devant Drago, après tout Drago aussi a ses tords. Mais tu verras, ils se réconcilieront. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.

**Blue Cinnamon: **Désolé, pardon, pardon! Ta review fait partie des rares qui sont contre Drago et pour Harry. Au début j'étais moi aussi du côté de Drago, il faut dire que je suis tellement à fond sur lui, mais des reviews comme la tienne m'on ouvert les yeux et j'ai essayé de faire un Harry plus compréhensif mais pas près pour autant à aller se traîner au pied de Malfoy le magnifique. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas de la faute de Drago ce que son père et les Mangemorts ont fait à Harry et à ses parents et la brillante idée qu'il a eut ne met pas en scène Harry. Il fait ça en quelque sorte pour le protéger, avant Harry pensait qu'il se retrouverait face à face avec Voldemort quasiment seul, maintenant il peut s'imaginer entourer de toute part dans le combat. Et ce plan n'est vraiment possible que si son père et sa mère ouvre StoneHenge, alors je ne le trouve pas tant que ça égoïste. Lucius Malfoy, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais a déjà viré fou à Azkaban, par contre Narcissa n'est ni Mangemort dans ma fic ni dans le livre. Autre chose, ce n'est pas Lucius et Narcissa qui donnait des ordres à Kreature, mais Bellatrix - tu me diras Narcissa aussi est une Black, mais comme elle n'est pas Mangemort, je ne pense pas qu'elle était impliquée - du moins c'est ce que je crois. Et malgré tout ce qu'à fait son père, Drago aime son père. Dans le tome 6, on voit à quel point il aime ses parents.

Mais bon, ta review m'a quand même marqué. J'ai essayé de faire de Hermione une amie plus douce et compréhensive et de Harry quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas faire malgré qu'il prenne le temps de comprendre. Alors j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisou.


	16. Les femmes du Manoir Malfoy

**troTitre : Rappelle-toi.**

**Chapitre 16 : Les femmes du Manoir Malfoy**

**ndJilian : le chapitre est déjà posté depuis deux-trois jours, mais voilà, j'avais pas fini et Levia-chama s'impatientait - eh oui le glandeur que je suis n'avait rien foutu pendant l'absence de sa supérieure autrice, il a donc bossé en urgence et en retard pour bêtacorriger quand même, même si tout le monde s'en fout. Question d'honneur de GTO. Après la 2.0 fournie par quelque autre correcteur, c'est donc la version 3.0, corrigée remaniée et tout et tout. Enjoy !**

« Albus, en êtes-vous vraiment certain …? » demanda le professeur MacGonagall en enlevant ses lunettes pour se masser les yeux d'un air las.

Dans un soupir, la vieille femme toute vêtue de vert replaça ses lunettes pour lire à voix haute le long parchemin qu'elle serrait entre ses mains.

« …_pour réussir un tel tour de force, j'ai absolument besoin d'un maître incontestable en métamorphose ; le professeur MacGonagall pourrait donc m'accompagner à Azkaban en ayant pris du Polynectar afin de se faire passer pour Narcissa Malfoy. J'ai la possibilité, avec votre accord, d'écrire dès ce soir une lettre à ma mère lui expliquant la situation et la priant de m'envoyer une mèche de cheveux et l'une de ses tuniques. Ainsi nous ferons évader mon père sous l'apparence de ma mère, tandis que le professeur MacGonagall se serait métamorphosé sous sa forme Animagus que je pourrai rendre invisible par le sort de Désillusion_… Albus ! C'est aberrant ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire évader Lucius Malfoy de cette façon… Une fois métamorphosée en chat, que pourrai-je faire ? Comment pourrons-nous le retenir s'il décide de profiter de l'occasion ? …Je serais alors obligée de me retransformer pour le maîtriser, et je serai discréditée ! De plus, nos baguettes seront confisquées à l'entrée de la prison, comment effectuerons-nous tous ces sorts ? De toute façon, je serais très étonnée que les sortilèges de détection ne signalent pas la présence du Polynectar ou de ma forme Animagus, et il serait surprenant que l'on puisse ne serait-ce que s'introduire dans la prison. »

MacGonagall souffla de nouveau avant de reprendre sur un ton découragé : « Vous savez, pour un Serpentard, le jeune Malfoy me semble beaucoup trop audacieux. » (ndJ : parfois, les Serpentards aussi sont courageux !)

Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau. Ses longs doigts émaciés s'entrecroisaient sous son menton et ses petits yeux bleus ne semblaient plus vouloir pétiller derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il soupira, exténué - argumenter auprès de son homologue féminin n'était pas chose facile. Pourtant, il le fallait. Il entrevoyait enfin une quelconque issue dans cette guerre, et il était prêt à tout pour saisir cette chance.

« Minerva, croyez bien que je suis entièrement conscient que ce plan n'est pas tout à fait ce que je qualifierais de sûr mais il reste le meilleur que nous avions. Severus, qu'en pensez-vous ?... »

Rogue était resté debout, une main sur le montant de la cheminée, le regard perdu dans le vague et les flammes ; il ne redressa même pas la tête pour répondre.

« Il est vrai que si le plan tournait mal, non seulement nous perdrions un membre important de l'Ordre, mais par-dessus tout nous enverrions un jeune homme tout droit en prison. Malgré cela, je ne vois aucune stratégie plus astucieuse que celle-ci. J'ai beau me creuser l'esprit, si nous voulons que l'évasion de Lucius Malfoy ne se remarque pas, il n'y a que Minerva qui puisse donner vie à un objet avec autant de vraisemblance. Et il n'y a qu'elle, naturellement, qui puisse ensuite se faufiler hors de la prison par une transformation directe et discrète. Les effets d'une autre potion, ingérée dans le même temps que la durée d'action du Polynectar, seront défectueux, voire quasiment nuls... De toute façon, ce plan ne peut être possible que si Lucius coopère. Nous pouvons très bien le maîtriser en lui faisant boire une potion équivalente à l'Imperium. La potion est particulièrement facile à mélanger avec la préparation d'un gâteau ou de biscuits - je crois qu'il est encore possible de porter ce genre de substances aux détenus. C'est parfaitement indécelable, bien entendu. »

« Le jeune Malfoy semble dire que son père ne poserait aucun problème. » releva MacGonagall en cherchant un autre passage du parchemin.

« Nous ne pouvons rien laisser de côté. L'évasion de Lucius Malfoy doit être effectuée dans le plus grand secret. Severus, pouvez-vous fabriquer cette potion dans les meilleurs délais ? Et avez-vous du Polynectar en réserve ? »

« Évidement, j'en ai toujours un stock de prêt, tout comme du Veritaserum ou d'autres poisons essentiels. » s'enorgueillit Rogue en bombant le torse.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi tirer fierté à fabriquer des poisons. » rouspéta MacGonagall.

Rogue sourit méchamment, découvrant insidieusement ses incisives, mais Dumbledore coupa court au début de dispute.

« Nous pourrions demander au professeur Flitwick de nous préparer un nouveau sortilège de Détournement d'Attention. Vos manipulations seront ainsi rendues indétectables par les scrutoscopes et autres objets de ce genre, tout du moins si le sortilège est suffisamment puissant et récent. » avança le directeur qui se lissait pensivement la barbe. « Vous pourrez ainsi donner de fausses baguettes à l'entrée et camoufler les vraies dans vos bottes. Qu'objectez-vous à cela, Minerva ? »

Le professeur MacGonagall semblait encore très perplexe. Elle parcoura encore une fois le parchemin avant de reprendre :

« Narcissa Malfoy n'est donc pas encore au courant de tout cela ; comment peut-on être certains qu'elle ne posera pas aucun problème ? Je sais bien que nous parlons de faire évader son mari d'Azkaban, mais on ne sait jamais... »

« Nous pourrions, elle aussi, la mettre sous Imperium, surtout que le manoir Malfoy possède de puissantes barrières anti-détectage de magie. Personne ne saurait que la pauvre femme est victime d'Impardonnable. » fit Rogue d'un air absent en regardant le foyer.

« Et utiliser alors les méthodes que Vous-Savez-Qui ? Je n'aime pas du tout ça. » s'opposa vivement MacGonagall.

« …Si nous prenions notre décision, nous pourrions transplaner avec le jeune Drago au manoir Malfoy. Nous nous entretiendrions avec sa mère et lui proposerions de se soumettre, pour preuve de sa bonne foi, à l'un des plus puissants Veritaserum de Severus. Cela vous convient-il, très chère ? »

Les traits plissés sur son front de plus en plus appuyés, MacGonagall parut réfléchir intensément, cherchant la moindre riposte valable encore propice à soutenir ses réticences.

« Narcissa n'était pas une élève de Poudlard, je ne sais pas si elle est une grande magicienne ou non. Mais il serait plus judicieux de penser qu'elle est d'une grande puissance. Qui nous dit que cette femme ne va pas résister au Veritaserum et nous mener en bateau ? »

« Impossible. » argua Rogue. « Je connais bien Narcissa. C'est une sorcière, certes puissante, mais on ne lui a jamais demandé d'être forte. Narcissa n'était pas une Mangemort, ni même une partisane de Voldemort. C'est une femme qui se laissait porter par les décisions de son mari. Je peux vous assurer qu'en cet instant, elle est faible, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, le Veritaserum agira sur elle - surtout que c'est moi qui l'ai préparé. »

Sa revêche opposante ne trouvant plus rien à contester, elle acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole.

« Albus, j'exige une augmentation. » se retourna-t-elle vers lui avec un pauvre sourire.

Dumbledore se lança dans un doux rire et ses pupilles pétillèrent soudain.

« Minerva, ma chère, si les caisses de l'école n'étaient pas si désertes, je vous couvrirais de bijoux. »

La maîtresse en métamorphose rosit légèrement sous ses rides. Severus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Dobby ? » appela Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, un petit elfe de maison dépareillé apparut en couinant pour satisfaire son employeur.

« Dobby, peux-tu porter un message à ton jeune ancien maître ? » demanda le vieux mage.

« Dobby peut, Monsieur le directeur Dumbledore. » répondit l'elfe en se répandant en une révérence si basse que ses nombreux bonnets effleuraient le sol.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Dans la Salle sur Demande, la nouvelle Armée de Dumbledore se réunissait encore.

Depuis leurs premières réunions, ils s'efforçaient de se voir le plus souvent possible.

Même les entraînements de Quidditch passaient au second plan, car tous savaient que Harry ne s'entraînait plus avec les professeurs et qu'il avait bien peu de temps pour en apprendre un maximum avant de les combattre pour de bon et de leur en mettre plein la vue.

Et chaque réunion se révélait de plus en plus dure, de plus en plus sombre.

Les Serpentards affirmaient souvent qu'il faudrait bientôt s'arrêter de pratiquer autant la magie noire à cause des flux qui empoisonnaient leurs corps. Les Serpentards - et peut-être Hermione - étaient les seuls à percevoir les changements qui s'opéraient en eux.

Tous étaient surexcités par ces nouveaux sorts, si puissants, si ravageurs...

La salle était, à présent, divisée en de nombreux groupuscules.

Ron, de son côté, avait conçu un miroir pour admirer ses belles et étranges ailes rousses. A la base de son dos, deux grandes excroissances recouvertes d'une longue fourrure abondante se déployaient de part et d'autre de son corps. Au travers du pelage abondant s'élançaient autant de mèches rousses que de longues plumes dorés.

Hermione s'extasiait en silence derrière lui, plongeant ses mains dans la fourrure, savourant la douceur des ailes.

« Tu peux vraiment voler avec ça, Weasley ? » se moqua Blaise.

« Tu veux une preuve, la vipère ? » répondit le Gryffondor sur un ton enthousiaste.

S'ils s'étaient disputés à propos des ailes de Théo et de leur parure au symbole mortel, à présent, nul ne parlait plus de cet incident.

Les Serpentards avaient affirmé tant et si bien leur confiance envers Théo qu'il en devenait presque gênant pour les autres maisons de continuer à douter.

Pourtant, personne ne savait exactement pourquoi l'étrange petit vert et argent détenait une confiance aussi absolue de la part des autres Serpentards. Il était évident qu'il se cachait quelque chose là-dessous - et que, quoiqu'il en soit, jamais cela ne sortirait du cercle des reptiles.

Ce qui avait convaincu Ron, pourtant très remonté, c'était le fait que Hermione, elle aussi, semblait savoir quelque chose ; mais pour une raison obscure, elle non plus n'avait rien voulu avouer, pas même à ses amis les plus proches.

Harry s'était juré de demander ce qu'il en était à Drago, mais bien sûr il devait attendre d'être au moins réconcilié avec lui.

Ron, toujours à se pavaner, fit disparaître le miroir et bondit en arrière en étendant très largement ses ailes. Il battit plusieurs fois l'air, rien que pour impressionner Hermione et soulever la poussière, avant d'enfin décoller - heureusement que le plafond de la Salle sur Demande était très haut.

Ron se posa sur l'immense lustre en s'accrocha à la chaîne centrale, se balançant un peu pour faire crier les filles en bas.

De la cire giclait un peu partout, une bougie tomba, et le lustre grinça de plus belle, tant Ron et ses grandes ailes pelucheuses le mettaient à mal.

« Descends de là, Weasley ! » glapit Pansy qui avait failli se prendre une autre bougie dans les cheveux.

Milicent soupira en roulant des yeux à la vue de la scène.

Toutes les deux et Vincent Crabbe apprenaient à un groupe assez important de membres qui s'occupait à jeter divers sorts terribles sur plusieurs panneaux de bois. Les pauvres planches, découpées dans une forme vaguement humaine, finissaient les unes après les autres totalement carbonisées, explosées, déchiquetées, voire transpercées par des lames en argent et autres armes blanches diverses.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, on voyait Blaise et Théo avachis dans des coussins posés à même le sol qu'ils avaient rapportés de la partie salon de la Salle.

Ensemble, avec les jumelles de Serdaigle, ils invoquaient de petits diables noirs et cornus ressemblant vaguement à un mélange de chauve-souris et de petits gorets. Les démons voletaient autours d'eux et l'un d'eux s'était même pelotonné sur les genoux du petit Théo pour se faire grattouiller entre les ailes.

Blaise n'avait de cesse de couver Théo du regard, ils étaient assis si près l'un de l'autre que leurs deux corps se frôlaient et s'effleuraient un peu plus que de raison.

« On peut vraiment les commander ? » demanda l'une des jumelles.

« Oui. » répondit Théo, caressant consciencieusement le diablotin maintenant roulé sur le dos. « Ceux-là sont très faciles à diriger, mais il y en a de bien plus difficiles à appeler et surtout à commander. Les Baïarts par exemple, ce sont des dragons noirs des Enfers. Les Mangemorts savent les commander, alors si, nous aussi, on sait le faire, il y aura peut-être beaucoup moins de dégâts. Cela m'étonnerait, mais bon… »

« Sois un peu plus positif... » sourit Blaise.

Théo acquiesça.

De son côté, Harry se faisait attaquer de part et d'autre par Drago et Gregory Goyle. Les deux garçons jetaient un maximum de sorts dans sa direction tandis qu'Harry se contentait de les esquiver ou de dresser des barrières autour de lui.

« Temps mort ! » cria Harry derrière son épaisse aura magique.

Drago et Greg baissèrent leurs baguettes et les autres membres de l'AD se rapprochèrent pour écouter.

« C'était quoi cette attaque ? » jeta Harry. « Celle qui était rouge et qui a glissé sur la sphère ? »

« C'est Greg qui l'a lancée. » fit Drago en se tournant vers son ami baraqué. Il avait le haut de sa chemise défait de quelques boutons et la base de son cou était largement visible. Souvent Harry se perdait dans sa contemplation en jetant un coup d'œil sur ce petit morceau ostentatoire de peau pâle dévoilée. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus du tout arrangés en arrière, la transpiration les collait en mèches luisantes contre son front…

Harry déglutit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau…_

« C'est le sort d'_Exsanguia_. La lame rouge glisse sur le sol et dès qu'elle touche un être vivant… hum… elle le recouvre complètement et… c'est pas beau à voir. » fit Gregory.

« Que ce soit une plante ou un animal, la lame en aspire tout le fluide vital. Il s'évapore, en quelque sorte, et il ne reste plus de la cible qu'une momie desséchée. » compléta Drago.

Harry grimaça. Décidément, tous ces sorts de magie noire étaient bien souvent répugnants.

A présent que Harry connaissait le nom du sort et ce qu'il était sensé provoquer, il lui paraissait clair que c'était un sort très facile. Il n'avait même pas besoin de s'entraîner contre l'une des planches de bois que faisait apparaître Hermione, il savait simplement, c'était parfaitement assimilé...

Chaque cours de l'AD le rendait un peu plus fort. Il absorbait littéralement les connaissances avec une facilité déconcertante, presque effrayante...

Il savait aussi d'où lui venait cette facilité, et au début cela l'avait beaucoup effrayé, il avait essayé de lutter pour rester un temps soit peu normal ; il y avait toutefois bien vite renoncé et accepté finalement ces capacités comme un état de fait.

C'était comme pour le Fourchelangue, il savait déjà sans savoir.

Drago et les Serpentards n'avaient, en fait, qu'à lui _rappeler_ les sorts pour qu'il réussisse instantanément à les renvoyer.

A chaque réunion de l'AD, il demandait aux verts et argents de se jeter contre lui de toutes leurs forces et c'était sans aucune difficulté qu'il repoussait toute attaque.

C'était grisant...

_Délectable..._

Parfois Harry surprenait un regard effrayé de la part des autres - bizarrement, ce genre de regards provenait souvent du cercle Serpentard - pourtant, pas même Hermione ne tentait de s'opposer à cette nouvelle connaissance et à cette nouvelle puissance qu'il gagnait de jour en jour.

Et non seulement le Survivant assimilait la magie noire avec une aisance stupéfiante, mais il la repoussait également avec une si grande facilité qu'ensuite tous reprenaient espoir.

« J'en ai marre de tous ces sorts trop faciles. » commença Harry. « Je suis sûr que les Mangemorts n'utilisent pas ce genre de sortilèges de femmelette. Ils ne doivent que lancer des Avada et point barre. »

Gregory croisa les bras, franchement outré de ce que venait de dire le Survivant.

« Tu te trompes. » lâcha froidement Drago en rivant ses yeux gris sur les siens. « Ce ne sont pas des sortilèges faciles que nous te lancions. On est à la limite de nos forces, au cas où tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte. Si de tels sorts nous prennent beaucoup d'énergie, tu penses bien que de nombreuses répétitions d'Impardonnables nous laisseraient à moitié morts. Les Mangemorts ne lancent pas des Avada Kedavra à tour de bras, ils préfèrent, comme tout combattant, blesser grièvement ou mettre hors combat pour s'économiser. »

Harry eut une impression bizarre quand il entendit cela, il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter l'étrange regard de Drago.

Était-ce l'entraînement quotidien qu'il avait reçu avec les professeurs qui le rendait si endurant ?

Était-ce de connaître depuis peu cette étrange magie noire qui l'avait rendu si diamétralement opposé à la puissance des autres?

Il se sentait bien plus fort… bien plus… sûr de lui, aussi…

Il savait que les Serpentards n'étaient rien comparés à de vrais Mangemorts, mais la simplicité et le plaisir qu'il prenait à les contrer et les dépasser sans cesse le rendait, pour la première fois de sa vie, terriblement confiant.

Il sentait en lui un nouveau pouvoir couler dans ses veines. Quelque chose que lui avait légué Voldemort. Quelque chose qu'il allait retourner contre lui.

« Je veux pouvoir lancer l'Avada Kedavra. » trancha-t-il en redressant fièrement son visage pour dévisager Drago.

Gregory grimaça.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » fit le grand vert et argent. « Il est encore trop tôt. »

« C'est pourtant le sort le plus adéquat si je veux tuer Voldemort. » railla Harry. « Quoique, je serais bien tenté de lui jeter quelques Doloris avant de l'achever ! »

Drago le regardait toujours froidement, mais Harry ne devinait pas du tout les pensées qui pouvaient bien le traverser. En tout cas, il semblait lui aussi peu enclin à cette idée.

« Harry… » fit Hermione en se rapprochant. « Tu ne crois pas que… tu veux aller trop vite ? Pourquoi tu ne respectes pas les étapes une à une ? Nous sommes là pour écouter l'enseignement des Serpentards, pas pour partir dans tous les sens. »

Une fureur sans nom envahit le cerveau de Harry, l'étouffant presque.

De quel droit ! Mais de quel droit on lui donnait encore des ordres ! Merde ! C'était lui le survivant à la con victime de cette prophétie surchiante ! Il allait exploser et déverser sa rage sur Miss Je-Sais-Tout quand une main douce lui empoigna le bras.

« Drago ? » gronda Harry en voyant le Serpentard le détourner de Hermione.

« Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? » lui demanda le blond en le scrutant de son regard bleu perçant.

Harry se dégagea brusquement, la rage ne cessant pas d'étreindre son cœur.

« Tu es en train de faire un mauvais trip, Harry. C'est comme si tu avais pris une trop forte dose de drogue, tu n'es plus toi-même. »

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! » cracha le Gryffondor. « Tu te goures complètement ! »

« Pas du tout ! Tu te gaves de magie noire et tu en redemandes de plus en plus ! Tu souhaites même être confronté à des Mangemorts pour lancer des Impardonnables ! Tu n'as même plus peur ni de ta mort ni de la donner ! Ose dire que cela te ressemble ! » gronda Drago. « Si tu continues comme ça, Harry, tu vas changer, est-ce que tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment changer ? »

Drago continuait à le regarder durement alors que la haine continuait à compresser le cœur du brun en se diffusant dans tout son corps comme un poison.

Est-ce qu'il voulait changer ?

Oui !

Il voulait devenir plus fort, il voulait survivre, il voulait vivre, et surtout, il voulait vivre entouré de ses proches. Pour cela, ne fallait-il pas qu'il devienne plus fort, encore plus fort ?

Voulait-il tuer ? Oui ! Quelque chose en lui réclamait le sang de la vengeance ! L'appel de la haine!

_Le regard de Drago… la voix de Hermione…_

Harry ferma les yeux, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang. La douleur sembla l'écarter de sa rage incontrôlable.

Il eut les idées un peu plus claires, et il se laissa peu à peu regagner par le calme.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Drago le fixait toujours, souriait narquoisement mais il décelait tout de même une certaine lueur de fierté dans ses yeux.

« D'accord. » souffla Harry. « Je vais y aller plus doucement avec la magie noire, je ne veux pas changer de personnalité. »

Quand il regarda tout autour de lui, toute l'AD s'était réunie en demi-cercle, le visage inquiet.

« Harry, tu dois méditer avec application pour te calmer avant de commencer à pratiquer de la magie noire. Si tu ne le fais pas bien tu vas encore te laisser envahir de cette façon. » fit Drago. Harry acquiesça piteusement. C'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas la demi-heure de méditation avant chaque réunion et que dernièrement il avait fait plus semblant qu'autre chose.

« Et si on se relaxait après chaque entraînement également ? » proposa Blaise.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Pansy qui affichait toujours une expression inquiète sur le visage.

_Elle a eu peur que je m'en prenne à Drago_, pensa Harry honteux.

« Si on arrêtait pour ce soir, que je vous montre ? » demanda Blaise amusé.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Blaise fit signe à tous de sortir de la Salle sur Demande. Théo ordonna tristement à son petit diablotin de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire de suie et sortit lui aussi à la suite des autres.

Quand ils furent tous dans le couloir, Blaise effectua les trois passages devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau sur une nouvelle obscurité.

Blaise s'avança un peu, tâtonnant dans la nuit, après avoir lancé un Lumos. Petit à petit, les membres de l'AD partirent eux aussi à sa suite avec au bout de leurs baguettes de jolis Lumos projetant une lumière douce sur les formes autour d'eux.

Ils étaient entrés dans une vieille forêt aux énormes arbres centenaires. A peine à quelques mètres de l'entrée, une trouée se laissait deviner entre les arbres ; une clairière se tenait là, si paisible sous la lumière bleutée de la nuit.

Lorsqu'on levait la tête, on apercevait très distinctement chaque constellation. La lune semblait avoir été posée par quelque artisan divin, bien ronde, parfaitement au milieu de la percée dans le feuillage. Dans les buissons, des étoiles semblaient avoir chuté du ciel afin de batifoler doucement parmi les bosquets.

« Ce sont des lucioles ? » souffla l'une des jumelles.

« Peut-être des fées ? » murmura l'autre.

Plus que magnifique, l'endroit était pleinement et simplement tranquille.

L'AD toute entière s'était lentement assise ou allongée dans l'herbe douce - pas du tout humide. La plupart admiraient les cieux brillants, d'autres avaient fermé les yeux.

Tout était calme, serein. Il ne faisait pas froid mais Hermione avait allumé de charmants petits feux bleutés qui flottaient de-ci de-là.

Le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur ce lieu étrange, la lune restait fixement dans son axe tandis que les étoiles formaient subtilement des motifs changeant dans le ciel.

« On dirait un chaudron. » murmura un Poufsouffle en levant la main en montrant le ciel. « A droite de la lune, là où il y a trois grosses étoiles bleues. »

On suivit son geste du regard et, effectivement, trônait dans le ciel un beau chaudron ventru.

« Une étoile filante ! » s'exclama Luna. « Est-ce que ça compte si on fait un vœu ici ? »

Certains membres de l'AD s'étaient endormis, mais personne ne semblait vouloir les réveiller.

Harry, lui aussi, était atteint par l'ambiance reposante de cette forêt au ciel étrange. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Lui, par contre, ne regardait pas le ciel.

Harry admirait un Drago assis un peu plus loin dans la clairière.

Depuis leur dispute, le Serpentard et lui ne s'étaient pas encore vraiment réconciliés.

Il y avait les regards, les effleurements, les allusions et les petites phrases…

Il y avait tout cela, mais pas encore de réconciliations.

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait de revenir vers lui, il voyait même dans son regard gris que Drago aussi était plutôt enclin aux retrouvailles.

Pourtant rien ne s'était encore rien vraiment passé… à part, bien sûr, les regards, les effleurements, les allusions et les petites phrases…

Drago releva son beau visage pointu et il lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

_Viens… _lançaient les yeux gris pâle.

Et Harry répondait tout pareil, _Viens, viens…_

Drago détourna le regard.

_C'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même… C'est pas grave, tu viendras peut-être demain…_se disait Harry, pris d'une impérieuse envie de se lever pour enlacer Drago.

Blaise avait bien osé, lui, prendre Théo dans ses bras – bon, d'accord, ça restait encore très chaste entre eux, mais c'était déjà ça.

Harry était sur le point de céder quand un bruit retentissant le fit sursauter.

Dobby venait de transplaner au milieu de la clairière et la petite explosion qui l'avait précédé avait sorti tous les membres de l'AD de leurs rêveries.

« Désolé, Dobby est désolé, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. » commença à couiner l'elfe, un peu affolé de se trouver en plein cœur d'une forêt alors qu'il avait transplané dans une pièce du château. « Dobby vient de la part de Monsieur Dumbledore ! Dobby est venu chercher Monsieur Drago Malfoy, Monsieur. »

Le préfet en chef se releva prestement et se précipita pour sortir de la salle sur demande, Dobby sur les talons.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demanda finalement Ginny. « On devrait sortir, non ? Il est dix heures quarante-quatre. Il serait temps de partir, non ? »

Sans un mot, les Serpentards se levèrent, et tous les imitèrent.

Ce furent Harry, Ron et Hermione qui refermèrent la Salle en dernier, saluant les autres membres qui filaient tous discrètement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs et se coucher.

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas réconcilié avec lui ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

« En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais c'est grâce à lui si tu t'es finalement calmé. » souffla Ron, rappelant à Harry sa bévue de la soirée.

« Hermione, excuse-moi. » fit le brun en se tournant vers son amie, tout contrit.

« Oh, c'est pas grave. Fais juste attention à toi, Harry. » sourit la jeune fille.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Drago arrivait maintenant dans sa salle de préfet en chef. Il venait d'avoir une discussion éprouvante avec Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Rogue. Il était ressorti de l'entrevue que les adultes avaient assimilé son plan en y apportant quelques améliorations.

Parfois cela ne lui convenait pas tout à fait, mais que pouvait-il dire ?

Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore et Rogue rencontrent sa mère. Elle serait plus paniquée qu'autre chose, une lettre aurait pourtant suffi. Mais il ne réussissait pas à leur faire comprendre que sa mère était hors de tout soupçon, que sa mère était fragile et qu'elle aurait tout fait pour lui et son père.

Tant pis…

Demain soir, ils iraient. Dumbledore ouvrirait son réseau de cheminée - ou peut-être demanderait-il à Rogue de créer un Portoloin pour décoller chez lui, au manoir Malfoy.

Il savait lui-même en créer depuis des années, mais les adultes se révélaient très méfiants.

Il aimait pourtant qu'ils soient soupçonneux à son égard. Cela montrait qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas si stupides. Et cela lui permettait d'apporter des preuves concrètes de sa bonne foi.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Le lendemain, Drago alla attendre ses amis dans la salle commune, comme tous les matins. Il aurait pu descendre à la Grande Salle déjeuner tout seul, mais il avait toujours préféré être entouré.

De plus, ce matin-là, il était venu leur annoncer une nouvelle importante.

Pansy fut la première à monter des dortoirs. Elle était pourtant du genre à prendre du temps pour se maquiller, se coiffer et chercher une tenue avec tous les accessoires qui vont avec - ce qui se montrait encore plus futile quand, de toute façon, on doit mettre un uniforme ample par-dessus tous ces apparats - mais elle était tout de même la première à être prête.

C'était l'une de ses grandes qualités, et c'était pour cette rigueur qu'elle montrait en tout qu'on l'avait faite préfète.

Peu de temps après débarquait Mili, encore un peu endormie, et ensuite, tous trois allaient réveiller les garçons.

Mili et Pansy réveillaient tout doucement le petit Theo - elles adoraient le voir émerger du sommeil, il était si mignon quand il s'étirait en bâillant.

Ensuite, Théo réveillait Blaise en se blottissant contre lui sous la couette tandis que Pansy et Mili secouaient chacune un Crabbe et un Goyle tout endormis et tout en muscles.

Drago supervisait la bonne marche de tout cela – ce qui le faisait en réalité beaucoup rire, surtout quand Crabbe faisait mine de ne rien entendre et que finalement les deux filles se ruaient sur son lit pour l'en faire tomber.

Bref… après tant d'effervescences, Drago remontait habituellement dans la salle commune avec ses Serpentards d'amis enfin présentables, et tous allaient superbement prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Sauf que ce jour-ci, Drago ne remonta pas tout de suite, il expliqua d'abord dans son ancienne chambre ce qui allait se passer ce soir, après les cours, et ce qui en découlerait.

« …Il n'y aura donc pas de réunion de l'AD, il faudra en informer Granger. Pansy, je compte sur toi pour tout lui dire. » fit Drago.

« Pff… » soupira la jeune fille. Elle savait que Drago, en lui demandant cela, voulait en réalité mettre le Survivant au courant de la situation et, voilà… ça la faisait tout simplement chier. « Drago, passe le bonjour de notre part à ta mère. » se reprit-elle.

« Et à la petite Lydie aussi. » rappela Gregory. « J'espère qu'elle va bien. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle va bien. Ma mère ne permettrait pas qu'il lui arrive ne serait-ce qu'une grippe. Allons manger à présent. »

**Oo0o0o0oO**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » demanda un Harry interloqué alors que Hermione les avait attirés, lui et Ron, dans un coin de leur salle commune.

La fin des cours avait sonné et Harry attendait le soir avec impatience, il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir revoir Drago et continuer à jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui pendant tout l'entraînement de l'AD.

« Moi non plus j'ai pas tout compris. » fit Ron en essayant de trouver le bon fonctionnement d'une farce et attrape que ses frères lui avaient envoyée - de simples lunettes.

« Parkinson et moi sommes allées voir tous les membres de l'AD. C'est annulé pour ce soir, Drago ne peut pas venir. Dumbledore, Rogue et lui vont se rendre incognito au manoir Malfoy pour s'assurer de la confiance que l'on peut placer en Narcissa Malfoy à propos de _'vous savez quoi'_. » reprit patiemment Hermione.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors Lucius Malfoy allait vraiment être enlevé par son propre camp de la prison où il méritait de croupir ! Ça le faisait toujours autant chier, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'y faire.

« Parkinson m'a dit que, si tout se passait bien ce soir, ce pourrait être pour ce week-end. » continua Hermione. « Ron, ça ne va pas ? »

Ron avait essayé les lunettes et avait soudainement pris la couleur de ses cheveux. Il retira d'un geste brusque les verres pour les fourrer dans sa poche.

« Hum… » commença le rouquin avec une pauvre voix. « Je leur écrirai que leur nouvelle invention ne fonctionne pas très bien… »

Quand Hermione fut partit en direction de la bibliothèque, Ron donna un coup de coude au brun à ses côtés qui fixait le vide d'un air absent.

« Hey… Harry, essaye ça. » fit-il en lui passant les lunettes sous la table.

Intrigué, Harry enleva ses lunettes pour essayer celle des jumeaux et ne remarqua pas de réelle différence, aussi se tourna-t-il vers son ami pour découvrir que…

« Ron ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je sais, je sais ! C'est vraiment une très mauvaise invention. Très mauvaise. Mais je te les prêterai de temps en temps si tu veux. »

Harry rougit mais ne fit rien pour contredire son ami - il n'avait rien contre l'idée de regarder de temps en temps son Serpentard préféré se balader tout nu en toute circonstance.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Narcissa avait reçu tard dans la nuit une lettre importante. Elle était comme souvent le soir dans son petit salon, en train de dévorer un de ses vieux romans, quand une explosion avait tout à coup retenti près de sa table basse, lui causant une peur folle.

Dans le petit nuage de fumée, elle avait discerné, posé sur le meuble ancien, un oiseau magnifique au plumage de feu, tenant majestueusement une enveloppe d'un beige uni dans son bec noir comme un galet anthracite humide.

Elle avait posé son livre et retiré avec appréhension la lettre du clapet acéré du phœnix, elle avait aussitôt décacheté l'enveloppe sertie du sceaux de Poudlard.

_Chère Madame Malfoy,_

_Votre fils, Drago, son directeur de maison, Severus Rogue, ainsi que moi-même, tenons à vous entretenir d'un sujet extrêmement important et urgent. _

_Nous espérons que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à nous recevoir demain soir après les cours à 21h00 précises dans votre manoir du Wiltshire._

_Fumesec, mon phœnix, est à votre disposition pour nous envoyer votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais._

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

Les mains tremblantes, à la fois à cause de la joie de revoir son fils unique si tôt et de la peur à l'imagination de tous les sujets graves qui auraient pu pousser le directeur de Poudlard à venir la voir ici même et si soudainement, Narcissa attrapa sa baguette et attira à elle du matériel d'écriture d'un Accio à peine audible. Elle se saisit de la longue plume blanche et souple pour transcrire une brève réponse sur un parchemin vierge.

_Bonsoir Directeur,_

_Je vous attendrai donc tous les trois demain soir, à l'heure convenue. J'ouvrirai pour cette occasion le réseau de cheminée du manoir._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Elle avait ensuite plié le petit mot en quatre et l'avait donné au phœnix qui attendait sagement non loin avec un air curieux. L'oiseau mythique avait coincé délicatement le billet dans son bec et avait disparu de sa façon fracassante, laissant derrière lui une jolie plume dorée, légèrement chaude.

A présent, Narcissa attendait, taraudée par l'anxiété, l'arrivée de ses étranges invités.

Drago avait été le premier à passer au travers des flammes vertes de la cheminée.

Il était si beau. Il ressemblait tant à son père, de plus en plus. Et il avait tellement grandi.

Narcissa, les lèvres un peu tremblantes, s'approcha de son fils en tendant ses mains blanche et délicate que son fils prit dans les siennes.

« Bonsoir, mère. Pardonnez-moi de vous causer tant d'inquiétude. » avait-il dit. Elle avait envie de pleurer, sa voix était si merveilleuse à entendre.

« Drago, mon fils. Tu m'as tant manqué. » soupira-t-elle en esquissant une pauvre ébauche de sourire.

« Vous me semblez fatiguée, mère. Seriez-vous souffrante ? » demanda Drago - presque par politesse ; il savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas chez sa mère.

« Non, mon enfant. Tout va bien, Lydie me donne simplement du souci. » tenta Narcissa en élargissant son sourire. « Tu sais, c'est l'âge, comme on dit. »

Drago sourit lui aussi. Il savait, bien sûr, que ce n'était pas vrai. Lydie était bien la dernière personne qui faisait encore tenir sa mère debout.

Il lâcha les mains de sa mère car Rogue venait de passer la cheminée d'un pas sûr.

« Bonsoir Cissa. » fit-il doucement, saluant la maîtresse de maison.

« Bonsoir Severus. Comment vous portez-vous ? Vos élèves vous font-ils toujours enrager ? » demanda Narcissa en se portant vers le maître de potion.

« Comme toujours... » soufla Rogue en s'inclinant un peu devant la femme. « Vous semblez plus mince à chaque fois que je vous vois. »

« Quel incorrigible flatteur ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit geste anodin et gracieux de sa main gantée de dentelle blanche.

Drago s'assombrit. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas une flatterie… Sa mère, bien que toujours magnifique, était devenue aussi fragile et mince qu'un roseau. Elle semblait faite d'une porcelaine plus fine que feuille de verre. Elle était effrayante de maigreur ! Cela frappait malgré la somptueuse robe de brocard ivoire et son châle de lin blanc qui cachaient la majorité de son corps.

Dumbledore franchit enfin la cheminée dans un tourbillon de robe violette à motif complexe d'étoiles brillantes.

« Bonsoir, chère madame. » commença Dumbledore, solennellement.

« Bonsoir directeur. » fit gravement sa mère. « Puis-je tous vous inviter à nous asseoir afin de discuter autour d'une bonne tasse de thé ? »

« Du thé serait parfait, en effet. » répondit le vieux mage.

Tous se laissèrent guider vers un recoin du vaste salon savamment décoré - bien qu'un peu sordide - où l'on avait disposé des canapés cosys et confortables.

A peine étaient-ils installés qu'un elfe de maison surgissait silencieusement pour déposer, avant la moindre demande, un vaste plateau supportant tout le nécessaire à thé de rigueur. Vêtu d'une taie d'oreiller blanche brodée de l'écusson des Malfoy, il semblait particulièrement discret pour un elfe : pas un mot de s'échappa de sa bouche, et le service était tout juste terminé qu'il avait déjà disparu.

Narcissa servit le thé d'un coup de baguette magique désinvolte, avant de se saisir d'une tasse de ses longues mains fines parées de bijoux précieux par-dessus les gants de dentelle ; elles frissonnaient un peu mais tous firent comme si de rien n'était.

Elle avait peur. L'attente était intolérable.

« Monsieur le directeur, » commença-t-elle, « dites-moi de quoi il retourne, que je puisse enfin savoir pourquoi je m'inquiète ainsi depuis tant d'heures. »

Drago fut fier du ton sans réplique de sa mère. Il écouta Dumbledore et Rogue raconter toute l'histoire. Sa mère pâlissait à vue d'œil mais elle ne détourna ni n'interrompit une seule fois les explications jusqu'aux derniers mots du directeur.

« J'accepte, bien sûr. » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Je soutiendrai les décisions de mon fils. Et j'accepte aussi de prendre le Veritaserum. Severus? »

Rogue lui passa une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide absolument transparent, inodore et sans saveur.

« Une seule goutte, est-ce cela, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, elle s'en était déjà versé une larme dans sa tasse de thé, qu'elle avala cul sec d'un mouvement du poignet d'une grâce innée. « Allez-y, directeur… Posez-moi toutes vos questions. »

« Bien, commençons donc. Allez-vous nous aider à faire évader votre mari, sachant que nous allons par là faire courir de très grands risques à celui-ci autant qu'à votre fils? »

« Je vous y aiderai, puisque c'est le vœu de Drago. » répondit Narcissa.

« S'il s'avérait que votre mari nous opposait résistance et que nous fussions obligés d'en venir à le placer sous Imperium, seriez-vous capable de nous trahir pour le libérer ? »

« Je suis incapable de faire une telle chose. Si j'avais ce courage, j'aurais déjà libéré Lucius… De plus, je sais qu'il ne s'opposera à vous en aucune manière. »

« Votre fils nous l'a également affirmé, mais comment pouvez-vous en être aussi absolument certaine ? »

« Cela est-il vraiment nécessaire ? » gronda Drago en fusillant Dumbledore de son regard glacé.

Narcissa sourit avec amour en regardant son fils. Elle rit doucement.

« Drago, tu es si mignon. » Il en rougit. « Dumbledore. » reprit-elle plus durement. « Il vous faut savoir que mon mari n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il semble être toujours le même Malfoy, en apparence, simplement prisonnier, mal peigné, crasseux, habillé sans distinction… ; mais je ne trouve plus en lui qu'une enveloppe creuse, à peine une bribe de lui-même. Lorsque vous le verrez, vous comprendrez qu'aucun sort d'entrave n'est nécessaire, que l'Imperium n'est plus d'actualité. Il fera ce que vous lui dites, à peine heureux de quitter Azkaban. Il est détruit, tout simplement. »

Nacissa avait versé des larmes en disant cela et Drago serrait les poings. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il se leva brusquement pour chercher dans un tiroir d'un buffet un mouchoir blanc et le tendit à sa mère avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il était maintenant plus grand qu'elle. Elle semblait si fragile... Rogue lui aussi semblait mélancolique.

Dumbledore quant à lui, paraissait intransigeant. Il avait un rôle à tenir, il le tiendrait.

« Madame Malfoy. J'ai encore quelque question à vous poser - à propos de Stonehenge. Pensez-vous votre mari encore capable d'ouvrir la porte du Nord malgré son état ? »

Narcissa, le visage encore baissé de honte d'avoir pleuré, ses cheveux blonds tombant ses yeux frangés de longs cils pâles, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je crois que oui. » fit-elle finalement. « Je pense que cela, aucun Malfoy ne peut l'oublier - c'est dans l'âme et dans le sang. Lucius est et restera le gardien de Stonehenge jusqu'à sa mort. Il est le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir, et je l'y aiderai, puisque Drago me le demande. »

« Je vous remercie, madame. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre une mèche de vos cheveux pour la potion de Polynectar et l'une de vos tenues. »

Narcissa acquiesça et comme pour la première fois, un elfe vint et déposa sur la table deux paquet un grand et un écrin minuscule avant de disparaître. Narcissa prit sa baguette – aussi fine et pâle qu'elle - et se coupa une petite mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Elle la plaça ensuite dans l'écrin et le reposa sur la table.

« Quand allez-vous commettre cette folie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Drago aurait bien aimé le savoir lui aussi.

« Le plus tôt possible. Ce week-end. » annonça Dumbledore.

« Permettez-moi de formuler une faveur, directeur. » demanda Narcissa.

« Si je peux vous l'accorder, soyez sûr que je ferai tout pour vous satisfaire, madame. » répondit poliment Dumbledore.

« Accordez à Drago de rester cette nuit, s'il vous plaît. Vendredi est dans deux jours, laissez-le-moi jusque là, je vous en prie. »

« C'est entendu. » fit Dumbledore en inclinant la tête. « Il rentrera à Poudlard par cheminette, vendredi soir à dix huit heures, êtes-vous d'accord, madame? »

Narcissa acquiesça et sourit.

Après quelques échanges polis et quelques sourires peinés, Rogue et Dumbledore repartirent comme ils étaient venus.

« Mère. » fit doucement Drago une fois seuls. « Père n'est pas vraiment comme vous dites. »

Narcissa se tourna vers son fils et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Je ne crois pas que, lorsqu'un homme comme ton père perd tout ce qu'il a, il puisse se reconstruire. »

Sa mère disait des choses dures lorsqu'elle était sous Veritaserum.

« Mais, mère, il vous a, vous. » souffla Drago.

Narcissa le prit dans ses bras doucement et lui posa un baiser léger sur le front.

« Tu es gentil, Drago. » fit-elle en se reposant contre son épaule.

Drago tenait sa mère contre lui en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il aimait son odeur. Il l'aimait.

« Drago ? » fit une petite voix au bout de la pièce.

« Lydie ? » chuchota-t-il en redressant la tête.

Elle était là, petite fille habillée en robe de chambre ancienne, les cheveux lâchés en boucles blondes, magnifique petite poupée du haut de ses douze ans.

« Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre à dormir, petite reine ? »

La fillette s'approcha doucement.

« Mère s'est endormie ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant une Narcissa silencieuse dissimulée derrière ses longs cheveux.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et la petite fille s'assit à côté de lui.

« Drago, je savais que tu allais venir. Mère n'est dans cet état que lorsque tu reviens de vacances. Mais ce n'était pas encore le temps des vacances, pourtant je savais que tu allais venir. »

« Lydie, tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas aller à Poudlard ? » demanda Drago.

« Ho si, j'aurai tant aimé aller dans la maison des Serpentards avec toi. Mais… » continua-t-elle sur le ton grave de la confidence. « … tu sais bien que mère a besoin de moi. Ce n'est pourtant pas juste, car c'est toi qu'elle préfère de nous deux. »

« Lydie… Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas très bien de me mentir. » sourit Drago. « Tu peux mentir à qui bon te semble, mais n'essaye pas avec moi. » minauda-t-il. « Mère préférerait se tuer que d'avoir à choisir entre nous deux. »

« C'est toi le menteur ! » s'exclama la fillette d'un léger murmure pour ne pas réveiller la mère de Drago. « Mère te choisirait parce que tu es un Malfoy et pas moi ! »

« Ça suffit, espèce de sale gamine. Tu vas nous réveiller la belle au bois dormant. » rit Drago, souhaitant à sa mère de n'avoir jamais à faire ce choix.

_Tu as pourtant raison, petite fille_, pensa-t-il tristement.

Drago resta longtemps là, à tenir sa mère dans ses bras en parlant avec la fillette.

Le lendemain, il envoya très tôt une lettre à Pansy à la volière du manoir, lui expliquant ce qu'il se passait, et l'invitant implicitement à faire suivre le message.

Un sourire vola sur ses lèvres - vraiment, il n'était pas très compréhensif envers Pansy. D'un autre côté, il était sûr que la Serpentarde adorerait être la seule à recevoir de ses nouvelles écrites de sa propre main.

Drago passa deux jours fantastiquement Malfoyens dans le manoir en compagnie de sa mère, de la petite Lydie, des quelques elfes de maisons et des immenses terres alentour qui étaient les siennes.

Il chevaucha au soleil couchant jusqu'à Stonehenge avec la petite Lydie qui le suivait crânement en amazone sur un poney crème, profitant d'une occasion d'admirer le cercle de pierre qui faisait la gloire de la famille Malfoy.

Deux jours parfaits avant la première grande action qui signerait réellement son engagement dans la guerre.

Il y aurait à jamais pour lui un avant et un après.

La guerre, pour lui, débutait dans deux jours…

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Dans le grand parc de Poudlard, les premières neiges venaient enfin de tomber. Elles ne recouvraient pas encore totalement le paysage ; l'hiver dans toute sa splendeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient rendez-vous avec les Serpentards au bord du lac, près de la grande pierre plate qui formait comme une sorte de jetée sur l'eau.

Après quelques instants, Pansy arriva, entourée de Crabbe et Goyle.

Tous les six restaient très encapuchonnés dans leurs capes chaudes et lourdes, et de grands ronds de buées sortaient à chacune de leur respiration.

« Alors …? » demanda Harry. « Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire. »

Pansy fronça son petit nez en pointe avec dédain mais elle parla sans trop faire d'histoires. Elle semblait triste.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Drago ce matin. Il m'annonce que sa mère a pris le Veritaserum, qu'elle a tout accepté sans faire d'histoires, comme il s'y attendait, et que Dumbledore lui fait confiance maintenant. Il me dit aussi que c'est ce samedi qui vient qu'aura lieu l'évasion et que, comme ça risque de tourner mal, Dumbledore lui a donné l'autorisation de rester chez lui avec sa mère et sa… »

Pansy laissa la phrase en suspens. Elle jeta un regard vers Crabbe et Goyle, quêtant leurs accords, mais tous deux haussèrent des épaules, comme pour dire « fais comme tu le sens ».

« Avec qui d'autre ? » demanda Harry soudain très intéressé.

« On s'en moque, Potter, avec sa famille, peu importe les détails. L'important, c'est qu'on ne pourra pas le revoir d'ici là. Il ne va rentrer que vendredi soir et ce sera sûrement pour se faire réquisitionner par les adultes pour régler les derniers préparatifs. Il ne sait même pas s'il dormira à Poudlard ou ailleurs. On ne le reverra que si le plan a fonctionné. »

Harry se renfrogna tristement.

Il n'avait même pas pu se réconcilier avec Drago. Il avait peur. Très peur.

« Est-ce qu'il …dit autre chose ? » demanda-t-il.

«Oh… Il nous dit qu'il nous aime tous très fort et que même par-delà la mort, il ne nous oubliera jamais. » fit Pansy en joignant ses mains, les yeux pleins d'étoiles tournées vers le ciel.

« C'est ça, on y croit. » grogna Ron. « Vraiment n'importe quoi. Et si on rentrait au château, il fait froid. »

Harry acquiesça en jetant un regard froid à Pansy. Qu'est-ce que cette fille l'énervait ! Pourquoi Drago lui avait écrit, à _elle_ !

« Bien évidemment… » s'écria Pansy en mettant ses mains en porte voix. « On ne fera pas d'entraînement de l'AD. Tu risques encore de t'enflammer, Potter. Et apparemment, il n'y a que Drago qui puisse avoir un peu de contrôle sur toi. »

« La ferme ! » cria Harry en se retournant vers les Serpentards. « Malfoy n'a pas de contrôle sur moi, ok ! »

« Harry, calme-toi. » fit Hermione. « Parkinson a un peu raison, tu sais. Tu étais bien parti pour être incontrôlable la dernière fois. Il ne vaut mieux pas tenter de faire de la magie noire sans Malfoy. »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, » se demandait Ron à voix haute, « c'est, pourquoi c'est si secret tout ce tapage autour de cette libération ? Il suffirait de trouver une excuse pour que le ministère libère Malfoy senior. Tout le monde saura qu'il y a de l'argent là-dessous, personne ne s'en étonnerait, non ? »

« Voldemort ne doit absolument pas être au courant, Ron. » expliqua Hermione. « Il pourrait alors s'en prendre à la mère de Drago pour le forcer à venir dans son camp et l'utiliser à défaut de son père. Ou pire encore, Voldemort pourrait prendre peur et déclencher une attaque très rapidement. Il est indispensable que notre ennemi pense toujours Lucius Malfoy bien au chaud en prison, là ou il peut le trouver. »

Ron s'exclama, prenant soudain conscience des risques encourus pour le Serpentard et sa famille.

Harry, lui, se disait, un peu honteux, qu'il préférait toutes les attaques du monde sur des inconnus qu'un Drago capturé par Voldemort.

Ce soir-là, le Gryffondor envoya une lettre au manoir Malfoy avec Hedwige. Moins qu'une lettre, un simple mot.

_Reviens-moi en pleine forme, je t'en supplie. _

_Je crois que j'ai plus besoin de toi que je ne le voudrais._

_Harry._

'_Ne t'inquiète donc pas, idiot. Fais-moi confiance', _lui avait renvoyé la blanche chouette à l'aube.

_Je serai toujours là pour te faire… … …_

_Je laisse libre court à ton imagination pour combler les vides._

_D.M._

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre – en plus, il est plutôt long. On y voit beaucoup de situations et de personnages, comme Narcissa et Lydie. L'action et la guerre se profilent franchement à l'horizon, on voit que la vieille MacGo aura son p'tit rôle, et que Lucius ne semble plus être lui-même, et en plus Harry se laisse gagner par le côté obscur de la force. Franchement, j'adore ! J'espère que vous aussi. Je suppose que vous vous posez tout plein de questions sur la petite Lydie, elle est blonde, elle appelle Narcissa mère ? Hum hum, mais qui peut-elle bien être ? Vous le saurez, bien évidemment, dans les prochains chapitres !

Bisous à tous !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Mily Black:** Salut! 10 pages, oui c'est à peu près la taille que j'aime pour écrire, pour me relire et tout. Contente que ça te convienne. ( même si je fais souvent un peu plus long, mais guère ) Merci de dire que j'ai du succès avec ma fic, pourtant en ce moment ça traîne, je trouve! J'ai écris pleins de chapitres à l'avance mais mon bêta ne me les corrige pas. Bouh… Fais chié! J'ai peur que mes lecteurs ne sachent plus de quoi ça parle après! Merci de dire que c'est original. Pour les reviews, en ce moment ça baisse. Avant j'ai atteint les 40 reviews par chap, maintenant ça redescend à 20! OUIN! Trop pas juste! Artoung me bat à plate couture alors qu'elle a moins de chapitres! La déchéance! Pour les ailes, si ils ont des couleurs mélangé ou des genre mélangé, c'est parce que je voulais faire quelque chose d'originale, pas les ailes exacte d'un oiseau en plus grand mais quelque chose qui pourrait coller à la personnalité. En faite pour Drago, l'argent à l'extérieur ça pourrait être son armure de froideur et d'arrogance envers les autres et le blanc en dessous des ailes montrerait sa véritable personnalité, son âme bien plus pure que ce que les gens imaginent. Pour Harry, elle sont noire car son âme est bien plus torturé que ce qu'il montre en apparence. A la base de son corps, elle sont à plumes douce, il est encore pure et innocent à la base mais ensuite elle se dépouille des artifices et la peau de dragon tendu s'élance, acerbe. C'est sa violence et son désir de vengeance qui prédomine finalement, c'est ce côté de lui qui va agir violemment. Voilà, en gros…

Merci pour ta review et ton soutien, bisou!

**Vert Emeraude: **Salut! Contente que tu aimes toujours. J'aime aussi les ailes de Drago et je les dessiné donc si je le scan un jour et le met sur mon site, tu le verras, même si c'est pas en vrai. Pour le mystère Theo, il sera bientôt découvert, huhu. Bisou!

**Onarluca: **Merci, tu es vraiment gentille et encourageante. Vraiment merci beaucoup. J'espère ne jamais te décevoir. Bisou.

**LemonCurd: **Salut! Au fait, tu sais que tu appelles tout le temps Blaise Basile? J'ai remarqué ça hier et dans ta précédente review, huhu. J'espère que tu aimes la suite. Bisou!

**Serpentis Draco: **Salut! Comment ça tu comprend pas ce que Drago cherche a dire à Harry? C'est pourtant clair non? Il veut que Harry enfile sa cape pour se promener la nuit et que tout les deux se retrouve lors d'une ronde nocturne. C'est pas chou? J'espère que tu aimes la suite, bisou.

**Wendy Malfoy: **Merci d'aimer - surtout mon nouveau sort: _Liberar al Tellus. _Tourlou toi aussi, huhu. ( j'espère que tu aimes toujours, bisou )

**Lélou:** Voir Drago avec des ailes d'ange? Ça te paraît bizarre? Moi j'avais peur que ça fasse trop vu et revu, au contraire. En plus, c'est pas des ailes d'ange, mais des ailes presque métallique. Imagine les comme si un coup d'aile pouvait trancher mais qu'en dessous, bien caché, elles sont toute blanche et douce. Tu trouves vraiment que ça ne lui va pas? Moi si, en tout cas. J'aimerai bien que mes chapitres viennent plus vite mais c'est de la faute à mon vilain bêta! Bouh!

Bon, bien j'espère que tu as aimé, bisou.

**Hazel Malfoy: **Theo nous chache des trucs c'est certain et ne t'inquiette pas, nous le saurons tous bientôt. Qu'est ce que je dis, je le savais déjà au moment même ou j'ai créé son caractère… Qu'est ce que je vous fais languire dis donc, hihi. Oui, un Malfoy, c'est beau, c'est la classe, nous nous devons de les idolâtré. Je suis la Colin Crivey des Malfoy, moa! J'espère que tu aimes, bisou.

**Cizia: **Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me motive trop. Bisou, en espérant que tu aimes toujours autant.

**Griselle: **Parfait! Que c'est gentil, nia. J'espère que tu ne tariras pas d'éloge à mon sujet pour la suite. Bisou.

**Emilie: **Salut à toi, au gentille fille qui a tout lu d'un coup. Pour la possible erreur sur le Malpercia Foyenson, non non, je ne crois faire d'erreur. Ce n'est pas à partir de l'anglais que je m'inspire - même si je sais que son veut dire fils - mais à partir de mes BD sur Thorgal qui parle des scandinaves et des vikings. Et dans cette BD, Aaricia, qui est la princesse du nord, fille de Gandalf, s'appelle Aaricia Gandalfson. Donc, cette règle s'applique à tous, autant fille que garçon. Peut être qu'à l'époque, ou dans ces lieux, ça ne voulait pas dire la même chose mais plutôt enfant de ou né de. Bref… Je peux me tromper. Tu est sur de ce que tu avances sur Dottir? C'est scandinave?

En tout cas, sache que je n'arrêterai pas cette fic, c'est sûr et certain! C'est mon plus cher bébé, alors… En plus elle approche du dénouement final, ce serait con d'arrêter maintenant! Je ne me le pardonnerait pas! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite. Bisou.

**Vif d'Or: **Salut, ô toi nouvellement listé dans mes contacts. Je ne t'ai que parlé une seule fois pour le moment, c'est pas beaucoup. En tout cas, les ailes de Harry ne sont pas si laide. Imagine les comme des ailes de dragon recouverte de plumes à la base. Elles peuvent être très sympa aussi. Non? Ron est con? Ah bon? Zut, j'essayais juste de le faire méfiant. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimes la suite. Bisou.

**Beautiful Dray: **Merci d'avoir aimé ma fic. J'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant. Bisou.

**Lilly Malefoy: **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'il te plait autant que les précédents. Bisou.

**Artoungtoungtounguettenounichoune: **Oui, j'ai vu ton joli pseudo, nia. J'ai surtout mal aux genoux à cause des vendanges, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour mon dos. Et le tiens? Niahahaha. Comme tu le sais, mon bêta travaille dur… Grr… Il ne me repond plus à mes mails! Le goujat! J'espère qu'il passera un peu par là, pour voir que je suis malheureuse! Tu connais la suite toi. Alors bien, j'espère que tu aimes toujours. Bisou.

**Zairoon: **Salut. La suite n'arrive pas très vite, mais c'est pas ma faute du tout! J'espère que tu aimes. Bisou.

**Oxaline: **Merci pour tous tes petits commentaires tout bien décris, ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage. J'espère que tu aimes toujours la suite. Bisou.

**Blue Cinnamon: **Salut. Mais nan, Ron n'est pas un sal con. Il est méfiant, c'est normal non? Une tête de mort c'est pas un symbole très marrant. Un peu des deux pour Drago, au début il en voulait à Harry et puis après il s'en veut à lui, mais il est un peu trop fier. Mais bon, il a fait le pas quand même. Personne n'a du avoir le temps de voir les ailes de Harry, il les a fait en cachette car il devait sentir que ça allait donné un truc bizarre et il les a fait disparaître presque aussitôt. Mais même si Hermione ou Ron les a vu, ils ne s'inquiètent pas car ils connaissent Harry et sa part sombre. En tout cas, une chose est sur. Les ailes de Harry montrent aussi sa puissance. Tu as deviné, Theo est dangereux et Ron n'est pas tranquille. C'est lui qui cherchera à découvrir le mystère Theo. « C'est marrant: la tête apparaît quand il replis ses ailes... Cela signifie que lorsqu il se replie sur lui même, il devient mortel ? Peut être pour lui ou les autres... » J'adore quand il y a des analyse comme ça dans les reviews. C'est trop fort! Bravo à toi! Tu m'épates, hihi. Oui, c'est un peu ça. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses lorsque tu sauras enfin. J'espère que tu aimes la suite. Bisou.

**Patdrue: **Salut. Merci d'aimer, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas. Bisou.

**Amy Keira: **Merci pour ta review enthousiaste. J'espère que tu aimes toujours et que tu retrouveras le temps de lire de tout. Bisou.

**Miss B:** Salut. Les ailes de Blaise? Heu… Alors là… Je ne sais pas. Tu aurais une idée, toi? Oui Malpercia Foyence égal bien Mal+Foy. Merci de me vouer un culte, niark. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisou.


	17. L’évasion de Lucius Malfoy

**

* * *

**

Titre: Rappelle-toi.

* * *

Chapitre 17: L'évasion de Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Severus Rogue venait de frapper à la porte des appartements de Minerva MacGonagall.

« Entrez ! » hurla la voix acariâtre de la directrice des Gryffondors.

Le maître de potion sourit et entra.

« Vous ne me semblez pas en forme, Minerva. Quel est le problème ? » fit l'homme qui tentait de ne pas trop laisser paraître son amusement. « Oh, bonsoir Drago. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oh, moi ça va. Mais je crois que le professeur n'est pas de très bonne humeur. » fit Drago en croisant les bras d'un air bougon.

Pourquoi était-il là ?

Il avait à peine eu le temps de rentrer à Poudlard par la cheminée de Dumbledore qu'on l'avait aussitôt traîné dans les appartements de la directrice des Gryffondors.

Elle ne l'avait pas du tout bien accueilli. C'était même carrément le contraire.

Elle l'avait laissé poireauter sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée tandis que la vieille femme hurlait dans sa chambre.

« Vous _me_ demandez quel est le problème, Severus ? » pesta MacGonagall en passant une tête rouge de fureur par l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Au lieu de poser des questions stupides, passez-moi vite la potion, qu'on en finisse de ces essais. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je sois obligée d'avaler cette chose immonde, non ! Il faut en plus que je fasse des _essais_ ! »

Rogue lui tendit une fiole au contenu peu ragoûtant. La vieille femme le lui arracha et claqua la porte.

« Elle ne semble pas aimer devoir se transformer en magnifique jeune femme. » constata Rogue en s'assaillant en face de Drago sur un canapé.

« Je n'aime pas ça, moi non plus. » ronchonna Drago. « Et je n'aime pas non plus que vous fassiez des allusions à la beauté de ma mère avec ce petit air… Serpentard. »

« Moi ? Je ne profère jamais autre chose que des expressions austères, voyons Drago. » railla Rogue en attirant à lui les bouteilles et les verres posés sur un buffet. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Je n'ai pas soif, merci. »

Rogue haussa les épaules et se servit un verre de whisky.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que rien de nouveau ne se produise. Rogue sirotait son verre et Drago bougonnait.

Enfin, la porte de la chambre de MacGonagall s'ouvrit sur une magnifique blonde habillée tout de blanc.

« J'ai enfin réussi à enfiler cette putain de robe. » grogna MacGonagall en baissant les yeux et en rougissant.

« Ah, c'était donc cela qui vous agaçait au point de sortir tant de grossièretés. » s'exclama Rogue.

« Malfoy ! » s'emporta la femme sur le jeune Serpentard. « Je n'arrive pas à coiffer ces espèces de cheveux trop fins ! Je m'arrache la tête à essayer de les peigner pour en faire un chignon ! »

Drago observait MacGonagall depuis qu'elle avait surgi de sa chambre. Elle ressemblait en tout point à sa mère et la robe lui allait à ravir.

Pourtant, sa tenue un peu trop raide, ses cheveux lâchés de façon désordonnée et surtout l'expression de son visage la plaçait à l'opposé de Narcissa.

« Professeur, sans vouloir vous offenser, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore nous a imposé de faire d'abord des essais. »

« Malfoy, » s'impatienta la femme en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil entre les deux hommes, « au lieu de déblatérer – et Severus, veuillez cesser de rire – je vous prierais de m'aider. Que je ne sois pas forcée de boire toute la nuit de cette mixture dégoûtante.»

Rogue se resservit un verre avant de se caler un peu plus dans le fauteuil, comme pour savourer un spectacle particulièrement amusant.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, vous devez avant tout rester très calme. Ma mère n'a pas particulièrement d'expression sur le visage, et jamais elle ne semble furieuse au point d'en rougir. »

« Je crois que je vais moi aussi avoir besoin d'un verre. » fit le proffésseur en tendant un bras mince et blanc vers Rogue qui lui donna un verre très bien rempli qu'elle vida immédiatement, cul sec. « …Et pour les cheveux ? »

Drago se leva pour se placer derrière l'apparence de sa mère, baguette en main.

En deux sortilèges et quelques maniements savants dans la longue chevelure blonde plus tard, la femme se retrouvait avec une longue et fine tresse fermée par un ruban blanc qui lui pendait nonchalamment sur la poitrine jusqu'au bas du ventre.

« Je ne sais pas faire de coiffure complexe. » se justifia Drago. « Mais je pense que ça suffira. »

« C'est parfait. » concéda Rogue. « C'est tout à fait dans le genre de Narcissa. »

MacGonagall examina la tresse parfaite et acquiesça.

Elle suivit ensuite tout ce que lui disait Drago, essayant de se calmer pour adopter une attitude moins rigide, plus gracieuse. Elle dut prendre une autre rasade de polynectar pour continuer la leçon sans redevenir elle-même.

Sa difficulté à imiter la démarche glissante et l'agacement permanent de Narcissa se faisait cependant cruellement ressentir.

« Je ne sais pas... » se désespérait Drago. « Imaginez que la personne en face de vous est une merde particulièrement repoussante mais que, quoi qu'il arrive, vous vous devez de rester fière et iréprochable en toutes circonstances. »

MacGonagall tourna vers Drago un regard vaguement pincé, le nez retroussé et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« C'est presque ça. » soupira Drago qui aurait préféré ne pas voir sa mère le regarder de cette façon.

Rogue éclata de rire, son verre vide à la main.

« Severus, si vous êtes venu pour vous saouler, vous pouvez aussi bien partir le faire dans vos cachots ! » le houspilla la femme.

« C'est moi qui ai les échantillons, Minerva. » assura l'homme comme si le débat était clos simplement par cet état de fait. « Et puis, vous avez un whisky de très bonne qualité dans votre réserve personnelle. »

Drago se rassit en se massant les tempes. Il en avait ras-le-bol de ces deux-là et de leur petite rivalité.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Il était très tard quand Drago quitta finalement les appartements de son professeur de métamorphose.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre de préfet en chef, il remarqua qu'un mot avait été collé à la porte. Il se saisit du bout de papier, le déplia pour le lire.

Comme il s'y attendait, il s'agissait d'un mot de Harry.

_

* * *

_

Je t'ai attendu, mais tu ne venais pas. Tu dois avoir été emmené ailleurs. Tant pis.

_Je n'arrête jamais de penser à toi, tu sais. Fais attention. _

_Demain, je t'embrasserai, que tu le veilles ou non._

_Harry._

* * *

Drago sourit.

Cette nuit-là il s'endormit sans même se déshabiller, le mot serré dans sa main.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla sous les cris de Dobby. Ce fut la peur au ventre qu'il se lava et s'habilla chaudement. Il savait pourtant qu'une simple capeline, même doublée de fourrure et bardée de sortilèges de chaleur, ne suffirait pas à le réchauffer là où il allait.

Azkaban...

Il mit le petit billet de Harry dans l'une de ses poches intérieures et sortit.

On était samedi, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que Poudlard s'anime des rires des élèves enfin en week-end. Drago arriva bien vite sur le pas de l'entrée de Poudlard.

Tout était blanc - il avait abondamment neigé cette nuit. Il avança d'un pas décidé dans la poudreuse, sur le chemin que l'on devinait se diriger vers les portes de Poudlard.

Il passa enfin le grand portail encadré par les deux imposantes statues de sangliers ailés. Sous l'arcade, Dumbledore et le professeur MacGonagall l'attendaient. La directrice des Gryffondors avait déjà pris le Polynectar, elle était habillée de la même robe qu'hier mais y avait ajouté une grande cape de fourrure de renard blanc. Sa lourde capuche, encore plus fournie, cachait à demi son visage fin, sa longue tresse descendait sur sa poitrine, et ses mains étaient cachées dans un capuchon de fourrure, blanc comme le reste.

La femme affichait un air las et résigné qui correspondait parfaitement à son rôle.

« Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy. » fit Dumbledore. « Je suis venu pour vous souhaiter bonne chance et pour vous donner les dernier artefacts. Tenez, prenez ceci. »

Le directeur lui tendait une petite fiole où flottait un liquide bleuté suspendue à une chaine en argent.

« Mettez cela autour de votre cou, j'en ai confié une identique au professeur MacGonagall. » continua Dumbledore. « Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Rogue se sont associés pour créer dans les plus brefs délais cette protection. »

Drago passa la tête dans la chaîne et camoufla la potion à l'intérieur de ses vêtements.

« Prennez ceci. » continua le directeur en leur tendant deux baguettes magiques. « Il vous faut cacher vos vraies baguettes dans vos bottes. »

Drago s'exécuta. MacGonagall, quant à elle, se contenta de mettre sa vrai baguette dans son manchon et la contrefaite dans l'une des poches de sa capeline.

« Faites bien attention à vous, Minerva. » murmura Dumbledore. « Monsieur Malfoy, je compte sur vous. »

Le vieil homme s'éloigna un peu et MacGonagall se retourna vers lui.

« Je présume que vous avez déjà fait un transplanage accompagné. » supposa-t-elle en tendant un bras à travers la fourure de sa cape.

Drago le saisit en souriant narquoisement.

« Je sais transplaner depuis longtemps, vous savez ? »

« Je préfère conduire pour cette fois, si vous le permettez, jeune homme. » lui répliqua-t-elle, elle aussi, en souriant.

La majestueuse femme parée de fourrure et le blond jeune homme vêtu de noir disparurent ensemble dans une petite explosion qui sonnée angoissante.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Le couple venait d'apparaître sur une jetée de béton ravagé par l'eau salé.

Alentour, tout était devenu d'un gris agressif. La mer se déchaînait sur les récifs au point que l'écume frangeait le haut des vagues noires. Des embruns cinglant leur fouettaient le visage et le vent violent agitaient et entremêlaient la cape noire de Drago avec celle de fourrure blanche de MacGonagall.

Un instant pétrifiés d'horreur, ils ne s'étaient pas encore détacher l'un de l'autre.

Devant eux, une masse obscure de roches sombres se découpait sur le ciel déchiré de noir et de gris. Azkaban leur faisait face dans toute son atroce austérité et les envahissait par son aura glaciale.

Drago resserra son étreinte sur le bras de son professeur et la força à faire un pas en avant comme il l'aurait sûrement fait si sa mère était réellement à ses côtés.

MacGonagall n'avait, pour sa part, pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour paraître livide de peur - voir au bord de l'effondrement psychologique.

« Avançons. » ordonna Drago. « Si on reste dehors trop longtemps, on va se faire balayer par une vague plus grosse que les autres. Je n'ai pas envie de finir trempé jusqu'aux os avec ce qui nous reste à faire. »

MacGonagall acquiesça et attrapa plus désespérément le bras de Drago – c'était dans son rôle évidemment, mais c'était bien pratique tout compte fait.

Les deux silhouettes, la noire et la blanche, avançaient côte à côte sur la jetée, voie unique de béton qui menait droit vers la gigantesque et ténébreuse porte de métal rouillé. A côté d'une telle entrée, on ne peut qu'avoir envie de fuir ce genre de demeure le plus vite possible, on ne peut que ressentir par tous les pores de la peau la désolation malsaine d'une vie morbide derrière elle.

Drago frappa à la porte avec un grand butoir – un simple crâne de chien trempé dans du métal noir. Une porte en bois plus petite avait été aménagée dans l'immense battant de droite. Un petit clapet se rabattit violemment sur le côté, et le visage d'un homme apparut partiellement à travers le grillage. Un visage déformé par un regard torve et pervers, tordu par un rictus qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'il toisait les arrivants.

« Tiens... » railla-t-il. « Les Malfoy. »

La petite porte s'ouvrit en grinçant d'une façon insupportable. Drago lâcha le bras de MacGonagall et entra en premier, après lui avoir fait signe d'attendre un peu. Comme il l'aurait fait pour sa mère, il obligea l'homme de garde à reculer d'un bon mètre ou deux avant de reprendre la main de sa mère pour la faire entrer à son tour. La porte se referma derrière la femme en blanc et une noirceur lourde et froide les envahit comme si l'on avait soudainement jeté une chape de plomb et de nuit sur le monde. Il fallut quelque temps pour que leurs yeux s'habituassent à l'obscurité.

Quand le geôlier frôla tout le long de leur corps pour les fouiller, Drago entendit nettement MacGonagall émettre un léger murmure effrayé et devina de suite que, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas pu simuler.

« Vos baguettes. » fit la voix crasse et enraillée de l'homme. D'une certaine manière, il rappelait vraiment Rusard et pour cause, les nouveaux gardiens d'Azkaban étaient à peu près tous cracmols – ils étaient les seuls qui acceptaient de tenir ce genre de fonctions. Il y avait bien dans les tours des gardes mieux formés, en cas d'attaque, mais ils passaient la plupart de leurs temps à se saouler pour oublier qu'ils avaient été oubliés dans la forteresse la plus affreuse et la plus reculée du monde.

Drago et MacGonagall laissèrent leurs baguettes - Drago fit même semblant de grogner quelque peu.

« Dawson ! » hurla l'homme.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et sales, aux yeux hagards et à l'air passablement fou accourut.

« Dawson, on a deux visiteurs de marque pour Malfoy. Emmène-les dans la pièce numéro quinze. »

Le garçon acquiesça comme un forcené, il s'empoigna de l'un des bâtons accrochés au mur et partit en courant dans les méandres de la prison. Le gardien de la porte ricana méchamment tandis qu'il jouait avec les baguettes des Malfoy. Cela l'amusait beaucoup, toute ces personnes fortunées, tous ces grands de ce monde qui venaient se souiller ici-bas…

Il adorait.

« Alors, Malfoy ? » fit-il en dévisageant Drago. « On accompagne maman ? Tu comptes les regarder quand ton paternel l'allongera sur le sol pour la besogner ? C'est que ça doit faire longtemps que madame n'a pas eu droit au devoir conjugal. » lâcha-t-il en dardant ses petits yeux vicieux sur MacGonagale.

Drago avait serré très fort sa main sur le bras de son professeur, il avait peur que la fierté de la femme et son caractère si… Gryffondor ne l'emporte. Heureusement, MacGonagall perdait son regard bleu dans le vague : elle agissait comme il le lui avait dit, comme si l'homme n'était qu'une raclure insignifiante.

L'homme rit de plus belle, il avait le pouvoir, il aimait ça. Les Malfoy savaient pertinemment que, s'ils n'étaient pas bien dociles, le paternel prendrait. Il s'approcha de Drago pour lui souffler son haleine fétide au visage.

« Tu sais, petit Dragon, ma proposition tient toujours. Il n'en tient qu'à toi de rendre la pauvre existence de ton père meilleure. »

Cette fois, ce fut MacGonagall qui crispa ses doigts sur son bras quand l'homme se mit à lui caresser la joue de ses ongles couverts de graisse noire. Il lui répondit d'une légère pression pour la rassurer - il avait la situation bien en main. Les hommes de la prison lui faisait toujours ce genre de propositions, il en avait l'habitude, il savait comment réagir maintenant.

« Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je ne reviendrai jamais. » souffla-t-il comme si cela lui taraudait l'esprit. L'homme continua à lui caresser la joue, le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Chaque fois, Drago essayait de leur faire comprendre que leur avance n'était pas totalement repoussée.

« Tu sais, mignon, si tu continues à te refuser, il n'y aura plus grand-chose à offrir à ton père. Il ne sera bientôt plus qu'un cadavre à balancer dans la mer du haut de la forteresse. »

Drago se dégagea.

« Je dois réfléchir encore. » murmura-t-il en faisant trembler sa voix.

Ce qui sembla satisfaire l'homme. De toute façon, l'autre demeuré revenait en gesticulant dans un langage des signes approximatif.

« Emmène-les. » gronda l'homme en retournant dans une petite salle surchauffée près de la grande porte.

Drago entraîna aussitôt par le bras MacGonagall derrière le garçon qui n'avait pas toute sa tête, destiné à les diriger au travers des méandres austères de la prison. Ils montèrent un long escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur de nombreux couloirs d'où l'on entendaient les cris et les lamentations des prisonniers. Au bout d'un instant, le garçon bifurqua dans un couloir flanqué de part et d'autre de lourdes portes de fer noir par lesquelles on apercevaient parfois le regard fou d'un prisonnier.

MacGonagall ne put s'empêcher de glapir quand un bras émacié surgit d'entre des barreaux pour l'agripper par son capuchon de fourrure. Le jeune fou se précipita avec son bâton et fracassa presque le bras du prisonnier qui glapit des insultes dans une langue étrangère. Il fit ensuite des gestes qui devait sans doute signifier quelque chose comme _attention, marcher bien au milieu, me suivre maintenant_

« Mère, vous sentez-vous bien ? » souffla Drago.

La professeur, encore pâle, acquiesça.

« Pardonne-moi, Drago. Je vais me ressaisir à présent. »

Leur guide s'arrêta devant l'une des portes du fond, qu'il déverrouilla avec l'une des nombreuses clefs rouillées suspendues à son trousseau. Il ouvrit largement la porte et fit signe aux Malfoy d'entrer, après quoi il les enferma avec le prisonnier.

Il était debout au fond de la pièce, là où une meurtrière laissait voir un bout de ciel et de mer déchaînés, leur tournant le dos, absorbé par sa contemplation.

Ses vêtements étaient d'un gris miteux, si larges que le col tombait négligemment jusqu'aux clavicules, dévoilant l'une de ses épaules. Le tissu était si fin que l'on avait froid rien qu'en l'observant et son corps se devinait squelettique sous les guenilles sans couleurs. L'homme avait de très longs cheveux, d'un blond si irréel qu'il serait plus simple de dire qu'ils étaient blancs, ils tombaient tout autour de lui comme un voile très léger. L'air vicié de la prison avait eu beau les salir et les déssécher, il restait encore une certaine élégance dans cette chevelure-ci. Ses mains étaient jointes devant lui, alourdie par de gros fers auxquels pendaient une chaîne faite d'énorme maillons, enchantée pour toujours retenir le prisonnier attaché.

« Père. » appela doucement Drago.

Lucius Malfoy se retourna dans un cliquetis de métal. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant le visage mais il était impossible de ne pas être captivé par ses yeux d'une pâleur extrême, impossible de ne pas être frappé de stupeur devant son absence totale d'expression. Les yeux délavés se posèrent un instant sur Drago, puis lentement ils dévièrent sur le professeur MacGonagall et se rivèrent à ceux de sa femme.

« Narcissa… » souffla Lucius en tendant ses mains dans un mouvement de concert métallique.

« Père ! » fit Drago plus durement en s'approchant de Lucius, « Ce n'est pas elle, regarde mieux. »

Lucius ne détacha pas son regard de celle qui avait volé l'apparence de sa femme. MacGonagall se ressaisit de son mouvement de recul effrayé à l'appel du prisonnier et fouilla frénétiquement dans son manchon. Elle en sortit sa baguette et plusieurs fioles et les posa sur la petite table qu'entouraient des chaises en bois grisâtre. Drago, quant à lui, avait fait asseoir son père sur une des chaises, en avait rapproché une autre, et lui parlait doucement tandis que MacGonagall s'affairait sous le regard scrutateur de l'homme.

« Nous sommes venus te libérer. C'est le professeur MacGonagall. » Drago la désigna. « Elle a pris l'apparence de mère pour pouvoir m'accompagner et m'aider à te faire évader. Je me suis engagé dans leur camp. Mère aussi, et toi aussi… Tu comprends ? »

Lucius hocha doucement la tête. MacGonagall enleva la fiole qu'elle avait autour de son cou, la déboucha et s'en mit sur le bout des doigts comme on essaye du parfum. Ensuite, elle apposa la senteur sur chacun des murs avec application et replaça la fiole au bout de la chaînette dans ses vêtements.

« Dumbledore m'a assuré que cela empêcherait les Aurors de détecter la magie faite dans cette pièce. » expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. « Lucius ? » reprit-elle. « Je vais vous exposer la procédure que nous allon réaliser pour vous faire évader d'ici. Mais avant tout, il faut que vous compreniez bien que vous n'allez pas redevenir libre, vous serez simplement enfermé dans Poudlard sous notre contrôle. Votre fils a exigé que votre cellule soit de taille importante et aménagée convenablement, avec tout le confort dû à votre rang. Vous vous doutez toutefois que l'Ordre ne s'investit pas dans votre évasion sans exiger de contrepartie, n'est-ce pas ? »

MacGonagall marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle en avait assez d'être dévisagée de cette façon. Lucius acquiesça de nouveau et abaissa son regard sur son fils.

« Stonehenge… Vous voulez la porte du Nord. » murmura-t-il d'une voix aphone. C'était comme si l'homme était devenu incapable de parler. « Est-ce toi ? » demanda-t-il à son fils.

« Oui, c'est moi qui leur en ai parlé. » affirma Drago au bout d'un moment en soutenant difficilement le regard de son père. Il espérait presque le faire entrer dans l'une de ses célèbres colères noires, mais l'homme n'en fit rien, il détourna son regard du sien, comme si cela lui importait peu.

MacGonagall reprit son manchon de fourrure blanche posé sur la table. Elle se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur et en ressortit finalement une poupée d'argile blanche.

« Je vais d'abord créer votre duplicata. Drago, j'ai besoin d'une de mèche de ses cheveux et d'un morceau de son vêtement. »

Le Serpentard s'exécuta. De sa baguette, il découpa un peu de la tunique et des cheveux de son père qui, semblant à peine concerné par toute cette agitation, observait sans rien dire. MacGonagall entoura la figurine de terre blanche avec la mèche de cheveux et le morceau de tissu et se positionna en face de Lucius, tenant d'une main la poupée grossière et de l'autre sa baguette. Elle se concentra longtemps, ne quittant pas Lucius des yeux, puis prononça plusieurs fois une incantation compliquée. La figurine grandit rapidement entre ses mains, devint de plus en plus précise et réelle, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième Lucius Malfoy en haillons se tienne debout devant elle, presque vivant. Il était en tout point identique au premier si ce n'est que, cette fois, son air inexpressif se justifiait par son abscence totale d'âme.

« Drago ! » le réveilla son professeur de métamorphose. « Les chaînes ! »

Drago dirigea sa baguette contre les fers qui maintenait les poignets de son père. Celles-ci étant savamment enchantées, il eut un peu de mal à les maîtriser mais grâce à l'aide de MacGonagall, le clone de son père fut finalement affublé du carcan qui serait le sien.

Lucius regardait maintenant ses deux mains comme si le fait de les voir libérées était réellement le plus impressionnant.

« Le Polynectar. » souffla MacGonagall en empoignant une petite fiole posée sur la table. « Buvez, Lucius. » ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant la potion.

L'homme ne fit pas plus d'esclandre que pour le reste. Il prit la fiole et la porta à sa bouche sans protester. Il avala lentement son contenu et lâcha brusquement la fiole qui se brisa au sol pour se maintenir le visage en poussant des gémissements de douleur étouffés. Ses cheveux lui recouvraient le visage, aussi sa transformation leur fut-elle quasiment imperceptible. Ses cheveux devinrent plus blonds, son corps rapetissait et sa tunique dévoilait à présent deux épaules féminines. Quand il redressa son visage, Lucius était devenu Narcissa.

« Allons, dépéchons ! » s'impatienta MacGonagall dont la chevelure virait peu à peu au gris.

Elle obligea Lucius à se mettre bien devant elle et jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Drago.

« _Invertir Vestido._ » clama-t-il en visant les deux apparence de sa mère.

MacGonagall, à présent vêtue des haillons de la prison, ne s'autorisa même pas une expression de dégoût - elle vieillissait et revenait à sa propre apparence à vue d'œil. Elle créa une poche dans sa tunique à l'aide de sa baguette et rangea aussitôt sa précieuse arme dans le repli formé. Elle vérifia que la fiole était bien autour du cou de Lucius tandis que Drago se dépêchait de lui natter ses cheveux. Tout deux remirent correctement le manteau de fourrure sur les épaules du prisonnier, ainsi que le manchon, devenu à présent d'invisibles menottes. Lucius ne protesta même pas quand il sentit ses poignets de nouveau prisonniers.

« Drago. Je vais me transformer sous mon apparence de chat. Tout va bien ? » demanda MacGonagall.

« Oui. » souffla Drago. « Tout se passe bien plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais imaginé, mais je suis prêt. »

Son professeur acquiesça et l'instant d'après on ne vit plus qu'un banal chat tigré aussi gris que les pierres d'Azkaban. Drago s'empara de la fiole qu'il avait autour du cou, la déboucha et en prit une goutte du bout des doigts pour la déposer sur le front du chat.Il s'empara ensuite de sa baguette et donna un petit coup sur le crâne de l'animagus, qui s'ébroua comme s'il venait de recevoir un saut d'eau glacé. Petit à petit, le chat se fondait dans la pierre, et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une impression floue de félin à l'endroit où s'était trouvé MacGonagall.

« Surtout, ne nous quittez pas d'une semelle. Je ne pourrais pas voir si vous êtes avec nous alors ne nous perdez pas de vue. »

Il sentit l'animal lui effleurer la jambe en signe d'encouragement.

« Père, tu es prêt ? » demanda Drago en empoignant le bras de son père comme s'il s'était agi de sa mère.

Lucius hocha de la tête imperceptiblement, il ne cessait de quitter des yeux son double qui s'était déplacé vers le fond de la pièce pour observer le paysage par la meurtrière, tout comme lui-même le faisait peu auparavant.

Drago cogna à la porte et aussitôt, il entendit le cliquetis d'une clef dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et comme dans un rêve il entraîna son père par le bras hors de la prison, doucement, à pas modérés, derrière le garçon un peu taré. Doucement, entre les cris de rage et de désespoir des prisonniers, il entraînait son père hors de cet enfer. Il avait envie de pleurer. Ils étaient maintenant devant cet homme ignoble qui lui crachait encore et toujours son venin. Il prit leurs baguettes factices sans dire un mot. La porte s'ouvrit et c'est en tenant son père encore plus fort qu'ils franchirent la porte d'Azkaban. La porte se referma et Drago espéra de toute ses forces que MacGonagall avait pu les suivre et ressortir à temps de cette forteresse immonde et glauque. Quand on arrivait à Azkaban, le paysage sonnait comme un mauvais pressage, pourtant il restait le même, et quand on en ressortait c'était toujours un ravissement de revoir ce panorama, sauvage, terrible, déchaîné, mais vivant.

Drago sentait que son père à ses côtés avait un peu de mal à respirer, il l'empoigna avec encore plus de force pour le soutenir et l'obligea à avancer encore le long de la jetée. Arrivés au bout, tout se passa en un éclair. Quelque chose de translucide mais avec une vague forme humaine venait d'apparaître devant eux. MacGonagall les attrapa très fort tout les deux. Ils transplantèrent et atterrirent tout les trois dans la neige devant le portail aux sangliers de Poudlard. Dumbledore était là, il fit aussitôt apparaître un lourd manteau bien chaud et en couvrit les épaules de MacGonagall qui venait d'annuler les effets du sortilège de désillusion.

« Je suis très fier de vous. » acclama le directeur les yeux pétillant de joie pour mieux cacher son ancienne inquiétude. « Rentrons nous réchauffer à présent. »

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Lucius Malfoy avait été emmené aussitôt dans sa nouvelle cellule - plutôt un appartement clos, comme l'avait réclamé Drago. La grande pièce était centrée autout d'une cheminée entourée de fauteuils confortables et d'une table basse, où l'on avait fait apparaître un bon repas. Il y avait au fond, derrière des paravents de papier de chiffon, un grand lit deux-places joliment drapé. Aux murs étaient accolés deux bibliothèques très bien fournies et une armoire remplie de vêtements. Dans un autre coin de la pièce était aménagée une salle de bain derrière des murs montés par magie.

Le père de Drago avait été délivré de ses fers et on l'avait laissé seul dans sa nouvelle prison dorée pour se dévêtir de l'apparence de sa femme et redevenir, autant que possible, celui qu'il avait été. MacGonagall avait pu elle aussi retourner dans ses appartements pour se laver rapidement et se vêtir correctement. Moins d'une heure après, Dumbledore, Drago, MacGonagall et Rogue entraient dans les appartements du prisonnier.

Lucius s'était lavé et peigné puis retenu ses longs cheveux par un ruban noir. Il était vêtu d'un costume sobre et élégamment sombre. Il était, comme déjà à Azkaban, assis près d'une fenêtre à contempler mélancoliquement le parc recouvert de neige. Il n'avait pas touché au repas et Dumbledore le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

Comme la première fois, il ne daigna faire attention au monde qui l'entourait que lorsque Drago l'appela doucement pour le faire asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Et, comme la première fois, Lucius ne fit aucune histoire et obéit.

Drago s'appuya nonchalamment sur un accoudoir du fauteuil où s'était installé son père tandis que le directeur et les professeurs s'asseyaient également.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose, Lucius ? » demanda le vieux mage derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

Lucius fit signe que non puis il sembla se reprendre, mais lorsqu'il parla sa voix était si enrouée et ténue que Dumbledore avait certainement dû plus lire sur ses lèvres qu'autre chose.

« Du café… »

Le directeur fit apparaître une tasse de café noir très fort qui voltigea jusqu'au longue main émacié et translucide de Lucius.

Chacun sa tasse à la main, Dumbledore se racla la gorge et entama le dialogue.

« Savez-vous où en est la guerre, Lucius ? » demanda-t-il.

« De vagues rumeurs… » souffla l'homme. « Ce que Drago me disait… pas grand-chose, en vérité. »

« Voldemort, d'après ce que nous savons, a réuni des forces incommensurables. Son armée est parfaitement capable de mettre à mal l'ordre du pays, à tel point que les Moldus eux-mêmes réunissent leurs forces, croyant être victimes d'attentats terroristes massifs. Le ministère ne sait plus ou donner de la tête tant les attaques se déclenchent régulièrement, parfois même simultanément. »

Lucius acquiesça les yeux dans le vague. Comme le silence se prolongea, il tenta de parler.

« Je ne peux pas vous renseigner… Il n'y avait pas autant de force armée de notre côté avant mon arrestation. »

Dumbledore encouragea Lucius à continuer et l'homme se fit violence pour poursuivre.

« Il n'y avait pas spécialement de plan prévu pour le recrutement… Nous étions à peine moins de trente Mangemorts… Soixante de plus, si l'on compte les partisans et les hommes mis sous Imperium… »

Lucius se retourna vers Severus et le dévisagea longuement sans aucune expressions.

« Je ne crois pas vous apprendre plus que vous ne savez déjà… »

« Pensez-vous que Voldemort ait des doutes à propos de Severus ? » reprit Dumbledore.

« Evidemment… Sinon, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas été au courant pour le vol de la prophétie ? » Lucius sourit un peu. « Mais le maître t'aime trop, Severus… »

« Il aime me jeter des Doloris, tu veux dire ? » fit Rogue en souriant lui aussi à Lucius.

« Comme si tu étais le seul… » murmura l'autre.

« Je comprend que parler du bon vieux temps entre vieux amis soit désopilant. » ironisa MacGonagall. « Mais puisque vous étiez au courant pour la prophétie, pouvez-vous nous dire exactement ce que sait Vous-Savez-Qui à son propos ? »

« Potter… » expira Lucius. « Le maître sait qu'il y a un lien particulier établi entre lui et le gosse... Il sait que l'enfant porte en lui des pouvoirs capables de le détruire… des pouvoirs similaires aux siens, et tout à la fois différents… Un mystère qu'il espérait élucidé en prenant connaissance de la prophétie… »

Drago se sentait glacé. Il se doutait bien de quelque chose comme ça mais être à présent sûr et certain que Voldemort plaçait Harry sur un pied d'égalité l'effrayait au plus au point. Cela le rassurait en même temps, comment avoir peur d'un homme, même un homme aussi puissant, qui avait peur d'être détruit par un adolescent ? Il était à la fois tétanisé et tranquillisé, un mélange de sensation très étrange.

« Quelle importance accorde Voldemort à Stonehenge ? » questionna le directeur en se lissant la barbe.

Lucius regardait son café comme hypnotisé. Il en but, un peu, une gorgée, à peine, avant de répondre dans un souffle.

« Severus a dû vous en parler… C'est une réserve colossale de magie, il s'en sert comme pour s'abreuver, se surcharger de puissance… Pour faire des rituels supérieur aussi, ou droguer un grand nombre de fidèles… »

« Pourquoi alors ne l'utilisait-il plus ? » sollicita MacGonagale.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir libéré ? » demanda Lucius en souriant faiblement. « C'est simple… pour me punir… La porte du Nord ne lui est pas si indispensable… Le maître peut très bien se fournir ailleurs… je ne suis bien sûr pas au courant… Peut-être que… cela a un rapport avec sa si nouvelle et grande armée… » haleta Lucius avant d'étouffer une quinte de toux.

« Lucius, pensez-vous que si vous ouvriez les vannes de Stonehenge, cela attirerait Voldemort à nous ? » demanda MacGonagall.

L'homme toussait encore, voûté, une main devant la bouche, des mèches de cheveux pâles basculant devant son visage.

« Vous… hhh… vous seriez prêt…hhh… à gâcher tant de magie originelle ? » s'insurgea le Malfoy en dardant ses yeux glacés sur Dumbledore.

« Oui. » murmura Dumbledore. « Si j'étais sûr que cela attirerait Jedusor, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Pourtant, il n'y a que vous qui soit capable de le faire. »

« Il suffit de me tuer… » coupa Lucius.

« Père ! » s'insurgea Drago. « Que dites-vous ! »

Mais Lucius ne l'écoutait pas, il dardait toujours son regard sur le directeur.

« Drago serait bien plus sûr pour vous que moi… » continua-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas certain que Drago continuerait à vouloir nous aider si nous nous débarrassions de vous. » répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

Drago allait balbutier un argument décousu pour récupérer la situation mais son père posa une main légère sur son bras et, comme quand il était petit garçon, cela le fit taire immédiatement. Il en eut honte. C'était maintenant lui que son père dévisageait.

« C'est bon… Je te dois beaucoup, mon fils… Je ferais donc ce que tu attends de moi… »

Dumbledore quitta après un bref au revoir la pièce, MacGonagall le suivit. Severus fut chargé de rester pour surveiller Drago, demeuré avec son père contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Père... » commença le jeune Malfoy. « N'êtes-vous pas furieux ? »

Lucius finit de boire son café en silence avant de répondre.

« Tu voudrais que je le sois… »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une affirmation.

« Mais, père, je n'ai pas choisi la voix que vous me destiniez. Je me suis mis au service d'une personne que vous méprisiez. Je vous demande de trahir vos idéaux et de détruire une grande magie dont vous êtes le gardien. Ne devriez-vous pas être en colère ? »

« Que c'est… tragique. » ricana Rogue en observant la scène.

« Comment pouvez-vous vous moquer ! » s'exclama Drago.

« Allons, Drago, tu ressembles à ces adolescents qui font tout pour faire sortir leurs parents de leurs gonds. » continua le maître de potions avec un air taquin.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est ce que vous racontez ! » s'emporta le jeune Serpentard.

Lucius se leva brusquement faisant sursauter son fils. L'homme se précipita vers le coin de la pièce qui faisait office de salle de bains et Drago l'entendit vomir.

« Mais… Père ! » appela-t-il en regardant désespérément son directeur de maison qui ne semblait pas du tout affolé.

« C'est rien, son estomac n'a simplement plus l'habitude. Encore heureux qu'il ait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas faire ses petites affaires devant nous. Il sait encore se tenir, tu vois, tout n'est pas perdu. »

Drago serrait les poings et les dents à s'en faire mal. Il en avait assez, il devait sortir ! Il n'en pouvait plus. Il étouffait dans cette pièce. Il claqua la porte et s'enfuit, furieux, le plus loin possible de ce lieux sordide, même s'il n'en avait pas l'apparence.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Harry s'était réveillé très tôt ce matin-là. Il avait tout de suite eut l'idée de fouiller dans sa grande malle en bois pour en sortir la vieille carte du maraudeur. Depuis, il n'avait pas bougé de l'embrasure d'une fenêtre dans son dortoir où il s'était enroulé dans sa couette rouge et or.

Il avait surveillé scrupuleusement les allées et venues de chacun, mais il n'avait pas pu dénicher la moindre petite étiquette qui désignerait Drago.

Il avait attendu et attendu et enfin, il était apparu à la lisière de la carte, il avait vu son étiquette traverser tout le parc de Poudlard vers le château. Autour de lui, il voyait écrit les noms d'Albus Dumbledore, de Minerva MacGonagall et de… Lucius Malfoy.

Ils ont réussi ! se dit-il en se précipitant sur la vitre pour essayer de les apercevoir dans le parc. Il crut apercevoir quatre petites silhouettes, mais, bizarrement, il ne lui semblait pas voir le père de Drago parmi elles. Il suivit toutefois les étiquettes sur la carte, elles semblaient s'affairer de toutes parts pour enfin se stabiliser toute dans une salle. Rogue était venu les rejoindre. Harry attendit encore longtemps, se demandant ce qu'il devait se dire dans cette salle, ne voyant qu'une chose : les étiquettes de Drago et de son père se chevaucher franchement. 

Est-ce que les Malfoy étaient en train de se câliner ? Il avait du mal à imaginer cela…

Enfin, Dumbledore et MacGonagall quittèrent la fameuse salle. Harry guetta la carte avec encore plus d'attention, s'imagina que si Drago n'était pas dans les bras de son père devant Dumbledore, il devait certainement y être à présent qu'il était quasiment seul avec lui.

Les évènements se précipitèrent, Lucius venait de partir d'un côté tandis que l'étiquette de Drago filait comme une flèche à travers les couloirs.

_Ils se sont disputés ?_

Ce n'était pas normal de voir une étiquette se déplacer aussi vite. Drago devait à tout les coups courir comme un perdu et ce n'était certainement pas dans les habitudes du roi des Serpentards d'agir ainsi. Harry enfila rapidement une cape sur ses épaules et courut à la rencontre de Drago. Il s'arrêta une ou deux fois pour se repérer par rapport à la carte et, finalement, le retrouva. Le Serpentards s'était arrêté, il se tenait appuyé d'une main contre le mur, ses épaules étaient agitées spasmodiquement, son souffle était bruyant et décousu mais surtout… Harry l'entendit sangloter désespérément.

Drago pleurait !

C'était impossible et pourtant, Drago pleurait, seul, effondré à même la pierre d'un vulgaire couloir.

C'était insupportable ! Atroce, impossible !

Harry avait envie de pleurer lui aussi. Il s'approcha du Serpentard en l'appelant doucement. Il vit Drago s'essuyer prestement ses larmes avant de se retourner pour enfin le reconnaître. Ses yeux, encore plus bleus d'avoir pleuré, étaient emplis de douleur contenue.

Harry s'approcha, de façon plus en plus précipitée, il se saisit du corps de Drago et le prit spontanément dans ses bras contre lui… Tout contre lui…

Il crut d'abord que le Serpentard allait se débattre et lui échapper, mais le blond n'en fit rien, au contraire il se laissait aller dans cette étreinte trop franche, trop chaleureuse… beaucoup trop tendre…

Le Survivant sentait que Drago retenait ses sanglots sans plus y parvenir. Le fier Malfoy venait de maintenant se raccrocher désespérément à ses épaules et lui pleurait doucement dans le cou sans plus aucune retenue.

Les deux garçons restèrent longtemps ainsi, silencieux, l'un réconfortant, l'autre se laissant consoler.

A un moment, Harry entendit des cris joyeux d'élèves qui se rapprochaient. Il prit Drago par la main et, à l'aide de la carte du maraudeur, il l'emmena sans croiser personne jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet en chef. Devant la porte joliment sculptée, le blond lui lâcha la main pour souffler le mot de passe et pousser la porte.

Harry n'osait plus le suivre, osant encore moins lui demander de l'inviter à entrer. Ses yeux, pourtant, le réclamaient de toute son âme et, heureusement, le Serpentard lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« Mais bien sûr, idiot, que tu entres ! » s'amusa Drago en tentant d'effacer les marques que les larmes avaient laissé sur ses joues. Lui aussi avait finalement bien plus besoin du Gryffondor que ce qu'il ne pensait. « Tu m'as promis un baiser de gré ou de force, il me semble ? » fit-t-il en lui attrapant le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur.

**

* * *

**

A suivre…

**

* * *

NDA 1 : Est-ce que ça se sent que j'aime ce chapitre ? En fait, je crois que j'adore les Malfoy, pas seulement le fils, mais le père, la mère aussi. Le chapitre précédent était sur Narcissa, celui-ci était plus axé sur le beau Lucius – je l'imagine très beau, moi, même si je le décris plutôt comme une loque humaine, mais justement, il a une beauté sauvage... Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez ressenti mais, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de mon Lucius, please ! En fait, dites-moi vos sentiments pour l'ensemble, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais votre avis sur ce chapitre me tient très à cœur. (ndJ : ça veut dire : reviewez, que diable ! une fic pareille le mérite bien) J'espère de toutes mes forces que vous l'avez aimé.**

Pour le prochain chapitre, lemon ! (ndJ : ça c'est Ze stratégie pour attirer la chalande ;-) Qui dessus, qui dessous ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira, hi hi !

**NDA 2 :** J'ai écris ce chapitre il y a des mois et maintenant que je vais enfin le poster, je le trouve beaucoup moins bien. Je l'ai écris avant d'avoir lu le tome 6 et je trouve que dans celui ci il y a trop de chose qui m'y font penser. Le moment ou Harry regarde la carte du maraudeur et le moment ou il voit Draco en train de pleurer. On dirait que j'ai voulu réécrire des moments du 6 en les tournant mieux. Beuh !

Si je met autant de temps à poster, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal à me coordonner avec mon bêta ! Dites lui qu'il est trop lent !

**NDA 3 :** Allez lire le premier chapitre de la confrérie Drarryste ! C'est moi qui l'ai écrit et il est vraiment bien, je trouve. Sérieusement ! Oui oui, sérieusement, je suis fière de moi ! Le numéro à mettre après le u est : 918400.

**

* * *

**

Réponses aux reviews :

**

* * *

Lemoncurd : Salut ! J'ai pas le temps d'être sur le net en ce moment, snif… Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent. J'espère que tu as aimé celui là. Bisou. ( J'ai été viré de chez Quick ! Je suis une incapable ! )**

**LadyNush : **Ta Serpentine préférée ? C'est trop gentil ! Je vais pas très fort en ce moment, sniouf. Moi aussi je commence à devoir travailler sérieusement, sniouf. Je suis contente de t'avoir rendu ta journée un peu plus sympa et j'espère que ce chap te plait également. Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme tu le vois, la réconciliation est en bonne voie. C'est normal que tu n'es pas saisi l'histoire de la petite Lydie. C'est encore un secret. Mais elle n'a aucun lien de sang avec Drago. Contente que mes idées te plaisent et aussi je suis très heureuse que tu sois allé sur mon site, merci. Bisou, j'attends ta review avec impatience. Moi aussi, ce sont mes petits plaisirs dans mes journées, toi les fics, moi les reviews.

**MilyBlack : **Salut toi!Justement Laika la louve me parlait de toi tout à l'heure. Ta review l'a vexé comme un poux, j'ai essayé de lui dire que tu faisais de l'humour mais elle n'est pas de mon avis. Je ne me rappelle pas si j'ai lu des fics de toi, j'ai une mémoire de haricots bouilli. Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir si peu confiance en toi. Ecris et ça viendra, on s'améliore tellement en écrivant, je pense. Sinon pose toutes les questions que tu veux, je serais heureuse d'y répondre. Le mystère Lydie sera dévoilé plus tard, fufufu. Et t'inquiète pas, c'était la première fois qu'on la voyait. Tu me dis que ça ne va pas bien moralement ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'embrasse en tout cas, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ais plue. Bisous.

**Ange de un cisme : **Nan, c'est pas un effet voulu de faire un Harry mal fichu et un Draco parfait. C'est mon inconscient qui s'enflamme alors que j'essaye de rétablir la balance, ça marche pas ! Pourquoi tu ne serais pas là pour lire la suite ? En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé. Bisous.

**Myschka : **Merci de cette review, ô toi, l'auteuse préféré de Umbre77. J'espère que tu aimes toujours avec ce chapitre et je suis contente qu'enfin quelqu'un ne me réclame pas à corps et à cris des réconciliations mouillées. Bisous. ( Ps : il serait temps que je te lise, désolé. Mais mon problème, c'est que c'est un univers alternatif. S'il te plaît, motive-moi. Fait moi une review BA écrite de ta fic dont on dit tant de bien. )

**Vert Emeraude :** Salut la folle qui croit que cette photo de Blaise pourrait vraiment être Blaise. Au fait, t'es sur que c'est pas un chanteur de rock ? Cure, je crois. Il n'y a pas que le rapprochement entre Harry et Dray qui compte, il y a aussi les difficultés qui se dressent entre eux, nan ? En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap. Bisous.

**Serpentis Draco : **Ils se réconcilient bientôt. Au prochain chap, ce sera le bouquet. Et t'inquiète pas, ce sera une happy end. J'espère que tu as aimé. Bisous.

**Lélou : **Oui, on peut dire que l'action se profile à l'horizon. Même si dans ce chapitre y'a quasiment que de ça, non ? Je suis contente que tu aimes l'aventure, très contente. J'espère que tu aimes encore ce chapitre. Je t'embrasse.

**Artoung :** Le pseudo ne rentre même pas en entier. Mdr, je t'imagine chercher désespérément ma rar. C'est trop chou, fufu. J'ai pas pu poster si vite, j'avais oublié que j'avais les rar à faire, tss. Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ! Ha je sais, l'attente tellement longue ! Même moi j'oublis ma fic tant c'est long. En tout cas, après le prochain chapitre, je devrais me remettre à écrire sur cette fic. Enfin ! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre. Bisous. ( Et comme j'ai été viré de Quick, on se verra sûrement plus souvent. Sniouf, je suis une incapable. )

**Cizia : **Enfin quelqu'un qui aime bien mon Ron ! Je commençai à désespérer ! Le mystère Lydie sera dévoilé en temps et en heure, fufu. Je me languie d'avoir ta review et que tu me dises si tes attentes on était comblé. J'espère que tu as aimé et n'hésites pas à me faire part de tes attentes pour la suite. J'adore lire les attentes de quelqu'un lorsqu'elles sont un peu différentes des attentes des autres. Bisous.

**Eileen Ana :** Cool, toi aussi.

**Feylie :** Ta review devrait être mise dans les anales des meilleurs reviews. Merci de m'avoir un commentaire si drôle ! J'adore ce genre d'attention, merci merci merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre en tout cas, et encore merci d'aimer ma bande de Serpentards et de ne pas être là pour le lemon. Bisous.

**Vif d'Or : **Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent. Tu vois, Harry et Draco sont à nouveau réunis. Je suis pas si méchante. Effectivement, on s'est bien revue sur MSN. Alors j'espère que tu aimes également celui là. Dis moi ce que t'en penses. Bisous.

**Onarluca : **Contente que tu aimes toujours. J'espère que c'est également le cas pour ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Blue Cinnamon : **Oui, Harry est tellement puissant qu'il pratique la magie noire trop facilement et cela lui porte tord. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit fragile psychologiquement mais que la magie « mauvaise » qui passe à travers son corps l'empoisonne. Je ne comprends pas cette expression quand tu dis : je trouve que tu drevais faire un harry qui "se sort les doigts". Explique-moi. Ne t'inquiète, j'aime beaucoup les reviews critiques, alors ne t'arrête pas. Et puis tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que Draco et Harry sont disproportionnées dans ma fic et depuis longtemps. J'essaye pourtant de faire un Harry de caractère et très puissant alors je suis un peu triste de voir que mes lecteurs ne remarquent pas. Cela veut dire que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à cause de mon inconscient qui aime trop Draco à faire un Harry de taille. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, sache que personnellement, j'essaye de faire un Harry surpuissant, limite incontrôlable à par un peu par Draco. Pour moi le noir peu être une mauvaise couleur, ça dépend avec quoi on l'associe. Les ailes de Harry ne sont pas mauvaise à cause de leurs couleurs mais à cause de leurs dualités. Imagine qu'elles sont à moitié peau à nu avec des os apparents et moitié plumes douillettes et brillante. Il y a sa part à lui et une part qu'il est obligé de porter, en quelque sorte. C'est ce que je voulais dire. Draco a vu ses ailes, mais il a vu aussi que Harry en avait honte et qu'il les a aussitôt fait disparaître. Alors il ne fait pas son lourd à vouloir les regarder de prés. Je n'ai pas fait apparaître cet aspect de la scène. Mais tu as raison pour les ailes de Draco. Elles sont voyante mais n'oublie pas qu'elles ont deux couleurs, en apparence elles sont comme un blindage métallique et dessous elles sont absolument blanche. Alors je pense que tu dois continuer à faire des analyses sur ma fic car j'adore ça ! Vraiment. Je t'embrasse en espérant que tu ais aimé. Bisous.

**Farahon :** Pour Lydie, tu le sauras plus tard. Fufufu.

**BadAngel : **Voilà la suite, elle a tardé car mon bêta m'a limite supplier de le garder. Tu trouves qu'il corrige bien ? En tout cas je me rappelle plus si je t'ai fais lire ce chap mais en tout cas j'espère que tu aimes. Bisous.

**Ishtar : **J'adore ta review. Merci de me dire autant de choses gentilles. La suite n'est pas venue très vite hélas mais j'espère que tu aimes encore. Je puis te dire déjà qu'il y aura des lemons dans le chapitre suivant et je suis contente que tu aimes également mes lemons. Bref ! Je suis contente et tu as intérêt à aimer la suite si tu ne veux pas passer par le compresseur de poubelles ! Bisous !

**Melusine : **Tout d'abord, laisse moi te dire que je te remercie d'aimer ma fic au point de l'avoir lu d'une traite. Ensuite, la partie la plus triste : j'affronte tes critiques négatives. Pardon de te décevoir ! yaaargh ! Tu n'es pas la seule à me faire ces critiques et depuis longtemps. Le pire c'est que j'essaye depuis quelques temps de redresser la barre, de faire que Harry et Draco soit plus équitable. Je ne sais pas si je fais un Draco trop parfait, je fais juste un Draco que j'aime et pourtant je l'aime avec ses défauts, je comprends pas. Pour moi, Draco doit être amoureux d'un type génial alors Harry ne doit pas être trop faible ou insipide. Pourtant certain comme toi, me dise qu'il l'est par rapport à Draco. Pourtant, dans le dernier chapitre, Harry était celui qui était surpuissant tandis que Draco était en nage, épuisé. C'est sur qu'au début l'AD était un peu pourris mais ensuite avec le tri, il me semblait que j'avais fait une AD très bien. Avec même des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles intéressants. J'avais l'impression que tous se tenaient presque coudes à coudes. Et Ron, je pensais que je l'avais fait intéressant. Même s'il s'insurge contre Theo à cause de ces ailes, ce que moi je trouve normal compte tenu de ce qu'il y a sur les ailes. Tu veux que Draco se casse la gueule de son pied d'estale ? Est-ce que ce chapitre répond à tes attentes alors qu'à la fin, il pense avoir sauvé son père et qu'il se sent plus que désemparé ? Pour Ron, il aura une part active dans le dévoilement du mystère Theo, c'est lui qui a été le plus choqué par ses ailes. C'est lui qui cherchera à comprendre. Donc je ne sais pas ce que tu vas penser de son rôle de fouineur, mais bon… Le couple Theo Blaise a besoin d'entretenir son mystère. J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre, ça m'intéresse. Et je suis contente que tu sois allé voir mes dessins sur mon site. Bisous.

**Wendy Malfoy : **Contente que tu sois si antousiaste. Tu en sauras plus sur Lydie plus tard. Si tu aimes les DarkHarry, tu vas être servie avec ma fic. J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Maael : **J'adore qu'on lise ma fic en une seule fois, hihi. Merci de toutes ces gentillesses. Le mystère du petit Theo sera bientôt dévoilé, snif. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisous.

**ZooMalfoy : **Halala, ce genre de review, ça me laisse beate. J'adore, c'est si gentil de dire des choses comme ça : Je sais pas ton histoire à un côté nouveau, serpentard tout as fait assoifant! Vraiment ça me transporte sur un petit nuage. Comme beaucoup tu as aimé ma grande Mili. Mais apparemment, on dirait que tu aimes tout ! Critiques moi la prochaine fois si tu veux faire voler mon petit nuage encore plus loin. J'ai terriblement envie de m'améliorer. Dis-moi vraiment ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Oxaline : **Merci pour ta review, elle est super détaillé, j'aime bien quand on me dit comme ça ce que l'on a aimé. Oui, les lunettes sont à Artoung et non, tu ne sauras rien sur Lydie – du moins pas encore. J'espère que tu va me faire une review aussi enthousiaste pour ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Lisylys : **Merci pour ta gentille review, j'adore. Voilà, tu sais maintenant comment à fonctionner le plan, j'espère que tu va me dire ce que tu en penses. Bisous.

**Miss B : **Pour Lydie, non, madame Malfoy n'est pas coupable d'adultère. Tu en sauras plus tard, fufufu. Effectivement, ton idée pour les ailes de blase est pas tip top. Mais je crois que j'ai une idée… Imagine, quand Blaise prononce le sortilège de Liberar al tellus, des sorts de grandes voiles, ou de grandes écharpes immenses et rouge chaude lui sorte du dos. Elles semblent à la fois lourde, puissante et chaude et pourtant elles flottent dans les airs et le propulsent dans les airs d'une manière totalement différente que le font des ailes : par exemples en prenant appuis au sol ou en s'accrochant à des choses élevés ou encore en se gonflant dans un vent imaginaire. Les ailes de Blaise peuvent lui servirent d'armes et elles peuvent aussi entourer Theo d'une couette douillette et protectrice. Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

**Jouzetsuka : **Voilà, la suite. Même si elle est pas arrivée très vite. J'espère que tu aimes, bisous.

**Beautiful Dray :** Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent. J'espère que tu aimes celui là également. Bisous.

**Griselle :** Tu aimerais que Narcissa couche avec Rogue ? Pas avec Lucius ? En tout cas, je peux te dire que Rogue est bien amoureux dans ma fic, mais ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Et tu peux être sur d'une chose aussi : dans ma fic, Lucius et Narcissa s'aiment très fort. Et lydie n'est pas leur fille, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Je pense que le lord noir a une vie sexuelle, mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne la décrirais pas, huhuhu. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Dis moi ce que t'en penses, s'il te plait. Bisous.


	18. Etreintes

**

* * *

**

Rappelle-toi

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 18: Étreintes…

* * *

Draco attrapa Harry par la main et l'attira à l'intérieur de sa chambre de Préfet-en-chef. Il l'avait bien compris dans l'inquiétude qui troublait ses yeux verts : le Gryffondor avait envie de rester avec lui mais il n'osait pas s'imposer. 

Était-ce vraiment une attitude Gryffondoresque …? Oh, et puis il n'en avait cure ; il voulait encore se blottir dans les bras du Survivant, il en avait besoin.

Draco referma la porte, puis se retourna doucement, adossé au bois, pour dévisager un Survivant interloqué pureté

Harry n'était pas revenu dans cette pièce depuis cette soirée arrosée d'Halloween où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Il s'était écoulé si peu de temps finalement, à peine plus d'un mois. Sa vie semblait pourtant avoir changé du tout au tout.

Draco, étrangement, lui donnait l'impression de penser la même chose. Son regard glacé, scrutateur, ne le lâchait plus, le dénudant de haut en bas.

« Viens par là. » murmura Draco en tendant une main impérieuse et fragile.

Harry s'en saisit, bien sûr. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Draco lui demandait de l'aide, du réconfort, à lui… Il se sentait tellement fort, fabuleusement heureux de compter autant pour lui - lui qui jamais ne donnait l'impression de flancher, lui si orgueilleux !

Harry s'approcha doucement, tout près. Draco perdit ses doigts dans ses vêtements et l'attira à lui pour nicher son visage dans son cou. Il sentit les bras du Gryffondor l'enlacer étroitement, alors il passa lui aussi ses bras autour du torse du brun, resserrant l'étreinte un peu plus encore, enfouissant son visage encore plus fort dans le creux du corps contre le sien.

C'était tellement bon de se laisser aller.

Harry passa une main douce sur sa nuque, jouant avec la naissance de ses cheveux.

…Si doux…

Draco soupira de bien-être.

Il s'autorisa à rester comme ça encore un moment… Pourquoi s'en empêcher, si cela lui faisait du bien ? Il restait le roi des Serpentards, après tout, et un Serpentard, c'était un profiteur.

Même si, là, ce n'était plus tout à fait de cela qu'il s'agissait…

Il fallait qu'il le dise.

« … »

Il avait murmuré trop bas et Harry n'avait sans doute pas pu l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » souffla l'autre tout contre son oreille. « Je n'ai pas entendu. »

Draco décolla son visage du cou du Gryffondor pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai dit… Pardonne-moi… » exhala Draco dans un souffle. « Pardonne-moi, Harry… Je t'en prie.

Pardonne-moi pour tout. »

« Mais… » commença à répondre le brun, complètement interdit.

…_Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?... Te pardonner ? Toi ?... Tu me demandes ça, à moi…?_

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Les larmes allaient le submerger… car il avait compris ce que Draco lui offrait, au-delà de ces mots.

Draco lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

Draco l'aimait !

Harry le sera un peu plus contre lui, définitivement conquis par son Serpentard.

« Je t'aime tellement. » lui murmura-t-il, la voix enraillée.

Il sentit Draco sourire dans son cou.

Son cœur s'emporta d'un besoin impérieux de lui prendre les lèvres… de l'embrasser, doucement, passionnément, encore et encore…

Draco réagit parfaitement à l'unisson avec lui – ou était-ce lui qui avait déclenché le baiser?

C'était un baiser doux, un baiser qui réchauffait le cœur, un baiser mouillé, un baiser rempli de langues et de soupirs alanguis.

Draco fit reculer Harry, un peu, pas trop, juste pour savourer son goût dans sa bouche et la lueur dans les yeux verts du Gryffondor.

Son visage s'éclaira à nouveau, d'un sourire doux et fripon.

Harry déglutit. Ça faisait… si longtemps… qu'ils n'avaient pas…

Une étrange étincelle venait de s'allumer dans son bas-ventre - étrange mais très reconnaissable. Il désirait Draco, il le voulait nu contre lui, il désirait sa peau sous ses doigts et sa bouche partout sur lui… Harry tenta de contenir son désir, mais trop tard, Draco avait déjà remarqué le léger changement dans son regard et son attitude.

Le blond lui adressa le plus perfide et prédateur de ses sourires, ce qui acheva de l'embraser tout entier.

Son cœur venait de s'accélérer, son sexe durcissait, devenant une belle érection, complètement indépendante de sa gêne.

Harry se décolla un peu de Draco, rougissant, fuyant le regard du blond.

« Excuse-moi... » souffla-t-il. « Je ne pense pas qu'à ça, tu sais. Je vais me calmer et on continuera comme tout à l'heure tranquillement. Je… » tenta de poursuivre Harry, se sentant misérable sous le regard perçant de Draco. « Je… j'ai envie de toi, c'est vrai, mais c'est bien plus que ça. »

Drago ne répondit rien, mais il prit Harry par la main et l'attira vers son grand lit à baldaquin aux couleurs des verts et argents.

« Qu'est-ce que… » souffla le Gryffondor tandis que Draco le poussait sur le matelas, le basculant sur le dos.

Il se redressa sur les coudes pour regarder, interloqué, l'ange blond qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur.

La beauté du Serpentard le subjuguait. Il venait à peine de remarquer la parure très aristocratique qu'il cachait sous sa cape épaisse. Une tunique longue particulièrement bien taillée, découpée dans un tissu rare, bordé d'argent, lui arrivait à mi-cuisse par dessus un pantalon tout aussi noir, dont le bas plongeait dans des bottes de cuir mat, le tout sanglé à la mode sorcière.

Il se sentit soudain honteux et minable par rapport à lui, dans son jean trop large et délavé, et son pull trop vieux qui boulochait.

Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Draco - un regard intense et puissant, un regard passionné posé sur lui, en lui, et pas sur ses vêtements - il se sentit profondément ému.

Drago avait porté les mains à son col et commençait à défaire les attaches d'argent une à une, lentement, posément.

Harry déglutit et se força à reprendre contenance, il allait perdre pied et toute notion de bienséance, il allait se jeter sur lui s'il ne se reprenait pas en main.

Draco avait laissé tomber à terre sa lourde cape, et le haut de sa belle tunique noire avait glissé de ses épaules, jonchant à présent le sol. Après quoi, il était passé aux boutons d'une fine chemise blanche et presque translucide qui ornait son torse. Dans un mouvement deviné, Harry vit ses bottes retirées avec une facilité déconcertante.

A présent, le Serpentard avait abandonné tout de son aristocratique, au profit d'un air plus… débauché - avec sa chemise ouverte le long de son torse et son petit sourire mutin qui ne voulait plus le quitter, il était tout simplement irrésistible.

Sourire qui se mua en un regard de défi indiscutablement érotique lorsqu'il posa soudainement les mains sur le matelas.

Harry recula un peu tandis que Draco approchait à quatre pattes vers lui. Il sentit rapidement son dos butter contre les oreillers, et dut s'arrêter pour regarder le Serpentard lui grimper dessus.

Devait-il encore retenir son excitation ? Le pouvait-il …? Son corps était parti depuis longtemps, impossible de reprendre raison. Il avait chaud, son érection commençait déjà à lui faire mal.

Le Serpentard le chevauchait maintenant, à genoux sur lui, ses fesses posées sur son entrejambe douloureux. Il était en train de lui retirer sa cape et son pull-over pour les laisser retomber nonchalamment au pied du lit.

Harry et Draco achevèrent de se dévêtir mutuellement et se retrouvèrent bien vite en petite tenue, alanguis l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu es sûr ? » gémit Harry tandis que le Serpentard au-dessus de lui le couvrait de baisers et de morsures délicieuses.

« Est ce que j'ai l'air de me poser des questions ? »

« Non, mais… haa… » fit Harry en renversant la tête en arrière : le Serpentard venait de descendre d'un cran et une langue baladeuse sillonnait maintenant sur son ventre. « … Tu, tu, ooh, tu as peut-être envie de parler… »

« Potter ! » clama Draco, les sourcils froncés dans sa direction. « Tiens-toi tranquille, je vais causer de choses importantes avec ton mini-toi. »

Harry rougit quand il sentit Draco faire rouler son caleçon le long de ses jambes.

Le blond se saisit de son sexe d'une main alors qu'il descendait un peu plus ses lèvres le long du ventre et de l'entrejambe du brun.

Il le caressait, allant et venant tout en lui mordillant l'intérieur des cuisses pour le faire frémir. Harry glapit quand Draco posa enfin ses lèvres sur son sexe comme pour l'embrasser tendrement. Une langue humide et joueuse succéda bien vite à la douceur des lèvres. Harry enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond en murmurant et gémissant combien c'était bon.

Draco jouait avec son sexe, le léchant, le mordillant, l'enfonçant profondément dans sa gorge, faisant se retenir le brun de crier et de jouir.

« Tu te rappelles comment tu m'as préparé, Harry? » demanda Draco entre deux lapements frustrants.

Harry, les yeux dans le vague, acquiesçait sans trop vraiment écouter.

« Tu avais une bonne technique, tu sais. Détourner l'esprit d'un côté pour mieux assaillir de l'autre. Je me demande ce que ça donne si je pratique ça avec toi. »

En disant cela, le Serpentard s'était pourléché outrageusement les doigts de la main droite, un à un, puis un peu tous ensemble.

Ah oui, Harry se souvenait de cette fois-là, dans la baignoire ; Draco n'avait pas été très chaud pour se laisser prendre, et il avait dû déployer des trésors de patience pour réussir à détendre le Serpentard.

Ce n'était pas du tout son cas à lui. Lui, il désirait ardemment être pris, là, maintenant, tout de suite et sans préparation ; il savait que cela lui ferait probablement très mal, mais il voulait Draco à sa hauteur, qui le tenait étroitement dans ses bras et qui le possédait amplement et profondément ; il ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui.

« Draco… » frissonna Harry en sentant les doigts du Serpentard s'insinuer doucement en lui. « Je ne suis pas en sucre… »

« Tu permets… » s'arrêta le vert en argent dans sa superbe fellation. « J'aime quand tu cries, mais pas au point de te prendre de force. »

« Mais, tu ne comprends pas…, » gémit Harry tandis que Draco reprenait sa lancinante torture, « Je vais exploser… »

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » s'amusait le Serpentard, accentuant la pression avec sa bouche et sa main tout en rajoutant un doigt tourmenteur.

Harry crispa ses doigts sur les draps, il devait se retenir, attendre que Draco daigne enfin s'occuper sérieusement de ses fesses.

C'était impossible ! C'était trop bon et trop frustrant ! Il allait venir, il ne voulait pas, il gémit.

« Ça suffit. » fit Harry en se redressant, lui aussi avec un sourire carnassier. Il se saisit de Draco par la taille et le plaquant sur le dos sous lui ; le caleçon moulant du blond ne fit pas long feu non plus et s'envola rejoindre le reste au pied du lit.

Le Gryffondor s'était plaqué de tout son long sur le corps de Draco. Enfin, il retrouvait la sensation de son souffle sur son visage, de sa peau contre la sienne… Il l'embrassa passionnément et son amant l'entoura de ses bras.

Leurs érections se frottaient l'une à l'autre et Harry sourit en sentant la manière désespérée dont Draco bougeait les hanches. Tout en se plaquant toujours plus contre lui, Harry écarta les jambes et se plaça un peu au-dessus, juste au-dessus, du sexe du blond.

Draco lui caressait le dos de ses mains expertes, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant naître de la chair de poule sur le dos du brun, et échouant sur ses fesses rebondies, athlétiques, sublimes.

Le Serpentard malaxait, écartait, abusait des fesses de Harry, et s'arrangeait pour placer ses hanches de telle manière que son sexe était tout contre le seuil de ses reins.

Draco poussait dans l'intimité de Harry qui se crispait de plaisir à son cou, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier de frustration. Drago allait trop doucement ! il prit les rênes en main et mena la cadence à sa convenance, lâchant un cri à chaque poussée en lui et à chaque frottement de son sexe dans l'étau de leurs deux ventres.

La position s'avéra rapidement assez inconfortable et frustrante pour les deux garçons. Draco les fit rouler tout les deux sur le côté pour se retrouver bien au-dessus et plus libre de ses mouvements.

Il aimait mener la cadence ; ça tombait bien, Harry aimait être le centre des attentions du Serpentard.

Il aimait le voir au-dessus, le voir le posséder, le voir avec sur le visage cette expression de délicieuse souffrance, le voir avec ses cheveux blonds lâchés encadrer son visage.

Harry entoura les jambes de Draco avec les siennes, le Serpentard entoura le corps du Gryffondor de ses bras.

Un bras souleva les cheveux blonds pour mieux libérer la tempête gris-bleu d'un regard, si intense à force de désir contenu.

Draco aimait cela, lui aussi. Il accéléra la cadence et Harry ferma les yeux, se délectant des sensations qui le submergeaient. Il n'arrêtait plus de murmurer des phrases incohérentes qui le faisaient suffoquer.

« Harry… J'espère que… tu ne me racontes pas… des choses passionnantes… ! » lança Draco, sans cesser d'aller et venir impétueusement dans le corps du brun.

« Pourquoi… tu me… dis ça ? » expira Harry quand les coups de reins du blond le lui permirent. C'est alors qu'il comprit, au son des sifflements distincts qu'il venait de prononcer.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris pour se récrier aussitôt, terrassé par les frottements de son sexe contre leurs ventres.

Il parlait Fourchelangue à Draco quand il était excité et en pleine séance de jambes en l'air, eh bien, il allait l'en faire profiter.

« Je t'aime… oh, t'es trop bon… Draco, plus vite ! » Il alliait le geste à la parole en faisant accentuer les mouvements du blond par une pression de la main.

« Arrête… » gémit Draco. « Ça m'excite trop de t'entendre parler comme ça… »

Draco, lui aussi, fermait maintenant les yeux très fort en se retenant à grande peine de ne pas crier son plaisir.

Quand Draco sentit que Harry commençait à venir, il se redressa et empoigna son sexe tendu à l'extrême dans sa main droite pour le caresser en même temps que ses derniers coups de reins.

Il attendit que Harry lui explose dans sa main pour se permettre enfin de venir lui aussi avant de s'écrouler à bout de souffle sur le corps pantelant de son amant.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. A un moment donné, Draco tenta de se retirer mais Harry le retint pour le garder en lui encore un peu.

« Tu sens le sexe. » souffla le blond dans le cou du brun.

« C'est toi qui as du foutre dans la main, c'est donc toi qui pue le sexe. »

Drago se retira finalement en se redressant sur un coude, montrant à Harry sa main remplie de liquide blanchâtre et collant.

« Je peux te faire un massage si tu continues à faire ton impertinent… » minauda Draco avec un sourire taquin.

« Mais tu es carrément crade ! » rigola Harry en se redressant pour se précipiter hors de portée du Serpentard, à l'autre bout du lit.

« Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ? » demanda l'autre plus sérieusement.

Harry acquiesça et suivit le préfet en chef à travers sa chambre, pénétrant dans la salle de bain, regardant Draco régler l'eau chaude et entrer sous le jet d'eau.

« Tu viens ? » demanda le blond qui faisait couler l'eau sur son visage avec délectation.

Harry entra sous la douche en enserrant son amant de ses bras par derrière, enfonçant son visage dans le creux de son cou, goûtant à la douceur de ce moment.

« Tu te souviens de ce lendemain d'Halloween ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

_Chers téléyaoïstes, bonjour, bonsoir. Tiens, ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas intervenue auprès de vous. **(ndJ : qui a dit 'oh non, encore elle, casse-toi' ?)**_

_Au fait, Harry fait allusion, par cette question anodine, au premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je sais que vous ne vous en souvenez pas ! Ayez honte ! Que le puissant Dieu du yaoi aie pitié de vous, pauvres âmes en détresse !_

_Reprenons maintenant ce récit où il en est et je ne veux voir aucun drapeau, il n'y a pas de raison d'agiter quoi que ce soit ! **(ndJ : enfin, en tout cas, pas de drapeau !...on se comprend…)**_

« Tu parles, c'est sans doute le plus grand choc de ma vie. » souffla le Serpentard. « Un mec dans mon lit, et en plus, c'était toi ! Je ne me souvenais de rien, j'avais vraiment le cerveau en ébullition. »

« Tu avais filé te cacher dans la salle de bains. Je voulais tellement, à ce moment-là, entrer sous la douche avec toi, si tu savais… »

Draco sourit en prenant une fiole de savon liquide qu'il fit couler dans sa main et dans celle de Harry.

« Tu y es, maintenant, alors profites-en pour me laver le dos, non ? » proposa le blond. Harry s'exécuta avec joie, passant ses mains mousseuses aux senteurs de fruits et d'épices sur le dos large et finement musclé de Draco, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, regardant l'eau, la crème et les bulles couler et se perdre entre les deux jolies petites fesses blanches et bombées du Serpentard.

Ses mains suivirent son regard et descendirent sur les hanches, puis sur les fesses de Draco.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit quand des idées lubriques vinrent l'assaillir, et il se sentit durcir à nouveau.

Impossible que Draco soit totalement innocent dans son excitation. Il venait de le voir poser les mains sur le carrelage, et se pencher en avant de façon si alanguie, et recevoir le jet d'eau sur sa nuque et, surtout, il n'avait pas du tout paru s'offusquer que Harry s'aventure sur ses fesses de façon si peu implicite.

C'était louche, très louche…

Harry continua à laver le Serpentard, s'attardant là ou ça l'intéressait particulièrement, passant ses mains sur le ventre et le torse du blond, obligeant ainsi son corps déjà pas mal excité à se serrer contre le dos et les fesses de l'autre.

Non seulement Draco ne s'offusqua pas de l'érection inquisitrice contre ses fesses, mais en plus, ce vil serpent se mit à onduler légèrement des hanches pour achever d'allumer complètement le pauvre lion en manque d'amour… charnel.

_Autant vous le dire tout de suite, chers téléyaoïstes, cette petite douche dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu initialement. Même moi, l'auteur ! Je suis surprise d'autant d'ardeur de la part de nos deux tourtereaux ! Je crois que l'on peut préparer les drapeaux…_

« Haaa… » cria Draco alors que Harry venait de le pénétrer insidieusement par derrière. Il se pencha en avant, les doigts crispés sur le mur carrelé.

Harry avait eu beau le préparer le plus doucement possible, se faire prendre lui faisait encore un peu peur. Il avait souffert et le Gryffondor se répandait en excuses à son oreille tout en continuant à caresser son sexe de façon délicieusement glissante.

« T'arrête pas… » haleta Draco en bougeant les hanches. Harry s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en lui et les râles de Draco se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir.

« Haa putain… c'est trop bon… » ne put s'empêcher de gémir le blond.

« Draco… je voudrais te regarder… » haleta Harry en se retirant doucement. « …Retourne-toi. » Draco s'exécuta, un peu pantelant. « Prends appui sur mes épaules », demanda Harry en soulevant le Serpentard, l'appuyant, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, contre le mur blanc face à lui, et le prendre à nouveau, les yeux dans les yeux.

Cette fois-ci Harry cria plus fort que Draco - la position le transportait encore plus amplement, encore plus profondément.

Draco avait enroulé bras et jambes autour de Harry : il n'était plus qu'un corps exigeant, impatient de jouir, qui se laissait malmener agréablement.

Il adorait ça, même si cela lui donnait l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle, tant pis, il n'aimait ça qu'encore plus car c'était avec Harry qu'il aimait perdre tout contrôle.

Draco jouit quand Harry se mit à le mordiller sauvagement le cou, cette partie de son corps qu'il savait particulièrement sensible.

Le Gryffondor en quelques poussées l'avait rejoint dans la jouissance, pourtant il le garda dans ses bras, suspendu, encore quelques secondes exalté avant de lui permettre de reprendre pied à terre.

« Décidément, tu aimes me prendre dans les milieux aquatiques. » railla Draco qui restait un peu vacillant, pendu au cou de son Gryffy.

« Je voudrais te prendre partout, de partout et dans toutes les positions. » rougit Harry.

« Oui, eh ben ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite j'espère ? Je veux bien que tu sois jeune et tout le blabla, mais ça fait un peu mal aux fesses quand même. »

« Mais… » gémit Harry faussement penaud. « Tu m'avais pourtant appris un sortilège la dernière fois justement pour pallier à ce genre de petits désagréments... »

Draco rit, Harry sourit.

Ils étaient heureux.

Ils finirent de se laver et se rhabillèrent chastement pour éviter d'autres pensées pernicieuses. Ils s'allongèrent, enlacés, pêle-mêle, au fond du canapé devant la cheminée crépitante.

Harry caressait le dos et la nuque de Draco, et Draco se contentait d'être parfaitement bien dans les bras de Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux, simplement étreints et câlinés pendant longtemps.

Puis Harry rompit le silence.

« Dray ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'aimerais bien que… tu me racontes… tu sais, ce matin, l'évasion de ton père, tout ça… »

« Oh… »

« Tu n'en as pas envie, c'est ça ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« Non, effectivement. En quoi ça t'intéresse d'abord ? » ronchonna Draco, un brin soupçonneux.

« J'aimerais savoir exactement comment vous avez fait, et aussi… ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je te trouve dans cet état… »

« Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver si facilement ? Tu as utilisé quelque chose, non ? Un artifice, un sortilège ? Je t'ai vu nous guider dans les couloirs pour ne rencontrer personne. »

Harry se leva et sortit de la poche de sa cape la Carte du Maraudeur encore vierge. Il revint s'asseoir près du Serpentard qui s'était redressé sur le canapé.

« Je te le montre, parce que j'ai confiance en toi, ok ? »  
Il avait tout de même l'air un peu inquiet, le Harry.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, tu sais qu'on peut me faire confiance. » railla Draco se penchant sur la carte avec curiosité.

Harry grimaça un sourire et sortit sa baguette.

« Tu dois dire d'abord une phrase pour la faire fonctionner : _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. _» La carte se dessinait à l'encre sépia et Draco poussa un petit cri d'admiration en lui prenant doucement la carte des mains.

« C'est génial ! Qui l'a créée ? »

« Ça te dit quelque chose, les Maraudeurs ? » demanda Harry sans trop espérer.

« Évidemment, mon père était à l'école en même temps qu'eux. Pas dans la même promotion, hein, mais les quatre gars lui ont donné quand même du mal, surtout qu'ils s'en prenaient aux Serpentards la plupart du temps - rivalité oblige, je suppose. Il m'en avait parlé, euh, l'été précédant notre troisième année, à cause de Remus Lupin qui devenait notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et de l'évasion de Sirius Black. »

« Tu sais qui sont les autres Maraudeurs ? » questionna le Gryffondor.

« Oui, ton père et encore un autre, Pettigrow, je ne me rappelle plus son prénom, mais mon père m'a dit que c'était un petit maigrichon qui traînait sans cesse dans les pattes des trois autres avec une admiration dégoulinante. Et que Sirius Black était en prison pour avoir tué cet homme. »

« Tu sais, il était innocent. Sirius Black… était mon parrain. » clarifia Harry tristement. « C'est lui qui m'a offert mon Éclair de Feu… et, Voldemort m'a attiré au Ministère de la Magie pour que je prenne la prophétie nous concernant en envoyant un genre de 'cauchemar' dans ma tête où je le voyais se faire torturer. Ton père était là-bas, à la tête des autres Mangemorts. Sirius est venu avec l'Ordre du Phœnix pour me sortir de là et il s'est fait tuer par Bellatrix Lestrange, sa propre cousine. C'est à cause de moi, mais c'est surtout à cause d'eux. »

Draco demeura silencieux un long moment, il rendit la carte à Harry qui la remit dans sa poche.

« Je t'en ai énormément voulu. » commença Draco. « Pour moi, tout était de ta faute. Et puis… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres le laissait en prison comme cela. Des Mangemorts avait été assistés pour une évasion massive, alors pourquoi mon père restait-il en prison ? J'ai commencé à en vouloir à Voldemort. C'est à cette époque que j'avais décidé de rester neutre dans cette guerre, je ne voulais plus suivre les pas de mon père vu où cela l'avait mené. J'ai changé d'avis après toi… après nous. »

Draco lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, Harry, lui aussi baissait les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Harry. » souffla Draco. « Mais j'aime aussi mon père. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Je sais ce qu'il est, un Mangemort. Je sais qu'il a tué pour Voldemort, je sais d'autres choses aussi. Mais je ne peux pas souhaiter qu'il crève à Azkaban. »

« Je… je comprends. Enfin, je crois. » soupira Harry.

« Est ce que tu peux m'accepter malgré ça ? » tenta le Serpentard en caressant doucement la joue de Harry.

« Oui… Toi, oui… » fit-il doucement. « Mais… ne me demande pas d'être heureux de savoir ton père hors de prison. Désolé, mais j'aimerais plutôt le savoir… tu vois, mort. »

« Je sais… Mais tu sais, s'il y'en a un qui doit se réjouir de l'homme qu'il est devenu, c'est bien toi. » dit le blond, tristement.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Harry, interloqué.

« Tu sais, quand MacGonagall a créé un clone de mon père à l'aide d'une poupée d'argile, on ne pouvait vraiment faire aucune différence entre eux deux. Il n'est plus du tout comme avant. Même ma mère dit qu'il est détruit. Mon père est devenu une loque sans plus aucune âme. »

Harry ne sut que dire, mais s'il n'éprouvait aucune peine pour Lucius Malfoy, il éprouvait de la tristesse pour Draco.

« Alors… c'était ça ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de Draco.

« Oui… c'est pour ça que tu m'as trouvé en larmes tout à l'heure. »

Harry entoura le Serpentard et lui couvrit le visage de dizaines de petits baisers légers, goûtant et léchant les quelques larmes qui coulaient des yeux tristement gris de son amant.

Il le rallongea sous lui dans le canapé et le câlina gentiment en silence pendant très longtemps sans que rien ne…

_Grouiii_

« C'était quoi ça ? » tança Draco.

« C'est mon ventre. » gémit Harry en rougissant, le visage honteusement enfoui dans un coussin. « Je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin. »

« L'heure du repas est largement passée. » fit Draco en regardant l'heure à une pendule posée sur une commode. « Hm… Dobby ? »

« Quoi ! » s'étonna Harry en entendant le nom de l'elfe bariolé, encore plus surpris de le voir soudain apparaître devant eux.

« Oui, Monsieur ? » gémit l'elfe, dégoûté de se sentir toujours autant attiré par les appels du jeune Malfoy. « Oh, mais Harry Potter est là ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain, ne se tenant plus de joie.

Le Harry Potter en question s'offusquait de la situation, outré comme jamais :

« Mais Dobby ! Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre à ses ordres ! »

« Oui, Monsieur! C'est bien vrai, Monsieur. Mais Dobby, n'arrive pas à s'opposer à monsieur Malfoy. Le jeune Malfoy n'a rien fait à Dobby pour que Dobby se sente la force de désobéir, monsieur. » lâcha l'elfe dans un larmoiement misérable.

« Draco, et si ton père appelait Dobby ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Il ne sait pas qu'un de ses anciens elfes est à Poudlard. De plus, c'est lui qui l'a libéré je te le rappelle. »

« Lucius Malfoy est à Poudlard ! »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé ! » pesta Draco. « Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu nous stresses, et ramène-nous plutôt des sandwichs. »

L'elfe, trop heureux, disparut en un léger coup de tonnerre, et laissa place, quelques minutes après, à un plateau de sandwichs en triangle posé devant eux, sur la table basse devant la cheminée.

Harry se jeta sur les casse-croûtes comme un affamé tandis que Draco en grignotait un avec délicatesse.

« Ce soir ? On se voit avec l'AD ? » demanda Harry entre deux bouchées.

« Quand est-ce que tu reprends les cours avec les profs finalement? »

« Pas la semaine qui vient, celle d'après. »

« On n'a plus beaucoup de temps alors. Oui, il faut qu'on t'entraîne encore. Je sens que cette semaine va être épuisante. »

« Draco ! » s'exclama soudain Harry. « Ça te dirait de prendre nos balais et d'aller faire un tour sur le terrain de Quidditch ? »

Le Serpentard reposa son morceau de sandwich – soudain, il n'avait plus très faim – soudain, il avait faim d'autre chose.

« Oui, ça me dit bien. » sourit-il.

« Je pars à mon dortoir. » fit Harry brusquement en se levant et en ramassant sa cape. « On se rejoint là-bas ? »

Draco acquiesça et le brun commença à partir vers la porte, mais au dernier moment, il se retourna et revint sur ses pas pour embrasser sauvagement le Serpentard.

« Celui qui attrape le vif en premier aura gagné le droit de se faire laver le dos dans son vestiaire, ok ? » lança Harry sur un air de défi.

« Marché conclu. » sourit Draco. « Tu vas y passer alors… Potter. »

« Là, tu rêves… Malfoy… » le nargua Harry avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Les deux attrapeurs passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à voler et à s'entremêler dans les airs.

Ce fut Harry qui attrapa le vif d'or en premier et même si ce fut Draco qui vint dans les vestiaires rouge et or, ce fut, bel et bien, le Gryffondor qui se retrouva alangui et plaqué contre le mur fin d'une cabine de douche à gémir sous les caresses et les assauts d'un certain mauvais perdant.

Le soir, ils se séparèrent pour manger chacun à leur table. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ils se souriaient béatement et chacun avait des drôles de fourmillements dans le bas ventre lorsqu'ils repensaient à leurs nombreux ébats de la journée.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Le lendemain, dimanche, à la bibliothèque, on ne trouvait de rares bûcheurs, dont la plus grande de tous était Hermione Granger.

La matinée était largement avancée lorsqu'un rouquin pas très discret la prit dans ses bras pour lui voler un baiser.

« Ron ! Madame Pince va me foutre dehors si tu me fais remarquer comme ça ! » murmura férocement la brunette.

« Mais c'est mon but avoué. » se plaignit le garçon. « C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, tu ne vas pas rester ici tout le dimanche quand même ? »

« On a les ASPICs à la fin de l'année, je te rappelle. Toi, tu ne penses qu'à manger. »

« C'est faux ! Sinon, je ne serai pas venu ici. Moi, j'aimerais juste passer plus de temps avec toi. » ronchonna le rouquin.

« Ah, rectification: tu ne penses qu'à dormir, manger et baiser! » le houspilla Hermione.

Ron vit rouge et sans demander son reste, il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque.

Hermione se fustigea intérieurement, rangea ses affaires à la vitesse d'un sortilège et partit en courant pour rattraper Ron.

« Excuse-moi ! » cria-t-elle en le rattrapant. « Je suis odieuse à cause du stress des révisions. »

« Hermione, on n'a même pas encore fêté Noël ! » s'emporta Ron. « Je ne passe jamais de temps en amoureux avec toi ! Harry craignait d'être seul si nous sortions ensemble, eh bien il se trompait du tout au tout ! C'est moi qui l'envie! Lui il est tranquillement dans la chambre de préfet de la fouine ! Toi, tu ne m'invites jamais à dormir dans la tienne. Tu dis que ce n'est pas convenable d'outrepasser ses fonctions, j'en ai ras le bol ! Je me retrouve comme un con à dormir avec les autres mecs ! Même Neville déserte le dortoir une bonne partie de la nuit pour rejoindre une fille. Pourquoi moi, je ne peux pas avoir une vie amoureuse normale avec toi ? Tu veux que je t'écrive un livre, peut-être ? »

« Mais Ron… C'est les ASPICs… » geignit Hermione.

« Et l'an prochain ce sera quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu veux faire des études de droit exprès pour avoir encore une décennie d'examens à préparer ! Et encore après ça sera quoi ? La cause perdue des elfes de maisons qui te prendra tout ton temps, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Je ferais la popote en t'attendant le soir que tu tombes épuisée ? »

« Arrête ! S'il te plaît, je ferai des efforts si tu veux, mais arrêtes. » pleurait Hermione.

Ron détourna le regard et essaya de se calmer. Il ne supportait pas de la faire pleurer.

« Je veux juste passer un tout petit peu plus de temps avec toi, Mione. »

Lui aussi allait pleurer si ça continuait.

Il sentit la jeune fille se jeter sur lui, il se retourna et l'étreignit lui aussi de toutes ses forces en enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux bruns et frisés, respirant l'odeur fruitée de son shampooing.

Ron commença à caresser le dos de la jeune fille un peu trop fougueusement, essayant de passer ses mains sous les vêtements trop larges et informes - Hermione était bien l'une des seules filles de moldus à s'habiller en robe sorcière durant le week-end.

« Ron… » gémit la préfète en chef. « Tout le monde pourrait nous voir… »

« Et alors ? Tout le monde sait que je t'aime depuis des années. » murmura la voix chaude du jeune homme dans son cou.

« Tu triches… » sourit Hermione - ces mots avaient décidément le don de la laisser à la fois pantelante et euphorique. Elle se raccrocha au cou de son petit ami et répondit à son baiser avec passion.

Bientôt, les caresses commencèrent à devenir plus précises, plus excitantes, qui conduirent Ron à accepter finalement de chercher un endroit plus discret. Hermione le prit par la main et les dirigea vers la première salle de classe abandonnée qui était dans le coin. Ron restait sur ses talons, les mains sur ses hanches, les lèvres bien actives dans son cou.

Hermione gémit de plaisir et de frustration. La porte était verrouillée. Ron se saisit de sa baguette et le couple dans sa précipitation bascula à travers la porte enfin ouverte.

Ron referma la porte avec son pied et commença à couvrir le cou de la jeune fille sous lui de baiser et de morsure.

« J'adore ton goût… » grogna Ron en commençant à déshabiller Hermione. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, goûter Hermione dans tout les sens du terme. La brunette se contentait de profiter de la fougue de son petit ami, trop occupée à gémir et à se raccrocher à son cou.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ! » s'écria une voix furieuse qui ne leur était pas inconnue.

Ron et Hermione s'entre-regardèrent, horrifiés. Se pouvait-il que la salle ne soit pas vide avant leur arrivée ?

Ils redressèrent la tête en même temps et, effectivement, il y avait déjà un couple déjà pas mal occupé.

Blaise Zabini était debout contre l'une des tables, Theodore Nott était dans ses bras, assis devant lui, l'entourant de ses jambes.

Le petit Theo qui portait sur son visage rouge de honte une expression angoissée. Il se dégagea violemment des bras de Blaise qui tentait de le retenir en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, il sauta en bas du bureau où quelques secondes plus tôt il se laissait caresser tendrement par le Serpentard. Il boucla sa ceinture et referma les boutons de sa chemise et partit sans un mot et sans un regard en arrière.

Blaise, ainsi que Ron et Hermione encore à terre, le regardèrent claquer furieusement la porte.

Silence atterré.

Finalement, les Gryffondors se redressèrent mutuellement, en s'époussetant l'un l'autre. Blaise posait les mains là où s'était assis Theo un instant plus tôt. La rage pure déformait son visage.

« Vous n'aviez pas vu que la porte était verrouillée ? Ça ne voulait rien dire dans vos petites cervelles rabougries de Gryffondors ? Vous pouvez baiser n'importe où, vous, n'importe quand ! Vous avez une chambre de préfet à votre disposition, mais c'est venir faire chier les autres qui vous intéresse, sans doute ! » gronda Blaise férocement.

Le Serpentard se dirigea rageusement vers la porte, il poussa violemment le couple pour les séparer avant de sortir à son tour.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? » fit Ron en passant les mains dans ses cheveux avec un air contrit, quêtant un signe d'approbation d'Hermione. « C'est pas la mort, ils n'étaient même pas à poil, ni rien. »

La préfète en chef ne semblait pas partager son opinion, en fait, elle donnait toujours l'impression de savoir quelque chose de plus.

« Mais, c'est vrai. » poursuivit Ron, tentant de se justifier. « C'est des mecs, bon sang. Ils sont dans la même chambre. Ils peuvent baiser quand ça leur chante, il leur suffit d'aller dans la salle de bain et de lancer un sort de silence. »

« Ron… » tenta Hermione, sans poursuivre.

« Quoi ? Quoi, 'Ron' ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Nott ? La dernière fois aussi, tu m'as dit de te faire confiance et de ne pas relever le fait qu'il ait un symbole de _mort_ posé sur lui ! Et là encore, tu le vois partir comme un fou furieux, pour rien ! Tu vois Zabini nous gueuler dessus comme du poisson pourri, et tu ne dis rien, comme si tu les excusais ! Je sais que tu sais quelque chose, alors pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? Je suis ton petit copain, oui ou merde ? »

Hermione se tordait les doigts à présent.

« En effet, je sais quelque chose sur Theodore. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de correct à raconter - même à son petit copain. »

« Je vois… » maugréa Ron d'une voix sombre, en faisant mine de partir, une nouvelle fois.

« Ron, si je te dis simplement comment le savoir ? Ça te suffira ? » supplia-t-elle en le rattrapant par la manche. « Quand tu sauras, tu comprendras pourquoi je ne veux le dire à personne. Toi aussi, tu préfèreras ne plus le savoir. »

« Mione, en me disant ça, tu me donnes encore plus envie de savoir. » geignit Ron. « Dis-moi… S'il te plaît, je te promet de rien dire à personne - enfin, à part Harry, bien sûr. »

Hermione acquiesça en faisant une grimace.

« Je te dis simplement comment trouver la réponse, ne m'en demande pas plus. A la bibliothèque. J'ai fait un sort de recherche, je ne sais pas si tu le connais. Tu prends un parchemin assez grand, le mieux c'est de le colorer d'une teinte bien voyante. Tu inscris dessus ce que tu cherches - j'avais écrit Nott - et tu lances le sort : le parchemin se déchire en petits morceaux plus ou moins nombreux et ils filent vers les livres qui sont susceptibles de t'intéresser. Les parchemins avaient tous volé vers la salle des journaux archivés. Ça te suffit ? »

Le rouquin acquiesça.

« Et si on allait manger à présent ? » fit-il enjoué.

Hermione, elle, était un peu triste, mais elle fit signe que oui et les deux préfets rouge et or se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, main dans la main.

« Mais où est Harry ? » grogna Ron en prenant place à la table Gryffondor. « Encore avec la fouine ? »

« Arrête de l'appeler 'la fouine'. » sourit Hermione. « Si Harry t'entendait, ça ne lui ferait pas très plaisir. »

« Malfoy restera toujours la petite fouine bondissante, pour moi. Tu sais, je le détestais bien avant de le rencontrer, je connaissais plus d'histoires sur les Malfoy que sur le Survivant. Mon père me parlait sans cesse du _détestable_ Lucius Malfoy, de son _horrible_ bonne femme pincée et de leur _hideux_ petit chérubin. »

« Draco n'est pas vraiment ce que je qualifierais de hideux. » fit remarquer Hermione. « Mais c'est vrai qu'il devait ressembler à un vrai petit chérubin quand il était petit. »

« C'est ça ! Envoie-lui des fleurs ! » ronchonna Ron. « En tout cas, Harry et lui doivent avoir soudoyé les elfes de maison pour ne jamais quitter sa chambre de préfet. Tu crois que Harry m'en voudrait si j'allais le chercher après le dîner ? »

« Harry, peut-être pas, mais certainement Draco. »

« Ça n'en sera que mieux. » sourit le rouquin.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

Ron était maintenant devant la porte de la chambre de préfet de Draco. Un sourire machiavélique ornait son visage lorsqu'il frappa. Rien ne se fit entendre de l'autre coté. Il frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un Serpentard n'ouvre finalement sur un air maussade.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Weasel ? » gronda Draco, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Ron.

« De belette à fouine, j'ai une requête à formuler. » s'exclama joyeusement le Gryffondor.

« Je dois t'emprunter Harry, simplement. » reprit Ron tandis que Draco le fusillait de son regard glacé pendant de longues secondes. « Il est ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry, un brin échevelé et dépenaillé - un peu plus que d'habitude - passa son visage légèrement trop innocent pour l'être entre Draco et la porte.

« Oh, Ron. Tu me cherchais? »

« Pas franchement, je savais que tu étais ici. Je voulais te demander si ça ne t'intéresserais pas de venir avec moi à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur un truc qui me prend la tête. »

« Et ça doit être quelque chose de vachement important pour qu'enfin une chose te passionne au point de faire des recherches un week-end. » railla le Serpentard. « On peut savoir ce que c'est ? »

« Si je te le demandais, tu pourrais certainement me répondre, mais tu n'en as aucune envie, crois-moi. Harry tu viens avec moi, alors ? » demanda Ron.

Harry regarda Drago quelques secondes avant de suivre son ami. La curiosité était trop grande.

« On se revoit ce soir ? » fit Harry.

Le Serpentard acquiesça avec une petite moue, regardant son petit ami partir joyeusement avec son meilleur ami. Son cœur se serra un peu de jalousie. Il se décida à partir faire un tour dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

**Oo0o0o0oO**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, exactement? » demanda Harry, une fois tous deux arrivés à la bibliothèque.

Il vit Ron sortir une feuille de parchemin et l'enchanter pour la colorer d'un violet très sombre.

« Ça lui va bien, je trouve, cette couleur. » marmonna Ron.

« A qui ? » interrogea Harry, pensant que dans tous les cas ça n'allait pas à Draco.

« A Theodore Nott. » souffla Ron en incurvant en lettres d'argent le nom du mystérieux Serpentard.

« Tu sais, Draco m'a dit que Theo était un peu bizarre mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter à propos de la marque sur ses ailes de papillons. »

« Et alors, est-ce qu'il t'a expliqué le pourquoi du comment ? » demanda Ron.

« Non… » soupira Harry. « Il n'a pas voulu. »

« Rah, tous les mêmes. Hermione sait aussi, mais elle ne veut pas m'en parler. Tu ne veux pas savoir, toi ? »

Harry acquiesça vivement. Bien sûr qu'il voulait savoir. Dès qu'il y avait l'ombre d'un mystère, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'y foutre le nez en plein dedans.

« Alors, tu es avec moi pour comprendre le mystère Nott ? »

« Oui, je te suis. Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? » murmura Harry sur un air de conspirateur.

« Attends, je vais d'abord lancer le sortilège. » Ron se saisit du parchemin et de sa baguette, donna un petit coup sur la feuille de papier en prononçant la formule _Lycos va chercher_.

La feuille se déchira en une dizaine de petits fragments longs et fins qui volèrent tous en direction des classeurs de la pièce des archives, que Ron et Harry se dépêchèrent de suivre pour se saisir des classeurs où ils s'étaient glissés. Dans chaque dossier sélectionné, un marque-page d'un beau violet très sombre dépassait des journaux classés par mois et par années.

« Voilà, maintenant, il faut lire toutes les pages indiquées. » grimaça Ron.

« Beuh, c'est pas aussi marrant que ce que je pensais. » ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner le brun.

_**

* * *

A suivre…**_

**

* * *

Note de l'auteur:**

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre d'achevé! J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Le titre va bien étant donné qu'il y a trois couples qui se font des mamours - dont un qui n'arrête plus ! C'est bizarre, mais cette fois-ci, je ne sais plus trop quoi dire ni que penser. (ndJ : youpi ! elle va se la fermer !) Le mystère Theo va être bientôt dévoilé (snif). C'est la fin d'un empire au milieu des ténèbres endormies qui s'écroule dans le chaos le plus total - heu non... Harry et Draco se sont réconciliés. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ça me déprime…Et voilà un nouveau chapitre d'achevé! J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Le titre va bien étant donné qu'il y a trois couples qui se font des mamours - dont un qui n'arrête plus ! C'est bizarre, mais cette fois-ci, je ne sais plus trop quoi dire ni que penser. Le mystère Theo va être bientôt dévoilé (snif). C'est la fin d'un empire au milieu des ténèbres endormies qui s'écroule dans le chaos le plus total - heu non... Harry et Draco se sont réconciliés. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, ça me déprime… 

Ha, j'oubliais ! J'ai une guerre à écrire avec plein de mort, du sang partout! Alors ça va !

Bisou à tous ! **( ndJ : sauf aux antiyaoi :P )**

**Levia**

**Ps :** Petite aide linguistique : Weasel veut dire belette en anglais. C'est comme ça que les Serpentards - et surtout Drago - appellent les Weasley. En Français, ça a donné Weaslaid ou Weasmoche comme dans le film 3, mais c'est plus du tout le même sens.

**Pps :** Merci à Melusine qui nous a bien aidés, Jilian et moi, a prébêtalecter **( ndJ : ça existe ça ? )** ce dix-huitième chapitre.

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**

* * *

**

**LemonCurd :** Salut toi, je suis à Paris donc on risque de se voir incessamment sous peu. Je suis contente de voir à chaque fois ta petite review – même si là, j'en ai eut deux pour le prix d'une, hihi. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, pour la fourrure. Contente que tu trouves Harry mimi, je cherche à lui remonter sa côte au près des lecteurs qui le trouvait dans ma fic un peu trop nul par rapport à Draco. Merci de me dire sans cesse que je m'améliore. Je t'embrasse très fort et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Gros bisous !

**BadAngel : **Salut ! Désolé de ne pas te passer les chapitres en avant premières – quoi que, là tu les as eut, nan ? Mais c'est que j'ai l'impression que si je les passe sans avoir été relu par le bêta d'abord ça va être moins bien. Et pis j'ai peur de ne pas avoir de review après, snif. C'est con, je sais. Il faut dire que je trouve que mon bêta fait un super boulot, mis il e peut pas non plus tout faire, donc merci de m'aider de temps en temps, c'est gentil. Merci d'aimer mon Lucius et les autres persos. Moi qui trouvais que j'avais fait du bon boulot avec eux, je trouve que j'étais loin du Theo du chapitre 19 ! Draco pleure dans le 17 mais aussi dans le chapitre 19, faudrait voir à ne pas le faire chialer trop souvent ! Pour des nouvelles de mes écris, et bien tu as lu le chapitre 18 et 19, donc… C'est plus la peine, tu sais tout du côté de rappelle toi. Pas de news du côté de Parchemess, 2 chapitres d'avance pour Draco's Deturn et 1 chapitre d'avance pour Effet Papillon, voilà. Je t'embrasse très fort et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plue. Gros bisous.

**Griselle : **Severus avec Minerva ! Serais-tu folle ! Argh, je meurs ! Non ce n'est pas ça ! Hagagaga ! Lucius s'en remettra, je pense, comme tu le dis. Narcissa aime vraiment son mari, alors, forcement, elle est vide sans lui. Heureusement q'il y a Lydie, qui reste un mystère. Juste, je peux te dire que si elle appelle Narcissa mère c'est parce qu'elle a un rôle de fille vis à vis d'elle. Donc de qui est-elle la fille ? Mystère mystère… Je t'embrasse très fort et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Bisous

**Jouzetsuka : **Oui, Lucius n'est plus vraiment le même homme. Merci pour tes compliments sur l'ambiance glacé d'Azkaban, ça me fait plaisir. Quant à savoir si Harry et Dray ont été heureux ensemble, dis moi ce que tu en penses après la lecture de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il t'a plu, en tout cas. Bisous.

**Mélusine : **Je suis conte que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu et que tu trouves que Draco descend de son piédestal. C'était mon but ! Pour répondre à cette attente – tu n'étais pas la seule. Et puis, je pense quez côté force mentale, Draco va descendre encore un peu. Tu le verras dans le chapitre suivant. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Lucius. C'est vrai que c'est rare de voir un Lucius tellement loque humaine, snif, je suis pas cool avec le standing Malfoy. Et pour Ron, l'amélioration est normalement présente sur ce chapitre et le suivant. J'espère que tu le remarqueras. Pour ta dernière critique, sur la magie noire trop présente, je pense avoir apporté un bémol mais c'est dans le chapitre suivant que ça commence (bémol apportait pas une Serpentarde, tu verras bien si c'est bien.) mais ça devrait continuer dans les chapitres suivant encore. Sois rassuré, je ne suis pas triste de tes critiques, enfin peut être un peu parce que j'essaye de faire un truc bien, mais, en tout cas, soit certaine que j'adore les reviews dans ton genre et que je continuerais toujours à te prendre en compte. Car je cherche à faire de mieux en mieux, alors… ça m'aide beaucoup. Merci à toi. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, même si je sais que tu dois te languir le chapitre 19 pour les révélations sur Theo. Très gros bisous à toi.

**MilyBlack :** Alors, finalement, ta rar de Laïka, elle était comment ? Pour ton moral, j'espère que ça va mieux et je veux bien causer sur MSN mais ne prend pas l'adresse de mon profil, ce n'est pas celle que j'utilise. En faite, la bonne c'est folleasequiparait arobase hotmail point com, voilà. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Lucius. Voilà, Harry et Draco se réconcilient dans ce chapitre, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? J'espère que tu aimes bien, mais saches qu'après ça ne sera pas tout beau tout rose et les oiseaux chantent, etc… Je n'aime pas trop ça. Je trouve ça niais. Donc il y aura des rebondissements et sûrement d'autre petites disputes. L'ouverture de Stonehenge doit être grandiose, je veux absolument que ce soit fabuleux. Et oui, tous les sorciers doivent le ressentir, ça risque même d'attirer beaucoup de monde. Ça va être la folie. Seul les sangs purs – et surtout les Malfoy - peuvent l'activer, mais les autres sorciers peuvent ressentir la magie qui s'en dégagera. Même les Moldus peuvent voir la manifestation, mais on y est pas encore… c'est pour dans pas mal de chapitres. En tout cas, gros bisous et peu être à bientôt sur MSN.

**Onarluca :** Merci beaucoup de ta gentille review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Gros bisous.

**Artoung : **Si Lydie, je suis une incapable ! J'ai tout oublié ! Je ne peux pas utiliser mon ordinateur portable, je ne peux pas bosser ! Trop la loose ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes mes Malfoy et Azkaban. Saches que tu es mon mentor, car mon Lucius et Azkaban m'ont été inspirés par toi, oui ce chapitre merveilleux ou Draco revient de Azkaban sous la pluie ! Ou il pleure, regarde, le mien aussi pleure et tout ! Tu es mon idole ! En tout cas, ce chapitre est sans surprise pour toi, je crois que tu l'as lu il y a trois siècles. Je t'embrasse très fort, à plus !

**Ishtar : **Non ce n'est pas toi, ça ressemble vraiment au château d'If du comte de MonteCristo. Mais comme dans le livre, pas en vrai. Parce que j'habite à Marseille et je peux te dire, ayant fait de nombreux allé/retours entre le vieux port et l'île du Frioul, que le château d'If fait petite bouse mignonne au milieu d'une mer bleu tranquille plutôt que prison de folie. Mais je crois que ce qui fait le plus penser au château d'If, dans mon chapitre 17, c'est le fait de balancer les cadavres du haut de la falaise – comme le comte pour s'échapper. Et oui ! Voilà ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Lucius et, sois rassuré, il y aura un chouia de Lucius Severus, mais à peine ! Car, n'oublis pas, Lucius et Narcissa, dans ma fic, s'aiment énormément. Alors, que penses tu des lemons ? Tu as bien aimé ce chapitre ? J'espère… Pour l'ouverture de Stonehenge, il faudra encore patienter longtemps, désolé, mais ça sera tout à la fin, alors… Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je t'embrasse, et si tu veux toujours être ma bêta, voilà mon adresse MSN : folleasequiparait arobase hotmail point com. Gros bisous et peut être à bientôt sur MSN, à plus.

**Zaika :** Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé. Bisous.

**Lélou : **Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre 17, surtout que tu dis qu'il te laisse une impression de joie et de tristesse, en tout cas, tu as éprouvé des sentiments alors c'est cool. J'espère que tu aimes aussi celui là, ou l'on voit un peu mieux les réconciliations. Gros bisous à toi.

**Egwene Al' Vere**Merci d'aimer ma fic, chapitre après chapitre. Ça me fait très plaisir. Je pense qu'elle fera encore une dizaine de chapitre – certainement plus – donc en tout, une trentaine, voilà. Ça te satisfait, ou tu te languissais de la fin ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Gros bisous.

**FannyMJV : **Oui, j'avoue : la romance peut me gaver à la longue, s'il n'y a que de ça. Alors je les fait se disputer, je le sépare et tout mais les retrouvailles ont lieux, malheureusement au chapitre suivant rebelote, même s'il n'y a pas de dispute, il ne seront pas ensemble du chapitre. Désolé. Navré. Mais comme dans ce chapitre là, je les ferais se retrouver de temps à autre. Ça te va ? J'espère… Dis moi comment tu as trouvé ce chapitre. Gros bisous.

**LadyNush : **Je sais pas pourquoi j'allais mal, mais maintenant je peux te dire que j'ai oublié la recharge de mon ordinateur portable, alors nan, ça va pas mieux ! Mais bon, ma sœur va me l'envoyer par la poste, alors ça va. Sinon, je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre précédent, mais je t'assure, il n'étais pas franchement plus court. Désolé d'avoir rendu l'un de tes persos préférés aussi atone, mais il reprendra un chouia du poil de la bête. Lucius, dans ma fic, sait qu'il a déçu Voldemort, alors il savait que son maître l'avait abandonné. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est laissé un peu allé à sombrer aussi rapidement – un an et demi, ce n'est pas long pour sombrer autant. Il n'avait aucun espoir de sortir, il était grillé de tous les côtés. Personnellement, je trouve mon Lucius séduisant car il fait sauvage, animal sauvage désespéré par la captivité et rendu dépressif. C'est vrai que le couple Molly Arthur est aux antipodes de celui Narcissa Lucius. Dans ce chapitre, je voulais que Draco tombe de son piédestal, alors je l'ai rendu faible et triste. Pour faciliter la réconciliation avec Harry. Qu'est ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre d'ailleurs ? Contente que tu aimes Severus et Minerva et tout, hihi. Je t'embrasse et j'attends tes critiques. Gros bisous. Ps : nan, n'envois pas tout en l'air !

**Serdra : **Oui, ils sont allés se câliner, alors qu'en as tu penser ? Gros bisous.

**Vert Emeraude : **Salut chère consoeur ! Moi, j'imagine Blaise noir, maintenant. Certes, dans cette fic, il ne l'es pas. Mais dans les autres, il le sera. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Et saches que Draco et Harry, dans cette fic du moins ne seront pas séparé. Ça te laisse sur ta faim une phrase pareil, non ? Et oui, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, Harry et Draco seront séparés dans l'une de mes autres fics ! Quelle horreur ! Mais il faut bien se renouveler de temps à autres. J'en ai marre de faire des trucs parfaits, un peu de chamboulement me va tout à fait. Bon, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre et que je ne t'ai pas trop traumatisé. Gros bisous.

**Amy Keira : **Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui ci, avec la concrétisation de cette réconciliation, te plait également. Gros bisous.

**Itsuki :** Salut et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire toute ma fanfiction. Je suis contente qu'elle t'ais plu. Que tu la trouves marrante et tous ce que dis d'autre aussi. C'est très gentil. Personnellement, je ne li ni n'écrit du Harry Ginny, en fait c'est pas vrai car dans ma fic Effet papillon, Harry est avec Ginny, même si c'est un POV de Draco et que je ne décrie pas du tout leur idylle Harny (merdique) pour me concentrer sur le Drarry. Enfin bref… Voilà. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Gros bisous.

**Tiffany Shin :** Merci d'aimer le chapitre précédent. J'espère que tu aimes également celui-là. Gros bisous.

**Farahon : **Merci d'avoir trouver ça 'trop mignon ». J'espère que tu aimes également celui-là. Gros bisous.

**Loryah : **Oui, honte à toi, mdr. Il s'est dépêché, mon bêta. Tu ne trouves pas ? Non ? Contente que tu aimes mon Lucius. Moi aussi, je suis contente d'avoir fait une longue fic, plutôt qu'un OS. Et c'est grâce aux lecteurs, donc merci à toi, hihi. Contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre de la confrérie Drarryste, moi aussi je me languis de voir ce que ça va donner avec les autres auteurs. Voilà les lemons, est ce que tu as aimé ? En tous cas, j'espère. Gros bisous.

**Myschka :** Désolé, mais ton résumé me tente moyen, pourtant, je te promet que je lirais ta fic un jour, car je sais ce que c'est de ne pas savoir se vendre. Je compatie, mdr et je ne m'arrêterai pas à ça. Mais c'est vrai que les univers alternatifs me bloquent pas mal… Tu es la première personne à émettre des doutes sur la loyauté de Lucius. Et du coup, tu me fais également douter. Je me demande si ça ne ferait pas trop ballot de faire un Lucius coopérant. Je m'explique : lorsque Lucius est devenu Mangemort, il était jeune. Il n'avait pas encore un enfant. Depuis, il a eut le temps de savourer ce que ça vie était sans son Maître. De plus, son Maître revenu, c'est allé de mal en pis pour lui. Alors, il est complètement grillé côté Voldemoresque, mais surtout, il a maintenant sa famille qui a prit un parti sans son accord et il n'a plus qu'un choix à faire, les aider ou non. Et c'est tout ce qui lui reste, honnêtement. Alors… Trouves-tu ça peut crédible si Lucius et Narcissa assiste Draco de toute leurs maigres forces restantes ? Dis-le moi, sincèrement. Ensuite, j'espère que le côté Kawaï se prolonge, pour toi, avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il t'a plu. Et aussi, que tu as retrouvé un rythme de sommeil plus normal, huhu. Tu me fais penser à moi, mdr. Bon, gros bisous.

**Anoa : **Du calme. J'ai jamais dis que je laissai tombé cette fic. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je la poursuivrai jusqu'à sa fin ultime. Je te remercie énormément pour me faire ce compliment : «Ce qui devait à la base être une sordide histoire de fesse s'est transformé en un vrai petit bijou aussi prenant qu'un vrai HP.» cela me va droit au cœur, sniouf. J'espère que tu as également aimé ce chapitre. Gros bisous à toi.

**Diabolik Vampir : **Heu… « En attendant la suite… » ? J'aime bien ton pseudo, mdr. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous.

**Saki : **Merci, j'espère que tu as également aimé ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous.

**Vif d'Or : **Je suis rassuré que personne n'ais pensé au tome 6 en lisant le chapitre précédent. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Lucius et le chapitre 17. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous à toi.

**Beautiful Dray : **Merci d'autant de compliments. Ça me réchauffe mon petit cœur de Drarryste qui aimerait devenir écrivain. Alors merci milles fois, c'est très gentil. J'espère que tu as aimé également ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous à toi et encore merci de m'encourager.

**Clôtho : **Haaaa, voici la plus belle ! Mon adoré ! Ma mie ! Ma bien aimée ! L'étoile qui resplendit au dessus de Theo, oui c'est toi. Je suis contente de te revoir revieweuse, tes attentions m'enchantent, c'est un ravissement pour mon cœur. Alors rarons, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Ravie que tu ai aimé le chapitre 17, mais tu sais le chapitre 19 sera encore mieux – devine pourquoi ! Je vous ai bien servi en Malfoy ? Tu n'as pas aimé la longue natte, belle dans sa grande simplicité ? Moi aussi, je vois toujours Narcissa en chignon travaillé mais justement, je voulais u peu la changer. Bon… Ce n'est pas si grave. Un détail, comme tu dis. Même si les détails font parfois toutes la différences. Je suis très heureuse de tes critiques positives sur l'évasion d'Azkaban. Quand je l'ai écris, j'étais – moi-même- totalement stressé, je cherchai à n'oublier aucun détails, pour que ce soit parfait. Je suis très émue de t'avoir fait autant apprécié mon Lucius. Par contre, la réaction de Rogue n'était pas gentille, c'est vrai. Mais c'était fait exprès pour faire dégager Draco et, justement, laisser Lucius se reprendre calmement. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà expliqué, mais bon… En tous cas, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ci – même s'il est un peu écris pour faire plaisir aux gens, plus qu'à moi. Très très gros bisous à toi et, au fait, avec Jilian on veut faire une note d'auteur délirante pour le chapitre 19 avec toi. Voilà, bisous !

**Amy Undomiel :** Merci. Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu. Gros Bisous.

**Cyzia : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review si mignonne. Pour Lucius ou tu as des doutes, voilà ce que je peux te dire : Tu es la première personne a émettre des doutes sur la loyauté de Lucius. Et du coup, tu me fais également douter. Je me demande si ça ne ferait pas trop ballot de faire un Lucius coopérant. Je m'explique : lorsque Lucius est devenu Mangemort, il était jeune. Il n'avait pas encore un enfant. Depuis, il a eut le temps de savourer ce que ça vie était sans son Maître. De plus, son Maître revenu, c'est allé de mal en pis pour lui. Alors, il est complètement grillé côté Voldemoresque, mais surtout, il a maintenant sa famille qui a prit un parti sans son accord et il n'a plus qu'un choix à faire, les aider ou non. Et c'est tout ce qui lui reste, honnêtement. Alors… Trouves-tu ça peut crédible si Lucius et Narcissa assiste Draco de toute leurs maigres forces restantes ? Dis-le moi, sincèrement. Pour Harry et Draco, non je e vais pas les faire se redisputer de si tôt, mais, par exemple, dans le prochain chapitre, ils ne seront pas ensemble. Alors, j'espère que tu as profité de celui-ci et que tu l'as aimé. Pour les chapitres restant, je pense en écrire encore une dizaine. Voilà, je y'embrasse en attendant tes critiques. Gros bisous.

**Vega256 : **Je suis ravie de t'avoir touché grâce à Lucius. Merci de tes compliments, c'est gentil. J'espère que tu as aimé également ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous à toi.

**GardianLegend :** Et oui, j'écris à fond, je m'arrête pas ! Si il y avait un Dieu du yaoi, je pense qu'on devrait l'appeler PLS ( pu le sexe ), ça lui irait bien, non ? En tout cas je suis déjà adepte de cette religion, même si on ne respecte pas mon culte, bouh ! En tous cas, j'espère que tu as aimé également ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous à toi.

**Kaoru la belle : **J'adore quand quelqu'un me dis qu'il a dévoré ma fic d'une traite, huhu. Merci d'avoir aimé et j'espère que tu as aimé également ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous à toi.

**Oxaline : **Hihi, merci de t'y être cru pour l'évasion de Lucius. C'est un chouette compliment, merci. Je suis ravie que mon chapitre précédent t'ais plu et j'espère que tu as aimé également ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous à toi.

**Black Sharne : **Merci d'avoir tant aimé le chapitre 17. Oui c'est vrai, je me suis creusé la tête pour rendre l'évasion crédible et tout. Conte que tu aimes mon Lucius, aussi. Merci de me complimenter sur Draco's Deturn. Je suis contente que le Dark me réussisse car j'aime bien ça, en ce moment. En tous cas, j'espère que tu as aimé également ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous à toi.

**Mimi Maxwell Chang :** J'adore quand quelqu'un me dis qu'il a dévoré ma fic d'une traite, huhu. Merci d'avoir aimé – surtout mes petits Serpys - et j'espère que tu as aimé également ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous à toi.

**Blue Cinnamon : **Problème réglé, nouveau problème. Ok, je gère. Alors… Je me disais bien que Lucius était un peu trop atteint pour pas grand chose, mais j'espérai que ça passerait inaperçu, et non ! Tu es là, tu vois tout, tu ne laisses rien passé et tant mieux ! Alors je vais prendre ta critique en compte et trouvé un truc crédible pour que Lucius ai une vrai raison d'être si « mort ». Je vais glisser ça quelque part, si si. Sinon, pour le fait que Ron doit semblait un peu moins con, j'ai essayé d'introduire ça dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant. Quand tu dis : « Dans un sens cela signifie que tu arrives a suivre la logique des tomes 1 à 5 si tu a des événements qui se ressemblent. » et bien, ça me rassure bien. Ensuite, pour les sangs pure, ils ont certaines facultés, comme ouvrir Stonehenge, mais ça 'en fait pas du tout des sorciers plus puissants que les autres à coups sûr. Mais je retiens tout de même cette théorie sur l'amour. Pour les cas ou les parents se sont vraiment beaucoup aimés, elle peut être intéressante. Mais à tout les coups, enfin voilà… Je n'avais pas eut cette idée, mais je ne suis pas certaine de la reprendre aussi. Mais merci infiniment de me faire de tel review, j'adore ! J'espère que tu as aimé également ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous à toi.

**Chrys63 : **Merci infiniment à toi. Tu as reviewé partout, c'est trop la classe ! Je t'adore ! Tu es la seule à avoir remarqué cette petite pointe de jalousie de Lucius envers Rogue, ça prouve bien qu'il est pas si éteint, non ? En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé également ce chapitre ci. Gros bisous à toi, revieweuse en or !

**Jilian : **Tu n'as pas reviewé, mais je te rar quand même – puisque tu l'exiges et que tes désirs sont des ordres, petit maître. ( Je suis à vos pieds. ) Alors voilà, merci Jilian chou d'amour pour tes reviews immenses qui restent à jamais dans mon cœur. Oui, ses reviews qui m'ont fait craqué sur toi au premier coup d'œil. Tu sais manier les mots et les onomatopées comme personne. Tu es un jeune homme bourré d'humour, d'intelligence et d'espièglerie. Je t'adore et je suis ultra fière de t'avoir comme bêta et comme ami presque pas virtuel. Et même si je te fait des infidélité parfois ( Mais, mon chou, je suis une yaoi ultra, c'est naturelle, mais ne t'avises pas de faire de même – sinon j'te fous dehors et puis j'te bute.) saches, qu'après cette blague merdique que je pense que tu reconnaîtras, je t'affirme sans honte que tu es le seul et l'unique dans mon cœur. Je t'aime, voilà.

**Lysianthius : **Je t'aime aussi, et tu es la seule et unique dans mon cœur. Tel Adam et Eve, Jilian et Lysi ! Tu sais, Lysi, vendredi soir, y'a une horde de croyant qui m'ont dis que sans la foi en Dieu, j'étais comme vide. Je ne croyais en rien, je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser, ni vers qui me tourner. Je les ai trouvé un peu bizarre de dire de tel chose, car c'est plutôt eux qui m'ont donné l'impression de n'avoir aucune réelle passion dans la vie. Crois-tu que je dois avoir honte d'être tellement passionné de fiction yaoi ? Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui ai la foi en même temps que ce côté yaoifan pervers, hihi. J'attends ton avis sur la question. Bisous ma belle.


	19. Les pensées secrètes

**

* * *

Rappelle-toi****

* * *

Super Résumé De La Mort Qui Tue A Cause Du Super Retard Pour Ceux Qui Se Rappellent De Rien Alors Que La Fic Elle S'Appelle Rappelle-Toi: **

* * *

Harry et Draco ont découvert leurs petits penchants l'un envers l'autre suite à une fête d'halloween ou Luna avait eut la superbe idée de faire boire au Serpentard une potion breveté Weasley pour lui faire cracher le morceau à propos de son _Abrasa la Luz_ volé par un Serpentard. 

En faite, c'était Blaise qui l'avait chapardé, le coquinou, pour rêver de Theo qu'il aime à en crever. Mais Theo, qui est certes très mignon dans le genre bishonen, était pas hyper gay, mais bon... y'a anguille, moi je vous le dis !

Après bien des péripéties, les Serpentards font partie de l'AD et leur apprennent des techniques de magie noire dans la salle sur demande. Des supers techniques, même, comme invoquer un démon des enfers ou faire évaporer tous les liquides dans un être vivant. Trop la classe, c'est pour faire des momies.

Harry et Draco osent enfin être ensemble. Les parties de jambes en l'air dans une baignoire, la guerre qui approche et l'évasion du père de Draco jouent beaucoup dans tout ça, c'est vrai…. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils s'aiment, voilà. Si si, ils s'aiment d'amûr, même.

Hermione est avec Ron, mais l'auteur a eut la flemmardise de vous raconter comment ils se sont foutu ensemble. Elle a aussi eut la flemme de vous expliquer qu'entre Blaise et Theo, ça avançait un peu – mais pas trop non plus.

Le seul truc d'important à savoir c'est que Hermione ne veut pas dire à Ron pourquoi il y a une explication acceptable au fait que Theo ait une tête de mort sur ses ailes de papillon lorsqu'il fait le sort de Liberar Al Thelus. C'est vrai que c'est pas normal d'avoir un symbole de mort à cet endroit là, vu que les ailes prennent une forme celon ta personnalité. Moi si j'étais les Gryffys, j'aurai des doutes à propos de Theo. C'est louche ça. Très louche. Pourtant, les Serpentards savent quelque chose : ils ont tous confiance en Theo. Pourquoi ?

Heureusement, Ron est un curieux Gryffondor et il entraîne Harry à la recherche du secret de Theo ! Voilà !

Il est bien mon résumé, non ?**

* * *

Rappelle-toi, chap 19 : Les pensées secrètes...**

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, noire, sombre, plus gothique que n'importe quelle autre pièce du château, quelques Serpentards se prélassaient ou révisaient en cette journée de repos.

Draco, pour une fois, s'y trouvait également, mais aucun de ses amis ne l'entourait – mise à part la préfète de Serpentard.

« C'est vraiment la déchéance totale. » soupira le blond alangui dans l'un des sombres canapés près de la cheminée.

« De quoi ? » fit Pansy en relevant les yeux d'un autre de ses nombreux bouquins de science-fiction.

« On est samedi et on est complètement désœuvré. »

« Rectification : tu es complètement désœuvré. Greg et Vince croyaient que tu allais passer le week-end avec ton père alors ils se sont tirés dehors pour faire leurs petites affaires : soulever quelques arbres dans la forêt interdite ou je ne sais quoi pour entretenir leurs muscles. Mili s'entraîne seule, sans doute que c'est elle qui coupe les arbres que les deux gros soulèvent. Et moi, j'ai déjà un corps de rêve, alors je ne fais que lire tranquillement au coin du feu. Même si j'avoue que j'aurai largement préféré batifoler comme Blaise et Theo dans le dortoir des mecs. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce que disait Pansy, avant de reprendre, plus pragmatique.

« Et moi… je me fais superbement chier avec toi, au coin du feu, parce que tu ne fais que lire des choses insensées. » fit-il en feignant de bougonner. « Tu pourrais lâcher ton bouquin de n'importe quoi et t'occuper de moi, non ? »

Pansy gloussa puis referma son livre pour darder un regard scrutateur sur son ami.

« Où est Potter ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Il s'est fait embarqué par Weasley. » grogna le blond. « J'aurai préféré qu'il soit un peu plus intolérant sur ce coup-là, cet imbécile. »

« Comme ça, le pauvre Ryrrytounet rejeté par ses amis de toujours aurait été complètement à toi ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de souhaiter cela. » ironisa Pansy avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Au fait, ce soir, nous avons bien une réunion de l'AD, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. » acquiesça Draco en croisant les bras, agacé que la conversation dévie de ses petits problèmes.

« Tu sais… Il y a une chose qui m'inquiète sérieusement à propos de Potter. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que… qu'il est trop réceptif à la magie noire ? »

Pansy semblait hésiter à aborder le problème avec Draco. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment critiqué ses petites amies vu que, généralement, il le faisait pour elle.

Mais les choses étaient différentes cette fois-ci.

« C'est certain, mais où tu veux en venir ? »

Déjà, le ton de Draco se durcissait légèrement.

« Je me demande ce qui arriverait si Potter devenait accroc. » se lança-t-elle. « Il pourrait très certainement devenir autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je crois que c'est trop dangereux de continuer sur cette voie. »

_Chers Téléyaoistes… pardonnez-moi de donner à Pansy une crise Hermionesque si soudainement. Promis, ça ne durera pas !_

« Il y a eu beaucoup de Seigneurs des Ténèbres – depuis les premiers sorciers qui s'habillait en peaux de bêtes avec des os dans le nez et de la bouse sur le visage. Peu on été pris de mégalomanie en voulant réduire le monde à feu et à sang, sinon on serait perpétuellement en guerre sur toute la planète. »

« Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres n'ont pas tous eu autant de potentiel que Potter à la base. Alors, si je te suis bien, tu es conscient que Potty peut basculer et tu acceptes de prendre le risque qu'il change radicalement ? Il n'a pas été élevé là-dedans, il n'y est pas habitué comme nous et en quelques jours il en a appris plus que nous ou que quiconque dans cette école. »

« Tu as bien vu toi aussi comme il est doué en magie noire. Que nous soyons là ou pas, il pourrait apprendre cette magie particulière de toute façon. Il en a envie et il pense que ça lui sera utile – je pense cela aussi. C'est son choix, on ne lui force pas la main que je sache. Alors autant que nous… que je sois là pour le rappeler à l'ordre s'il se laisse envahir. Le but n'est pas d'en faire un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais de lui donner les moyens de manipuler sa propre magie comme il l'entend. »

« Je pense que tu es trop sûr de toi quand tu dis que tu arriveras toujours à le ramener. Il est devenu bien plus fort que nous. Alors pourquoi toi, tout seul, tu parviendrais à le contenir ? »

« Pansy… Est-ce que tu imaginais un jour que je pouvais finir avec lui ? »

La Serpentarde fusilla le blond du regard.

« Je ne m'imaginais même pas que tu finisses avec un mec – que tu ais embrassé Theo et Blaise en cinquième année ne compte pas, on s'est tous embrassé cette soirée-là. Je suis sûr que tu as même du rouler des pelles à Greg et Vince tellement tu étais saoul. »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. » rougit Draco. « Je leur ai juste sauté dans les bras, pas plus. Et puis, on avait décidé de ne plus reparler de cette soirée. Je peux te rappeler que toi aussi, tu as… »

« Passons ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est : comment aurai-je pu imaginer que tu sois un jour le petit ami de… Potter ? Tu n'as jamais semblé attiré par lui ni par aucun mec et je pensais que tu le haïssais vraiment, Dray ! »

« Mais je le haïssais vraiment ! Là n'est pas le problème. Ce que je veux dire, moi, c'est que nous sommes tout les deux le couple le plus improbable. »

« Je t'assure que je peux m'imaginer encore plus improbable. » ronchonna-t-elle.

Drago plissa ses yeux en dévisageant la brunette jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse en détournant le visage pour fixer les flammes. Pansy ne pouvait jamais soutenir son regard acier bien longtemps.

« En tout cas… » reprit-il, buté. « Si je suis… amoureux de Potter, et si, lui, il m'aime également malgré nos différences – et même s'il y en a une grosse entre nous niveau puissance magique – je ne pense pas que mes appels le laisseraient indifférents s'il part trop loin dans ses délires magiques. »

« Argh, arrête ça ! » s'énerva Pansy. « J'ai l'impression d'écouter un conte de fées merdique ! »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Oui ! C'est parfaitement merdique tes théories à deux mornilles cinquante ! Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour entendre de ta bouche de telle connerie sur l'amour triomphant ! Et non seulement tu avoues sans sourciller que tu l'aimes, mais en plus tu m'annonces que t'es plus faible que lui sans jouer de ta légendaire mauvaise foi ! C'est tout bonnement pitoyable ! »

Pansy se leva brusquement jetant violemment son livre de poche Moldu à la couverture futuriste sur Draco avant de reprendre : « Ça empeste l'eau de rose ici, je m'en vais, je risquerais d'être atteinte par un accès de niaiserie ! »

Elle se dépêcha d'activer l'ouverture magique dans le mur et disparut sans demander son reste dans le couloir, laissant un Serpentard blond passablement furibond de s'être fait réprimander aussi vertement en public.

Draco sentait une colère sourde monter en lui. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être traité de la sorte par ses amis Serpentards et jamais Pansy n'avait élevé la voix contre lui, jamais. Elle déchaînait toujours sa verve contre les autres.

Il était très tenté de bouder dans son coin, espérant vaguement que la jeune fille reviendrait en s'excusant platement et que dans sa grande mansuétude, il lui accorderait de se pendre futilement à son bras, comme si de rien n'était, et qu'ils partiraient, comme si souvent, débusquer les fraudeurs dans tout Poudlard.

Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que, cette fois ci, Pansy ne jouerait pas son petit numéro volontiers.

Il se leva à son tour en fusillant du regard les jeunes Serpentards qui le dévisageaient, attendant l'un de ses nombreux accès de colère pour se repaître du spectacle, mais il les gratifia froidement d'une pale moue dédaigneuse empli de désintérêt et il fila à la recherche de Pansy dans les couloirs.

**Oo0o0oO**

« Waf waf ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? » demanda Harry en se penchant sur la pile de classeurs qu'ils avaient réunis avec Ron.

« C'est rien, c'est _Lycos_. Le sortilège est fait ainsi, les bouts de parchemin aboient pour que tu les trouves plus facilement. Drôlement pratique ce sortilège, mais à peine toléré en bibliothèque. _Finite Incantatem_. »

Les bouts de parchemins cessèrent de s'agiter frénétiquement et redevinrent silencieux.

« Classons les classeurs par dates, pour commencer. » proposa Ron en commençant à trier les dossiers.

Harry se joignit à son ami et, en moins d'une minute, tout était parfaitement ordonné en une seule et grosse pile.

« Bon… » fit Harry en toisant les dossiers d'un regard circonspect. « On en prend chacun un et on se dit au fur et à mesure ce qu'on découvre d'intéressant ? »

« Pas mal… Comme ça on suivra le parcours chronologique de cette famille au fur et à mesure et en même temps. » répondit Ron en acquiesçant. « C'est une bonne technique pour ménager le suspense. »

« N'est-ce pas ? » sourit Harry.

Chacun d'eux prit un classeur et l'ouvrit à la page qui était marquée d'un bout de parchemin violet. Harry s'assit sur une chaise, accoudé au bureau à gauche de la pile de classeur. Ron resta debout, légèrement assis sur la table à sa droite.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun releva le nez de son classeur et vit que son ami rouquin avait lui aussi fini.

« Toi d'abord. » sourit Ron.

« Rien de bien intéressant. Un article sur un mariage très attendu de sang purs renommés. Le deuxième article parle du mariage, y'a même des photos. Les suivants également. »

« Qui est sa mère ? »

Harry refeuilleta un instant le classeur avant de répondre : « Une certaine… Mude Lahar, originaire du Canada. Elle est très belle, et plutôt… grisâtre - mais dans un sens curieusement positif. Theo tient de sa mère... physiquement. »

Ron se pencha sur l'épaule de Harry pour observer la photo. On y voyait une très belle jeune femme à la mine fragile et éteinte avec son mari à ses côtés, un jeune homme d'une taille, d'une carrure et d'une exubérance impressionnante. Du beau monde sorcier tout autour d'eux faisait exploser des gerbes de fleurs du bout de leurs baguettes.

« Mariage arrangé ? » demanda Ron.

« Sans doute. Elle est l'unique descendante d'une famille riche et renommée possédant de grandes terres en Amérique du Nord. Nott père n'est pas tellement riche par rapport à elle, mais il lui offre un nom assez impressionnant et un rang élevé dans la société sorcière d'Angleterre. C'est certain, c'est un mariage arrangeant pour les deux familles. » souligna Harry en posant un doigt sur le papier journal. « Et puis… regarde leurs têtes. Elle, c'est clairement pas le plus beau jour de sa vie et lui… il prend ça un peu trop à la rigolade pour être sincère, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ouais, sans doute. » approuva Ron. « Dis donc, ça commence déjà pas fort pour Theo. Surtout avec ma partie. »

« Vas y, raconte. Je n'ai plus de parchemin violet de mon côté. »

« Ben… Dans le premier article, c'est le début des émeutes. Pas encore la guerre, mais des sorciers ont manifestés contre l'insécurité grandissante du pays et sont venus s'attaquer au dirigeant du Ministère de la magie de l'époque. Le grand-père de Theo était le chef de la brigade Aurorale et les attaques des sorciers se sont tournées vers le manoir Nott. Il y a eu du grabuge et il y a eu même des morts. Le grand-père a donné sa démission et les Nott sont franchement mal vus dans le monde sorcier de l'époque si j'en crois le ton de l'article. »

« Qu'est-ce que disent les autres articles ? » demanda le brun, en haleine.

« Des banalités à pleurer mais toutes sur un ton extrêmement virulent, frisant le torchon de saletés. Les journalistes déballent tout pendant quelques semaines : les détournements de fonds, les dragons qui gardent illégalement le manoir, les vampires dans la familles, les humeurs volages de Nott père avec quelques semi-vélanes dans l'Allée des Embrumes, les coiffures inexistantes de Nott mère, etc. Il y a encore un mort et des blessés sur le seuil du manoir Nott suite à d'autres émeutes. Puis ça à l'air de se calmer. »

« Tu m'étonnes. » bougonna Harry. « Les gens devait sûrement penser que les Nott fricotaient avec Voldemort et ils ont arrêté de leur chercher querelle ouvertement. »

« Sans doute, j'ai regardé les couvertures et effectivement la guerre bat son plein sur les derniers articles. »

« Bon… classeurs suivants. » maugréa Harry. « Je sens que ça va aller de mal en pis. »

« Je suis du même avis. » sourit Ron.

« On dirait que ça t'amuse. »

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y changer de toute façon ? C'est arrivé il y a plus de vingt ans. »

Harry s'empara d'un classeur et Ron du suivant sur la pile et chacun retourna à ses lectures marquées par quelques exclamations et soupirs.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » commença Harry lorsque Ron lui fit signe qu'il avait fini lui aussi. « La guerre bat son plein et le nom des Nott est à chaque fois à peine suggéré. Une donation à St Mangouste. Une attaque contre les quartiers des Aurors qui paraît très suspecte. Une saisie infructueuse au Manoir Nott. Mude Nott est enceinte, puis hospitalisée suite à une chute de cheval accidentelle. Elle perd l'enfant… C'est tout de mon côté. » termina Harry désabusé.

« Ho… » souffla Ron dans un murmure hésitant. « Alors… J'ai un mort de mon côté également. »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry.

« Le grand-père. Franchement assassiné, son corps a été jeté dans le hall du Ministère en guise de provocation. La boucherie. La gazette affirme que vu la violence de ce crime, ce ne peut être que des Mangemorts qui l'ont commis. Grand-père Nott est donc innocenté post mortem, la marque n'ayant pas été trouvée sur son bras. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait fomenté l'attaque chez les Aurors. Et il y a même des photos, mais je ne te conseille pas d'y jeter un œil.»

« Hum, fameux ! Et pour Mude ? »

« Rien… L'affaire semble avoir été étouffée. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Les dragons ne gardent plus le Manoir Nott. Les donations perdurent. Et les Nott remontent dans l'estime des gens. Plus tard, Theodore Senior est décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin pour avoir découvert un nid à Mangemorts. C'est l'hécatombe dans les foyers, tout le monde adore Nott. A 35 ans, Nott père devient membre actif de l'Ordre des Salamandres, tu sais, cette espèce de service secret. »

« Dis donc, le parfait stratège, le père de Theo. Et c'est tout ? »

« Les articles croulent sur lui régulièrement, mais rien de bien intéressant. » fit Ron avant de reprendre en imitant une voix de fille hystérique. « C'est du genre : mais quel bel homme ! Une fleur qui s'épanouit dans le sang ! Quel courageux guerrier, etc. C'est lamentable. C'était un Serdaigle et je connais maintenant sa date de naissance, son groupe sanguin, la couleur de son aura magique, son signe chinois, son parfum préféré et tout un tas d'autres inepties tout aussi intéressantes ! Plus personne ne semble lui en vouloir pour son côté volage, au contraire ça le rend populaire. Et ce genre d'articles fleurit sans honte au milieu des listes des nouveaux morts identifiés. Un autre classeur ? »

« Volontiers, très cher. » minauda Harry en grimaçant de dégoût.

Les deux garçons se renfermèrent à nouveau dans la lecture de nouveaux articles sans plus broncher que très rarement. Le Gryffondor cherchait activement la moindre nouvelle sur la mère de Theo.

« Ha, ça y est ! » s'exclama Ron. « 1981 ! J'ai enfin des nouvelles du divin enfant ! »

Harry se redressa, délaissant son classeur somme toute inintéressant pour se pencher sur l'épaule de Ron afin de lire le même article que lui.

…

_Mude Nott, en raison de sa santé_

_fragilisée, habitait depuis son_

_accident malheureux trois ans_

_plus tôt dans l'une des résidences_

_secondaires des Nott se trouvant_

_dans les Alpes Méridionales en_

_France. Une demeure somptueuse_

_au cœur d'un cadre de vie idéal._

_La jeune femme était fort entourée_

_mais cela ne semble plus suffire._

_Sa santé s'est soudainement_

_fortement dégradée et son_

_rapatriement en catastrophe à_

_l'hôpital Ste Mangouste a causé_

_un vif émoi à son mari._

_Theodore Nott n'a pas souhait_

_s'exprimer devant la presse._

_Nous ne sommes pas dupes, Nott est_

_profondément inquiet de confronter sa_

_femme aux aléas de la guerre qui_

_secoue notre pays. Surtout que nous_

_savons d'après les déclarations_

_d'une médicomage de confiance_

_que le véritable mal dont souffre_

_actuellement Mude Nott, n'est pas dû à des_

_réminiscences de son ancienne_

_chute de cheval._

_Elle est enceinte de quelques semaines._

_Nous comprenons, à présent, la_

_grande excitation du futur père_

_qui avait déjà perdu un enfant._

_Mude Nott est a surveillée comme le_

_lait sous sortilège d'ébullition._

…

« Je me demande si… » souffla Harry sans poursuivre.

« Quoi ? » demanda l'autre en feuilletant distraitement le reste des articles marqués d'un bout de parchemin violet.

« Cet accident qu'elle a eu lorsqu'elle était enceinte : est-ce qu'il était innocent ? Ne serait-ce pas elle qui fait en sorte de perdre ses enfants ? On dirait qu'aussitôt enceinte on la parque à Ste Mangouste pour éviter toute tentative malheureuse. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Et bien cette femme ne semble intéresser Nott que lorsqu'elle est enceinte. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Il est clair que Mude devait se sentir nettement mieux loin de son mari. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne souhaite pas vraiment avoir d'enfant de lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que disait ton classeur ? »

« Oh rien de bien intéressant. Nott père grimpe dans la hiérarchie dans l'Ordre des Salamandres. Le Conseil vote des lois et élit des ministres. Rien d'intéressant. De ton côté, autre chose ? »

« La grossesse de Mude est confirmée par Nott. Il fait taire les rumeurs comme quoi il ne serait pas le père, il affirme qu'il rendait trop souvent visite à sa femme pour la laisser insatisfaite. Il fait de vieilles blagues de macho, etc. Plus tard, c'est un article qui affirme que Mude tombe réellement malade. Sa grossesse se complique pour des raisons inconnues mais tout est mis en œuvre pour qu'elle la mène à terme et elle reste en permanence à Ste Mangouste entourée d'une flopée de médicomages payés par la famille Nott. Si tu as raison, ses docteurs doivent plus ressembler à une garde inquisitoriale à pleine puissance et Mude doit avoir de graves accès suicidaires. »

« C'est glauque. »

« Il reste encore pas mal de classeurs pourtant… » fit Ron en attrapant le classeur le plus haut sur la pile. « Fait une pause Harry. Je continue. »

Le préfet avait sentit que cette histoire de famille minait légèrement le moral de son ami, aussi il continua à lire seul pendant un moment.

« Théo est né prématurément le 17 avril 1980. » fit-il.

« Et Mude, elle est morte c'est ça ? »

« Non… mais c'est pas brillant de son côté. Elle retourne au manoir des Nott avec le bébé. Il n'y a quasiment plus d'articles intéressant sur la famille Nott à part les trucs politiques… et la guerre. »

Ron continua à lire… longtemps.

« Ron, ça fait une heure que tu es sur ce classeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je lis tous les journaux. »

« Quoi ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

« Je ne regarde que les premières de couverture… »

« T'es chiant ! »

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'es pas le premier intéressé. On parle de ton père presque à chaque Gazette. »

Harry resta silencieux et ne fit absolument aucun geste pour se saisir du classeur de Ron. Son ami haussa des épaules et poursuivit sa lecture.

« Voldemort disparaît et la guerre s'achève, grâce à toi – ou plutôt à ta mère. Les Mangemorts se rendent ou sont pourchassés. Certains accusent Nott d'être l'un d'eux. La marque des ténèbres a disparue de leurs bras, puisque Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, alors la tâche n'est pas aisée pour savoir qui dit vrai ou faux. » Ron tourna quelques pages encore un peu et lut pendant un bon moment.

« Des présumés Mangemorts vont en prison, d'autres sont acquittés. Nott en fait partie. Ça parle aussi de pas mal de personnes connues ici. Ecoute ça ! Les pères de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Abbot, Roadness, Shanks, Moira, Fress, Rourque et Pratchett et les mères de Boot, Strude et Carolis. Ton Malfoy avait raison. Serpentard n'a pas le monopole des enfants de Mangemorts, loin de là. Tu te rends compte ? Même Abbot ! Elle est si mignonne pourtant, cette petite Poufsouffle… »

« Ron ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » bougonna Harry. « Elle reste toujours mignonne, non ? »

« Je sais pas. Être élevé par un père ex-Mangemort, ça doit forcément laisser des traces. Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est anodin. » lui répondit Ron sans relever la tête pour le regarder. Il poursuivit sans attendre de réponse de Harry. « Nott rentre chez lui mais il est licencié de l'Ordre des Salamandres et perd tous ses avantages – tout comme les autres, il cherche à se faire oublier. »

Le rouquin referma le classeur et en prit un autre. Harry était encore un peu plus effondré sur le bureau, ses pensées semblaient le plonger dans un découragement le plus total.

« Mude est morte. » lâcha Ron.

« Comment ? » demanda Harry en redressant la tête de ses bras croisés sur son dossier de chaise.

« Alors là… Je ne sais pas du tout. La Gazette dit simplement que son corps a été mis en terre dans la demeure des Nott. »

« Quand ? »

« 4 Mai 1982. »

« Deux ans après la naissance de Théo ? C'est bizarre. Je suis sûr qu'elle a été tuée. »

« Harry, tu dois être parano. »

« Alors pourquoi l'article ne parle pas de ses anciennes maladies ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite ? »

« Il n'y a plus de parchemin dans celui là. » fit Ron en prenant un autre classeur – le dernier.

« 1987. Ça fait un bon dans le temps, dis donc. »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » grimaça Harry en attrapant discrètement le classeur où Ron avait dit que l'on y parlait souvent de son père.

Les garçons lisaient chacun dans leur coin dans un silence pesant. Ron fut le premier à refermer son classeur. Harry bloquait depuis de longues minutes sur le portrait d'un Sirius très jeune et souriant avec, à côté, Godric Hollow dévasté. Un troisième photo ornait la feuille de journal vieille de 17 ans : son père en tenue d'Auror qui tenait sa mère contre lui et lui, bébé, dans les bras de cette dernière.

Harry se sentait soudainement très las. Ses mais tremblaient et sa gorge semblait être devenue un bloc de pierre tant elle lui faisait mal. Ses yeux le brûlaient, il se retenait de les fermer car il les sentait se remplir de larmes qui n'attendaient que ça pour rouler sur ses joues. Ne pouvant plus les retenir, il se retourna un peu plus pour que Ron ne le voit pas s'essuyer les yeux.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, comme son ami ne disait rien, il se retourna et fut étonné de le trouver en pleine réflexion douloureuse.

« Ron ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Son ami secoua la tête négativement.

« Tu as de bonnes intuitions, tu sais ? J'aurai du écouter Hermione, moi, pour ne pas changer. » fit-il en tentant d'esquisser un pauvre sourire qui ne cachait aucunement la lueur trouble de son regard.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Theo en 1987 ? »

Ron soupira.

« Je suppose que j'arriverais pas à te convaincre si je te disais qu'il vaudrait mieux pas que tu saches ? »

« Tu supposes bien. » fit Harry légèrement agacé. « Dis-moi ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

Ron détourna le regard vers une étagère très intéressante, pleine de classeurs et de poussière. Il soupira, puis se racla la gorge et se mit enfin à débiter plutôt rapidement ce que disait le dernier article marqué d'un parchemin violet.

« Des voisins du Manoir Nott. Ils avaient entendu une déflagration ce jour-là. Les garçons de ferme du Manoir ont dit avoir vu les fenêtres de la chambre voler en éclat sous l'impact d'une explosion de magie pure. Les chevaux et les troupeaux de moutons de la propriété se sont dispersés, alors ils ne s'en sont pas occupés tout de suite. Les elfes de maisons avaient pour ordre de ne venir que sur appel alors… ils n'y sont pas allés non plus. Et… personne n'a agi… car les autres membres de la famille avaient trop peur. Theo est resté longtemps dans la chambre, la chambre de son père mort, avec son cadavre... Mais, heureusement, le ministère avait enregistré cette émanation de magie anormale, et… avec l'appel par cheminette des voisins, ils sont venus… enfin… C'était bien trop tard pour le père… Il est mort sur le coup… »

« Mort de quoi ? » demanda Harry._

* * *

C'en était fini de lui… Je l'ai su immédiatement… dans mon cœur… au plus profond de mes entrailles… _

_La douleur était toujours présente mais je jubilais, car jamais elle ne reviendrait… plus jamais je n'aurais à subir son existence… C'était la dernière fois que cette sensation m'étreindrait… _

* * *

« Les Aurors ont forcé la chambre et ils ont découvert le carnage… » continuait Ron. 

« Un carnage ? » demanda Harry, agacé que Ron ne réponde pas à sa question._

* * *

Il y avait son sang partout… partout sur moi et sur les murs… jusqu'au plafond. _

_Il dégoulinait de là-haut en longs filets rouges, se répandait sur le sol et coulait le long des murs, dans le silence de la chambre… suintant, visqueux…Il était partout, emplissant l'air de son parfum écœurant, gouttant sans cesse sur les lattes du plancher…_

_J'avais l'impression qu'elles tomberaient éternellement, ces petites gouttes de sang malsaines…_

_Pour longtemps encore…Berçant les minutes dans leur chute grinçante._

_Et puis… ce bruit minuscule a cessé et déjà d'autre sons couvraient ce qui m'avait d'abord obsédé… j'ai entendu ces autres choses…_

_Les chevaux affolés qui hennissaient… Les bruits de leur révolte impuissante… Ils ne voulaient pas se faire réunir par les ladres… ils avaient peur. Et dans leur frayeur incohérente, ils poussaient des cris mêlés de rage et d'égarement…_

_Stupides animaux… incapables de sauter leurs barrières._

_Mais moi… je n'avais plus peur…_

* * *

Ron acquiesça. 

« Oui, un vrai carnage. D'après l'article, il y avait du sang partout. Le corps de Nott était affalé contre un mur, le corps horriblement mutilé. La chair presque à nue, le ventre ouvert… les viscères… répandues. Comme si une bombe avait été placée à l'intérieur de son ventre… »

« Et ce serait un enfant de sept ans qui aurait fait ça ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Tu penses à ce que Blaise avait dit? Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment lui. Dans l'article, ils pensent plutôt à une vengeance. »_

* * *

Longtemps, ils ont cherché, fouillé, mesuré. _

_Quand ils m'ont découvert… enfin… leurs regards se sont mués en stupéfaction._

_Ils étaient horrifiés…épouvantés… Ils ne pouvaient y croire…Les traits de leurs visages n'étaient que pure répulsion… et tellement de sentiments se mêlaient en eux._

_Je devinais le dégoût, l'écœurement… L'aversion._

_Pourtant j'étais bien, moi…_

_Libéré. _

_L'un de ces hommes s'est saisi du drap froissé du lit… il a voulu m'entourer avec ce linge sali de rouge… et d'autres choses…_

_J'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'étouffer dedans s'il réussissait à m'y plonger…_

_Je ne voulais pas toucher ce tissu souillé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me recouvre…_

_Je le voulais sur la masse difforme devant moi, sur les bouts de chair disséminés dans la pièce… Comme un linceul…_

_Et il allait s'abattre sur moi…_

_Ils ne comprenaient pas !_

_Je ne voulais pas !_

* * *

« Theo… Il a été retrouvé au milieu de tout ça, en état de choc. Il s'est débattu - comme un animal - et ils ont du l'immobiliser pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il y a même une photo de lui, endormi enroulé dans une couverture porté par un Auror, il était vraiment minuscule et… couvert de sang. Ils l'ont emmené à Ste Mangouste pour s'occuper de lui et les serviteurs de Nott ainsi que la famille qui résidaient au Manoir ont été embarqués par les Aurors pour être interrogés. »_

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé dans un grand blanc trop propre pour être vrai. Des gens, des inconnus, sont venus me parler, me poser des questions… Ils voulaient savoir, comprendre… de ma bouche… mais je ne leur ai rien dit…_

_Moi je savais, c'était ce qui comptait…_

_Je me suis tu, me contentant de scruter le mur trop blanc en face de moi…_

_Je l'ai tant scruté, ce mur, qu'à la fin je lui ai découvert un univers d'imperfections._

_Alors ils m'ont forcé… touché… nu… encore…_

_Et, encore, j'ai fait appel à elle – la magie…_

_Mais eux… ils avaient été préparés…Ils savaient tous ce dont j'étais capable !_

* * *

« A l'hôpital, il y a eu de la casse. Ce n'est pas très bien expliqué – et tant mieux, tu me diras – mais je crois que Theo ne les a pas laissés le soigner. Il s'est déchaîné contre eux et n'a rien voulu entendre. La famille a finalement avoué : Nott était réellement un Mangemort, un partisan actif de Tu-Sais-Qui et un grand malade en général. Ils en avaient peur de son vivant. Les enquêteurs pensent alors à un règlement de comptes entre ancien Mangemorts. _Personne ne peut commettre d'acte aussi barbare. _» 

Harry en plissa les yeux d'incompréhension en faisant signe à Ron de l'éclairer.

« L'histoire de Theo redevient ensuite un grand blanc. Sa tante l'a ramené chez lui, et les Nott ont tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire en évitant de faire parler d'eux. Les Lahar n'ont jamais demandé à récupérer l'enfant. »

« Mais alors… en gros on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé. On n'est même pas sûr que Theo ait tué son père, en fait ? Il peut être simplement choqué d'avoir assisté à son meurtre. »

« Ce qui expliquerait la tête de mort sur ses ailes ? » soupira Ron. « Je… Peut-être… Mais… Je ne pense pas. Je sais pas… mais… je me dis qu'il y a bien pire là dessous. Mais je suis bien content que finalement personne ne soit réellement au courant. »_

* * *

Je m'ennuie… tellement… trop de blanc, trop de gens… _

_Trop de bruits… permanents…_

_Tante Slovène est venue me voir à l'hôpital. Elle portait sa plus belle robe noire… et le plus pur chagrin sur son visage de vieille._

_Elle m'a dit de m'habiller, que l'on allait partir. Et comme je voulais m'en aller, j'ai obéi._

_Mais je déteste obéir, et si je le fais, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis un animal ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis assez fort maintenant !_

_Mais j'obéis… un peu… pas trop…_

_Juste assez…_

_Dehors, il y avait beaucoup de gens, des inconnus, des photographes, des journalistes… alors on a pris le réseau de cheminette._

_Je n'aime pas les voyages par cheminette…Je n'aime pas aller si vite, on a le temps de rien voir venir…Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe autour de moi, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir… Et j'aime prévoir à l'avance._

_Et puis… je ne voulais pas rentrer si vite…_

_J'aurais bien aimé aller au Chemin de Traverse pour regarder les vitrines…_

_J'aurais bien voulu avoir un balai… Peut-être que, maintenant, j'en aurai un…_

_J'en ai marre de monter à cheval. Je déteste les chevaux de père, ce symbole de richesse, de pureté, de pouvoir…_

_Je devrais tous les tuer… comme lui._

_Tante Slovène ne veut pas m'offrir de balai, elle dit que c'est trop dangereux… que je suis trop jeune…_

_Elle m'a offert un stupide chaton…_

_C'est ennuyeux…_

_Il ne sait même pas se débrouiller seul ! Un chat n'est-il pas sensé être un animal débrouillard ? Il est trop petit m'a dit ma tante. Il est dépendant de moi…_

_Je sais ce qu'elle cherche à faire, et je n'en veux pas, de cette responsabilité._

_Mais je n'ai pas tué le chat… Je l'ai juste donné aux elfes de maisons… eux, ils sont contents…_

_Moi, je n'ai ni père ni mère, mais je me débrouillerai toujours seul !_

_Je me languissais d'une seule chose…_

_Aller à Poudlard et devenir plus grand, plus fort… Avoir ma baguette et apprendre à jeter des sorts…devenir plus puissant !_

_Je voulais être le meilleur, alors j'ai lu… C'était l'une des seules activités que ma tante cautionnait… dévorer la bibliothèque de mes ancêtres._

_Elle ne voulait pas m'acheter de baguette, même pas une pour enfant. Elle croyait qu'elle serait ainsi à l'abri de moi… mais elle se trompait !_

_J'ai appris seul à faire de la magie sans baguette ! Elle avait tort de me laisser dans cette bibliothèque, croyant qu'un « enfant » de mon âge trouverait barbant de lire ce genre de livres compliqués._

_A neuf ans, je savais invoquer un démon… pas un gros, tout de même…_

_J'aime bien les démons. Ils sont marrants et surtout, ils sont complètement indépendants._

_Libres. _

_J'aime bien aussi faire de la magie noire, c'est encore plus fort que de peler une orange ou de transformer ma trousse en hérisson. La magie noire a un côté bizarre et insaisissable, un côté grisant et interdit. _

_Un jour, j'ai regardé le blason de Poudlard, sur ma lettre d'admission… je n'avais jamais réfléchi où je voulais aller. Ma tante avait l'air d'apprécier toutes les maisons, mais, en parlant avec les ladres, j'ai un peu plus saisi ce que la plupart des gens idiots pensaient._

_Je n'avais pas envie d'être réparti. Je voulais choisir ma maison, et je voulais la choisir sans penser aux autres, sans réfléchir que mon père était allé à Poudlard et qu'il avait été choisi par l'une de ses maisons. Je ne voulais surtout pas savoir laquelle._

_J'ai bien regardé une gravure du blason de Poudlard. Et mon choix s'est imposé à moi._

_Le lion, l'aigle et le blaireau… Tous les trois soutenaient l'école, tous les trois semblaient s'investir pour elle. Le félin semblait vouloir la protéger en se dressant prêt à combattre pour elle, l'aigle plantait ses griffes pour y puiser la force pour mieux décoller et le blaireau semblait simplement l'aimer tendrement. _

_Un seul semblait vraiment libre._

_Le Serpent…_

_Il se dressait, superbe et puissant, sa personne n'empiétait pas sur le sigle de l'école comme pour les autres animaux, il était simplement en retrait, légèrement menaçant. Il ne semblait pas se soucier sérieusement du lion agressif qui semblait vouloir l'épouvanter, griffes acérées et gueule béante pleine de crocs._

_En vain…_

_Il était libre._

_Il m'a bien plu._

_Ce serpent affichait clairement son indépendance sur tous les autres. Il les tenait même en respect, les gardant à proximité de son venin. _

_En lisant l'histoire de Poudlard, mon choix s'est confirmé. Je voulais être sous la bannière de Salazar, le seul fondateur qui après avoir érigé l'école, avait planté les autres dans le château et était parti loin. _

_Voilà, ce que je voudrais faire plus tard… de grandes choses, certes… mais aussi m'en détacher avec superbe pour ensuite passer à autre chose._

_Je veux être libre…_

_Je veux pouvoir être libre. En avoir les moyens. Parvenir à mes fins. _

_Je serai donc un Serpentard ! Je serai en vert et argent, les Poufsouffles auront peur de moi et les Gryffondors me détesteront – se souvenant de mon père, ce Mangemort. _

_Je ferai partie de la maison sous le signe de l'eau, et comme cet élément, rien ne m'arrêtera, je m'infiltrerai goutte à goutte et je deviendrai torrent capable, si je le désire, de tout emporter tout sur mon passage, libre de tout détruire!_

_Mais je rêve aussi d'océan…de calme plénitude bleu-verte._

« A quoi tu penses ? » me demande une voix que je connais par cœur.

« A la mer… » lui répondis-je.

J'ouvre les yeux. Ce dortoir, vert et argent… Des fois… il me pèse. Toute cette eau au dessus de nous. On se sent écrasé.

Nous ne sommes pas si libres que ça à Serpentard, nous sommes plus prisonniers que les autres d'une certaine manière.

Avec le recul, je me dis que ce sont les Poufsouffles les plus libres. Rien ne repose sur leurs épaules, cette image d'imbéciles heureux leur colle à la peau, mais honnêtement, la plupart en jouent ou s'en moquent. On ne leur demande rien, ils n'ont aucune responsabilité, ils peuvent avancer à leur rythme, celui qu'ils veulent. Je les envie… un peu…

Mais ce n'est pas en étant Pouffy que l'on accomplit de grandes choses… Et je souhaite être connu pour mes actions, être toujours plus puissant.

Je suis devenu plus grand – bon, pas si grand que ça. En fait, je suis plutôt petit et malingre, il paraît que ça vient de ma mère. Comment le saurais-je ? Je ne me souviens même plus bien du visage de mon père à présent… Je ne me rappelle… que d'une silhouette, d'une voix et des sensations…

La douleur… Elle je ne l'oublierais jamais.

« Theo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

« Je sais… »

Mais c'est bien là le problème…

Aimer… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est un poids sur l'âme et le cœur, ce sont des responsabilités vis-à-vis de soi et de l'autre… Quand on aime quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un vous aime en retours, vous ne vous appartenez plus. Vous n'avez plus le droit de prendre tous les risques, de faire tous les choix, car il y a l'autre à prendre en compte.

Je veux être libre, moi ! Je ne veux pas être dépendant de qui que ce soit ! Les autres, j'ai appris à m'en servir et en plus ils aiment ça… en général.

Je sais que l'on m'aime bien…

Mais lui il m'aime vraiment.

Depuis longtemps, je le sais. Le fait qu'il soit un mec ne m'a pas vraiment choqué, vu que je n'aurais jamais imaginé donner suite à cette histoire.

Mais ça a continué…

Ce n'était pas grand chose, des petites attentions en fait. Des sourires, des caresses, des mots… gentils. Et ses regards… uniques.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'aimait autant, aussi fort, aussi longtemps… et surtout, au point de s'en rendre malade.

Moi qui n'avais jamais rien voulu de tel, j'étais devenu responsable de quelque chose : son bonheur. Il aurait pu m'oublier et cette peine se serait envolée de mon cœur mais je l'en ai empêché…

Pour la première fois j'étais mécontent du pouvoir que j'avais sur une personne…

… et ça a continué…

… et maintenant…

« Et toi ? Tu m'aimes ? »

Je le regarde…

Sa peau est légèrement halée et ses cheveux sont d'un brun très sombre, un peu longs. Ses yeux aussi sont plus foncés que la plupart. Il tient ça de son père Moldu. Tout comme ses vêtements et sa passion pour la musique.

Je me demande souvent ce qui l'a fait atterrir à Serpentard, il devrait avoir une cinquième maison pour des personnes comme lui. Mais je suis fier qu'il soit avec nous.

Je lui souris d'une manière qui le fait fondre. Je ne veux pas qu'il attende de réponse. Je sais que ce sourire lui fera oublier sa question, au moins pour l'instant. Je connais ce qui le tient dans mes mains, j'ai appris à le modeler à mes envies…

Bon d'accord, je l'aime… un peu…

D'accord, je me sens attaché à lui…

Ok, je le désire – enfin… pas tout à fait. Je pense que s'il ne faisait pas le premier pas, je ne serai pas attiré par lui, je ne regarde pas le corps d'un mec de cette façon… quoique… j'ai peut-être appris à aimer regarder le sien… peut être…

Quand je suis dans ses bras, tout est différent. Je me sens réellement apaisé –même si je feins encore un peu. J'aime juste sentir son sourire lorsqu'il croit que je suis calme, bien avec lui. Il croit avoir un pouvoir sur moi que les autres n'ont pas et je le laisse se bercer d'illusions…

Quand il m'embrasse, j'aime ça, quand il me caresse aussi, jusque-là ça va. Je peux aussi le caresser et j'aime ça… un peu… je crois… Je sais qu'il peut m'apporter la satisfaction du corps, mais j'aime en jouer, l'amener plus loin, là où je ne peux plus vraiment simuler…

Et puis… j'ai peur ensuite… panique !

Je le veux, mais ça m'effraye. J'en ai trop envie, mais ça me bloque.

J'ai si peur d'avoir mal… Je ne peux qu'avoir mal.

Avec les filles, ça ne peut pas être douloureux. Une fille… c'est doux, c'est chaud… Je veux bien me laisser faire avec elles… Je n'ai pas peur.

Mais lui, il m'entraîne jusqu'aux bornes du désir et on ne va jamais jusqu'au bout…

Des fois… je me demande si je ne devrais pas tout laisser tomber et aller retrouver une jolie fille. Ça serait tellement plus simple… Plus de peur. Juste la satisfaction de mon corps, frustré de ne pas pouvoir avancer là où je voudrais avec lui…

Juste me libérer…

Mais là… je m'imagine sa douleur dans ses yeux bruns… Je m'imagine le perdre…

Et je ne peux pas…

« Theo ? »

« Mmh, oui ? » minaudai-je.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Il demande toujours quand il veut faire plus. C'est une permission qu'il quémande, un euphémisme pour ne pas heurter ma sensibilité sans doute…

Ma sensibilité… Il doit penser que je vais crier au viol s'il me touche, il pense que je suis si fragile… Il me traite comme une poupée précieuse - la plus précieuse au monde - mais sait-il que le fard sur mes paupières est faux ? Que sa douceur, sa tendresse dont il m'entoure m'énerve ?

Est-ce qu'il croit pouvoir me briser ? Alors qu'on sait très bien ce dont il a envie…

Il ne veut pas m'embrasser, il veut me serrer contre lui, passer ses mains sur mon corps, jusqu'à manquer d'oxygène, jusqu'à voir les étoiles de l'inconscience… Il me demande s'il peut passer sa main sur ma cuisse pour la remonter plus haut, s'il peut passer sa langue sur ma peau, sentir la chaleur monter… Me déshabiller, posséder mon corps au nom de son amour…

C'est ça qu'il veut, un hochement de tête pour une étreinte sensuelle… mais il n'utilise jamais les vrais mots pour ça…

S'ils savaient tous que dans ma tête je ne suis pas l'innocent petit Theo… J'en connais peut-être plus qu'eux sur la question…

Je me demande ce qu'ils diraient si d'un coup je me mettais à leur parler franchement…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaise ? Ecarter mes cuisses ? Vas-y je n'attends que ça depuis tout à l'heure… Tu croyais que je souriais pour le plaisir ? Mets-y plus d'ardeur, je risque de m'endormir…

Hum… Il attend encore sagement ma réponse…

Je rougis et j'acquiesce et il se penche sur moi et commence à m'embrasser doucement.

Je larmoie, un petit piaulement tout mignon, tout breveté. Il doit penser que mon gémissement est un truc timide ou je ne sais quoi, mais en fait, il n'a qu'une seule fonction : lui faire comprendre que j'en veux plus moi aussi. L'attiser un peu plus, l'amener à me toucher plus profondément….

Je me retiens de lui crier dessus pour qu'il me traite moins prudemment… Qu'il soit plus violent, qu'il m'empêche de respirer, me plaque contre un mur… Passe une main fébrile dans mon pantalon, lèche la naissance de mon cou…

Attrape-moi, ose me toucher vraiment, touche moi plus bas…

Mais je ne voudrais pas le bousculer, lui qui s'excuse à chaque silence, je ne veux pas le choquer… Mais, c'est vrai, je veux plus de lui… vraiment lui, en fait.

J'en ai marre qu'il soit si attentionné, sans cesse. Je ne suis pas en sucre, qu'est ce qu'il redoute ? Un accident ? Oups, j'ai cassé Théo ?

Mais lui, est-ce que c'est vraiment moi qu'il aime ou seulement celui que je semble être ?

Je sais qu'il aimerait mieux me connaître, et ce n'est pas comme si je ne me conformais pas à ces attentes... Je réponds toujours à ses questions… Je ne veux pas être prisonnier de mon… intimité ou du passé. Je ne veux pas être un minable traumatisé – parce que ce serait être vraiment faible, et faible, je ne le suis qu'en apparence !

Seulement… Blaise… il ne pose pas vraiment – il n'ose pas me poser- les bonnes questions et… moi… je sais toujours quoi répondre pour rester dans mon parfait petit et mignon personnage.

J'exagère… un peu...

Les mecs de mon dortoir, et surtout lui, finalement, m'ont souvent vu péter sérieusement les plombs. Ils m'ont vu faire des cauchemars la nuit, ils ont vu tant de fois mes yeux virer au rouge sang.

C'est quand je m'énerve… Ma tante en avait peur… elle disait que mes yeux étaient comme ceux de mon père dans ses moments là. Evidemment, ça avait le mérite de me calmer un peu. Mais à Poudlard, personne n'est là pour me rappeler ce détail, alors…

Je joue avec ma langue. Je fais un truc qui le rend fou assez rapidement et c'est lui qui gémit à présent. Il se couche sur moi – pourquoi croit-il que je restais allongé sur mon lit depuis une heure ? Il est long à la détente, quand même… Il ne comprend jamais… Il ne se doute pas…

Je sais qu'il y a des choses que je n'aime pas faire… mais et le reste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Je ne sais pas combien de filles j'ai amené dans mon lit, mais il continue à me voir comme cet être fragile et innocent. Ça, ça prouve bien qu'il me connaît mal, non ? Innocent… Je suis loin de l'être, moi…

Je le renverse sur le dos, sous moi. Je me frotte, je l'embrasse. Je passe mes mains sous son sweater noir.

Et oui, je suis capable de prendre le dessus, Blaise. Je suis capable d'échanger les rôles… Prendre le contrôle, te garder sous le mien… Et sourire innocemment…

Il adore me voir ainsi…

« Est ce que tu as verrouillé la porte ? » lui demandé-je.

Il acquiesce avant de murmurer. « Et les autres savent que l'on est tout les deux. »

Alors, ils ne nous dérangeront pas.

Je déboutonne ma chemise, lentement… et le regard noir de Blaise, sous moi, suit chacun de mes mouvements…

**Oo0o0oO**

« Pansy ! » s'exclama Draco accusateur. « Ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! »

Il avait en effet retourné tout le château en vain, sans trouver la jeune fille. Il était finalement résigné à aller chercher sa chaude cape d'hiver dans sa chambre pour continuer les recherches au dehors, dans le parc parfaitement blanchi par la neige givrée.

Il l'avait finalement retrouvée sous l'un des nombreux porches qui s'ouvrait sur des petites portes presque toute condamnées.

La jeune fille s'était assise contre la pierre glacée et elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les bras et les jambes repliés contre son corps pour conserver plus de chaleur.

« Idiote. Tu es sortie sans te couvrir en plein hiver. Tu veux tomber malade, c'est ça ? » continua Draco en s'agenouillant devant la préfète des verts et argents.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » fit la voix de la jeune fille enfouie derrière ses cheveux et ses bras croisés.

« Allez, viens. On rentre. » poursuivit Draco en se saisissant du bras de la jeune fille pour la forcer à se relever.

« Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! » lui hurla-t-elle au nez en redressant son visage en larmes brusquement. « Tu ne comprends pas ! J'en veux pas de tes attentions ! » Elle dégagea son bras avec vigueur et repoussa le jeune homme blond. « Si tu ne me laisses pas, c'est moi qui m'en irai ! » cracha-t-elle furieuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu t'en prennes à moi comme ça ! » s'énerva Draco.

« Et j'ai besoin d'avoir de bonnes raisons depuis quand ! » fit-elle en se levant. « T'inquiète pas Dray, tu ne m'as rien fait ! Tu peux te rassurer, t'as rien à te reprocher. »

Son ton laissait pourtant sous-entendre tout le contraire. Elle commençait à s'en aller mais Draco la rattrapa plus durement

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ton attitude ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

« C'est simple. » souffla-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. « Je ne veux plus être ton amie. C'est fini ! J'en ai soupé de tes grands airs. »

Pansy se débattit un peu plus mais Draco ne relâcha pas sa prise et elle abandonna essoufflée en baissant la tête, honteuse que quelqu'un puisse voir ses larmes.

« Tu te calmes maintenant ! » ordonna le Serpentard plus doucement, en l'attirant contre lui pour que la jeune fille dissimule l'objet de sa honte, en l'entourant de ses bras et de sa cape pour lui donner un peu de chaleur. « Tu te calmes et tu m'expliques ce que tu as. »

Draco sentit Pansy se tendre et se crisper à son contact, puis il sentit les bras de la jeune fille l'enserrer timidement dans son dos sous sa chaude cape. Il la sentit se détendre et enfin se laisser aller contre lui, soupirer et trembler sous ses sanglots. Le jeune homme passait doucement sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille pour l'apaiser, il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes mais rien n'y faisait, rien ne semblait la consoler.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie ? » murmura-t-il tendrement au creux de son oreille. « Tu peux tout me dire, non ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors là… tu es tout ce que tu veux mais tu n'es pas du tout mon meilleur ami. » murmura la voix rauque de Pansy, encore embrumée de larmes.

« Tu me connais mieux que personne et je te connais mieux que… »

« Alors si tu me connais, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

« Là, en ce moment par exemple… Pourquoi tu me serres dans tes bras ? »

« Je… Je veux que tu te sentes mieux, Pansy. »

« Et comment crois-tu que je vais me sentir quand tu vas t'en aller pour rejoindre les bras d'un autre - d'un mec - de Potter que tu aimes ! » Draco entendit un autre sanglot. « Pourquoi je continuerais à être une bonne copine alors que je n'ai plus aucun espoir ? »

« Je… » commença Draco en fronçant les sourcils douloureusement, cherchant ses mots avec difficulté pour ne pas faire encore plus de dégâts dans le cœur de son amie. « Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, Pansy. Ne crois pas que je fais semblant de ne rien voir, seulement je ne voulais pas répondre à tes attentes. Tu as bien vu comment je traitais les filles avec qui je sortais, tu as bien vu que pour moi ce n'était que des passades qui ne duraient même pas une semaine. Et tu as bien vu comment j'étais avec toi, années après années. Tu es une véritable amie, tu es une amie d'enfance qui m'est précieuse. Je t'aime et tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu sais que j'apprécie ton caractère, ton intelligence et que je te trouve superbe. Mais… »

« Mais ça ne te suffit pas… » acheva Pansy.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Au contraire, c'est juste que tu me combles parfaitement en tant qu'amie. Je sais que j'aurais pu sortir avec toi à tout moment, mais je me connais aussi et je pense que ça aurait tout gâché entre nous. Je sais ce qui est précieux et je n'allais pas gâcher ça… »

« Et bien, on dirait que ça revient au même… » fit Pansy avec un rire un peu hystérique. Elle continua sur un ton qu'elle voulait ferme mais qui n'était que tremblements et trémolos acerbes. « Parce que j'ai pris une décision. Je ne veux plus être ton amie et si je ne peux pas être aimée vraiment de toi, je ne vais pas rester dans tes jambes à crever en te regardant en chérir un autre que tu disais être ton ennemi. Si je veux te sortir de ma tête, il faut bien que je prenne des mesures radicales, Dray. Il le faut… »

Pansy se détacha du corps chaud de Draco et cette fois-ci, il ne la retint pas. Avec un soupir, elle essaya d'humer encore un peu de son odeur pour essayer de le garder un peu en elle. Mais surtout, elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Elle adorait les yeux de Draco, ce gris orageux, ce bleu glacé, et parfois - mais en des occasions extrêmement rares – ce violine si pâle, annonciateur de crises de nerfs particulièrement violentes. Elle aimait ses yeux à tel point qu'elle savait que si elle plongeait en eux une seule fraction de seconde, elle ne pourrait plus se dégager d'eux et elle se sentirait perdue, noyée, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en lâcher la bave tellement elle les trouvait magnifiques.

Elle aimait tout en lui, son physique, son charisme, si tranchant. Sa verve, sa mauvaise foi, son côté mauvais garçon. Elle aimait les défauts comme les qualités, elle l'aimait comme on vénérait… sans bornes, sans conditions…

Mais elle voulait changer cela… elle ne savait pas comment faire, parce qu'elle sentait que son amour était viscéral, ancré au plus profond d'elle. Et que… peut-être elle serait plus heureuse en bavant sur lui de loin, en tant qu'amie, qu'en se faisant violence pour aller voir ailleurs.

C'était tellement injuste… Tellement injuste que son seul véritable désir soit inaccessible et un allumeur de première par-dessus le marché.

« Draco ? » demanda-t-elle la voix cassée. Malheureuse à en crever.

« Oui ? » répondit le Serpentard blond qui n'en menait pas large lui non plus.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais, ne serait-ce que… me… m'embrasser ? Juste une fois, tu comprends ? Juste une seule fois… »

« Je… Je ne peux pas. » tenta Draco sur un ton implorant.

« S'il te plaît. » souffla Pansy en fermant complètement les yeux. « Embrasse-moi comme tu embrasserais Potter… Juste une fois… C'est la dernière chose que je te réclame. »

Draco fit glisser ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Pansy et attira son visage à lui. Il avait fermé les yeux très fort et il pencha tendrement son visage sur la jeune fille pour l'embrasser. Un baiser timide, crispé, douloureux.

Il la sentit secouer la tête négativement alors il entrouvrit sa bouche et lui donna un baiser passionné, un de ses baisers qu'il n'avait donné qu'à une seule personne. Il avait envie de pleurer et son baiser se fit plus sauvage, il sentit Pansy gémir contre lui et il la lâcha brusquement en détournant le regard.

Le jeune homme regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'aurait jamais du embrasser Pansy. Ne venait-il pas à l'instant faire ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais donner à la brune ? Un geste de trop, un espoir à lui donner…

Une raison de regretter…

Draco avait peur de lire dans ses yeux ce que son baiser avait pu provoquer en elle… Il avait imaginé que c'était Harry, il s'était dit que… C'était pire.

Il lui avait fait goûté ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais, ce qu'elle ne pouvait même pas espérer obtenir.

Car elle n'était pas Harry.

Il entendit des bruits de pas crissant dans la neige, Pansy s'en allait.

Son esprit refit surface quand un bruit insolite se fit entendre : des battements d'ailes d'oiseau trop distincts, trop proches de lui pour paraître anodins.

Il souleva son regard sur les traces de pas dans la neige et les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent simplement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, sachant ce qu'il allait y trouver.

La silhouette d'un petit rapace brun qui montait vers le ciel.

Une bouffée de fierté envahit son cœur avant d'être immédiatement submergée par une douleur poignante lorsqu'il eut réalisé ce que cela signifiait.

Pansy ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle n'avait plus peur de voler au grand air librement. Elle était devenue un véritable animagus à présent, et elle ne le lui avait même pas dit…

**Oo0o0oO**

Harry était dans son dortoir, recroquevillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le visage collé pensivement contre la vitre, observant le parc.

Il regardait un petit rapace décrire de larges et lentes circonvolutions au-dessus de la forêt interdite.

_Je me demande ce que fait Draco_, pensa-t-il, soupirant et resserrant ses bras contre lui.

**Oo0o0oO**

Draco restait adossé contre la pierre.

Il n'était pas encore rentré dans la chaleur du château, il ne se pensait pas encore prêt à rabattre sur son visage son précieux masque de Serpentard froid.

De fines larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Décidément, ces temps-ci… il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son assiette. Tout le temps nerveux, aux bords de la crise de larmes… sans cesse.

Il se demandait comment allait son père. Il n'osait pas encore aller lui rendre visite et puis Rogue devait sans doute s'occuper de lui mieux qu'il ne l'aurait fait.

Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Pansy : _pourvu qu'elle redescende avant de perdre ses forces et de reprendre forme humaine. Pourvu que je ne lui ai pas fait de mal… Pas plus qu'elle n'en avait déjà… _

**Oo0o0oO**

Blaise tenait tendrement son petit Theo tout contre lui. Il caressait sa peau nue, il respiraitson parfum ambré. Il passait sa main dans son dos et dans ses cheveux, doucement.

Il était parfaitement… divinement bien.

En fait… il ne pouvait pas avoir personne plus heureuse que lui en ce monde lorsqu'il tenait le petit corps fin de Theo nu contre le sien.

D'autant plus que ces instants lui apparaissaient si fragiles… aussi fragile que semblait l'être son Theo.

Il n'était pas dupe… Il était un Serpentard, lui aussi, et la naïveté ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts.

Il était au contraire très conscient de la situation, peut-être même plus conscient que Draco lui-même ne l'était.

La guerre était à leur porte… imminente.

Beaucoup allait mourir… certainement parmi eux…

Et s'il était certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il ne tenait pas à voir mourir Theo, quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne le verrait pas mourir. Jamais.

Le reste importait peu finalement…

Puisqu'il avait prit sa décision, il y a si longtemps. Il fallait qu'il s'y tienne.

En attendant, il pressait Theo un peu plus contre lui.**

* * *

**

_**A suivre…**_**

* * *

****NDA:**

* * *

Salut, salut les gens ! Est-ce que ça va ? Ce chapitre était hyper dur à écrire! C'est normal, un POV de Theo, c'est la galère, je vous l'assure, mais, heureusement , quelqu'un m'a énormément beaucoup aidé ! Clôtho, merci infiniment à toi. Grâce à ta superbe personne, Theo est absolument magnifique ! Bien mieux que ce que je voulais en faire ! 

Je suis absolument navré du terrible retard de deux mois pour cette fic – tant, vous ne vous rappelez même plus de l'histoire. Malheureusement, j'ai eut des gros problèmes de bêtas, sniouf. Maintenant, c'est phaine, ma bêta (et aussi Ishtar, mais pas sur celle-là). Merci bicoup phaine, donc, et t'as vu, cette fois ci, pas de majuscule.

J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre, même s'il est loin d'être tout beau, tout rose. Le baiser de Pansy et Draco m'a été inspiré par le tome 5 de Thorgal, _Au-delà des ombres_. J'adore cette BD mais je pense sans trop m'avancer que quasiment personne ne doit la lire. Et j'adore ce chapitre, surtout à partir du POV de Theo.

Je vous embrasse, et n'oubliez pas, j'attends avec ferveur vos critiques pour avancer au mieux dans l'histoire. Je vous réponds par le nouveau systeme.

Gros bisous!

**Levia**

**Ps :** Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais dans ce chapitre, le titre recommence à prendre de son sens. Si si, je vous l'assure. Quand Draco dit à Pansy qu'il pourra toujours ramener Harry s'il part trop loin dans un délire magique. Oui, pour le moment ça vous semble obscur, mais je tenais à vous le dire. Voilà, c'est dit… hum… Bon ben je vous laisse, mdr.

**PPs :** C'est re-moi!Une coupine à moi se lance sur FF, elle est toute nouvelle d'hier et elle s'appelle Nadejda. Allez lire son petit début de fic, _Le Rêve Familier__, siouplaît. C'est un Drarry. Elle écrit vraiment très bien et en plus elle a un style et des idées qui changent un peu de ce qu'on voit trop souvent. Merci pour elle._

**Bisous !**


	20. La colère sourde des Serpentards

**Rappelle-toi**

**

* * *

Auteur : **Leviathoune 

**Bêta : **Sinelune et Black Sharne. Merci beaucoup les filles !

**Résumé :** Harry et Ron ont découvert, dans les archives de la Gazette du Sorcier, le sombre passé de Theodore Nott. Pas aussi sombre - toutefois - que ses pensées.

Pansy ne veux plus jouer le jeux de la simple camarade à présent qu'elle a abandonné tout espoir. C'est la perte d'une amie précieuse pour Draco.

La guerre se fait de plus en plus envahissante, tout comme les pouvoirs de Harry qui tendent vers l'incontrôlable.

C'est la joie, quoi !

**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : La colère sourde des Serpentards.**

* * *

Ce soir-là, au dîner, Harry fut confronté à une situation tout à fait inédite. Draco n'était nulle part en vue, encore moins à la tête de sa clique d'amis. 

Et d'ailleurs, les Serpentards avaient l'air passablement renfrognés de là où il les observait.

Certes, Crabbe avait toujours eu une expression fortement butée, mais cela n'avait jamais été le cas de Zabini d'habitude toujours joyeux ou de Nott qui semblait actuellementatterré.

Parfois des regards de haine convergeaient vers lui mais, la plupart du temps, les verts et argent fixaient une tout autre direction.

Harry remarqua que Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des élèves alentour regardaient également vers ce même point.

Il tourna la tête, et découvrit la scène qui mettait les Serpentards si en colère.

A la table des Poufsouffles, Pansy Parkinson était assise entre deux garçons bien connus : le préfet de Serdaigle, Michael Corner, et le préfet de Poufsouffle, Ernie MacMillan.

La jeune fille souriait de toutes ses dents et les deux garçons semblaient aussi enthousiastes l'un que l'autre et en plein dans une discussion qui semblait passionnante. Pansy riait en posant sa main sur le bras d'un des préfets en secouant ses boucles brunes sous le regard médusé des Poufsouffles - surtout de la gente féminine jaune, noir et jalouse. 

« Depuis quand un Serpentard mange à une autre table que celle de sa maison ? » demanda Harry interloqué. « Je rêve ou quoi ? »

« Et moi, alors ? » gémit Ron. « Je suis moins intéressant qu'un Poufsouffle ? Je suis préfet aussi ! »

Hermione ne sembla même pas relever la pique et le rouquin soupira, désabusé.

« Draco n'est pas là, Pansy n'est pas pendue à son bras mais en train de flirter avec deux autres préfets et les Serpentards frisent la catatonies tellement ça les enrage… » énuméra Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose ? » marmonna Harry avec un air boudeur. « Je vois juste qu'elle a fini par comprendre que y'avait pas moyen avec Draco et elle va gratter l'amitié ailleurs. C'est tout et c'est parfait comme ça. » 

« Tu es de mauvaise foi, Harry. Si Draco n'est pas là, c'est peut être qu'il y a un problème. » clôtura Hermione, sûr d'elle.

« Tu n'en sais rien de toute façon. » grogna-t-il, exaspéré. « Arrête de faire comme si tu étais dans la tête de chacun, parce que tu ne sais sûrement pas ce que pense Draco en ce moment ! Il est peut être simplement absent parce qu'il est avec son père ! »

Hermione bouda dans son coin. Ron tenta de la consoler mais la jeune fille n'était pas décidée à se faire câliner si facilement.

Harry, tout comme les Serpentards, continua à observer le petit manège de Parkinson avec les deux préfets.

Quand le repas prit fin, elle quitta la grande salle sans même un regard pour ses amis qui se renfrognèrent un peu plus – si cela était possible.

« Bon… » commença Harry. « Apparemment, Parkinson ne viendra pas au cours de ce soir. »

Hermione, à qui Ron donnait des cuillerées de tarte au citron meringué, acquiesça et mangea la bouchée que lui tendait son petit copain.

Harry se demanda si un jour il pourrait faire ce genre de mièvrerie, débile mais tellement adorable, avec Draco devant une foule anonyme. Il en doutait fortement et même si cela se passait en privé. Le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air d'être de ce genre-là. Pourtant Harry pensait en son for intérieur qu'il se pourrait bien que lui en soit.

« Il faut qu'on se prépare pour le cours de l'AD. » fit Harry en se levant de table. « Vous me rejoignez dans la salle commune, je file me changer. » 

Hermione hocha distraitement de la tête pendant que Ron picorait délicatement avec sa bouche les quelques miettes qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Harry soupira et laissa ses deux meilleurs amis à leurs occupations. Il se demandait où pouvait bien être Draco. Qu'il soit dans l'appartement carcéral de son père lui semblait peu probable. Le blond lui avait semblé faire comme un blocage face à l'apparence de son paternel. Il n'avait même pas vraiment voulu lui expliquer, il ne voulait plus parler de ça. Comme si, une fois le devoir accompli, il voulait se sortir son existence de la tête. Harry se demandait lui ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Lucius Malfoy. Il aurait bien aimé le voir, lui aussi. Oh, pas avec Draco. C'était hors de question. Mais en cachette ? 

Une idée fleurit dans son esprit depuis longtemps rodé par ce genre de coup tordu. Il courut jusqu'à son dortoir, se jeta à genoux près de son lit et tira vers lui son balai empaqueté.

Il empoigna l'objet et le déballa de son tissu protecteur en vitesse. Puis, il se couvrit de sa cape la plus chaude, mit la carte du maraudeur dans sa poche et se précipita vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Neville entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là et ne fut même pas surpris par son attitude.

« Je fermerai la fenêtre derrière toi. » fit le garçon. « Tape pour que je te réouvre. »

« Heu… oui. » bredouilla Harry, content qu'on ne lui pose pas plus de question.

Il sauta dans le vide et se redressa rapidement, son balai entre ses jambes. Il fonça vers le sommet d'une haute tour crénelé recouvert de neige, sortit de sa poche la carte du maraudeur et exécuta le rituel habituel pour actionner la magie du vieux parchemin.

Lorsqu'il eut repéré le petit nom de Lucius Malfoy sur la carte, il se mit à foncer sur son balai vers une autre tour en comptant les fenêtres pour se positionner au bon étage. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la carte en comparant la position de son propre nom avec celui du père de Draco et vola un peu plus loin, vers une autre fenêtre.

Le choc fut terrible lorsque, à travers la vitre, il vit, en face de lui, l'image altérée de Lucius Malfoy. Son cœur s'emballa si fort, il avait la nette sensation de faire quelque chose de mal, de très mal, et d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

En effet, Lucius Malfoy l'avait parfaitement vu, ses yeux bleu gris - comme ceux de Draco - s'étaient agrandis de stupeur. Il avait posé sa longue main pâle et fine - mais un bien plus grande que celle de Draco - contre la vitre et s'était approché pour mieux le dévisager à son tour.

L'instant sembla se figer et ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient ne serait-ce que battre des paupières. Harry détaillait avec intérêt tous ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin chez cet homme à Draco. Même s'il leur trouva beaucoup de similitudes, il fut plus que content de dénicher quelques différences.

Non, Draco n'avait pas été fait dans le moule exact de celui de son père, comme il le pensait autrefois. Cela n'était que des traits physiques. Même si Draco avait été l'exact clone de Lucius Malfoy, en plus jeune, il lui serait resté sa personnalité. Toutefois, cela rassurait pas mal Harry.

Enfin, le Gryffondor s'enfuit vers sa tour. Il toqua à la fenêtre et Neville se leva de son lit pour lui ouvrir.

« Et bien ! T'es rapide pour t'envoyer en l'air ! » s'amusa le garçon.

« Haha ! Très drôle ! » ironisa Harry en sautant légèrement en bas de la fenêtre – il trouvait ça pourtant vraiment amusant.

Il s'allongea sur son lit en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu de Lucius Malfoy.

Il n'y avait rien qui clochait physiquement, l'homme ne semblait pas avoir été mutilé ou blessé durant sa période carcérale à Azkaban. Il semblait même avoir pu conserver sa longue chevelure et il était à présent habillé dans une tenue plus que correcte pour un prisonnier. Quant à ce qu'il avait vu de son appartement, ça avait l'air plutôt chouette pour une cellule.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être devenu fou non plus. Il lui avait même semblé que Lucius Malfoy avait perdu toute expression arrogante ou haineuse. Il avait simplement paru surpris puis curieux puis… … … puis vaguement inexpressif.

Etait-ce cela qui dérangeait tant Draco ? Que son père soit devenu si calme, posé, blasé, si peu réactif ? Si indifférent ?

Il était vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait sérieusement, ce n'était pas une absence d'expression qui aurait dû succéder à la surprise sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy. Il avait été la cause de son emprisonnement et, logiquement, il aurait dû se trouver face à un visage haineux plein de rage et de rancœur et non à ces yeux là, trop pâles, trop calmes.

Harry commençait à percevoir l'ampleur du problème lorsque Ron entra dans le dortoir joyeusement.

« Ben alors Harry ? Tu te changes pas ? Tu vas pas rester en uniformes pour voir ta blondinette quand même ! »

« Oh ça va ! De toute façon, quoique je mette, je m'habille toujours comme une merde pour Draco. » grogna Harry en cherchant tout de même quelque chose de mettable dans son armoire.

**OoOoO**

La jeune fille était venue des centaines de fois devant cette porte. Sa fonction de préfète l'avait amené à user et abuser de son statut. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'homme qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, son directeur de maison.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment songé pouvoir être un jour préfète. Souvent, elle se demandait si elle n'occupait pas ce poste à cause du peu de filles allant à Serpentard.

Elle se rappelait de sa première nuit passée à Poudlard. A cette époque, il y avait bien eu quatre petites filles comme elle dans leur dortoir. Pourtant cela n'avait pas duré plus de deux nuits.

Hélèna Ramos avait passé des heures entières à pleurer et à gémir. Elle était terrorisée d'avoir été envoyée par le choipeau dans cette maison honnie par ses parents. Elle ne pensait qu'à la correction qu'elle recevrait de la part de son père. Père qui était venu le lendemain faire un scandale monstre auprès du directeur.

Dumbledore n'avait cédé en rien. Depuis des siècles, le choipeau répartissait et il était impossible de revenir sur une telle décision.

Pansy avait souvent pensé que ce système des maisons n'était qu'une vaste hypocrisie.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir exactement cinq garçons et cinq filles pour chaque maison. Il ne pouvait y avoir exactement quarante nouveaux enfants sorciers année après année. Parfois, il y en avait plus, souvent il y en avait moins. Et cette année-là, la cession penchait vers le moins. Normal, étant donné l'époque où ils avaient été conçus… Les années suivantes étaient nettement mieux fournies.

A Serpentard, il n'y avait donc eu cette année-là que quatre filles, trois garçons à Poufsouffle et chez les Serdaigles, ils étaient huit en tout, quatre et quatre. Evidemment, Gryffondor, la maison favorite de tous et depuis toujours était, comme par hasard, la plus remplie.

Donc, elle en déduisait que le choipeau répartissait les élèves simplement le plus équitablement possible, point ! Si une vingtaine d'élèves étaient de gentils bambins, ils n'iraient pas tous forcement à Poufsouffle pour autant.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé être spécialement rusée ou ambitieuse, par contre ses parents voulaient pour elle qu'elle possède toutes ses _qualités_ et, comme par hasard encore une fois, son sang pur et le passé de sa famille coulant dans ses veines l'avaient emmenée ici, à Serpentard. Comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses finalement.

Mais qu'elle ait été une petite fille relativement désobéissante et casse-pieds ne montrait en rien qu'elle était maligne, roublarde, etc… Et c'était pareil pour Vincent et Gregory, surtout Gregory, car si Vincent était aussi renfermé et bougon qu'un vieux molosse aigri, Gregory par contre était un exemple de bonne humeur qui collait bien peu à l'image des cachots sordides de Serpentard. Et leur dévotion pour Draco et leur groupe tenait franchement du code d'honneur chevaleresque. Elle les aimait…

Peut être que le choipeau répartissait en fonction des affinités, finalement. Cela aurait été moins hypocrite de dire les choses ainsi.

Elle avait toujours ressenti un profond sentiment d'injustice, mais il n'était pas dirigé vers sa maison, plutôt vers la façon dont les gens les percevaient elle et les autres. Et finalement, elle avait été façonnée par la force des choses et elle était devenue une Serpentarde, une _vrai_… Et elle supposait que cela était le cas pour tous, toutes maisons confondues.

Hélène Ramos avait été enlevée presque immédiatement de Serpentard – donc de Poudlard – et, des années plus tard, lorsque Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était _officiellement_ revenu, Silice Amber avait aussi été retirée de l'école par ses parents. Pansy avait pleuré de rage ce jour-là, Silice avait été sa meilleure amie, la seule. Et elle allait rester avec, pour seule compagnie de chambrée, cette rabat-joie de Millicent Bulstrode! Elle aimait bien Milli mais elle n'avait jamais été du genre à parler de mecs, de maquillage, de fringues et de ce genre de conneries. Milli n'avait de féminin que son opulente poitrine, point !

En cette période, quelques autres élèves étaient partis, de toutes les cessions confondues, mais il n'y avait que dans le dortoir de Pansy où il ne restait plus que deux malheureuses élèves.

Ses parents étaient le genre de sangs-purs ayant fricoté par le passé avec les mages noirs. Ils savaient très bien que leur fille était bien plus en sécurité à Poudlard que nulle part ailleurs.

Quant à Milicent, ses parents étaient des Moldus avec des ennuis financiers par-dessus la tête et une nombreuse marmaille à nourrir. Aussi, sa place à Poudlard était on ne peut plus rêvée et d'ailleurs, Mili ne les avaient, sans doute, même pas mis au courant de ce qui se tramait dans le monde sorcier – c'était bien son genre, en tout cas.

Un jour, Pansy avait fait part de ses craintes à ses amis. Oh, pas à Draco bien sûr. Elle ne lui confiait que peu de choses sur elle. Le garçon lui aurait ri au nez en lui assenant un retentissant : « Et depuis quand ta vie m'intéresse-t-elle ? ». Elle exagérait, mais elle était dans une période où elle voyait Draco de façon très peu nuancée. Pour l'heure, il était complètement immergé dans la catégorie _gros connard de base_.

Donc, un jour Pansy s'était confiée à Vincent et Grégory. A eux, elle leur disaient tout. Normal, ces deux-là étaient depuis toujours dans la catégorie _sexuellement inoffensif. _Vouer un culte à Draco Malfoy n'avait pas que des désagréments car jamais aucun Serpentard n'avait osé lui faire des avances, ni aucun mec tout court d'ailleurs. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle sortait avec Dray depuis sa quatrième année, pff…

Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, elle en avait été ravie. Mais à présent les choses avaient bien changé.

Donc, à Greg et Vince, elle leur avait dit, ce jour-là, à quel point elle craignait d'avoir été choisie par défaut pour son poste de préfète.

Ils l'avaient rassuré à leur manière. Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Granger et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais devenir préfète en chef, puisque ce serait Draco qui le serait. Mais que, sinon, à part ça, elle faisait une préfète absolument parfaite.

Mais quel tact ! Elle avait boudé longtemps après cela et enlevé bon nombre de points aux autres maisons pour se défouler.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait été une préfète plutôt active. Et donc, elle connaissait bien cette porte devant laquelle elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis presque une demi heure. Elle y avait emmené bon nombre de garnements. 

Pourtant, à présent, elle hésitait à taper à cette porte. Ce qu'elle avait à dire lui faisait peur, elle n'avait pas encore assez de courage.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque Draco arriva enfin dans la salle sur demande, tout le monde était déjà là, assis sur des poufs et des canapés, et l'attendaient. Tout le monde… sauf Pansy.

Dès le premier coup d'œil, il su que les Serpentards étaient en rogne contre lui.

Ils ne le montreraient pas, évidemment… pas tout de suite. Ils ne feraient jamais ça devant les autres. Mais cela se voyait dans leurs manières de se tenir, dans leurs expressions.

Greg et Vince se soutenaient, en retrait, dos à dos l'un à l'autre, les bras croisés sur leurs poitrines, les sourcils froncés, évitant soigneusement son regard. Blaise tenait dans ses bras le petit Theo, l'ignorant complètement. Theodore le regardait avec des yeux attristés et c'était bien pire que s'ils avaient été lourds de reproche. Seul Millicent le fusillait vraiment d'un regard noir – aussi noir que ces yeux bleus le permettaient.

« Il manque Parkinson. » remarqua Hermione. « Elle n'était pas avec toi ? »

Draco soupira. Mais qui espérait-elle tromper avec ses questions innocentes ?

« Elle ne viendra pas. » assena-t-il fermement.

Beaucoup le regardait sans comprendre.

« Mais pourquoi ? » couina Aeris Fairygine pendant que sa sœur Sylphine se retournait brusquement vers Draco. Les jumelles de Serdaigle s'étaient prises d'affection pour la préfète de Serpentard qui leur avait appris pas mal de sorts.

Harry aussi le regardait bizarrement, comme s'il se doutait vaguement de quelque chose.

« L'explication ne vous regarde tout simplement pas. » continua Draco en dévisageant particulièrement Harry. « Commençons l'entraînement, plutôt. Ce sont les derniers que nous donnons, alors ne perdons plus de temps. » termina-t-il en regardant les membres de l'AD un à un et, notamment, Harry et Hermione.

**OoOoO**

Le cours se passa à peu près comme tous les autres auparavant.

Les Serpentards alliés aux Gryffondors enseignaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient à l'équipe de jeunes sorciers.

Draco et Vincent entraînaient plus particulièrement Harry. Et comme à chaque fois, le pouvoir du Gryffondor augmentait d'une manière alarmante. Il apprenait chaque sort avant même qu'on lui en fasse la description. Parfois, et cela frisait la science-fiction, il semblait lire directement dans les esprits des Serpentards pour comprendre leur technique.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se mettait dans cet état, il devenait comme ivre de magie. Il était alors capable de faire des choses étonnantes. Comme pratiquer l'Occlumencie tel un maître. Il pouvait lire dans les esprits naturellement et bloquer le sien comme si… il n'avait plus d'esprit…

Comme la précédente fois, et les fois d'avant, les membres de l'ordre s'arrêtèrent bien vite pour contempler le monstre de puissance qu'était devenu Harry à l'œuvre.

Il était si magnifique, si éthéré et à la fois inébranlable. Il était effrayant mais il paraissait tellement ubiquiste, il envahissait littéralement la salle de son aura.

La magie irradiait de lui, visible, palpable, lourde, capiteuse, respirable…

Il suffisait de le regarder pour devenir à son tour confiant à l'extrême, ivre de magie.

Comme devenu fou, il invectivait les autres à venir l'affronter. Il se moquait d'eux et les provoquait.

Gregory se joignit à ses amis, mais cela était loin d'être suffisant et Harry riait tant il était facile de repousser leurs attaques.

Et il en réclamait toujours plus ! Cela ne semblait jamais suffisant, il paraissait même frustré.

« Même tous ensemble contre moi, vous n'êtes pas de taille. » Et il riait, il s'esclaffait tandis que Blaise se joignit de la partie avec une Hermione craintive.

Ron se rallia également à eux, enthousiaste, et bientôt tout l'ordre s'était placé en cercle autour de Harry en envoyant des sorts sur lui.

Ce n'était pas un combat. Pas du tout.

Chacun lançait ses sorts les plus puissants et Harry testait un nouveau sortilège qu'il semblait venir d'inventer.

Un professeur ou même une personne sensée rester extérieure à la scène les aurait pris pour des fous. Le jeu semblait bien trop dangereux. Pourtant plus aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment conscient, personne n'envisageait seulement l'éventualité que Harry pouvait être blessé et mourir sous leurs sorts. Pas même Hermione, Ron ou Draco.

Harry arrêta sa danse et ses rires pour mettre en application une idée qui venait d'effleurer son esprit étrange. Il leva les mains à hauteur de sa poitrine, semblant enserrer quelque chose. C'était comme s'il tenait une sorte de ballon énorme et invisible. Un ballon qui grossissait et manquait de lui échapper.

Sauf que… au lieu d'une balle… entre ses mains se formait une boule d'énergie crépitante.

Chaque sort qui était prononcé par les membres de l'AD fusait vers lui puis était dévié par une force émanant de lui et alimentait cette espèce de sphère qu'il maintenait magiquement entre ses mains.

Si elle avait d'abord eut la taille d'un souaffle, à présent, elle devait bien faire deux bons mètres de diamètre.

Harry la maintenait en l'air sans effort, comme si elle reposait sur un seul de ces doigts – ou plutôt, à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son index.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêtés ? » demanda-t-il, contrarié, tandis que tous regardaient la scène presque religieusement.

« Harry ? » risqua Hermione, tentant de se sortir de sa fascination. «Tu comptes en faire quoi maintenant? »

Harry était envoûté par sa propre puissance mais il n'était pas le seul. Tous regardaient la boule de magie, amalgame de sorts de magie noire ou blanche qui s'entremêlaient dans d'hypnotiques contorsions, parcourue d'éclairs multicolores grésillants et jetant des reflets de lumière aqueuse sur le sol, les visages et les murs.

« Harry ? » demanda Draco. « Est ce que tu arriverais à… l'absorber ? »

« C'est facile. » fit le Gryffondor d'une voix lointaine venant de son état hypnotique. Il écarta les doigts et plaça ses mains en coupe sous la sphère. Elle sembla se liquéfier et être aspirée par ses mains. Elle diminua puis disparut totalement en quelques secondes.

Il n'y avait plus de lumière, plus de bruit, plus rien. Juste Harry, debout. Encore plongé dans son état de torpeur étrange.

Draco se dirigea vers lui et, sans hésiter, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

Harry reprit conscience aussitôt et rendit étreinte et baiser au Serpentard.

C'était la première fois que tous dans la salle les voyaient aussi démonstratifs et certains furent stupéfaits, voir contrariés, par la vue des deux garçons en train de s'embrasser passionnément – Theo et Blaise ne s'embrassaient quasiment jamais, ils ne faisaient que se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre : le charme était rompu.

« Bon sang Harry, c'était fabuleux ce que tu as fait ! » gémissait Draco contre la bouche du Gryffondor. Il se saisit de ses cheveux et le recula un peu pour lui parler. Il venait de poser son front contre le sien, ils se regardaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et Harry était un peu essoufflé mais ravi de tant d'attention de la part du Serpentard. « C'était mythique… légendaire ! »

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser mais Ron les interrompit en arrachant Harry des bras de Drago en le serrant contre lui à son tour, les larmes aux yeux.

« Harry… Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de si beau. » murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se détacher trop ému sous le regard choqué de Hermione qui se disait qu'il y avait décidément quelque chose d'étrange là-dessous et qu'elle ferait bien mieux de filer à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur ce phénomène.

Peu à peu, la salle sur demande s'emplit d'un brouhaha intense et tous se jetaient sur Harry pour lui faire des tapes dans le dos, le caresser comme une relique, lui dire ô combien il avait été merveilleux, incroyable…

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux avec son air gêné et modeste. En fait, il était tout bonnement ennuyé : il ne se rappelait strictement de rien, ou presque.

Tout était confus, comme s'il avait été spectateur d'un rêve flou. Il ne se rappelait que de la magie et du bonheur de se sentir vraiment libre.

Oh bien sûr, il se souvenait parfaitement de la voix de Draco, de sa bouche qui l'embrassait et le complimentait, de ses bras qui l'enlaçaient… et d'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que le cours se termine le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il se retrouve enfin en tête-à-tête avec le Serpentard.

Harry était tellement en manque d'affection qu'il pensa pendant un bon moment à laisser là ses amis s'occuper des jeunes recrues pour entraîner Draco à sa suite, dans un couloir sombre et désert pour le câliner amoureusement.

Heureusement, cela se passa à peu près selon ses volontés. Le petit quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez les Serpentards influa grandement sur la soirée et rapidement le cours toucha à sa fin. S'il avait vaguement remarqué que Draco était quelque peu fatigué et abattu, il était indéniable que Crabbe était sur les nerfs. Il s'était complètement déchaîné sur lui, tout à l'heure. Il lui avait jeté sort sur sort, ça il s'en souvenait encore. Il les avait tous repoussés, la magie l'avait envahi, et à partir de cet instant il ne se souvenait plus vraiment…

Et maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, tous les verts et argent – mis à part Theodore Nott - semblaient avoir une beuglante coincée dans la gorge et passaient leur énervement sur les membres de l'AD.

La fin du cours fut donc un soulagement pour tous et, sans demander leur reste, les élèves s'enfuirent vers leur dortoir respectif.

Il ne restait plus que les Serpentards qui semblaient impatients que Harry et ses amis s'en aillent. Hermione et Ron ne cherchèrent même pas à comprendre et quittèrent la salle en faisant signe à Harry de les suivre.

Le Survivant était bien contrarié. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre SON Serpentard personnel sous le bras et s'enfuir loin de la salle sur demande. Mais c'est lorsque Goyle lui lança un regard noir, un regard qui signalait clairement : « Tu es de trop, casse toi ! » qu'il comprit que c'était contre Draco que ses amis en avait.

Cela le choqua tellement qu'il ne bougea pas et que Crabbe le poussa quasiment vers la porte avec ses mains énormes – c'était bien simple, seul Hagrid avait des mains plus grosses que ça.

« C'est bon, Harry. Si tu veux, attends-moi. On n'en a pas pour longtemps. » lui dit Draco sans se tourner vers lui.

Harry quitta la salle en soupirant.

_Merlin, Draco se faire engueuler par ses sbires ! La situation est surréaliste !_ se dit Harry en se calant contre une fenêtre en ogive non loin du mur dissimulant la salle sur demande.

**OoOoO**

Draco se tenait fièrement devant ses amis. Il les toisait et les défiait de le rabrouer.

Pourtant, ils étaient bien trop furieux pour se sentir intimidés.

« T'as merdé, Malfoy. » commença Gregory.

« Sur toute la ligne. » grogna Vincent.

« Ah oui ! Vous ne savez même pas de quoi vous parlez ! » s'emporta Draco, directement.

« On s'en branle du pourquoi du comment ! » attaqua Blaise. « Seul le résultat compte, n'est ce pas ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'elle est en train de faire en ce moment même ! »

Millicent était appuyée contre un mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, son regard bleu acide et parfaitement meurtrier braqué sur lui.

« Non, je n'en sais rien. » avoua Draco. « Mais à vous écouter, on dirait qu'elle est en haut de la tour d'astronomie à deux doigts de s'y jeter ! Vous la sous-estimez si vous la croyez capable de faire ce genre de conneries ! »

« Tu crois ça ? » articula froidement Vincent. « C'est pourtant quelque chose de bien plus dangereux qu'elle s'apprête à faire ! Juste pour te le faire payer en te faisant culpabiliser à mort. »

« Et rien ne la fera revenir sur sa parole. » soupira Theo tristement. « Elle nous l'a dit tout à l'heure. Elle nous a dit qu'à moins de lui jeter des sorts d'attaches jusqu'à ce que les temps se calment, rien ne l'en empêcherait. »

« Et tu sais bien à quel point elle peut être une petite salope teigneuse quand elle s'y met ! » grogna Mili.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle a dit ces conneries simplement pour vous effrayer et que vous m'en vouliez ensuite. Que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse ! »

« A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà être dans le bureau de Rogue à lui proposer ses services. » poursuivit Theo, calmement.

Draco éclata de rire.

« Et alors ! Qu'est-ce que Rogue en à faire des services d'une étudiante à la con ! »

« Peut-être qu'il n'a aucune utilité de l'étudiante… » murmura Theo – il était le seul à pouvoir parler tant les autres s'étouffaient de rage. « … mais de l'animagus, de l'animal capable de voler tout en étant doué de pensée… lui, il se pourrait bien qu'ils en aient besoin. »

« Non… » murmura Draco soudainement inquiet. « Ils ne feraient pas ça. Elle est trop jeune pour qu'ils l'utilisent. »

« Ils t'ont bien utilisé toi ! Ils utilisent bien Potter depuis toujours ! Pourquoi pas elle ? » se lamenta Gregory.

« Et si elle mourait… Draco, et si elle mourait à cause de cela ? » souffla Vincent de façon presque inaudible.

Draco le dévisagea horrifié.

_Alors… ce serait entièrement de ma faute. Cette garce l'a fait exprès… pour me le faire payer_, se dit-il.

**OoOoO**

Dans le bureau de Severus Rogue, Pansy Parkinson, venait de faire un discours qui – bien que fort joliment développé – n'arrivait pas à convaincre outre mesure son directeur de maison de la prendre au sérieux. Aussi, venait-elle de se transformer sous sa forme animagus.

Le petit rapace se tenait tout en griffes et en plumes sur le dossier de la chaise en face du bureau et lança un cri aiguë pour défier l'homme de trouver à redire sur un sujet, quel qu'il fut.

« Un faucon… » murmura le professeur de potion après un long silence. « Je vous félicite Miss Parkinson, c'est un assez noble animal et très pratique. Vous pouvez vous retransformer, j'ai des questions à vous poser. »

**OoOoO**

Harry vit Draco sortir en trombe de la salle sur demande et partir en courant. Il le suivit en le houspillant.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est bon Harry ! Plus tard ! Tu vois bien que j'ai pas le temps là ! »

Autant parler à un sourd, Harry continua à suivre le Serpentard comme son ombre.

« Je peux savoir où on va comme ça, au moins ? » demanda-t-il, essoufflé, entre deux foulées.

« On va chez ce pourri de Rogue ! » hurla Draco.

_Houla…_

Harry se la ferma pendant tout le reste du trajet.

**OoOoO**

« Oui. » acquiesça Pansy. « Je peux maintenir la transformation des heures durant et je sais utiliser les courants ascendants pour voler en m'économisant. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai plus rien à apprendre, mais je maîtrise plutôt bien ma transformation. »

Rogue l'observait de façon soutenue, cherchant à la percer à jour. Son menton reposait sur ses doigts emmêlés et ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux.

Il était effrayant mais la préfète avait l'habitude de ce genre d'examen.

« Tout cela me semble fort intéressant mais, animagus faucon ou pas, vous ne nous serez d'aucune utilité si votre volonté et votre détermination fléchissaient. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre votre soudaine motivation. »

Pansy allait répondre la tirade exacte qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt dans la journée lorsque Draco fit irruption dans le bureau de Rogue.

Il semblait furieux, il était décoiffé et essoufflé mais malgré cela il n'avait pas perdu sa langue.

« Professeur Rogue. Vous ne pouvez pas donner foi à ce qu'elle a bien pu vous dire ! » commença-t-il en montrant Pansy du doigt.

« Draco, on frappe avant d'entrer. » grogna le directeur de maison de Serpentard. « Serait-ce de tant traîner avec Potter qui vous donne ce genre de mauvaise habitude ? »

Draco rougit et Pansy eut un sourire mauvais mais il ne se laissa pas décontenancer pour autant.

« Il y a à peine moins d'un mois, elle n'osait pas voler au grand air ! Elle tenait des transformations d'une demi-heure à peine. Et vous voudriez lui faire confiance pour des missions ? »

Rogue se tourna vers Pansy en soulevant un sourcil dubitatif. Evidemment, elle avait négligé certains détails.

« C'est vrai. » commença-t-elle. « Il y a moins d'un mois, j'avais peur de voler car je ne tenais pas très longtemps mes transformations. Mais maintenant je pourrais tenir des jours et des jours sans redevenir normale ! »

Elle fusilla Draco du regard et il le lui rendit bien.

« Je suis sûr que c'est faux. Personne ne peut faire autant de progrès si rapidement sans que ses camarades ne le remarquent. » la rabroua Draco. « Et Merlin sait que nous sommes observateurs à Serpentard ! »

« Je ne suis pas Potter, je peux progresser sans mettre tout le monde magique au courant ! » s'impatienta-t-elle. « Il me semble qu'à Serpentard, on peut aussi posséder la discrétion comme qualité ! »

« Ça suffit ! » tonna Rogue. « Sortez tout les deux ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! »

Draco sourit hargneusement à son tour à Pansy et ils sortirent du bureau dans un calme apparent absolument polaire.

Lorsque Pansy eut fermé la porte, elle fit quelques pas pour s'en éloigner. Elle vit Harry qui attendait Draco appuyé contre un mur et elle le fusilla du regard. Elle continua à marcher jusqu'à être suffisamment loin du bureau de Rogue puis fit volte face brusquement

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » gronda-t-elle, menaçante, face à Draco.

« Pansy, si tu m'en veux, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à moi et… » commença Draco.

Elle lui décocha une gifle monumentale qui laissa Harry et Draco avec des yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes.

« Un peu comme ça ? » minauda la jeune fille en défiant Harry de dire quoi que ce soit.

Draco se frotta la joue, les sourcils froncés de contrariété.

« _Malfoy_… C'est toi qui nous a tous fait entrer si activement dans cette guerre en définitive. Ne fais pas l'hypocrite en voulant m'empêcher de… _voler de mes propres ailes_. » Elle mima le geste de voler avec une expression méprisante.

« Non ! Tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir ! » assena Draco en la menaçant du doigt – il n'avait pas du tout aimé qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille. « Dans le cercle de pierre, même en plein cœur de l'apocalypse, nous aurions été en sécurité ! Et tu le sais parfaitement ! »

Pansy haussa des épaules.

« Bien sûr que non ! Si les forces de Tu-Sais-Qui sont au-delà de tout, elles pourront facilement reprendre StoneHenge et tous vous abattre. »

Draco s'apprêta à dire quelque chose puis il se tut. Il hésita et se reprit : « C'est vrai. Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas à une gamine de ton genre qu'on va confier le rôle de compter un troupeau de Mangemorts ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Les crois-tu capables de ne pas utiliser un atout s'ils en ont un en poche ? » susurra Pansy. « Tu sais bien que les animaux sont des êtres passe-partout. Même Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut pas se méfier de toutes les corneilles, de tous les rats et charognards qu'il entraîne dans son sillage de mort. »

« Peut-être bien ! Mais de toute façon, je t'ai grillé sur ce coup là. Rogue ne te fera plus confiance ! Il sait que tu fais ça pour te venger de moi. Il a compris ! » harangua Dray en l'attrapant par les épaules, lui faisant presque mal. « Alors tu arrêter de faire ta mijaurée et… »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! Je saurai bien me montrer suffisamment motivée ! » cria Pansy en donnant une tape dans le bras de Draco pour se dégager.

Sur ses paroles, la jeune fille leur tourna le dos et partit vivement vers son dortoir dans les cachots.

Draco resta longtemps les bras ballants à contempler l'endroit où son amie avait disparu. Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre de ne plus avoir aucune autorité sur elle.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry vient l'enlacer doucement par derrière. Il se glissa devant lui et lui caressa la joue.

« Woa, elle n'y est pas allé de main morte. » bougonna-t-il en constatant la rougeur en forme de main sur la joue de son petit ami. « Elle fait ça… parce que… parce que toi et moi, on… »

Draco acquiesça tristement.

« Et si elle veut prendre des risques… » reprit Harry. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est juste pour te faire de la peine ? A toi et aux autres ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils étaient si énervés… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Hermione ou Ron décidaient de faire cavalier seul. »

« Je ne sais pas trop si elle fait ça seulement pour nous mettre en rage… » avoua Draco penaud au bout d'un moment. « C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle a dit et ça fonctionne très bien. »

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et blottit son visage dans son cou.

« Tout cela me fatigue… » soupira-t-il.

« Tu… Tu ne vas pas me laisser ? » implora Harry doucement.

« Tu dis ça dans quel sens ? » demanda Draco doucement. Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il poursuivit : « J'ai mal agi envers l'éthique Serpentaresque, j'ai bafoué mes propres règles. J'ai quasiment détruit notre groupe en me la coulant douce avec toi pendant des heures et des heures. J'ai trahi la confiance de certains de mes amis en tombant amoureux de toi. Toi, qu'ils pensaient être mon ennemi juré parce que je le leur rabâchais à longueur de journée. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Pansy et elle ne veut même plus traîner avec les autres maintenant. Je les ai délaissés par amour pour toi, j'ai changé par amour pour toi. Pansy a raison : si je les ai impliqués dans cette merde, où je me targuais de ne pas vouloir prendre parti, c'est… pour toi. C'est atroce, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu penses que je pourrais te laisser, Harry ? Mais tu ne comprends pas… je suis accro à toi. »

Harry, à ses mots, le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

« Pardon. » murmura-t-il.

« C'est pas ta faute. » lui répondit Draco contre son cou en lui caressant le dos doucement. « Et c'est la faute de personne. C'est comme ça, c'est tout… »

**OoOoO**

Les deux garçons restèrent longtemps encore enlacés l'un contre l'autre, comme cela, au beau milieu du couloir.

Miss Teigne vint les déranger en miaulant lamentablement de sa voix rauque et Draco entraîna Harry à sa suite vers sa chambre de préfet.

**OoOoO**

Cette nuit-là, ils ne firent pas l'amour tant ils étaient épuisés physiquement et émotionnellement.

Ils restèrent simplement accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant toute la nuit, lovés comme deux petits animaux en quête de chaleur et de tendresse.

L'un blond blanc, l'autre brun… ils ne semblaient plus faire qu'un.

**_

* * *

A suivre…_

* * *

NDA :** J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire sur cette fic, cette fois ci. C'est un peu un chapitre de transition et il me semble trop fragmentaire. J'espère toutefois que l'histoire avance suffisamment à votre goût et qu'elle vous plait toujours autant. Les choses sérieuses se profilent de plus en plus à l'horizon. Toutefois, il reste encore une dizaine de chapitres environ, je pense. C'est fic est donc loin d'être fini ! Cela vous convient-il ? 

Je vous fais de gros bisous et fonce écrire la suite de Chimeria Obsessionnal, vous savez ma co-écriture avec mon copain, la fic où Harry découvre les secrets d'un Draco complètement pervers et obnubilé par sa personne.

Alors bisous !

Levia.


	21. Mise en garde

**Rappelle-toi**

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêta : **phaine, Sinelune et Black Sharne.

**Résumé : **La guerre se fait de plus en plus proche. Les pouvoirs de Harry tendent vers l'incontrôlable. Les Serpentards en veulent à Draco depuis que leur groupe se disjoint. Pansy veut absolument mettre ses capacités d'Animagus plus à profit.

**Chapitre 21 : Mise en garde…**

Le Maître de Potion était plus qu'agacé.

Depuis près de quatre jours, la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de le suivre pour lui faire entendre raison et il détestait avoir à agir autoritairementenvers les élèves de sa propre maison. En général, il n'avait pas à le faire, mais là…

« Miss Parkinson, je crois savoir que vous avez cours immédiatement. Je vous prie donc de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas subir mon courroux. »

« Professeur, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. » tenta-t-elle. « Je me moque bien des cours ou d'être Préfète actuellement, comprenez-vous ? »

« Cela suffit ! » rugit-il en se redressant brusquement et en tapant du plat de la main sur la table. « Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote aveuglée ! A votre âge, seuls les cours comptent et l'on tire grande fierté d'être Préfète ! Il n'y a pas à tergiverser là-dessus !»

Pansy avait sursauté sur le coup, mais elle se reprit immédiatement.

« Justement, non ! Dans notre situation actuelle, un affrontement mortel est inévitable, cela ne sert à rien de se voiler la face. Poudlard risque d'être attaquée à tout moment ! »

« Sornette ! Poudlard est imprenable ! »

« Vous ne pensez pas réellement ce que vous dites ! Poudlard a toujours été mise en danger par divers ennemis depuis sa création etaujourd'hui plus encore ! »

« Une élève de votre pauvre envergure ne nous est d'aucune utilité ! Filez en cours immédiatement et ne me parlez plus de cela ! » tempêta l'homme en noir.

« Non, non et NON! C'est ce que je voudrais vous faire comprendre ! Je peux vraiment vous être utile ! Je sais que personne n'a pu estimer les forces du Seigneur des ténèbres mais moi je pourrais le faire si facilement en étant un animal ! »

« Par Salazar, croyez-vous vraiment être le seul animagus de toute l'Angleterre ! »

« Le seul animagus capable de voler à des centaines de mètres de haut tout en ayant une vue de rapace, certainement ! »

« Vous n'avez pas le mental pour ce genre de mission ! C'est non ! Et c'est inutile de… »

« Vous vous trompez ! Et c'est pour cela que je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez ! Je sais comment vous donner preuve de ma bonne foi et de mes capacités ! Ecoutez-moi simplement, ou bien j'irai me faire entendre auprès de notre cher Directeur. Je suis certaine qu'il fera beaucoup moins de chichis que vous ! »

« Petite impertinente insupportable ! Dites ce que vous avez à dire, qu'on en finisse ! » explosa Rogue.

Pansy sortit rapidement de sa poche deux objets identiques, deux sortes de bagues très simples en terre cuite avec des symboles gravés sommairement.

« Qu'est-ce cela ? » demanda le professeur en cachant sa curiosité.

« Ce sont des anneaux que j'ai fabriqué rapidement. Ils sont liés : si l'un se brise, l'autre aussi subira le même sort. Je voudrais me transformer en rapace et que vous me mettiez l'une de ses bagues à l'une de mes pattes. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » grogna l'homme d'une voix acerbe.

« Vous verrez ainsi que je suis parfaitement capable de tenir des jours durant ma transformation ! »

« Et après ? Cela ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela, au final… »

« Ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai découvert une autre de mes capacités en devenant un oiseau!Je peux sentir les gens et les lieux, j'ai une sorte d'instinct quand je deviens un rapace. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Vous n'avez qu'à me donner une lettre, pour n'importe qui de votre connaissance, je suis certaine de savoir où il habite en étant un oiseau. Même s'il vità l'autre bout de la terre, je suis certaine de la lui porter! Vous comprenez ? Je pense que je peux trouver n'importe qui ! A la différence que… je reste une humaine, et moi, contrairement à un hibou, je saurai vous dire où se trouve telle ou telle personne ! »

Pansy haletait tant elle était à cran. Si après ça son Directeur de Maison persistait à l'envoyer paître, il n'y aurait définitivement plus d'espoir d'être prise au sérieux – contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle doutait que Dumbledore l'écoute plus que ça.

Heureusement, l'homme resta coi quelques instants. Il se rassit et se calma tout en réfléchissant.

« Êtes-vous vraiment certaine de ce que vous avancez ? C'est un don qui est connu des livres, mais personne depuis longtemps n'a témoigné de telle capacité. »

« Je sais, les gens pensent que c'est une légende. Mais personne depuis longtemps n'a été un animagus rapace, également. Vous n'avez qu'à me tester ! » le défia la jeune fille en croisant les bras. « Cela ne marche que quand je suis un oiseau, mais… après, quand je me retransforme en humaine, je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti, je me souviens du lieu. Je peux même lire les panneaux en étant un oiseau. Ça se passe comme ça, c'est tout. »

« Bon… Très bien. Je consens à vous faire passer une sorte de test. Je rajouterai simplement un émetteur à ces sortes de bagues. Comme cela, si vous échouez, je saurai où vous êtes. »

« Je n'échouerai pas ! Jamais elles ne se briseront ! » fit-elle en montrant les objets du doigt.

Severus souleva un sourcil dubitatif et prit l'une des deux bagues dans sa main. Il la serra si fort qu'un craquement retentit dans le creux de son poing et sur la table, là où était posé l'autre anneau.

« Je ne vous ai pas menti. » fit remarquer inutilement la Préfète arrogante tandis que le professeur lançait un sort de réparation sur les anneaux magiques. Il jeta ensuite le sort de détection et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

« Quand voulez-vous commencer ce fameux test ? » demanda-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se doute déjà la réponse.

« Tout de suite ! Vous trouverez bien une excuse pour justifier mon absence en cours ! » s'écria la jeune fille, soudainement excitée. Elle se transforma en faucon sans entendre et Severus Rogue roula des yeux exaspérés.

« Reprenez forme humaine et asseyez-vous. » ordonna-t-il en désignant une chaise. « Vous me faites penser à une Gryffondor avec vos façons ! »

Pansy s'ébroua, courroucée et fit gonfler ses plumes, elle se retransforma en humaine et s'assit en rougissant de honte. Elle lissa la jupe de son uniforme et remit ses cheveux en place pour se redonner contenance.

L'homme attrapa un parchemin et griffonna quelques mots rapidement. Il le plia, le glissa dans une enveloppe, inscrivit un nom et tendit la lettre à la jeune fille qui la prit.

« Horace Slughorne ? » lut-elle. « C'est un ancien professeurs de potions, c'est cela ? Je peux vous assurer que je ne sais pas où il habite… pour le moment. Mais, pour vous en assurer, vous pouvez me faire boire du veritaserum et… »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. » la coupa Rogue. « Personne ne sait où habite ce vieil homme pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il change sans arrêt de lieu pour éviter les Mangemorts. Je lui écris régulièrement, il ne sera aucunement surpris de recevoir du courrier de ma part sur un sujet quelconque. C'est le test idéal. »

Pansy acquiesça en tenant la lettre dans ses mains.

« Est-ce que je peux me transformer à présent ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

Severus acquiesça et même pas deux secondes plus tard un petit rapace se posait sur son bureau en tenant la lettre dans son bec courbé et acéré. L'homme ajusta la bague à une patte et accrocha la lettre à l'autre. Il glissa l'anneau restant dans sa poche et fit signe à Pansy de grimper sur son avant bras.

« Je vous prierai de bien vouloir desserrer vos serres. » gronda-t-il.

Seul un petit cri aigu lui répondit.

Ils sortirent du bureau et l'homme monta au raie de chaussé et trouva enfin une fenêtre quelconque. Il l'ouvrit et laissa le petit rapace brun s'envoler.

Il regarda le petit point noir de l'oiseau disparaître par delà l'horizon de la forêt interdite et referma la fenêtre en soupirant.

« Et soyez prudente surtout… » chuchota-t-il de façon quasi-inaudible.

Il avait des tonnes de copies à raturer à l'encre rouge mais il ne sentait plus vraiment en état. Il prit le chemin qui menait vers la cellule de Lucius Malfoy.

**OoOoO**

En cours d'Histoire, Gregory inscrivit un message sur un bout de parchemin et le passa à Vincent.

_Pansy est restée avec Rogue après le cours de potion._

Vincent lut le billet et regarda son ami avec un air indéfinissable. Il inscrivit à son tour :

_Elle a dû finalement réussir à le convaincre…_

Les deux garçons firent tourner le message à la ronde. Milicent se sortit de sa torpeur exprès pour le lire, elle darda ses yeux bleus acides sur le mot et replongea aussitôt dans son sommeil, apparemment sans s'en soucier – ce que tout le monde savait faux. Blaise et Theodore n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, ils savaient déjà.

Draco resta une minute entière à bloquer sur le petit message. Il le froissa dans sa mains et fit mine lui aussi que cela l'indifférait parfaitement et que le cours était bien plus digne d'intérêt.

Harry lui aussi avait remarqué l'absence de la Serpentarde. Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Il voyait bien qu'ils étaient tous affectés par cela, même s'ils tentaient de sauver les apparences et de paraître soudés et inébranlables. S'ils l'avaient jamais été, ils ne l'étaient plus vraiment.

Il avait déduit il y avait quelques temps déjà que les Serpentards avaient développé un instinct grégaire plutôt impressionnant. De l'extérieur, ils ne semblaient pas être des amis, mais simplement une meute de brutes. Tous ensembles pour être plus forts, tous ensembles pour en imposer, impressionner. Toujours, toujours ensembles…

Mais cet aspect de leurs personnes n'étaient pas qu'une protection face au reste de l'école, leur manière de se protéger… plutôt efficace, d'ailleurs.

Non… l'ennui, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas qu'une simple meute de loups. Ils étaient véritablement des amis qui souffraient de voir leur clan et leur unité apparemment parfaite voler en éclat.

Harry jalousait les liens que Draco avait avec eux. Il aurait préféré que Crabbe et Goyle ne soient que de vulgaires gorilles stupides, que Pansy ne soient qu'une simple potiche juste digne de pouffer aux blagues du blond, même Zabini, Nott et Bulstrode, il aurait préféré que ce ne soient que des figurants obscurs.

Mais il n'en était rien…

Même s'ils ne le montraient pas, tous s'aimaient au-delà de l'amitié.

Draco souffrait en silence, et ses amis aussi.

Ils semblaient tous connectés ! Cela le faisait profondément chier que d'un seul regard Crabbe et Goyle passent des messages complexe à Draco et comprennent des choses que lui ne percevait que diffusément.

Oui… l'ennui, c'est qu'en les regardant, il voyait que lui était totalement exclu d'un pan entier de la vie du blond. En les observant, il voyait à quel point ils étaient différents et combien il le connaissait peu.

Voilà pourquoi il était jaloux – surtout que Draco ne lui avait jamais paru particulièrement jalouser Ron ou Hermione outre mesure. Alors que lui…

_Rah, quelle connasse cette Pansy !_ pensa-t-il, rageusement en se disant qu'il vaudrait beaucoup mieux pour lui que son petit copain ne sache jamais qu'il souhaitait que sa meilleure amie reste le plus loin possible de lui.

**OoOoO**

Lucius Malfoy était droit et élégamment habillé.

Depuis une semaine, il reprenait goût à se vêtir des costumes nobles qui emplissaient son armoire. Il s'asseyait des heures au coin du feu de cheminée et savourait la sensation chaleureuse tout en lisant un livre. Il prenait des potions pour se fortifier et il se forçait à se nourrir un peu plus chaque jour - de toute façon, Severus Rogue y veillait.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas perdu son absence totale d'expression et cela commençait à agacer royalement le maître des potions.

« Lucius, tu m'exaspères ! Cesse donc de rester planté devant cette fenêtre et viens un peu. Tu pourrais faire plus d'efforts et me faciliter la tache. Meubler une conversation inexistante n'est pas ma tasse de thé ! » grogna l'homme à la longue chevelure noire.

Le blond sourit mais ne se détourna pas pour autant de la fenêtre. Au contraire, il sembla devenir encore plus songeur.

Severus Rogue se leva du fauteuil en soupirant et vint se placer à ses côtés, les mains dans le dos, il se mit à darderson regard abyssalsur le parc de l'école. Il avait neigé cette nuit encore et Poudlard ne cessait de ressembler à une carte postale de Noël.

« Lucius… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as… » murmura le directeur de Serpentard.

Le silence se prolongea après cette phrase prononcée sans une once de faiblesse ou de pitié.

« Je suis devenu une sorte d'énigme que tu aimes tant, un mystère que tu tentes de résoudre ? » demanda le blond en ramenant sa tresse sur le devant de sa poitrine pour jouer avec le bout méché et les pans du ruban noir.

« Ne t'envoie pas tant de fleurs. Tu n'es pas si mystérieux. Tu ne l'as jamais été. »

Lucius rit encore en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Son visage se fit plus souriant et paradoxalement plus impénétrable.

« Toi, tu es le mystère incarné, Severus… »

« Ne m'insulte pas. » plaisanta le professeur.

« Tu n'aimes pas enseigner, tu exècres les enfants, tu abhorres être régi par des règles de communauté et, pourtant, tu es là. Depuis tant d'années, toujours plus arrogant, froid et méticuleux. Est-ce là ta botte secrète pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ? Comment peux-tu avoir tant de courage, de volonté alors que tu ne vis que pour toi, et encore – tu te détestes. Tu n'as aucun soutien, aucune attache – à part si tu veux que j'inclue Dumbledore dans l'alchimie ? »

« C'est en effet un soutien conséquent. Il est le seul à véritablement avoir confiance en moi. » avoua Rogue sombrement. Il n'aimait pas tellement la tournure de la conversation, mais il était trop rare que Lucius parle, alors il n'allait pas faire le difficile.

« Hum… Comment peut-il avoir confiance en toi ? » se demandait le blond pour lui-même.

« Honnêtement, je ne le sais pas vraiment moi-même. Je suppose que c'est parce que c'est nécessaire. » répondit l'autre, taciturne.

« Le vieux fou jouerait donc à quitte ou double. » s'amusa Lucius Malfoy.

« Evidemment ! Puisqu'il a foi en Potter ! » répondit Rogue sur le même ton.

« Ah ! Le fameux Potter ! Sais-tu qu'il est venu ici ? » Le Malfoy montra la fenêtre du doigt avant de reprendre : « Sur un balai de course flamboyant, les cheveux dans le vent. J'ai eut l'impression de revenir vingt ans en arrière et d'être observé par James Potter. »

« Cela m'arrive régulièrement… » grogna Severus. « Heureusement qu'il a ses foutus yeux verts. »

« Draco… sais-tu que, depuis sa toute première année, il n'a pas cessé une seule fois de me rabâcher aux oreilles durant ses vacances combien ce Potter était insupportable, détestable et j'en passe ? »

Severus rit doucement.

« Evidemment que je le sais, je les ai vu tous les jours depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans Poudlard. Ils s'affrontaient, s'insultaient, se jaugeaient, méprisants, arrogants... De véritable petits ennemis jurés dans toutes leurs splendeurs. »

« Et à présent, mon fils s'est allié aux sangs de bourbe, aux traîtres à leur sang et à son pire ennemi… Et tout cela pourquoi ? » Il se fit hésitant et Rogue leva les yeux au plafond sans rien dire. « Par amour ? Pour… pour Potter ! »

Severus ne le contredit pas. Il se mit à regarder son ami en essayant de voir s'il prenait mal ce constat mais, comme à son habitude, Lucius était redevenu inexpressif.

« Cela t'ennuie-t-il ? »

Le blond haussa des épaules.

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'en sois ravi… C'est un peu comme si je tombais subitement amoureux d'Arthur Weasley. Merlin, quelle horreur ! » Rogue éclata de rire et Lucius reprit : « Dans une autre vie, j'aurais pu le renier, m'insurger, le faire plier sous mon courroux… Lui assener des : UN MALFOY SE DOIT DE… ah… etc, etc… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais regarde-moi. Je ne suis plus un Malfoy moi-même. _Un Malfoy se doit de_ _protéger sa fortune, Stonehenge et sa famille_. J'ai tout perdu, je me suis laissé embringuer dans un plan foireux où il est question de vider Stonehenge de sa magie, ma famille est en grave danger de mort et c'est en grande partie par ma faute. »

« Tout le monde est en danger de mort. » constata Rogue.

« J'ai une part si énorme de responsabilité qu'elle est irréparable, tout comme toi. Vold… … … Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait simplement resté Tom Jedusor sans nous qui l'avons suivi, qui l'avons aimé... »

« C'est pourtant réparable. Ce qui a été fait peut être défait. »

« Comment as-tu pu le trahir, et si jeune ? L'envie de le faire, je le conçois tout à fait, tu sais très bien que n'importe lequel d'entre nous effleure l'idée de le voir mort, de l'abandonner. Mais l'acte, maintenant qu'il est revenu, m'est insupportable, je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Tu le connais tellement mieux que moi, que quiconque… Est-ce que tu as entrevu une seule de ses faiblesses ? »

L'autre homme ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'observer l'extérieur ivoirin.

« Pour ma part, je ne vois qu'étalage de puissance gigantesque et destructrice. Un esprit génial, rongé par la folie. Un être malade qui ne peut mourir. Il ne le peut pas ! J'en suis intimement persuadé. Vous pouvez tenter de détruire son corps, il reviendra dans dix ans, dans quinze ans, toujours plus fort. Son âme perdure comme un fantôme, sa puissance reste, sa volonté se corse. »

« Lucius, tu affabules… » fit Severus gentiment. « Ni Dieu, ni Diable. Rien n'est immortel sur cette terre. Et une âme, si puissante et noire soit-elle, peut être annihilée par la mort. Les choses sont ainsi faites. »

Le blond secoua la tête négativement.

« Je crois bien que c'est toi qui délire, Severus. Tu sais aussi bien que moi tout ce qu'il a fait pour se préserver de la mort. Non, rien ne peut le tuer. Rien. Comment peux-tu avoir ne serait-ce qu'un espoir ? Tu l'as toi même aidé, nous l'avons tous aidé. Et puis… nous le sentons… »

En disant cela, les deux hommes passèrent de concert la main sur la marque des ténèbres sur leurs bras gauches.

Lucius se tourna vers l'autre homme et rit.

« Tu vois donc encore de quoi je parle. »

« Bien sûr, je sais bien. Ne crois pas que je me voile la face. Je le sens également… »

« Tu me rassures. »

Le blond sourit un peu plus avant de reprendre : « Pas même Dumbledore, lui qui semble tout savoir, ne peut envisager cette sensation. Tu lui en as parlé ? De ce que tu as ressenti cette année là, lorsque la marque devenait de plus en plus vibrante ? De ce que tu as enduré quand tu n'as pas immédiatement transplané auprès de lui quand il nous a rappelé ? »

L'homme en noir remonta sa manche et détailla son tatouage comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il en traça les contours noirs et regarda le serpent se tortiller doucement sur son avant bras.

« J'ai tenté de le faire, du moins. Je crois qu'il a vaguement compris mais je pense qu'il doit se leurrer et penser que c'est une sorte de drogue magique qui nous maintient enrôlé en son pouvoir. »

« Il n'aurait pas complètement tord. Mais… »

« Mais, c'est bien plus que ça… » acheva Rogue. « Dumbledore pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est qu'un homme, un homme simplement. »

« Il est fou. » souffla Lucius en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ou il est génial. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi l'attirer en ouvrant en grand les vannes de Stonehenge peut défaire quoi qu ce soit. Quelques soient les forces que vous réuniraient pour l'accueillir, il sera plus fort, à lui tout seul. »

« Non, je ne crois pas. La magie… Le destin… Je n'en sais trop rien. Sauf qu'une très grande quantité de magie pure peut venir à bout de tant de pouvoir négatif. C'est une question de forces opposées qui s'annihilent. Simplement. »

« Cette vieille théorie, je n'y crois pas. Je ne crois en rien, Severus. Plus même en moi, à présent. Je voudrais vous aider pour Draco, pour Narcissa. Je le ferais parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Mais je te le dis : pour moi, nous sommes tous morts. Cela me pétrifie. Je me donne l'impression d'être un pantin brisé, n'importe quelle action que je voudrais entreprendre serait vouée à l'échec et à la mort. Quand je regarde ce paysage si beau, je ne vois que chaos et désolation. Je ne vois que la fin de tout, car rien ne l'arrêtera. »

L'homme blond porta sa main à son front et se lissa ses rides de contrariétés comme pour les effacer.

« Tu voulais que je te parle. Mais pour te dire quoi, au juste ? Tout ce que j'ai construit dans ma vie… Cela ne m'appartient plus. J'en ai été dépossédé, mais je m'en moque. Parce qu'au moment même où il est revenu… ma vie était finie. Au moment même où il est revenu, le monde était anéanti. »

« Allons… Cesse de te faire des idées si morbides. Un monde ne s'écroule pas si facilement. » tenta Rogue avec douceur.

« C'est inexorable. »

« Pense à ton fils ! »

« Je ne fais que ça ! »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

« Quand il est venu me délivrer, il m'a paru si différent de moi, si plein d'espoir. Et après, ici même… Il était si malheureux de me voir ainsi, l'exact contraire… Cela m'a soulevé le cœur. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens bien. » sourit l'autre homme. « Il ne faut pas s'étonner s'il ne vient pas te voir. Il doit percevoir que tu n'as aucune confiance en lui et il a honte. Il pense te décevoir. »

« Je ne suis pas déçu… bien au contraire. C'est moi qui me déçois. Ça ne devrait pas être son rôle de prendre de telle décision. Il ne devrait qu'avoir la vie devant lui… »

« Lucius, tu n'es pas si différent de ton fils. Puisque tu as choisi de faire ce qu'il te demandait par amour pour lui. »

« Oh, bien sûr. Mais… Mais moi je n'ai pas d'espoir, comprends-tu ? Oui, je l'aime, mais… » Lucius plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux en se les massant. Il paraissait crispé, désespéré, tout à coup. Une larme coula sur sa joue. « Severus… à chaque seconde… je le vois étendu mort dans ma tête… Je le vois avec toute sa force liée à sa jeunesse, à ses espérances en l'avenir, sa fougue… puis je le vois se faire tuer ! Cela m'est intolérable ! Comment ai-je pu commettre une telle erreur ? Je ne peux rien réparer, c'est comme si je l'avais tué moi-même. »

Rogue posa une main sur son épaule et murmura en se rapprochant de l'autre : « Même un être aussi proche de la perfection qu'un Malfoy peut faire des erreurs. Et puis, tu n'avais ni de gosse ni de femme, fut un temps. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

« Ah ! Ne me parle pas d'elle, surtout ne me parle pas d'elle. Ou sinon je… » Une autre larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre et encore une autre. Il devint furieux. « Tu vois ! Tu réclames que je te parle et puis je deviens encore plus misérable que je ne le suis déjà ! Tu devrais me laisser dans mon insignifiance, cela serait moins dur. Vous n'avez qu'à me sortir le jour J, point. Ne prend pas tant de peine à t'occuper de moi ! »

Le maître de potion fouilla dans ses poches et sortit une fiole.

« Tiens, bois ceci. Cela te fera du bien. »

Le blond attrapa le flacon et le brisa au sol.

« Merde avec tes potions ! Tout ne se résout pas en concoctant une infâme mixture dans un chaudron ! »

Severus hésita quelques secondes puis il glissa sa main dans le cou de Lucius et le rapprocha de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne pleure pas. Un être tel que toi ne devrait jamais pleurer. »

« Un être tel que moi ne devrait que vivre dans le bonheur et la luxure. » gronda Lucius.

« N'est-ce pas ce que souhaite tout un chacun ? »

« Oh, non. Toi, le bonheur ne t'irait pas. » plaisanta tristement le Malfoy.

« Que ferais-tu si je versais des larmes de désespoir devant toi ? »

« Je crois que je… que je serais tellement heurté, que je n'aurais plus qu'à me rouler en boule et attendre la mort, à même le sol. »

« Idiot. » rit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. « Pourtant tu m'as déjà surpris en train de pleurer… »

« C'était il y a longtemps. Et tu étais un si petit enfant. Tu n'avais même pas le nez cassé et recassé à l'époque. »

« Tu m'avais serré dans tes bras. »

« Tu veux en faire de même pour moi à présent ? » sourit Lucius.

« Cela te ferait-il du bien ? »

« Je n'ai… Je n'ai pas été touché par quelqu'un depuis… depuis… »

« Viens. » murmura Severus en souriant, comme pour se moquer.

Il pris Lucius dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le blond se tendit puis se laissa aller contre son épaule. Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Je craque… » chuchota-t-il. « Tu es un Legilimen accompli, vois donc directement dans mon esprit… »

Rogue cola son front contre celui du blond et Lucius fit couler les images d'horreurs qu'il avait dans la tête.

_Tu vois… tu vois…_

Et Severus vit bien mieux que jamais il n'avait vu en fouillant l'esprit de quiconque. Il vit comme s'il y était.

_Les deux hommes marchaient dans une plaine enneigée. Ils enjambaient des corps ensanglantés, tous morts. Des centaines, des milliers. Tous morts..._

_Severus se vit inanimé lui-même, le corps en sang, le regard vide. Mais Lucius le tira par la manche et lui montra du doigt un autre lieu._

_Plus loin dans la neige, un cercle de pierre. Ils s'approchèrent. Les roches friables tombaient en morceaux, en poussières et tachaient la neige déjà souillée._

_Au centre du cercle, il y avait trois corps inanimés vêtus de blanc, les cheveux blonds battus par le vent._

_Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps à regarder le trio, leurs longs cheveux blancs et noirs et les pans de leurs capes tout aussi contrastés ondulaient._

_Regarde… murmura le blond en montrant le ciel._

_Au-dessus d'eux, la voûte céleste était noire sans la moindre étoile, sans lune nilaplus faiblenuance nuageuse. Mais il s'y étendait une chose abominable. Une marque des ténèbres si gigantesques quelle ne semblait pas pouvoir être vue dans son ensemble._

_Le crâne ricanait doucement et chacune de ses dents étaient aussi grandes qu'un lac d'acide et la hampe du serpent était comme un ruban infini qui fouillait levide en claquant de ses mâchoires vaporeuses._

_Le vert âcre envahissait le ciel, puis le reste. La neige elle-même. Tout n'était que sang, lueur glauque et noir abyssal. Et cela s'étendait et recouvrait toute chose._

Severus coupa la vision en se détachant brusquement du corps efflanqué du Malfoy.

« Non… » murmura le blond en gardant les yeux fermés. « Non, je ne crois plus en rien. »

Le maître des potions recula et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il semblait un peu hagard, mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Tu aurais du être un artiste plutôt qu'un politicien véreux, Lucius. Tu as un sens inné de la mise en scène. Même ton désespoir, tu le sublimes avec éclat. C'était grandiose. »

« Et toi… tu es sarcastique parce que je t'ai touché… » Lucius se retourna vers l'homme en noir. « … droit au cœur. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Possible. Une chose est sûre, tu m'as enlevé l'envie de te serrer dans mes bras à tout jamais. »

Lucius roula des yeux et lui sourit de façon charmeuse en murmurant.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, c'est pour ça. »

Severus souleva un sourcil interrogatif et Lucius éclata de rire. Il se détacha enfin de sa fenêtre et s'assit dans un autre fauteuil.

« Et bien… qu'attends-tu pour faire apparaître de quoi boire un coup. Autant se saouler et profiter des bonnes choses de la vie. »

« Ce sont des propositions ? » demanda Severus avec un sourire en coin en faisant apparaîtreune bouteille dewhisky pur feu que Lucius s'empressa de faire couler dans deux grands verres.

« Qui sait… »

**OoOoO**

Quatre journées de plus passèrent.

Harry et Draco ne parlaient pas de Pansy qui avait bel et bien disparu. Si le blond savait quoi que ce soit, Harry ne cherchait pas à l'apprendre.

Ils se voyaient peu en journée, non seulement parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été question d'étaler leur relation au grand jour – même si tous savaient – mais aussi parce que Draco restait plus avec ses amis que les semaines précédentes. C'était comme si, sans faire usage de la parole, sans véritablement agir, il tentait de réparer quelque chose.

Harry ne fut plus témoin de la moindre tension entre eux mais il se demandait si le blond était véritablement parvenu à ses fins.

Il pensait que non.

Theodore et Blaise était souvent ensembles, dans un monde à eux. On aurait dit qu'autour d'eux, rien d'autre n'existait… ou plutôt le contraire, qu'ils étaient si cruellement conscient de tout perdre, qu'ils profitaient l'un de l'autre comme s'ils avaient trop peu de temps. Décidément, ce couple évoluait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce type de relation que Harry avait avec Draco. Non, ils n'étaient pas tout l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas fusionnels au point que ça endevienne malsain.

Milicent Bulstrode paraissait encore plus froide et absente depuis qu'elle était la seule fille de Serpentard de la cession finale. Greg et Vince la forçait quasiment à rester dans leurs girons, mais eux aussi semblaient plus taciturne, surtout Vincent qui, même s'il affichait une expression quasi-identique en permanence, était bien plus marquée ses dernières jours, plus malheureux et bougon.

Draco se tenait naturellement au milieu d'eux, droit et arrogant… simplement.

Quand le soir venait et qu'il quittait sa salle commune sous le lac pour faire sa ronde de Préfet en Chef, il finissait toujours par trouver son amant sur son chemin.

Alors enfin… ils laissaient libre cours à leurs sentiments. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en de longues étreintes. Ils s'embrassaient et se serraient si forts, comme pour s'imprimer l'autre sur la peau. Ils se murmuraient des choses au creux de l'oreille.

Puis toujours, Draco entraînait Harry vers sa chambre personnelle et le brun n'attendait que cet instant. Celui où le garçon qu'il aimait le faisait pénétrer dans son intimité. Il adorait ce qui s'en suivait ensuite. Que ce soit des discussions murmurées, des étreintes plus physiques ou encore des enlacements tendres avant de s'endormir.

Non, ce qu'il préférait le plus, c'était tout à la fois. Faire l'amour avec Draco, puis s'enlacer tendrement en discutant de choses et d'autres et enfin s'endormirent ensemble.

_Et plus tard ? Tu nous vois comment ?_

_Je nous vois toujours pareil… Juste comme ça… Dans un grand lit qui sent le sexe… Avec toi tout contre moi… Et tu me murmures à l'oreille comment se sont passés tes journées et je me moque de toi. Nous sommes insouciants._

_J'espère que tu ne te lasseras jamais de moi…_

_Et toi de moi._

_Cela m'étonnerait._

_J'espère…_

_Tu sens tellement bon._

_Je sens ton odeur._

_Ah… C'est pour ça…_

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, à la fin d'un cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall maintint Harry pour lui parler en aparté.

« Harry, vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines. Dumbledore a eut raison de vous laisser quelques temps pour vous reposer. Cela ne servait à rien de prendre des cours avec l'état d'épuisement dans le quel vous étiez, vous ne pouviez rien apprendre de vraiment intéressant. »

Harry sourit et répondit : « Si ce n'est l'endurance et la résistance à la douleur et à la fatigue. »

« Certes. Toutefois, je dois vous annoncer que vos entraînements reprendront avec plus de vigueurs encore qu'autrefois. »

Harry acquiesça. Il savait que cela devait arriver, on lui avait même laissé plus de temps qu'initialement prévu.

« Quand cela ? » demanda-t-il, résigné.

« Ce soir même, Harry. Vous sentez vous près à reprendre l'entraînement ? »

Le garçon baissa les yeux et répondit : « Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Je dois devenir plus fort. »

La Directrice de Maison acquiesça et lui fit signe de prendre congé.

**OoOoO**

Les Gryffondors mangeaient à leur table dans la grande salle. Harry venait de leur dire que ce soir il allait reprendre les cours intensifs avec les professeurs.

Un lourd silence pesant venait de s'installer tout à coup et plus personne ne mangeait.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas. « Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi. Avec les entraînements avec l'AD, je n'irai peut-être pas à l'infirmerie ce soir. »

Ron se pencha à l'oreille de Hermione et chuchota : « Il le fait exprès ? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ! » se crispa Harry tout de suite.

« Mais Harry… » tenta Ginny. « Tu n'iras plus à l'infirmerie, tu vas tous les y envoyer ! »

« Si tu ne les tues pas sans faire exprès. » termina Neville, craintivement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous dites ! » hallucina Harry.

« Tu ne parles pas de ça avec Malfoy ? » demanda Hermione, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« A quel propos ? Et de quoi vous parlez vous ! »

« Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait qu'on lui en parle ! » s'énerva Ron sur Hermione. « Comment tu as pu faire confiance à cette fouine ! Je le savais, je le savais ! »

Hermione roula des yeux, exaspéré et cracha presque : « Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il était vraiment le mieux placé pour en parler ! Et puis si tu le savais à ce point, tu avais tout ton temps pour en lui parler ! Tu as eut peur d'aborder le sujet, comme tout le monde ! »

Le Survivant commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Hermione se tourna vers lui avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui va annoncer une grande nouvelle douloureuse.

« Harry, tu n'as pas remarqué que pendant les cours de l'AD, tu perdais tout contrôle ? »

« Heu… Je ne me souviens plus bien de certains moments, mais sinon… »

« Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe pendant un de nos entraînements. Au début, pas grand-chose et tout est normal. Crabbe et Malfoy sont à deux contre toi et tu leurs lances des sorts de magie noire. »

« Là, je m'en souviens. » fit Harry tout content.

« Et puis ensuite, petit à petit, tu deviens de plus en plus anarchique, la magie t'échappe, ou te drogue, et tu deviens quelqu'un de complètement différent. »

« Un dément. » ajouta Ron avec de grand geste significatif.

« Un véritable canon ! » s'exclama Ginny tandis que Neville acquiesçait vigoureusement.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » fit Harry, abasourdi.

Ginny fut la plus prompte à répondre : « Et bien, tu bouges comme personne ne bouge, on dirait que tu voles ou que tu danses. »

« Que je danse… » répéta le brun médusé.

« Oui, mais c'est une manière de bouger presque animal. C'est aussi beau que de regarder une panthère, un loup ou un cerf. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Tes cheveux, ils ne sont plus ébouriffés, ils deviennent une flamme noire et tes yeux, ils luisent étrangement. Tu as toujours un sourire au lèvre, mais pas un sourire benêt, un sourire moqueur et absolument sûr de toi ! »

« Ça pour sourire, tu souris. Tu n'arrêtes pas de rire comme un malade dans ces moments-là. » fit Ron.

« Oui. » reprit Hermione. « Et tu en réclames toujours plus. Tu te moques de Malfoy, deCrabbe et de tout le monde. Tu essayes de nous énerver pour que nous t'attaquions en même temps et de toutes nos forces. Comme si tu voulais tester ta puissance. »

« Et ? » souffla Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Et puis ça marche. » murmura Hermione, honteuse. Ron aussi avait l'air penaud. « Je ne peux pas expliquer véritablement pourquoi nous avons fait ça mais la dernière fois, nous nous somme vraiment tous jetés sur toi. »

Harry parut véritablement choqué.

« Je crois que nous étions nous aussi drogués par la magie que tu dégageais parce que je me rappelle parfaitement que je n'avais absolument pas peur de te faire du mal, je pensais que l'on s'amusait. Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller… » murmura Hermione, tristement. « On a lancé tellement de sorts mortels sur toi. Je crois qu'à part un Avada Kedavra, tu as quasiment tout subit. »

Ron, Ginny et Neville acquiescèrent, tout aussi malheureux.

« On ne pensait pas te faire de mal Harry. »

« C'est vrai… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry fébrilement.

Ron reprit la parole : « C'était merveilleux, tu as tout repoussé avec une telle facilité que ça ne t'amusait plus du tout. Et alors tu as fait un truc incroyable, quelque chose d'impossible. Mais tu avais envie de te tester, alors tu l'as fait. C'était comme si tu y avais simplement pensé et qu'ensuite tu le réussissais vraiment ! C'était fabuleux ! »

« Mais j'ai fais quoi, au juste ? » s'emporta Harry.

« Un acte légendaire. » souffla Hermione. « Tu as attrapé tous les sorts en ton pouvoir et tu les a imbriqué dans une sphères tous ensembles. Ils ne s'annulaient pas, n'explosaient pas, ils tournaient simplement dans tes mains. Et nous on continuait à lancer des sortilèges sur toi alors que tu ne faisais même plus mine de te défendre. Ils glissaient autour de toi et venait alimenter la sphère. Et puis à un moment, je crois que j'ai réussi à me réveiller et je t'ai demandé ce que tu allais en faire. J'avais peur que ça ne t'échappe, que ça explose. Et c'est là que Malfoy a émis l'idée que tu l'absorbes en toi. Tu as répondu que c'était facile. Et tu as bu cette sphère de sorts de magie noire et blanche qui faisait deux mètres de diamètres! Par tes mains... »

« Et… Et après ? » osa demander Harry.

« Après, Malfoy t'a sauté dessus et t'a roulé la pelle du siècle. » se moqua Ron. « Et tu es revenu à toi immédiatement. Et on t'a tous sauté dessus nous aussi, parce que c'était trop trop beau ce que tu avais fait. »

Harry voyait une immense fierté dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas du tout d'avoir fait ce qui le rendait si fier. Il ressentit un malaise intense à cette constatation. Draco aussi avait été fier, tout le monde l'avait applaudi… Et il ne se souvenait de rien.

« La dernière fois aussi, c'était grâce à lui que tu es revenu. Et la fois d'avant également. » fit Hermione en le sortant de ses pensées. « Sauf que ce soir, il ne sera pas là. Imagine que tu te fasses posséder par ta surpuissance, imagine que tu ressortes de toi une telle sphère et que tu la projettes sur les professeurs. Tu vas tous les tuer sans même t'en rendre compte. »

« Je ne deviens… dément, que lorsque j'abuse de la magie noire, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Sur ce point j'hésite. » fit Hermione. « Peut être que ce n'est pas seulement la magie noire qui est en cause, peut être que c'est quelque chose d'autre. J'ai une théorie en fait. »

« Sa fameuse théorie. » soupira Ron.

« Et bien dites-là ! » s'énerva Harry. « Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé avant ! »

Hermione baissa les yeux et dit doucement : « Je pense que la magie noire a été une sorte de déclencheur. Et en fait, un blocage a été levé en toi. Et quand tu es dans une situation de combat, ou de danger, tu deviens… l'Elu. Peut importe que ce soit de la magie noire que tu utilises, cet état peut arriver même en n'utilisant que des sorts de magie blanche. Je pense que ça arrivera ce soir… »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça c'est déclenché avec la magie noire alors ? Pourquoi pas avant avec les cours avec les profs ? Ils étaient très durs, tu sais. » tenta Harry.

« Je sais, mais j'ai aussi une théorie sur ce point. » ajouta Hermione. « Je pense que tes pouvoirs, tout comme ton destin de sauveur, te viennent simplement parce que Voldemort t'a marqué. En mourant, la première fois, il t'a légué ses pouvoirs, comme la faculté de parler le fourchelangue. C'est pour ça que toi seul peux en venir à bout, parce que c'est en quelque sorte sa puissance que tu vas retourner contre lui. Et cette puissance est presque exclusivement maléfique. Alors, elle ne s'est révélée qu'en faisant de la magie noire de façon intensive, tu comprends ? »

« C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression de connaître tous ses sorts depuis longtemps. » fit pensivement Harry. Il frissonna. « Berk… J'ai la puissance de Voldemort en moi, j'espère qu'elle s'en ira si je réussis à le tuer. Hermione, si je comprends bien… j'ai Voldemort en… en moi ! »

« Sa puissance, je pense, oui. Mais tu ne l'as que lorsque tu deviens _l'Elu_. » fit Hermione, rassurante. « Là tout de suite, je suis sûre que tu serais incapable de créer cette sphère fabuleuse. Mais ce qui me fait peur, c'est quand tu deviens comme ça, tu ne reviens pas à toi facilement. J'ai peur que tu ne restes comme ça, un jour… »

« Il suffirait que Draco m'embrasse, non ? » fit Harry en haussant des épaules.

Ron touilla dans son assiette, jaloux.

« Et ça ne marche vraiment qu'avec Draco ? » demanda Harry, remarquant sa réaction. « Avec vous non ? »

« Je ne crois pas. » fit Hermione tristement. « Mais on n'a pas vraiment essayé… »

« Pour ce soir, Mione, je n'ai qu'à y aller avec un état d'esprit calme. Je ne ferai pas de magie noire. Et puis, ils sont plusieurs contre moi. Tout devrait bien se passer. »

« J'espère… » murmura la brunette.

**OoOoO**

Draco marchait dans les couloirs avec les quelques Serpentards qui allaient avec lui en arithmancie quand Hermione l'aborda très sérieusement.

« Malfoy, je dois te parler. C'est important. »

« Et bien, vas-y. Je t'écoute. » fit-il sans la moindre once de méchanceté ou de sarcasme dans la voix – il était plutôt las et fatigué. Blaise et Nott tendirent l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

« Harry vient de m'annoncer que ses cours intensifs avec les professeurs vont reprendre. »

Draco marcha quelques pas, puis demanda : « Quand ? »

« Ce soir. » souffla Hermione, un brin effrayé.

« Et ? Tu veux me dire quoi au juste ? » demanda Draco qui se doutait déjà de ce que pensait la Préfète en Chef.

« S'il te plaît, reste sur le qui vive. Peut-être que Harry va utiliser la magie noire avec eux. Il m'a promis que non, mais… En plein combat, son instinct risque de prendre le dessus, j'en suis certaine. Et tu sais ce que ça lui fait quand il se laisse envahir… »

« Oui, je sais. » répondit Draco pensif.

_Elle le drogue._

_Elle le revêt d'une puissance colossale, d'une énergie indomptable._

_Elle le dépossède de ce qu'il est vraiment._

_Elle fait de lui… l'Elu._

« Promets-moi que tu resteras aux aguets pour le refaire revenir. » implora Hermione en lui attrapant sa manche. « Nous veillerons avec Ron. Mais… Il est possible que seul toi agisses réellement sur lui, dans cet état… »

« Je te le promet, Granger. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. » grogna Draco, réticent.

Il s'arracha à sa main sur son bras et poursuivit sa route.

« Alors ça.. » pouffa Theo.

« Dray, tu viens d'être vraiment cool avec Granger, là ! C'est une grande première ! » se moqua Blaise. « Bon, d'accord… c'était polaire. Mais au moins ce n'était pas insultant ! »

« Oh, Granger ! Tu as ma parooooole. Merci, merciiiii Granger ! » se moqua Theo en imitant la voix traînante de Draco, tout en se pendant au bras de Blaise.

Le blond ne semblait ne même pas les entendre ricaner dans son dos. Il continuait à marcher vers la salle de cours, les yeux dans le vague.

Tout comme Hermione, il semblait inquiet et effrayé. Il était certain que Harry allait se déchaîner comme jamais ce soir.

_Je ne le sens pas du tout,_ pensa-t-il. _Vraiment pas._

**_A suivre…_**

**NDA :** Et voilà un long chapitre de plus - avec quasi que des dialogues, foutrediou ! L'action est prévue pour le suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaît quand même.

Certain vont encore me dire qu'il fait transition, mais c'est pas de ma faute à moi. Je suis bien obligée de raconter l'histoire comme elle se déroule dans ma tête. Et pour moi, la bataille finale ne peut pas arriver d'un seul coup, comme ça : pouf ! J'espère que vous en apprenez plus sur l'état de Harry quand il devient Darkry. Je me langui d'écrire le chapitre suivant parce que ça va être fiouloulou ! Folie de chez folie ! ( Mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez, hein ?)

Ha oui, et aussi ! J'espère que certain vont revoir leurs jugements sur Pansy et les autres Serpentards. Draco ne peut pas envoyer bouler ses **amis** comme ça, parce qu'il sort avec Harry et que les autres n'ont qu'à totalement l'accepter ou aller se faire voir. Draco les a quelque peu laissé tomber depuis le début de l'histoire alors que eux l'on suivit. Certaines m'ont dit que c'était tous des gros cons parce qu'ils l'avaient vaguement engueulé au chapitre précédent et que Pansy était une idiote exécrable. Cela me fane d'avoir fait des persos secondaires bien plus développés pour que finalement on les traite d'abrutis finis comme ils le sont dans le livre et dans beaucoup de fic. Je me dis que j'ai dû foirer quelque part… Parce que moi, je les aime tous et si ça ne se voit pas, alors c'est foutu de chez foutu… Alors si vous aimez bien Pansy, Mili, Greg, Vince, Blaise et Theo… dites le moi ! Et si vous ne les aimez pas, ben dites moi pourquoi afin que je change ces points… mais n'oubliez pas que ce sont des Serpentards quand même. (Et au fait, **LadyNush!** Laisse-moi ton e-mail, que je puisse te répondre, moudiou ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu as un peu changé d'avis - j'ai écris des scènes dans ce chapitre spécialement pour ça, mdr ! C'est que ton avis m'est très important…)

Je vous fais tous de gros bisous sur le mollet gauche et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Levia.


	22. Annonce

**OoOoO**

**Bonjour très chers amis yaoistes.**

**OoOoO**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce - c'est donc bien une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je suis navré de vous aviser de ma décision de me mettre en PDI (Pause à Durée Indéterminée). Je ne manquai pas de motivation, bien au contraire: j'avais écrit de nombreuses fics que vous ne connaissiez pas encore et j'attendais d'achever Parchemess et Chimeria Obcessional pour les mettre en branle sur FF. Mais hélas, trois fois hélas, on vient de me cambrioler et mon ordinateur portable a été volé avec, entre autre, toutes mes fics à l'intérieur.

Les pertes sont énormes et définitives et je ne me sens passablement abattue -comme vous pouvez facilement l'imaginer en vous mettant à ma place. Et je n'ai aucune envie de réécrire ce qui a déjà été écrit pour le moment, voilà pourquoi je baisse momentanément les bras.

Les fics, c'est une chose, mais qui me rendra mes musiques, mes photos, mes vidéos, mes dessins que j'avais coloriés avec amour sur photoshop et tout mon travail pour mon boss? Personne ne le peut…

C'est une partie de ma vie et de mon labeur qui est parti en fumé.

Perte morale, oui, mais aussi perte matérielle. Je dois racheter une bécane de graphiste et ce n'est pas comme acheter un ordinateur juste bon à écrire- c'est bien 1000€ de plus que je dois reclaquer. Je n'ai pas les moyens, c'est la dèche. Mon travail est fortement compromis, je suis en quelque sorte au chaumage technique.

Bref…

A un de ces jours car j'adore écrire sur Dray, j'adore les reviews et puis, je vous aime aussi beaucoup et sans vous j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps et jamais je n'aurai tant écrit. C'est grâce à vous que je suis si passionné, quelque part…

Donc…

Tous en cœur avec moi!

**OoOoO**

_Ceuuuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiir, mes frères!_

_Ceuuuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

_Ceuuh n'eeest qu'un au revoiiir, Levia!_

_Ceuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

**OoOoO**

**I'WILL BE BACK!**

**OoOoO**

**Levia** - qui a rangé sa tenue d'héroïne bleu-turquoise et qui ne sait pas si elle peut vous embrasser sur le coude gauche, parce qu'elle a peur de se le prendre dans les dents.

**OoOoO**

**PS:** si vous voulez me faire une donation, mdr, c'est sans problème!


	23. Déferlement et quatre éléments

**Rappelle-toi**

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêtas : **Clôtho et BlackSharne

**Résumé : **La guerre se fait de plus en plus proche. Les pouvoirs de Harry tendent vers l'incontrôlable. Les Serpentards en veulent à Draco depuis que leur groupe se disjoint, Pansy a même quitté Poudlard dans l'espoir de mener à bien une mission pour le compte de Rogue et ainsi rejoindre activement l'ordre du Phoenix. Une grande menace plane au dessus de l'école : les professeurs ont décidé de faire reprendre ses entrainements à Harry. Ils ne savent pas qu'il n'est plus le même lorsqu'il se laisse envahir par sa toute nouvelle puissance découverte en usant de la magie noire…

**Chapitre 22 : Déferlement et quatre éléments…**

Draco tenta de réviser et de faire ses devoirs ce soir-là.

Il était dans la salle commune des Serpentards comme à son ancienne habitude, il faisait son travail de préfet en chef, aidant certaines personnes, en réprimandant d'autres.

Puis neuf heures du soir sonnèrent à l'horloge baroque apposée au montant de la cheminée noire de la grande salle sombre et ouatée.

Il partit, disant qu'il allait faire sa ronde commune aux préfets, ordonnant à tous de ne pas briser le couvre feu, ou du moins de ne pas se faire prendre.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas dans ses projets d'être un bon petit préfet, du moins pas ce soir-là.

Hermione l'avait prévenu dans la journée. Elle lui avait dit que les professeurs avaient décidé de faire reprendre à Harry ses cours du soir destinés à le rendre plus combatif, un véritable guerrier, à le faire devenir un digne Elu…

Ils ne savaient pas que c'était chose faite, Harry pouvait devenir l'Elu quand il se laissait faire par sa puissance, quant à savoir s'il restait digne, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il devenait vraiment superbe dans ces moments-là, même s'il faisait peur, c'était indéniable.

Mais les professeurs ne savaient guère cela. Pour eux, les cours des semaines passées avaient été peu concluants, voyant le survivant ressortir de la serre géante toujours plus amoché par leurs bons soins.

C'est pour cela qu'ils lui avaient donné magnanimement quelques semaines de repos qu'Harry avait mis aussitôt à profit pour apprendre la seule chose que ses entraîneurs du soir s'étaient bien gardés de lui enseigner, et pour cause…

En secret au contact des Serpentards et de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Harry avait réussit à maitriser la magie noire comme si elle faisait partie de lui, et ce depuis toujours.

Sa puissance avait été monstrueusement révélée en seulement quelques cours, latente, étrange, démesurée… comme si elle était la magie personnifiée sans barrière aucune, cadenassée dans un coffre quelque part en lui. Une magie ni noire ni blanche, une magie qui n'avait point besoin de baguette. Une magie sauvage qui se fichait de la bienséance, du Bien, du Mal…

Harry n'était jamais véritablement conscient quand il manipulait cette puissance-là, c'était plutôt lui qui se faisait manipuler par elle. Il devenait un animal animé par quelques instincts étranges, se moquant comme d'une guigne de tuer – Draco en était persuadé.

Pour le moment, il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, mais personne ne l'avait jamais mis véritablement en danger également.

Ce soir-là… cela allait être une toute autre histoire.

Voilà pourquoi le Serpentard se dirigeait vers l'aile est, au deuxième étage. Il allait là où il pourrait contempler en toute tranquillité la grande serre où se déroulerait l'entrainement. Là où se déroulerait l'hécatombe qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

Il faudrait que le moment venu, il puisse être sur les lieux, pour aider Harry à revenir, voilà tout…

« Draco ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna.

Derrière lui, à vingt mètres, se trouvaient ses compagnons. Gregory, Vincent, Milicent au milieu d'eux et Theodore et Blaise, ensemble… Pansy manquait à l'appel, bien sûr…

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il pour la forme, sachant très bien ce qu'ils attendaient là.

Ils ne dirent rien, ne voulant pas même tromper les apparences et Draco soupira.

« Et bien, qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Venez… »

Et ils le suivirent tous dans les couloirs sombres et glacés de l'école…

**OoOoO**

Harry sortit de Poudlard. Il faisait froid, il souffla donc sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer en regardant, devant lui, le parc dans la pénombre qui s'étendait.

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, la vieille Allemande, madame Fassbinder l'attendait.

Comme à leurs anciennes habitudes, ils prirent le chemin de la grande serre, celle qui avait été construite exprès pour ses entraînements.

Harry était plutôt serein, mais pas tout à fait. Il avait bien vu qu'Hermione et Ron étaient très inquiets, véritablement à cran pour être précis.

Il avait passé des heures à rire, à leur montrer qu'il était parfaitement détendu, qu'il affronterait ça avec calme, qu'il ne s'énerverait pas, qu'il n'utiliserait pas la magie noire et qu'il ne serait donc pas submergé par les pouvoirs que tous lui décrivaient mais dont jamais il ne se souvenait.

« Bon sang, Harry ! Rappelle-toi ! » lui hurlait Ron, affolé, en lui décrivant pour la énième fois ce qu'il lui arrivait lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. « Tu dois te rappeler ! »

_Rappelle-toi Harry…_

_Rappelle-toi…_

_Rappelle-toi…_

Telle était la litanie sans fin qui résonnait en lui depuis quelques jours. Mais il ne se souvenait de strictement rien, à peine une impression diffuse de bien-être intense.

Tous… ils devaient forcément se tromper et quelque peu abuser quant à sa situation. Cette sensation qu'il avait ne pouvait pas découler de quelque chose de mauvais.

Il marchait, dans le parc, le long du frêle chemin menant à la serre. En trois semaines, la neige avait eu largement le temps de le recouvrir à plusieurs reprises d'un parterre poudreux du blanc le plus pur, mais les professeurs, qui les avaient précédés, l'avaient retracé de leurs pas et de leurs capes traînant derrière eux.

Dans la serre, immense, l'espace semblait grandi.

Chose tout à fait surnaturelle, une chaleur étouffante y régnait et un vaste désert s'étendait sous les carreaux assombris par le noir de la nuit au-delà de leurs barrières de verres.

Ils étaient tous là, ses professeurs… ils l'attendaient, tranquillement, comme de vrais précepteurs d'écoles bienveillants - sauf Rogue, bien sûr - mais ils deviendraient bientôt ses bourreaux personnels.

Harry frémit en se souvenant comment finissait chacun de ses entrainements passés et il eut un pincement au cœur. Il préférait les cours de l'AD, quand il se battait contre Draco et les autres, c'était plus amusant alors…

Puis le cours intensif débuta et mit fin à la dérive de ses pensées.

**OoOoO**

Draco était debout, appuyé sur le mur de pierre froide.

Gregory tentait bien de réchauffer la pièce avec quelques sortilèges, de temps à autres, mais le froid était si intense que chacune des ses respirations formaient de petits rondes de buées sur les carreaux – la nuit, seul les lieux de vie étaient chauffés, l'école entière devenait un gigantesque caveau.

Le blond lâchait du regard la serre, de temps à autre. Alors, ses yeux se posaient sur ses amis.

Gregory et Vincent étaient près d'une autre fenêtre, appuyés épaule contre épaule, observant le ciel en discutant à voix basses comme ils le faisaient toujours. Le prénom de Pansy revenait souvent dans la conversation et Draco préféra détourner le regard.

Milicent était assise, les jambes repliées en tailleur sur un bureau. Elle tenait entre ses mains le pommeau éteint de son épée d'argent, le faisait rouler entre ses doigts, le faisant voltiger pour mieux le rattraper. Elle soupira en regardant Blaise et Theo devant elle avec une pointe d'envie et beaucoup d'exaspération. Puis elle détourna le regard et replaça ses cheveux courts et blonds en place.

Son regard bleu acide se posa sur Draco et elle détourna le regard encore une fois, mélancolique.

Son petit ami devait lui manquer…

Elle ne pouvait le voir que lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard et pendant les vacances. Celles de Noël n'allait pas tarder, il était normal qu'elle soit à cran. Et pour une âme en peine, avoir sans cesse le couple de Blaise et Theodore sous les yeux étaient une douce torture.

Blaise était assis sur le bureau professoral. Il tenait son pendentif entre ses doigts. Tout le monde savait ce que contenait la chose…

Il l'ouvrit, tandis que Theo regardait par-dessus son épaule. Une petite chose tomba dans sa main, il la prit avec une infini délicatesse et lui rendit sa taille réel – les sorciers faisaient souvent ce genre de chose, Draco lui-même transportait la plupart du temps son balai ainsi, dans un étui à lunette qu'il enfouissait dans sa poche tous les jours, même lorsqu'il n'avait pas entraînement.

L'objet était une guitare électrique Moldue, celle du père de Blaise. Un gros fil noir était fixé sur la tranche de la guitare, il faisait deux ou trois mètres et son bout était composé de myriades de petits fils de fer dénudés.

Blaise tendit le fil à Theo qui se saisit des fils métalliques à pleines mains. Un courant électrique perceptible fendit l'air des mains du jeune homme à la guitare et Blaise commença à faire frémir doucement les cordes, accordant les notes, chantonnant.

Theo lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose et Blaise lui sourit en plissant les yeux de pur bonheur.

La grande Mili soupira encore plus fort, très agacée.

Elle se leva en sautant à bas de son pupitre et se dirigea vers Gregory et Vincent qui l'accueillirent à leur manière. Greg sourit doucement et Vince se renfrogna un peu.

L'air d'une vieille chanson résonnait à présent dans la pièce. C'était une litanie que l'on disait avoir été créée par un vampire et son amant. Blaise faisait le vampire avec sa voix grave et Theo celle du jeune humain sous le charme.

Draco soupira lui aussi en se retournant vers la serre. Il aimait bien cette chanson parce qu'elle ne parlait pas d'un amour de conte de fée mais d'une attraction impure et destructrice.

A la fenêtre, les professeurs passèrent. Puis Harry accompagné de Fassbinder.

Une minute après, des lueurs rougeâtres se mirent à teinter le verre et la neige.

L'entraînement avait débuté et le cœur de Draco se glaça un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

**Je suis au-dessus de lui**

**Et il me voit sombrer dans les noirs abysses**

**Obscure est ma mémoire, mon passé**

Enfin, je le vois…

_Je le sens se flétrir, dépérir_

_Mais je ne dois pas lui parler_

_À moins que je ne creuse d'abord ma propre tombe_

_Nous craignons de les trouver en travers de notre route_

_Toujours s'enroulant, autour de nous, en nous, dans la nuit_

**Prends ma main, maintenant**

**Je veux être vivant**

**Et sache que je ne puis être abandonné**

**Puisque que je ne suis pas le seul**

**Nous marchons parmi vous, nourriture violée, aimée**

**Même si cela nous oblige à nous dissimuler toujours de vous**

_Je l'entends pleurer, se lamenter_

_Mais je ne puis lui parler, juste l'écouter_

_À moins que je ne cherche le maître de la mort_

_Pourtant je ne crains pas de le trouver en lui_

_Qu'il s'enroule, autour de moi, en moi, dans la nuit_

**Je suis au-dessus de lui**

**Pourquoi ne pouvons pas nous être ensemble**

**Et effacer autrement cette dette de sang, le passé**

**J'ai envie de dormir tellement, tellement longtemps**

**Mon corps prisonnier dans la glace**

**Enfin, je te vois…**

_Non, prends ma main, alors_

_Je ne veux que te sentir bouillonnant, te voir vivant de moi_

_Je n'ai pas pu t'abandonner_

_Mais pour moi, tu es le seul_

**Prends ma main, maintenant**

**Je veux être vivant de toi**

_Prends ma main, maintenant_

_Je veux être vivant en toi_

**Ainsi, vous ne pouvez vous détourner de nous, nous abandonner**

**Nous qui sommes tant, marchant parmi vous, nourriture violée, aimée**

**Cela nous oblige à nous dissimuler de vous**

**Pourtant vous ne pouvez nous abandonner, à jamais**

_À jamais…_

_**Jamais…**_

… _Mais…_

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que les rôles devraient être inversés. C'était Theo l'immortel qui vampirisait Blaise de ses yeux doux… Et c'était Blaise le séduit qui courait à corps perdu droit à sa perte…

Et Harry et lui dans cette histoire, qui avait le rôle de qui ?

Il ne voulait pas trop songer à la réponse…

**OoOoO**

Harry bondit en arrière pour éviter une déflagration.

Il remarqua calmement qu'il pouvait rester serein face à tant de violence et se défendre tout en gardant le contrôle. Il remarqua aussi que sa puissance était nettement supérieure à la dernière fois, cela le satisfit grandement. Il sourit mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son sourire était étrange. Un sourire de prédateur qui savait qu'il allait bien s'amuser…

Des plantes grimpantes se mirent à jaillir du sol vers lui. Aidé par la magie, il caracola en arrière, sautant encore et encore. Ses déplacements semblaient extrêmement fluides et lents pourtant, jamais il n'était atteint par quoi que ce soit.

Une gargouille de pierre s'érigea hors du sol et vomit une langue de flamme sur lui. Il ne bougea pas, la regardant droit dans ses yeux de braises, les flammes léchant son corps sans lui faire de mal, une bulle violette crépitant autour de son corps le protégeait.

Il leva nonchalamment sa baguette et la gargouille vola en éclat sans qu'il pense vraiment à un sort, sans qu'un sort n'ait jailli de son arme.

Harry rit, doucement. Il secoua la tête et ses mèches folles pour diluer sa joie et reprit bien vite ses esprits, un sourire moqueur ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

C'est alors qu'il fut projeté à terre par un sort. Il roula dans la poussière et se releva, mécontent en époussetant ses habits déchirés.

Severus Rogue venait de l'attaquer de façon classique, en duel et, habitué qu'il était à ce déferlement surnaturel, il n'avait pas pensé à une attaque aussi simpliste. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant… et sa chemise était toute déchiquetée.

Harry fronça les sourcils et esquiva plusieurs attaques, parant, attaquant à son tour.

C'était un jeu, mais Rogue ne lui faisait aucun cadeau et le garçon, s'exhortant au calme, à la paix, n'arrivait pas quelques fois à esquiver ses attaques assez vite.

Une lame, un pieu de fer, lui transperça le bras et il hurla de rage en se l'arrachant hors de la chair comme s'il s'était agit d'une vulgaire écharde, faisant jaillir le sang sur ses vêtements déjà mal en point.

Rogue tiqua lorsqu'il rencontra le regard du Survivant à ce moment-là. Un éclair de rage les avait fait briller d'une drôle de manière et ses cheveux avaient semblé se soulever d'eux-mêmes sous une bouffée de haine.

La haine, c'était quelque chose qu'il rencontrait souvent dans le regard du garçon, cela ne l'affola pas plus que ça, surtout qu'Harry soupira et reprit son calme comme il put.

Le cœur du Griffondor battait de plus en plus fort, il n'était plus si certain de garder le contrôle tant il détestait Rogue.

Le combat reprit, de plus en plus violent.

Parfois, les autres professeurs s'en mêlaient, accablant un peu plus Harry dans sa montée de colère. Ainsi il fût précipité par un souffle qui l'ensevelit sous une avalanche de roches surgie de nulle part.

Il hurla de rage et les rochers jaillir au quatre coins de la serre, fêlant et lézardant le verre de toute part, blessant Severus Rogue à la joue par un éclat mordant.

Harry se redressa de l'amas de roche.

Ses yeux étaient devenus deux lampes vert acide, d'autant plus qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes… sa baguette également.

Severus s'essuya la joue d'où coulait son sang et baissa sa garde, le cours était fini, puisque le jeune n'avait plus son arme, ni ses loupes…

Mais Harry voyait mieux que jamais, il souleva le bras dans sa direction et ouvrit sa main, paume en avant. L'homme se demanda ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'une boule d'énergie se forma dans son poing.

Il écarquilla les yeux, se préparant à l'attaque mais le Griffondor referma complètement ses doigts sur la sphère d'énergie pure, comme pour l'emprisonner dans sa main et il sourit.

« Fuis… » murmura le jeune homme avec une voix douce et lointaine.

Il ouvrit soudainement les doigts et le sort monstrueux fut libéré d'un seul coup, fusant vers son adversaire honni.

**OoOoO**

Draco regardait toujours les rougeoiements des combats dans la serre lorsqu'il y eut une déflagration telle qu'elle creva l'édifice en déferlant vers l'extérieur, faisant fondre la neige et créant moult volutes de vapeur montant vers le ciel.

« Maintenant ! » cria Draco en ouvrant la fenêtre à la volée.

Il fouilla fébrilement dans sa poche et en sortit le fameux boîtier à lunette qui contenait son balai miniaturisé. Il l'agrandit en vitesse et sauta dans le vide en volant vers la serre éventrée d'où jaillissait une énergie continue.

Il atterrit à une dizaine de mètres de l'édifice en laissant une traînée dans la neige derrière lui et il courut aussitôt vers la serre, ralentissant craintivement.

Il y eut un hurlement de rage impressionnant et tous les fractions rectangulaires volèrent en éclats. Draco se coucha à terre face contre la neige et érigea un bouclier autour de lui pour se protéger. Lorsqu'il se redressa, même les armatures en métal étaient tordues comme si elles avaient été faites de plastique et qu'un souffle brûlant les avait déformées et fondues partiellement.

Draco se redressa et avança dans les décombres.

« Harry ! » cria-t-il. « Oh, merde… »

Il vit ce qu'il avait craint, le corps de professeurs étendus, blessés, peut-être morts…

Il y eut le net bruissement d'un battement d'ailes, cela attira son regard vers le haut.

Severus Rogue était debout sur les armatures métalliques déformées.

De grandes ailes noires se déployaient autour de lui, battant lentement pour le maintenir en équilibre.

_Liberar al Telus…_

Le sort qui faisait pousser des ailes dans le dos, des ailes capables de faire voler un homme, c'était Severus Rogue qui avait appris ce sort là à Draco et aux autres Serpentards.

Il regardait, hagard, autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose.

Harry…

L'homme avait peur, Draco le voyait sur son visage couvert de sang, dans sa main tremblante tenant sa baguette très serrée dans son prolongement.

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement dans le ciel, un peu comme une ombre de grand chat qui bondit sur un toit.

« Professeur ! » hurla Draco. « Derrière vous ! »

Le directeur de maison des Serpentard tenta de se retourner rapidement.

Harry était là, un peu plus loin, lui aussi sur une poutre de guingois. Il marchait vers lui, lentement, en souriant.

De là ou il était, Draco ne voyait que sa maigre silhouette aux vêtements en lambeaux se découper sur la nuit étoilée, ses yeux phares et la flamme noire de ses cheveux.

_Qu'est ce que ces foutus profs avaient fait pour le mettre dans un état pareil !_ s'emporta Draco intérieurement.

Méritaient-ils d'être secourus ? Quand on faisait largement chier quelqu'un durant des années, il fallait s'attendre à des conséquences un jour ou l'autre…

Ce jour semblait être arrivé pour Severus Rogue.

L'homme recula et battit des ailes, s'envolant en arrière. Il fuyait… et Harry éclata d'un rire de pure joie démente.

« Harry ! » appela Draco, se préparant à s'envoler avec son balai.

Mais la suite se déroula bien trop vite.

Soudain, sans que personne ne l'ait vu vraiment bouger, Harry fut sur Severus, dans son dos.

Les grandes ailes noires battaient et les sorts fusaient… Une pluie de plumes noires s'abattit sur Draco avec une lenteur effroyable.

Il y eut deux chocs sur le sol, du noir et du sang et un hurlement de douleur immense.

Les deux ailes ensanglantées avaient été arrachées, elles jonchaient le sol devant Draco qui regardait le ciel horrifié.

Harry tenait Rogue par le cou au dessus du vide, de son dos suintait du sang, beaucoup trop de sang…

L'Elu rapprocha son visage de l'homme, lui murmurant quelque chose. Rogue tentait de libérer son cou en crispant ses mains sur celle d'Harry.

Puis les mains se relâchèrent et un corps tomba dans le vide.

Draco s'envola à ce moment là et le rattrapa comme il put juste à temps, le reposant au sol, sur un lit de plumes et de sang.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, les yeux phares étaient posés sur lui, interrogateurs.

« Harry, » implora Draco.

Encore une fois, il s'apprêta à voler vers lui mais un évènement l'en empêcha.

Dumbledore s'avançait dans la serre, armé de sa baguette et Harry le considéra froidement de la hauteur où il se trouvait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il marcha en avant, dans le vide, atterrissant avec lenteur juste devant le vieil homme.

« Vous aussi vous voulez me défier ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connu, comme si sa question était tout à fait anodine.

Le directeur ne lui répondit pas directement, il émit une plainte qui se transforma en chant et un bouclier immense s'érigea soudainement autour de la serre déchue.

Harry fronça les sourcils et feula de rage en courant vers les murs transparents et crépitants.

Il posa ses mains sur la surface lisse, un brin violette et se brûla. Il sursauta mais réitéra cet acte encore et encore, se faisant rejeter à chaque essai.

« Tu ne peux plus sortir de là. » fit le vieux mage.

L'Elu se retourna brusquement.

« Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir me garder prisonnier contre mon gré ? »

« Je l'espère, du moins… »

« Je n'ai qu'à vous tuer pour passer ! »

« C'est en effet une solution. » concéda le vieil homme comme s'il se disputait une partie d'échec.

Harry se tut puis éclata de ce rire si particulier. Il plissa ses yeux comme un chat et sourit.

« Je vous montrerai que votre pouvoir n'est rien, vous verrez que vous êtes impuissant face à moi. »

Dumbledore se prépara à l'attaque mais Harry éclata un peu plus de rire.

« Non non, vous allez voir… »

Au fur et à mesure, une forme se précisa autour de lui. Comme il avait fait une boule d'énergie dans sa main, son corps entier canalisait à présent sa puissance, il était entouré d'un magma magique qui crépitait et faisait bouillir ses cheveux. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais et Draco vit clairement que les pupilles étaient fendus comme ceux d'un chat, ou d'un serpent…

« Arrête, s'il te plait. » implora Dumbledore. « Reviens à toi, tu ne dois pas partir, c'est bien trop dangereux à l'extérieur de Poudlard, ton énergie se ferait aussitôt repérer par nos ennemis. »

« Tiens donc, nos ennemis ? » ironisa Harry en levant un bras embué d'une puissance colossale. « Et si justement c'était ce que je voulais ? »

« Harry ! » tenta Draco. « Ecoute-le, s'il te plait. »

Harry posa ses yeux une seconde sur Draco mais rien ne se produisit, il passa le bras à travers la barrière érigée par Dumbledore et elle ne le repoussa pas vers l'intérieur cette fois. Son visage affichait une douleur crispée malgré son sourire de dément. Il était entouré de gerbes d'électricité statique, elles jaillissaient de toute part autour de lui et Draco et Dumbledore durent se protéger le visage pour ne pas être brûlés.

« Qui êtes vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! Qui êtes vous pour penser que je dois rester emmuré pour ma propre sécurité ? » hurla le jeune homme. « Je ne vous dois rien ! Je suis libre ! Personne ne peut me contrôler ! Le temps où vous pensiez me connaître est révolu ! Si vous voulez m'arrêter, ne vous gênez surtout pas, vous pouvez toujours tenter l'impossible mais alors vous deviendrez mes ennemis, vous serez tous mes ennemis et je vous détruirai jusqu'au dernier ! »

Apres avoir dit cela, l'Elu passa son corps crépitant en entier à travers la barrière et un chaos indescriptible régna alors dans la serre. Le bouclier gémissait, s'emballait, tout grésillait comme si le magma protecteur était en surchauffe magique.

« Couche-toi ! » hurla Dumbledore à Draco.

Le Serpentard obéit et une fois de plus il érigea un autre bouclier pour se protéger de la déflagration.

Celle-ci fut immensément destructrice. Il l'a sentie pendant longtemps qui l'écrasait et son souffle en fut coupé.

Il tomba évanoui sous le coup et son bouclier se brisa, l'ensevelissant sous des monceaux de décombres.

**OoOoO**

Quand il fut extirpé de sous les débris, il revint à lui.

Il vit des élèves de partout qui étaient sortis, ses amis étaient là, très inquiets. Les élèves sous la directive des professeurs, ceux qui ne participaient pas à l'entraînement d'Harry, soulevaient les gravats à la recherche des survivants.

Draco vit plus loin des professeurs blessés être emmenés sur des brancards vers l'infirmerie. Beaucoup d'élèves pleuraient de terreur, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé et tous répandaient la rumeur.

C'était Harry Potter qui avait fait cela, il s'était enfui, il était devenu complètement fou…

« Enfui ? » murmura Draco en regardant autour de lui, désespérément.

La neige avait été balayée par le souffle de l'explosion tout autour de la défunte serre, mais plus loin, en direction de la forêt interdite, on pouvait nettement apercevoir une trainée étrange, comme si une énorme boule de feu avait fait fondre la neige sur son passage.

Draco se redressa et constata qu'il n'avait rien à part des éraflures et un mal de tête colossal.

« Je dois absolument le retrouver. » dit-il fermement. « Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

Il était évident que la puissance libérée par Harry avait été repérée à travers toute l'Angleterre, et même au-delà. Déjà, les Professeurs se préparaient à une attaque sur Poudlard.

« Tu plaisantes ! » tonna Vincent, furieux. « Non, tu n'y vas pas ! »

Draco ne l'écoutait pas, il se mit à chercher dans les décombres son balai et sa baguette.

Il retrouva les deux objets, mais si sa baguette était en piteux état, couverte d'éraflures, son balai était fichu, brisé en deux par une poutre qui lui était tombée dessus.

Gregory lui prit doucement des mains les vestiges de son engin adoré.

« Regarde ton balai. Tu as failli finir comme ça. C'est Dumbledore qui vous a tous protégé quand il y a eu l'explosion. Tout Poudlard a tremblé, tu te rends compte ? »

Les lèvres de Draco frémissaient, il avait envie de pleurer la perte de son balai, mais il se refusa à y penser – ce n'était que son balai préféré, son seul, son plus beau balai après tout, son père le lui avait offert, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, il pouvait s'en offrir un autre bien plus performant et... Il fallait surtout qu'il trouve un autre moyen de rejoindre Harry, maintenant.

« Où est Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il, pour gagner du temps avec ses amis.

Les Serpentards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers un lieu, le centre du parc de Poudlard.

Là était le directeur, dans la neige. Il faisait de drôles de mouvements avec ses mains et des cercles de magie s'étalaient à partir de lui en traçant des reflets étranges sur le sol poudreux.

« Il fait ça depuis une heure… » fit Blaise. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout, peut être que les barrières de Poudlard ont été détruites et qu'il les reforme avant l'attaque… »

« L'attaque ? »

« Il paraît qu'il risque vraiment d'y en avoir une, bientôt… »

Brusquement, Dumbledore sembla se tourner vers eux. Il fit un mouvement de baguette vers sa gorge et, soudainement, sa voix résonna dans tout le parc.

« Madame PomFresh, emmenez-les, je vous prie. »

Tous purent entendre sa voix et se tournèrent vers lui.

Personne ne savait ce que faisait le directeur, parmi les élèves mais les professeurs, eux, semblaient savoir.

Trois brancards furent emmenés là où était le vieil homme, seule Minerva MacGonagal pouvait encore marcher parmi les blessés de la serre – tous jasaient à ce propos, comme par hasard la directrice de Griffondor était dans un état acceptable mais le Maitre de Potion était quasiment mort, sympathique !

L'homme en question était toujours inconscient bien qu'il ait été soigné mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Dumbledore qui était bien trop inquiet pour l'heure pour la sécurité des élèves.

Le rituel, car s'en était un, reprit quand les quatre directeurs des maisons eurent pris place autour du cercle, conscients ou non.

« C'est bon, j'en ai assez vu. Il faut que j'y aille. » fit Draco en se dirigeant vers le stade de Quidditch.

Gregory l'attrapa par le bras et le retint.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Il va y avoir une attaque de Mangemorts bientôt. Ils ont senti qu'on avait perdu la puissance que dégageait Potter. Ils vont en profiter pour le trouver lui et nous attaquer ! Tu sais très bien ce qui t'arriverait si tu tombais entre leurs mains, alors reste ici ! »

« N'y va pas ! » s'exclama Vincent en serrant les poings, très inquiet.

« Lâche-moi. » fit Draco en se dégageant de la poigne de Gregory. « J'y vais que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

« Mais tu ne pourras rien faire de plus, même si tu le retrouves et, honnêtement, comment tu pourrais le retrouver ! » s'écria le batteur, furieux. Draco en aurait eu presque peur d'être ainsi l'objet de la colère de ces deux-là.

« Il est parti dans la forêt interdite. » expliqua Theo, timidement. « Sa trace est perdue, depuis le temps. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la neige se mit à tomber très doucement sur leurs cheveux et leurs épaules.

Draco regarda le ciel et sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il les refoula et se dirigea fermement vers le terrain de Quidditch et leurs vestiaires. Là il ouvrit en force les casiers de ses compagnons d'équipe et pris le premier Nimbus 2001 qui lui tomba sous la main.

Ses amis l'avaient suivi mais ils ne disaient plus rien pour le retenir. De toute façon, à moins de lui jeter un sort ou bien l'assommer, ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire pour l'arrêter. Un Gryffondor aurait peut-être protégé un ami à ce point, mais les Serpentards ne firent plus un geste. Ils se contentèrent de le regarder enfiler une cape verte et argent - comme ses habits avaient été déchirés, il avait plutôt froid.

Draco leur jeta un regard froid.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer, vous. »

Puis il s'envola aussi vite qu'il le put. Tellement vite qu'en quelques secondes, ils n'étaient déjà plus en vue.

**OoOoO**

Le groupe de Serpentards resta là de longues minutes, tourné vers la forêt interdite, l'air solennel, comme s'ils enterraient l'un des leurs.

La neige devenait de plus en plus dense, ils ne voyaient même plus la forêt interdite avec précision, juste une ligne sombre au loin, tout comme Poudlard et les gradins du stade.

Soudain, un grand fracas se fit entendre et ils coururent, baguette au poing, hors du stade pour voir s'il y avait une attaque.

Ce qu'ils virent les stupéfièrent et leurs arrachèrent des cris de terreurs alors qu'ils levaient petit à petit le visage vers le ciel, les yeux écarquillés, dans un bel ensemble.

Là où s'était tenu Dumbledore et les quatre directeurs de maison poussaient à présent quatre géants de pierre. En y regardant de plus près, les professeurs étaient toujours là, au centre du cercle. Mais leur petitesse était occultée par l'immensité des géants.

Une magie courut en vague électrique dans les interstices des pierres et un grondement se fit entendre.

Soudain, un géant ouvrit deux grands yeux rouges et leva un pied immense en avant. Il fit un pas, c'était lent, pesant et l'air était empli d'un grondement, alliage d'immenses mécanismes et de montagne se fracassant.

Quand il reposa le pied dans la neige, une nuée de poudreuse s'envola et fondit aussitôt. De la vapeur s'éleva en masse comme si l'air froid au contact du géant chauffait à outrance, et ce n'était rien de le dire.

Soudain, l'entité s'enflamma de la tête au pied, il n'était plus un géant fait de pierre mais de magma noir qui se craquelait, découvrant en lui une lave rouge et or qui pulsait, crachant parfois son surplus entre les failles.

Il était pure incandescence sous la pierre noire mouvante.

A chacun de ses pas brillants, les flammes gagnaient sa chevelure et ses yeux. Il leva un bras armé d'une épée et se campa finalement devant les portes de Poudlard, en garde, le feu et la vapeur flottant derrière lui, sur ses épaules, telle une cape cosmique.

« C'est… C'est… » bégaya Gregory en regardant le géant de feu qui semblait redevenir pierre noire lorsqu'il ne bougeait pas.

« Regardez ! » cria Theodore en pointant du doigt le centre du cercle magique, là où il ne restait plus que trois géants.

Deux autres avançaient à présent dans la neige, émettant les mêmes sons de pierres qui se brisent et se reforment continuellement, de grincement divin.

L'un des deux devenait bleu, bleu presque noir, tellement noir que l'on ne pouvait le voir sur la toile de la nuit que par l'occultation des étoiles et de la lune – les flocons de neige devenaient ses propres étoiles dansantes.

De cette noirceur s'élança avec une lenteur horrifiante deux ailes tellement gigantesques qu'elles s'étendirent au-dessus du petit groupe terrorisé des Serpentards. Un simple battement d'ailes malencontreusement placé aurait pu les balayer comme de vulgaires insectes et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce géant était fait pour voler, sa substance devenait de plus en plus claire, comme s'il n'était fait que d'air particulièrement noir.

Le géant prit enfin son envol dans un battement qui créa une telle tempête qu'il obligea les Serpentards à se coucher au sol, s'accrochant les uns aux autres pour être plus lourds.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une obscure femme-oiseau était accroupie, immense, sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard, une longue chevelure aussi noire que le reste et un semblant de vêtement semblait flotter dans le sillage de ses deux grandes ailes. Le dessous de celle-ci était d'argent et une énergie bleue coulait sur elle et dans ses yeux, surtout dans ses yeux...

La créature géante étendait ses ailes sculptées largement au dessus de l'école comme pour protéger l'école, tournant la tête et ses yeux phares en tout sens, avec une lenteur caractéristique.

Un immense rond de lumière éblouit les Serpentards qui s'étaient à peine redressés, c'était la lumière des yeux de la femme-oiseau qui s'était posée droit sur eux. Un cri strident, un cri d'aigle de pierre monstrueux retentit comme une alerte cauchemardesque dans la nuit, la faisant résonner comme jamais.

« Elle… Elle nous regarde. » gémit Vincent.

« C'est pour nous qu'elle a crié là ? » demanda timidement Gregory qui se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie absolument minuscule et insignifiant. « Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Un tremblement retentit sous leurs pieds, puis un autre, puis un autre…

Les Serpentards se regroupèrent car ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire : un géant se dirigeait vers eux et faisait trembler la terre à chacun de ses pas mais, dans la lumière éblouissante des phares, ils n'apercevaient strictement rien de ce qui approchait.

Ce qu'ils virent finalement acheva de les affoler : une grosse liane rampait vers eux, une liane couverte de feuilles et de fleurs qui semblaient pousser en même temps qu'elle avançait et grossissait vers eux, une liane monstrueuse qui semblait faite d'un tronc de pierre. Une autre liane identique arriva aussi, puis une autre. Elles les contournèrent, comme pour les prendre en étaux.

Milicent sortit son épée en tremblant mais Theo l'empêcha de l'utiliser.

« Regarde, elles ne nous veulent pas de mal, elles cherchent juste à nous rabattre. Si lui est Godric et elle, là haut, Rowena, Alors ces lianes appartiennent à Elga Poufsouffle, l'élément de la terre. »

« Rien… rien à foutre… » grelotta la jeune fille en chancelant sur ses membres.

Gregory l'attrapa par le bras et la força à avancer dans la direction inverse aux lianes, vers Poudlard. Un pied immense entra enfin dans le cercle de lumière et, comme si la femme-oiseau contemplait sa consœur, les Serpentards virent enfin l'apparence du troisième géant.

Une femme indéniablement magnifique, un visage de pierre somptueusement sculpté, une déesse de la nature aux longs cheveux de lianes, de mousses, de fleurs parées d'oiseaux et de petits animaux galopant sur ses épaules.

Mais ses yeux d'or étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus éblouissant. En les regardant, les Serpentards n'eurent plus du tout peur et se laissèrent rabattre avec tous les élèves vers les portes de Poudlard.

La foule passa entre les jambes de croûtes noires du géant de feu, certains osèrent même caresser la lame de son épée gigantesque.

Tous rentrèrent avec calme dans l'école et la géante dorée à la chevelure végétale posa ses mains de pierres sur les murs de Poudlard.

Aussitôt, des plantes grimpantes se mirent à pousser de toutes parts, ensevelissant la structure sous un enchevêtrement de ronces.

La barrière végétale s'étoffa, devint plus large.

Poudlard était à présent imprenable, réellement protégé par les quatre, non, trois géants.

Le quatrième était resté de pierre, il n'avait pas bougé, il n'était pas devenu vivant, se moquant bien du sort de l'école.

Ce quatrième semblait être un jeune homme grand et fin, aux longs cheveux raides coulant dans son dos. Il était fait dans une pierre très noire, une pierre morte et dépourvue de magie.

La représentation de Salazar Serpentard faisait face au lac en fermant les yeux.

Les élèves de Serpentard qui observaient les scènes aux fenêtres, là où les plantes leur laissaient la place d'entrapercevoir quelque chose, furent déçus. Les autres se moquèrent d'eux et les méprisèrent.

La preuve était faite, ce n'était plus une légende.

Les Serpentards étaient bel et bien des traîtres, des lâches.

**OoOoO**

Draco, dans les airs, sous la neige battante, s'était retourné pour observer l'école.

De là où il était, il voyait les géants qui se mouvaient avec lenteur, prenant vie pour protéger l'école dans un bruissement gigantesque.

Il connaissait la légende qui racontait que les quatre fondateurs – sauf Salazar Serpentard qui avait quitté l'école - avaient mis leurs âmes en ces murs pour la protéger en cas de guerre.

Voilà ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore, ils les avaient invoqués…

Le feu rouge qui campait sur ses positions en guerrier devant l'école avec son épée.

L'air bleu qui étendait ses ailes noires comme un nouveau ciel, le regard d'argent balayant les environ tel un phare, faisant résonner la sirène de ses cris perçant en cas de danger.

La terre noire et dorée parcourue de vie. De là où il était, Draco voyait les myriades de lianes et les nuées d'oiseaux dans la chevelure de l'élémentaire terre.

Draco se détourna du spectacle qu'offraient les quatre, non, les trois entités, au loin, au dessus de la lisière de la forêt.

Il fit reprendre sa course folle à son balai lorsqu'un oiseau lui fonça dessus serres en avant en émettant un long cri strident.

Soudain, ce n'était plus un oiseau, mais une jeune fille qui était assise devant lui sur son balai. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant, soudain la fille disparut et il put reprendre le contrôle de son balai in extremis.

« Draco ! » hurla Pansy, car c'était bien elle.

Essoufflé et pestant contre tous les diables, le jeune homme la repéra à la cime d'un arbre et fit prendre de la vitesse à son balai pour la rejoindre.

« Pansy, mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

« Excuse-moi, Dray. » rechigna-t-elle en se tenant à une branche, les pieds posés sur une autre plus bas, les cheveux hirsutes, le visage sale, sa tenue d'écolière un peu froissée – sa jupe volait dans le vent. « Mais ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. »

Draco se souvint que Rogue avait dû céder à son désir de devenir une espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre. Il avait dû lui demander d'exécuter une mission test – elle avait d'ailleurs autour de son cou, un parchemin scellé qu'elle portait en collier.

C'était un véritable miracle qu'elle arrive exactement à ce moment-là.

Il lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry, omettant les détails qui la ferait refuser de l'aider catégoriquement.

« Tu peux repérer les personne quand tu es un oiseau, n'est ce pas ? »

« Hum.. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais. »

Draco tiqua une seconde.

« Parce qu'on est amis et que si tu ne m'aides pas je mettrai des jours à le retrouver, peut être des semaines, et que je mourrais de froid, seul comme un chien. »

« Mouais, c'est maigre… » fit-elle. « Je préfèrerais du fric. »

« Mais t'es dégueulasse ! »

« Je plaisantais. »

« Moi aussi je plaisantais, je te couvrirai d'or. » sourit-il, charmeur.

Elle acquiesça. La branche sur laquelle elle était craqua et elle manqua de tomber mais elle se transforma enfaucon et vola jusqu'à une autre cime en prenant place sur une branche plus épaisse.

« Tu te débrouilles à ce que je vois. » fit Draco, admiratif.

La jeune fille rejeta ses cheveux en arrières.

« Ça fait des jours que je suis presque à cent pour cent oiseau, alors j'ai pris l'habitude. Mais j'aimerais bien me laver, tout de même. » Elle fit la moue. « Dépêchons-nous de trouver ton con de Griffondor schizophrène. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se renfrogner.

« C'est à toi de me dire comment on procède. »

Pansy se gratta le menton et dit :

« On ira plus vite sur ton balai alors je me mettrai sur le manche, en oiseau. Mais quand je crierai, tu ralentiras et regarderas ce que je fais pour t'indiquer la direction. Si jamais on ne se comprend pas, je devrais me retransformer en humaine, alors il faudra que tu contrôles ton balai, pas comme tout à l'heure. »

« Tout à l'heure ? Mais tu m'as agressé tout à l'heure ! »

« Bref… Il faut aussi que tu écrives une lettre pour ton mec et que tu me demandes de la lui porter. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que ça marche mieux comme ça. »

« Ha ? » fit Draco dubitatif. Il amena son balai prés de l'arbre et se posa sur une branche plus basse que celle de Pansy.

« Hey, je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès parce que je suis en jupe ! »

« De quoi ? » gronda Draco en levant la tête et en détournant vivement le regard en rougissant. La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Pansy ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! » rugit-il.

Le Serpentard fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume. Il écrivit rapidement au centrequelques mots :

_Rappelle-toi de nous et reviens_

Il plia ensuite le parchemin en quatre et inscrivit dessus :

_Pour Harry Potter, où qu'il soit_

Puis il tendit le parchemin à Pansy en évitant de regarder sous sa jupe. La jeune fille le glissa dans le collier, avec l'autre parchemin.

« Si j'avais su que je deviendrai postière… » renchérit-elle.

« Oh, tais-toi, tu as un avenir glorieux tout tracé devant toi. Le ministère va t'engager pour que tu les aides à trouver des malfaiteurs, des familles seront prêtes à payer des millions pour retrouver des disparus… »

« Hum… » fit Pansy. « Mouais, ça pourrait être pas mal, mais je préfère rester non référencée, c'est plus marrant. Si seulement je pouvais me glisser au cou une lettre destinée au prince charmant et le trouver au bout du chemin, ça serait encore mieux. »

Elle sourit tristement et détourna le regard. Deux secondes plus tard elle était un oiseau, elle s'envola et Draco en fit de même avec son balai, s'arrêtant au dessus des arbres pour laisser Pansy venir se poser sur le manche, devant lui.

« Vas-y, transforme-toi pour voir. »

Pansy s'exécuta et se retrouva en amazone sur le balai, elle se retint au cou de Draco et rougit terriblement.

« Bon sang… » maugréa-t-elle. « Ce que c'est génant. »

Draco rigola, pensant exactement la même chose.

« Tu as senti où il était ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle en indiquant une direction qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. « Vers là-bas, très loin. Il se déplace extrêmement rapidement. Il s'est enfui en balai, lui aussi ? »

« Ok. » grogna Draco, n'en disant pas plus. Pansy allait le tuer, si Harry ne le faisait pas lui-même…

La jeune fille se retransforma en rapace et planta ses griffes dans le vernis noir du balai, émettant un petit cri, signe qu'elle était prête.

Draco démarra à fond, bien plus vite que s'il n'avait fait que suivre Pansy volant devant lui. C'est bien simple, il allait aussi vite que s'il avait repéré un vif d'or et cela le frigorifiait à tel point qu'il devait s'arrêter de temps en temps pour jeter un sort de réchauffement sur sa cape d'attrapeur avant de reprendre sa course.

De temps à autre, Pansy émettait un cri perçant et Draco ralentissait la vitesse de son balai, regardant l'oiseau qui tendait la tête dans une direction ou l'autre.

Poudlard avait disparu depuis longtemps et la forêt noire et dense s'étendait de toutes parts sous eux.

Pansy cria encore, un cri bref, ténu.

Quand Draco ralentit, elle se transforma et se raccrocha à son cou pour ne pas tomber.

« Il est juste en dessous, il s'est arrêté. » murmura-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber silencieusement en se transformant en oiseau.

Draco respirait de façon erratique.

_Déjà ?_ pensa-t-il, inquiet.

Il n'était même pas sorti de la forêt interdite finalement.

Il regarda au dessous de lui mais ne vit rien à part le sommet noir des arbres.

Il fit descendre son balai à travers le feuillage, le cœur battant la chamade.

La neige venait de cesser de tomber.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Voilà, je sais que je m'emballe et que je prends pas mal de liberté sur l'univers magique d'HP, et sur Poudlard, alors j'espère que cela ne vous dépayse pas trop, ces quatre, non trois géants, et que vous avez aimé ce chapitre quand même. En tout cas, moi ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais cette vision des quatre géants fondateurs dans ma tête, alors je suis toute contente de l'avoir enfin écrit. J'espère que je les ai bien rendus, surtout au niveau du son. J'attends vos critiques avec impatience et je vous fais de gros bisous.

Levia !

**PS :** La chanson existe mais elle est en anglais et j'ai pris énormément, mais alors vraiment ! énormément de liberté sur la traduction, hein. Mais sinon, c'est une chanson de David Draiman et son titre c'est Forsaken. Demandez-là moi par mail, je vous l'enverrai.


	24. Si tu fais ça…

**Rappelle-toi**

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêta : **Sinouninou que j'aime.

**Résumé : **Les pouvoirs d'Harry sont devenus complètement incontrôlables. Une grande menace plane au dessus de l'école : le Survivant s'est enfui, une attaque est donc à prévoir. Draco, grâce aux dons de Pansy lorsqu'elle est sous sa forme animagus, a retrouvé Harry. Arrivera-t-il à le ramener en sécurité dans l'école ? Harry a-t-il seulement besoin d'être protégé ?

**Chapitre 23 : Si tu fais ça…**

Draco amorça sa descente entre les arbres. Dirigeant habilement son balai, il se posa dans une clairière de petite taille que la neige avait partiellement épargnée compte tenu de l'épaisseur du feuillage, même en plein hiver.

Il se tourna de droite à gauche en cherchant Harry mais ne le découvrit pas immédiatement ; il fallut qu'il l'entende pour le repérer enfin.

C'est alors qu'il comprit pourquoi il ne l'aurait jamais trouvé, tout en se demandant comment il avait pu passer à côté de ses yeux lampes dans le noir.

Il était là.

Tel un animal, assis sur le sol au pied d'un arbre, il se fondait presque parfaitement avec la nuit. Seuls ses iris verts aux pupilles fendues étaient visibles et Draco eut la nette impression d'être fixé par un loup ou un quelconque prédateur.

Il déglutit en serrant son balai dans sa main, à défaut de sa baguette.

« Qui es-tu ? » redemanda Harry. Sa voix était basse mais il était impossible de ne pas l'entendre – elle résonnait peut-être même dans son crâne !

« Comment ça, qui je suis ? » répondit enfin Draco, en se disant que ça commençait mal.

« Tu as raison… Peu importe. » ajouta le brun, haussant les épaules dans le noir. Il se redressa comme si cela avait été la chose la plus facile au monde dans ce froid glacial alors que ses vêtements étaient en loques, qu'il était torse et pieds nus. Mais la magie l'entourait comme cela n'était pas permis, il était la magie elle-même et elle le protégeait sans nul doute du froid.

« Es-tu venu m'empêcher de continuer ? » demanda-t-il à Draco en s'approchant de lui à pas mesuré.

« De continuer ? Mais de continuer vers quoi ? Tu poursuis un quelconque but ? »

Harry haussa des épaules, encore, imperceptiblement.

« La liberté, bien sûr. » souffla-t-il, très convaincu.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour te brimer. » fit Draco en regardant Harry qui lui tournait autour. « Au contraire, je veux t'aider. Enfin… Je veux aider celui que tu es vraiment. Que tu redeviennes toi-même. »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogatif.

« Celui que je suis maintenant n'est-il pas celui que je suis vraiment ? »

Draco grimaça.

« Non… Celui que tu es vraiment existe depuis longtemps, des années, alors que toi, tu n'es là que depuis… quelques semaines, et encore… Tu n'as pas de passé, pas de personnalité. »

Harry souleva les sourcils en un air de défi et Draco se dit qu'il devrait être plus diplomatique, cela allait être difficile.

Harry reprit, resserrant ses cercles autour de Draco : « Tiens donc, voyez-vous ça. J'ai pourtant la nette impression d'exister, pleinement et depuis toujours. Mais si je te suis bien, sous prétexte que tu connais depuis bien plus longtemps une partie de moi, ce serait elle qui devrait prévaloir ? Juste parce que je serais plus… _jeune_, je devrais lui laisser la place libre et m'effacer ? »

Draco se sentit fortement contrarié. Ce que disait cet Harry-là était foutrement censé.

« Oui, tu devrais. » mentit-il. « L'autre partie est aimée de beaucoup de monde et, toi, tu n'as semé que la destruction autour de toi, tu n'es qu'avide de puissance, tu n'éprouves rien. Toi, tu n'es là que pour une seule chose… vaincre Voldemort ! »

Harry se rapprocha encore, les yeux luisant, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

« Tu te trompes ! Je ne suis pas un pion ! Je suis libre comme l'air et je fais ce qu'il me plait. Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Voldemort ! Mais à t'entendre, je devrais ! Sache que lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaqué de toute part ! Voldemort ! Un ennemi ? Et vous, les ennemis de Voldemort, qui m'attaquiez ? Et tu voudrais que je sois de votre côté, que je vous aide ? Foutaises ! C'est bien normal que je me défende ! » se justifia-t-il. « Mais je ne suis pas un chevalier de l'apocalypse, comme tu sembles le croire, ni un sauveur tant attendu. Tu me traites de destructeur, de pion, mais est-ce que celui que tu aimes sait faire cela ? » Il posa sa main au sol et, soudain, la neige fondit sur une dizaine de mètres à la rondes, de l'herbe tendre se mit à pousser sous les pieds de Draco et un souffle chaud lui caressa le visage tandis qu'il regardait de petites fleurs grandir et ouvrir leurs coroles. Il se recula prestement alors qu'une plante grimpante commença à s'enrouler autour de sa jambe et de ses bras. Il arracha son balai à sa poigne car des jeunes pousses commençaient à bourgeonner à partir du manche et à s'agripper à ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il tomba à terre, le balai se tordit sous ces nouvelles pousses qui se bousculaient vers le ciel, grandissant, grandissant encore, formant un petit buisson aux feuilles tendres.

« Arrête. » gronda Draco. « C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Harry resta accroupi et releva juste ses yeux fendus vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Les plantes cessèrent de pousser mais la neige ne revint pas, et même de petits insectes luminescents vinrent voleter autour d'eux, décollant de fleurs en brins d'herbes, se posant sur les arbres dans le cercle printanier.

Une véritable petite bulle paradisiaque en plein cœur de l'hiver.

Le message était clair.

_Non, je ne suis pas qu'un destructeur…_ disaient les yeux verts.

Draco se rapprocha d'Harry.

« Est-ce que je peux simplement parler avec toi ? Tenter de te convaincre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu peux essayer. » fit l'autre en désignant l'herbe verte devant lui. « Je t'en prie, assieds-toi »

Draco s'exécuta et s'assit face à face avec l'Elu au regard étrange. Il soupira.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, Harry ? »

Le brun haussa des épaules.

« Je ne crois pas m'appeler comme ça. C'est moche… Et non, je ne me souviens pas de toi. »

« Ah, carrément. Tu n'as pas de nom. » ronchonna Draco, bougon.

Harry sembla réfléchir.

« J'aimerais bien m'appeler quelque chose comme… Slowveh Nie. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Draco, abasourdi. « Mais ce n'est même pas un prénom, c'est un pays ! Ça pue grave et puis ça fait bien trop fille ! »

« Ah ? » demanda Harry en regardant une luciole se poser sur l'un de ses genoux. « J'aime bien, moi. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nom. »

« Tu n'as surtout pas besoin d'un nouveau nom parce que tu en a déjà un. Tu t'appelles Harry, Harry Potter. D'accord, c'est moche. Mais c'est le tien ! Tu ne peux pas en changer. »

« Si je voulais… » fit l'autre, défiant Draco. « Je pourrais même changer physiquement. Je suis certain que j'y arriverais. » Avec horreur, Draco fixa la luciole posée sur le genou d'Harry. Elle se transformait et devenait un papillon aux très grandes ailes violettes, délicat et magnifique. « Je suis sûr que je pourrais devenir une fille, ou bien un animal, ou bien quelque chose qui n'existe même pas. Ou encore, je pourrais me dissoudre, simplement. Le corps, c'est comme le nom, ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est qu'une vague enveloppe, un peu comme une étiquette qui te confine. Seule la puissance compte. C'est ça qui te définit vraiment, l'essence même de ton être. »

Le papillon se dissout en d'infimes particules de lumière turquoise qui se dissipèrent dans l'air. Harry redressa ses yeux, et Draco en fit de même.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire ça. » gronda le blond, menaçant. « Je te l'interdis ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi et ta misérable puissance qui m'en empêcheraient. » le menaça l'Elu. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent de fureur et ses pupilles verticales devinrent plus fines. « Qui es-tu pour me dicter ce que je dois faire ? »

Draco lui attrapa les mains dans les siennes et Harry parut surpris.

« Je suis… et puis peu importe, puisque tu ne t'en rappelles pas, mais sache que je t'aime ! Et je ne veux pas que tu meures ! »

« Je ne mourrai pas, voyons… » sourit le Survivant, redevenant doux et calme, mais mutin. Il y eut un léger temps de pause. « Tu m'aimes tant que ça ? »

Draco acquiesça : « Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi est ce que je prendrais le risque que tu me pulvérises ? »

« Mmh, pas bête. » répondit Harry en souriant de plus belle. « Et… ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais concrètement, avec l'autre ? »

« Avec… l'autre… » murmura Draco contrarié. « Toi, tu m'aimes… aussi. »

Le brun souleva un sourcil, scrutateur et peu convaincu.

« Et… » poursuivit Draco, agacé. « Concrètement, nous nous embrassons. »

« Où ça ? »

« Ben… sur la bouche. Partout. »

« Partout ? »

« Oui. »

« Où est l'intérêt ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ? Il y a un échange de magie ? Cela vous rend-il plus fort ? »

« Non ! Enfin… peut-être psychologiquement. On est bien mieux à deux, lorsqu'on est amoureux. » Draco soupira, se disant que c'était horriblement niais ce qu'il se sentait obligé de dire. « Sinon, ça n'a aucun intérêt à part celui d'être… plaisant, tendre… et … excitant. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans les étoiles.

« Je crois que ça me dit quelque chose… vaguement… Dis-moi ce que vous faisiez d'autre. »

« Nous parlons, nous nous disputons souvent aussi. Nous nous prenons par la main et nous marchons ensemble. Nous nous serrons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous nous caressons. Nous faisons l'amour... »

« Et il n'y a rien que vous faites qui n'utilise pas vos corps ? Il n'y a donc ni spiritualité, ni énergie dans l'amour ? On dirait de vulgaire Moldus ou des animaux… »

Draco fut dégouté sous le sarcasme. Il n'était pas un fervent romantique, défenseur de l'amour. Il ne savait comment expliquer à ce monstre de puissance qu'était devenu Harry l'importance capitale de ce sentiment qui les unissait. Trouver ses mots à ce propos lui devenait tout simplement insupportable.

« Je ne crois pas que tu te moques de ce sentiment autant que tu le dises. » fit-il. « Je suis certain que tu dois sentir, quelque part, que c'est une puissance colossale qui pourrait bien te faire disparaitre et te reléguer au second plan. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » tiqua le brun.

« Les autres fois où tu es venu, tu t'es effacé face à ça. Tu as disparu à ce moment là. Et je suis sûr que si je t'embrassais, tu disparaitrais et laisserais place à… l'autre. »

Harry se mit à sourire méchamment.

« Tu sais… tu ne devrais pas me mettre ainsi au défi… Tu pourrais cruellement le regretter. »

Draco frissonna sous les douces menaces. L'Elu sembla remarquer sa peur et il s'en délecta plus encore.

« Regarde-toi. » susurra-t-il en se rapprochant tout près de Draco. « Tu doutes déjà d'y parvenir. » Il posa presque ses lèvres sur celle du blond, presque, et ses yeux restaient grands ouverts. Draco en fixait les étranges pupilles comme une proie hypnotisé par un serpent. « Il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence… l'autre est… mort. »

Le blond se souleva furieux et lui mordit la lèvre inferieur jusqu'au sang. Les pupilles verticales s'étrécirent un peu plus sous la rage.

« C'est ça… un baiser ? Ce n'est pas très agréable… Vu comme tu en parlais, je m'attendais à mieux. »

« Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? » demanda Draco, furieux. « Je vais le faire. »

Il lui empoigna le visage et l'approcha près de lui. Harry se laissa faire, curieux, la lèvre en sang.

Draco ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'étrangeté des siens et lui lécha sa coupure. Il la sentit se refermer toute seule. Il resserra sa poigne sur le cou d'Harry et approfondit le baiser, très doucement.

L'autre se laissait faire mais il n'agissait pas en retour et le cœur de Draco se serra. Cet Harry-là ne savait pas comment embrasser.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, s'apprêtant à lui suggérer de faire bouger sa langue contre la sienne quand le regard moqueur le stupéfia.

« On dirait bien que c'est raté. » constata l'Elu. « Je n'ai pas ressenti le moindre tressaillement étranger. J'en suis presque… déçu. »

Draco ne sut que répondre mais ses mains étaient restées sur la nuque du Survivant. Machinalement, ses doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux, tristement, et il se mit à le caresser, tendrement, comme il le faisait pour Harry, son Harry qui plissait toujours les yeux de plaisir dans ses moments là.

Il avait envie de pleurer lorsque le brun se jeta sur lui, lui bloquant les poignets, dans l'herbe, au-dessus de sa tête avec ses mains, lui bloquant le corps de tout son poids.

Draco se débattit mais des lianes vinrent lui enserrer les poignets, le torse et les jambes.

Harry se redressa souriant, au-dessus de lui. Il le détaillait de son regard prédateur, passant ses mains sur lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » fit-il en se pourléchant les babines. « Tu as peut être encore une chance, qui sait ? »

« Comment ça ? » souffla Draco, affolé, en tentant de se libérer des plantes.

« Je vais… Je crois que je vais te faire l'amour. » répondit le brun.

« Pas question ! » gronda le Serpentard, furieux. « Tu ne sais même pas comment faire ! »

Harry posa un doigt sur sa gorge et le fit descendre lentement vers son entre jambe. Centimètre par centimètre, Draco vit avec horreur ses vêtements s'ouvrirent comme si le doigt d'Harry avait été un scalpel. De la magie soulevait les deux bords, découvrant son torse, petit à petit.

« Arrête ! » cria-t-il en se débattant lorsque le doigt d'Harry ouvrit en deux sa boucle de ceinture en métal tout aussi facilement que le reste. « Je ne veux pas ! Et si je ne veux pas, c'est un viol ! »

« Un quoi ? » demanda Harry trop occupé à continuer à éplucher le corps svelte de Draco.

« Un viol ! » rugit l'autre, à terre. « Tu veux me forcer ! »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que tu vas me faire mal ! »

Harry s'abattit sur lui, ôtant les dernières bribes de vêtements, insinuant ses mains partout sur son corps, le léchant et l'embrassant d'une façon animale, sans être pour autant brutale.

« Je peux aussi te forcer à aimer. » murmura-t-il.

Draco serra les dents, en rage contre Harry, en rage contre lui-même parce qu'il était fort probable qu'il se mette à aimer, même s'il ne le voulait pas…

Alors, il se mit à songer à la chose, telle qu'elle était - un viol ! -, à Harry, tel qu'il n'était pas, et cela l'empêchait de perdre pied, d'être excité.

Il avait surtout envie de pleurer mais il ne suppliait plus pour qu'il arrête.

Apparemment, l'autre n'en avait rien à foutre, de toute façon, qu'il bande ou non, mais cela n'allait tarder. En effet, ses lapements devenaient de plus en plus précis, comme s'il était à l'écoute des frissonnements de Draco, qu'il ressentait ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir, qu'il apprenait, petit à petit.

Le Serpentard était à présent excité et pantelant sous les caresse du Survivant mais il eut la force de rugir, encore une fois, en détachant chaque syllabe distinctement : « Je-n'en-ai-pas-envie ! »

C'est alors qu'il se produisit quelques choses.

Draco entrevit de grandes ailes, des serres et un bec crochu s'abattre sur le dos d'Harry. Il entendit un cri de rapace strident et un rugissement de douleur et de surprise.

Simultanément, les liens lui semblèrent exercer bien moins de pression sur ses bras et son torse, il se débâtit et se libera presque, au moins un bras. Il attrapa sa baguette et visa Harry en lui jetant un sort pour le faire dormir.

Mais le Survivant ne tomba pas à terre, endormi. Il se retourna vers lui, si furieux que ses yeux en étaient lumineux, le rapace lui lacérant toujours la peau du dos et du bras, le frappant fréquemment de ses grandes ailes et de son bec pour se maintenir.

Dans un rapide mouvement, Draco le vit se saisir d'une aile de l'oiseau dans sa main et la serrer si fort qu'elle se brisa dans un hurlement aigue. Le brun se redressa en proie encore avec les serres de l'animal, ivre de douleur, puis il le balança à terre, férocement.

« Arrête ! » hurla Draco en se redressant, le menaçant de sa baguette. « Ne lui fais pas de mal ! »

Harry fut sur lui si vite que Draco se demanda s'il n'avait pas transplané. L'instant d'après, le brun lui arrachait sa baguette des mains et la réduisit en cendres.

Le Serpentard resta stupéfait par son acte, les yeux agrandis de stupeur.

« T'as détruit ma baguette ! » balbutia-t-il, sans y croire.

« Ce n'est qu'un… bout de bois ! » lui répondit Harry en le poussant pour qu'il tombe au sol. « Et sans ce simple bout de bois, tu n'es plus un magicien ! Tu n'es plus rien ! Tu me fais pitié ! »

Draco, encore une fois sous Harry, se débattit furieusement, lui donnant coup de pied et coup de poing mais ne lui faisant absolument rien de mal. Il pouvait voir les blessures sur son bras et son épaule se guérir à vue d'œil.

« Lâche-le et tout de suite, sinon je te tue. » fit une faible mais ferme voix.

Les deux garçons tournèrent leurs regards vers une jeune fille brune habillée en costume scolaire froissé et débraillé. L'un de ses bras formait un angle étrange et pendait le long de son corps, visiblement brisé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » minauda Harry. « Me… tuer ? Toi ? Et comment tu ferais ça ? »

Pansy souffrait visiblement mais gardait un self control impressionnant en de telles circonstances. Elle soupira et prit son souffle avant de lui assener avec une voix méprisante: « Un Avada Kedavra, tu connais ? »

« Non ! » gémit Draco en tentant d'échapper à la poigne d'Harry, sur lui, qui l'étouffait. « Tu ne feras pas ça ! C'est bon, Pansy, ne te mêle pas de ça. »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard suffisant et se fixa à nouveau sur Harry.

« Lâche-le et va-t-en ! Ou sinon, je te lancerai un sort qui te tuera ! Tu peux en être certain, celui-là, tu ne pourras pas jouer avec. Et maintenant, tu le lâches ! »

« Et si au lieu de le lâcher, je faisais cela ? » demanda Harry en créant une boule d'énergie dans sa main et en la plaquant contre la gorge de Draco. Le blond hurla de douleur tant la magie pure de Harry le brulait.

Pansy eut l'air pétrifiée par son acte. Sa main se mit à trembler.

« Fais pas ça ! » hurla Draco à Pansy.

« Il ne me laisse pas le choix, crétin ! » hurla la jeune fille en pleurant. « Il est en train de te tuer ! »

« Il bluffe ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça sa boule d'énergie dans le ventre de Draco qui hurla de plus belle en se tenant une blessure sanglante.

« Avada Kedavra ! » rugit Pansy en visant Harry qui se redressa pour mieux accueillir la magie verte.

« Non… » gémit Draco, subissant la scène comme si elle se déroulait au ralenti.

Harry ne chercha même pas à éviter le sort, il ne chercha même pas à l'attraper ou à le diriger, il le laissa le frapper de plein fouet.

« Woaw… » soupira-t-il en sentent le rayon se rependre en lui, avec langueur, et le recouvrir d'un halo verdâtre. « Ce n'est pas rien, celle là. »

Il souleva ses bras et la magie vint se condenser dans ses deux mains.

Draco se tenait son ventre sanguinolent et regardait Harry maitriser l'Avada Kedavra avec horreur, il suffoquait tant il avait eut peur de le voir s'écrouler, mort.

Pansy, elle, n'avait même pas essayé de jeter un autre sort. Elle regardait Harry sans plus bouger, en se tenant son bras fracassé. Elle détourna son regard imperceptiblement vers Draco en essayant de lui passer un message.

_Mais fuis donc, idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Harry releva la tête vers elle et s'avança. Il mit tout l'Avada Kedavra dans une seule main et s'apprêtait à renvoyer le sort à l'envoyeur, un sourire malsain incrusté sur ses lèvres.

Draco essaya de se relever mais son ventre lui faisait terriblement mal mais en voyant ce que l'Elu faisait, il ne pensa plus du tout à sa douleur.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-il.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit ses lents pas vers Pansy.

« Merci. » dit-il en tenant haut sa main, la menaçant. « Personne n'avait osé me lancer le plus puissant des sorts pour tenter de m'arrêter. Maintenant je sais que je suis complètement indestructible. »

Pansy se mit à trembler en fermant très fort les yeux et Draco se précipita entre elle et Harry en lui agrippant son bras armé de l'Avada Kedavra.

« Harry ! Si tu le laisses faire ! » hurla-t-il. « Ce sera fini entre nous ! Est-ce que tu entends ! Ce sera fini ! FINI ! »

Le Survivant le saisit au col, ou ce qu'il en restait, et rapprocha le sort de sa gorge brulée.

« Il n'y a pas d'Harry, ici. » murmura le brun. « Quand vas-tu enfin l'admettre, pauvre fou ! »

« Draco… » gémit Pansy derrière lui et Draco serra les poings et les dents en défiant les pupilles verticales du monstre des siennes orageuses.

« Tu vas réussir à me tuer… _Harry_ ? »

Le Survivant plissa les yeux, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, ou à le tuer tout simplement, lorsque, soudain, il s'écroula au sol, comme disloqué. L'Avada Kedavra avait disparu de sa main.

Pansy et Draco regardaient, essoufflés, son corps au sol. Harry semblait… mort.

Draco se pencha et lui prit un poignet, il le souleva et le laissa retomber à terre. Il se mit à genoux et lui ouvrit les paupières.

« Elles sont rondes… et elles bougent ! » murmura-t-il en poussant un immense soupir.

Pansy décocha alors un violent coup de pied rageur dans les côtes du Survivant, elle recommença encore et encore et Draco ne l'en empêcha même pas, essayant de remettre un peu ses vêtements en place sur son torse, de refermer son pantalon, comme il pouvait.

Quand elle eut finit de se défouler, elle tomba à genoux en pleurant de stresse, de frayeur et de souffrance.

Son ami lui prit doucement sa baguette des mains et commença à lui soigner le bras, intimidé - en effet, mis à part que ses vêtements étaient à moitié arrachés, son cou était brulé, son ventre saignait abondamment, il s'était fait maltraité, insulté, il avait faillit être violé et il avait perdu deux balais et une baguette, et tout cela devant elle, quelques part dans un arbre.

Il n'avait vraiment plus de quoi faire le fier.

Quand il eut fini de soigner le bras de Pansy, elle lui arracha sa baguette en le fusillant du regard.

Elle se releva et lui tourna le dos, méprisante. Elle se transforma en faucon et s'en alla sans avoir dit un seul mot.

Quand elle fut partie, Draco déchira un bout de sa cape et s'en servit pour se bander le ventre. Il reniflait, se jurant de ne pas pleurer. Il regarda autour de lui, il avait de plus en plus froid.

L'espèce de petite clairière printanière qu'avait créée Harry partait en lambeau sous la neige. Une luciole vint mourir dans sa main et il dut se mordre très fort la lèvre inferieure pour s'empêcher de fondre en larme.

Il remarqua que les lèvres d'Harry devenaient bleues – lui aussi était presque nu, l'autre lui avait même enlevé ses chaussures.

Il espérait que Pansy ne lui en voulait pas au point de les abandonner une nuit d'hiver, sans vêtements et sans baguette.

Il regardait Harry, il avait froid, il avait envie de pleurer et de le prendre dans ses bras, pour l'étrangler…

Un flocon tomba sur la peau du ventre du Griffondor, là ou Pansy donné libre cours à sa rage et y avait laissé quelques marques.

« Merde… » fit Draco en redressant son visage vers le ciel, constatant que la neige s'était remise à tomber.

Il se décida enfin, comme si la neige était un bon prétexte, à prendre le corps glacé d'Harry dans ses bras et il le serra très fort tout contre lui. Il eut, de suite, beaucoup plus chaud.

Mais Draco ne put plus alors retenir ses larmes et il éclata en sanglots dans le cou du Griffondor, inconscient, peut-être dans le coma.

« J'ai eut tellement peur… » murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je regrette… »

Il continua à pleurer ainsi, à demander pardon pour lui avoir appris la magie noire et avoir déclenché tout ça, et cela lui sembla durer longtemps, très longtemps, lorsque, tout à coup, il remarqua que la terre tremblait par intermittence.

Il écouta, attentif, mais les tremblements reprenaient, toujours avec le même intervalle entre chacun d'eux, mais de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus proche.

Draco avait l'impression qu'une bête gigantesque se rapprochait d'eux, lentement, irrémédiablement.

Ami, ennemi ? Draco n'en savait strictement rien ! Aussi, il se leva et attrapa Harry sous les aisselles en le tirant derrière un arbre. Il gémit, la blessure à son ventre lui faisait mal mais il fit bien attention de cacher les jambes du Griffondor derrière l'énorme tronc.

Il retint son souffle en écoutant les tremblements se rapprocher et devenir si puissants que même l'arbre derrière sa nuque se mit à trembler.

_Putain, putain, putain…_ répétait-il sans cesse dans sa tête alors que le grondement ne s'était pas renouvelé, la chose s'était donc arrêtée ! Elle devait être juste derrière lui, dans la clairière.

Draco avait une furieuse envie de se pencher sur le côté et de regarder derrière lui lorsque, soudain, il sentit le tronc derrière lui qui bougeait, pire que ça, qui se déplaçait.

Les racines glissaient hors de terre comme si le sol était liquide et l'arbre se pliait souplement tel un véritable être vivant. Il rampa ainsi, avec le reste de la forêt, sous le regard médusé du Serpentard. Ainsi, Harry et Draco furent complètement à la vue de la chose, la chose qui était véritablement gigantesque et qui braquait ses yeux dorés sur eux.

Lorsque le blond croisa le regard de la géante végétale, il sut que c'était la statue de la fondatrice Elga Poufsouffle et un sentiment de bien être l'envahit. Il se sentit apaisé à tel point qu'il ne ressentait presque plus ni le froid, ni la douleur, ni le stresse, ni la fatigue…

Il se sentait bien, en sécurité et il adorait la géante aux yeux d'or.

Elle émit un chuchotement étrange, un chuchotement de géant, ou de Déesse, qui résonna doucement dans sa tête et il comprit qu'elle était contente de les trouver, enfin.

Elle se pencha sur eux dans un mouvement d'extrême lenteur et l'air sembla vibrer d'un grondement pareil à de la pierre raclant du métal sous des tonnes d'eau.

Elle planta ses deux énormes mains de part et d'autre d'eux et les enfonça très profondément dans le sol, les soulevant tous les deux vers les airs dans une énormes motte de terre.

Draco rampa vers les bords de ses doigts gigantesques et délicatement sculptés, jusqu'au bout des ongles, pour observer à combien de mètres du sol ils se trouvaient, il eut à peine le temps d'évaluer la distance (environ trente cinq mètres) lorsqu'une grosse liane vint s'enrouler autour de son pied et de son ventre pour le ramener vers le centre des deux paumes jointes.

Draco n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser amarrer solidement près d'Harry.

Il s'allongea, en se tournant vers le ciel, une main sur son ventre qui ne lui faisait plus du tout mal.

Il regardait le visage immense et parfait de la déesse de pierre recouverte de mousse et de lianes et cela le fit sourire béatement – elle était si belle... Quelque part en lui, il savait que c'était son aura magique qui le faisait penser ainsi mais, bizarrement, avec elle, il adorait se sentir envouté.

Elle regardait droit devant elle, marchant à pas mesurés, le visage encadré par une avalanche végétale si dense qu'elle s'emblait croître et fleurir indéfiniment.

Des oiseaux chantaient dans ses cheveux et de petits animaux couraient sur ses épaules. Les arbres se pliaient et s'écartaient sur son passage et chacun de ses pas était comme une avalanche étouffé dans une immense conque de pierre.

Draco s'endormit en se disant que plus jamais il ne ferait chier un seul Poufsouffle lorsqu'un cri strident le réveilla en lui vrilla les tympans.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Il tenta de se remettre debout, du moins autant que les lianes protectrices le lui permirent, et regarda autour de lui, affolé.

Au loin, Poudlard dressait ses tours dans la nuit et une femme oiseau de nuit étendait ses ailes et braquait des yeux phares sur eux. Elle hurlait dans un cri ni humain ni animal, elle alertait quelqu'un tout en balayant de ses yeux de couleurs bleu argent les directions importantes.

Il y eut une explosion dans la forêt et les ronds de lumière immense se posèrent sur une armée de Mangemorts attaquant un géant de feu qui faisait tournoyer une épée tout aussi géante.

Les Mangemorts étaient des centaines et des centaines et le géant ne bougeaient pas assez vite pour tous les maintenir à la lisière de la forêt. Il se recevait sans discontinuer des sorts qui lui gelaient les bras et les jambes. Il se les brisait en effectuant le moindre mouvement et la lave débordait alors en gerbes rougeâtres pour lui reformer ses membres absents.

Godric se faisait complètement déborder.

Draco était tétanisé par ce constat lorsqu'il entendit un autre hurlement, plus proche, plus profond, grave et très doux, pas vraiment un hurlement en fait, mais la voix d'une statue de pierre géante de cinquante mètres de haut.

La terre rassurait l'air et la femme oiseau se mit à roucouler en réponse, un roucoulement de moulin à eau grandiose.

Cet échange était le plus beau et le plus majestueux son du monde.

En quelques pas, ils furent sur Poudlard et les bras se soulevèrent, très lentement vers le ciel, vers la plus haute tour de l'école, entre les jambes transparentes de la femme oiseau à la longue robe et chevelure de nuit.

Elle se pencha, noire, et ses yeux lampes se posèrent sur eux, lentement, tandis qu'elle poursuivait ses ronronnements.

Les lianes se desserrèrent et Draco attrapa Harry pour glisser à terre, sur la pierre rassurante de Poudlard. Jamais il ne fut si heureux de retrouver cette demeure, jamais il ne la considéra autant que comme _chez lui_.

Aussitôt, le Serpentard se précipita vers les remparts après avoir déposé le Griffondor bien allongé au sol, enroulé dans les vestiges de sa cape. Il ne voulait pas louper une seule miette du spectacle.

Il avait toujours une petite préférence inavouée pour la Poufsouffle qu'il voyait s'éloigner lentement avec ses yeux d'or et sa chevelure vivante.

Un sursaut d'orgueil lui rappela que c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Salazar Serpentard, ou du moins la statue représentant son élément. Mais lorsqu'il le vit, complètement mort et immobile, il fut déçu et honteux.

Le feu, en revanche, se battait comme un diable contre l'armée de fourmis. Mais il arrivait à peine à les tenir en respect, ne les tuant jamais puisque les Mangemorts parvenaient toujours à éviter ses attaques trop lentes et à le geler à temps avant qu'il n'abatte sa lame sur leur multitude.

Souvent, Godric se faisait déborder et des Mangemorts couraient alors vers Poudlard, brisant les barrières végétales et magiques, peu à peu.

La femme oiseau hurlait alors, furieusement, en braquant ses yeux là ou était le danger. Elle étendait ses ailes monstrueuses et prenait son envol pour chasser les intrus en provoquant une tempête.

Puisque la terre était revenue, renforçant ses barrières de ronces et autres lianes, le géant de lave se retira du front et se dirigea vers le lac.

Il se mit à gronder et à feuler comme s'il était un lion de pierre et de métal gargantuesque.

Il répétait le même mot en marchant. Draco tenta de le comprendre mais sa manière de s'exprimer était si lente, si enrouée, qu'il lui fallut attendre que le feu répète sa litanie quelques fois avant de la saisir.

« ………SSSSS…SAAAA…ALLLL…LAAAA…AZZZZ…ZAAAA…ARRRR……… »

_Salazar !_

Draco tourna son regard vers la statue représentant son fondateur, grand, fin, les cheveux longs et lisses comme un flot noir immobile.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, de là où il était, il la voyait tourner le dos à la bataille, le visage vers le lac, les yeux clos… mort ou, au mieux, complètement indifférent.

« ………SSSSS…SAAAA…ALLLL…LAAAA…AZZZZ…ZAAAA…AARRRRRR ! » répéta le feu, s'enflant furieusement telle une silhouette de magma à la crinière et à la cape similaire à la queue d'une comète de rage rouge.

Il souleva son épée lentement au dessus de la tête de la statue noire du quatrième fondateur et l'abattit lentement, lentement, dans un grand fracas.

« Merde… » souffla Draco, scié par les évènements qui s'enchaînèrent suite à ce geste fantastique.

La statue de Salazar était tombée en mille blocs énormes et noirs. La chute avait été lente, très lente – comme tous les gestes des quatre géants de pierre, et, à l'instant où le premier fragment aurait dû toucher la terre, chacun d'eux s'était vu changé en eau qui avait cascadé librement dans l'herbe.

La seconde suivante, un serpent d'eau noire gigantesque s'était érigé, absolument furieux, et il s'était abattu sur Godric, gueule, langue fendue et crochets en avant, sifflant de rage, le faisant tomber en arrière dans des gerbes titanesques d'eau, de feu et de vapeurs.

« Merde ! » répéta Draco en regardant le combat entre les deux éléments ennemis tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, de grandes ailes battaient, affolées.

Dans la vapeur blanche, il apercevait parfois l'éclair d'une épée ou un lion de feu qui se battait avec un serpent d'eau. Parfois c'était un homme de pierre, tordu à terre, contre un serpent ou un immense lion élémentaire qui refermait ses mâchoires sur la gorge d'un homme à la longue chevelure noire.

Au-dessus de lui, la femme oiseau paniquait de plus en plus, plaquant ses deux mains de part et d'autres lui, sur les remparts de la tour, battant des ailes et hurlant vers les deux ennemis, braquant sa lumière sur eux.

C'est alors que la géante terre s'interposa, se jetant à genoux et étendant ses bras entre les deux combattants.

« Ho non… » gémit Draco en voyant sa chevelure se faire arracher par la puissance de l'eau et ses bras prendre feu. La vapeur et autre chose, la fumée d'un incendie, dissimula totalement la scène.

Il souhaitait de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne soit pas détruite, comme la pauvre Poufsouffle bien trop bonne qu'elle était. Tout à coup, les rivalités inter-maison lui apparaissaient comme une immonde aberration qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Dans Poudlard, chaque élève retenait son souffle, aux fenêtres, reculant face aux Mangemorts qui commençaient à détruire les dernières protections.

Une femme oiseau enroulées dans ses grandes ailes se posa juste devant les fenêtres pour se battre seule face à l'invasion.

Mais si l'union faisait la force, Poudlard était alors en grand danger.

« Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée cette invocation, Professeur. » paniquait MacGonagall. « Les Mangemorts auront tôt fait de percer nos défenses. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, Minerva. Nos meilleurs éléments étaient blessés, comment aurions-nous pu défendre l'école, nous-mêmes ? »

« Vous, vous n'étiez pas blessé, mais maintenant l'opération vous à épuisé. Qu'allons-nous faire, mais qu'allons nous faire ? »

Dumbledore observa la bataille à l'extérieure.

« Harry n'est plus protégé maintenant. Nous allons monter le chercher, pour commencer. »

Le vieux directeur tenta de se lever de sa chaise, mais il était trop épuisé.

« Je vais y aller ! » fit le professeur Bibine en retenant MacGonagall. « Je suis en forme. »

Elle commença à partir mais elle se retourna : « Et vous êtes sur qu'il est calmé ? »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, nous l'aurions su. » fit le directeur avec un pauvre sourire.

Le professeur de Quidditch repartit à toutes jambes dans les escaliers.

« Espérons… » maugréa Dumbledore. « Espérons que les esprits des fondateurs trouvent le chemin de l'entente. »

« Pas comme les vrais… » ajouta Minerva MacGonagall en observant l'extérieur avec ferveur. « Souhaitons que le Ministère intervienne rapidement… au cas où. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, scrutant le nuage de fumée dantesque où avait disparut trois des géants fondateurs.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Héhé, désolé de terminer ce chapitre comme ça, mais voyez vous, ce n'est pas que je sois sadique, mais il avait très largement dépassé ses 5000 mots et ses dix pages. Alors un warning c'est allumé dans ma tête pour me dire qu'il était temps de trouver un bon moment pour le clore. Et je trouvais que ce moment là était plutôt bien, alors voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si les pauvres Draco et Pansy s'en sont pris plein la tête, même si Harry n'était pas vraiment là, même si la partie puissante en lui n'est pas très sympa, même si c'est la Poufsoufle que je préfère, etc etc… lol

Gros bisous !

Levia

**PS :** Une petite dédicace toute spéciale à ma Sinelune dans une clairière enneigée avec son Ryrrytounet sauvage qui lui fait pousser des parterres de fleurs enluciolées tandis que les flocons tombent doucement.


	25. Une promesse faite à soi même

**Rappelle-toi**

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêta : **Sinelune (qui vient chez moi dans trois jours alors que dans ma chambre c'est encore et toujours le DarkDawa !)

**Résumé : **Harry est tout autre lorsqu'il devient l'Elu. Draco a eu beaucoup de difficultés pour le ramener, inconscient, dans un Poudlard assaillie par les Mangemorts. Est-ce que les quatre statues des fondateurs ont réussi à taire leurs différents pour défendre l'école ?

**Dessin :** Sûr mon blog, à la date du 08/09/06, vous pourrez voir des dessins représentant les quatre géants fondateurs et un sur la dualité se trouvant en Harry.

**Chapitre 24 : **Une promesse faite à soi-même

Harry était assis, les genoux repliés contre son torse, les bras croisés posés sur eux, les retenant et sont regard restait rivé sur l'autre.

L'autre, son reflet, était exactement comme lui avec le même bas d'uniforme noir tout frangé d'accrocs. Comme lui, il était torse et pied nu et, comme lui il le regardait avec haine.

Parfois… Harry flanchait, alors, il se demandait si ce n'était pas lui le reflet de l'autre, s'il n'était pas l'autre, puis il se souvenait et réaffirmait son regard hargneux.

Leurs regards…

Leurs regards étaient différents…

L'autre avait des yeux étranges, plus lumineux, d'un vert beaucoup plus vif, magique, et ses pupilles étaient verticales comme celle d'un chat en plein jour. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas jour, ici. Il ne faisait rien car c'était le néant d'un rêve obscur et le noir y régnait, le noir et la bourbe.

Une fois, Harry y avait emmené Draco, dans ce lieu rêvé et cauchemardesque, pour l'effrayer, et ça avait été le vrai début de tout…

Là, quand il regardait l'autre, il se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu réellement fou, si cet univers de noirceur n'était pas finalement justifié.

Il était totalement perdu - d'autant plus qu'ici, le temps et l'espace n'avaient plus cours.

Harry, les deux Harry, savaient qu'ils étaient prisonniers d'un rêve, de leur inconscient commun, ou de quelque chose comme ça.

Un évènement les avait bloqué tous les deux ensembles et, maintenant, ils se défiaient sans cesse, essayant de vaincre l'autre psychologiquement pour avoir le privilège de revenir à la réalité, seul.

« Je suis le vrai ! » disait l'un et l'autre secouait la tête négativement.

« Je suis le vrai. » contrait-il.

Et ça n'en finissait jamais…

Leur début avait été laborieux.

« Qui es-tu ? » avaient-ils hurlé en se tournant autour comme des chats sauvages, essayant de se servir de la magie, n'y parvenant pas.

« Je suis Harry ! Harry Potter ! » répondait l'un.

« Je suis Moi ! » hurlait l'autre.

Des discussions houleuses et sans fins étaient nées entre eux. Et à présent, ils en savaient presque autant sur l'autre que sur eux-mêmes.

Cela était étrange car il ne leur semblait pas s'être dit tant de choses. C'était plus comme si, le rêve avançant, ils ne formaient plus qu'un et, plus qu'étrange, cela était vraiment effrayant…

« Sans moi… Tu serais mort depuis longtemps. » disait l'un. « C'est moi qui ai retourné l'Avada Kedavra, c'est moi qui l'ai brulé en première année, avec ma puissance. Moi encore qui t'ai aidé à chaque fois que tu étais en danger. C'était Moi ! »

« Et sans moi… tu n'existerais même pas. Sans Voldemort, tu n'aurais jamais existé, tandis que moi, sans lui, j'existerais. Tu n'es que le résultat d'une vulgaire prophétie. »

« Tu mens ! » hurlait l'autre, ses yeux devenant deux fentes très fines sous le coup de la fureur. « Ne te mets pas soudainement à croire en quelque chose que tu as réfuté toute ta vie durant ! Sans moi, tu serais d'une insignifiance crasse. »

Des discussions sans fins…

« Moi, j'ai une vie ! »

« Et moi… Je veux vivre ! »

Sans fin…

Souvent, ils restaient des heures à se contempler, fatigués, et parlaient plus calmement.

« Comment crois-tu cela possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce qu'on est, en fait, la même personne ? »

Le Harry aux yeux fendus regardait l'autre, longuement.

« Je ne sais pas. » répétait-il.

Plus tard…

« Mais si tu dis _être_, tu penses avoir une âme différente de la mienne alors que nous nous partageons le même corps ? »

« Parfaitement, je suis un être complètement dissocié de toi. »

« Mais la personnalité, le caractère ou la puissance, ça n'a pas de rapport avec l'âme. On peut très bien avoir la même. »

« Les âmes… c'est une invention, au mieux romantique, pour que l'homme soit rassuré devant la perspective inéluctable de la mort. Mais moi je sais que je ne peux mourir alors je me moque d'avoir une âme. »

« N'importe quoi, tout le monde meurt un jour. Tu te prends pour Dieu ou quoi ? »

« Le concept de Dieu n'est que pure philosophie ou culte désuet. Si j'ouvre mon esprit, attentivement, je ne ressens pas la puissance de Dieu mais la magie de la planète, l'aura de notre terre et de tous les êtres vivant qui vivent sur elle, en elle. Et si j'ouvre mon esprit encore plus, c'est le flux de l'univers que je perçois et ce n'est pas quelque chose de tellement plus différent - c'est simplement plus grand, plus imperceptible, aussi - mais c'est exactement la même énergie immuable. Alors Dieu n'existe pas pour moi... »

« Ah, la ferme ! Tu ne sais pas tout sur tout, merde ! »

Le Harry aux pupilles fendues souriait alors, mystérieusement.

« Je suis simplement clairvoyant à propos de ma puissance, de comment la magie me compose. Quelque soit la forme que je prendrai, je resterai dans ce même état d'esprit. Même sans corps, je serais conscient et actif en ce monde. C'est ça, être libre… »

« Si c'est ça, alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas de ce corps en me foutant la paix, bien gentiment ? Casses-toi, avec ta superbe puissance ! Disparais ! Tu pourrais investir le corps de n'importe qui ! Ou te créer ta propre enveloppe charnelle, si t'es aussi fort que tu le dis ! Alors pourquoi t'as ma gueule, pourquoi tu me fais chier et pourquoi tu restes là si tu n'es pas prisonnier comme moi ? »

Etrangement, l'Elu se renfrogna et perdit de sa superbe.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry agressivement car encore sous le coup de la colère mais intrigué par cette nouvelle attitude.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'humanité avait quelque chose d'attirant pour l'autre Harry, surtout un aspect de l'humanité…

Les sentiments.

« Tu n'es pas si faible que ça, toi aussi, puisque tu nous retiens ici. »

« Je ne retiens personne, je suis, moi aussi, captif _de ma propre tête_. »

L'autre Harry fit signe que non.

« Il n'y a que toi qui nous retiennes mais je sais comment faire pour sortir. »

« Comment ? » souffla Harry, avide.

« Je dois te laisser le champs libre. »

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux.

« Et tu ferais ça ? »

« Oui. »

Harry soupçonneux le regarda un moment.

« Mais tu reviendrais ? »

L'autre haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer. Peut-être que ça sera comme avant et que je ne reviendrai que quand tu perdras le contrôle de toi-même à cause de ta rage. Peut-être que je pourrais revenir quand je le souhaite ou peut être que tu m'en empêcheras et que je ne reviendrai jamais. »

« Mouais… En gros, tu reviendras… »

L'autre sourit.

« Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ? » demanda le Harry aux yeux d'émeraude plus sombre.

« Pourquoi pas… »

« Je veux que tu jures de ne jamais faire de mal à ceux que j'aime, et même ceux dont je me moque. Et tu ne dois blesser plus personne et tu ne dois surtout pas toucher à Draco. Il est à moi. Et toi, il ne t'aime pas. Alors, même si tu reviens, tu ne te feras pas passer pour moi. »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça… » fit-il, l'air franc mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

« Promet-le, simplement. »

« Je promets. » fit le jeune homme aux yeux acides.

Puis… il disparut, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul Harry.

Il se retourna, une fois ou deux, mais il était réellement seul.

_Vraiment ?_

L'univers se modifia, l'obscurité pâlit et Harry sentit qu'il se réveillait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières.

Il avait une drôle d'impression… Persistante.

Il avait dû faire un rêve vraiment étrange mais il avait beau essayé d'en rattraper les bribes, le rêve s'effaçait, irrémédiablement.

Harry se redressa, agacé.

Encore un rêve qui lui semblait important et dont il ne souviendrait pas, s'énerva-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit où il était.

Du blanc, des lits, des armoires à pharmacie et une pile de bonbons et de boîtes de chocogrenouilles sur la table de chevet à ses côtés…

Pourquoi était-il à l'infirmerie ?

Que c'était-il passé ?

Il fit un effort de concentration mais la seule chose dont il se souvenait clairement était son incroyable fureur envers Rogue, dans la serre.

Il avait dû perdre le control.

Soudain, il se sentit misérable.

Il se leva et un vertige le prit. Il dut se retenir au montant de fer de son lit pour ne pas tomber en attendant que cela passe.

Il se dirigea vers la première fenêtre et regarda l'endroit où c'était trouvé la serre.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Quoique…

Quelques poutres en métal dépassaient du tapis blanc qu'avait formé la neige fraiche. Sous ce petit tas, apparemment pur, ne devait être dissimulé que destruction…

Harry eut envie de pleurer mais il se retint.

Après tout, c'était de sa faute. Il ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même, il devait assumer en serrant les poings, voilà tout…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent tout de même de larmes contre son gré.

**OoOoO**

Quelque temp plus tard, Madame Pomefresh vint voir Harry pour l'ausculter de nouveau.

Comme il allait bien, elle autorisa ses amis à venir lui rendre visite.

« Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous avez dormi quasiment une semaine que je vous permets de faire les fous ! » dit-elle, acerbe, en laissant entrer Ron et Hermione.

_Une semaine !_

« Salut, R'ry. » fit Ron en s'asseyant d'un côté du lit, Hermione de l'autre. « Ça va ? »

Harry eut un regard malheureux et son ami lui fit un pauvre petit sourire. Ron attrapa une chocogrenouille et la lui tendit. « Tiens… ça te fera du bien. »

Harry prit la friandise mais ne l'ouvrit pas et la reposa finalement dans le tas en soupirant.

« Je ne me rappelle de strictement rien - à part peut-être un rêve bizarre, et encore... C'était peut-être un rêve avec Voldemort, mais je ne suis pas sûr... »

« Madame Pomefresh nous a dit que tu dormais plutôt bien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça pourrait être un rêve avec Voldemort ? » lui demanda Hermione, sur le qui-vive.

« Il y avait des yeux de serpent dedans… » se rappella Harry. « Mais, je ne suis pas sûr… Ils n'étaient pas rouges. »

La brunette fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui comme pour le soutenir.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça… »

« Sûrement pas. » ajouta Ron, gêné.

Harry se renfrogna.

« Alors c'était moi ? C'est ça ? »

Hermione acquiesça et Harry sentit le dégout et la haine l'envahir.

« Mais ça ne peut pas être possible. J'ai vraiment les yeux qui deviennent comme ceux de Voldemort ? Non… Déjà que je parlais fourchelangue… Pff… » Il se tut un moment puis demanda impérieusement : « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je me doutais bien que tu ne te rappellerais de rien. » fit tristement la jeune fille.

« On peut te dire ce qu'on sait, on est venu pour ça. Mais tu dois savoir qu'on ne sait pas tout. » Il soupira puis reprit piteusement en désignant Hermione et lui : « Tous les deux, on était dans une salle de classe quand ça c'est produit. On regardait la serre, on attendait - au cas où… »

« J'avais prévenu Malfoy, aussi, tu sais ? Et, quand il y a eu l'explosion… »

« Une explosion ? » la coupa le brun, abasourdi.

« Oui, il y en a eu plusieurs. La première n'était pas très importante mais nous sommes partis à fond, avec Ron. C'est dans les escaliers qu'il y a eu la deuxième et ça a ébranlé toute l'école, vraiment. Les tableaux se décrochaient et tombaient des murs en hurlant. »

« C'était presque comique… » fit Ron, penaud.

« Quand on est arrivé dans le parc, la serre était détruite et Dumbledore commençait déjà à déblayer les ferrailles pour en extirper les professeurs. »

Harry retint son souffle, horrifié.

« Il y a eu des blessés ? »

« Ils étaient tous un peu chiffonnés mais ils avaient, au pire, de simples estafilades. »

« Sauf Rogue. » ajouta Ron.

« Oui, sauf Rogue… » confirma Hermione, évasive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, lui ? » demanda le Survivant, inquiet. « Je ne l'ai pas tué, au moins ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il était juste inconscient et un peu… en sang… sous les gravas et les poutres en fer. »

Le Survivant agrandit ses yeux de stupeurs.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. » réitéra Hermione vivement pour le rassurer. « Il s'en est très bien sorti ; il a même repris ses cours depuis trois jours et il est toujours aussi désagréable. »

« Même plus ! » s'écria le jeune Weasley.

« Et Draco ? »

Hermione et Ron parurent gênés.

« Ben, on ne sait pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il s'est forcement passé quelque chose puisqu'il est parti te chercher. »

« Me chercher ? Parce que j'étais où ? »

« Nous, on ne l'as pas vu, mais il parait que tu t'es enfui dans une boule de feu droit vers la forêt interdite. »

Ron faisait un geste de la main qui signifiait _au loin, loin…_

« Une boule de feu. Rien que ça… » grommela Harry. Après un petit temps de réflexion, il demanda : « Et Draco m'a poursuivit dans la forêt interdite ? »

« En balai… »

« Et il m'a ramené comment ? En balai ? »

Il avait du mal à imaginer pareille scène - c'était ridicule, bon sang.

« En fait, c'est la statue des Poufsouffles qui vous a ramené dans le creux de ses mains et ça, c'était la classe. » affirma Ron avec véhémence. « C'est trop bête que tu étais dans les vapes à ce moment là… »

« La statue de quoi ? Des Poufsouffles ? C'est quoi encore, cette histoire ? »

« C'était incroyable ! » s'exclama son ami, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet instant pour s'enflammer. « Dumbledore a invoqué les quatre fondateurs ! Hermione, les photos ! »

« Vous avez fait des photos ? » demanda Harry, blasé.

« Pas nous, Colin - pour une fois qu'il se rend vraiment utile avec son appareil à la con. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour trouver un coin un peu dégagé par les plantes mais il s'est donner les moyens pour mitrailler tant et plus. »

« Il a même gagné un max de fric en vendant quelques tirages à la gazette. A l'école, il ne fait que ça… développer sans cesse pour les vendre aux élèves, aux parents des élèves, etc... Comme on est de Griffondor, on a pu avoir le tout pour pas trop cher. » expliqua Hermione en fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac avant de tendre une enveloppe de papier kraft à Harry. « Tiens. »

« Vous parliez de plantes ? » demanda-t-il en sortant les photos de l'enveloppe, presque pieusement.

« Oui, c'est encore un coup de la Poufsouffle, elle était géniale. » reprit Ron, véhément.

« Et tellement belle… » soupira Hermione.

Harry ne les écoutait plus du tout, il regardait les tirages sépia animés.

« C'est bizarre, ça va encore plus lentement que d'habitude. Il a foiré l'animation au développement ? »

« Ho non, Colin les a très bien tirée, depuis le temps qu'il te prend en photo sur ton balai, il est devenu un expert dans le rendu des mouvements. Mais là, c'est juste leur manière de se déplacer ; ils sont très, très lents. Enfin, c'était au début parce qu'ils n'étaient pas quatre. »

« Ha… » fit Harry en feuilletant les photos, une à une.

Il poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit des dizaines et des dizaines de Mangemorts attaquer Godric puis le dépasser pour s'en prendre aux murailles recouvertes de plantes grimpantes vivaces et acérées sur un autre cliché. Sur un autre encore, la Serdaigle battait furieusement des ailes pour chasser la minuscule multitude.

Sur un autre, il y avait la Poufsouffle qui arrivait de la forêt en écartant les arbres immenses de la forêt interdite sur son passage. Hermione pointa le doigt sur les mains jointes à hauteur de la poitrine de la géante.

« Toi, tu es là. Avec Draco. »

Du coup, Harry resta presque une minute à détailler le cliché, regardant la magnifique statue avancer, pas à pas…

La photo suivante la montrait encore, les bras s'élevant lentement vers la femme de nuit qui se penchait, elle et sa chevelure voile, de sa haute tour - les ailes de cette dernière étaient si grandes qu'elles n'étaient jamais représentées en entier sur aucun des clichés la représentant.  
Sur une autre photo, il y avait le visage en très gros plan de Salazar Serpentard, noir, immobile, juste la forêt et le lac bougeaient, flous dans le lointain.

« Il était une statue normale depuis le début, il ne bougeait pas du tout. » ricana Ron. « Je peux te dire que les Serpentards ne faisaient plus les fiers. »

Harry poursuivit en glissant les photos l'une derrière les autres après les avoir détaillés.

Les Mangemorts dans leurs cercles de lumières, Rowena, les yeux lumineux sur sa tour - avec la silhouette minuscule d'un humain blond accoudé aux remparts dans l'alcôve de l'arche formé par deux bras bleus et immenses.

« C'est Draco… » murmura-t-il en caressant instinctivement la photo.

Il poursuivit et s'exclama encore une fois quand Godric détruisit Salazar, le transformant en eau cascadante, et que le serpent gigantesque s'éleva sur lui pour s'abattre dans une gerbe colossale de vapeur.

« Holala… » murmura Harry, presque amusé en regardant les photos suivantes.

Serpent, lion, homme noir, homme rouge et tout à coup cette Poufsouffle qui se jetait dans les flammes et l'eau les bras en avant, sa chevelure arraché, brulée…

« C'est vraiment trop n'importe quoi… »

« C'est parce que tu le vois en photo. En vrai, c'était… époustouflant ! » s'extasia Ron.

« Puisque tu es si inspiré, raconte moi la suite, Ron. » fit le Survivant, indifférent.

Et son ami lui narra toute l'histoire avec moult détails et bruitages. Il tenait les photos et lui expliquait en agitant les bras avec un enthousiasme communicatif.

« Et là, ils se sont arrêtés ! Comme ça, pfiouuu… D'un coup, ils se sont calmés - comme par magie ! Ils sont restés bien droits, pendant un long moment. Ils ne bougeaient plus du tout, l'un en face de l'autre, avec la Poufsouffle entre eux, à terre ; elle semblait morte, en miette. Je peux te dire que y'en a pleins d'entre nous qui se sont mis à pleurer en la voyant détruite - je te jure ! Y'avait de la vapeur partout qui s'élevait et des flammes qui s'éteignaient lentement dans le parc, autour d'eux, et puis y'avait la Serredaigle aussi qui poussait ses cris déchirants, atroces. Ce n'est pas avec ses photos que tu peux bien te les imaginer - mais c'est le nouveau truc des Serdaigles de siffler un peu comme ça. Ils ont inventé un sort, enfin bref… La scène était belle et triste… Surtout qu'on avait peur, parce que les Mangemorts détruisaient les barrières de Poudlard, peu à peu. Et là… ils l'ont comme… soignée ! Oui, c'est ça, la chaleur du feu et l'eau l'on refait fleurir et elle était encore plus belle qu'avant lorsqu'elle s'est finalement relevée. C'était trop bizarre, je t'assure, on aurait dit que le Serpentard était amoureux d'elle. »

« Ha ouais ? » fit Harry, sarcastique.

« Regarde. » dit Hermione en cherchant une photo - Harry ne l'avait jamais vu autant d'accord avec Ron de sa vie.

Sur le tirage - couleur, cette fois - qu'elle lui présenta, il vit un grand visage calme de pierre noire et mouillée, front contre front avec celui de pierre grise, rugueuse et mousue d'une véritable déesse de la nature, entouré d'une chevelure de lianes luxuriantes emplies de fleurs, de bêtes et d'oiseaux.

Il y avait sous les paupières de pierre noire et grise deux feus, l'un vert, exactement du même vert que ce qu'Harry se rappelait de son rêve étrange, et l'autre aussi doré et lumineux que le soleil.

« C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air plutôt potes. » concéda Harry. « Les Serpentards doivent être verts (**NDA:** Et argent, lolilol - que je suis marrante, moi alors). »

« Tu parles ! » s'exclama Ron. « Je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend à eux et aux Poufsouffles mais, depuis cet épisode, ils sont liés comme c'est pas permis. On dirait qu'ils veillent les un sur les autres. C'est vraiment trop niais. »

« S'il n'y avait qu'eux. » reprit Hermione, agacée, roulant des yeux. « Mais même les Serdaigles se la jouent grand protecteur de Poudlard. Ils se nomment les veilleurs, ils se la pètent avec leur sifflement. Non, mais, j'te jure… »

« C'est grave. » approuva vivement le rouquin.

« Et les Griffondors ? Ils réagissent comment eux ? » demanda Harry, intrigué.

« Bah, comme d'hab'… De toute façon, on était les meilleurs depuis le début. Nous, on avait pas besoin de l'intervention de grandes statues et de tout le bordel pour être au top, pas vrai ? »

« Clair ! » appuya la vindicative jeune fille.

Harry se renfrogna.

Il prit les photos et regarda les suivantes, vite.

« Et ensuite, je suppose que, comme les statues des fondateurs s'entendaient à merveille, ils ont fait des choses extraordinaires, qui défiaient tout entendement, et qu'ils ont repoussé avec brio l'attaque des méchants Mangemorts, etc, etc. »

« Comment t'as deviné ? » s'amusa Ron. « Mais tu ne devrais pas être si ironique parce que c'était vraiment incroyable ! Regarde ça. »

Le rouquin fouilla dans les photos et en mit quelques-unes sous le nez d'Harry.

L'une d'elle représentait un ciel dans lequel des nuages noirs tourbillonnaient en occultant la lune et les étoiles, lentement. Un aigle noir immense passa puis se mis à décrire des cercles comme s'il avait trouvé une proie sur laquelle fondre, seul deux yeux phares perçaient la noirceur de la photo. L'attaque survint par le biais d'un éclair gigantesque, ou plutôt, une tempête d'éclairs - ça avait beau être une image, Harry sursauta.

Sur une autre photographie, c'était Godric que l'on voyait, son épée à la main, ouvrant une bouche démesurée en vomissant de la lave tandis que des éclairs vibraient autour de lui, sur lui sans pour autant le blesser - bien au contraire.

Sur une autre, c'était Salazar que l'on voyait entrer, pas à pas, dans le lac jusqu'à la taille. Sur une autre, plus rapprochée, le calamar géant agrippait ses nombreux tentacules à son corps translucide entre l'eau et la pierre, une eau solidifiée ou plutôt une eau comprimée en un corps de géant par une aura d'acier.

Sur encore une autre, le corps du géant des Serpentards voyait s'élever, au dessus de lui, un serpent, absolument gargantuesque, fait des eaux vertes du lac. De l'eau sortait d'abord sa tête noire aux yeux verts fluorescent et suivit de près par son corps encore plus immense qu'une tour de Poudlard - il semblait ne peser rien tant il se mouvait avec grâce.

Le monstre marin à la gueule béante voyageait en faisant pleuvoir une multitude de gouttes d'eau dans son sillage. Harry pouvait presque entendre grésiller les flammes qui embrasaient lentement mais sûrement la forêt interdite, jetant ainsi des reflets sanglants sur la neige.

Soudain, il s'abattait de tout son long sur une parcelle de la forêt où se terrait les Mangemorts. Une lueur phosphorescente et électrique courait sur l'eau noire qui se déversait alors de toute part entre les arbres.

« Je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr, qu'ils parlaient fourchelangue, Salazar et son serpent. » fit Hermione. « Peut-être que tu aurais pu les comprendre… »

Pour la première fois, Harry regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir vu une telle scène. Cela avait dû être sacrement impressionnant, il devait bien se l'avouer.

« Ils ont recommencés quelques fois, tous les quatre ensemble - consciencieux. » reprit Ron. « Ils ont tout dévasté, c'était abominable. »

Harry passait son regard d'une photo d'un parc ravagé par les éclairs, la lave et des trombes d'eaux, à la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur où tout était tout à fait normal.

« Laisse-moi deviner : c'est la Poufsouffle qui a tout remis en état ? »

« Oui, mais elle n'a pas fait que ça. Elle se battait, elle aussi, mais à sa manière. »

Hermione cherchait une photo pour appuyer les dires de Ron.

« Tiens, regarde ça. » lui dit-elle. « Elle a capturé un maximum de Mangemorts avec ses tentacules végétales. Mais ce n'était pas pour les tuer, comme les autres, mais pour les épargner. Elle a fait une trentaine de prisonnier, comme ça, et elle les a même guéris. Quand tout a été fini, Dumbledore et les hommes du Ministères les ont tous trouvés dans une cage de lianes, endormis ou simplement trop calmes. Ils avaient été comme envoutés, charmés et ils se sont rendus bien sagement, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il parait même qu'ils se sont laissés interroger, et tout. Incroyable, non ? »

Harry prit la photo que lui tendait la jeune fille.

On y voyait la statue de la terre tenir dans ses mains immenses une masse grouillante de bras, de jambes et de lianes vivantes. Ses yeux dorés regardaient les Mangemorts de façon bienveillante tandis que, dans son dos, s'abattaient, au loin, une boule de feu grésillante sans doute vomis par le Griffondor ou lancé par la Serredaigle, achevant ainsi de massacrer la lisière de la forêt interdite.

« Comme quoi… l'union fait vraiment la force. » conclue Hermione en tenant dans ses mains des photo des débuts lents et laborieux pour effectuer une franche comparaison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus, ensuite, les quatre ? » demanda Harry.

« Quand Poudlard a été complètement hors de danger, vers cinq heures du matin, ils ont disparus, simplement. » Ron fouilla dans le tas de photos et en tendit une à Harry. « Ils se sont changés en poussières, en air, en cendre et en eau. »

Sur la photo, la dernière sans doute, on y voyait les quatre fondateurs réunis sur le cercle qui les avait vus naitre mais, cette fois, ils n'étaient pas dos à dos, affrontant le danger, mais les uns en face des autres, faisant plus pierres élémentaires que jamais.

Les ailes de la femme oiseau devenaient de plus en plus transparentes - tout son corps devenait transparent.

La terre voyait sa chevelure se racornir et tomber en poussières que le vent emportait. Les oiseaux et les animaux qui l'avaient habité la quittaient à tir d'ailes.

Le feu devenait une pierre de plus en plus noire tandis que Salazar, tout comme l'air, devenait de plus en plus transparent et instable.

Seuls leurs yeux luisaient férocement dans la pénombre d'un petit matin. Le vert acide, le bleu cobalt, l'or du soleil et le rouge sang.

Enfin, comme l'avait dit Ron, ils se volatilisèrent, tous en même temps.

« C'était triste. » soupira Hermione. « On aurait tous voulu qu'ils restent là, même sans vie, mais qu'au moins ils nous laissent ces quatre statues, comme ça, en souvenir. »

Harry pouvait percevoir quelque chose de la tristesse que les élèves avaient dû ressentir en voyant les géants disparaître sur le cliché.

Lui aussi aurait aimé vouloir ressentir ce que ça faisait d'être si chèrement, si puissamment défendu, au moins une fois dans sa vie…

Il réunit les photos pour les regarder à nouveau, machinalement.

« Est-ce que les Mangemorts capturés ont dit quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » fit Hermione. « Mais je sais que tu es convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur dès que tu iras mieux. Je crois que les choses vont grandement se précipiter, maintenant… »

Harry haussa les yeux au ciel.

« C'est le moins qu'ont puisse dire, il va falloir s'y mettre vraiment, et vite. Mais il reste un seul gros problème, dans tout ça. Celui qui est fort et qui s'enfuit de Poudlard en faisant des boules de feu en laissant Rogue en sang derrière lui, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne sais pas comment utiliser cette puissance, je ne la contrôle pas du tout, je ne peux même pas m'entrainer à la maitriser. Imaginons que j'arrive devant Voldemort et qu'il ne se passe rien ? Où plutôt, et si je venais à perdre complètement la maitrise de mon corps et que je ne revenais jamais. Là, il m'a fallut une semaine de coma pour me réveiller, qu'est-ce que ça sera après Voldemort ? »

Sur ce, Harry bondit à bas de son lit.

Comme d'habitude, ses vêtements et sa baguette étaient tranquillement rangés dans l'armoire en face de son lit. Sans même se soucier d'Hermione qui s'écriait qu'il ne devait pas se lever, il enleva sa large et longue blouse blanche et enfila rapidement son pantalon et le reste de son uniforme.

« Hey, mec ! Est-ce que je me fous à poil devant Malfoy, moi ? » grogna Ron, faussement bougon et les bras croisé contre son torse.

Harry se retourna en enfilant gauchement ses chaussures.

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber... »

« Harry, tu ne dois pas encore sortir de l'infirmerie ! » pesta Hermione, un peu gênée devant son ami impudique.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ? J'étais en caleçon, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si gênant ? »

Harry n'attendit même pas la réponse qu'il enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus le tout, mit sa baguette dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Mais où tu vas ? » tenta la jeune fille en lui emboitant le pas.

« Dans le bureau de Dumbledore puisque je vais mieux. »

« Ha… Oui, c'est bien. » concéda-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu allais voir Draco. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne devrais pas aller le voir ? »

« Mais non, je ne veux pas dire ça. Je veux juste dire qu'aller voir Dumbledore est plus sérieux qu'aller voir ton petit copain. Je pense bien que tu te languis de le revoir, mais il y a plus urgent. »

Harry se renfrogna et n'ajouta rien de plus.

La vérité était qu'il n'était pas du tout pressé de revoir le Serpentard.

Il savait que ça allait être très difficile de l'affronter après ce qu'il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir fait mais qui devait certainement être dégueulasse.

**OoOoO**

Quand Harry arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, il se retourna vers Hermione qui connaissait, naturellement, le mot de passe.

« Vous venez, ou pas ? » leur demanda-t-il tandis qu'il gravissait les escaliers.

Ron et Hermione, eux, n'avaient pas bougé.

« Tu veux qu'on vienne ? » demanda la jeune fille, gênée. « Je pensais que les questions que tu avais à poser seraient d'ordre privé. »

Harry réfléchit.

« C'est pas grave, mec. » trancha Ron. « Vas-y seul, tu nous raconteras après. »

Le brun acquiesça.

En effet, c'était mieux comme ça.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit, il trouva Dumbledore seul mais fort occupé, dans son bureau.

Fumesek n'était pas sur son perchoir habituel mais les serres bien plantées sur la table, juste devant Dumbledore qui lui donna une lettre. L'oiseau disparu avec sa missive dans le bec.

« Harry. » fit le Directeur en organisant des papiers, des enveloppes et beaucoup d'autres choses. « Je suis heureux que tu sois venu si vite. »

Le vieil homme redressa son visage raviné encadré de ses longs cheveux et de sa barbe blanche. Ses yeux bleus et limpides n'arboraient pas une expression bienveillante derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune comme à son habitude. Au contraire, Dumbledore était on ne peut plus sérieux et concentré.

Il fit signe au Griffondor de prendre place sur le siège devant son bureau.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. » fit Harry. « Ça va. »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es resté une semaine inconscient ? »

« Quoi ? Non, je suppose que… »

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, trop renfrogné qu'il était à ce sujet.

« Si tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit, c'est très important que tu m'en parles. »

« Et vous, vous ne pouvez rien me dire de plus, à ce propos ? Peut-être que cela m'aiderait. »

« Et bien… » commença Dumbledore. « Je ne sais pas trop. Ce ne sont que des suppositions que j'ai étayé avec le concours de Draco. »

« Ha ? » demanda Harry, feintant l'indifférence. « Il vous a raconté quelque chose de spécial ? »

Le vieil homme rit, doucement.

« Et bien… Il a réagit un peu de la même façon que toi. Il s'est surtout renfermé sur lui-même en bougonnant et a attendu que je tire les conclusions. »

« Et qu'elles sont-elles ? »

Le grand mage allait répondre lorsque Fumseck réapparut bruyamment en tenant une lettre dans son bec, une réponse qu'il s'empressa de lire.

« Excuse-moi, je dois y répondre immédiatement. » fit-il en attrapant sa plume. « Depuis une semaine, ça n'arrête pas. »

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu si occupé. »

« C'est normal, j'écris au monde entier, Harry. Quand je dis _monde entier_, je veux parler, en fait, de tous les ministères de la magie existant. C'est fastidieux, je t'assure. »

« Ho ? » fit le Survivant, pas très impressionné. « Vous leur demandez de nous aider ? »

« Non, cela je leur ai demandé il y a plusieurs années déjà. Je me suis assuré de leur soutien, avec l'aide de notre Ministère. Là… Je leur demande de tenir leurs troupes prêtes pour dans six jours. »

Dumbledore redressa ses yeux perçant pour dévisager un Harry se sentant soudainement très mal à l'aise.

« Six jours ? C'est là qu'aura lieu la grande bataille ? »

L'autre acquiesça, vénérablement.

« Nous allons tout tenter dans six jours, Harry. Six petits jours, pas même une semaine. Je peux t'assurer que, le Ministère et moi, nous nous sommes assurés d'avoir un maximum de forces de notre côté. Les personnes auxquelles nous parlons sont sûres mais il est impensable de se dire que Voldemort ne le prévoira pas. Il a de toute façon senti ta puissance colossale et il est certainement déjà en train de réunir ses armées de son côté. Espérons être les plus rapides pour tout mettre en place à Stonehenge… »

« Mais… » commença Harry. « Vous êtes sûr que je suis prêt pour… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras sans doute pas à te battre. Regarde ça… » Dumbledore sortit une carte du monde et la déplia devant le Survivant. Il y avait des myriades de petits points rouges sur tous les continents avec des chiffres plus ou moins importants à côtés de chacun d'eux.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est le nombre d'hommes que l'on peut espérer avoir à nos côtés le jour J. Ce sont, en tout, neuf mille combattants d'élite qui se battront pour notre cause. »

« Neuf mille ? C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup, ça ? »

« L'Angleterre ne dispose que de mille cinq cent sorciers aptes à se battre. Et encore, ils ne sont pas tous formés au combat comme les Aurors, par exemple, puisque ce chiffre compte les civiles volontaires. Nous sommes un peuple restreint de part le monde, alors neuf milles c'est beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup, oui. Mais, Harry… Voldemort a d'autres ressources… humaines et non-humaines. Il ne faut point être trop confiant et se tenir prêt… »

« Mais… Moi, je… Et la prophétie, alors ? »

« Nous verrons. Tu seras avec nous, de toute façon ; protéger au centre de Stonehenge. Dis-toi que tu n'es pas forcé d'intervenir, surtout si nous avons la situation bien en main. Tu n'es pas obligé de te soumettre à une prophétie, Harry. Tu dois faire ce qui te semble juste et, pour ma part, il n'est pas juste qu'un… pardonne-moi l'expression… qu'un enfant se voit imposer une telle responsabilité. Nous ne nous reposons pas sur toi, Harry, tu comprends ? C'est à toi de décider de la part que tu veux prendre dans cette guerre, surtout que… »

« Surtout que, l'Elu, ce n'est pas moi, apparemment. » le coupa le brun. « Et que si je dois réaliser cette foutue prophétie, je perdrai ma personnalité dans la foulée. La vie, peut-être... »

Harry baissa le regard, lentement, et se mit à rire, doucement ; un rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Soudain, il parut se ressaisir, comme étonné de son comportement.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas rire… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Harry… » reprit Dumbledore impassible. « Comment peux-tu être si sûr que ce n'est pas toi, l'Elu ? Du moins une partie de toi, enfouie ? »

« Pourquoi je ferais du mal à ceux que j'aime sans même les reconnaitre ? En plus, je ne me rappelle de rien, ça prouve bien que ce n'est pas moi, non ? »

« Tu sais… L'esprit humain est l'une des choses les plus complexes sur cette terre. Et tu as une énorme puissance en toi alliée à beaucoup de traumatismes. De plus, Voldemort et toi avez été liés d'une certaine façon qui restera toujours des plus mystérieuses. Les réponses sont en toi. Et en lui, également... »

Le Survivant pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange derrière ses mèches de cheveux noirs.

« Voldemort… _Vol de Mort…_ »

Elle était étrange la façon dont il avait prononcé ce nom, comme s'il écoutait la résonance chantante, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'inné qui entachait ces trois petites syllabes.

« Harry ? » appela Dumbledore pour briser l'atmosphère devenue bien légère, tout à coup.

« Excusez-moi. » sursauta le Griffondor. « Je crois que j'ai eu une absence. Je dois encore être fatigué. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. »

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi le vieil homme posait un regard si scrutateur sur lui.

Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa santé ou que sa semaine avait été réellement harassante et que la perspective du combat entachait encore plus sa bonne humeur naturelle.

Cela restait, toutefois, bizarre et déstabilisant.

Il acquiesça, tout de même.

« Oui, je crois que je vais y aller. »

Il se leva et quitta le bureau du directeur, prenant la direction de son dortoir - ainsi, il serait sûr de ne pas rencontrer Draco s'il se calfeutrait dans son lit.

C'étant sans compter la volonté d'un Serpentard confirmé.

**OoOoO**

Harry était couché dans son lit depuis moins d'une heure lorsqu'une personne entra dans son dortoir.

Tétanisé, il constata que c'était son petit ami en personne qui avait osé pénétrer dans le repaire honnis de ses ennemis.

« Draco, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On t'a laissé entrer ? » bredouilla Harry.

« Bonjour l'accueil. » grogna le blond. « Bien sûr qu'on m'a laissé entrer. Depuis l'épisode des géants, on s'aime tous dans cette école, on ne te l'a pas dit ? Tout le monde, il est beau, tout le monde, il est gentil et tout le monde connait les mots de passes de tout le monde et c'est la fête tous les jours. »

« C'est à ce point ? » maugréa le brun, s'empêchant de rire vu ce qu'il aurait à dire par la suite. Il prit son courage à deux mais et se lança : « Draco, je… On doit parler. »

« Tu m'évitais. » le coupa le blond en s'asseyant à côté de lui, sur le lit.

Harry sentit deux choses se tordre en lui.

La première, c'était le manque réel qu'il ressentait.

Il voulait serrer Draco dans ses bras comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas touché son petit ami depuis une semaine et qui avait besoin de tout le réconfort du monde.

La deuxième, c'était la honte immense qu'il ressentait en imaginant ce que Draco avait put ressentir lorsque… lorsqu'_il ne savait trop quoi_.

« Oui… Je t'évitais. » dit-il, enfin. « Mais toi, tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? »

« Non, c'est toi qui ne sais pas pourquoi. Tout à l'heure, Granger est venue me trouver pour me confirmer que tu ne te rappelais de rien, comme on s'en doutait depuis le début. »

« Depuis quand tu es pote avec Hermione au point de spéculer sur mon compte avec elle ? »

« Depuis qu'on a un sujet d'inquiétude en commun. Mais désolé de te décevoir, je ne suis pas vraiment ami avec elle, juste courtois - et encore... Tu me diras, c'est déjà bien compte tenu notre passé... »

Draco eut un sourire Serpentaresque et Harry soupira.

« Tu vas me dire ce que je t'ai fait, dans la forêt ? »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » fit le Survivant, interloqué.

« Parce que si tu le savais, tu me fuirais encore plus. Peut-être même que tu me quitterais pour me protéger, ou un truc à la con dans le même genre. »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche puis la referma perplexe. Son regard se ternit et il était clair qu'il était malheureux.

« Mais c'est ce que je veux faire… Draco… » finit-il par dire, timidement. « Je pense que ça serait le mieux pour toi… On ne sait pas vraiment ce que je suis mais ce qui est clair c'est que je suis dangereux, même pour toi, alors que je… Alors que je t'aime ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de te perdre, par ma faute en plus, et… »

Soudain, Draco gifla Harry d'une façon tout à fait flegmatique maisparfaitement douloureuse.

Harry se tint sa joue endolorie en regardant Draco, perplexe et dégouté.

Le blond n'affichait aucune expression particulière - comme souvent.

« C'est bon ? Tu es calmé ? »

« Qu… quoi ? » bredouilla le Survivant. « Mais non ! »

« Harry, tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne et vite : il est hors de question que tu me quittes pour une raison si pitoyable, c'est bien compris ? Je suis un Serpentard, pas une belle en détresse à préserver de tous les dangers. Même ma mère me pense plus fort que ce que tu viens de laisser sous-entendre. Tu es vexant ! Si je veux vivre dangereusement avec toi, c'est mon droit le plus strict. »

« Mais… »

« Tu dis que tu m'aimes pour mieux me quitter avec de belles et nobles paroles ? Mais tu craques ou quoi, Potty ? »

« Non, je… »

« Y'a pas de_ mais_, de _non, je_… qui tiennent. Je refuse, c'est tout. »

« Et si c'est moi qui refusais ! » s'écria le brun.

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te tendre les bras grands ouverts quand tu te jugeras apte à revenir me voir. Si tu veux que ça soit fini entre nous, tu assumes jusqu'au bout et tu ne me reverras jamais. »

« Là, tu es dur, Draco ! »

« A toi de choisir, Potter… »

En disant cela, le Serpentard enjamba le lit et se mit à califourchon sur le Survivant. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et se blottit de force contre lui.

Harry luttait mais des mots achevèrent de rompre ses dernières résistances.

« Je t'aime aussi… » murmura Draco, languide. « Et je veux que ça dure, toi et moi, alors ne fais pas ça… »

Harry l'attrapa à son tour et le serra dans ses bras tel un damné en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces.

Ils tombèrent enlacés sur le lit et s'embrassèrent comme des perdus.

« Tu sais que dans six jours… » demanda Harry.

« Je sais… » répondit Draco. « Mais n'y pensons pas. Pas maintenant. »

« D'accord. »

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser en glissant leurs mains sous leurs vêtements, impatients. Ils se chuchotaient des choses aux creux de leurs cous.

« Tu ne veux plus me quitter, j'espère ? »

« C'est la deuxième fois que j'essaye de te repousser sans succès. »

« Je me rappelle parfaitement de la première fois avec ton rêve glauque. »

Quelque chose fit résonance en l'esprit d'Harry. Autour des yeux vert-phosphorescent et fendus par un trait vertical en leurs centres venait de s'ajouter une noirceur bourbeuse et sans nom.

_Le rêve…_ pensa-t-il.

La vision peu amène fut bien vite dissipée par les mains et la bouche du Serpentard.

« Si tu savais… J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de te faire l'amour. » lui murmura le blond d'une voix rauque. « Je suis venu te voir, je ne sais combien de fois, à l'infirmerie, complètement en manque. Pendant une semaine, tu ne faisais que dormir. Harry… J'ai trop envie de toi, maintenant. »

« Moi aussi… » gémit le brun en se serrant contre Draco. « Mais on est dans mon dortoir. Ce n'est pas le lieu idéal. »

« Tu l'as dit. Il me faudra donc encore attendre… » soupira l'autre, avec emphase. « Et ça sera encore mieux… Ce soir, dans ma chambre. Ok ? »

« C'est d'accord… » acquiesça le brun qui en salivait d'avance.

Ils ne firent rien de spécial, du coup, à par rester enlacés câlinement sur le petit lit d'Harry jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue.

Le jeune couple dormait depuis un petit moment déjà lorsque le Survivant se redressa silencieusement sur les coudes… Doucement, très légèrement…

Sans réveiller Draco, il se mit à le contempler aussi chastement qu'il soit concevable de regarder un Malfoy. C'était exactement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment…

Si le Serpentard avait ouvert les yeux, à ce moment là, il aurait découvert deux iris verts et flamboyants marquées de deux pupilles verticales tel ceux d'un chat dardés sur lui avec passion.

Harry, qui n'était plus vraiment Harry, leva la main pour caresser les cheveux tellement attractifs du blond.

Pourtant…

Il se retint… au dernier moment.

« J'ai promis… » dit-il, avant de se rendormir, bien blotti contre Draco, retournant derrière les mains, la bouche et les yeux d'Harry, bien sagement, attendant d'en voir plus, d'en ressentir toujours plus, sans agir mais en percevant tout.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Ce chapitre est plus long que ce que j'écris d'habitude - plus de 8000 mots - pourtant, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose - ballot, hein ? En fait, il est un pivot assez flagrant vers la dernière ligne droite nommée _bataille finale_, donc, irrémédiablement, il s'y passe quelque chose de plutôt important (lol, cette NDA ne veut strictement rien dire ! XD ).

Ce que j'ai préféré, c'est la pseudo-rupture basée sur le même principe que la vraie rupture avec Giny dans le T6.Je me suis bien vengé sur ce coup là, niark ! Enfin… lol (J'ai aussi fait dire à Dumbledore ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il dise à Harry dans le T5…)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (ça se finit sur Draco et Harry tout mimis, enlacés, donc… même si y'a pas eu de lemon et même si Dark'Ry rode dans le coin, je me doute un petit peu de la réponse, lol ').

En tout cas, et je vous embrasse et attend vos reviews avec trop d'impatience ! (comme d'hab', quoi !)

Gros bisous !

Levia


	26. En attendant de se mélanger

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêta : **Sinelune, la plus gentille (même que je suis jalouse que tout le monde l'aime !)

**Résumé : **Les quatre statues des fondateurs ont réussi à faire taire leurs différents pour défendre Poudlard contre l'attaque des Mangemorts puis, ils ont disparus... Harry est resté plongé dans un sommeil étrange durant une semaine à l'infirmerie, seul des bribes d'un rêve étrange le taraudent – il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal en laissant place à l'Elu. La bataille de Stonehenge aura lieu dans six jours…

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 25 : **En attendant de se mélanger…

Draco et Harry avaient dormi ensemble, enlacés…

Puis Ron était venu les réveiller, non sans réticence, et ils avaient tous dû se rendre à la grande salle pour le repas du soir.

Le blond Préfet en Chef s'était dirigé vers la table des Serpentard, le Survivant vers celle des Griffondors, et tous deux affichaient un air passablement endormi et morose.

De son côté, Draco devait toujours être confronté à un groupe qui le battait froid.

Bien sûr, ils étaient heureux que tous soient vivants et en bonne santé mais, à cause de son inconscience et de ses mensonges, Draco avait eut le ventre brulé, en sang, et Pansy s'était faite déboîter l'épaule, casser le bras. Pire que tout, elle avait failli à la mission que Rogue lui avait confiée et maintenant, le Maître des Potions avait une très bonne raison pour repousser ses avances – même si de cela, le groupe était plutôt rassuré.

Elle leur avait tout raconté avec discrétion et hargne, et ce dans les moindres détails. Comment elle avait trouvé Draco perdu sur son balai au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Comment, en redevenant humaine, la bague avait été brisée, attestant la faillite de sa mission. Comment elle avait perdu la lettre dans la bagarre de la forêt interdite et surtout… comment elle avait assisté au quasi viol de Draco…

Maintenant, plus aucun de ses amis ne cautionnait le fait qu'il sorte encore avec ce schizophrène d'Harry Potter – mais avaient-ils tort de penser cela ?

Toutefois, ils se gardaient bien de le lui dire ou même de lui jeter des regards appuyés ou lourds de reproches.

Comme à leur habitude…

Ils restaient ensemble. Mais chacun savait ce que pensaient les autres à propos de tout ça…

Seul Pansy se permettait de mépriser Draco, de l'ignorer et de l'éviter comme la peste parce qu'elle avait une excuse en béton avec elle : tout Poudlard pensait qu'elle était une amoureuse déçue car tous savait à peu près que Draco et Harry étaient ensemble et que c'était une raison tout à fait valable de lui en vouloir.

Mais Pansy était bien plus déçue qu'une amoureuse éplorée…

Elle avait idéalisé le jeune Malfoy depuis tant d'années qu'elle ne supportait pas d'avoir vu ses illusions se briser…

Il lui avait menti, il l'avait délibérément mise en danger et puis… il lui avait paru tellement faible…

Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait s'en remettre, si elle pourrait lui pardonner un jour, si même elle en avait seulement l'envie.

A la place de son amour pour lui, un grand vide s'était formé et, pour l'heure, elle le comblait comme elle le pouvait.

**OoOoO**

Du côté des rouges et or, les frères Crivey s'était rapproché d'Harry avec l'enthousiasme qui les caractérisait.

« Harry ? » demanda Colin, fébrile. « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer… Je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi et j'ai mis du temps pour y arriver, je peux te l'assurer ! »

Le jeune garçon blond tendit à Harry une enveloppe de papier brune.

Le Survivant le remercia doucement et entreprit de décacheter le présent.

Il en sortir une seule grande photographie en couleurs.

Il en avait déjà vue une quasi-identique, elle représentait la statue de deux géants fondateurs, front contre front, ils bougeaient à peine.

L'une noire et luisante d'eau, l'autre grise et florissante de verdure.

L'un les yeux verts, l'autre dorés.

Serpentard et Poufsouffle…

Colin se pencha sur le tirage et murmura un sort très distinctement et alors des sons se mirent à suinter doucement de la photographie.

D'abord, Harry entendit une espèce de grondement, comme si une montagne ou un tremblement de terre était capable de susurrer.

« Là, c'est la Poufsouffle qui… _parle_. » déclara Colin. « On n'y comprend rien mais écoute mieux… ça vient un peu après. »

Soudain, à travers le doux grondement, Harry perçu un sifflement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise car il l'avait parfaitement compris. Parfaitement.

Colin éclata de rire, un rire tellement joyeux, le rire d'un enfant.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais que c'était du Fourchelangue ! J'espère qu'il disait quelque chose d'intéressant, à ce moment là. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, interloqué.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire. » reprit Colin, rêveur. « Ça pourrait être un secret ? »

« Ha nan ! » s'exclama Ron, outré. « Harry, tu vas nous le dire, hein ! »

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants et une soif de savoir inextinguible.

« Il a dit juste une toute petite phrase… » fit le Survivant, gêné devant ses deux meilleurs amis. « Et ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, je ne comprends pas trop… »

« Et bien dis, et après on voit ! » s'emporta son rouquin d'ami, trop impatient.

Harry réécouta le doux sifflement un peu guttural, un brin diminué dans les roucoulements de pierres et d'avalanches qu'émettait la Poufsouffle. Toutefois, il comprit à nouveau tout à fait parfaitement ce qu'il disait…

« _C'est vrai… Mais il n'est pas le seul… Ton protégé est l'un d'entre eux…_ »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent les Griffondors autours de lui, frissonnant légèrement.

« Harry, tu as parlé en fourchelangue. » fit remarquer Hermione, agacée. « Traduis. »

« C'est vrai, mais il n'est pas le seul et ton protégé, ici, est l'un d'entre eux! » s'exclama Harry, honteux de s'être encore fait prendre par cette langue envoûtante. « C'est tout ce qu'il dit ! »

Les Griffondors se rassirent, perplexe, sur leurs bancs.

Ron se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffles et dit : « Tu crois qu'il y a un moyen de savoir ce que disait la statue d'Elga ? On en saurait plus si… »

« Les Serredaigles sifflent mais ne comprennent rien à ce qu'ils font. Comment veux-tu comprendre un … un tremblement de terre ? » tiqua Hermione.

C'était la vérité…

« On n'en saura pas plus… » soupira Ginny.

« A moins d'inventer un sort de traduction mais comme on ne connait rien de sa langue à la base et qu'on est carrément novice en la matière, c'est pour ainsi dire mission impossible. » réfléchit Hermione à voix haute.

« Carrément. » ronchonna Ron, déçu.

« Et c'est pour ça que j'avais proposé que ce soit un secret ! » déclara Colin, vexé. « C'était tellement mieux quand on pouvait s'imaginer qu'il disait de grandes choses ! »

« Qui te dit que c'est pas une grande chose ? » demanda Neville. « Moi je suis sûr et certain qu'il parle d'Harry. »

« N'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Harry. « Pourquoi il parlerait de moi ? »

« Il parle du protégé de la Poufsouffle et elle est allée te chercher, non ? »

« Draco était avec moi, non ? Pourquoi Salazar ne parlerait-il pas de lui ? Après tout, il serait plus intéressé par quelqu'un comme Draco qui illustre parfaitement sa maison que par moi, c'est l'évidence ! »

Les rouges et or se tournèrent vers lui, silencieux.

Apparemment, ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils étaient prêts à développer moult théories foireuses sur tout ce que pouvait sous-entendre la phrase de Salazar et, une chose était sûre, Harry ne voulait surtout pas en entendre parler, surtout si ça tournait autour de lui.

Il se leva, énervé, et dit froidement : « Je vous laisse… J'ai rendez-vous avec Draco ce soir et je voudrais un peu me préparer. »

« Ooooh. » firent les autres en se jetant des regards et des sourires entendus.

Sur ce, le Survivant quitta la grande salle et son petit copain Serpentard, qui remarqua sa fuited'un regard en coin, le rejoignit peu après.

**OoOoO**

Harry n'était pas retourné dans la salle commune pour se préparer, comme il l'avait dit, mais directement dans la chambre de Préfet en Chef de Draco.

Le blond lui avait donné le mot de passe quelques semaines auparavant mais il n'osait pas s'en servir souvent...

Lorsqu'il repensait à leur histoire, il restait un peu perplexe.

Tout était allé si vite.

Ils avaient couchés ensemble alors que Draco était dans un sale état à Halloween et, maintenant, Noël n'était même pas encore arrivé qu'il se sentait très accroché à Draco, peut-être trop…

A présent… la guerre était pour dans six petits jours…

Qui pouvaient dire ce qui allait se passer ?

Peut-être que leur couple ne connaîtrait jamais un seul printemps, ensemble…

Harry regardait par la fenêtre, blasé, la neige tomber encore et encore, tout doucement.

Il en avait raz le cul de toute cette neige !

Draco entra à ce moment là et le Survivant ne bougea pas, le regardant simplement approcher dans le miroir de fortune que créait pour lui la fenêtre et la nuit.

Draco se coula dans son dos et l'enserra de ses bras dans un geste empreint de douceur et de l'intensité de quelqu'un qui avait clairement l'envie d'aller plus loin.

Ça tombait bien car Harry aussi avait cruellement envie de retrouvailles passionnées, presque brutales.

Il ne se sentait pas lui-même avec ses histoires d'Elu et il voulait au moins se retrouver dans le sexe, dans l'intensité de cet acte électrique avec Draco, dans sa voix, dans ses murmures, dans ses gémissements étouffés et ses cris.

Il tourna la tête pour embrasser Draco, toujours dans son dos. Les mains du blond étaient déjà sous ses vêtements, sur sa peau. Son sexe en érection était déjà pressé contre… entre ses fesses, bosse incertaine prisonnière derrière plusieurs barrières de vêtements.

Mais cela n'allait pas durer…

N'y tenant plus, Harry se retourna et glissa lui aussi ses mains sous les vêtements de Draco, caressant les fines lignes musclées de son dos, descendant sur ses fesses puis dans son pantalon.

Le baiser, ainsi face à face, devint plus vigoureux, presque maladroit tant ils étaient impatients. Finalement, ce n'était plus un baiser et Harry mordillait simplement la lèvre inférieure de Draco tandis que le blond lui enlevait ses vêtements, rapidement.

« Putain… » gémit Harry, impatient, en fermant les yeux très fort tandis que le Serpentard commençait à jouer avec son caleçon en lui mordillant le cou.

Il y eut des gestes fougueux et Draco aussi se retrouva presque nu.

Ils tentaient d'aller plus vite, paraissant se débattre et, finalement, ils tombèrent dans le lit à baldaquin du Préfet en Chef, largement empêtrés dans les chemises et les pantalons à moitié retirés.

Draco gémit de désir en se mettant au dessus d'Harry.

« Ça ne va pas trop vite pour toi ? » demanda-t-il, tendu.

« Entre nous, c'est comme ça depuis le début, on ne va pas perdre du temps maintenant. » admonesta le Survivant, excité.

Ils se contemplaient mutuellement, savourant ce laps de temps plein de tension, enlevant le reste de leurs vêtements avec langueur.

Ils savaient qu'ils allaient bientôt faire l'amour, qu'ils allaient se mélanger, fort, si fort… et que ça allait être tellement libérateur.

Les yeux de Draco le disaient avec une volonté inextinguible et il fut nu bien avant Harry, se plaquant contre lui, la main sur son caleçon, le forçant à descendre.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime… » murmura le blond et soudain, Harry bloqua son mouvement.

Au début, Draco crut qu'il jouait et il força un peu plus sur le sous-vêtement mais le Griffondor alors parla d'une voix qui se voulait impérieuse mais qui était effrayée :

« Non, arrête. »

Draco se recula interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, attentif.

Il découvrit un Harry les yeux agrandis de peur et d'incompréhension, les mains fermement accrochées sur l'élastique de son caleçon qu'il maintenait en place. Son souffle était court et sa poitrine se soulevait comme celle d'un animal traqué.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'alarma Draco.

« Je sais pas… J'ai peur… » gémit le brun.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sais pas, je ne sais pas ! » s'écria-t-il, paniqué.

Harry se redressa et repoussa Draco violement. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'enferma à double tour.

Dans la salle d'eau, il se laissa glisser au sol, les mains devant son visage, le souffle encore plus court, faisant presque une crise de spasmophilie.

« Harry ! » cria Draco à travers la porte. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Harry enleva ses mains de devant son visage et écouta, inquiet.

« Rien… » dit-il le plus calmement possible mais ne trompant personne.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite, je défonce la porte ! »

Le Griffondor se releva avec une dextérité étonnante pour quelqu'un qui était paniqué. Il posa ses mains sur la porte, le front contre la porte comme s'il touchait Draco directement.

« Attends, ne fais pas ça. Je me calme et je sortirai de moi-même. D'accord ? »

Draco trouva sa voix étrange, il fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je te laisse deux minutes et, après… j'entre. »

S'il n'y avait pas eu la porte, Draco aurait pu voir clairement dans les yeux d'Harry ce qu'il pressentait…

Le Survivant se retourna vers la glace et contempla son reflet, les mains posées de part et d'autre de l'évier.

Son image avait un regard vert étrangement lumineux et des pupilles fendues comme celle des serpents ou des chats.

Son souffle était erratique – moins que tout à l'heure, tout de même – mais il était clair qu'il avait peur et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya vraiment de se détendre, il voulait retourner à la place qu'il s'était choisi pour l'heure, en observateur derrière les yeux et les mains d'Harry.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ressentait trop de choses, il avait bien trop peur et il était sorti par réflexe défensif

« Ça fait deux minutes ! » s'écria Draco.

Harry se retourna vers la porte au moment où il entendit le sort _Alohomora_. Il se précipita et l'ouvrit avant le Serpentard.

« Me voilà. » dit-il. « Mais pas vraiment calmé... »

Le blond resta silencieux et abasourdi durant quelques secondes.

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur ceux, fendus, de l'Elu.

« Je savais bien que je te reverrais un jour… » finit-il par déclarer en s'éloignant un petit peu de la porte pour le laisser passer. « Mais j'aurai largement préféré que ce soit dans six jours, ou au moins que tu nous laisses deux heures avant de faire des tiennes. »

L'Elu se renfrogna et ses yeux, même particulièrement lumineux, s'assombrirent dangereusement.

« Votre guerre ne me concerne pas. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Draco s'éloigna et s'assit sur le lit en faisant signe à Harry de venir auprès de lui.

Le brun remarqua avec soulagement qu'il avait renfilé son pantalon. Ces choses-là ne l'auraient même pas préoccupé une heure avant mais il ramassa ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller pudiquement.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, maintenant ? » demanda Draco. « D'habitude, tu n'apparais que lorsqu'Harry fait de la magie noire, que quand il se sent en danger. Ce n'était quand même pas le cas, si ? »

L'Elu referma les boutons de sa chemise un à un et en silence. Draco sourit malicieusement.

« Pour quelqu'un qui a voulu me violer, je te trouve drôlement effarouché. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose… » fit le brun en dardant ses yeux si particulier sur Draco. « Je ne crois pas que je t'aurais violé, je ne savais pas de quoi je parlais. Je voulais juste te faire peur. »

Le Serpentard haussa ses sourcils suspicieusement.

« Donc… tu es toujours là, tout le temps, pas vrai ? »

L'Elu acquiesça.

« Mais seulement depuis cette fameuse nuit. »

« Quand Harry dormait, il se battait avec toi, dans sa tête ? Je pensais qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais… »

« Nous ne nous battions pas vraiment. Mais je lui avais promis de lui laisser la place. »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu fait ça, toi qui aimes tant la liberté ? »

L'Elu resta silencieux un moment, dardant ses yeux étranges sur Draco.

Enfin, il parla, lentement, comme cherchant ses mots :

« C'est à cause d'une chose que tu as dite… dans la forêt. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était… l'_Amour_. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais tellement voulu me ramener alors que tu étais si faible et que j'étais prêt à te tuer… Je voulais savoir comment était l'autre et comment c'était… entre vous. Et puis… Quand tu as dis que ce serait fini, _fini_ si je tuais la fille… ça m'a fait si mal et ça a fait si mal à l'autre qu'il a pu m'arrêter. Et je voulais savoir pourquoi… »

Draco ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il porta son pouce à sa bouche et commença à se ronger l'ongle nerveusement en fixant l'Elu.

« As-tu trouvé un début de réponse ? » demanda-t-il, finalement.

L'Elu fit une moue boudeuse que Draco trouva, malgré lui, parfaitement adorable.

« Je ne sais pas. » fit le brun.

« Toi qui semblais tout savoir sur tout… » ricana le blond. « Tu parais bien penaud, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire changer si radicalement ? »

En disant cela, il se leva et commença à tourner autour d'Harry, qui n'était pas vraiment Harry, à la façon des prédateurs.

L'Elu se renfrogna et lui attrapa le bras, méchamment.

« Ne joues pas ces petits jeux avec moi ! »

Comme s'il s'était brûlé, il relâcha bien vite le bras de Draco et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Mais on dirait que je te fais peur ! Toi qui… »

« Ha, la ferme ! Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais parfaitement ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Rappelle-toi ce dont je suis capable ! »

« Mais je le sais, je t'ai vu naître… » murmura Draco. « C'est à cause de moi qui ai incité Harry à se servir de la magie noire que tu devenu conscient, peu à peu. »

« Tu te trompes ! J'étais là bien avant ! »

« Mais pas consciemment, pas vrai ? »

L'Elu ne dit rien, les poings serrés, la bouche tremblante.

« Toi aussi, tu penses que je n'existe pas ! » A ces mots, le Serpentard sentit parfaitement la vague de tristesse et de rage transparaître dans sa voix. « Toi aussi, tu penses que je ne suis là que pour accomplir une mission et qu'ensuite je dois disparaître bien gentiment. »

« Non… » fit l'autre. « Je pense que tu existes, penser le contraire serait stupide. Tu es là, et tu me parles. »

« Mais tu penses que je ne suis pas le vrai. Que je devrais disparaître et céder complètement ma place à l'autre. C'est lui que tu aimes, moi je ne suis qu'un gêneur. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure ! »

L'Elu pleurait maintenant. Mais il pleurait d'une façon étrange, ses yeux étaient remplis d'accusations et de fureur et ses larmes coulaient comme s'il ne s'apercevait pas de leur présence.

« Tu pleures. » fit remarquer Draco, remarquant qu'en lui naissait les mêmes genres de sentiments que s'il avait eu son Harry versant des larmes devant lui.

L'Elu parut étonné un instant puis il porta ses mains à ses joues, touchant ses pleurs, les goûtant, interloqué comme s'il ne savait pas d'où cela venait ou pourquoi cela se produisait.

Draco soupira et se rapprocha de lui, doucement.

Tendrement, il entoura le jeune garçon brun de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, l'Elu se laissa un peu aller, à peine, puis, soudainement, il repoussa Draco à nouveau.

« J'ai promis que je ne te toucherai pas. » dit-il.

« Cela semble te convenir tout à fait. » fit remarquer le blond. « Mais ça ne pourra pas continuer comme ça… Tu es mon petit ami et je veux te faire l'amour. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama l'Elu, outré. « Je ne suis pas ton petit ami, c'est l'autre ! »

« Allez, arrête ! Vous êtes la même personne depuis le début. »

« Non ! Je suis complètement différent et tu le sais ! »

« Pas du tout. Tu promets de ne pas me toucher et tu tiens ta promesse. Si ce n'est pas une réaction foncièrement Griffondor, ça, alors je ne m'y connais pas. »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir, je… »

« Allons, vous êtes la même personne, c'est évident ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez deux personnalités que ça prouve quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux pas aimer l'un et pas l'autre, je ne peux pas vouloir vivre avec l'un et pas l'autre, sinon comment on ferait ? »

« Il suffirait que je rentre à l'intérieur, à nouveau. Je serai caché. Je… »

« Mais tu serais là, quand même. Ça ne change rien… Tu viendrais me faire un petit coucou tous les trente six du mois ? »

« Je n'étais pas censé sortir, là ! J'ai essayé de rentrer en lui dans la salle de bain, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Mais tu peux attendre que… »

« Demande-toi pourquoi ? »

« C'est… » commença l'Elu, déstabilisé par le Serpentard qui le coupait sans cesse. « C'est à cause toutes ses choses que vous faisiez ! »

« Toutes ses choses ? » demanda Draco, amusé. « Tu n'aimais pas ? »

« Non, j'ai détesté ! »

« Tiens donc ? » fit le blond, suspicieux.

« Mais c'est vrai ! Elles m'ont rendu faible ! »

« Toi, faible ? Allons, nous savons toi et moi que tu es tout sauf ça. »

Cette remarque calma un peu l'Elu qui bizarrement se sentit tout guilleret sous la flatterie.

Il eut un petit sourire niais puis, se rendant compte de ses réactions, il se rembrunit immédiatement et Draco éclata de rire devant ses réactions.

Il était comme une girouette à sentiment, à émotion. Elles étaient si pures sur son visage, ça se voyait tellement qu'il découvrait tout cela…

Draco le trouva trop trognon mais il avait aussi envie de retrouver son Harry, il avait envie de le rassurer lui aussi, de lui faire l'amour. Mais il y avait également celui-là à rassurer, avant…

Le blond retourna sur le lit et se rassit. A nouveau, il fit signe à l'Elu de venir s'assoir auprès de lui et cette fois-ci, l'autre s'exécuta avec timidité et méfiance, un peu comme un animal qui avance à découvert alors qu'il sent un danger.

« Tu m'aimes ? » demanda Draco.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le brun, encore plus outré.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Mais non ! » s'insurgea l'autre.

« En es-tu si sûr ? Tout ce que tu fais semble démontrer le contraire, pourtant… »

« Je n'aime personne, pas même moi. » déclara l'Elu, pompeux.

« Moi… je t'aime. » murmura Draco tendrement en se rapprochant d'Harry, qui n'était pas vraiment Harry.

Le brun rougit, les yeux agrandis de stupéfaction et les pupilles plus fines encore. Son corps était figé dans l'attente, son cœur battant la chamade.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa, comme dans la forêt, pour lui prouver son amour et l'Elu se laissa faire, trop impressionné, trop abruti pas ses fortes émotions pour réagir.

Puis, pour la troisième fois, il repoussa Draco.

« Non, j'ai promis. »

« Elle fait chier ta promesse. Il n'y a pas moyen de la contourner ? » Le Serpentard attrapa le brun dans ses bras et se colla à lui, lui ravisant un autre petit baiser avant de déclarer : « Regarde… Tu ne me touches pas, tu ne fais rien car c'est moi qui fais tout. On est d'accord ? »

L'Elu frissonnait mais ne donnait plus aucun signe de vouloir s'échapper.

« C'est de la triche. » dit-il quand même.

« On s'en fiche… » fit Draco en lui embrassant le cou, doucement.

« Mais… il ne va pas aimer du tout. »

« Ecoute… » s'emporta Draco. « C'est fort possible mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Tu as une autre idée en tête que de vous prendre pour la même personne et de vous aimer à peu près pareil ? Je suis preneur, vas-y dis ! Tout à l'heure, tu as essayé de rentrer en lui, de lui laisser la place mais tu n'y es pas arrivé ! Je vais te laisser encore une chance d'y parvenir mais si c'est encore un échec, on essaiera ma technique, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » dit l'Elu d'une voix atone.

Aussitôt, il s'éloigna un peu de Draco et s'assit à l'autre bout du lit. Il ferma les yeux et commença à faire le vide en lui, du moins à essayer. Mais en lui, des réseaux fourmillaient d'électricité, de tension, de sentiments et d'émotions chaotiques. Il ne savait comment les nommer, comment les décrypter. Il savait juste qu'il en avait envie mais qu'il avait très peur, d'y céder…

Les minutes passèrent et il était toujours là, les yeux clos, sur le lit et Draco vint dans son dos…

Il l'agrippa et l'allongea sous lui, dans le lit. Il commença à l'embrasser, à se plaquer contre lui en lui maintenant les poignets de part et d'autre de son visage.

L'atmosphère devint lourde et brulante.

L'Elu fermait encore les yeux très forts, se laissant faire raide comme un piquet, tremblant parfois.

Chaque caresse était une découverte brûlante sur sa peau, chaque baiser un point de chute de la foudre.

Longtemps Draco le pétrit, le façonna ainsi tandis qu'il le mettait et qu'il se mettait à nu, lentement, l'un contre l'autre – cela prit bien plus de temps que si ça avait été Harry, ou si ça avait été la première fois avec Harry...

L'Elu était un peu comme un nouveau né dans un corps d'adulte, avec des désirs d'adultes qu'il ne comprenait pas et dont il ne savait que faire.

Chaque caresse lui apprenait ce qui était bon, ce qu'il voulait vraiment…

Et comme Draco connaissait parfaitement le corps d'Harry, le Survivant nageait dans un océan de sensation qui tordait son corps en dedans et en dehors et qui faisait hérisser sa peau d'une chaire de poule sensible à l'extrême.

Bientôt… le brun commença à onduler des anches, instinctivement, à gémir, à en vouloir plus.

_Mais plus de quoi ?_

Draco lui attrapa sa main et la ramena sur son ventre, allongé sur le flanc à côté de lui, il dirigeait la main d'Harry sur son corps, la faisant aller sur son sexe en érection.

« Prend-le… » murmura-t-il et c'est ce que fit l'Elu, entourant son propre sexe.

Draco regardait, les yeux pétillants.

« Tu n'as rien envie de faire ? » demanda-t-il, la voix mutine.

« Je ne sais pas… Oui… » fit le brun, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Bouge ta main. » l'incita le blond et la main d'Harry bougea, timidement d'abord puis de plus en plus précisément, de plus en plus violement le long de son sexe, s'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir confus, étonnés. Et Draco le regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tellement c'était indécent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser les mains sur son corps et de l'encourager, de lui dire combien il était beau et excitant. Et l'Elu ne comprenait pas pourquoi de simples mots presque banals enflammaient autant ses sens. Il se sentait perdu, il avait l'impression de mourir, lentement ou de plus en plus vite.

Mais juste au moment ou il allait mourir, il en était sûr…, Draco l'arrêta, bloquant ses mains.

Sous le coup de la surprise, l'Elu ouvrit les yeux et il fut frappé par le sérieux de deux orbes bleus glacés.

« Je peux te donner mieux que ça, si tu veux… » souffla-t-il. « Beaucoup mieux… je peux te faire l'amour. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? » demanda le brun, essoufflé, cruellement frustré.

« C'est que… » commença Draco en caressant ses reins, faisant naître des sensations délicieuses dans son ventre. « Je vais entrer en toi, je vais mettre mon sexe en toi, là… » Il commença à lui caresser l'intérieur des fesses de plus en plus intimement. « Je vais entrer là, avec mon sexe, je vais me coller à toi, je vais bouger en toi… On ne fera plus qu'un… »

« Je vais vraiment aimer ? » demanda l'Elu, un brin suspicieux.

« Tu vas aimer, je vais aimer et parce qu'on aimera ça, ça n'en sera que décuplé… » Il se rapprocha et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille. « Fais-moi confiance, le plaisir que tu as eu seul n'était rien… »

Seul…

L'Elu savait déjà que seul, vraiment seul… sans les mains de Draco sur lui, sans son odeur autour de lui, sans ses yeux posés sur lui et sa voix rauque dans ses oreilles… sans tout cela, ça n'aurait pas été aussi bien. Il le savait…

Mais il ne le voulait plus simplement sur lui ou dans ses oreilles, il voulait bien essayer de l'avoir en lui. Il voulait bien l'absorber et ne faire qu'une entité avec lui.

Ses idées étaient romanesques et empreinte de magie séculaire mais il n'était pas préparé à l'acte bestial qui allait suivre… Il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer pourtant il écartait les jambes innocemment et Draco se glissa entre elle, jouant avec ses mains et ses jambes pour les maintenir encore plus écartées.

Il contempla Harry et lui redit combien il était magnifique et désirable, combien il allait l'aimer, combien ils allaient aimer...

Il lui dit aussi que ça pouvait faire un peu mal, au début, mais qu'il allait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas et Harry répondit que ce n'était pas la douleur qu'il appréhendait…

_C'était de se laisser envahir par un trop plein ingérable d'émotions..._

Et pour lui, Draco redoubla d'extrême attention… Il était doux alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Lorsqu'il remarqua que l'Elu s'impatientait – _mais de quoi ?_ – et qu'il ne souffrait pas sous ses attouchements, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il pouvait y aller parce que ce n'était pas sur un plan physique qu'il devait le rassurer… Il y allât, entre ses jambes, en lui…

Et il lui dit dans un murmure plein de chaleur que tout irait bien parce qu'il l'aimait, qu'il allait l'aimer et qu'ils aimeraient ça à la folie et il le répéta encore et encore de sa voix rauque, lui faisant l'amour.

Comme Harry fermait toujours ses yeux lumineux et fendus, il lui demanda de les ouvrir parce qu'il voulait regarder jusque au fond de son âme… Mais lorsque le brun obéit, ouvrant les yeux, Draco les découvrir vert sombre comme à son habitude.

Quelques secondes, il resta interloqué à les contempler puis le Survivant glissa ses bras autours de son cou en lui murmurant de continuer.

La seconde suivant, ses yeux s'éclairèrent de nouveaux d'un vert acide particulièrement brillant et les pupilles rondes s'étaient rétractées en fines lignes verticales.

Encore un instant après, c'était de nouveau les yeux verts émeraudes avec leurs centres rond, noirs et dilaté de plaisir qui étaient de retour.

Draco, fasciné, observait les changements s'opérer, l'oscillation tendre pulser de plus en plus vers son Harry au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la jouissance.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco ? » gémit Harry.

« Tu préfères l'autre… Je le sais bien… » reprit l'Elu. « Je m'en fiche, je t'aime. » « Continue. » fit l'un.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime… Continue, encore, encore… » murmura l'autre.

Draco les fit taire tout les deux en les embrassant, en même temps et tour à tour.

« Je le savais… Vous êtes la même personne, la même personne… » Il donna un coup de rein plus violent que les autres et Harry cria, fermant les yeux, cachant comment ils étaient en dessous de ses paupières. « Je t'aime... Harry, je t'aime… J'aime tout chez toi… Je t'aime. »

Et Harry cria plus fort, encore et encore, et c'était des cris désespéré, les cris de quelqu'un qui venait beaucoup trop fort, quelqu'un qui ne savait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait, quelqu'un qui avait l'impression de littéralement agonir de plaisir, quelqu'un enfin qui allait tout simplement mourir de jouir.

Draco quémanda d'une voix entrecoupée qu'il le regarde. Il n'y avait rien de plus important pour lui, en cet instant, que de capturer son expression. Cet Harry-là avait des expressions si pures, innocentes et débridées à la fois.

Le brun accéda à sa demande et ses yeux brouillés de larmes n'en étaient que plus lumineux entre ses cils épais et noirs.

Enfin, Harry aux yeux acides vint en criant et en s'accrochant aux draps – car, même maintenant, il ne voulait pas toucher Draco et les seules caresses auxquelles le blond avait eu droit s'étaient faites lorsque ses yeux verts étaient plus sombres et marqués de deux pupilles rondes.

Harry vint longtemps sous Draco, entre ses bras et sous ses coups de boutoir, puis il s'effondra pantelant, essoufflé, comme mourant.

Et mourant, il l'était parce qu'il pensait l'être et les yeux fendus s'éteignirent complètement et il ne resta plus qu'Harry, ravi, entre les bras de son amant Serpentard.

« Harry… » murmura le blond – lui aussi était venu. « Ça va ? »

Le Griffondor acquiesça et serra Draco très fort dans ses bras, se laissant aller à s'écrouler sur lui.

Tout deux reprenaient leur souffle en se caressant doucement, silencieux, remettant leurs idées en place.

Draco avait toutefois l'horrible impression qu'une grave dispute était en perspective et il était en train de se demander comment il allait pouvoir éviter cela lorsqu'Harry gémit.

« J'ai mal aux jambes. Je me sens écartelé. »

Le blond rigola et se retira doucement, lui aussi gémissant de douleur, les membres et les muscles engourdis.

« Harry… » murmura-t-il. « Tu penses que je t'ai trompé ? »

Le brun soupira.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, j'ai failli péter un câble là-dedans. »

« Là-dedans ? » tiqua le Serpentard.

« J'étais en moi ; je voyais, j'entendais et je ressentais tout mais c'était lui qui agissait. Je pouvais même lui parler et lui pouvait me répondre. Je me suis même rappelé que j'avais déjà vécu cela… C'était dans mon rêve, la semaine dernière. C'était peut-être même dans d'autres rêves, avant. »

« Sérieux ? » s'exclama Draco.

Harry acquiesça et poursuivit :

« Lorsqu'il… ou nous, je ne sais pas... étions dans la salle de bain, on se disputait. J'essayais vraiment de revenir à la réalité et il essayait vraiment de disparaître. Mais il avait trop peur… Je le sentais à l'intérieur et je le voyais dans ses yeux, dans le miroir. Il crevait de trouille. »

« J'avais remarqué… »

« Je t'en ai énormément voulu quand je t'ai vu si gentil avec lui… Et puis tu as commencé à dire que tu pensais que nous étions la même personne, tu as fait des rapprochements entre nous et je me suis rappelé que moi aussi j'avais émis cette idée-là. Et je me suis rendu compte que lui aussi, il n'était plus du tout sûr de lui et qu'il devenait de plus en plus faible parce qu'on s'était, quelque part, mélangé. Alors… »

« Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda Draco.

« Mouais, je ne dirais pas ça ! Tu aurais pu attendre d'avoir au moins mon avis sur la question avant de t'envoyer en l'air, non ? »

« C'est vrai… » avoua Draco, faussement penaud. « Mais j'avais tellement envie de m'envoyer en l'air, j'étais trop en manque moi, et tu es tellement trognon en Darck'ry. »

Harry tourna son visage vers le blond.

« Mais t'es dégueulasse ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais c'est vrai… » plaida Draco, gémissant et se coulant comme un chaton contre lui. « Et puis je te rappelle que la première fois ou l'on a fait l'amour, je ne me suis souvenu de rien le lendemain et c'était ta première fois pour toi et j'ai manqué ça, en quelque sorte... Là, j'ai eu droit à un deuxième dépucelage, la vie est cool avec moi, non ? »

« Heureusement qu'il ne t'entend pas sinon je pense qu'il l'aurait un peu mal pris. Tu sais… il est un peu soupe au lait. T'as vu comme il est jaloux de moi ? »

« Quoi ? » tiqua Draco. « Pourquoi il ne m'entendrait pas, là ? Il n'est pas censé tout voir, entendre quelque part à l'intérieur de toi ? »

« Il est… Il est un peu mort. »

« Quoi ! » s'écria le blond, sérieusement alarmé.

« Cet abruti a cru qu'il allait mourir et quand il est venu… il est mort. »

« Non, c'est pas possible. »

Draco était maintenant blanc comme un linge et Harry éclata de rire.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Il s'en remettra ! Il se rendra bien vite compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort et il reviendra. »

Le Serpentard soupira de soulagement.

« J'ai eu peur… J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais tué une partie de toi, moi ! »

« Tu penses réellement que nous sommes la même personne, alors ? »

« Oui… J'en suis quasiment certain. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je le crois aussi… Lui aussi le pense maintenant et je crois que, puisqu'on le pense tous les deux, on va se mélanger, de plus en plus. Dans quelque temps, il n'y aura peut-être plus de lui ou de moi. Tu le supporteras ? »

« Oui. » minauda Draco. « Comme tu as pu le constater… »

« Hum… » grogna le Survivant, bougon. Soudainement, il se jeta sur Draco en lui maintenant les poignets au dessus de sa tête. « Et maintenant, je vais te punir pour ton insolence de sale Serpentard vicieux ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Comment dois-je me faire pardonner ? » demanda le dit Serpentard vicieux, mutin.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit.

« Hum… » fit-il pensif. « Tu te rappelle comment tu étais tout à l'heure ? Si gentil, si tendre, si… long ! »

« Ho, » comprit Draco. « Et tu vas me faire subir la même chose ? »

« Pire ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je ne serais pas aussi doux. Jamais de ta vie entière tu ne subiras une telle frustration. » promit-il.

Le blond le regarda, captivé, prêt à se laisser faire docilement, et Harry commença ses sévices par un baiser fougueux.

**OoOoO**

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Draco était à moitié endormis, avachis sur un lit largement défait.

Leur peau sentait le sexe, les draps et la pièce aussi.

Ils se sentaient bien, heureux, ensembles, câlin…

Ils respiraient l'odeur de l'autre et se caressait tendrement le ventre, le dos, le cou ou les cheveux.

« Pourquoi il a des yeux plus beaux que moi ? » demanda Harry d'une voix endormie.

« Ils ne sont pas plus beaux… Ils font peur… »

« Parce qu'ils sont comme ceux de Voldemort ? »

« Faut pas abuser, mais presque… »

« Mais tu ne les trouves pas beaux ? Ils sont si brillants… C'est… magique. »

« Le mieux… » fit Draco tout aussi endormi. « Ça serait que même vos yeux se mélangent. Tes pupilles, ta couleur à toi… Mais avec un peu de sa luminosité – mais pas trop… Là ça serait parfait… »

« Ouais… » approuva Harry. « Ça serait cool… »

Il y eut un silence ou Harry s'endormit presque mais…

« Il est revenu là ? » demanda le blond.

« Non… Il est encore absent… trop dans le pâté. Un peu comme moi, quoi. »

« Il n'est pas très résistant. » rouspéta Draco. « Un petit coup et on ne le revoit plus… »

« Ouais, il se la joue trop pour pas grand-chose, en fait. » se moqua le brun, de plus en plus ensuqué.

Ils marmonnèrent encore un peu mais leurs paroles n'avaient plus beaucoup de sens.

Enfin, ils s'endormirent sachant que, peut-être, c'était leur dernière nuit à Poudlard, sachant que le temps leur était peut-être compté…

_Plus que cinq jours…_

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Salut les gens ! Voilà encore un nouveau p'tit chapounet qui s'achève. Il ne s'y passe vraiment pas grand-chose, hem. Enfin si… Il y a la petite phrase de Salazar Serpentard qui est assez mystérieuse et qui ne semble servir à pas grand-chose pourtant elle explique pourquoi il a aidé Poudlard… Et puis, bien sûr, il y a eut la nouvelle confrontation lemoneuse entre Draco, Harry et Darck'ry. On apprend un peu sur le côté obscur de la force de Ryrrytounet, je crois. Enfin, j'espère…

Voilà, voilà…

Je vous embrasse très fort et vous souhaite de passer une bonne journée, ou soirée, ou nuitée (selon le moment où vous lisez, nihihi).

J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires par centaines de milliers ! MDR XD !

Bisous !

Levia

**PS :** Il y a une scène dans ce chapitre qui ressemble énormément à une scène dans le dernier chapitre de _L'Humanité crée l'espoir_, une fic de **Sinelune**. Je l'ai remaniée un petit peu comme j'aurai aimé que réagisse Draco lorsque Harry s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

(**ND-Sinelune :** C'est pas de ma faute si mon Draco n'est pas aussi virulent ! Harry s'est quand même auto-violé sur lui avant, ça calme !)


	27. En attendant de se battre

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêta : **Sinelune (Désolé ma Sinichou de te faire bêtalecter des trucs si énormes…)

**Résumé : **Les deux amants s'aiment mais la partie sombre d'Harry pointe le bout de son nez et s'interpose « entre eux » juste avant l'acte. Draco lui fait quand même l'amour –pour lui, ils sont tous deux Harry– et semble le tuer de jouir. Il ne reste plus que Draco et Harry et cela les fait bien rire. La bataille de Stonehenge aura lieu dans cinq jours… (Et je n'ai jamais fait un résumé aussi naze !)

**NDA :** Désolé pour le retard mais, et c'est un scandale d'oser dire ça…, j'étais un peu démotivée parce que j'avais eut moins de reviews que d'habitude –alors que y'avait un lemon dans le chap précédent et que c'est justement dans ces moment là qu'on en a le plus, normalement, hem… Vraiment, j'ai honte ! Mais j'étais vraiment tristounette aussi et ça ne m'a pas motivé pour me bouger le cul pour publier selon le rythme habituel… (Surtout que j'étais aussi un peu en panne d'inspiration et déprimée, mais j'expliquerai pourquoi à la fin du chap…) Encore désolée pour le retard sur cette fic, et du coup, sur toutes les autres...

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 26 : **En attendant de se battre…

Le lendemain, il n'y eut pas cours à Poudlard, d'ailleurs… il n'y eut pas non plus de dates annoncée pour leur reprise.

Dumbledore, MacGonagall, tous les hauts membres de l'ordre du Phoenix ainsi que quelques Aurores gradés du Ministère étaient là pour superviser les changements.

Dans le parc, un bus attendait les choisis –sans doute un véhicule magique dans le genre du Magicobus, en plus… Ministériel.

Dans la journée, quelques parents d'élèves vinrent chercher leurs enfants, ou bien ils restèrent avec eux à Poudlard, allant là où ils se sentaient le plus en sécurité.

Certains d'entre eux, les choisis, étaient abordés par les professeurs et isolés dans des salles pour être mis face à un choix difficile.

Lorsqu'ils en ressortaient, les parents avaient la mine défaite comme s'ils venaient de prendre la pire décision de toute leur vie, ou bien ils étaient craintif et quittaient Poudlard, honteux –mais mis sous oubliette.

« Que crois-tu qu'ils se disent là dedans ? » demanda Harry qui observait la scène au détour d'un couloir.

« J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. » renchérit Draco, derrière lui. « Tu as remarqué avec qui ils font ces entretiens ? »

« J'ai remarqué qu'ils faisaient une espèce de sélection, mais pourquoi ? Ça je n'en sais rien… »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras d'agacement.

« C'est si dérangeant que ça de t'intéresser au reste du monde qui t'entoure ? Il n'y a pas que les Weasley et l'Ordre du Phoenix dans la vie, merci Merlin ! »

« Pas la peine de te la jouer people ! Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe d'après toi. »

« Regarde-le, lui… » fit Draco en lui désignant un grand homme d'aspect autoritaire. « C'est le père de Monica Graal, la Poufsouffle en troisième année. C'est un sang pur. Elle, là bas, c'est la mère de Jonathan Spiner, c'est aussi une autre sang pur. Là bas, c'est les parents de Pansy, des sangs purs et là bas… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. D'autres sangs purs. Pourquoi ils ne parlent qu'avec des Sangs purs ? »

« T'es bête ou quoi ? Réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer bientôt ? On va activer la magie de Stonehenge pour attirer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec toute son armée dans un guet-apens monumental. Et il ne viendra pas si on n'ouvre pas les portes des pierres au maximum et pour ça… il nous faut du sang de magicien, le plus pur possible, le plus ancestral, le plus… »

« Consanguin possible ? » termina Harry en dissimulant un sourire narquois.

Draco lui donna un coup de coude.

« Dis-le si tu me trouves une quelconque tare génétique ! »

« Tes défauts moraux ne peuvent pas compter ? »

« Nan ! »

Ils se disputèrent un peu puis ils en revinrent aux interrogatoires se déroulants en secret lorsqu'un nouveau couple de sangs purs sortit de la salle qu'ils observaient, tous deux blanc comme un linge.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont si peur, s'ils ne doiventque donner leur sang ? »

« Parce que rien ne dit que Tu-sais-qui vienne à la seconde. Il peut ne pas venir du tout mais pendant ce temps, le rituel se déroulera, la magie s'écoulera et leur sang aussi… »

Le blond se rongea un ongle, nerveux –l'approche de la guerre ne lui réussissait pas, ni à lui ni à personne.

« C'est vrai ça… Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi il viendrait, finalement. Il sait sûrement ce que l'on est en train de préparer, il ne peut pas ne pas y avoir eu de fuites. Pourquoi ferait-il une telle stupidité ? »

Draco détourna le regard.

« C'est vrai que dit comme ça, tout laisse penser qu'il ne viendrait jamais se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Mais… tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer et quand tu le verras, tu comprendras combien ça sera insoutenable pour lui. Il viendra pour arrêter ça. Ce sera trop horrible pour lui… »

« De la façon dont tu en parles, on dirait que c'est nous, les gentils !, qui nous apprêtons à commettre un crime et que c'est Voldemort qui va arriver pour sauver le monde. »

« Mais… » reprit Draco. « C'est ça… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est mon plan, à la base, je te le rappelle. Ce n'est vraiment pas un plan de gentil. Et j'espère que nos ennemis attaqueront très vite pour que le moins de magie possible soit gaspillé. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas très bien ou était le problème.

« Si Dumbledore, le Ministère et le reste de l'Alliance se rangent sous la même bannière, c'est sûrement que ce plan en vaut la peine. » argumenta-t-il.

« Ou alors, c'est pour empêcher que la bataille ne s'éternise car, qu'ils soient là ou pas, c'est ce que nous ferions… Et pour eux aussi, cela sera insoutenable. »

« Tu es bizarre… »

Draco haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le parc enneigé, vers le bus qui les attendait.

« Ce soir, nous ne dormirons pas à Poudlard. » déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.

« Où alors ? » demanda le brun.

« Chez moi… »

Harry reteint une exclamation et une impatience alléchante vint lui tarauder les entrailles. Il se languissait d'être là où avait grandit Draco. De découvrir son monde personnel.

**OoOoO**

Le soir venu, le repas de la grande salle sonnait comme une veillée funèbre.

Des parents étaient là et il y avait, par conséquent, deux grandes tables de plus où ils dînaient avec leurs enfants.

Toutes les maisons étaient confondues, comme si être Poufsouffle ou Serpentard n'avaient soudain plus aucune importance, comme si cela avait été un jeu qui prenait fin au moment où l'on entrait dans le monde des adultes.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, et sûrement la dernière aussi, Harry mangeait à la même table que Draco, ses amis et les siens mélangés. L'atmosphère était solennelle et peu de boutades fusaient. Pansy était avec ses parents sur une autre table, Blaise aussi, ainsi qu'avec son petit frère de sept ans. Milicent était là, avec son petit copain épéiste, et filait le parfait amour discret. Vincent boudait sombrement à la droite de Draco, Gregory semblait gêné et Theo indifférent.

Beaucoup d'autres élèves, dont les parents manquaient en de pareilles circonstances, semblaient effacés ou évités sciemment par les autres élèves –tous savaient ce que leur absence signifiait...

Partout, on murmurait que la fin serait pour bientôt –la fin de la guerre, ou le début d'autre chose– et c'est pour cela que les familles, ou les amants, avaient eu la possibilité d'être réunis paisiblement en ses murs si sûrs et que les elfes de maison avaient aménagé toutes les pièces possibles en chambre pour accueillir tout ce monde.

Le repas terminé, la bande des choisis ne restèrent pas avec le reste de Poudlard et ils sortirent dans le parc. Là, il y avait quelques adultes, et très peu d'autres élèves, tous de septième année.

« Tous des sangs purs ? » demanda Harry et Draco acquiesça.

« Tous, sauf elle bien sûr, toi et Blaise. » fit le blond en désignant du menton Hermione qui le fusilla aussitôt du regard.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Oh, ça va ! Si on peut plus rigoler. Faut bien se détendre avec les moyens du bord. »

« Tu me prends pour un moyen du bord, Malfoy ! » gronda Hermione.

« C'est bon, je suis désolé. » s'excusa Draco.

Vincent renifla de dédain et Draco lui jeta un regard torve. Le Serpentard baraqué se détourna en croisant les bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Harry en murmurant.

« Il n'aime pas que je me fasse maitriser à cause de toi comme une petite lopette merdique. »

« Quoi ?! »

Draco éclata de rire avant de reprendre :

« J'en sais rien, moi. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui demander ? »

« Non merci… » grogna le brun en toisant les larges épaules carrés et fulminantes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à être encore plus de mauvais poil que d'habitude ? Il ne peut pas être cool, comme tout le monde ? »

« Parce qu'on est cool, là ? On va bientôt mourir de stress et tu le critiques, lui ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? Y'a pas que toi qui a eu des problèmes dans la vie. Tu t'es jamais demandé s'il y'avait pas pire que toi sur terre ? »

« J'ai jamais dit que… Et puis merde, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant et devant tout le monde en plus ! »

« Tu défends ta copine Granger, et je le concède –je me suis même excusé. Alors accepte que je fasse pareil avec mes potes, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Le seul truc c'est que toi tu sais pourquoi tu la défends face à moi tandis que toi, tu ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais pour Vince et ça te prend la tête, j'ai raison ? »

« T'es surtout très chiant… » bougonna Harry. « Ne t'excuses pas auprès d'Hermione si c'est pour me le faire payer deux fois plus ensuite ! »

Harry et Draco continuèrent à se faire la gueule et bientôt les portes du bus s'ouvrirent. La file d'adulte y grimpa silencieusement, suivit des plus jeunes et des professeurs.

Draco et Harry s'assirent côte à côte et, cachés, ils se tinrent par la main –continuant de se disputer pour ne pas paraitre trop anormalement proches devant les autres.

« Pourquoi prendre un bus du Ministère ? » demanda Hermione. « Passer par cheminette n'aurait pas été plus sûr ? »

« Les cheminée du Manoir sont fermés aux gens qui ne font pas partie de la famille. On les ouvre en de rares occasions mais là, il y avait trop de monde et passer les un après les autres mettrait un certain temps tandis qu'en bus magique ça ne sera pas très long et au moins, on arrivera tous en même temps. »

« De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'étais pressé d'être chez toi. » se moqua Harry. « Je suis sûr que, dès que j'y mettrai les pieds, je vais être regardé de haut, toisé et méprisé. »

« Et par qui ? Il ne reste plus que des elfes de maisons, deux ou trois domestiques, ma mère et… »

Draco ne termina pas sa phrase et Harry supposa que la mère Malfoy devait avoir un ami ou quelqu'un comme ça, ce qui gênait son petit ami. Il ne lui demanda pas de préciser.

« Ta mère, par exemple... Elle va me mépriser. Oserais-tu dire le contraire alors que c'est moi qui ais mis son mari en prison ? »

« Laisse tomber… » grogna le blond. « Il ne l'est plus vraiment, pas vrai ? »

« _Plus vraiment…_ » ironisa Harry. « Au début, quand tu avais parlé de le faire évader, j'avais eu peur qu'il se balade dans tous les coins et qu'il nous rende la vie impossible mais il n'est même pas là, maintenant… Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a prévu pour ton père ? »

« Il est précieux pour notre plan, il est une sorte de clé, tu comprends ? Il ne le dévoilera qu'au dernier moment, au tout dernier moment. »

« Ta mère va être déçue… »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je n'aime pas trop le ton que tu utilises quand tu parles de ma famille. » susurra-t-il en lui serrant la main à lui en faire craquer les os.

« Aïlle ! Lâche, lâche, lâche ma main –sinon je crie dans les aigües et tu auras très honte ! »

Le blond le fusilla du regard mais desserra lentement sa main, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, regardant le peu de paysage qu'il pouvait entrapercevoir dans le noir.

« Ne pas te faire remarquer avec moi, c'est ta règle numéro un, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je traine toujours avec toi et actuellement, je suis assis à côté de toi et il est impossible que je ne me fasse pas remarquer à tes côtés ! De plus, tout le monde sait pour nous, pas besoin de s'en cacher. Tu aurais été une fille bien sous tous rapports, je ne t'embrasserais pas plus en publique pour autant ! »

« Parce que t'es pudique ? »

« Y'a de ça… »

« Sauf qu'il faudra se cacher de ta mère et pas qu'un peu, pas vrai ? »

« Disons que… Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir pour le moment. Pour elle, la guerre est un sujet d'inquiétude bien assez grand pour l'heure. L'extinction de la lignée des Malfoy sera pour plus tard, hum ? »

Harry approuva vivement. Etre sermonné par une mère furieuse de découvrir son fils homosexuel et dans la foulée, la priver de ses futurs petits enfants au sang pur certifiés Malfoy de haute souche, ne le tentait pas le moins du monde.

Finalement, de ce côté-là, il n'y avait vraiment personne pour le juger, le déshériter ou pour lui rabâcher qu'il était la honte de la famille.

**OoOoO**

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre.

Le bus noir et rutilant du Ministère de la magie filait à toute vitesse sur les routes de campagnes ou carrément dans les champs. Il semblait à peine toucher le sol, comme s'il glissait sur un ruban de route invisible à quelques centimètres au dessus de la terre.

Enfin, il s'arrêta devant des grilles de fer noir impressionnantes qui celaient le domaine des Malfoy.

Draco enjamba Harry et descendit précipitamment du véhicule. Il posa sa main sur le grand M d'or au centre de la grille. La lettrine se fendit en deux en même temps que le portail et il remonta dans le bus qui redémarra, se coulant sans cahot sur une avenue de graviers blancs encadrés d'arbres décharnés par l'hiver.

Harry ne perdait pas une miette du paysage, observant les landes enneigées de part et d'autre de la route et le Manoir de ténèbres se profilant au loin.

Enfin, le bus stoppa sur une place joliment pavée d'anthracite à l'avant du petit château d'aspect gothique, quoi que modernisé.

Une volée d'elfes de maison apparurent, enturbannés dans des torchons marqués des armoiries de la famille pour débarrasser les maigres bagages qui encombraient les cales du véhicule.

Les portes du Manoir s'ouvrirent sur un homme s'inclinant habillé dans un costume noir. Il ressemblait à un Auror extrêmement sûr de lui déguisé en majordome.

MacGonagal s'inclina elle aussi devant lui pour le saluer. Ils semblaient venir du même monde, avoir les même bonnes manières.

L'homme accueillit les personnes attroupées au bas des escaliers et leur souhaita la bienvenue avant de les diriger dans le Manoir, vers un grand salon cossu afin de faire connaissance avec la maitresse de maison et de prendre un rafraichissement.

Draco avait quitté Harry, il semblait avoir disparu et lorsque tous entrèrent dans ledit salon, il le retrouva chaperonné de sa mère qui le couvait d'un regard triste et attendri.

Dans les bras de son petit ami, il découvrit une très jeune fille pendue à son cou. Une enfant ou une très jeune adolescente dans une robe aussi blanche que celle de Narcissa Malfoy et parée de cheveux d'un blond extrême. Quand elle tourna son regard vers les invités, Harry lui constata des yeux d'un bleu pur, arien.

Le Survivant se saisit du bras de Ron et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Draco a une sœur ! »

« Impossible… » gronda le rouquin. « Au mieux, elle doit être sa cousine. Malfoy est fils unique, c'est l'une de ses grandes fiertés je te rappelle. »

Harry acquiesça et se rapprocha des adultes occupés à se saluer poliment, prenant place dans des canapés.

Les plus jeunes s'éloignèrent un peu de leurs conversations trop sérieuses et se regroupèrent dans un autre coin du salon pour avoir leurs propres discussions animées.

Les elfes de maisons servaient tout ce monde et Harry se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Draco qui semblait l'avoir complètement oublié tant il était occupé à tenir dans ses bras la petite fille blonde.

« Draco… » demanda-t-elle en dardant ses yeux sur Harry qui s'approchait. « C'est Harry Potter ! Je peux voir sa cicatrice ? »

« Non. » dit l'autre et le brun lui en fut reconnaissant. « C'est impoli. »

« Tu nous présentes ? » demanda le Survivant, un brin intimidé et inquiet.

La petite fille sourit de toutes ses dents et se raccrocha un peu plus au cou de Draco qui fit une grimace et l'obligea à descendre de ses bras.

« Elle s'appelle Lydie. »

« Vous êtes de la même famille ? »

Draco eut un rire gêné et la petite un sourire éclatant.

« Pas encore ! Mais je suis sa fiancée ! Un jour nous nous marierons ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en enlaçant Draco. « Pas vrai ? »

« Heu… Oui, bien sûr. C'est prévu comme ça… depuis notre naissance. « répliqua le blond en caressant les cheveux blonds comme lui, ou presque. Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux si joyeux et innocents de la petite fille, ils étaient si bleu, bien plus bleu que ceux de Draco ou de son père.

« C'est… parfait. » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire crispé.

Bien vite, il fit demi tour et s'en retourna s'affaler dans un canapé entre Ron et Hermione.

« Alors… Qui c'est cette fille ? » demanda le rouquin.

Hermione sortit le nez de son livre et regarda la petite fille en question dans les basques du Serpentard.

« C'est sa fiancée. » lâcha Harry, morose.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Qu… quoi ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Je vous remercie d'être avec moi, les copains. » maugréa le brun en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, observant la scène.

La petite Lydie se décrocha enfin de Draco pour bondir dans les bras de Vincent qui fit semblant de la mordre –cela acheva définitivement le trio.

« Vous avez vu ça ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe le grincheux force dix vient de faire le pitre pour faire rire une gosse ! »

Ron se frotta les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la petite était passé dans les bras de Gregory puis de Blaise.

Theo et Pansy restaient en retrait sans faire un geste vers la fillette.

« J'avais pas remarqué que Milicent n'était pas là. » fit Ron. « Pourtant Blaise est là alors qu'il n'a pas de sang pur. Elle aurait pu venir. »

« Il va là où est Theo. » expliqua Hermione. « Et Milicent est avec son copain en ce moment. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils se préparaient eux aussi ; les escrimeurs, les épéistes et les duellistes de tous les pays. Il y en aurait un bon petit escadron… »

« Les épéistes… » soupira Harry en observant l'air dédaigneux que posait Pansy sur la gamine. Si Parkinson n'aimait pas Lydie c'est que cette histoire de fiançailles n'était pas une blague.

Il se sentit encore plus déprimé de constater cela.

« Mais arrête de bouder, Harry ! » grogna Hermione. « Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance que ça en ton petit copain ! Cette fille est clairement en âge de se faire des films de princesse, je suis sûr qu'ils soutiennent qu'elle se mariera avec Draco uniquement pour lui faire plaisir mais que le blond la considère comme sa sœur. Ne t'en fais donc pas tant. »

« Tu as sûrement raison… » soupira Harry. « J'ai confiance en Draco, mais il reste quand même Draco et un Serpentard. Et puis il ne m'a même pas soufflé un mot a propos de son existence à elle… Il aurait pu me ménager. Je ne sais pas moi… »

« T'inquiètes pas… » réitéra la brunette. « A le voir te jeter des regards en coin, il est clair qu'il craignait ta réaction et comme un lâche, il t'a mis au pied du mur mais il ne t'a pas trahi, c'est n'est rien du tout. Fais lui un sourire, montre lui que tout va bien pour qu'il se décrispe enfin. Sinon sa mère va commencer à trouver ça louche. »

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle s'inquiète. » coupa Ron. « Regardez comme elle est crispée elle aussi de parler avec mes parents. Ils font peine à voir avec leur fausse politesse. »

Harry se moquait des tensions entre adultes, il attrapa un verre de champagne et trinqua en regardant Draco, lui faisant un petit sourire penaud.

Le blond acquiesça et s'occupa de sa jeune fiancée capricieuse, bien plus détendu.

**OoOoO**

La collation prit fin et les elfes de maison indiquèrent les chambres à coucher de tout le monde.

Au détour d'un couloir, Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et s'enfonça dans le mur avec lui en mettant une main sur sa bouche pour contenir un éventuel cri.

« Mais, mais… Où sommes-nous ? » s'alarma le brun, regardant, hagard, le lieu sombre et cotonneux dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« On est dans les murs. » expliqua le Serpentard. « Surtout ne panique pas, je ne vais pas t'y laisser. Prend ma main. »

Harry s'agrippa à son petit ami qui ressortit du mur de la même façon qu'ils y étaient entrés, en le traversant, à la différence qu'ils n'étaient plus dans un couloir mais dans une pièce agréablement meublé.

« C'est ma chambre. » fit remarquer Draco. « On est dans la tour nord, au deuxième étage. »

« Mais… On était à peine au rez-de-chaussée, tout à l'heure. Comment… »

« Je suis un Malfoy et la maison m'obéit. Elle est comme un second corps pour moi. Je peux disparaitre à l'intérieur des murs et apparaitre en n'importe quel endroit. »

« Sérieux ?! C'est classe comme maison ! »

« T'as vu un peu ! » s'exclama Draco ravi de l'enthousiasme du brun. « Je te fais visiter ma petite chambre ? »

Harry tourna sur lui-même, les poings sur les anches.

« Petite ? Petite ! Elle fait six fois celle que tu as à Poudlard ! C'est un véritable appartement, un appartement gigantesque sauf que ce n'est qu'une chambre ! »

« J'au aussi une salle de bain, des toilettes avec tout le confort, un dressing, un cabinet pour travailler et… »

Draco ne put poursuivre sa tirade tant Harry était comique. Il éclata de rire et le prit par la main, l'entrainant directement jusqu'à son lit où ils tombèrent enlacés, s'embrassant, se coulant l'un contre l'autre, câlin.

« Alors comme ça… tu es fiancé ? » demanda le brun en lui caressant les cheveux, doucement. « Depuis ta naissance ? »

« C'est vrai… »

« Mais ? Dis-moi qu'il y a un mais, je t'en prie… »

« Mais je crois que mes parents ne souhaitent plus me marier à Lydie depuis des années. On est bien plus frère et sœur que fiancés à leurs yeux, c'est aussi mon cas... »

« Sauf des siens, apparemment… »

« Lydie le comprendra plus tard… Quand elle aura grandi, que la guerre sera finie et que ma mère la laissera sortir un peu d'ici. Quand elle verra d'autres personnes… Quand elle tombera vraiment amoureuse de quelqu'un. »

« Pansy a l'air de penser qu'elle t'aimera toujours… »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Pansy l'aime bien. Tout le monde l'adore. »

« J'ai vu ça… Même Vincent s'y est mis. »

« Tu vois. » soupira Draco en nichant son nez contre le cou de son petit ami. « Alors tu as aimé ma maison ? »

« Elle a de la prestance, exactement comme je me l'imaginais ; grande, noire, classe et pleine de secrets. J'imagine tout ce qui doit se cacher à l'intérieur des murs avec un tel pouvoir ! Sûrement des tas de squelettes…. »

« Oh… » fit Draco. « Peut être bien que oui, mais tu n'es pas sensé savoir pour les murs, garde le secret. »

« Ok… » accepta Harry, préférant ne pas trop se poser de question –surtout sur de possibles squelettes grattant à l'intérieur des mûrs.

**OoOoO**

Les jours s'enchainèrent bien trop rapidement.

Les adultes s'organisaient, répétant le rituel chaque jour.

Les jeunes aussi se regroupaient mais pas dans le but de faire la guerre.

Le premier jour, ils avaient visité tout ce qui était visitable dans le Manoir.

Le deuxième jour, ils avaient voulu explorer l'extérieur, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé un placard regorgeant de balais de course. Chacun s'était saisi d'un balai et ils avaient tous filés au dessus des plaines enneigées, parcourant des yeux le domaine des Malfoy, en sortant, même, filant dans les champs immaculé environnants.

A un moment, Lydie, Vincent et Gregory avait sortis leurs baguettes et avaient commencé à tracé de concert des symboles complexe dans les champs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » demanda Ron à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… »

« Demande-le à ton mec, il saura lui. »

« Je sais ce qu'il font… » bougonna Hermione. « Ils tracent un CropCircle. »

« Et c'est quoi ? Une formule de protections ? »

« Non, tss… C'est des symboles, des messages dessinés par les extraterrestres –c'est du moins ce que pensent les Moldus. Quand ils vont trouver celui-là, dans la neige, sans trace de pas, ils vont être tous… heureux. »

« Pourquoi seraient-ils heureux ? »

« Parce que les Moldus aiment ce qui est fantastique et un CropCircle dans une neige exempte de traces va vraiment leur faire penser à un signe venu du ciel. Ils ne pourront pas prouver que c'est un canular et… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi tu vis depuis toujours dans un monde fantastique. »

« Mais toi aussi maintenant, alors pourquoi ça t'agace ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

Après ça, ils revinrent en faisant la course au Manoir.

Le troisième jour, Harry et Draco sortirent seuls pour jouer au Quidditch à leur manière. Ils lâchaient un vif d'or dans le ciel et le prenaient en chasse à toute allure, sans règles, sans limite. Dès que l'un d'eux –ou plutôt, dès qu'Harry attrapait le vif – ils le relâchaient et recommençaient, se tuant à la tache.

Des heures plus tard, ils survolèrent le domaine en revenant en direction du Manoir. En chemin, Harry vit d'autres bâtisses que Draco ne leur avait pas fait visiter le jour précédent et il demanda à son petit ami de lui dire ce qu'elles étaient.

« Là… C'est juste une cabane. »

« Une cabane ? J'aurai dit une maisonnette. »

« Oui, enfin… Une maisonnette lui irait bien aussi, comme terme. Car c'est ce qu'elle est, une espèce de petit refuge avec tout le confort. Elle est à moi, mon père me l'a faite faire quand j'étais dans ma période rebelle, je voulais être seul ! »

« Tu as déjà eu une telle période ? » s'étonna Harry, amusé.

Draco acquiesça puis vira sur son balai et montra une grande serre de verre, ronde de base et pointue de toiture.

« Là, c'est le jardin secret de ma mère. Il n'a pas de porte, on ne peut y aller qu'en transplanant. Il y règne toute l'année des plantes florissantes et une chaleur étouffante. Au milieu, il y a un petit salon et des fontaines. C'est aussi mon père qui le lui a fait construire, l'année où ils se sont mariés. »

« Ce qu'il est généreux… » bougonna Harry.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est, surtout avec nous. Tu ne trouves pas ça normal ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ça dépend… Toutes vos richesses me semblent un peu… comment dire… sales. C'est facile dans ce cas d'être généreux… »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par là, Harry ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

L'autre fit un geste large de la main, englobant tout le domaine.

« Ton père est en prison depuis des années, il ne travaille plus, il a fait des tonnes de mauvais choix, c'est la guerre depuis plus ou moins deux ans et on dirait que ça ne vous atteint pas. Vous semblez toujours aussi richissimes alors que ton père n'est plus là pour apporter de l'eau au moulin. »

« Mais mon père ne travaillait pas… avant. Il se contentait de faire un peu de… politique mais ce n'était pas pour ramener de l'argent ! »

« Alors comment vous pouvez tenir un tel train de vie ?! » s'emporta Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ma famille est immortelle ! Depuis toujours mes ancêtres amassent des richesses, tant et tant de richesses, que mon père, moi, mes enfant et mes arrières arrières petits enfant, on aura quasiment rien à faire pour faire fructifier tout ça et vivre dans la plus parfaite opulence ! L'argent appelle l'argent… On ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

« Je le savais que vous étiez des sortes de vampires ! C'est pour ça que de génération en génération vous avez tous les même têtes ! »

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire la même chose de ta gueule et de celle de ton père ?! » cracha Draco. « Tu as la même allure que lui, jusqu'à ton talent pour le Quidditch et t'attirer des ennuis ! Et tu as hérité de lui toute sa fortune de bon petit sang pur alors ne joue pas à la mijaurée avec moi parce que ce serait hypocrite ! »

Harry et lui se dévisagèrent, furibond. En quelques répliques, ils avaient l'impression d'être revenus des mois en avant, dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsqu'ils se haïssaient. Preuve que leur relation était fragile et toute neuve, ils ne démordaient toujours pas des vieilles habitudes rancunières.

« Et là-bas, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda finalement le brun en pointant une autre bâtisse, histoire de détourner la conversation.

« L'écurie, la bergerie, la grange et la remise. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fous avec une bergerie, une grange et le reste ! » s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Regarde autour de toi, il n'y a que des terres ! Tout cela deviendrait des friches si ce n'était pas entretenu. »

« Alors là ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il y avait des troupeaux chez les Malfoy ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est joli, de loin… Je ne m'occupe pas du bétail, mais il y a des chevaux, j'ai un Varax, enfin un demi Varax, et Lydie a un poney. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est un… Varax ? »

« D'apparence, c'est comme un cheval. Mais c'est bien plus particulier. C'est une espèce… interdite. Depuis des décennies. C'est pour ça que le mien est seulement à demi Varax, mais il a tout de même de sacré pouvoir. »

« Evidement ! » s'exclama Harry bien plus curieux qu'il ne voulait le montrer. « Et pourquoi est-ce interdit ? »

« En fait, c'est la manière dont sont faites ces créatures qui est interdite… »

La curiosité d'Harry était à son comble –Hagrid aurait défaillit dans la même situation que lui.

« Tu veux le voir, pas vrai ? » demanda Draco en souriant en coin. « Suis-moi ! »

Le blond fit virer son balai à toute allure en direction de l'imposante bâtisse si en retrait du Manoir.

Même pas deux minutes plus tard, ils atterrissaient devant une porte aux battants de bois immenses. Draco posa son balai contre le mur de briques rouges et entreprit de tirer l'un des battants sur le côté, révélant une immense écurie plongée dans la pénombre.

Harry s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus rustique, sentant le crottin avec de la poussière en suspension dans l'air mais il n'en était rien.

Le sol était pavé de pierre grise et proprement balayé comme la cour devant le Manoir, les stalles étaient spacieuses et faite des briques rouges surmontées de barreaux de métal parfaitement astiqués. Il y régnait une douce chaleur malgré l'hiver rigoureux à l'extérieur et un agréable parfum de foin et de litière propre.

Des têtes chevaline sortirent de par-dessus les murs des boxes, curieuses. Il y en avait si peu que cela étonna Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce si vide ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'était aux siècles précédents que mes ancêtres faisaient de l'élevage. Maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien, les Moldus se déplacent en voiture, on ne peut plus se mêler à eux avec des calèches et des chevaux. »

« Pourquoi en avoir gardé, dans ce cas ? »

« Pour le plaisir… En souvenir nostalgique, quelque chose comme ça… »

Draco s'avança dans l'ombre et entra dans une espèce de grande pièce où était entreposées des pommes, des carottes et du grain dans de grands sacs. Il prit quelques friandises pour chevaux dans ses mains et s'avança pour montrer un petit poney blanc-neige dont le garrot arrivait à peine au niveau du ventre des jeunes hommes.

L'animal avait un poil d'hiver épais mais pas autant que s'il avait été laissé en extérieur. Son pelage était parfaitement lisse et lustré par de nombreux brossage et sa crinière était étonnamment longue et fournie, démêlée à merveille et parsemée de petites tresses –Harry imaginait sans peine la petite Lydie tresser la crinière de son poney.

L'animal avança son nez et Harry le caressa.

« C'est si doux… » murmura-t-il, remarqua la couverture rouge accroché sur son dos.

Draco lui donna une pomme et montra au brun comment la lui donner sans se faire mordre.

« Qui s'en occupe ? » demanda Harry en continuant à caresser le poney.

« A ton avis ? Les elfes de maison, les domestiques. Nous ne faisons que les monter quand ça nous chante. Mais je sais les harnacher et les brosser, si je veux… Viens. »

Le blond agrippa son petit ami par le bras et l'entraina un peu plus loin dans l'ombre là où une grande tête noire finement ciselée les observait, si sombre dans la pénombre qu'Harry ne distinguait pratiquement rien de la silhouette.

« Ajrarn **(1)** … » murmura Draco et un hennissement strident lui répondit.

La tête noire s'inclina, se secoua et le Survivant vit de longue mèche noire virevolter puis des bruits se répercutèrent sur les murs et les autres chevaux commencèrent à devenir nerveux et à hennir à leur tour.

« Il va défoncer sa porte. » fit-t-il, comprenant que le cheval de son petit ami donnait des coups de sabot de son antérieur contre la porte du boxe.

« Ajrarn ! » reprit Draco et les bruits cessèrent aussitôt tandis que la longue tête se tendait vers eux.

Il flatta le chanfrein, le caressant amoureusement en dégageant les longues mèches noires, dévoilant deux yeux bleus d'une acidité complètement délirante sur ce pelage si noir et une minuscule étoile blanche au milieu du front.

Le Serpentard donna toutes les pommes, une à une, à l'animal en continuant à le flatter amoureusement, murmurant des mots doux si bas qu'Harry n'entendait rien, se sentant exclu du duo hommanimal.

Parfois, Draco ne disait plus rien, il s'avançait et posait son front contre celui du cheval, l'embrassant et le cajolant, puis il reprenait ses doux murmures comme s'il lui...

« On dirait que tu lui parles. » osa remarquer Harry, jaloux.

« C'est le cas… Il me comprend et me répond, en pensée. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est l'une de ses particularités et c'est si difficile à obtenir que beaucoup de chevaux meurent au lieu de devenir un Varax. Lui, il n'a pas eu besoin de souffrir puisqu'il tient ses facultés de son père. Ses facultés sont amoindries parce qu'il n'est pas pur mais il en a d'autres que celle-ci… Ça te dirait de le monter ? »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Harry, ahuri. « Mais la seule fois où j'ai fait du cheval, c'était à dos d'hypogriffes ou de Sombral et j'avais pas spécialement fier allure. »

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Tu verras, ce sera génial… Et puis je serai avec toi ! Il est assez costaud pour nous porter tous les deux et il a grandement besoin d'exercice –les domestiques ont un peu peur de le monter. »

« Pourquoi ont-ils peur ? » demanda Harry qui était certain qu'il y avait de très bonnes raisons à cela.

« Parce que… normalement… il n'est qu'à moi, il ne peut être monté que par moi. Je leur ai donné la permission bien sûr, et je le lui ai fait comprendre… » Draco désigna l'étalon noir. « Mais bon… je comprends qu'il fasse un peu peur alors ils ne le lâchent que lorsqu'il fait très beau, mais avec toute cette neige… »

« Justement, ça ne sera pas gênant toute cette neige ? » contra le brun.

Draco se contenta de lui faire un sourire en coin. Il se remit à murmurer de façon inaudible contre la joue du Varax et le cheval expira brusquement par les narines, comme soupirant de dédain.

« Il dit que tu as peur et qu'il peut courir seulement avec moi. » traduisit le blond.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui parle ? Je ne vois pas comment un cheval pourrait avoir des pensées aussi élaborées ! »

« Ses pensées ne sont pas aussi élaborées que celle d'un humain, elle reste très animal mais… C'est un animal retravaillé par la magie noire, il en est empreint. Ne le sous-estime pas… »

Le cheval tourna ses yeux abominablement bleus vers le Survivant qui se sentit tellement scruté qu'il ne mit plus en doute les paroles de Draco.

« D'accord, je veux bien le monter avec toi. Ça sera certainement une expérience exceptionnelle. Et puis, je me sens un peu ridicule d'avoir des craintes alors que dans deux jours… »

« Tu l'as dit ! » s'exclama Draco en le coupant, ne voulant pas aborder l'imminence de la guerre. Pour clore le sujet, il ouvrit aussitôt la porte du box de son Varax noir.

L'étalon sortit comme un diable hors de sa stalle et le blond repoussa Harry pour qu'il ne soit pas bousculé. Puis il s'approcha de l'animal qui dansait en faisant claquer ses sabots sur les pavés et lui donna une petite claque sur le nez.

« Calme-toi, espèce de diable. Tu t'exciteras dehors, quand on sera sur ton dos ! »

L'étalon arqua son cou et secoua sa crinière. Il restait tellement nerveux et excité qu'Harry préféra marcher un peu en retrait mais le Serpentard resta juste à côté de lui, une main sur son encolure, lui donnant des petites tapes ou lui tirant une mèches de crinière s'il commençait à s'agiter un peu trop.

Quand ils furent enfin à l'extérieur, Harry se rendit enfin compte combien le cheval était immense et puissant, combien il était noir et étrange. Son cou était anormalement long, mais sa carrure, sa crinière et sa façon de l'arquer et de le bouger sans cesse faisait presque disparaitre ce détail. Cependant,tout en lui était curieusement longiligne, sous les muscles épais, son dos se courbait et était flexible au-delà du normal –il le remarqua lorsque l'animal s'arrêta en une position étrange pour se gratter le dos avec ses dents, là où était posé une couverture, noire également.

Aucun cheval n'aurait pu se tordre à ce point et avec tant de grâce. De plus, sa queue fournie en longs crins ondoyants et noir luisant était la partie anatomiquement la plus étrange, comme si le cheval était pourvu, en dessous des crins denses, d'une longue queue de félin, battant ses flans furieusement.

« Il n'est pas normal, on dirait un cheval mélangé à un chat ou un serpent. »

« Tu as vu ses dents ? » demanda Draco.

« Non, pourquoi ? Elles sont comment ? »

« Très blanches et très… coupantes ! » fit-il en faisant sursauter Harry, riant de lui. Il le prit par la main et le rapprocha de la bête. « Regarde ses yeux… Les chevaux normaux ont des pupilles horizontales avec des bords arrondis. Lui… c'est comme s'il avait des yeux de serpent renversés, tu as vu ? Les bords sont effilés. »

Harry resta fasciné par le regard de l'étalon qui secoua sa longue tête, voilant son regard de longues mèches noires.

Pendant ce temps, Draco déboucla les sangles de la couverture, passant sa main sur la robe comme pour la lisser un peu plus.

« Tu vas lui mettre une selle ? » demanda Harry, un brin inquiet.

« Non, ça ira comme ça. Ça ne serait pas confortable puisqu'on va monter à deux… »

« Mais… Et pour le diriger, tu ne lui mets pas de… truc ? »

« Non, ça ira je te dis. Je ne veux aller nulle part spécialement, c'est juste histoire de te montrer ce qu'il vaut, c'est lui qui choisira. Et je te rappelle que je peux communiquer avec lui par la pensée. Viens m'aider à monter, il est trop haut. »

Harry s'approcha en dissimulant ses craintes au maximum. Il saisit Draco en dessous du mollet et l'aida à se hisser sur le dos de l'animal. Ensuite, le blond lui tendit les bras et l'aida à se hisser à son tour derrière lui.

« T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry en serrant très fort ses bras autour du ventre de son petit ami.

Il sentait entre ses jambes le corps de l'étalon se tendre comme un élastique. Les muscles roulaient et tremblaient. Il ne cessait de bouger et de trépigner, n'attendant qu'un maigre signal pour partir et Harry sentait viscéralement que le départ serait dantesque.

Par-dessus son épaule, il vit Draco entremêler ses doigts dans la longue crinière noire du Varax. Il souriait, fébrile et sûr de lui alors le Griffondor ne dit plus rien, attendant le départ courageusement.

« Tu es prêt ? » lui souffla Draco.

Harry serra ses bras un peu plus fort sur lui tandis que l'étalon faisait un pas dansant, comme s'il était retenu par une corde qui ne lui permettait que de faire des petits bonds en avant.

« A peu près… » murmura-t-il, enfin.

« Faut que tu sois sûr, sinon il ne se donnera pas à fond. Nos pensées sont un peu mélangées pour lui quand on est ensemble sur son dos. »

Harry acquiesça et nicha son visage dans le cou de Draco. Il embrassa sa peau et dit fermement :

« Je suis prêt, on peut y… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le corps noir se détendit dans une foulée gigantesque, puis une autre et une autre et tout cela de plus en plus rapidement.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé par la force du vent lui frappant le visage. Le paysage autour de lui défilait à une allure folle et il eut les larmes aux yeux à cause du froid cinglant.

Le galop effréné était telle une vague, si douce, si régulière qu'il n'eut plus peur de tomber. Il arrivait à fermement se maintenir même lorsque le Varax faisait des bons ou des écarts impressionnants. De plus, Draco se tenait trop fermement avec ses jambes pour qu'Harry soit désarçonné, puisqu'il se tenait à lui.

Le brun baissa le regard sur la neige qui volait sous lui, puis se retourna. Il vit nettement que les traces dans la neige étaient à des distances invraisemblables, séparés par des dizaines de mètres et trop peu profondes pour être vrai, comme si les sabots du Varax se contentaient d'effleurer à peine le sol.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la neige n'était pas un problème.

« Tu aimes ? » hurla Draco par-dessus le vent.

« Oui ! » répondit Harry en se mettant au plus prêt de son oreille.

« Alors on peut passer à la vitesse supérieure ! »

« Parce qu'il y a une vitesse supérieure ?! »

Pour toute réponse, le cheval redressa la tête et hennit longuement avant de se tendre au maximum, formant presque une horizontale parfaite entre son encolure, sa colonne vertébrale et sa longue queue qui flottait derrière eux telle une flamme noire.

L'allure obligea les garçons à se coucher sur l'encolure du Varax pour ne pas offrir de prise avec le vent.

A un moment, Harry vit se profiler un lac devant lui. Il le vit recouvert d'une étroite chape de givre sur les bords mais le centre était toujours liquide. Il voulut hurler, mettre en garde contre le danger imminent mais à peine cette pensée lui monta à la tête qu'ils galopaient déjà sur les flots, projetant des gerbes glacés tout autour d'eux.

Quelques secondes après, ils étaient dans une forêt sombre et Harry crut sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'il sentit la colonne vertébrale sous lui louvoyer furieusement à chaque seconde, évitant les arbres de peu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir désarçonné et projeté contre l'un de ses troncs, son corps se brisant en deux sous le coup.

Encore quelques secondes plus tard, ils débouchaient à nouveau dans une plaine encore plus vaste que les précédentes et Harry entendit distinctement Draco murmurer. Il le sentit de redresser et au fur et à mesure, l'allure effroyable s'amenuisa et bientôt ils passèrent à un trot bien moins confortable de par ses tressautements.

Quand le Varax s'arrêta totalement, Harry se laissa glisser à terre mais ses jambes étaient si ankylosées qu'il tomba dans la neige, quasiment entre les longues jambes chevaline, sans pouvoir se redresser et s'éloigner.

« Doucement. » souffla Draco en déplaçant sa monture sur le côté en évitant le corps de son petit ami.

Il sauta lui aussi à terre, mais bien plus légèrement, donna une claque sur la croupe du cheval qui s'enfuit et disparu comme un ouragan noir. Il le regarda partir puis s'accroupit dans la neige et prit son petit ami dans ses bras.

« Ben alors ? Tu ne tiens pas la route ? »

« La ferme… » souffla Harry, essoufflé, tentant de se masser ses muscles perclus de crampes.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« Disons que… J'ai adoré mais je me suis un peu trop crispé et voilà le résultat. » Il fit un geste impuissant vers ses jambes douloureuses que Draco entreprit de réchauffer avec un sort.

« Je connais ça, c'est une question d'habitude. T'inquiète pas, je connais un sort qui va te remettre d'aplomb, tu n'auras même pas de courbatures demain. »

« Ni de déchirure musculaire ? J'en doute… »

« Allons… Ce n'était pas si terrible… »

La douce chaleur des sorts de Draco l'envahissait peu à peu et Harry attrapa le blond dans ses bras quand il n'eut plus mal du tout. Tout deux se renversèrent dans la neige.

« Draco… Je voulais te dire une chose… »

« Quoi ? » demanda l'autre en se laissant aller dans les bras de son petit ami. « Que tu m'aimes ? »

« Non… Enfin, si… Mais je voulais surtout m'excuser pour être désagréable ces derniers temps. »

« Je le suis aussi… »

« Oui, d'ailleurs c'est ton tour de t'excuser. »

« Pardon… » murmura Draco avec douceur et sincérité. Il se serra contre Harry pour avoir plus chaud.

« C'est bizarre… » fit le brun. « Ces dernier temps, on n'a pas arrêté de se disputer et de faire l'amour… »

« C'est pas bizarre, c'est la guerre. »

Harry acquiesça et les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent un long moment avant de se redresser en grelotant de froid.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda le Survivant. « Toujours sur tes terres ? »

« Oui, on a un peu tourné en rond, on ne s'est pas beaucoup éloignés Regarde là-bas, c'est ce que je voulais te montrer… »

Le Griffondor se tourna dans la direction que lui indiquait Draco.

Il vit au loin une colline s'élever doucement sur la blancheur de la neige. En haut du léger dénivelé s'érigeait un cercle de pierres. Le site était loin mais les monolithes restaient imposants, droits, plantés dans la terre depuis des siècles. Certains posés tels un « toit » sur deux autres qui servaient de « mûrs ».

Les pierres formaient des cercles concentriques placés avec une justesse mathématique altérée seulement par le temps qui les avaient abattus et rongé.

« C'est Stonehenge… » murmura Draco. « C'est là que… »

« Dans deux jours… » souffla Harry, hypnotisé par l'anthracite de pierres dressées sur le tapis immaculé de la plaine.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille ? » demanda le blond.

« Non… » soupira l'autre. « Tu les connais par cœur et je les verrai suffisamment de prêt plus tard… Je voudrais rentrer et… » Il serra Draco fort dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans son cou. « Je veux encore faire l'amour avec toi… » ajouta-t-il tristement. « Encore et encore… »

Draco acquiesça et rendit son étreinte à Harry. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter tant, qu'aucun d'eux ne mouraient et qu'ils referaient souvent l'amour après après demain et tout le restant de leur vie.

Mais il n'était pas si serein…

Il avait aussi peur qu'Harry.

Et il avait autant envie d'amour que lui.

Il se détourna du brun, mis deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla très fort, appelant le Varax qui revint dans un galop infernal.

Contrairement à la première fois, il fit monter Harry d'abord et se mit derrière lui en lui expliquant comment diriger la monture.

« Par la pensée et par le corps. Si tu veux aller à droite, penche toi un peu à droite et pense à droite. Et si tu veux t'arrêter, redresse-toi légèrement en tirant sur sa crinière et en te disant stop ! dans ta tête. Si ça ne marche pas assez vite, dis le… Il te comprendra. »

Harry acquiesça et Ajrarn repartit dans une allure folle comme s'il ne connaissait que ça, comme s'il n'avait été créé que dans le but d'être infernal.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, les garçons avait fini de brosser le grand cheval noir et replacé sa couverture sur son dos, mis du foin et des granulés dans sa mangeoire et lui avait donné pleins d'autres pommes et caresses et murmures.

Après ça… Draco avait enlacé Harry et avait transplané dans sa chambre.

Ils s'étaient déshabillés sans langueur aucune et avaient filé sous la douche, commençant les prémices d'une longue nuit.

**OoOoO**

Le quatrième jour, le dernier avant la bataille finale, Harry et Draco ne sortirent pas de leur chambre avant de longues heures. Vint un moment où ils eurent envie de passer leurs derniers instants paisibles avec les autres personnes qui comptaient pour eux, leurs amis et parents, même s'ils savaient que, à un moment ou un autre, ils finiraient la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**A suivre…**_

**(1)** - Je n'aime pas beaucoup les annotations, comme ça, parce qu'elles obligent le lecteur à descendre puis à chercher là où il en était, sur le net, mais je voulais juste dire que ce nom bizarre, **_Ajrarn_**, est celui du **Seigneur des Ténèbres** de _Tanith Lee_ (mon auteur préféré) et que je ne pouvais pas lui donner un autre nom que le sien.

**NDA :** Oh my God ! Ça me fait trop bizarre d'avoir écrit ce chapitre ! On s'approche trop de la fin, de la bataille finale, de ses scènes que j'imagine depuis des mois et des mois, presque deux ans ! Je suis contente d'avoir bientôt fini cette histoire mais, en même temps, ça me fait de la peine. C'est avec elle que j'ai vraiment démarré, que j'ai le plus progressé et le plus changé. D'ailleurs ça se voit dans le style et le scénario. Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas encore la fin et j'ai pas mal de temps avant de verser une larmichette, sniouf !

En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre de transition, et oui… encore un… Désolée. En plus il est quasi deux fois plus long que d'habitude alors j'espère vraiment que vous ne vous êtes pas fais chier à lire, snifou… (à moins que vous ayez survolé ? Double sniiiif !!!)

Gros bisous à tous !

**Levia**

**PS :** Review for mimi? Lâchez-vous, c'est le moment de me faire plaisir ! Ce sont les derniers chapitres maintenant… Sniiiiiiiiiif !!! (c'était le dernier, lol)


	28. La Porte du Nord

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Pas de bêtalecture, haute présence de fautes ! Désolé…**

**Résumer ? Rien de plus simple :** Voici venu le temps de **ZE** Bataille Finaude, avec du sang, des morts et des entrailles qui virevoltent dans la nuit noire ! Là maintenant, tout de suite ! La plus dantesque de toutes les Batailles Finiounes de toutes les fics que j'ai fais ou a venir.

Toutefois, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est encore la fin, lolilol. Vous y avait cru, hein ? Non ce serait trop beau ! Je dirais qu'il reste encore environ 5 chapitres, à vu de nez. Mais bon, avec moi on ne sait jamais ! Pourtant, c'est bientôt fini ! Très bientôt ! C'est le début de la fin là, ça y'est… Sniiiif !!! Quel stresse, Moudiou di Foutrediou !!! C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce stresse que j'ai bloqué sur ce chapitre et que je suis en retard d'un bon mois. En plus, je tiens à vous dire que je risque de continuer à être bloqué, toujours pour la même raison. Fin. Snif !

Et bonne lecture quand même ! (et je m'excuse encore pour la non bêtalecture de ce chapitre)

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 27 : **La Porte du Nord

Ensemble, les jumeaux Weasley et les hommes du Ministère avaient travaillés dur pour mettre au point une véritable armure, objet de perfection, légère, souple mais résistante et bardée de sorts de protections puissants.

Elle était principalement noire avec des tranches grises foncées, toute de cuir et renforcée en certaine partie un peu comme le sont les protections pour le Quidditch. Des sangles argentées et des lanières permettaient de l'ajuster un peu partout et, en certaine endroit, comme sur la poitrine ou les genoux, le cuir devenait presque une coque très dure comme si le vêtement avait été doublé de fines et souples plaques de métal à l'intérieure.

A cause de tout cela, il y avait besoin de s'y mètre à plusieurs pour ajuster correctement la lourde armure de protection et une fois cela fait, on donnait aux combattants ainsi harnachés la touche finale : un casque étrange à la lisière entre un heaume de fer, un bonnet de cuir et un casque de motard, surtout lorsqu'on abaissait la visière.

Dans le Manoir Malfoy, tous enfilaient son vêtement lourd et chacun savaient que, partout dans le monde, beaucoup d'autres personnes étaient exactement en train de faire la même chose qu'eux et cela avait un je ne sais quoi de rassurant et d'inquiétant à la fois car inévitablement, une partie de ses personnes étaient leurs ennemis…

L'affrontement était si proche. Avant, il n'avait été qu'une lointaine illusion. Plus maintenant… avec ses vêtements que tous portaient tel un uniforme.

« Au moins… » soupira Ron en pliant bras et jambes pour tester l'amplitude de ses mouvements. « Si l'on meurt aujourd'hui, nous aurons la classe. »

« Super. » s'exclama Harry sans joie.

Hermione ne dis rien, la bouche étroite et tremblante, abaissant la visière transparente de son casque.

Quand tous furent prêts, la mère de Draco donna les coordonnées de Stonehenge et tous transplanèrent, en tenant les jeunes encore incapable de se déplacer ainsi dans leur bras. Seul Harry et Draco passèrent ensembles à travers les murs, utilisant la faculté du Serpentard de se déplacer comme bon lui semblait, chez lui.

Instantanément, le stresse grimpa d'un cran et glaça les entrailles des combattants car, tout autour d'eux, dans la plaine enneigé, se déployaient les nombreux et diverses escadrons d'une armée entière.

Des milliers de personnes et de créatures, de toutes les nationalités et races confondus, étaient accoutrés pour le combats et campaient, debout bien droit sur leurs pieds, en formation autour du cercle de pierre, déjà préparés à l'attaque. Même les centaures avaient revêtue une sorte d'armure faite d'écorces d'arbres et de cuirasses de métal. Même les quelques dragons dressés étaient là, bardé de fer articulé autour de leur puissant long cou. Charlie devait en chevaucher l'un d'entre eux, avec d'autres dragonniers. Il y avait d'autres créatures, mais Harry ne reconnut que des Gobelins. Il se dit que s'il survivait, il demanderait à Hermione, si elle survivait, qu'elle était les autres races.

Il détourna son regard de la pleine et se concentra sur Stonehenge.

Dumbledore était là. Au centre des pierres majestueuses qui s'érigeaient vers le ciel comme des monuments d'éternité. Il était en train de tout préparer pour le rituel et on aurait dis Merlin lui-même.

A ses côtés, en retrait, Draco aperçu son père, les poings liés devant lui, le regard vague. Il ne portait pas de tenue de combat, tout comme sa mère. Tous deux étaient habillés de vêtements simples de lin blanc, le plus épurés possibles dans leur coupe. C'était pour symboliser la pureté et ainsi, favoriser le rituel - ou le sacrifice car, par ce froid, être vêtu ainsi devait être une souffrance sans équivoque.

Draco tourna le visage vers sa mère occupé à donné des instructions à la petite troupe des Sangs Pures qui allaient rependre leurs hémoglobines sur les pierres. Il attendait ardemment de voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle verrait son père. Pour l'heure, presque comme si elle faisait exprès de ne point tourné son visage vers le centre de Stonehenge, Narcissa continua sa tache qui consistait à placer chaque personne par petit groupe autour des Dolmens et des Menhirs immenses.

Pendant ce temps, dans des immenses cracs collectifs, d'autres troupes transplanaient dans la plaine et s'organisaient rapidement par rapport aux autres escadrons en faction. La neige fut bientôt totalement piétiné et invisible. Le terrain devint boueux et dégoutant, bien plus en rapport avec une guerre.

Enfin, Narcissa tourna la tête vers Lucius, sans hésiter, comme si elle l'avait toujours senti là, l'attendant et Draco l'imita pour juger l'expression de son père.

Lucius souriait doucement, comme penaud et Narcissa couru vers lui et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Lucius mit fin assez rapidement au baiser et l'obligea à reculer quelque peu pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour d'elle en les glissant par-dessus sa tête comme pour l'enfermer dans le lien que formait ses poignets liés. Le baiser reprit de plus belle et Draco détourna le regard en souriant, plutôt fier.

Harry, remarquant la réaction du blond, roula des yeux d'agacement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es jaloux ? »

« Alors là ! » s'exclama Harry, un peu trop fort. « Tu te fourres le doigt dans le cul et tu fais l'hélicoptère ! »

Draco arbora une expression scandalisé, tout comme les autres Serpentards qui avaient entendus la réplique. Ron éclata d'un rire tonitruant et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant : _Non, mais… Vraiment !_

**oOo**

Au même moment mais dans le manoir Malfoy, Lydie, qui avait été laissé à l'abri, au bon soin des elfes de maisons, réussie à échapper à ses geôliers en leur donnant toutes sortes d'ordres compliqués, pour la plupart contradictoires, et avait traversé les centaines de mètre qui séparaient le Manoir de l'écurie en courant, pour harnacher son poney en toute hâte. Elle n'avait pas le sang des Malfoy dans ses veines, le pouvoir de traverser les murs de la maison ne lui était pas attribué et son seul moyen de rejoindre Stonehenge était de faire galoper ventre à terre son poney blanc neige.

Arrivé dans la plaine, fendant la foule en direction du cercle de pierre, elle se fit beaucoup remarqué, ainsi vêtu de sa capeline rouge sang. Tous ceux qui croisaient la route de la petite fille étaient scandalisés. Aussi, un brouhaha s'éleva de la plaine et son arrivée fut très remarquée. Mais de tous, Draco, Narcissa et Lucius en furent les plus outrés d'ainsi la trouver sautant à bas de son poney comme si la situation n'était pas extrêmement critique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! » s'exclama Draco, énervé. « Tu as perdu la tête ! »

« Je voulais voir papa, je trouve que j'en ai parfaitement le droit. » minauda-t-elle en courant vers Lucius qui ôta les bras de sa femme pour s'accroupir dans la neige et serrer la petite fille de la même façon.

Harry le vit murmurer quelque chose à son oreille et la fillette se recula en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je voudrais aider, moi ! »

« C'est impossible… » murmura Lucius Malfoy d'une voix tellement rauque qu'Harry compris pourquoi il était si taciturne – lui aussi, s'il avait une telle voix, il ne dirait pas grand-chose. « Tu vas devoir rentrer et vite. »

« Mais j'ai le pouvoir de vous aider ! Je sais ce que vous allé faire, j'ai entendu les conversations et… »

Tremblante de rage, Narcissa se saisit de la petite fille et secoua ses épaules.

« Lydie, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, de ce que tu fais ! Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il va advenir ici, nous ne t'avons pas mis à l'abri pour rien ! Pourquoi nous as-tu désobéis ! Ce sera bientôt la guerre, ici. Il va y avoir des combats, et des morts. Comment peux-tu venir ici, aussi inconsciemment ? Ressaisis-toi ! »

« Je sais ce qu'est une guerre. Je voulais aider, être avec vous justement pour ça. Même si je suis jeune, j'en ai le pouvoir. C'est la même chose pour Draco. Il est bien là, lui. Pourquoi pas moi ? »

Narcissa se triturait les doigts de stresse. N'y tenant plus, elle gifla la fillette et cria, la mine défaite, les larmes aux yeux :

« Ça suffit, comme ça ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de plus ! Quelqu'un va te ramener immédiatement et cette fois ci, tu as intérêt à te terrer dans un coin, de ne plus bouger et d'attendre sans faire d'histoire que tout soit terminé ! » Elle se tourna pour cacher à la plupart les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues en haletant : « Saleté d'elfes, pourquoi se laissent-ils berner par une gamine ! »

Lydie qui se touchait sa joue rougie fut encore plus horrifiée de voir sa mère, même dissimulée, en train de pleurer. Draco se précipita sur sa sœur et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

« Je la ramène. » dit-il. « C'est pas la peine de m'attendre pour commencer. »

Harry le vit disparaitre dans l'un des piliers d'un grand Dolmen comme s'il s'enfonçait dans une matière molle, la petite fille dans ses bras semblait extrêmement choquée et retenait ses larmes à grandes peines – pour le coup, il en fut carrément jaloux.

Dumbledore prit le relais de Narcissa Malfoy en donnant des couteaux rituels à chacun, recommençant les mêmes explications que l'admirable femme blonde.

Harry, Hermione et Blaise étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pas de couteaux dans le cercle de pierre. Etant de simples spectateurs, ils regardaient tristement les autres s'affairer. Notamment Ron, Ginny, ainsi que les autres enfants et parents Weasley qui constituaient un peu de leur cœur, leur _famille_. De leur connaissance, il y avait aussi Neville et dans une moindre mesure, les Serpentard, Pansy et Theo, Gregory et Vincent, avec, ou sans, leurs parents.

Au signal de Dumbledore, ils passèrent tous la lame d'argent sur leurs paumes de mains pour s'entailler leur chair à vif. Le sang pur jaillit de toutes ses mains et Hermione frémit en s'agrippant au bras d'Harry tandis que tous posaient leurs plaies ruisselantes bien à plat sur les immenses piliers de Stonehenge, abreuvant les aspérités de la pierre, formant de nombreuses coulures sanglantes le long des courbes anthracite, imbibant la neige puis terre en dessous.

Comme il fallait que la blessure saigne longtemps, ils s'étaient tous coupés très profondément et avait bu un peu avant une potion d'anticoagulant, et d'antidouleur. Si le rituel durait trop longtemps, c'était une mort exsangue des suites d'une hémorragie qui les guettait, simplement. Pourtant, investit d'une mission au caractère sacré, aucun n'avait rechigné, ou grimacé, dans l'acte et maintenant, chacun d'eux se mit à réciter, à psalmodier, l'incantation qu'ils avaient tous appris les jours précédents avec Dumbledore et Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry avait également appris cette vieille incantation, il la récitait à voix basse comme si cela pouvait les aider. Il ne connaissait pas le vieux langage celtique qui la composait mais Hermione leur avait traduit le message. En gros, l'équipée de Sang Pur imploraient la terre, les pierres, le _Tout_, d'ouvrir les gonds gigantesques de la Porte du Nord. De boire leurs sangs, d'écouter leurs suppliques et d'offrir en retours la puissance du _Tout_.

Au centre du cercle de pierre, Narcissa et Lucius tenait eux aussi une dague de rituel, à la lame torsadé, au manche d'ivoire et de jade et à tête de loup blanc, gueule ouverte. Lucius teint le manche dans ses mains et Narcissa glissa les siennes, longues, blanches et tremblantes, comme pour se saisir de lame, se coupant les deux paumes en même temps. Frissonnante et les poings ensanglantés, elle prit le couteau et Lucius en fit de même.

La grande femme blonde trancha les liens de son mari, son amour, son reflet masculin. Dumbledore fit un pas en avant mais elle le fusilla du regard et il ne dit rien. Elle jeta le couteau à terre dont la lame se planta dans le sol et elle enlaça ses mains blessées avec celle de Lucius qui la regardait avec passion et mélancolie.

Leurs habits blancs étaient déjà considérablement tachés de sang lorsqu'ils commencèrent à chanter leur propre incantation. Là, Harry eut vraiment l'impression d'assister à quelque chose de grand, de pur.

Ce fut comme si le brouhaha des armées tout autour n'existait plus, comme si la vingtaine de Sang Pur ne psalmodiaient plus, comme si Lucius et Narcissa était des elfes d'un autres temps, qu'ils pratiquaient un autre genre de magie plus belle, plus vieille et obscure, plus intuitive et sacré. Qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, dans un univers de blanc et de pierres ancestrales érigées. Il n'y avait que le vent, et leurs voix. Leurs voix qui étaient empreintes de sens palpables, compréhensible par la peau et non par l'esprit, et qu'ils étaient capable, par cette voix dédoublées, de façonner le monde, les arbres, les collines et le ciel.

Tous avaient fait silence pour les écouter, admiratif au-delà des mots – Harry aussi, bien qu'il en soit halluciné. Hermione resserra sa main sur son bras car tout venait de vraiment commencer. Il ne faisait aucun doute que, là où il était, Voldemort ne manquerait pas de sentir ce qui était en préparation.

**oOo**

Lydie descendit des bras de Draco, maussade, lutant pour retenir ses larmes et sa peine.

« Ce n'est pas juste. » soupira-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« La guerre n'est pas censé l'être. » répondit Draco en lui faisant un maximum de confort puisqu'il était fermement décidé à l'enfermer dans une cave, cette fois-ci.

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! » pesta la petite fille.

« De quoi donc alors ? »

« Je sais ce qu'est une guerre, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai tout perdu dans une guerre. Et maintenant je suis sur le point de tout perdre à nouveau. Pourquoi, alors que je le puis, je ne peux pas choisir de disparaitre avec vous ? »

« Tu nous enterres un peu vite, tu ne crois pas ? » plaisanta Draco.

La petite fille croisa ses bras sur la poitrine en baissant le regard, des mèches blondes ondulées dissimulèrent son visage et elle se mit enfin à pleurer.

« Menteur ! » s'écria-t-elle en hoquetant. « Tu viens de poser un sort pour que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même dans deux jours ! Pourquoi aurais-tu fais cela si tu étais si sûr de revenir me sortir d'ici ! »

Draco revint vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« D'accord, nous risquons de mourir. » concéda-t-il. « Et c'est pour cela que tu dois accepter d'être celle qui nous survivra, parce que tu es une petite fille et parce que tu es _notre_ petite fille adoré. »

« Mais je ne suis pas du sang Malfoy ! » gémit-elle. « A quoi cela servirait si je reste la seule ! »

« Tais-toi… » chuchota Draco pour l'apaiser. « Tout n'est pas qu'une histoire de sang. Tu es une Malfoy par le cœur. Tu l'es parce que c'est comme ça, nous l'avons voulu. »

Il la serra dans ses bras en la berçant gentiment et puis il dit :

« Je dois y aller. Veux-tu que je te plonge dans un sommeil agréable ? »

Elle secoua la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

« Déjà que je suis cloitrée ici, si en plus je dormais bien tranquillement alors que vous êtes en train de vous battre, je ne pourrais plus jamais être fier de moi de toute ma vie. »

« Lydie… Tu n'as que onze ans. » gronda Draco en remettant ses longues mèches de cheveux ondulées en place. « C'est entièrement normal que tu ne sois pas là-bas. Cesse de culpabiliser. »

Il s'apprêtait à continuer son sermon quand, soudainement, la petite fille se pendit à son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en rougissant furieusement.

« Je t'aime, Draco. » souffla-t-elle en se reculant, honteuse.

Le Serpentard, interloqué, lui caressa la joue.

« Dans un moment pareil, tu joues à la princesse ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Bien sur que non ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Les princes ne sont pas censés emmurer leurs princesses dans des caves. Ils sont censés les délivrer des donjons en leur donnant un… un baiser. »

« Là, si je comprends bien… C'est tout le contraire d'un compte de fée ? »

« Parfaitement ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et puis le prince est censé aimé la princesse, pas son ennemi. » ajouta-t-elle, de plus en plus rougissante.

Draco stoppa une seconde sa caresse sur sa joue mais elle releva un regard accusateur vers lui.

« C'est maman qui me l'a dis, mais elle m'avait expliqué depuis longtemps que, de toute façon, j'étais plus ta sœur que ta fiancée. J'étais triste au début, mais j'ai compris que c'était seulement une métamorphose. Comme un papillon, c'était devenu plus beau. Mais je voulais encore t'embêter… Pardonne-moi. »

Draco se sentit rougir. Sa mère était au courant, sa sœur aussi… et son père aussi, tant qu'on y était ?

« On dirait que tu as grandis bien plus que moi… petite fille. » chuchota-t-il finalement.

Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, s'apprêtant à partir.

**oOo**

Les deux chants de Narcissa et Lucius étaient très différents l'un de l'autre et ils s'entremêlaient pourtant à la perfection.

Celui de Lucius était masculin, très bas, rauque, presque un chuchotement. Malgré ça, il était bizarrement harmonieux et tous l'entendait comme un martèlement continue dans leur crâne.

Celui de Narcissa était clair et plein de ferveur, elle voulait clairement donner le change en rapport à la défaillance de la voix si faible et râpeuse de son mari, pourtant elle ne la couvrait pas vraiment. C'était plus comme si sa voix dansait autour de la sienne pour l'enjoliver de chatoiements.

La chanson qu'ils formaient à eux deux était dans la même langue que tous incantaient mais était nettement plus compliquée et les deux Malfoy la chantaient comme s'ils avaient grandis en parlant ou en inventant cette langue ; elle roulait sur leur langue sans aucune hésitation, elle prenait vie et devenait vivante, appropriées.

Pendant une longue minute, il n'y eut que ça et puis, peu à peu, les sons extérieurs à leur chant revinrent. La chanson au centre, les incantations autour et les armées par delà s'entremêlèrent étroitement pour ne former qu'un _tout_ formé d'un aggloméra de sons bien ordonnées comme une musique.

Et puis, il y eut quelque chose de plus…

La terre, le ciel se mirent à vrombir tout doucement et de plus en plus fort. La neige s'envola en fine tornades poudreuses dans un vent invisible.

Le tremblement devint plus fort sous les pieds d'Harry et le _tout_ grandit de bien plus de ferveur.

Soudain, le sang rependu par le rituel prit vie. Les coulures cramoisie remontèrent le long de la pierre au lieu de descendre et formèrent des centaines de symboles et de cigles tout autour des Dolmens et dans la neige. C'était des choses complexes mais très belles et Hermione en resta sans voix, la bouche entrouverte, car elle pouvait comprendre les messages qui se formaient, _elle_.

Il y eut comme une pose, comme si, une seconde, tout était resté suspendu dans une bulle de savon et qu'elle venait d'éclater et alors le sang ne fut plus seulement du sang ; il devint lumière, et chaque symbole tracé sur les pierres ou dans la neige fut progressivement illuminés de bleu acide scintillant tandis que la chanson repartait de plus belle, étouffé dans le vrombissement de la terre un peu plus grand.

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco revint, sortant du sol juste à côté d'Harry qui sursauta.

« Lydie est à l'abris. » crut-il bon de lui dire, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Sous ses pieds et devant lui était en train de se dérouler la démonstration de magie la plus incroyable qu'il n'ait vu de sa vie.

Entre les pilonnes de pierres marqués de milliers de dessins de lumières, là où avait été inscrites des frises d'hémoglobines dans la neige commençait à s'élever des bulles de magie bleue turquoise et translucides. Comme des gouttes d'eau tombant vers le ciel, elles s'étiraient, lentement, et puis se détachaient de la terre et montait vers la nuit, de plus en plus grosse et de plus en plus nombreuses.

Draco fit un tour d'horizon, perplexe, pas étonné le moins du monde.

« Ça ne va pas… » constata-t-il.

« Quoi ? » firent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix. Ils se sentaient misérablement inutile sous se déferlement lent de magie vers le ciel.

« C'est beaucoup trop lent, il n'y en a pas assez. Ça ne marche pas bien. »

Harry regarda les milliards de bulles luisantes qui commençaient à dessiner un lent faisceau de plus en plus épais, au dessus de leurs têtes, tant elles devenaient nombreuses. Il ne comprenait pas comment Draco pouvait trouver ça trop peu ou raté, comment il pouvait seulement être blasé.

« Vous pouvez m'aider à rendre mon armure moins cuirassée et bien blanche ? » demanda le Serpentard en autant son casque.

Hermione acquiesça et s'exécuta, Harry ne comprenait rien, contrairement à elle, mais il s'y mit également et quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient rendus à eux trois l'armure de Draco presque totalement blanche, sauf les partie gris foncé qui était devenu blanc cassé très pale.

« Elle ne te protègera plus. » rappela Hermione car ils avaient du ôter des sortilèges pour la transformer.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'heure. » répondit le blond en se dirigeant vers ses parents, traversant les pierres parées de lumières et les goutes d'or bleu en fusion qui s'élevaient comme les pierres coulent au fond de l'eau. Il ramassa la dague au manche à tête de loup et s'agenouilla à terre, dans la neige balayée. Il cala le manche entre ses genoux et comme sa mère et son père avant lui, il se trancha les paumes des mains en même temps, profondément et sans aucune hésitation. Il se releva et alla les rejoindre, rependant son sang sur ses jambes et dans la neige.

Lucius et Narcissa détachèrent leurs doigts l'un de l'autre et prirent chacun une main de leur fils, échangeant des regards bleus et gris plein d'adoration et d'orgueil. Harry était jaloux et émerveillé. Et Draco se mit à chanter avec ses parents, avec les Sang Pure psalmodiant, avec la plaine, les armées et le vrombissement. Comme sa mère, il chantait pour palier à la faiblesse de son père, qui était la véritable clé du rituel. Mais comme il était le fils de son père, cela fonctionna bien mieux qu'avec Narcissa, dont la voix cessa de tourner, s'accordant plus simplement avec celle de son mari, de son fils et du bourdonnement croissant. Et soudain, les bulles gouttes de pluie inversée devinrent des trainées continuelles, de plus en plus grosses, de plus en plus nombreuses et vives et crescendo, et encore et encore…

Le temps se suspendit à nouveau et puis ce fut l'explosion, la Porte du Nord fut largement ouverte et la magie s'en écoula comme un ouragan ou un geyser de magie bleu acide, d'électricité liquide et translucide. La gerbe immense et lumineuse s'élargit et son débit devint dantesque, la neige fut complètement balayer sous lui et tout ceux qui était dans ou autour du cercle de pierres se voyaient fouetter par un vent chaud et puissant s'élevant vers le ciel. Leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements, surtout ceux de Narcissa et Lucius, étaient follement agités en tous sens.

Harry, les yeux exorbités, regardaient le ciel de nuit dans lequel, très haut, peut être à la surface du monde, à la barrière séparant l'espace de la couche d'ozone, le jaillissent se voyait arrêté et se rependait dans une vasque démesurée et inversée, se rependant tout autour d'eux, loin, là haut, comme remplissant la coupe du ciel de son liquide sacré, le _Sang de la Terre._

Alors, Harry se rendit enfin compte combien ce qu'ils faisaient était immensément outrageant, du gaspillage, un grandiose et impardonnable gaspillage sanctifié.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, il regarda Hermione. Elle aussi pleurait comme si s'était sa propre âme qu'elle voyait lui échapper si puissamment.

Il pria pour que Voldemort vienne le plus vite possible, lui qui aimait tant la magie, sa puissance, sa pureté. La voilà qui se vidait dans le ciel… pour rien. Pour ça…

Harry baissa le regard et vit Draco sortir en titubant du cercle de pierre. Il lui tomba dans les bras, un sourire immense sur les lèvres comme s'il était drogué ou saoul.

« Ça marche, maintenant. » souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux, le regard mortellement grave. Il prit les mains de Draco et le referma d'un sort avant de les bander d'un autre avant de lui donner un flacon de fortifiant.

Le Serpentard quitta peu à peu son état extatique et se reprit. Il leva un regard peiné et inquiet vers le ciel ou s'étendait de plus en plus le Sang de la Terre tandis que s'élevait, toujours aussi dense et féroce, le geyser de magie pure.

Ils avaient ouvert la Porte du Nord, complètement.

Ils avaient utilisé un lieu sacré comme on ouvrait en grand les vannes d'un barrage et en avait fait une plaie béante. Une meurtrissure sanglante dans la planète elle-même.

Il prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et lui aussi se mit à prier pour que Voldemort, insupporté, vienne au plus vite faire cesser cela, cela qu'il avait un peu plus sur la conscience à chaque seconde.

**oOo**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, sur une colline adverse, une tache sombre comme un nuage de néant s'avança sur la neige encore immaculée à cet endroit. Le néant se rependit puis fut balayer par quelque coup de vent méphitique et, à la place, se trouva alors les effrayantes troupes sombres du Mal, du plus puissant des Mages noirs de tous les temps.

Ils étaient venus, leurs adversaires…

Comme prévus, ils n'avaient pu résister à l'appelle de la magie se déversant. Trop intolérable. Trop dégueulasse, même pour eux. Surtout pour eux, peut être.

Elles portaient bien leur nom, les troupes de Voldemort. Elles lui rendaient hommage par leur simple présence. Immenses, elles étaient. Noires, grouillantes et abjectes. Elles grandissaient encore car du sol s'extirpait des squelettes blancs et vert fluorescent armée d'épée comme des corsaires, paré des bijoux des trésors enfouis dans les tombes de la terre et des armures des guerriers de toutes époques et tous lieux. Samouraï, chevalier, marine, mercenaire, guérilleros et tant d'autres encore.

En première ligne se détachaient nettement les formes de draps sombres et mouvants des Détraqueurs. Ils gémissaient et flottaient, impatient de se repaitre d'âmes effrayées. Et entre eux, Harry pouvait voir les formes blanches et désarticulées des Inferi qui se mouvaient si horriblement, avec leurs gestes saccadés, la tête penché, le regard vide, les membres se balançant comme inutiles.

De gouffres noirs néantissimales que les Mangemorts créaient sous leurs mains dans le sol, s'élevaient des volutes noires et acres. La fumée se condensait et prenait forme, devenant ça et là une créature de cauchemars toute en dents et en crinière, en griffes et en échine pointu jusqu'au bout de la queue. Toutes avaient une forme différente et changeante mais elle avait en commun des yeux rouges incandescents. C'était des Sharmes Noires complexes, les plus complexes qu'ils soient, que chevauchaient les Mangemorts encapuchonnés de noir et masqués de blanc – Harry avait déjà vu Theodore Noth en créer des tous petits pendant les entrainements et alors, ils avaient été presque mignons ; jamais il n'aurait cru que cela pouvait devenir si monstrueux.

Parmi les troupes adverses, beaucoup tirèrent des Morsmordre dans le ciel et bientôt la lande fut jetée dans une lumière étrange, fantomatique, morbide et verte, sous les marques des ténèbres qui s'étiraient en dessous de la vasque du ciel de plus en plus emplie de magie.

Après quelques minutes que les deux armées passèrent à se contempler, à se jauger – les armées de l'Alliance étaient bien plus dense mais celle des Ténèbres étaient principalement composée de créatures ne pouvant mourir ou étant déjà morte – Voldemort s'avança entres ses créatures grouillantes et cliquetantes, solennel.

Il leva le poing, son poing blanc et presque squelettique et léprosé, et il hurla de toutes ses forces :

« Traitres à votre sang ! Pour servir votre cause, vous n'avez pas hésité, chiens !, à bafouer les règles les plus sacrés et les plus élémentaires du feu la vie ! Vous êtes des profanateurs ! Des impies qui violez, qui outragez la magie la plus pure et la plus puissante qui soit ! Pour espérer caresser la victoire, vous avez jetez en pâture la déification de l'Être et du Destin, elle même ! Porcs infâmes ! Vous méritez pire que la mort, vous méritez d'être coupé du fil éternel ! Profanateurs ! »

« Ça lui va bien de dire ça… » se moqua Blaise, vert de peur qui contemplait les Inferi avançant, tombant, se relevant ou rampant vers eux. « Alors qu'il a ramené à la vie toutes ses… ses choses. »

« De toute façon, il ne peut pas faire ça… » souffla Draco à l'oreille d'Harry comme pour le rassurer. « Il ne peut pas nous couper du fil de vie.

« Je sais pas de quoi tu parles. » bredouilla le brun tandis que s'élevait dans les troupes adverses un son gourd et répétitif, de plus en plus immense et oppressant, comme si chaque Mangemorts hurlaient en même temps son dégout, sa haine, sa rage tandis que les squelettes armées et les créatures de nuit, qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, faisaient résonner leurs armes de métal ou de crocs et de griffes en les faisant claquer et bruire ensembles. Les Inferi et les Détraqueurs se mirent à mugirent des son inarticulés et horrifiants.

« Profanateurs ! » étaient le mot revenait le plus souvent. « Parjures ! Traites ! A mort ! Sacrilège ! »

Tous ensembles, l'Armée des Ténèbres chantaient une musique parfaitement effrayante.

Harry avait de nombreuses fois imaginé la Bataille Finale en son esprit. Il avait imaginé des duels plus ou moins héroïques ou il aurait été aidé par ses amis, il s'était imaginé mourir, dignement, en combattant, ou Survivre. Il avait imaginé beaucoup de scenarii possible mais jamais il ne se serait cru si mort de peur et misérable, découragé par la passion et le côté effrayant de ses ennemis et le poids d'une erreur irréparable. Chacun dans les armées de l'Alliance se sentaient misérable. Car Voldemort avait dit vrai, ils n'avait tués personne, pas comme lui et les siens, ils n'avaient pas joués à contrer la mort, et pourtant c'était quelque chose d'infiniment précieux qu'ils avaient fait s'écouler dans le ciel en sacrifice. C'était comme s'ils avaient détruit les âmes des morts et des vivants à venir, elles-mêmes.

Dumbledore s'avança au sein de l'armée, comme Voldemort l'avait fait, et lui aussi leva son poing.

De sa baguette jaillit un éclair qui émit un son comme un gong étrange. Après ça, il y eut un silence de mort et puis soudainement, la vaste plaine enneigé fut emplie d'un nouveau bruissement, comme des milliers de petites explosions ayant lieux toutes en même temps.

Sur les collines avoisinantes, et même à la lisière d'une forêt lointaine, apparaissait une ligne souple comme serpent qui s'agrandissait et les encerclait tous dans son immense cerceau.

En y regardant de plus prêt, Harry vit des centaines, des milliers d'elfes de maison qui se tenaient mains par la main, les cernant de leurs infimes corps.

Voldemort rugit :

« Vous battre avec des elfes ineptes ! Voilà votre plan Dumbledore ? »

« Vous avez tord de les sous-estimé, Tom. » fit le vieil homme, dont la voix sans rage portait pourtant très loin.

Il leva la main, faisant taire le début de rire impressionnant du Mage Noir, et claqua des doigts.

Aussitôt, les petites créatures crièrent : « Maintenant ! » et le cri se répercuta d'elfe en elfe comme une réaction en chaine.

Harry les vit s'abaisser comme pour saluer, toujours se tenant main dans la main, et d'eux partit un bouclier de protection au proposions tout bonnement hallucinante.

La vague de magie transparente monta vers le ciel en une courbe comme si elle suivait les formes d'une immense cloche au dessus de la plaine, emprisonnant les marques des ténèbres, mais bien, bien en dessous de la mer de magie qui flottait bien plus haut dans le firmament.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Stonehenge et réitéra le cri innombrable des elfes.

« Maintenant ! »

Les Sang Pur épuisés se détachèrent des Dolmens de lumières et Narcissa et Lucius tombèrent à genoux, silencieux et épuisés.

Aussitôt, le vrombissement cessa, la lumière et les dessins s'effacèrent, ne laissant que du vulgaire sang séché et le geyser devint une seule et immense goute d'eau qui fusa, avec une lenteur croissante vers le ciel, rejoignant le reste de la mer de magie s'étendant à la lisière de l'espace dans une nimbe enluciolées de lueurs bleu verte.

Le passage libre, la barrière des elfes continua à s'étendre et se referma enfin juste au dessus de Stonehenge, les enfermant tous sous cette cloche irisée.

Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers les troupes ennemies.

« Personne ne pourra transplaner et fuir la bataille. » annonça-t-il. « La magie des elfes et plus puissantes que l'on ne croit et leur kakeï ne s'évaporera que lorsque la bataille sera finie. Si c'est nous qui gagnons, ils auront gagné leur liberté pour ce service inestimable. Si c'est vous qui gagnez, alors ils seront vos ardents ennemis, ou vos esclaves. »

Voldemort éclata enfin d'un rire macabre et tous ses Mangemorts avec lui.

« Tant mieux pour nous ! » fit-il avec un air très mauvais, presque heureux et indubitablement sadique. « C'est vous qui tremblez, c'est vous qui périrez de ne pouvoir vous enfuir ! »

Il hurla la charge et le flot de monstruosités noires et cadavériques déferla comme une vague sur les troupes de l'alliance qui se mirent également à courir vers la rencontre.

Harry resta tétanisé entouré d'Hermione et Draco devant la soudaine rage qui venait de saisir les deux armées, fonçant l'une vers l'autre en poussant des cris gueriers.

Des sorts fusaient en tout sens, les corps en première ligne tombaient déjà, les suivant les enjambaient sans un regard. Et puis se fut la rencontre, la mêlée et tout devint confus et indescriptible. Le choc fut palpable.

Les créatures de cauchemars voguaient, plus grande que le reste, au dessus des hommes se combattant, en vomissant des flammes rouges ou vertes. Les Détraqueurs flottaient aussi, de-ci de-là. Parfois poursuivis par des Patronus. Les taches blanches des Inferi et des squelettes étaient sporadique. Tout comme les Gobelins et les centaures. Les Dragonniers chevauchant les trois Dragons dressés se battaient contre les Mangemorts assis sur les échines des Sharnes, les conduisaient aves des chaines qui tintaient une musique macabre. Flammes rouges contre flammes vertes. Au centre de la plaine, Dumbledore et Voldemort s'affrontaient et faisaient cercle autour d'eux tant le déchainement de leurs puissances étaient complet. Tout autour, ce n'était qu'enchevêtrement guerrier, sorciers contre sorciers.

Harry sentit dans un demi-brouillard qu'Hermione le secouait, détournant son attention de la bataille.

« Il faut aider les autres ! » cria-t-elle en le tirant avec elle, lui et Draco.

Harry se précipita vers les Sang Pure exsangue et leur prodigua des soins en leur bandant les mains comme il avait vu Dumbledore le faire avec Draco. Il vit le blond s'agenouiller et en faire de même avec ses parents. Tous autour de Stonehenge avait l'air épuisés alors ils leur donnèrent toutes les fioles de potion revitalisante qui avait été préparé pour l'occasion.

Les Serpentards se relevèrent un peu plus en forme et vinrent s'agglomérer autour de Draco.

Les adolescents se mirent alors à regarder la bataille craintivement entre les colosses de pierres. Pour le moment, ils étaient presque éloignés de toute la cohue sanglante qui se déployait de part et d'autre dans la plaine. Ils étaient protégés.

Mais Theo demanda aves ses grands yeux d'ambres pales :

« Mais où est Blaise ? »

Draco se tourna sur lui-même, cherchant son ami. Les autres en firent de même.

« Il est… il est allé se battre. » fit Pansy, horrifié. « Comme Mili. »

Harry avait bien vu des sorciers épéistes se battre à leur manière quelque part dans la mêlée. Il se retourna vers elle, la Bataille, effrayé parce qu'il allait devoir y aller lui aussi. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait put rester là sans rien faire si longtemps. Du feu se déversa dans ses veines, il savait maintenant.

Draco le tira en arrière par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je… »

« T'as pas intérêt à ne serait-ce que le penser, Potter ! » le coupa-t-il.

Theo s'avança au delà des pierres. Il posa la main sur le sol et incanta dans une langue encore plus étrange que celle qui avait ouvert et refermé la Porte du Nord. Peu à peu, sous sa main sortit une fumée noire qui s'aggloméra et forma un autre monstre de nuée noire aux yeux rouge. S'accrochant à la crinière du monstre et aux chaines qui partaient de quelque part dans son cou épais, Theo grimpa sur son échine et le monstre se mis alors debout, absolument impressionnant – mais Harry ne savait s'il était plus grand que les autres réellement ou bien si j'étais juste parce qu'il le voyait de prés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » s'écria Draco. « Tu es stupide, ils vont te prendre pour un ennemi ! »

Theo sourit en enfonçant ses mains dans la tête du Sharme Noir, il continua son incantation et les bras de la créature grandir et devinrent des ailes nébuleuses et étranges.

« Peu importe pour qui ils me prennent. » souffla Theo, épuisé – c'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait un peu en difficulté. « Je serai bien au dessus d'eux tous. »

« Et les Dragons ! » gémit Pansy.

« Ils comprendront… ou ils mourront. »

Le cauchemar de nuée battit des ailes en hurlant sa suprématie, beaucoup dans la bataille l'entendirent et l'aperçurent s'envoler. Les troupes de l'Alliance craignirent pour leur vie mais lorsque le monstre vomit son feu, ce fut sur leurs adversaires et ils comprirent. Les Dragons qui l'avaient prit en chasse virèrent sur eux même et attaquèrent en même temps que cet allié improbable.

Theo était partit dans la bataille à la recherche de Blaise, laissant ses amis tétanisés derrière lui et un Harry de plus en plus brulant de fièvre.

Bientôt, les autres qui avaient donnés leur sang partirent aussi. Les adultes, tenant encore sur leurs jambes grâce à la potion se jetèrent dans la mêlée et Harry sentit de plus en plus son cœur faire des embardés à chaque seconde où il n'y allait pas. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Il esquissa un mouvement et :

« Harry ! » cria Draco en lui tirant le bras plus brusquement que les autres fois. « Tu ne dois pas y aller ! Tu m'entends ! On a fait tout ça pour être à l'abri, tu n'es pas obligé d'y allé. Laisse les adultes géré le problème ! C'est leur responsabilité pas la notre ! Pas la tienne ! »

« Ma responsabilité ? Mais ce n'est pas ça… » fit Harry agar. « Draco, regarde. » Il montra la plaine derrière lui, la plaine emplis des hurlements d'homme en train de tuer, ou en train de mourir. « Toute ma vie, je n'ai vécu que pour ce moment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, tu es devenu fou ? »

Harry posa alors ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard et Draco vit que ces orbes vertes étaient devenues brillantes à l'extrême, d'un vert acide et étrange, et que ces pupilles étaient fendus comme ceux d'un chat. Il serra encore plus fort ses mains sur son bras et le tira en espérant lui faire très mal.

« N'y va pas ! On a fait un marché ! Tu n'iras pas ! » Puis se ravissant, il le supplia : « Harry, je t'en conjure, n'y va pas. Ce serait stupide, du suicide. Reste avec moi. » Voyant que cela ne marchait pas non plus, il essaya de raisonner directement l'autre qu'était devenu Harry. « Tu… tu as dis que tu te fichais de toutes ces histoires, que ça ne te concernais pas. Pourquoi tu irais te battre, hein ? Qu'elle est l'intérêt ? »

Harry, plus vraiment Harry, haussa les épaules.

« Il faut croire que je me suis trompé. »

« Non ! » jura Draco en s'agrippant à lui, désespéré et furieux. « Toi ? Arrête ! Tu étais si sur de toi ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien te faire changer d'avis ? »

L'Elu regarda avec un sourire le vaste champ de bataille.

« _Lui._ »

« Lui ? » demanda Draco, halluciné, de plus en plus effrayé. « Vol… Voldemort ? »

Harry acquiesça et frissonna, souriant de plus belle.

« Il est si fort. » fit-il admiratif. « Sa magie est palpable. Elle ressemble à la mienne, en plus mature. »

« Oui, ben justement ! »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas. » fit le brun en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. « J'avais tellement tord. J'étais orgueilleux, je me croyais unique. Mais je fais partie de lui, il m'a choisi. Sa magie fait résonance en moi comme si elle me reconnaissait. Peut être que je n'ai été créé que pour le combattre. »

Il frissonna à nouveau et eut un sourire impatient, les yeux rivés sur la bataille qui faisait rage, sur, plus particulièrement, le point ou Voldemort se battait avec Dumbledore.

Draco dans un sursaut se retourna vers Ron et Hermione qui était en train de s'embrasser en pleurant.

« Aidez-moi, vous deux ! » leur cria-t-il.

Les deux amis se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et firent non de la tête.

« Depuis la première année c'est comme ça, Malfoy. Il est impensable que nous ne fassions rien cette fois-ci alors que c'est l'ultime bataille. » fit Hermione la voix tremblante.

« On est de stupide Gryffondor. » ajouta Ron.

Ils se placèrent en avant, de part et d'autre d'Harry qui fit un sourire sadique à Draco, arrachant son bras à sa malheureuse poigne.

D'un mouvement de la main, il érigea un bouclier sur Draco qui ressemblait à celui des elfes dans une moindre mesure.

« Je n'ai pas oublié… » souffla-t-il en embrassant doucement le blond. « Tout à l'heure, nous t'avons enlevés tes protections. Je me rappelle aussi de tout, _de tout_… C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Peut être pas pour toi, tu as toujours dis que nous étions la même personne. Mais… et si nous devenions la même personne, juste parce que nous t'aimons tous les deux ? Juste parce que tu le veux ? Moi je t'aime, toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment. Mais j'ai changé à cause de cela. C'est que ce doit être puissant. M'as-tu affaiblis, ou bien le contraire, Draco Malfoy ? Parce que je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens que je vais faire ça pour mes parents, pour mes amis, et pour toi. »

Draco eut un hoquet. Il retint ses larmes et Harry, pas vraiment Harry, l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Tu ne crois pas que je puisse réussir ? Quel dommage… »

Et puis il partit, courant vers la plaine déchainé, ses amis dans son sillage.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Niah ! Et bien voila un très long chapitre de Bataille Finale qui ne se finit même pas encore, et oui. Il faudra attendre la suite pour en savoir plus, comment Dark'Ry va s'en sortir, etc. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre parce que j'ai cette vision que la magie qui s'élève dans le ciel depuis des lustres et ça me briserait le cœur de l'avoir mal rendue… J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Bisous.

Levia


	29. Le Duel du Destin

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur : **Majore qui a bien bossé ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment !

**Résumé :** Les Malfoy et les Sang pur se sont alliés dans une incantation compliquée pour ouvrir en grand les vannes de la Porte du Nord. Un immense amas de magie s'est échappé de la terre tandis que les armées de la coalition pour la Paix s'organisaient dans la plaine de Stonehenge, se préparant à la bataille finale qui allait, logiquement, suivre. Attiré par cette perte intolérable, Voldemort et ses troupes de la mort arrivèrent enfin en masse, stoppant le processus. Les elfes de maison emprisonnèrent les armées rivales dans un immense champ de force auquel personne ne pourra échapper avant la fin du combat. La bataille a commencé… Harry laisse enfin parler l'Élu en lui, et…

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 28**

**Le Duel du Destin**

Harry courait comme au ralenti dans la lande couverte de neige. De la buée sortait rapidement de sa bouche, et ses pas s'enfonçaient dans le sol immaculé qui crissait.

Lorsqu'il heurta de plein fouet l'amas de corps que formaient les combattants, le temps sembla reprendre son cours et il se sentit happé littéralement dans un monde de chaos sanglant, un monde de violence, où tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

Il avait imaginé la bataille finale des centaines et des centaines de fois depuis qu'il savait que ce jour arriverait inexorablement. Mais rien ne l'avait vraiment préparé à vivre ce qu'il était en train de traverser. Peut-être que s'il avait complètement laissé place à l'Élu qui était en lui, son esprit n'aurait pas été si bouleversé... au point d'en devenir presque lent. Il se sentait plus que jamais prêt à affronter la guerre mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver une peur terrible.

Presque à chaque seconde, il se retournait pour voir où en étaient Ron et Hermione. Et son attention diminuait, tout comme ses coups qui, bien que dévastateurs, devenaient maladroits.

En lui, l'Élu enflait comme une apaisante bouée de sauvetage qui expulsait sa terreur et ses miasmes par tous les pores de sa peau.

Peu à peu, il s'habitua au déferlement des sorts fatals pleuvant de toutes parts. Il les affrontait sans sourcilier, les parant et les repoussant. Il tua pour la première fois de sa vie et cela ne le fit même pas frémir.

L'Élu s'était peu à peu dilué en lui et prenait le pas sur ses actions, mais pas encore totalement. Il se sentait encore être lui-même ; ses agissements en étaient la preuve vivante et indiscutable car, s'il n'y avait eut plus que l'Élu en lui, il était certain qu'il serait parti, en un battement de cils, se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son ennemi mortel pour engager le Duel à mort. Il n'était pourtant plus vraiment lui, ni totalement l'Élu… Qui était-il, dans ce cas ?

Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions, il devait avancer, même s'il n'était pas, dans l'immédiat, spécialement pressé d'arriver devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au contraire, il testait sa nouvelle puissance, assimilant, pas à pas, les pouvoirs de l'Élu, tout en observant, de parts et d'autres, ses amis. Veillant sur eux, il massacrait pourtant autant de sbires de l'armée des Ténèbres qu'il le pouvait. Il se trouvait presque trop consciencieux, et les regards terrifiés mais résolus de Ron et Hermione le faisaient culpabiliser parce qu'il n'était plus comme eux, il n'avait plus peur. L'Élu avait chassé ses craintes pour les remplacer par autre chose. Il se déconnectait de plus en plus de la réalité, mais, du même coup, il ne l'appréhendait que mieux, percevant chaque mouvement avec une incroyable précision, comme si son cerveau était pourvu d'un système de détection extrêmement complexe ; une sorte de sonar qu'il pouvait contrôler en un battement de cœur.

Et là, dans le chaos et le sang, il se sentait renaître, il trouvait enfin sa place. Et il avançait lentement, créant au creux de ses mains des vagues de magie de plus en plus énormes et puissantes qu'il lançait contre les Mangemorts, les squelettes en armure de phosphore et les immondes Inferi à l'allure molle et disloquée.

Il les dévastait tous mais ses adversaires, déjà morts, se relevaient inlassablement. Même démembrés, éviscérés et désarticulés, ils se redressaient comme ils pouvaient, s'aidant les uns les autres. Ils continuaient à avancer vers lui, toujours un peu plus infects, surtout au niveau de l'odeur et de la forme, agglomérat de plusieurs corps putrides, de plusieurs squelettes parés d'armes et de cliquailles rouillées.

Harry avait vu bien des films montrant des champs de bataille dévastés ou de zombies. il avait lu des livres et étudié l'histoire, jonchée de guerres, à l'école.

Mais ce qu'il était en train de vivre était complètement différent.

Aucun livre, aucun film, aucune histoire ne pouvait décrire avec exactitude l'odeur que dégageait un tel charnier, l'odeur métallique et écœurante du sang versé à profusion.

Aucune phrase, même joliment construite, employant des mots très descriptifs, ne pouvait vraiment expliquer ce que c'était véritablement que d'entendre ces cris de douleur et d'agonie.

Aucun acteur, pas même le plus virtuose, ne pouvait hurler comme quelqu'un qui vient de comprendre qu'il a été touché à mort et que sa vie est en train de lui échapper ; que d'ici un instant, son cœur cessera de battre et qu'il n'existera plus.

Ce n'est pas beau et déchirant comme l'est souvent la mort au cinéma, ce n'est pas triste et émouvant comme ça l'est fréquemment dans les livres.

C'est simplement d'ultimes gémissements si abominables qu'ils vous glacent le sang et s'inscrivent à jamais dans votre mémoire, violemment imprimés dans votre chair comme par un fer chauffé à blanc. Surtout quand ces cris s'achèvent sur des prières aiguës et ridicules qui se noient dans des borborygmes lamentables et gargouillant le sang des blessures internes.

Mais là, au cœur de la bataille, il y en avait tellement, de ces sons-là, qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une cacophonie indistincte.

Il y avait aussi les cris de rage pour se donner du courage et faire peur aux ennemis, le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent, le froissement électrique des sorts fusant et s'entrecroisant dans l'air.

Mais Harry faisait fi de tout cela : il n'avait pas le temps de se pétrifier où de s'épancher auprès des mourants qui tendaient des mains tremblantes vers lui.

Le Survivant se moquait bien des Aurors, de toutes nationalités confondues, qui tombaient autour de lui. Il enjambait leurs corps, certains encore secoués de spasmes, d'autres complètement flasques.

Il ne daigna même pas capturer leurs ultimes regards porteurs d'espoir ou de crainte.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses deux vaillants amis, qu'il veillait comme du lait sur le feu. Et Ron et Hermione, presque aussi bien qu'Harry, ignoraient complètement les autres combattants tombés. Ils ne se préoccupaient que de l'encadrer et de surveiller ses arrières, pour lui permettre d'avancer. Lentement…

Creusant un sillon pareil à une molle coulée de lave, les trois compagnons de bataille se frayèrent graduellement un chemin vers le cœur du combat.

Là-bas, tout était bien mieux gardé que sur le pourtour des troupes.

Là-bas, ils avaient affaire aux meilleurs Mangemorts, et non plus à de stupides Inferi rampant à l'aveuglette ni à des squelettes carnavalesques agitant leurs rapières rouillées et leurs os moisis. Tout cela n'était que du vent… Un avant goût de pacotille.

Là, au cœur de la bataille, les Mangemorts chevauchaient des Sharmes noirs proprement immenses qui vomissaient des flammes et de l'acide rouge et vert.

Là, le combat était bien plus difficile, et encore personne de l'armée de la coalition contre le Mal n'avait pu pénétrer ce cercle très gardé.

Personne à part…

Dumbledore.

Dumbledore qui se battait vaillamment contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Étrangement, dans le ciel, un autre Sharme volait et taraudait les ennemis de son propre feu verdâtre.

Harry leva les yeux une seconde sur lui et comprit que cette créature infernale était l'allié créé par Theodore Nott qui était quelque part sur son dos. Cette donnée pénétra son cerveau et fit, à présent, partie de sa stratégie. Et quand le Sharme volant s'approcha, en battant ses ailes de fumerolle noire, il savait parfaitement qu'il allait attaquer et faire une diversion. Alors, il hurla à Ron et Hermione de courir très vite. Eux seulement réussirent à passer cette nouvelle barrière, les Sharmes adversaires ayant bien trop à faire avec le traître pour se soucier de ces trois petits corps s'agitant en dessous d'eux.

Les Mangemorts agacés par le volatile firent fusionner deux de leurs bêtes immondes l'une avec l'autre : ils en devinrent alors un unique, bien plus grand, dont les membres avant se déformèrent et s'agrandirent en ailes gigantesques. Il leva et tendit un cou sinueux paré de quatre yeux rouges flamboyants et se mit à hurler de rage vers le plus petit Sharme qui volait toujours en la narguant.

La bête immonde prit son envol, quatre Mangemorts sur son dos la dirigeant et lui donnant toute leur puissance magique pour l'alimenter à travers les chaînes qui sortaient de son échine. Les règles du jeu venaient de changer. L'allié de nuée noire ne tournera plus en l'air très longtemps, pensa Harry. Nott était probablement fichu, mais il leur avait au moins permis de passer.

De toute façon, il ne le regardait déjà plus. Le petit Theo était déjà complètement oublié : Harry n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le combat titanesque qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il en aurait presque jubilé si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave.

Voldemort contre Dumbledore, le vieil homme contre son élève infernal. Le maître était clairement dépassé mais il ne comptait pas rendre les armes et passer le relais sans avoir d'abord épuisé le tyran – le Survivant l'avait bien compris mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Voldemort, qui semblait se croire au dessus de l'épuisement. Il ne pensait qu'à jouer de sa puissance contre Dumbledore, et il commit là sa seconde erreur.

**oOo**

Draco était resté un moment estomaqué et malheureux en regardant Harry disparaître, fendant la foule. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour que cela n'ait pas lieu mais il avait tout de même fallut que ce petit con se jette dans la bataille… Saleté de courage, saleté de prophétie… Merde, merde, merde !

Il regarda Pansy qui lui rendit son regard.

« Que fait-on ? » demanda-t-il, hagard.

Vincent et Gregory se concertèrent d'un coup d'œil et la jeune fille sembla désemparée.

Ils regardèrent l'immense mêlée qui se déroulait dans la plaine.

« Qui gagne, déjà ? »

« Je dirais que, pour le moment, les deux se valent… »

Draco essuya des larmes amères d'un revers du poignet.

Son tempérament de Serpentard lui faisait voir la vérité en face et il avait un poids énorme sur le cœur. C'était déjà comme s'il avait perdu Harry… A cause de ce sentiment, il ne voulait surtout pas rester inactif ; il devait faire quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit ; il devait jouer un rôle dans cette bataille – même s'il en avait déjà beaucoup fait et qu'il se sentait vidé.

Il regarda ses mains ensanglantées, mollement emmaillotées dans du tissus, puis se retourna pour contempler ses parents enlacés. S'il partait se jeter dans la bataille à la suite du Survivant, sa mère le suivrait pour en faire de même pour lui. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas… Il allait faire ce qu'il aurait du accomplir avec Harry.

Il se dirigea vers eux.

« Ça va ? » leur demanda-t-il gentiment en s'accroupissant.

Comme il n'avait pu le faire avant, il serra son père et sa mère dans ses bras. Il mit dans cette étreinte toute sa force et sa tendresse pour les rassurer.

« Vous devez être épuisé, non ? »

Sa voix tremblait et sa mère le serra encore plus fort tout contre elle.

« N'ai pas peur. » dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Oh que si j'ai peur.. » soupira-t-il. Il mit sa baguette dans son dos et lui jeta un sort qui la fit s'évanouir dans ses bras. Presque en larmes, il la remit dans les bras de son père qui resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Toi, au moins, je ne vais pas craindre de te voir partir te battre. Tu n'as pas de baguette et tu n'as pas donné que ton sang, en tant que clé. Tu ne dois plus être bon à grand-chose… »

« Un peu de respect envers ton père, Draco. » gronda Lucius en prenant la baguette que lui tendait son fils, celle de Narcissa.

« S'il te plait. Promet-moi de rester là et de la protéger de ton mieux. » lui demanda-t-il avec ferveur.

« Je te le promet. » soupira Lucius en baissant les yeux.

Avant de repartir, Draco sentit que son père lui attrapait la main pour la serrer fort dans la sienne.

« Fais très attention ! Ta tenue est trop voyante. »

« Oui, père. » dit-il gentiment en faisant revenir son armure à un noir de nuit.

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers ses amis et s'exclama :

« Allons-y, on va leur montrer à ces Gryffondors merdiques qu'on peut être actif dans une guerre sans pour autant foncer dans le tas comme des abrutis. Pansy, transforme-toi en faucon et repère un endroit plutôt dégagé de la bataille ; un lieu où l'on serait relativement en retrait mais où l'on pourrait canarder à tout va. »

Pansy acquiesça et se transforma en rapace pour accomplir sa mission. Elle étendit ses ailes et prit son envol.

**oOo**

Harry observait le duel des deux titans. Ron et Hermione étaient aux aguets, surveillant une éventuelle attaque qui viendrait troubler leurs attentes.

Le Survivant sentait, en lui, l'Élu s'impatienter. Une vague immense d'envie le taraudait et l'incitait à se porter en avant, à s'interposer et à combattre pour faire prévaloir sa Destinée.

Une part en lui voyait Dumbledore faiblir, et le pire qui pouvait advenir à tout moment. Il ne voulait pas que le Directeur de Poudlard meure… Alors il fit taire les derniers vestiges d'une peur paralysante, suscitée par la vue d'un horrifiant Voldemort déchaîné, et il se laissa enfin totalement submerger par l'Élu. C'était une part de lui… Il lui faisait confiance, et resta là, tout de même, en retrait, dans son cœur.

Alors, il se vit avancer, tremblant d'impatience.

Il se vit attraper le bras de Dumbledore et le repousser en arrière pour faire face, enfin, à Voldemort.

Il aperçut, tout d'abord, les yeux rouges de son ennemi, fendus de pupilles verticales. Ils brillaient d'un éclat irréel et Harry savait que, en ce moment même, ses propres yeux luisaient tout aussi intensément, mais d'une couleur complémentaire au rouge.

Il comprenait tout, avec une nette acuité… Il était son parfait opposé, il avait été conçu, choisi, juste pour ce moment… Il jubilait. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'Élu où bien lui qui pensait cela, mais il exultait littéralement. Il avait vraiment hâte de le combattre, de lui faire mordre la poussière, de lui faire payer, tout. Et s'il voulait cette vengeance, alors ça signifiait que ce n'était pas uniquement l'Élu qui se dressait contre le mage Noir. Ça non…

Il se sentait poussé, au fond de lui, par une force qui aurait pu soulever la terre et fendre les montagnes. C'est cela d'être un annoncé des prophéties, un choisi. C'est cela…

Il savait que Voldemort sentait cette force également. Il se demandait si le tyran avait juste un peu peur de mourir… De disparaître, complètement… Par sa main, innocente mais surpuissante, la main du Destin.

Harry se demanda s'il avait tord d'avoir si confiance en lui, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que s'approcher. Et il savait que le Lord Noir non plus ne pouvait pas résister à cet appel, cette force. C'est peut-être à cause de lui, finalement, qu'il était venu, et non à cause de Stonehenge, pâle excuse. C'est cette puissance qui les avait toujours lié, opposé, et qui les poussait maintenant à se jeter l'un contre l'autre.

Harry ne courait même plus vraiment, ses pieds semblaient glisser à quelques millimètres au dessus du sol. Il parcourait une distance énorme en une fraction de seconde, mais Voldemort bougeait bien plus vite que lui : A peine esquissait-il un mouvement qu'il se trouvait déjà ailleurs. Ses robes flottaient autour de lui et il glissait comme un fantôme monstrueux.

Harry sourit et prépara une boule d'énergie dans le creux de sa main. Il la projeta de toutes ses forces contre lui mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'évita. Harry en projeta des dizaines d'autres, et bientôt un nuage opaque l'empêcha de voir où se situait son ennemi.

Il s'arrêta un instant, essayant de le visualiser non pas par ses yeux mais par son esprit, captant son aura de puissance grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques.

Ainsi, il évita une attaque in-extremis. Voldemort se trouvait à l'opposé du nuage, juste derrière lui. Il bougeait, décidément, bien trop vite.

Harry voulait prendre l'avantage à tout prix, alors il se souvint qu'il était taillé pour l'élément air, il se rappella d'un sort et, sans même le penser vraiment, le sortilège s'effectua et de très grandes ailes sortirent de son dos en déchirant son armure de cuir. Elles étaient couvertes de plumes d'un noir corbeau à la base et tout aussi noires mais membraneuses pour le reste.

Cette fois, quand il s'élança, poussé par sa magie et ses ailes, il alla bien plus vite que Voldemort et c'est lui qui se retrouva dans son dos, utilisant l'effet de surprise, n'attendant pas que le Lord Noir trouve un moyen de répliquer.

Il l'attrapa par le cou et créa une boule d'énergie mortelle dans sa main qu'il plaqua contre le torse de son ennemi, essayant de l'enfoncer en lui.

Voldemort voyant cela, se mit à hurler de rage et Harry se sentit repoussé par la puissance de son aura. Il fut projeté au sol et manqua de s'évanouir. Il dérapa longtemps sur la terre avant de se relever.

Énervé, il constata que ses ailes, sa tenue et sa peau mise à nue étaient couvertes de déchirures parfois sanguinolentes. Il toisa Voldemort, qui n'avait absolument rien, si ce n'est un peu de poussière sur sa robe.

Lui aussi, il pouvait faire ce genre de chose. Il tendit les mains devant lui et ordonna à l'air de se contracter.

Soudain, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sentit oppressé de toute part, par des étaux invisibles.

Il hurla et se débattit mais Harry luttait pour que sa puissance l'écrase.

C'était un combat mental et magique, mais seulement pour les deux protagonistes. Les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants d'un tel duel, sans baguette. De toute façon ils avaient mieux à faire... comme repousser l'armée adverse.

Les Mangemorts tinrent leurs positions mais, voyant leur maître en difficulté, certains se retournèrent en bloc contre Harry qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'envoler pour se tenir à distance de ce flot d'Avada Kedavra déferlant vers lui.

Voldemort avait réussi à se libérer pendant la cohue et les Aurors de la coalition firent une nouvelle percée vers le centre.

L'homme au visage de serpent blafard, encore protégé par ses hommes, leva la tête vers le ciel noir d'où un démon le contemplait, battant lentement de ses ailes lacérées.

Derrières elles, un dôme luisait d'une magie iridescente et, encore plus haut, se trouvait également une mer de magma turquoise : le sang de la Terre, versé pour l'attirer.

Il comprit que s'il voulait gagner, il fallait qu'il se mette au même niveau que le Survivant et donc, il utilisa lui aussi le sort.

Harry, fronçant les sourcils, vit des ailes d'un blanc parfait sortir du dos de son ennemi. Des ailes pures, comme personne n'en avait jamais – c'était ce que les Serpentards lui avaient dit, à l'époque... Comme quoi la chose était impossible car seul un enfant pourrait avoir des ailes si blanche, mais aucun enfant ne pouvait effectuer un sort de magie noire si complexe et difficile.

De toute façon, il s'en fichait de ces salades sur l'innocence. Son seul but était de tuer cet homme.

Voldemort s'élança vers lui et Harry prépara une boule d'énergie, pour le cueillir au vol mais le tyran fit mieux que de l'éviter, cette fois ; il absorba son énergie, l'étoffa de la sienne et la lui renvoya.

Harry esquiva mais la sphère de lumière se mit à le suivre partout où il tentait de lui échapper.

Mais ce que Voldemort ne savait pas, ou du moins ce qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte, c'est qu'il avait en face de lui un véritable expert dans le domaine des pirouettes aériennes. Là ce n'était plus l'Élu qui volait, c'était l'attrapeur doublé d'une force démoniaque.

Harry fendait l'air et virevoltait, et tous virent dans le ciel un ange blanc qui se retournait en tout sens, essayant de suivre les aléas d'un démon poursuivit par un globe d'énergie gigantesque.

Soudain, Harry fusa vers Voldemort. Il pila devant lui et lui fit un très large sourire en coin, comme s'il voulait lui montrer ses dents. Le Lord Noir resta estomaqué devant ce sourire mauvais d'où perçait une foultitude de dents pointues et inhumaines. Il retint une exclamation de surprise, et l'instant d'après le Survivant avait disparu derrière lui pour le maintenir immobile en enfonçant des griffes acérées dans ses épaules.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit la sphère de lumière foncer droit sur lui. Il essaya de transplaner ou de se débattre mais le Survivant le tenait d'une poigne terrassante.

Tous virent l'ange blanc maintenu par le diable noir se prendre la sphère de lumière de plein fouet. Les combattants retinrent leurs souffles en le regardant tomber au sol, les ailes en flammes.

Beaucoup poussèrent un cri, de joie ou de détresse, croyant que c'était Harry qui venait de tomber. Bien peu savaient que c'était leur Sauveur qui arborait cette apparence infernale et que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui gisait à présent dans un profond cratère.

L'ennemi ouvrit les yeux, difficilement. Au dessus de lui se posa un jeune garçon à la tignasse pareille à un feu noir. Ses grandes ailes sombres et lacérées obscurcissaient la mer de magie, loin dans le ciel, et ses vêtements de cuir n'étaient plus que déchirures fumantes – lui aussi s'était pris une partie de la sphère, mais ne il semblait pas éprouver le moindre mal... contrairement à lui.

Harry se pencha vers Voldemort et constata, interloqué, que celui-ci était en train de se transformer. Sa peau, habituellement blanche et cadavérique - presque comme celle d'un un Inferus - était toujours aussi pâle mais arborait à présent le velouté d'une peau humaine bien vivante. Son nez inexistant semblait lentement pousser sous sa peau et des cheveux noir de jais jaillissaient mollement du haut de son crâne qu'il avait toujours connu chauve.

Mais le plus surprenant était ses yeux…

Ils étaient maintenant d'un bleu cobalt absolument incontournable, brillants toujours d'une façon surnaturelle mais avec des pupilles rondes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Harry s'agenouilla un peu plus et retourna l'homme en plaquant son visage dans la terre. Il se saisit de ses ailes trop blanches, trop parfaites, brisées, brûlées couvertes de sang et de terre. Et comme pour Rogue, il les arracha sans sourcilier pour les jeter au loin, dans une envolées de plumes ivoire, comme autant d'étoiles filantes ou une pluie de neige dans la nuit.

Harry approcha son visage de Voldemort et constata qu'il était devenu à présent totalement humain, et qu'il gémissait de douleur. En un mot : pitoyable.

Il sourit et commença à l'étrangler, remarquant à peine que ses doigts étaient étrangement longs, osseux et maigres à faire peur, griffus comme ceux d'un prédateur.

Le Lord Noir n'avait plus grand-chose de seigneurial. Il se tordit et suffoqua sous sa poigne, gémit et appela à l'aide. Ses yeux bleus perdirent de leur intensité irréelle, contrairement à ceux d'Harry... Son physique, autrefois inhumain, devint de plus en plus jeune et il ressemblait, à ce stade, à un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il rajeunissait, cependant, encore et encore, pétrifié par la terreur que lui inspiraient les transformations s'effectuant à contrario sur l'Élu, devant lui.

Des Mangemorts commencèrent à faire cercles autour d'eux, au sommet du cratère.

« Aidez-moi ! » hurla Voldemort d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de caverneuse. « Aidez-moi !!! »

Mais ses hommes ne bougeaient pas, bien trop effrayés par ce qui se passait. Ils restèrent tous pantois, gémissants et implorant leur Maître, sans, toutefois, rien faire. Voldemort reconnut l'un d'entre eux : c'était Rogue. Il l'implora de son regard voilé, sentant que lui au moins, allait l'aider.

Rogue le regarda, derrière son masque qu'il hôta lentement. Il contempla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait l'apparence à présent d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans, il le regarda dans ses yeux bleu larmoyants. Finalement, il se détourna de lui et tua plusieurs Mangemorts proches de lui.

**oOo**

Draco, Vincent et Gregory étaient en retrait sur une colline, en marge de la bataille. Ils avaient eut quelques difficultés pour y parvenir mais, à présent, ils n'avaient aucune peine à défendre leurs positions et à suivre le combat dans la plaine.

Ils surveillaient les alentours à tour de rôle et, dès qu'un ennemi arrivait, le guet hurlait pour alarmer les deux autres qui arrivaient, baguette au poing, pour défendre leur frêle esquif.

Quand ils étaient relativement au calme, ils s'activaient à créer astucieusement des sortes de bombes artisanales.

Ils se servaient de petites pierres qu'ils transformaient en outre très fine, dans laquelle ils mettaient toute sorte de sorts plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Ils refermaient le « paquet », et, avec des bouts d'herbes, ils fabriquaient des cordelettes de chanvre en un clin d'œil pour emmailloter le tout dans un filet primaire.

Pansy, en rapace, se posait régulièrement près d'eux. Ils l'avaient bardé de sorts pour la rendre indétectable et transparente mais elle s'annonçait toujours à eux en roucoulant dans les aiguës, comme pouvaient le faire les animaux de son espèce. Elle attrapait alors les bombes prêtes entre ses serres ou dans son bec et s'élevait au dessus de la bataille afin de repérer les endroits stratégiques pour laisser choir son objet instable.

Ils ne commettaient pas énormément de dégâts à chaque coup ; ils ne devaient mettre hors-course que deux ou trois personnes à la fois mais, peu à peu, ils commençaient à sérieusement aider les troupes alliées.

En effet, Pansy était intelligente et elle agissait avec discernement. Elle avait compris le schéma qu'employait la coalition pour percer dans le tas vers le centre, elle avait aussi compris où se trouvaient les chefs des Mangemorts qu'elle visait tout particulièrement.

Elle n'était pas prise en chasse par les Sharmes volants, car le rebelle ayant été défait, les Mangemorts étaient revenu au sol, où ils étaient plus utiles, et personne n'avait vraiment remarqué que les attaques venaient du ciel – vu que les bombes étaient invisibles, également.

Les Serpentards avaient vu la chute de Theo. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore s'en inquiéter, ils verraient ça après. Mais Pansy était certaine que le jeune garçon était bien trop intelligent pour s'être fait tuer. Se sentant trop en danger, il avait du simplement simuler une chute, ou quelque chose comme ça… Elle lui faisait confiance.

Vincent, qui surveillait la bataille à ce moment là, appela Draco dès qu'il vit Harry et ses ailes si reconnaissables s'élever dans le ciel.

« Hey ! Y'a ton mec qui se bat contre Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

Draco délaissa alors sa bombe artisanale, manquant de la faire exploser dans les mains de Gregory, et se précipita à la lisière de la colline pour mieux observer la scène, retenant son souffle.

Il aperçut le moment où Harry avait été projeté au sol avec une puissance phénoménale, puis il vit Voldemort s'élever, lui aussi paré d'ailes d'ange incroyablement blanches.

« Il commet là une grosse erreur en le suivant dans le ciel… » fit-il, la voix peu sûre. « Harry est bien plus fort que n'importe qui, en l'air. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la boule de feu se dirigea vers Voldemort, maintenu dans le dos, et les Serpentards le virent chuter, enflammé.

Ils poussèrent un cri étrange, tout en joie retenue, mais païenne et craintive.

« Tu crois qu'il l'a tué ? » demanda Gregory, perplexe. « Déjà ? »

« Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup… »

« Que fait Pansy ? J'espère qu'elle va bientôt revenir nous dire ce qui se passe. »

A présent, il ne voyait plus ni Harry ni Voldemort, mais comme rien n'évoluait dans la bataille ils en vinrent à penser que le duel n'était pas terminé.

« Et si on y allait ? » fit Draco, tremblant de peur.

« Regarde la percée qu'on a permis de tracer, elle va presque jusqu'au centre… Je crois plutôt qu'il faut continuer dans ce sens ; c'est comme ça qu'on est vraiment utile. »

Draco acquiesça, vraiment soulagé.

Il en retourna à ses travaux manuels jusqu'à ce que Pansy revienne.

Là, il lui sauta littéralement dessus, laissant Greg et Vince se débrouiller avec les dernières bombes.

« Redeviens humaine ! » hurla-t-il presque. La jeune fille s'exécuta, à moitié invisible. « Est-ce que tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui ? On ne voit rien de ce qu'ils font, d'ici ! »

« J'ai vu, calme-toi ! Ils sont dans une espèce de cratère. » dit-elle en mimant la scène de ses mains translucides. « Je crois que Potter est en train de tuer Tu-Sais-Qui. En tout cas, il a franchement le dessus. J'ai vu aussi qu'il avait drôlement une sale gueule et que… Tu-Sais-Qui avait une apparence humaine ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Draco. « Tu veux dire que… »

« Ils ont échangé d'apparence ? » demanda Vincent en rebouchant les outres de pierre que tenait Gregory.

« Non, non. » fit Pansy. « Tu-Sais-Qui est redevenu Tom Jedusor, mais Potter est autre chose… Il est devenu véritablement monstrueux, mais pas comme Tu-Sais-Qui l'était. »

« Monstrueux comment ? » s'alarma Draco.

Pansy soupira, perplexe.

« Pff, je sais pas trop… Une sorte de… Loup Garou, sans poil. Un homme-bête. Il a les cheveux comme une crinière hirsute et… »

« Ça, ça change pas de d'habitude. » maugréa Vincent.

« Ses yeux sont rouge, ils brillent tellement que même de très loin, ça se voit. Il a des dents pointues, sa bouche et son nez sont retroussés comme s'il grognait et… » Voyant que Draco la regardait, complètement horrifié, la jeune fille tut ses descriptions avant de reprendre : « C'est vrai qu'il est très très moche, mais au moins il est en train de gagner. »

Cette fois-ci, le blond ne réfléchit plus. Il se leva et partit en courant dans la plaine pour s'engouffrer dans la bataille, exactement comme Harry l'avait fait presque une heure avant.

« Draco ! » hurla Pansy, folle d'inquiétude. « Ton armure ne marche plus, crétin ! Tu t'es vidé de ton sang, tu… »

Faux, pensa Draco qui n'entendait déjà plus son amie. Harry lui avait fait don d'un bouclier. Autant le mettre à l'épreuve ! Quant à son énergie perdue, là…

« Bon, allez ! » s'exclama Gregory. « On y va nous aussi ! »

Les deux amis rattrapèrent le blond tandis que Pansy ramassait les dernières bombes de pierre dans ses serres pour, peut-être, les aider du haut du ciel.

**oOo**

Voldemort venait de voir son favori se retourner contre lui. Rogue n'avait jamais été vraiment fidèle, mais il avait été tellement plus que cela qu'il lui avait été facile d'oublier le reste. Et là, sous ses yeux, il avait enlevé son masque, comme s'il n'avait attendu qu'une unique démonstration de faiblesse de sa part pour enfin se libérer de lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, tous ? Que parce qu'ils avaient peur de l'aider, parce qu'il était en train de perdre, ou parce qu'ils le trahissaient, ils n'étaient plus à lui ? N'avaient-ils rien compris du sortilège qui les avait liés à lui ?

Ils lui appartenaient tous, jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle d'énergie, avec ou contre leur gré ! Ils étaient son acquis et il allait leur montrer à ces incapables !

Il allait lui montrer à ce traître qu'il avait quasiment traité comme un fils !

Il allait lui montrer à ce Survivant de malheur, qui jouait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris et qui se croyait déjà le gagnant de cette vaste farce !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait beau ressembler à un adolescent apeuré, il puisa dans sa volonté immense et dans l'énergie de tous ses Mangemorts, reliés à lui par un tissu de sorts défiant tout entendement. Il fit plier les bras d'Harry Potter et vit de la surprise dans ses yeux, qui étaient devenus tout comme les siens étaient il n'y a même pas une minute.

Il ne suffoquait plus sous le coup de l'étranglement car son aura décuplée le protégeait comme une fine barrière à quelques millimètres de son corps.

Harry tenta de détacher ses mains du cou de son ennemi mais il n'y parvint pas ; même en tirant de toute ses forces, il n'ébranlait pas le moins du monde le jeune homme aux yeux bleus qu'il dominait de plusieurs têtes. Il était contraint de rester à genoux tandis que l'autre se redressait, se plaçant à son niveau de regard. Il commença à prendre peur, tant il était écrasé par cette nouvelle énergie.

De nouveaux cris commencèrent à résonner sur le champ de bataille. Les Mangemorts commençaient à tomber à terre en se griffant le visage. Ils hurlaient de douleur en plantant leurs ongles dans leur crâne comme si leur cerveau chauffait à blanc. Du sang commença à couler de leurs yeux, de leur nez, de leur bouche et de leurs oreilles.

Lucius Malfoy voyait la robe de sa femme se tacher de son sang, peu à peu. Severus Rogue comprenait…

Les Sharmes s'étiolaient dans la nuit. Leurs cavaliers avaient lâché les chaînes et rompu l'alimentation d'énergie. Les créatures partaient dès qu'elles n'avaient plus de maîtres, en gémissant de regret d'être arrachés à la terre et à cette enveloppe presque charnelle qu'elles avaient revêtu le temps d'une bataille.

L'armée de la coalition fit une avancée énorme et Voldemort sentit qu'il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps avant qu'elle n'arrive au bord du cratère pour le viser de centaines d'Avada Kedavra.

Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune monstre devant lui, qui battait vainement des ailes pour se libérer.

« Je te maudis, Potter ! » gronda Voldemort avec sa nouvelle voix étrange, si humaine et si jeune. « De toutes mes forces, je te maudis et tu en mourras. Mais avant ça, tu vas souffrir mille tortures et c'est moi de nous deux qui vivra ! »

Harry essaya de se libérer. Il y mit toute son énergie mais Voldemort lui opposait toute celle qui lui restait, avec, de plus, sa volonté et la puissance de centaines d'hommes.

Harry ne parvint pas à se défaire de lui et une décharge passa des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres directement dans son corps. Il sentit ses organes et son cerveau se mettre à vrombir et une douleur immense le submergea.

Il tomba en arrière et hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Et pourtant, même souffrant comme jamais, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Voldemort qu'il sentait s'échapper. Mais par où ? Il était impossible de transplaner, de se servir d'un Portoloin… La barrière créée par les milliers d'elfes de maison était bien trop puissante, même pour eux.

Halluciné, il vit la terre engloutir voracement son adversaire. Il se redressa et tenta de le retenir. Il attrapa sa main, mais c'était comme s'il n'avait pas plus d'énergie qu'un Moldu fiévreux.

Il hurla encore une fois, encore plus fort, tant la douleur lui vrillait le corps et le cerveau, tant il était furieux, et surtout pour autre chose… Voldemort était parti loin de lui et l'un d'eux n'était pas mort ! Il y avait quelque chose d'horrible là-dedans, d'horrible, d'horrible, d'intrinsèquement invivable ! C'était insupportable… Il allait en crever !

**oOo**

Draco tentait avec d'autres Aurors et alliés de défaire un Sharme gigantesque. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient mort sous ses crocs, ses griffes et ses flammes acides. L'air puait la chair carbonisée et les hommes tombaient par poignées. Ils étaient franchement mal barrés, il avait l'impression qu'il ne verrait jamais la fin de ce combat. En plus, il était épuisé et blessé au bras. Il avait bien trop perdu de sang pendant le rituel, et il avait jeté trop de sorts puissants en créant les bombes... Il n'était plus bon à rien. Il aurait mieux fait de rester là où il était, relativement à l'abri, au lieu d'agir stupidement. Mais il avait beau être conscient qu'il serait plus sage de fuir, Harry seul occupait ses pensées. Harry, en monstre…

Soudain, il y eut un gémissement collectif. Les Mangemorts avaient saisi leurs têtes et s'étaient écroulés au sol dans un ensemble presque parfait. Les Sharmes avaient disparu en mugissant mollement.

Draco s'était retourné, mort de fatigue, vers les premières lignes. Il voyait, à présent, que les Inferi et les squelettes en armure, même les moins abîmés, ne bougeaient plus du tout. Ils étaient tous redevenus de simples cadavres inanimés.

Un instant, il crut que Voldemort avait enfin été tué par Harry et la joie avait percé dans son cœur. Et puis… Par-dessus le flot indistinct des gémissements de douleur, il avait été frappé par un autre hurlement d'une souffrance bien plus cuisante, extrême et déchirante.

Il avait immédiatement reconnu la voix d'Harry, ou plutôt il avait senti en résonnance dans son corps que c'était lui.

Sans plus faire attention à leurs ennemis, il avait couru vers le centre des combats : la citadelle qui était à peine quelques secondes avant si férocement gardée.

Il était arrivé en un clin d'œil aux abords du cratère et là, il l'avait vu…

Il porta les mains à sa bouche pour se retenir de gémir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry hurla pour la seconde fois, plus d'une rage incommensurable que de douleur, les doigts plantés dans la terre.

Voldemort venait de lui échapper, et il sentait son corps se fendre de toute part.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Je m'étais tellement imaginée ces scènes que je les trouvais grandioses, dans ma tête. Et là, à l'écrit, enfin achevées, je les trouve parfois ridicules… A cause des ailes, style bataille d'archanges, et les boules d'énergie, style Dragon Ball… Bref, je suis un peu fanée… En plus, je suis sûr que vous avez trop du mal à vous rappeler de certain passage de la fic, vu qu'elle a presque deux ans… Par exemple, est-ce que vous vous souvenez qu'Harry avait déjà sorti de pareilles ailes dans la salle sur demande et que, à ce moment là, tout le monde me demandait, dans les reviews, pourquoi il avait des ailes si moches ? Ben c'était pour vous préparer au reste; un avant goût, en quelque sorte… Est-ce que vous vous rappelez, aussi, qu'il avait arraché les ailes de Rogue dans la serre de combat ? Est-ce que vous vous rappelez, également, qu'Harry a emmené Draco dans un rêve extrêmement noir et glauque ? Il avait fait cela pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il était vraiment… Pour l'effrayer et que rien ne commence entre eux. Une autre petit avant goût... Et oui, j'avais tout prévu depuis longtemps, lol. Je ne sais pas si ce que je vous dis vous avance beaucoup pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre Voldemort et Harry, mais vous saisirez peut-être mieux avec la suite. En attendant, faites des suppositions dans les reviews, cela m'amusera de voir si vous touchez juste ou pas, nihi !

Bisous à tous !

**Levia**

**PS : **6666 mots, pile poil !


	30. L’ange noir, dans la mare

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur : **Majore, encore avec moi, yeah ! Pourvu que ça dure...

**Résumé** Les Malfoy et les Sang Pur se sont alliés dans une incantation compliquée pour ouvrir en grand les vannes de la Porte du Nord. Un immense amas de magie s'est échappé de la terre tandis que les armées de la coalition pour la Paix s'organisaient dans la plaine de Stonehenge, se préparant à la bataille finale les opposant à Voldemort et son armée des ténèbres. Les elfes de maison emprisonnèrent les armées rivales dans un immense champ de force auquel personne ne pouvait, normalement, s'échapper. Mais à l'issue d'un combat terrible, transfigurant les deux principaux protagonistes, Voldemort, sous la forme d'un enfant, disparaît en maudissant Harry, sous la forme d'un démon. Pour cela, il a quasiment tué chacun de ses Mangemorts, volant leurs énergies et la catalysant en Harry pour le terrasser.

**NDA :** Salut les gens, je vous écris une NDA en premier lieu pour vous dire que je met mes fics _Effet Papillon_ et _Draco's Deturn_ en pause (mais pas _Comme un vague parfum d'amour,_ car il ne reste que 2 chapitres, ce serait bête…). J'en suis vraiment désolée mais je vais me concentrer et finir **Rappelle Toi** avant la sortie du Tome 7 (et donc aussi _Parfum_, puisqu'elle est presque finie). En effet, cette fic ne prend même pas en compte le T6 et le retard accumulé sur la réalité d'HP serait beaucoup trop grand à mon goût. Cela fait très longtemps que j'ai commencé cette fic et j'aspire à la terminer et ce n'est pas avec mon train de vie actuelle et 4 fics en cours que je vais y parvenir. En ce moment, je n'ai de temps pour pas grand-chose et il me parait juste de me concentrer uniquement sur une seule fic. Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour cela, surtout si _Rappelle Toi _n'était pas votre fic préféré, mais je ne vois pas trop comment faire autrement… Elle compte encore 5 chapitres environ, à vue de nez, mais avec moi, on n'est sûr de rien… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la finir au plus vite, en me faisant plaisir. J'espère que vous serez avec moi, pour me motiver et pour apprécier! Et ensuite, je n'aurai plus d'autres fics en cours que _Effet Papillon_ et _Draco's Deturn_, alors les updates seront plus fréquentes, un bon point, non ?

Pardonnez-moi, et bonne lecture !

**Bisous !**

**Levia**

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 29**

**L'ange noir, dans la mare**

Draco n'avait aucunement conscience de la perte totale de sa respiration.

Il contemplait le fond du trou, boueux de neige fondu et de sang, dans lequel se débattait un monstre allongé sur le dos.

Des ailes de cuir noir fouettaient le sol, agitées de spasmes, s'engluant dans la matière visqueuse. Elles gouttaient de sang brun.

Entre elles, si grandes, se trouvait le monstre : Harry.

Il n'était pas bien grand, si loin dans ce profond cratère éboulé, de pierre et d'argile molle.

Il semblait si petit, et pourtant se dégageait de lui une aura colossale, la lumière ténébreuse d'un être à part.

Il n'était pas vraiment difforme, son corps était presque humain. Peut-être que la bizarrerie venait de ses membres visiblement plus longs, de ses mains plus fines, de sa colonne vertébrale sinueuse...

Harry était aux humains ce que le Varax était aux chevaux… Il était fait de loup, de félin et de serpent mais pourtant il restait humain.

Ou alors tout cela n'était qu'une tromperie, une illusion à cause de la boue, du sang et des cris.

A cause de son visage transfiguré, tel un masque grimaçant, un masque de loup.

A cause de ses dents pointues qui avaient mordu sa langue, de ses dents acérées comme celles d'un gros chat.

A cause de ses yeux blancs tels ceux d'un reptile invisible dans la nuit. Invisible, et présent seulement par le clignotement de ces deux fentes lumineuses, qui dévoilaient toute la bête, tout le monstre à fleur de lui.

A cause, enfin, de ses hurlements de douleur, de ses spasmes, de ses mains plaquées sur son corps blessé, comme raccrochées à sa propre chair, comme si, à l'intérieur se jouait la pire des batailles, le faisant saigner de partout.

Draco voyait des larmes écarlates couler des yeux blancs comme des fentes d'Harry, au fond du trou. D'autres traînées coulaient pareillement de ses oreilles, de son nez, sur ses tempes et son front. Il s'était retourné les ongles à force de se griffer le torse et tout son corps n'était qu'entailles.

Draco l'entendait hurler comme si on lui arrachait les membres, un à un, indéfiniment. Comme si une bête faite de crocs et de griffes fouillait ses entrailles en pirouettant sans cesse.

Et Draco ne pouvait que remarquer qu'il crachait du sang et qu'il fermait les yeux et que ce faisant, des larmes rouges toutes fraîches coulaient sur ses joues, encore et encore.

La souffrance d'Harry était au-delà de l'humainement supportable. L'avoir sous les yeux était une torture et pour Draco qui l'aimait, cela fut trop intolérable.

Le Serpentard n'était pas un modèle de courage. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il était allé contre sa nature bien trop souvent durant la bataille, et même bien avant ce jour fatidique, pour soutenir l'ultime vision de son amour ainsi transfiguré en bête, ainsi en proie à mille agonies, toutes en même temps.

Draco s'enfuit, mais pas les Gryffondors.

**oOo**

Ron avait vu la même chose que Draco, la même chose que tout homme autour du cratère de boue.

Il n'avait stoppé qu'un très bref instant sur le bord de la fosse. Sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa gorge, juste une seconde, et puis il s'était jeté dans le trou en dégringolant le long des parois glissantes. Il avait saisi Harry aussi délicatement que possible par les épaules ; fermement, il l'avait plaqué contre lui, en évitant les coups de poing, de genoux et d'ailes. Avec sa baguette, il avait fait disparaître les encombrantes voilures de plumes et de peaux déchirées et tordues.

Mais si Harry avait ressenti un soulagement à l'annihilation de cette blessure, il n'en montra rien. Il continua de gémir comme un damné, se débattant dans sa souffrance aveuglante, ne reconnaissant personne.

Ron le sortit à l'aide de cordes et de _Wingardium Leviosa, _et des camarades alentour.

Dumbledore contemplait Harry, depuis un moment, horrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

Les yeux d'Hermione allaient de son directeur à son meilleur ami, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait susciter une telle frayeur chez leur habituellement-imperturbable doyen.

En effet, Harry, qui s'était transformé au contact de Voldemort, était lentement en train de retrouver son apparence humaine depuis que le Lord Noir avait fuit.

Il souffrait horriblement, certes, et le sang giclait partout, mais ses yeux redevenaient verts, peu à peu, tout comme ses dents redevenaient droites et ordonnées.

Mais l'expression de Dumbledore devint plus terne, plus creuse et il ôta ses lunettes, se massant le front misérablement avant d'aller vers Harry sans les remettre, sa baguette au poing.

Hermione se fraya un passage vers lui et attrapa fermement les lunettes de son Directeur. Surpris, il la regarda, puis la laissa faire, bien trop las.

Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus. Ils semblaient dire : « _Ainsi, vous savez, jeune demoiselle… Si telle est votre décision, je n'ai pas la force de vous en empêcher. J'ai encore tant de travail… »_

Dumbledore s'agenouilla dans la boue auprès d'Harry, proche de sa tête qu'il prit paternellement dans ses mains. Il attrapa la main de Ronald et l'incita fermement à prendre celle d'Harry. Il lui enseigna une formule. Il cria haut et fort ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir pour sauver le jeune garçon, qui était tellement plus qu'un pion pour lui. De nombreuses personnes autour acquiescèrent et véhiculèrent les paroles du sage. Tous allaient devoir contribuer au sauvetage, avant de s'occuper d'autres centaines de blessés qui attendaient, gisant également dans la boue glacée.

Le rituel s'ébranla au moment même où le champ de bataille commençait à s'animer d'une seconde vie. Partout, on commençait à chercher les rescapés, à ramasser les morts, à achever les ennemis…

Et près du Sauveur, les gens s'activaient avec plus encore de ferveur, récitant des formules-prières, posant leurs mains sur les épaules de Ron et Dumbledore pour leur donner leurs ultimes forces.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour enfin oser enfiler les lunettes de son Directeur.

Et alors, elle vit. Elle comprit.

Pourquoi Harry faisait ce geste de la main sur son ventre, ce geste qui prenait et qui ramenait dans le vide, inlassablement. Ce geste qui crispait sa main comme une serre, sur sa poitrine, si fort qu'il s'en était retourné les ongles.

Pourquoi il saignait tant, de partout…

Derrière les verres de Dumbledore, Harry avait la cage thoracique explosée. Des esquilles d'os dépassaient de sa chair : blanc sur rose. Ses organes vitaux étaient mis à nu, éparpillés, rouges et palpitants. Et sa main cherchait. Elle attrapait un long boyau déchiré et le ramenait dans son ventre. Elle tirait et ramenait, tirait et ramenait cette longue chose violette hors du trou boueux, où il avait été maudit à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, le faisant basculer dans un non-monde où le temps n'avait plus court.

Il pouvait bien être là, ainsi, depuis une éternité… Une seconde équivalait à un infini de souffrances. Une sorte de _Doloris_ décuplé par la puissance de cent hommes et d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres désespéré.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion, bien sûr. Hermione le comprit tout de suite, en ôtant les lunettes enchantées. Mais c'était une illusion cuisante et tellement réelle pour l'esprit et le corps d'Harry.

Sans cesse, il s'ouvrait, se déchirait et se retournait, à nu, à vif. Et il avait beau être puissant, il en mourrait, tôt où tard.

Hélas pour lui, cela était bien parti pour être tard, puisque Dumbledore avait décidé de tenter de le sauver par tous les moyens possibles.

Peut-être il allait-il réussir, mais rien n'était moins sûr... Est-ce que lui offrir une mort rapide, dans de telles conditions, n'aurait pas été plus charitable ?

Des questions d'éthique avaient le temps de se bousculer dans la tête d'Hermione, néanmoins elle se précipita, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur retourné, vers son meilleur ami, auprès de son amant et de son mentor.

Elle se saisit doucement de la main d'Harry, la main qu'elle avait vu tenir un morceau de viscère déchirée mais qui n'était que couverte de sang et de boue.

Des combattants épuisés vinrent poser leurs mains sur son dos et elle sentit leurs forces affluer en elle. Elle commença à réciter l'invocation à son tour, demandant pardon à Harry pour oser vouloir le garder en vie.

A eux trois… A eux tous, derrière eux, ils allaient lui donner plus de force encore, plus de force que celle de tous les Mangemorts réunis, que l'énergie qui avait été utilisée pour renverser le cours des choses pourtant si favorable à leur cause.

Ils allaient aider leur Survivant à vaincre la malédiction, seulement… personne, pas même Dumbledore, ne savait si cela allait fonctionner, et si c'était le cas dans combien de temps et dans quel état Harry allait ressortir d'une telle épreuve…

Seule une chose était sûre : quelque soit le résultat, l'Élu allait encore beaucoup souffrir… Ses hurlements sans fin déchireront les nimbes de la plaine pour encore très, très longtemps…

**oOo**

Quand Ron Weasley s'était tenu à côté de lui, Draco avait ressenti une sorte de moment d'extase salvatrice avec une extrême acuité.

Cela n'avait duré qu'un court instant, et pourtant l'espace semblait s'être étiré et de sa vie, Draco n'avait jamais autant été en accord avec une personne. C'était comme si Ronald Weasley, horrifié devant son meilleur ami, était alors devenu son reflet, son Dieu, la seule et unique chose sensée à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher dans le monde atroce dans lequel il venait de basculer.

Et puis l'instant d'éternité s'était échappé et l'horreur avait recommencé avec plus d'ardeur, comme si le temps s'était accéléré, laissant Draco aussi terrassé que l'on puisse l'être.

Ron s'était précipité dans le trou infernal dans lequel se mourrait Harry. Son Harry, son amour…

Il avait à peine hésité, lui. Une seconde, et encore. Il avait cillé d'horreur, mais pas de dégoût. Il n'était pas resté pétrifié, il était allé aider son ami. Alors que lui, son aimé, n'avait pas fait un geste.

Et là, il avait compris, avec bien plus de dégoût pour lui-même que pour la pauvre créature au fond du trou, qu'il ne pourrait jamais, jamais, jamais faire cela…

Quelque chose s'était alors brisé en Draco, quelque chose de sacré, comme ses convictions propres, sa conception de la vie, comme une sorte d'idée de Dieu, d'éternité intrinsèque.

Il s'était lâchement détourné, mais il était déjà trop tard ; il avait été, de toutes façons, le pire des hommes, toutes ces secondes avant que Ron ne se précipite dans le trou, toutes ces secondes où il n'avait rien fait à part rester stupidement les mains plaquée sur sa bouches, les larmes aux yeux.

Et maintenant il courait, et il pleurait. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, plus à voir.

Tout était si terrible et insensé... Il savait seulement qu'Harry était une chose disloquée et mourante dans une marre et qu'il avait été incapable d'aller seulement le sortir de là, ne serait-ce que pour lui ôter la boue et le sang qui maculaient son visage, ne serait-ce que pour lui faire sentir qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait tant, tellement... tellement.

Draco avait trébuché plusieurs fois sur des corps, des os et des trous dans la neige souillée…

Mais il s'était relevé, pour s'éloigner encore et encore ; et puis un ultime corps l'a fait tomber, une fois de plus.

Et cette fois, il ne s'était pas relevé.

A genoux, misérable, il avait rampé pour s'extraire du cadavre puant d'un Inferus. Il avait regardé la boue, ses mains dans la boue, ses genoux dans la boue… Et il s'était enfin entendu hoqueter et pleurer, ce qu'il faisait depuis le début, depuis qu'il avait vu Harry, mais il s'entendit seulement à ce moment… Et cela l'étonna.

Jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un pleurer comme ça, jamais il ne s'en serait cru capable.

C'était laid, c'était désordonné, désespéré. Il avait plus l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un essayer de vomir, ou essayer de mourir...

Il nettoya avec un peu de neige maladroitement sa main droite sur sa tunique sale et enfonça un doigt dans sa gorge pour forcer les choses. Il y parvint, régurgita et cracha de la bile, encore et encore. Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux.

Il rampa alors, encore un peu plus loin, là où la neige était moins sale, et il resta prostré là, à genoux, frigorifié et sanglotant de cette manière si bizarre, si moche et malade, si effroyable.

Il se sentait gagné par une fièvre délirante et des pensées horribles tournoyaient dans sa tête, écorchant son âme comme des faucilles acérées et violettes.

Harry était en train de mourir et lui était là, lâche et seul.

Harry était en train de mourir, il pouvait l'entendre. Ses cris raisonnaient partout...

Il se releva et tenta de s'éloigner encore un peu mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il retomba à genoux. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces lamentations qui le poignardaient sans cesse. Il se mit à parler pour faire résonner le tambour de sa tête, pour ne plus rien entendre du tout, ni les blesser, ni ceux qui s'affairaient autour de lui.

Mais les cris d'Harry retentissaient toujours en lui, et il comprit qu'il en était imprégné tout entier. Harry était dans son cœur, avec les même yeux et le visage monstrueux qu'il avait entraperçu dans la marre. Tout cela était Harry. Tout cela était en lui. Et même si Harry disparaissait, il verrait toujours, toujours cela. Il serait toujours hanté par lui, par ses souvenirs de lui, si atroces.

« Je veux pas… » articula difficilement Draco, entre ses sanglots. « Je veux pas que tu meures, je veux pas qu'il meure. Je veux pas, je veux pas… Aidez-moi, je veux pas. »

Et Draco se remit à pleurer de plus belle, car il venait de comprendre que si Harry mourrait, ce serait son cas également.

Pas tout de suite, pas comme ça…

Mais il mourait, il en fut certain.

Et même s'il vivait dix ans, vingt ans après ça ou même plus, il était déjà en train de mourir lui aussi, en ce moment même, en même temps qu'Harry.

Même s'il n'avait pas enfilé les lunettes de Dumbledore, comme l'avait fait Hermione, il avait pressenti les choses dans le cri d'Harry, dans tous les cris qui avaient suivi et dans ceux qu'il fuyait, et qu'il faisait tout pour ne plus entendre à présent. Son cœur avait tout comprit.

Harry était en train de mourir. Son amour, son essence, sa vie… Et sans lui, il n'était plus rien.

Quelque chose s'était brisé…

**oOo**

Cela faisait des heures, lui semblait-il, qu'elle était là, agenouillée devant Harry. Il était à présent redevenu tout à fait humain, et presque trop calme. Quelqu'un l'avait succinctement nettoyé mais il avait toujours le front couvert de gouttelettes de sueur. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, sa respiration sifflante et sa voix mourait dans sa gorge. Ses membres tressautaient parfois mais son corps était comme moulu et brisé, incapable de faire un geste. Et pourtant Dumbledore poursuivait sa litanie, accompagné de Ron et elle et de tous les combattants encore valides qui défilaient pour poser leurs mains sur leurs épaules, leur donner de l'énergie avant de repartir en laissant place à un autre, puis un autre.

Hermione était épuisée, malgré cela. Des fleurs de lumière rouge et blanche papillonnaient devant ses yeux et elle piquait du nez presque à chaque minute.

Elle tomba évanouie et des hommes la prirent en poids pour la mettre de côté. Comme elle s'était réveillée aussitôt, elle voulut s'y opposer et revenir à sa tache, mais déjà quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa place en face de Ron et le rituel se poursuivait.

Après tout… mieux valait un inconnu, puisqu'elle n'était plus bonne à rien.

On lui tendit une gourde. Elle demanda faiblement ce que c'était mais on lui répondit en espagnol. Elle comprit à moitié et bu l'alcool fort.

On la releva, s'assurant qu'elle puisse marcher, puis on lui désigna les baraquements de fortune qui avaient été rapidement dressés et où étaient amenés les très nombreux blessés.

Hermione se rappela alors de tous les autres qui avaient participé à la guerre et qu'elle souhaitait voir vivant. Elle se dirigea vers le plus proche baraquement, à la recherche de ces personnes. Et puis elle se rappela de Draco Malfoy.

Son cœur s'emballa et elle revint là où s'amassait la foule autour d'Harry, et elle se mit à le chercher, en vain.

Épuisée, elle s'assit dans la boue pour réfléchir, sentant monter à ses yeux des larmes de stress. Elle se rappela des lunettes de Dumbledore et les remit sur son nez en se concentrant sur une seule chose : Draco Malfoy.

Derrière les verres, tout devint sombre et à la fois plus clairement visible. Il y avait une lumière mise en évidence, au détour d'une colline, un peu en périphérie du gros du champ de bataille.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la lumière au milieu des ombres, et quelques minutes plus tard, malgré la molle effervescence de la plaine, elle trouva le Serpentard. Mais si les lunettes ne lui avaient pas montré le chemin, jamais elle n'aurait su que c'était lui, et elle serait sans doute passé à côté sans le voir, tant elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ainsi.

Il était assis par terre, le visage si enfoncé dans ses bras et ses mains, entre ses genoux replié contre lui, qu'elle ne distinguait presque plus rien de ses cheveux pourtant caractéristiques, tant ils étaient sales, englués par mèches de sang et de boue.

Il grelottait de froid, mais à part ça il était absolument silencieux, voire complètement apathique.

Hermione était fatiguée, elle n'avait pas la force d'être diplomatique. Elle s'agenouilla devant Draco, ôta ses lunettes et le força à relever le visage vers elle, à enlever les mains qu'il plaquait contre ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Elle vit les ravines de larmes sur ses joues, le seul endroit complètement propre de son visage. Elle vit ses yeux rouges et gonflés et ses lèvres bleuies de froid.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa déception.

Hermione commença à se relever en tentant de l'entraîner avec elle pour le mettre debout, mais le jeune homme se tendit en arrière et elle n'arriva à rien. Elle pensa à utiliser la magie, mais elle comprit sans même avoir besoin de faire un essai, qu'elle n'avait plus une once de force en elle.

« Tu dois y retourner. C'est important. » continua-t-elle.

« Je peux pas… » lâcha Draco d'une voix rauque entre ses claquements de dents et ses lèvres bleues. « Je peux pas le voir comme ça… Mourant. Monstrueux. C'est trop… horrible. Je peux pas. »

« Si j'avais plus de force… » reprit Hermione en tentant de refouler ses larmes. « Je te giflerai. C'est justement pour ça, à cause de ça, que tu devais rester. Stupide, lâche. Tu ne le mérites pas. Alors que lui, il t'aime tellement. S'il savait que, maintenant, tu es… là. »

Draco aussi se remit à pleurer. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Tais-toi, je le sais ! Je le sais ! Je suis pas comme vous, je le serai jamais. Je ne peux pas supporter de le voir comme ça. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne suis pas courageux comme vous, je n'ai pas votre volonté ! »

« Stupide, stupide. » poursuivit Hermione, doucement, trop fatiguée « Tu crois que c'est plus supportable, pour Ron, pour moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que nous sommes courageux, que nous sommes plein de volonté, qu'on a quelque chose de plus que les autres ? C'est pourtant si simple… Il suffit de faire ce que tu dois faire. Draco… » Hermione reprit son visage entre ses mains et le força à lui faire face, avec ses larmes, avec sa détresse et ses faiblesses immenses. « Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? Qu'est ce que tu sens, au fond de toi, devoir faire ? Qu'est-ce qui serait juste ? »

Draco refoula un sanglot et s'essuya le nez d'un revers du poignet.

« Mais à quoi ça sert de dire ça ? Je sais parfaitement que je devrais être près de lui, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je peux pas, tu entends ? »

« Mais ne dis pas ça ! Tu as pu te lever et venir te terrer ici, alors ton corps peut bien marcher jusqu'à lui à nouveau, non ? Ne cherche pas à savoir si tu peux le faire, car tu dois le faire. Tu comprends ? Ne réfléchis pas à ton état d'esprit, à ta dose de courage, à quoi que ce soit… Ce n'est pas important. Il y a juste une chose qui est importante, c'est ce que tu dois faire. Et tu dois être auprès de lui, Draco. C'est inimaginable que tu sois ici, alors qu'il souffre tant. C'est impensable pour lui, pour moi, pour nous… Je suis sûre que pour toi aussi, ça l'est. Réfléchis, je crois que tu as déjà compris ce qui arriverait, si tu le laissais dans un tel moment… »

« Mais c'est déjà fait. C'est déjà trop tard, je l'ai fait. » geignit Draco pitoyablement.

« Non, il n'est jamais trop tard. Tu ne le sais pas, mais en ce moment, Dumbledore et beaucoup de gens sont en train d'essayer de le sauver. Voldemort a mis toutes ses forces ainsi que celle de tous ses Mangemorts pour réussir le maléfice. Maintenant, il est parti et nous sommes bien plus nombreux que ses Mangemorts. Nous réussirons à le sauver et tu devras y avoir contribué, tu comprends ? Il aura besoin de toi, après. Tu auras besoin de ça, pour toujours. »

Draco hoqueta plusieurs fois.

« Mais… Il y a vraiment un espoir ? Ne me mens pas. Tu l'as vu bien plus longtemps que moi. »

« J'ai tenu sa main… » souffla Hermione. « J'ai prié pour lui, j'ai fais de mon mieux. J'espère toujours. Mais je ne peux pas te dire si Harry va s'en sortir, ni comment il en ressortira, si c'est le cas. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il y aura toujours un espoir, toujours… C'est Harry ! Tu devrais le savoir... »

Hermione se redressa difficilement. Cette fois-ci encore, elle tira Draco dans son sillage et réussit ; le jeune Malfoy se laissa remettre sur pied. Il avait besoin d'aide, il avait besoin qu'on le tire, qu'on l'invective. Il voulait être forcé de mettre un pas devant l'autre, d'accomplir ce qui lui semblait tellement infaisable. Mais Hermione était tellement, tellement épuisée, et lui aussi, qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de lutter plus encore.

Il fit comme elle avait dit, il fit simplement ce qu'il devait faire, comme si son être était dissocié, comme si toute sa répugnance hurlait et cognait dans un coin de son esprit mais que ses jambes agissaient malgré tout. Et peut-être que si personne ne s'en rendait compte, peut-être que s'il réussissait à agir avec courage en apparence, alors peut-être que cette partie qui l'avait fait fuir deviendrait moindre et qu'il serait pardonnable. Peut-être…

En attendant, il marchait avec Hermione, se soutenant l'un-l'autre, enjambant de temps à autres un rare cadavre, les corps étant déblayés, peu à peu.

A ce moment-là, la neige se mit à tomber du ciel, doucement, rappelant au monde que la fureur de la guerre, que les cris, le sang et la vie versés sur la plaine s'étaient déroulés tels une scène figée en plein hiver.

Draco se rendit enfin compte qu'il mourait de froid. Chacun se rendit compte de cela.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du cratère d'où on avait extrait le Survivant, des feux magiques commençaient à flamber, de-ci de-là, tout autour de la foule. Un petit dôme de magie avait était érigé, ainsi qu'un paravent de bois entrelacé. Des hommes étaient en train de consolider le tout quand Draco se fraya enfin un chemin au milieu d'eux.

Alors, il contempla Harry, d'un œil réticent et effrayé.

Mais Harry était redevenu lui-même, car Voldemort était parti, et le blond fut rassuré d'être venu, même en ne sachant pas ce détail.

Il lâcha la main d'Hermione et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Dumbledore.

Il lui dit :

« Il faudrait le transporter au centre de Stonehenge. Je peux demander au cercle de pierre de lui apporter sa magie. »

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui, les traits, déjà ravinés, encore un peu plus creux. Il hocha simplement la tête.

Des ordres furent donnés et des hommes partirent en tête préparer le terrain tandis que d'autres soulevaient Harry de terre avec mille précautions.

Le rituel fut forcé d'être stoppé, le temps du déplacement. Harry qui s'était comme « apaisé » dans sa douloureuse apathie se remit à gémir et à se tordre mollement, bien trop brisé et épuisé pour donner beaucoup de fil à retordre à ses porteurs.

Ils traversèrent un camp de fortune puis grimpèrent la colline où trônait le cercle de pierres inaltérables, même dans une telle guerre.

La neige et le sang avaient été déblayés. La terre avait été aplanie et séchée. Des meubles de fortunes avaient été créés pour accueillir Harry, de tout son long, et la trinité autour de lui. Dumbledore ressaisit son visage, posa des mains caressantes et apaisantes de parts et d'autres de sa tête, sur ses tempes. Ron lui prit la main gauche et Draco se saisit de sa main droite, aussi doux que possible, tentant de faire passer tous ses regrets dans son geste. Tous trois s'assirent et récitèrent les formules, les incantations vieilles comme le monde, avec des voix cassées, trop faibles. Mais une foule d'hommes et quelques femmes tournaient derrière eux, donnant leurs forces salvatrices en posant leurs mains sur leurs épaules, avant de repartir œuvrer dans le camp, ou au champ crématoire rapidement établi.

**oOo**

Theodore Nott errait dans la plaine depuis un très, très long moment. Depuis que la bataille était terminée, en fait.

Il avait sillonné entre les squelettes et les Inferi démantibulés. Il avait regardé les hommes valides les recueillir avec des gants pour les jeter dans des brasiers immenses. Les blessés étaient emmenés sur des brancards. Les Mangemorts trop blessés étaient achevés sans scrupules, brièvement torturés parfois. Ceux qui étaient presque conscients se faisaient moins rudoyer avant d'être emmenés pour se faire soigner, presque comme des alliés.

Le temps passait mais il ne le trouvait pas. Il ne le trouvait nulle part !

Il se dirigea vers une longue file sous une tente érigée. Il avait cherché et cherché, dans cette tente de fortune où étaient entassés tous les blessés graves. Il y avait vu des personnes qu'il connaissait dans des cas les plus morbides.

Il s'était arrêté un instant en passant à côté d'un Serdaigle d'un an son aîné qu'il connaissait bien. C'était le petit ami de Milicent Bulstrode et il pleurait pathétiquement, assis à même le sol. Devant lui, sur une couverture, se trouvait une forme vaguement humaine et sanguinolente.

Theo comprit que c'était elle. Sa camarade si grande et costaude, si sombre de caractère et qui aimait tant son épée enchanté.

Il s'approcha de Marc Deliens et s'adressa à lui, sans la douceur et le calme qui le caractérisait habituellement – il était juste froid, vide :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Le jeune homme redressa son visage vers lui. Revenu de sa surprise, il parla enfin :

« Elle a subit une attaque groupée. Ils sont passés pour la soigner, mais ils ne m'ont rien dit. Pas encore. Je crois qu'elle va perdre un bras. Des Médicomages ont transplané de Sainte Mangouste, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent pour venir. »

Theo contempla sa camarde de Serpentard, scrupuleusement.

« Son bras est fichu. Son œil droit aussi. Mais elle vivra. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, refoulant ses larmes.

« Mais c'est son bras droit… Et… avec un seul œil, les distances sont… Elle ne pourra plus… »

Le jeune homme redoubla de larmes et Theo haussa les épaules, passant son chemin, continuant ses recherches, abandonnant la file des blessés, se dirigeant finalement vers celle des cadavres.

Même en cet instant, aucune larme ne coulait de ses joues. Il regardait les morts, un à un. Et même quand il le reconnu, aucun pleur ne s'échappa de sa gorge.

C'était plus de la haine sans borne qui envahissait son cœur, une rage noire et solide, qui ne voulait pas sortir hors de lui, qui s'ancrait à lui, tenace.

Blaise Zabini n'était plus. Cet idiot, incapable, s'était fait tuer. Il était à peine écorché, en apparence. Il avait du tomber dès le début, très rapidement…

Il avait voulu jouer au héros et il en était mort. Et Theo le détestait, ce joli cœur qui avait vécu des semaines à ses crochets, dépendant de la moindre de ses fausses attentions amoureuses.

Il était mort…

Cadavre…

N'existait plus.

Quelqu'un vint tapoter l'épaule de Theo, le faisant sursauter. Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard, si méchamment que l'homme fut un instant décontenancé.

« Quoi !!! » aboya-t-il, se surprenant lui-même par son ton.

« Tu peux l'identifier ? » bredouilla le guerrier dans un anglais approximatif en désignant le jeune homme brun.

Theodore acquiesça sombrement.

« Reste ici, je vais chercher un… registre. Tu devras noter son nom et donner le tiens, signer, ce genre de chose. Il pourra alors être mis en terre. Il faudrait faire ça vite, sinon… »

L'homme ne poursuivit pas, faisant un signe significatif, l'air de dire : « Ça va schlinguer à mort ! », puis il s'en alla.

_De toute façon…_ pensa Theo. _Ça pue déjà le charnier et la chair cramée, à cause des Inferi et des brasiers. Ils pouvaient bien attendre un peu… Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à être si pressés d'effacer toutes les traces dérangeantes ? La neige faisait déjà du bon travail…_

L'étranger revint avec son fameux registre et Theo inscrivit le nom de son « petit ami ». Il signa de son sceau magique, preuve irréfutable.

Le jeune homme le laissa seul avec les corps et, après quelques minutes d'hébétude passées, Theo se surprit à déglutir et à renifler par intermittences. Il se laissa glisser au sol et commença à recoiffer les longs cheveux noirs de Blaise, à essuyer les quelques filets de sang qui entachaient son visage dur, froid et mort, mais encore beau.

Une larme perla sur sa joue et il rit en l'essuyant.

_Le voilà qu'il pleurait. Tout cela était décidément trop stupide. Il était juste mort. Tout le monde mourait un jour où l'autre…_

L'instant d'après, il fondit complètement en larmes, ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, et cela le mit tellement en rage, fureur coulante dans sa gorge, qu'il attrapa férocement le corps de Blaise contre lui et qu'il transplana très loin, là où personne ne le verrai être si étrangement et sincèrement désespéré.

Lui qui n'avait jamais versé de larme, à part pour amadouer autrui…

Lui qui s'était toujours juré d'être maître de son destin…

Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais de sa vie être ébranlé au point de perdre tout contrôle.

Qu'était-il en train de faire, au juste ?

**oOo**

Aussi épuisé qu'il soit, Draco sentit à travers son chant cassé la magie de Stonehenge affluer dans ses mains, se transmettant doucement en Harry. Ce n'était pas une grande effusion, comme un peu avant la bataille, car il n'était pas la clé… mais cela fonctionnait tout de même, lentement, en douceur... preuve que la vraie clé, son père, devait être très, très mal en point…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, une fois de plus. Mais il était devant Dumbledore cette fois, et devant Ron qui n'avait cillé qu'une seconde avant de se précipiter à l'aide de son ami.

Il ne devait plus pleurer, plus maintenant. Il devait agir au mieux, rattraper ses actes, être pardonnable.

Il donna son maximum, longtemps. Quelque chose en lui l'y aidait.

Peut être était-ce l'apparence humaine d'Harry qui semblait s'apaiser de plus en plus. Peut être que c'était le fait qu'il était capable d'agir au mieux, malgré tout, ou parce qu'il avait changé si radicalement en si peu de temps et qu'il n'était plus le même.

Il levait les yeux vers Ron et ils échangèrent un regard cerné de violet. Lui aussi avait les joues striées de sillons de poussières coagulées. Et pour la première fois, ils se regardèrent comme s'ils étaient complices. Non, ils étaient au-delà de la complicité… C'était comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, que les petites barrières insignifiantes étaient tombées. Et Draco ressentait cette empathie nouvelle avec tous les êtres qui tendaient leurs mains vers Harry. Il se sentait humble, il se sentait complet, dans cette multitude qui avait un but unique, et si vrai.

À un moment, Ron tomba évanoui et Draco sentit un regain de fierté lui enserrer le cœur. Il était venu après lui, mais il tiendrait plus longtemps. Il serait pardonnable. Il devait se montrer digne d'Harry.

Ses prières reprirent de plus belle, dans son cœur, dans sa tête, toujours plus cassées à l'oreille, mais toujours plus chaudes et réconfortantes dans la main d'Harry.

Il ne tint pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu. Peu de temps après que Ron fut évacué vers le camp de fortune, lui aussi tomba à la renverse et fut emmené à son tour, laissant le relais à des inconnus tout aussi capables – même s'ils ne pouvaient donner en plus la faible énergie de la Porte du Nord que récoltait Draco dans ses suppliques.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Et voilà, un chapitre de plus qui s'achève. Encore une fois, j'ai écris et décris tant de choses qui auraient pu tenir en quelques lignes seulement... Je me suis super enflammée et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je m'étonne moi-même de tant allonger la moindre scène, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop saoulé… Surtout que je sais pertinemment que cette fin est bizarre, pas comme la plupart l'imaginait… Harry devient monstrueux, Draco pleure à s'en faire vomir, tant il est lâche. Je ne fais pas de concession, au contraire. N'espérez pas qu'après cela les personnages vivent bêtement dans l'amour et la paix. Je n'ai pas voulu faire simple. Et cela me plaît ainsi. C'est peut être difficile pour vous de voir ces personnages aimés être tant écorchés par ma plume mais j'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir et tant mieux si cela plaît à quelques personnes. Mais sachez que vous êtes de plus en plus rares. Cette histoire est peut-être trop spéciale pour certains. Mais je m'en moque. Merci aux Survivants d'être tout de même là, et d'aimer. Je n'en veux pas d'autres que vous ! Et j'espère vous entraîner encore un peu vers ce dénouement que j'ai imaginé il y a tant de temps.

**Levia**


	31. L’avènement de la Prophétie

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur : **Ma Sinou d'amour que j'aimeuh d'un amour intensément foisonnant et inexploré ! Oh oh oh, trop lol, mdr...

**NDA :** Dans mon chapitre précédent, je disais que vous étiez de moins en moins à lire cette fic et certains ont réagi à cela, c'est pourquoi je voulais vous préciser que ce n'est pas au nombre de reviews que je disais tout ça mais au nombre de stats. Heureusement pour moi, vous me laissez encore des reviews, je ne me plaignais pas du tout de cela, bien au contraire ! Car justement, ceux qui restent sont vraiment intéressés par mon histoire et souvent, j'ai droit à de longues reviews. Cela me motive beaucoup, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ! Parfois, certaines review me donnent des idées ou me montrent les points que je n'ai pas assez expliqués et je prends en compte tout cela dans les chapitres suivants. Ainsi, les Serpentards qui se la pétaient grave au début de cette fic se retrouvent bien misérables à présent, surtout Draco (mais c'est bien fait pour sa salle petite gueule de fouine, hohoho !) – ceci n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres…

Je dois avouer honteusement que, même si j'aime mes histoires, je ne les écrirai pas si je n'avais plus de reviews… Donc j'en profite pour remercier les reviewers du monde entier, car vous ne pouvez imaginer comme vous faites plaisir aux petits auteurs dans mon genre, combien vous les poussez et c'est entièrement grâce à vous si je m'améliore ainsi en écriture !

Merci merci, merci à vous et continuez surtout, lol

Bonne lecture à vous !!!

**Résumé** Le bien et le mal se sont affrontés dans la plaine de Stonehenge. Voldemort, sous la forme d'un enfant, a réussi à échapper à Harry, sous la forme d'un démon. Avant cela, il a utilisé toutes ses forces, sa rage et le pouvoir de ses derniers Mangemorts pour le maudire. Les hommes déblayent les corps et tentent de sauver Harry, Draco doit combattre sa lâcheté et Théo, fou de rage, a transplané avec le cadavre de Blaise, on ne sait où. Mais quel suspense intense, je suis en nage !!!

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 30**

**L'avènement de la Prophétie**

_**« L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… »**_

Draco s'éveilla sur un lit de fortune. Il constata qu'il avait été sommairement nettoyé et qu'on l'avait laissé dormir à foison, sous d'épaisses couvertures râpeuses mais très chaudes. Il portait toujours sa tenue de combat mais la manche de son bras gauche, celui qui avait été blessé, manquait etson membre était, à présent, entouré de bandages sommaires. Madame Pomfresh aurait fait mieux, avec du temps, mais il ne pouvait en espérer plus, compte tenu de la situation.

Au-dessus de lui, la toile d'un camp s'étendait. Et tout autour de lui régnait une agitation létale. Des lits pareils au sien, absolument partout. Des gens reposaient dessus, des blessés, peut-être des morts aussi. D'autres gens s'occupaient d'eux.

Il rejeta les couvertures, chercha sa baguette et la trouva facilement.

Il se jeta un sort de réchauffement car l'air était glacial et puis il sortit hors de l'immense tente aménagée magiquement telle un hôpital.

Il chercha immédiatement Stonehenge du regard et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le cercle de pierre au centre duquel se dressait une autre tente, plus fantaisiste, plus ésotérique, bien plus petite.

Harry était toujours là.

Toujours grelottant de douleur, toujours couvé du regard par trois personnes – Dumbledore n'était plus là, lui aussi avait dû partir pour reprendre des forces. Mais celui près de la tête d'Harry semblait être un autre érudit du même genre, Draco avait confiance. De toute façon, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres choix.

Il avisa un jeune garçon épuisé, à la droite d'Harry, et lui fit signe d'aller se reposer, qu' il allait prendre le relais. Le jeune homme reconnut le Malfoy en lui, il comprit que la puissance que dégagerait Draco serait autrement plus puissante que la sienne, puisqu'il puiserait dans la terre elle-même pour sauver l'Elu, ainsi il lui céda la place et Draco attrapa la main d'Harry avec bonheur.

A présent, il était plus serein. Cela prendrait du temps, mais il était certain qu'ils réussiraient à le ramener. Déjà son visage était un peu plus apaisé, il avait presque l'air de dormir – même s'il donnait l'impression de délirer de fièvre dans son sommeil…

**oOo**

Loin, au cœur d'une forêt enneigé, Blaise Zabini se réveilla seul, transi de froid et extrêmement courbaturé. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il chercha sa baguette, mais ne la trouva nulle part. Désarmé et misérable, il commença à marcher en s'orientant du mieux qu'il put par rapport au soleil qui se levait, mangeant de la neige quand il avait soif, remangeant de la neige quand il avait faim, ruminant sans cesse les derniers évènements dont il se souvenait : une bataille, un éclair vert…

Il avait cru mourir. Cette idée, cette prise de conscience qu'ilavait reçu un Avada Kedavra avait été très nette, tout comme l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant. Mais finalement, il avait eu de la chance. Apparemment…

Pour l'heure, il espérait que la forêt n'était pas trop grande, sinon il allait mourir de froid, ou de faim…

Une autre question le taraudait, avaient-ils gagné ?

Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner au Manoir Malfoy et, s'il se souvenait correctement de la topographie du lieu, il y avait bien une forêt au Nord des terres avoisinant Stonehenge. Peut-être qu'il était justement dans celle-ci et qu'en continuant à se diriger par rapport au soleil, il allait retrouver son chemin ?

Il l'espérait...

**oOo**

Les jours passèrent.

Les cadavres des Inferi et des squelettes étaient à présent tous consumés et en cendres, éparpillés sous la nouvelle neige. Ils feraient de l'engrais au printemps, tout comme les corps qui avait été mis en terre ; la demeure des Malfoy était devenue un véritable cimetière aux dimensions si gigantesques qu'aucune pierre tombale digne de ce nom n'avait été érigée dans la précipitation.

On s'occupait, à présent, des blessés sous un véritable camp hautement magique. Les Mangemorts survivants avaient été transférés dans leurs comas à Azkaban où ils seraient soignés.

Seul deux d'entres eux n'avaient pas subi ce traitement, Dumbledore avait veillé à cela bien avant la bataille. Néanmoins, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy, comme tous les autres serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire. Surtout le Maître des Potions qui avait été très proche de Voldemort. Autant dire les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient : il agonisait ! Lucius, quant à lui, avait été quelque peu protégé par le cercle de pierre qui avait amoindri les effetsde la malédiction. Narcissa les veillait tous les deux dans le Manoir où elle avait eu l'autorisation de les emmener, trois jours après la fuite du tyran.

Tous les Sangs purs qui avaient prié le jour de la bataille étaient restés au Manoir pour observer au plus près la guérison des très nombreux blessés. Ils se sentaient honteux d'avoir été en retrait de la bataille, d'avoir été protégés.

Draco lui, passait le plus clair de son temps sur le terrain. Il ne faisait que réciter des formules auprès d'Harry, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il était ensuite traîné par des hommes jusqu'au camp où parfois l'un de ses amis était là pour le ramener chez lui en transplanant. Dès qu'il se réveillait le lendemain, il recommençait.

Des hommes par centaines défilaient toujours dans le dos de la trinité, posant leurs mains sur leurs épaules. C'était sans fin, jour et nuit. Même des civils transplanaient quotidiennement à Stonehenge pour venir donner leur énergie au Survivant. Mais malgré ce déploiement d'énergie colossale, les choses avançaient très lentement et les journaux parlaient de leurs craintes de voir revenir le Lord Noir avant le rétablissement de leur Sauveur. Beaucoup spéculaient sur l'état du jeune homme, car tous, sur le champ de bataille, l'avaient vu devenir un démon à l'approche du Seigneur des ténèbres qui lui-même était devenu un ange nubile. Beaucoup échafaudaient des théories mais, quelles que soient les conclusions, tous éprouvaient le désir de voir Harry sur pied, et tous y mettaient du leur.

Draco, quant à lui, n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre pour se poser des questions. Il ne faisait qu'aider Harry, de tout son cœur. Il ne pensait plus à son but d'être pardonnable. Il était bien au-delà, puisque lui-même s'était pardonné. Il n'y pensait plus... Seul Harry occupait ses pensées.

**oOo**

Blaise déboucha, extrêmement rassuré, dans la grande plaine de Stonehenge. Il venait de marcher pendant presque deux jours entiers et il savait que, s'il n'avait trouvé âme qui vive dans les heures suivantes, il serait probablement mort comme un chien, gelé dans la neige.

Il frissonna et commença lentement, extrêmement prudemment, à venir découvert. Il était si épuisé qu'il se serait très certainement rendu aux Mangemorts, s'il était tombé sur eux, mais il constata qu'il n'y avait que des alliés, partout.

Il attrapa le premier venu et lui demanda, faiblement :

« Je viens de me réveiller… J'étais dans le coma, personne ne m'a expliqué. On a gagné ? »

Même si c'était évident, il voulait savoir… L'autre lui expliqua rapidement, dans les grandes lignes.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, vous feriez mieux de rentrer au camp vous faire examiner. »

Blaise acquiesça docilement mais, tout à coup, un bruit énorme le fit presque hurler de terreur.

Il leva la tête et vit passer un avion de chasse dans le ciel encore encombré de la magie déversée par Stonehenge.

« Mais que ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ! »

« Haaa… Ils sont fatigants, ces moldus. » fit l'autre homme, blasé. « Depuis deux jours, ça n'arrête plus. Il parait que la magie est visible de l'espace alors ils ne cessent de faire fuser leurs avions dans le ciel pour la disperser. Ils ont tout essayé : de l'attraper, de la faire brûler, exploser… Apparemment, y'a que comme ça que ça fonctionne, et ça fait un de ses boucans ! »

« Mais ? » bredouilla le Serpentard qui ne saisissait rien. « Comment ça se fait que… Ils sont au courant pour la magie ? Ils nous voient là, non ? »

« Oh, ça… Y'a pas de problème. C'est une section très spéciale de l'armée de l'air, directement sous le commandement du Premier Ministre. Ils sont un peu… comme qui dirait, dans le secret ! »

L'homme sourit puis parti, laissant Blaise très chancelant.

Il avait si faim et il était tant fatigué qu'il tomba à terre sans plus réussir à se relever. Deux hommes l'empoignèrent et l'emmenèrent se faire soigner dans le vaste camp emménagé.

Après avoir subit les premiers soins, on le laissa enfin se repaître d'eau et de nourriture. Jamais il ne fut si content de manger. C'était peu de chose mais, pourtant, il avait l'impression de découvrir la nourriture pour la première fois de son existence.

Un homme avec un registre se présenta à lui.

« C'est quoi ton nom, bonhomme ? »

« Blaise Zabini… » postillonna-t-il, manquant de s'étouffer.

L'homme tourna les pages de son document plusieurs fois, perplexe.

« Je ne te trouve ni dans les personnes disparues ni dans le registre officiel. » expliqua-t-il en se saisissant d'un troisième feuillet d'aspect officiel. « Tiens, c'est bizarre… Quelqu'un t'a identifié comme mort. Il a dû y avoir une erreur… »

L'homme raya son nom du registre des morts et le nota dans le document principal.

« Qui donc m'aurait identifié comme mort ? » demanda Blaise, perplexe en arrachant voracement la chair d'une cuisse de poulet, engloutissant un gros morceau de pain dans la foulée puis faisant passer le tout en buvant du jus de citrouille à longs traits.

« Un certain Théodore Nott. D'ailleurs, il fait partie du registre des disparus… Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ? »

Blaise haussa les épaules en se précipitant sur les pommes de terre frites.

« Ça m'étonnerait… Enfin, peut-être… Mais je ne le connais pas. »

« Tant pis… » fit l'homme en haussant les épaules. « L'important c'est que tu refasses partie des vivants, hein ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Il allait partir mais Blaise le retint pour lui demander des nouvelles à propos de tous ses amis. Ainsi, il apprit que tous étaient vivants et il en fut extrêmement rassuré.

Aussitôt son repas terminé, il courut presque jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy où on le laissa entrer sans peine. Dans la partie du château où Draco avait l'habitude de les inviter, il trouva dans un petit salon le trio inséparable : Greg, Vincent et Pansy.

Il se précipita vers eux, fou de joie, près à se rouler aussitôt en boule sur le tapis devant la cheminée pour enfin s'endormir comme un bienheureux tellement il était rassuré de les voir en forme.

Mais quelque chose dans leur attitude le crispa.

« Ben, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que vous n'êtes pas content de me voir ! » les accusa-t-il vertement.

Pansy se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« C'est qu'on te croyait mort… » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est Théo qui a signé sur le registre… »

Blaise soupira, très agacé. La fatigue commençait à le rendre de mauvaise humeur.

« Oui, ben j'ai vu ça ! Il y a eu une erreur. Je ne sais pas qui c'est ce type mais il s'est gouré ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un revenant ? »

Grégory fronça les sourcils et Vincent regarda Pansy, perplexe. Leur échange de regards ne dit rien qui vaille à Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Tu ne sais pas où est Théo ? » demanda Pansy.

« Mais combien de fois je devrai le dire, putain ? Je ne sais pas qui c'est, ce mec ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? On n'a pas d'autre chose à se dire, en de pareilles circonstances ?! Je me suis retrouvé tout seul à deux jours de marche dans une putain de forêt glacial, sans rien à bouffer, et dès que j'arrive en sécurité, on me dit que je suis mort à cause d'un mec qui m'aurait identifié. Et pour le tout encore plus bizarre, systématiquement, on me demande où il est, ce mec. Vous ne pensez pas que vous pourriez être un peu ravi de me retrouver entier, non ? Vous me faites chier, je me casse. Je vais trouver une chambre dans le coin, je vais dormir un peu... »

Il allait partir mais Pansy le retint et le força à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ce ne fut pas très difficile pour elle, elle était en forme et Blaise n'avait même plus de baguette.

« Tu vas te calmer et tu vas m'écouter ! » pesta-t-elle. « On est très content de savoir que tu vas bien, finalement. Si ça peut te rassurer, on a pleuré en te croyant mort ! Là, t'es content ? Il faut aussi que tu saches que Milli a été amputée d'un bras et qu'elle a perdu un œil. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave… » Blaise retint son souffle. « Maintenant, dis-moi une chose… » recommença Pansy, la voix grave. « Avec qui as-tu passé la plupart de ton temps ces deux derniers mois ? »

Grégory et Vincent dardèrent sur lui des regards si durs que Blaise sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il allait répondre : Ben je les ai passés avec vous, crétins ! Mais il sut, à leurs expressions, que ce n'était pas ça…

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps, à Poudlard. Il se voyait avec ses amis, aller en cours, manger, dormir… mais son sentiment de malaise se précisa lorsque, mis bout à bout, ses souvenirs lui apparurent comme disparates.

Des larmes de fatigue, ou d'autre chose, lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui le mettait réellement dans cet état.

« De quoi tu te souviens ? » demanda Pansy.

« Des trucs normaux… » expliqua-t-il, faiblement. « J'étais avec vous, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Il y a des vides. Pleins de vides. Il y a même un lit vide dans notre dortoir. » Il regarda Grégory et Vincent. « Nous étions… quatre ? »

Vincent secoua la tête.

« C'est Théodore Nott, le cinquième, c'est ça… » fit-il, las. « Je n'y comprends rien… Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de lui ? Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé si loin dans cette forêt, complètement seul… Pourquoi il aurait monté cette mise en scène en me faisant passer pour mort ? Il m'aurait jeté un sort d'oubliette, et… »

« Tais-toi… » grogna Grégory, ulcéré. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dises du mal de lui, alors que… »

Vincent soupira.

« Tu étais fou amoureux de Théo Tu étais tellement amoureux de lui que tu as même fini à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine pour être devenu accroc à l'Abraza la Luze. Après ça, tu as même voulu que Draco l'efface de ta mémoire. Et puis, Théo n'a pas voulu que tu l'oublies alors il a bien voulu se rapprocher de toi, et vous avez commencé à sortir, à peu près, ensemble… »

« Attends ! » s'exclama Pansy. « Continue de lui raconter, je vais chercher des photos dans la chambre de Dray ! »

Elle partit et Vincent poursuivit :

« Il était un tombeur de première, avec les filles. Même dans notre maison, elles s'y faisaient prendre. Mais il t'aimait aussi, alors vous avez commencé à devenir véritablement un couple, de plus en plus proche, sérieux. Enfin… On ne sait pas trop jusqu'où vous êtes allés. Parce que… Tu sais… enfin, non, tu ne sais plus… mais Théo a été… heu… » Vincent jeta un regard en coin à Grégory qui détourna le regard.

Blaise secoua la tête, sidéré.

« Vous êtes en train de dire que je serais sorti avec un mec ? »

Il était tellement perplexe qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Vincent et Grégory étaient si gênés. Finalement, ils ne lui dirent pas ce que le père de Théo avait fait…

Pansy revint avec les photos et elle lui montra, parmi leur petite bande qui prenait une pose serpentaresque dans la salle commune, un jeune garçon avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux rougeoyant dans un visage androgyne empreint d'un charme mystérieux.

Rien ne remua en lui, mais il dut bien admettre que son portrait photographique s'énamourait du fameux tombeur de ces dames – un véritable avorton, par ailleurs.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, il devait y avoir un quelconque maléfice derrière tout ça. Enfin, c'est un mec ! » s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. « Il était fort, ce Théo ? »

« Il aurait, probablement, été… » fit Pansy tristement. « Du niveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » s'exclama Blaise. « C'est impossible ! »

Elle soupira.

« Pas s'il a fait revenir un mort à la vie, tout en manipulant sa mémoire… » déclara-t-elle, faiblement.

« Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! » hurla Blaise en se levant précipitamment. « Tu n'étais pas là ! Moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Alors ferme là ! »

Il partit s'isoler, les photos toujours dans la main. Son dernier souvenir de la bataille pulsant en son esprit.

Il se souvint que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la première chose qu'il avait pensé était qu'il avait eu de la chance, qu'il avait cru se prendre un Avada Kedavra…

Qu'en était-il réellement ?

Et pourquoi s'il avait été…. _ressuscité_ par ce type qui ressemblait à une fille plate, lui aurait-on enlevé une partie de sa mémoire ? Et ce Théo, où était-il ?

Pansy, Greg et Vincent avaient l'air triste avant qu'il ne parte… Ils devaient le penser probablement mort.

Mais même en donnant sa vie en échange, c'était totalement impossible de redonner vie à quelqu'un ! Il y avait forcément… une autre explication. Et puis… Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Blaise était maintenant seul dans l'une des vastes chambres du Manoir. Il s'empara d'une lame de rasoir dans la salle de bain et, avec infiniment de délicatesse, il se traça une fine estafilade sur la tranche du pouce. Du sang se mit à couler, douloureusement, parfaitement rouge… tout à fait normal.

Il soupira et se boucha les oreilles pour écouter les bruits à l'intérieur de son corps. Son cœur battait, son sang pulsait, même son ventre digérait…

Il était tout à fait normal !

S'il avait été ramené à la vie, il devrait rester des traces de cela, des traces que seul un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant pourrait laisser. Et il n'y avait rien d'anormal, rien.

Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'Avada Kedavra, il visualisait aussi parfaitement tous ces trous dans sa mémoire et les yeux alanguis que son double, sur la photo, posaient sur un garçon qu'il ne lui semblait pas connaître.

Il se déshabilla, précipitamment, cherchant un signe sur lui, un signe de plus qui confirmerait ses craintes…

Et il le trouva…

Dans son dos se déployaient quatre ailes d'un violet profond, deux très grandes qui partaient de ses omoplates jusqu'au haut de ses fesses etdeux autres plus petites se déployaient au dessus d'elles, finissant leur course effiléesur ses côtes. Sur les plus grandes se trouvaient, en vis-à-vis, un double motif symétrique qui représentait une tête de mort d'une couleur bleu électrique si vive que la marque ne pouvait être indéniablement que d'ordre magique.

_Il aurait, probablement, été du niveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres_… avait dit Pansy.

Blaise se rhabilla vivement, cachant cette marque immense sur son dos. Il se précipita dans le grand lit vide et froid, effrayé parce qu'il ne comprenait pas mais à qui il semblait, pourtant, appartenir.

Que devait-il faire ? Il était mort de peur…

**oOo**

L'aube perçait la brume épaisse sur la lande hivernale.

Deux semaines, presque jour pour jour, après la fin de la Bataille finale, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux, sortant de sa transe infernale.

Il se redressa, courbaturé mais maître de lui-même. Il arracha ses mains à celles de ses sauveurs et les regarda, interloqué, les sourcils froncés, portant les mains à son crâne, victime des vestiges d'un tambour de douleur.

L'information mit quelques secondes pour gagner les esprits engourdis par une énième nuit de veille. Puis soudain, des cris de joie délirante retentirent si fort par delà la plaine que Draco se réveilla en sursaut dans la tente devenue hôpital. Il se précipita, comme tout le monde, vers Stonehenge et joua des coudes en hurlant dans la cacophonie pour qu'on le laisse passer et rejoindre le centre.

Il avait tellement, tellement envie de serrer Harry dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le voir et de le toucher enfin rétabli. Il le voulait tellement qu'il était certain qu'il allait le faire devant tous ces gens, ces inconnus… L'embrasser comme jamais !

Mais lorsqu'il croisa les yeux d'Harry, sa joie retomba aussitôt. La sienne, comme celle de tous les autres qui avaient contribué à le sauver.

Harry les regardait, furieux, visiblement envahi de plus en plus par une fureur aussi inextinguible que puissante avait été sa douleur.

« Où est-il ? » cracha-t-il dans le silence craintif. « OU EST-IL, BORDEL !!! » hurla-t-il, puisqu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Les échos de son cri résonnèrent longtemps dans toute la plaine.

Il bondit sur ses jambes, aussi leste qu'un félin.

Draco se rapprocha et l'agrippa par le bras pour le ramener vers le sol. Mais Harry arracha son bras à sa poigne et il rugit d'une telle rage que le toit de la tente occulte qui l'avait protégé des intempéries s'étiola et disparut.

« PERSONNE NE L'A CHERCHE !!! PERSONNE NE SAIT DONC OU IL EST !!! »

Une immense fureur déformait les traits de son visage, mais la rage n'était pas la seule responsable… La douleur des jours précédents était toujours présente en lui, aussi dévastatrice.

En comprenant cela, Draco craint qu'ils n'aient échoué à défaire la malédiction, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait exact...

« Calme-toi, Harry. » commença Ron – toujours aussi prompt à agir comme il le fallait. « Nous voulions d'abord te sauver. Bien sûr que nous allons le traquer jusque dans le moindre recoin de la terre et lui faire la peau. Ne t'énerve pas tant. »

Mais, incroyablement, des larmes montèrent aux yeux du Survivant et il secoua la tête comme un damné.

« Non, non, NON !!! » gémit-il en tentant de restreindre, malgré tout, sa colère. « Je ne peux pas, tu ne comprends pas ! La prophétie ! LA PROPHETIE !!! » Il regarda droit dans les yeux tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui. Il leur montrait sa douleur immense, la vérité intolérable dans son regard.

« La prophétie ? » demanda craintivement Draco.

Harry reporta ses yeux sur lui, ses yeux qui n'étaient même pas ceux de l'Elu, si brillants, même pas ceux de celui qu'il avait toujours connu – il n'y avait plus assez de place pour l'amour, ni même une quelconque reconnaissance, dans tout ce flot de détresse coléreuse.

« Je l'ai affronté, réellement. Mais ni lui, ni moi ne sommes sortis vainqueur de cette confrontation. » expliqua-t-il de cette voix cassée, aiguë et hystérique. « Et maintenant… Chaque bouffée d'air m'est intolérable, puisqu'il n'est pas mort. » Il posa sa main comme une griffe sur son cœur et ses ongles étaient de nouveaux droits, sa peau de nouveau blanche, sans entailles, ni boue, ni sang. Il récita, si douloureusement : « _L'un ne peut vivre, tant que l'autre survit_. C'est pour ça que je dois le tuer ! Maintenant ! Sinon, je deviendrai fou ! Et je me tuerai pour abréger cette… intolérable _suffocation_ ! Et vous resterez seuls avec lui ! Et plus personne ne pourra l'arrêter, pas un seul d'entre vous ! » Il resserra sa main sur son vêtement, tirant dessus. Visiblement, il réfléchissait, fronçant les sourcils, les lèvres tremblantes, la respiration saccadée. « Où est la fille ? » reprit-il.

« La fille ? » demanda Ron.

« La fille qui peut se transformer en rapace, Parkinson ! C'est compréhensible ou merde ! TROUVEZ-MOI CETTE FILLE !!! »

Son ordre résonna dans toute la plaine et, quelques minutes plus tard, Draco vit son amie, éberluée, se faire presque traîner par une foule de fidèles.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous avez tous perdu la raison ! » hurlait-elle en se débattant en vain. « Lâchez-moi, sales cons ! Je peux marcher toute seule !!! »

Elle vit Draco inquiet pour elle, puis Harry, éveillé, dressé tel une icône échevelée sur l'autel qui l'avait porté durant des jours. Instinctivement, elle se précipita vers le blond, comme pour se raccrocher à lui, comme si lui seul aurait pu la protéger du Survivant. Mais Harry fut plus rapide et la cueillit au vol, l'obligeant à grimper à ses côtés comme s'il s'agissait non pas d'une humaine mais d'une feuille morte qu'il faisait virevolter entre ses mains.

Il créa, pareillement, une lettre écrite avec du sang, son sang. _MEURT _était écrit dessus. Il la cacheta de cire de rouge et écrivit le nom complet de Voldemort sur le revers, un nom en lettres de feu qui fit frémir chacun d'eux.

« Transforme-toi ! » ordonna-t-il à Pansy qui le regardait faire, effrayée. Comme elle n'agissait pas assez vite, Harry lui tordit le poignet et un faucon se retrouva maintenu par une serre dans son poing. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe et le petit faucon glapit en la serrant dans son autre serre, battant furieusement des ailes pour se maintenir.

« ET MAINTENANT !!! » hurla Harry, tout à coup, sur un ton de dictateur ulcéré. « Allez me chercher cette monture de cauchemar qui dort dans la grange ! Scellez-là, vite ! Je la veux ici, DANS LA MINUTE !!! »

Draco frappa la jambe d'Harry de son poing, furieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Lâche-là tout de suite ! »

Le Survivant rejeta le petit rapace à ses pieds et Pansy reprit forme humaine, complètement terrorisée, la lettre dans sa main tremblante.

« Et bien ! Est-ce que tu sais où il se terre ? » glapit le brun.

Muette de stupeur, elle acquiesça en montrant une direction.

« Tu vas immédiatement m'y emmener ! » reprit-il, implacable.

Pansy regarda l'assemblée, effarée, mais personne ne semblait décidé à faire entendre raison à Harry et à lui venir en aide. Tous sauf Draco, et Ron.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas comme ça ! » cria Draco.

« Il a raison ! » ajouta le rouquin. « Nous devons nous préparer et ne surtout pas nous précipiter ! Tu ne dois pas y aller seul, ce serait du suicide ! Est-ce que tu sais l'état dans lequel on t'a trouvé ? »

Harry les fusilla d'un regard si froid que cela déstabilisa Ron et Draco au-delà du possible. C'était exactement comme s'ils étaient des insectes pour lui, qu'il se fichait totalement de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui dire et que, s'ils avaient insisté trop lourdement, il les aurait balayés d'un revers de la main.

Le Varax arriva enfin, parfaitement harnaché, beau, piaffant et terrifiant.

« Tu ne peux pas le monter ! » se reprit Draco, soudainement. « Il n'est pas à toi et je refuse que tu le montes ! Tu le tuerais dans l'état où tu es ! Et puis tu ne sais même pas monter à cheval ! »

Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait pour Ajrarn, mais il voulait surtout trouver un moyen de protéger Pansy de la fureur d'Harry – et il voulait aussi être avec lui et tenter de quelque peu le raisonner…

Le Survivant sembla réfléchir quelques instants, une main sur une tempe douloureuse. Il semblait visiblement souffrir le martyre. Il gémit et focalisa à nouveau ses yeux glacés sur Draco.

« Alors tu le dirigeras ! » ordonna-t-il froidement. « Tu suivras les directives de cette fille et tu me conduiras à lui. Moi, en attendant… Je me reposerai… » Il se tourna vers Ron, avec un vestige d'amitié si perverti par une douleur extrême qu'elle en était méconnaissable, dans le fond de ses yeux : « Cela te convient-il, mon ami ? Une équipée de trois, plus une monture fabuleuse ! Nous avons déjà fait cela par le passé, hein ! Là, ce n'est ni toi, ni Hermione, c'est sûr. Mais tu me pardonneras. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rétablir la donne. »

Harry bondit sur le dos du fringuant Varax en tenant une Pansy folle de terreur sous son bras telle une poupée. Le cheval dantesque se cabra et rua tant et plus, sans pour autant désarçonner son cavalier. Pansy hurla et se transforma en faucon, battant des ailes, une serre prisonnière dans le poing d'Harry qu'elle labourait de ses serres, l'autre écrasant la lettre de sang et de feu destiné à Voldemort. Harry attrapa Draco tout aussi facilement que s'il avait été une brindille et le flanqua devant lui.

Le jeune Malfoy retrouva son équilibre et une bien meilleure posture équestre. Il se saisit des rennes et calma Ajran qui cessa de se débattre. Il s'empara de Pansy oiseau et la cala sur son ventre, tout en douceur. Elle redevint une jeune fille.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Draco tandis qu'Harry prenait ses aises, derrière lui.

Pansy lui montra une direction en tremblant.

« Je ne veux pas y aller… » gémit-t-elle en pleurant. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »

« On n'a pas le choix… » maugréa Draco en regardant ailleurs. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

« Bougez-vous… » gronda le Survivant. « Avant que je ne m'énerve ! »

Il talonna l'étrange et magnifique étalon noir et la monture démarra, au quart de tour, dans un galop fulgurant. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'était déjà plus en vue.

Les centaines d'hommes croisaient leurs regards hébétés, ne sachant si l'évènement venant de se dérouler sous leurs yeux était héroïque ou bien particulièrement stupide.

Ils avaient fourni tant d'efforts. Harry les récompensait-il en courant si vite accomplir sa mission ?

Ron, accablé, pleurait, se sentant totalement impuissant. Dumbledore vint poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Il ne dit rien, pourtant le jeune homme fut quelque peu rassuré. Car si le vieil homme lui-même n'avait rien dit, c'est que ça devait être la meilleure solution envisageable et qu'il n'y avait plus d'autre choix que d'attendre…

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Re-salut !Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de cette fin de chapitre… J'avais essayé de poursuivre la scène jusqu'à trouver une fin plus sympathique pour vous (j'ai l'impression que vous n'allez rien comprendre et finir blasés, là) mais j'ai tant et tant écrit que ça aurait été stupide de poster deux chapitres en un… L'avantage, c'est que le suivant est quasiment fini et donc je posterai très rapidement la suite !

Pour le moment, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. Pour Blaise et Théo, pour le réveil d'Harry et la prophétie enclenchée, et Ajrarn et le duo Pansy Draco en pions sacrifiables ! (la suite sera vraiment sympa, je me languie que vous la lisiez !)

En tout cas, si vous avez des questions, ou des doutes, ou autre comme des réclamations, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler dans une petite review ! Je fais très souvent des petites modifications selon vos commentaires, héhé !

A plus !

**Levia **(qui a un peu peur de décevoir ses lecteurs, là…)

**PS : **Je me demande vraiment qui sera mon millième reviewer ! Qui sait, je pourrais faire un cadeau, pour une fois…


	32. Jusqu’au dernier souffle

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur : **Junno-Chan, merci énormément pour ta bêtalecture, surtout que c'est un chapitre épique, et tu as un mignon p'tit ch'val rose trop chou ! (no rapport… TT)

**Remerciement à vous, chers amis lecteurs-reviewers, pour m'avoir donné plus de 1000 reviews ! Sincèrement, je vous adore !!!**

**Résumé :** Theo a disparu et Blaise est vivant. Un grand tatouage se découpe dans son dos, représentant les ailes violette d'un papillon sphinx. Tous se sont réunis autour d'Harry pour lui donner énormément d'énergie et ainsi briser la malédiction de Voldemort. Mais une fois cela accompli, Harry se réveille bien différent… La prophétie est apparemment enclenchée et le Survivant n'a qu'une envie, retrouver Voldemort pour le tuer. Il l'exige, sa vie est en jeu…

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 31**

**Jusqu'au dernier souffle…**

**« Cavalant dans le sang et mordu de poussière,**

**Entre les armes noires et le cri des galops,**

**Entendez, chaque jour, cette étrange prière,**

**Le sanglot de pitié dans la voix des chevaux. »**

Dans la plaine enneigée, le demi-Varax galopait comme jamais il n'y avait été poussé. Sa vitesse était incroyable, même pour un animal hybride fait de magie noire. Quiconque le voyait ne pouvait saisir ce qu'était cette forme sombre qui déboulait et disparaissait si bruyamment dans une cavalcade effrénée.

Sur le long dos équin se trouvait deux garçons.

L'un parfaitement en harmonie avec sa monture, installé comme un prince sur la selle richement parée. Il tenait dans une main, contre son ventre, une jeune fille transformée en faucon. De son autre poigne, il serrait les rênes, mais il ne s'en servait que très peu – l'étalon était uni à son cavalier par un lien magique et spirituel, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'harnachement pour se comprendre.

De temps à autre, le deuxième garçon, assis miraculeusement sur la croupe de l'animal, les enjoignait d'aller dans la bonne direction et si le cavalier et le faucon ne réagissaient pas suffisamment vite à son goût, il lui arrivait de donner des coups dans le dos du blond, ou d'attraper violement le rapace pour le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme et parle.

Pour éviter ses sautes d'humeurs, ils lui obéissaient donc…

La jeune fille faucon reprit son apparence normale, s'accrochant comme elle pouvait à Draco ou à l'encolure qui battait un rythme effréné. Elle hurlait de peur mais Harry la faisait toujours taire. Alors, elle montrait la bonne direction.

« C'est par là bas, par là bas ! Un peu plus à droite ! » montrait-elle en tremblant, luttant contre le vent, la lettre destinée à Voldemort toujours serrée dans sa main.

A un moment, elle fit exprès de la laisser s'envoler mais Harry la rattrapa d'un geste fulgurant.

« Si tu recommences ! Je te la fais avaler ! » hurla-t-il.

Pansy reprit la lettre et se retransforma bien vite en faucon, retournant se blottir, terrorisée, contre le ventre de Draco qui serrait les dents de rage.

Une pensée horrible se précisait en lui alors qu'ils fusaient à cette allure déchaînée depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

« Et s'il n'était plus en Angleterre ? » cria-t-il pour qu'Harry l'entende.

« Et après ! »

« Et après ? Ajrarn ne pourra pas galoper jusqu'au continent ! »

« Il faudra bien qu'il y parvienne ! »

« Comment ça ! Tu ne sais pas de… »

« La ferme, Malfoy ! C'est ça ou je meurs sur le champ ! Tu crois que je vais pouvoir supporter cette douleur combien de temps ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'endure, en ce moment même ! Tu veux tester, peut-être ? »

Harry posa les mains sur les omoplates de Draco qui se débattit.

« Arrête ! Ne me touche pas ! »

Soudain, il ne put même plus hurler car une terrible souffrance venait d'étreindre son corps tout entier, le pliant en deux sur la selle. Harry cessa de lui transmettre le mal que provoquait en lui la prophétie réveillée. Il le rattrapa et l'empêcha de tomber de cheval, juste à temps.

« Ces quelques secondes, ce que tu as ressentis… Dis toi bien que, pour moi, c'est toujours comme ça, en pire ! Et ça ne va pas s'arrêter ! Mon seul espoir, c'est de le tuer ! Et ton canasson est le moyen le plus rapide pour abréger la distance entre Voldemort et moi, et encore c'est trop lent ! Si je pouvais transplaner immédiatement, je le ferai ! Seulement, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, on ne peut transplaner que là où l'on est déjà allé, que là où l'on connait parfaitement le décor et les coordonnées ! Et seule ta petite copine le sait et elle est aussi incapable de transplaner que d'avoir une pensée cohérente ! Est-ce qu'on est dans la bonne direction ? » glapit-il une fois de plus.

Pansy se déplaça vers Draco et redevint humaine, installée sur ses genoux de façon bien peu stable. Elle montra l'horizon, la main légèrement tendue vers la droite.

« C'est vers là bas ! » cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

Soudain, ce que Draco craignait se présenta devant eux. Au loin, se profilait une falaise en à-pic sur la mer, et ils se rapprochaient d'elle à toute allure !

« Il faut stopper ! » hurla Draco. « On n' a vraiment pas le choix ! »

Il commença à tirer sur les rênes et à se pencher en arrière pour ralentir le Varax noir.

« SURTOUT PAS ! » vociféra Harry en appliquant ses mains sur la croupe de l'animal. Il lui lança une décharge telle que l'étalon bondit en avant en hennissant de surprise, manquant de désarçonner Draco. Harry recommença et l'animal galopa encore plus vite, si bien que le bord de la falaise se trouva, en quelques foulées seulement, sous eux. Le vide était sous eux. La mer déchainée, vingt mètres plus bas, était sous eux.

Pansy hurla de terreur, elle se transforma en oiseau et battit des ailes, lacérant le bras de Draco pour s'échapper. Elle y parvint une seconde, mais Harry la rattrapa bien vite, se moquant éperdument des coups de serres et de bec qu'elle lui donnait rageusement.

Draco, entre la fascination et la terreur, venait de comprendre qu'Ajrarn ne chutait pas dans le vide, mais galopait sur l'air, descendant lentement vers la mer. L'animal était tout aussi effrayé que lui, il hennissait furieusement et ruait dans le vide, bondissant d'un côté et de l'autre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses sabots rencontraient une pente là où il n'y avait rien.

Enfin, ils touchèrent l'eau et le cheval se remit à galoper à vive allure de façon normale, et infernale.

Harry flanqua à nouveau Pansy dans les bras du Serpentard.

Il s'approcha du blond et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix, j'ai dû lui recasser le bras… »

« T'es dégueulasse ! » hurla Draco. « Pansy, redeviens humaine ! Je vais te soigner ! »

La jeune fille l'écouta, elle pleurait en se tenant le bras gauche.

Draco fouilla dans sa poche, difficilement et sortit sa baguette, il la soigna laborieusement, dans les cahots de la galopade sur la mer déchainée.

« Tu as encore mal ? »

Pansy fit signe que non, mais elle pleurait de plus en plus – c'était nerveux.

« On est dans la bonne direction ? » demanda Harry, machinalement.

La jeune fille acquiesça et redevint oiseau, la tête entre les côtes et l'intérieur du bras de Draco, exactement comme si elle voulait se cacher le visage d'une lumière trop vive.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers Harry, ne comprenant toujours pas comment il faisait pour réussir à rester sur le dos d'Ajrarn dans des positions si décontractées, sans même se tenir – il était dos à lui, le regard vers l'Angleterre qu'ils venaient de quitter de façon bien peu orthodoxe.

« On a galopé ensemble sur un lac, c'était faisable, c'était petit. Mais sur tout un océan, il ne pourra jamais ! » s'énerva-t-il. « On va tous mourir noyés, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Du calme, je l'aide ton cheval… »

_Ainsi, c'était lui qui les avait fait marcher sur l'air…_ comprit Draco.

« Mais peut être que, là où on va, ce n'est pas la porte à côté, tu y as pensé ! Et tu ne pourras pas l'aider s'il meurt d'épuisement ! A moins que tu puisses faire bouger les cadavres ! »

« Je crois que j'en serai capable, qui sait ? Je n'ai jamais essayé ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors, nous mourrons tous noyés… »

« Et tu t'en fiches, c'est ça ! »

« Parfaitement ! » gueula soudainement Harry en se retournant vivement vers l'autre garçon, le fusillant d'un regard noir de rage – pour la première fois, Draco comprit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de lunettes, car il le fixait parfaitement alors qu'il semblait dans un état… _normal_.

« Pourquoi tu me détestes comme ça ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de crier. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour mériter ça ! »

« Tu n'y es vraiment pas, pauvre crétin ! » glapit Harry. « Je t'ai dis que je… Et de toute façon ! » Le Survivant, le plus naturellement du monde, se mit à genoux sur la croupe d'Ajrarn – c'était exactement comme s'il était assis dans un fauteuil et non suspendu au dessus de la mer à presque deux cent kilomètres heure. « Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait en me voyant ! Je suis bien plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Ce soir là, j'étais conscient de tout ! Même maintenant, je peux tout sentir en toi et lire ta culpabilité ! Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est à cause de ça, puisque tu y as pensé ! »

« T'es… dégueulasse… » répéta Draco, machinalement, trop estomaqué par tout ce que lui disait Harry.

« Pauvre chou ! » reprit le Survivant férocement. « Tu vas pleurer ? Non, sérieusement, tu espérais vraiment que j'allais te rassurer bien gentiment ? Et bien, tu te trompais ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes états d'âme, Malfoy, alors je ne compte pas perdre mon temps à te pardonner ! Et maintenant, occupe toi plutôt de me diriger, je dois me reposer… Et accessoirement, aider ton canasson à ne pas s'enfoncer dans la mélasse ! »

Harry se retourna et s'assit en tailleur, le visage fermé comme s'il méditait.

Draco resta silencieux la gorge nouée, luttant contre les larmes – il ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de l'enfoncer un peu plus.

Le temps passa, ils étaient tous trois trempés jusqu'aux os par les embruns et Ajrarn commençait à avoir la respiration sifflante. Son corps et sa bouche écumait de sueur et de salive, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas en vu d'une terre nouvelle.

Draco demandait très souvent à Pansy s'il était dans la bonne direction, espérant ainsi réduire la distance, pour Ajrarn.

« Tu ne mens pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, tristement.

« Non, non… » gémit-elle dans son oreille. « Mais je devrais, tu ne crois pas ? Et si tu créais une autre lettre avec inscrit comme adresse : la terre la plus proche ? Et si on essayait de le faire tomber, il ne nous… »

« Arrêtez de comploter, c'est inutile ! » cracha Harry dans leurs dos, comme s'il était toujours à l'affût, conscient du moindre de leur geste.

Pansy redevint illico un oiseau et se recacha dans les bras de Draco, lui enfonçant, au passage, ses serres dans le bras.

Presque une heure plus tard, Draco fut soulagé à l'extrême de voir poindre une terre à l'horizon. Ce devait être la Hollande, l'Allemagne ou bien le Danemark, il ne savait trop exactement, mais si ses calculs étaient bons, ça devait être vers là…

Ajrarn reprit pied sur le sable, il ralentit quelque peu l'allure mais Harry le relança de plus belle en lui infligeant une décharge dans les flancs.

« Pansy ? » demanda Draco. « Est-ce que tu sais si on est près ? »

« J'en sais rien… » gémit-elle, à nouveau humaine, dans ses bras.

« On est toujours sur la bonne voie ? »

Elle acquiesça, en se tournant vers le paysage.

« C'est vers cette forêt. » expliqua-t-elle en montrant une tache sombre qui grossissait, au fur et à mesure.

Ajrarn fut sous la sombre futée des arbres en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ses foulées étaient incertaines et il trébuchait souvent, sa respiration était si difficile qu'on aurait dit un bruit mécanique.

« Il est trop fatigué ! » glapit Draco. « Il ne contrôle plus aussi bien sa trajectoire, on risque de percuter un arbre et, à cette vitesse, même pas toi n'y survivrais pas ! »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Harry, mauvais. « On vérifiera, si ça arrive… »

Bien qu'il fasse toujours jour, la forêt devint soudainement si dense que l'obscurité s'abattit presque totale. C'était une obscurité étrange, signe indiscutable que de la magie noire agissait dans les parages. Draco eut à peine le temps de se faire cette réflexion qu'un arbre se déracina et s'écroula sur leur passage.

Ajrarn sauta pour l'éviter, mais il était si fatigué qu'il ne put pas réagir assez vite, ou assez lestement. Ses sabots avant se prirent dans les branches et il bascula en avant, fit une culbute impressionnante et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol en dérapant dans la neige, les quatre fers en l'air, avant de retomber, flasque et haletant.

Draco, qui avait été projeté au sol, ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait été éjecté et quelque chose avait amorti sa chute, mais il se sentait sonné. Et c'est quand Harry le repoussa qu'il comprit que le Gryffondor l'avait sauvé.

Le Survivant se releva, le front saignant abondamment – il s'était cogné la tête contre un tronc, ou une pierre, mais il n'en avait cure, il le sentait à peine. Il se releva rapidement et regarda dans les arbres. Quand il eut repéré ce qu'il cherchait, il leva son poing et le referma.

« Viens ici, vite ! »

Attiré par sa magie, Pansy vola jusqu'à son poing. Puis, une fois dans ses bras, il l'obligea à se retransformer.

« Où est-il ? » ordona-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux comme un prédateur.

« De la haut… » bredouilla-t-elle. » J'ai vu une toute petite église. Il est dedans, j'en suis sûre. »

Le regard d'Harry s'enflamma un peu plus.

« Elle est loin ? »

« Non, elle est à peine à trois cent mètre, par là bas. » Elle montra la même direction vers laquelle ils filaient depuis le matin. « Est-ce que je peux la détruire, maintenant ? » osa-t-elle demander en montrant la lettre qu'elle avait été obligée de tenir serrée contre elle durant des heures.

Harry acquiesça et s'enfonça dans la forêt sans plus faire attention à eux.

Pansy, hystérique, déchira la lettre en mille morceaux avant de se mettre à pleurer de soulagement. Il faudrait avoir les capacités d'un rapace à qui l'on confie une lettre de cette sorte et la peur instaurée depuis la plus tendre enfance pour la comprendre…

Hébété, Draco la regarda, elle, puis Ajrarn qui agonisait dans la neige. Enfin, il suivit des yeux Harry qui disparaissait dans la pénombre des arbres étrangement mouvants.

Il se leva et le rattrapa, en boitant – il avait du se tordre la cheville en tombant.

« Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? Tu as un plan ? » demanda-t-il, se faisant l'impression d'être une loque.

Le brun ne se retourna pas, il faisait parfois un petit geste pour repousser le tronc d'un arbre qui faisait mine de vouloir s'écrouler sur lui.

« Pas le moins du monde… » grogna-t-il. « Je vais y aller et le tuer, c'est pas très stratégique, mais ça ira… »

« Mais comment tu vas faire ? Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« C'est lui qui m'a fui, rappelle-toi… »

« C'est vrai, mais… »

Soudain, le brun se plia en deux de douleur, sans raison apparente si ce n'est que, devant lui, dans une clairière obscure, se trouvait une minuscule église, ressemblant plus à un refuge qu'autre chose.

Draco se pencha sur lui pour l'aider, mais Harry le repoussa durement.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il se passe ! Tu devrais t'en aller ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas supporté de me voir comme ça, la dernière fois ! » cracha-t-il.

Draco voulu dire quelque chose mais il en fut incapable. Il venait de comprendre qu'Harry allait se retransformer en monstre et cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le Gryffondor se releva et reparti en direction de la chapelle. Et comme Draco le suivait toujours, il se retourna enfin, furieux, se tenant le ventre comme s'il avait peur de reperdre ses entrailles comme dans le gouffre, après la malédiction qu'il avait subit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ! Tu penses vraiment que tu vas m'être utile d'une quelconque façon ? Ce serait risible, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! »

« Je t'ai déjà aidé ! » s'exclama Draco en se rapprochant encore. « Si tu es conscient du négatif, tu dois aussi être au courant du reste ! »

« Mais me suivre maintenant serait complètement inutile, tu le sais bien ! Pense à autre chose, car c'est hors de question ! Tu serais un boulet ! » Mais Draco ne l'écouta pas et Harry s'énerva franchement. « Si tu fais un pas de plus, je t'endors… Et tu ne serviras plus à rien du tout. Réfléchis... »

Le blond s'arrêta et le fusilla du regard. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il allait dire :

« Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? »

« Alors ça… C'est vraiment pas le moment ! »

« C'est sûr… »

Harry continua à avancer et Draco resta en arrière. Le Gryffondor avait raison, il y avait d'autres choses qu'il pouvait faire, pour se rendre utile. Il fit demi-tour, le cœur serré. Depuis le début de la journée, depuis qu'Harry le traitait comme un chien, il avait retenu ses larmes. Mais là, alors que Pansy n'était pas là, alors qu'Harry s'en allait, il ne put résister plus longtemps. Lui aussi se sentait le besoin de piquer une bonne crise de nerfs…

Soudain, une poigne le força à se retourner et Harry posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa comme jamais ! C'était bestial, possessif, désespéré et maladroit. Harry attrapa son visage entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux hargneusement.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il durement. « Je t'aime ! » répéta-t-il comme pour lui enfoncer une vérité dans le crâne, secouant doucement son visage entre ses mains serrées fermement sur ses joues. « Et je te demande de me pardonner… Je sais que je ne donne pas l'impression de le penser. Mais crois-moi, je n'avais pas le choix… Je suis désolé. Et aussi… je ne t'en ai jamais voulu… Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable. »

Il l'embrassa encore un fois, tentant maladroitement d'être plus doux, sans y parvenir. La rage toujours au fond des yeux, il se détourna vers la chapelle.

Draco resta pantois, le regardant partir. Il était à la fois immensément soulagé et encore plus attristé par cette étrange déclaration.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et revint en arrière, là où était étendu Ajrarn, toujours sifflant péniblement, le poitrail et la bouche inondé d'une mousse blanchâtre.

Il se pencha sur lui, lui caressant l'encolure avant de se couler vers ses jambes. Avec beaucoup d'attention, prenant garde aux faibles ruades, Draco fit glisser ses mains le long des quatre membres. Mais le cheval n'avait rien de cassé…

Le jeune Malfoy sentit son cœur se serrer plus encore. Si le Varax avait eut un membre cassé, il aurait été obligé de l'abattre sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais là, il y avait encore un espoir, un espoir qu'il n'avait même pas le temps de saisir – il aurait préféré qu'il meurt de lui-même, ça lui aurait épargné le calvaire de devoir faire ce choix…

Il se saisit des rennes et tira de toutes ses forces sur la tête du cheval afin de l'inciter à se remettre debout. S'il réussissait à marcher, peut être qu'il s'en sortirait… L'animal essaya de basculer sur son ventre et de se lever sur ses antérieurs mais il retomba lourdement, la respiration encore plus rauque qu'auparavant. On pouvait voir le blanc de ses yeux comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose…

Draco s'assit dans la neige, prenant précautionneusement la longue tête dans ses bras. Il prit sa baguette, et lui jeta un sort pour le sécher et le réchauffer. Ensuite, il le caressa et lui parla pour l'apaiser. Se faisant, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il sursauta et se retourna, craignant le pire. Mais ce n'était que Pansy qui sortait de sa cachette – il avait toujours su qu'elle s'était envolée à temps.

« Draco… mais qu'est-ce que tu fous… » gémit-elle.

« Ferme-la… » répondit-il, tout doucement. « J'essaye de le calmer, alors ne vient pas tout foutre en l'air avec ton stress. » Il avait dit cela sur un ton câlin, en regardant son cheval mourant. « Mais tu comprend tout, hein, mon beau ? Tu sais ce que je suis en train de faire, hein ? C'est normal, t'es le plus intelligent de tous… le plus fringuant, et le plus beau… »

Il continua à susurrer des mots doux mais Pansy le coupa, à moitié folle de peur, grelotant dans la neige :

« On doit s'en aller… J'ai cru qu'il ne nous laisserait jamais tranquille. »

Draco jeta un _Dormiens_ au cheval pour le plonger dans un lourd sommeil, mais l'animal était si imposant que le sort n'agit qu'à moitié. Il somnolait à peine, mais au moins il était parfaitement calme. Il avait encore les yeux ouverts, qui le fixaient d'un air endormi. Ses yeux incroyablement bleus comme deux lacs de montagne. Sa respiration était encore sifflante, et probablement allait-il mourir dans les minutes qui suivraient… mais il ne le laisserait pas souffrir plus longtemps.

Draco le caressa une ultime fois, il lui répéta à nouveau qu'il était le plus beau et il lui lança enfin un Avada Kedavra… La grosse tête devint lourde dans ses mains, les yeux étaient toujours ouverts et la salive dégoulinait toujours sur ses genoux… et le cœur de Draco se racornit – c'était la plus belle partie de son enfance qu'il venait de tuer.

Il étouffa un sanglot, se faisant la promesse d'enterrer dignement son cheval dès qu'il le pourrait. Pansy vint le tirer à elle, l'obligeant à se relever.

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille, vite ! Merlin seul sait ce qu'il va se passer ici, t'as pas l'air de réaliser qu'on est à trois cents mètres de Tu-sais-qui ! Peut être qu'il y a des Mangemorts, et… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises… » fit Draco, presque inaudible.

« Ou d'autres choses, des créatures encore pires ! »

« Elles seraient venues combattre à Stonehenge… Il n'y a rien plus rien de l'armée des Ténèbres, à part lui… »

« Et c'est pas suffisant pour fuir, Draco ! » Pansy leva la main pour le gifler mais le blond arrêta son geste.

« Je ne suis pas hystérique ! » gronda-t-il. « C'est plutôt toi qui aurait bien besoin d'une gifle pour te remettre les idées en place ! Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup aidé ! »

A la place, il lui jeta le sort pour la sécher et la réchauffer, comme il l'avait fait pour Ajrarn.

Il créa ensuite plusieurs lettres.

« Ho non… » gémit-elle. « Je ne veux plus jamais livrer du courrier, pour qui que ce soit. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait… C'est comme être enchainée, c'est horrible ! »

« Ferme-la, un peu. Ça va nous aider. Tiens. » Il lui en tendit trois. « Quelle destination te semble la plus proche ? »

« C'est où ? » fit la jeune fille dubitative, en jetant des regards apeurés, guettant toujours l'arrivée de Mangemorts ou autre loup garou.

« Celle là, c'est pour le Ministère de la Magie d'Hongrie, celle-ci pour le ministère Allemand et la dernière, pour le Danemark. »

Pansy se transforma en oiseau, une lettre dans le bec et regardait à droite à gauche avant de prendre une autre lettre et de retenter l'expérience.

« On dirait que c'est celle là qui paraît la plus proche… » trancha-t-elle, dubitative, à nouveau humaine. « Ce n'est pas très précis… »

« La Hongrie ? Je m'en doutais… Tu dois partir immédiatement chercher de l'aide. Tu leur expliques la situation, ils prendront contact avec l'Angleterre. Des troupes seront rapidement mises en place. Il faudra leur donner les coordonnées exactes, tu sauras le faire ? »

Pansy acquiesça, énervée.

« Je me chie dessus mais je ne suis pas devenue stupide. Et toi ? Tu vas te mettre à l'abri ? Tu devrais te sécher, aussi… »

« Moi, oui… J'irai me mettre à l'abri. »

« Tu mens ! » s'énerva la jeune fille. « Tu vas y aller, pas vrai ? Tu vas le rejoindre, ce con ! Tu as vu comment il nous a traités ? Comme des vulgaires pions sacrifiables ! »

Draco s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais une sensation de froid atroce l'envahit. Il sortit prestement sa baguette, faisant face au danger.

« Je te l'avais dis ! » cria Pansy. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ! »

Le Détraqueur s'aprochait en glissant, un peu au dessus de la neige, se fondant dans la pénombre du sous-bois maléfique. Draco avait beau tenter de remettre ses idées en place, de se souvenir de quelque chose de particulièrement heureux, il n'y arrivait pas, se laissant de plus en plus engourdir par les miasmes de la créature.

Pansy se rua sur lui, lui arrachant sa baguette.

« Expecto Patronus ! » cria-t-elle en direction du Détraqueur.

Un bélier d'argent se matérialisa et fonça sur le suceur d'âmes le faisant fuir au loin.

« Oh et puis je m'en fiche ! » reprit la jeune fille comme si rien ne les avait interrompus – même si elle était assez fière de l'avoir sauvé. « De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change ce que j'en pense puisque tu feras ce que tu veux ! Moi, je me tire d'ici, je ne suis pas folle ! T'as intérêt à faire mieux si y'en a d'autres dans les parages, et fait gaffe aux arbres, aussi. Ils sont… vraiment bizarres. »

Elle se transforma en faucon et prit son envol. Décrivant un large arc de cercle, elle revint se poser dans les mains de Draco, frottant sa petite tête contre sa joue. Ses yeux semblaient dire beaucoup…

« Reviens vite avec les secours… » souffla le blond.

L'oiseau acquiesça avant de repartir à tire d'ailes, le laissant seul avec le cadavre d'Ajarn dans la forêt maudite.

Draco se sécha de l'humidité salée qui imprégnait ses vêtements mais cela ne suffit pas à le réchauffer. Peu importe, il était au-delà de ça… Il avança, lentement, vers la petite église.

C'était vraiment étrange, elle était si minuscule qu'il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule pièce à l'intérieur. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun bruit, encore moins ceux que l'on entendrait lors d'un combat contre Voldemort !

Le Serpentard ne savait que faire…

Devait-il entrer tout de suite, ou bien attendre que quelque chose se passe ?

Indécis et terrorisé, il se rapprocha de la lourde porte en bois...

**oOo**

Harry errait dans un dédale de couloir, un véritable labyrinthe de pierres grisâtres, les mains crispées sur son ventre qui le faisait de plus en plus souffrir.

A un moment, il avait du s'arrêter pour vomir et du sang s'était répandu sur le sol.

« A quoi tu joues ! » avait-t-il alors hurlé d'une voix caverneuse, l'écho de son cri résonant longtemps le long des murs. « Tu cherches à gagner du temps, c'est ça ! Tu penses que je vais abandonner, et bien, tu te trompes ! Je sais où tu te caches… Pas loin… Ta malédiction est comme un radar dans mes entrailles ! Et puis, je pourrais faire écrouler cette illusion comme un château de cartes ! »

Un souffle étrange parcouru son dos et sa nuque, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

_Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, dans ce cas_ semblait murmurer la brise vivante. _Ce ne serait pas toi, plutôt, qui chercherais à gagner du temps ?_

Harry tiqua et sourit méchamment. Il sentait déjà ses dents s'étirer et devenir plus pointues, comme celles d'un loup. Mais c'est quand il regardait ses mains qu'il constatait les étapes de sa transformation, petit à petit. Il était donc dans la bonne direction…

« C'est juste une question d'honneur, Voldemort. Lequel de nous deux saura résister le plus longtemps à cette ultime mascarade ? Lequel de nous supportera le mieux sa transformation ? Pour ma part… » Il toussa et cracha du sang, sentant sa colonne vertébrale et ses membres s'allonger. « J'ai l'intime conviction que c'est toi pour qui c'est le plus insupportable ! J'étais maudit, j'étais inconscient, en quelque sorte… Mais toi, depuis deux semaines, qu'est ce que tu as dû endurer, ainsi enchainé à une stupide prophétie ? »

La bourrasque se transforma en tempête, faisant presque tomber Harry contre le sol. Il rit, car sa cicatrice brûlante lui disait que Voldemort était fou de rage et qu'il avait touché juste…

Quand il se redressa, devant lui ne se trouvait plus des couloirs interminables mais une simple petite pièce, blanche, sale, avec un autel surmonté d'un Jésus crucifié levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Il était enfin à l'intérieur de la chapelle !

Et devant lui, assis sur l'autel…

Se trouvait une sombre forme humaine. Une ombre qui respirait et qui le regardait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Chapitre très chevaleresque, écrit complètement pour me faire plaisir. Je l'ai imaginé des tonnes de fois sur des musiques endiablées. La scène où Ajrarn saute de la falaise, Draco restant tétanisé pendant que Pansy s'envole pour être, tout de suite, nonchalamment rattrapée par Harry… Haaaa… Cette scène est vraiment gravée dans ma mémoire !

J'espère que ce chap vous a plu autant il m'a plu de l'écrire ! La suite devrait, normalement, clore cette longue bataille finale. Du moins, je l'espère. Ultime face à face entre les figures chamboulées du Bien et du Mal en perspective !

**Levia**

**PS : **Petite précision, je sais que vous n'êtes pas des connaisseurs en équitation, mais tuer un cheval en le faisant simplement galoper de façon insoutenable est quelque chose de parfaitement réalisable.

Il faut savoir qu'un cheval peut trotter quasiment toute une journée sans que cela ne pose trop de problème, mais le galop est différent. Si les capacités du cheval sont dépassées, il risque la crise cardiaque ou un coup de sang.

Ajrarn, étant un cheval magique, il galope plus vite et plus longtemps qu'une bête normale mais, dans son état, rester immobile signifiait la mort assurée. En effet, un cheval possède « 5 cœurs » : un muscle comme le notre, dans le thorax, et une sorte d'éponge dans chaque sabot qui fait remonter le sang dans les jambes. C'est pour ça qu'un cheval ne doit pas rester immobile plusieurs jours de suite, et dans le cas présent, Ajrarn aurait dû être relevé de force par Draco qui aurait du ensuite le faire marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme pour lui éviter une crise cardiaque.

Evidement, il n'avait pas l'opportunité de le faire et je doute que, de toute façon, ça aurait suffit… (Et puis surtout, je voulais qu'à cause d'Harry, Draco perde beaucoup… Et j'avais fait ce cheval bien trop parfait, c'était mon petit trip de gamine amoureuse des chevaux, il fallait que ça se passe comme ça…)

**PUB :** Allez absolument lire l'HPDM UA de **Stairway To Hell **!!! Sa fic s'appelle : **Aimes-tu le hockey autant que moi ?** Et elle est époustouflante de drôlerie et la relation entre tous les personnages et en particulier entre Harry et Draco est foulioulement géniale ! Filez la lire et laissez lui pleins de reviews, elle le mérite trop de trop !!!


	33. Le mal, à sa racine

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêtalectrice de folie que je remercie : **Majore qui n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle bêtalit ZE duel final...

**Résumé** Harry s'est réveillé métamorphosé par la malédiction de Voldemort… La prophétie est apparemment enclenchée et le Survivant n'a qu'une envie : le retrouver pour le tuer, et ce le plus rapidement possible. Il l'exige, sa vie est en jeu… Il oblige donc Pansy à se transformer en faucon et la menace si elle ne livre pas une lettre très spéciale. Sur Ajrarn, la monture des ténèbres que Draco dirige comme il le peut, elle doit mener Harry vers son pire ennemi.

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 32**

**Le mal, à sa racine…**

« Harry Potter… » susurra une petite silhouette noire, installée sur un autel chrétien miteux.

Il y eut un silence, puis un léger mouvement, et l'ombre reprit :

« Enfin, te voilà… Tu as tant tardé, je commençais à espérer que ma malédiction parvienne à venir à bout de toi… Et puis, il y a eu… _cette douleur_. Tu dois certainement comprendre… Tu la ressens, n'est ce pas ? C'est elle qui t'a fait venir à moi, si vite… Dès ton réveil, une exigence… »

La frêle forme sauta à bas de l'autel, se détachant de l'ombre, s'approchant de lui, révélant un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, les yeux bleus perçants.

« Pourquoi ne ressens-tu aucune sorte de peur alors que tu te transformes en monstre, Potter ? » demanda-t-il, inquisiteur. « Je peux comprendre que mon apparence n'a guère plus rien d'effrayant… » Il écarta ses bras, dévoilant sa piètre stature, et sa voix se fit de plus en plus fragile et enfantine. « Lorsque tu t'approches de moi, redevenir ainsi me plonge dans le plus profond désarroi… Alors toi ? Le fringuant Gryffondor si dévoué, le héros parfait… Pourquoi cette hideuse condition ne te pétrifie-t-elle pas d'horreur ? »

Voldemort semblait avoir, à présent, une douzaine d'années. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance d'Harry pour ne pas rajeunir plus. Il le détailla de son regard bleu perçant.

« Tu ne dois plus rien ressentir… C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? En bon monstre que tu es, tu ne dois même plus réussir à penser correctement. Un peu comme un bœuf au cerveau mangé par la rage, tu ne dois songer qu'à me tuer de manière bestiale : me démembrer, me piétiner, m'éviscérer… et m'éparpiller sur tous les murs. »

L'enfant fit un geste anodin, désignant les murailles pourries de l'église, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres fines.

La colère dévasta Harry. Ce fut fulgurant.

« C'est exact ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur son ennemi, tous crocs et griffes en avant.

Voldemort transplana et l'évita de justesse, se retrouvant dans le dos de la bête.

« Calme-toi, sombre crétin ! Tu crois que je ne peux pas fuir, comme la dernière fois ? Je suis beaucoup plus résistant que toi, psychologiquement ! Je pourrais me tenir au loin, crois-moi, et attendre ! C'est toi qui perdrais ! Tu ne supportes pas cette aussi bien cette prophétie que moi et tu te lacérerais de fureur ! »

Harry se retourna, les lèvres écumant de rage et de sang. L'enfant recula devant le monstre qu'il était devenu et reprit calmement, comme s'il voulait l'amadouer :

« Reste éloigné, stupide bête… Ton contact ne me laisse plus beaucoup de temps avant que je ne devienne un… un _fœtus moribond._ » Voldemort frissonna d'une manière étrangement enfantine, un peu comme un chiot qui s'ébroue, avant de reprendre : « Alors garde tes distances et laisse-moi te parler, car il y a des choses que tu dois comprendre. »

L'enfant se déplaça, s'approcha d'une tenture et tira sur elle pour révéler un immense miroir.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser, pauvre fou. Mais regarde-toi. Regarde-toi. Est-ce que tu te reconnais, dans ce reflet ? »

Harry s'approcha et il vit dans la glace piquetée de taches de rouille, une longue chose qui bougeait étrangement... un être bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Une sorte de titan élancé.

Et c'était lui…

Il se mira, se redressant, se trouvant démesurément grand. Il constata combien il était différent… Complètement dégingandé, échevelé par une sorte de crinière de fauve noir. Son visage était bestial, mais pas grossier. Il ouvrit la bouche et toucha le pointu de chacune de ses longues dents. Il s'approcha du miroir et observa ses yeux blancs à la pupille finement fendue comme celle d'un serpent et à l'iris oscillant du vert au rouge, selon les déplacements de Voldemort dans son dos, qui retournait s'asseoir sur l'autel.

« Tu sais, _mignon…petit…bébé…Potter…_Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, vraiment. Car il faut que tu saches que ta vie n'a _absolument… _aucun sens. C'est la vérité… Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé : Suis-je le pion des sorciers, l'instrument de Dumbledore, hum ? » L'enfant avait une voix chantante. Il rit puis se reprit, en regardant Harry dans les yeux, à travers le miroir : « Tu te l'es déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le bleu acide croisa le rouge sanguin et s'accrocha durement à lui.

« Tu te l'es dit, un bon millier de fois… Mais la vérité est encore bien pire que cela… Bien pire, car tu es le pion du _destin_ ! Non pas des sorciers, de Dumbledore ou de qui sais-je encore… Tu es l'instrument de _la providence_, Potter ! Te rends-tu compte ? Ta venue au monde n'est qu'une grandiose mise en scène, une barre fatale placée dans mes roues. Tu existes seulement pour moi… à cause de moi… et pour me destituer. »

Voldemort avait murmuré tout cela, de façon langoureuse.

_« Quelqu'un_… » reprit-il en montrant Jésus taillé dans le bois avec un sourire chafouine. « _Quelque chose_ t'a donné une puissance colossale. Et toi, comme un bon petit pantin, tu n'as même pas besoin d'apprendre à la maîtriser que tu sais déjà l'utiliser. La puissance issue du magma primordial... Tu ne comprends donc pas ? » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard plein d'une fausse pitié. « Tu n'es qu'un vecteur, tu es l'enveloppe, l'arme. Tout ce que tu as en commun avec moi… » Il se montra du doigt avant de désigner Harry. « A fait de toi le héros adulé que tu es devenu sans même à avoir… » Il fit le geste, lentement. « … à lever le petit doigt. » Il considéra son doigt minuscule puis fusilla Harry du regard. Soudain, il s'énerva : « Réfléchis et dis-moi ce que tu as fait pour en arriver là, à tant de gloire et de prouesses magiques ! À un an à peine, pauvre petite chose innocente, une puissance incroyable est sortie de toi pour me tuer ! Mais je suis revenu, seule grâce au pouvoir que j'ai forgé en moi, année après année ! À onze ans, il t'a suffit de toucher ce benêt de Quirrell et ce simple geste dérisoire et minable… » Il fit une pose, lui-même impressionné. « Ce simple geste anodin a de nouveau détruit le peu de chair que j'étais parvenu à me reconstituer, à l'aide d'une force et d'une volonté que tu n'imagines même pas ! Je ne pouvais bêtement pas te toucher sans être détruit… Où est la gloire là-dedans, Potter ? »

Voldemort avait l'air de positivement halluciner. Harry se demanda sérieusement s'il devait répondre, mais…

« Laisse-moi poursuivre… » le coupa impérieusement l'enfant aux yeux bleus. « Tu avais quatorze ans lorsque j'ai utilisé ton sang pour devenir plus puissant et retrouver enfin mon propre corps sans risquer de me faire brûler par une pichenette malencontreuse ! Je voulais allier ton énergie à la mienne, certes, mais – met-toi ça dans le crâne, Potty ! – je suis bien plus fort que toi ! Je te voulais simplement parce que tu es ce fameux vecteur de puissance, cette enveloppe regorgeant de magie qu'envoie le destin à mon encontre ! Et qu'en toi réside une partie de mon énergie. Énergie que j'ai glanée seul, par mon travail, par mes capacités naturelles, par ma sorcellerie, par les tueries que j'ai perpétrées ! Non pas par gaieté de cœur, mais parce que j'avais un but ! Contrairement à toi, à qui tout est servi sur un plateau d'argent ! Je ne voulais pas te contrer toi, petite chose insignifiante, mais bien le destin, l'entité bien plus grande qui se manifestait _à travers toi_. _Toi _qui n'es rien… »

Il se tut, essoufflé, effrayé, et Harry renifla de dédain, bruyamment. L'enfant braqua ses yeux bleus sur lui, il était enragé mais le Survivant s'en moquait. Il voulait qu'il continue et le lui fit comprendre d'un regard appuyé.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es si monstrueux lorsque tu m'approches, Potter ? » reprit Voldemort. « Parce que pour vaincre une puissance telle que la mienne, il n'y a finalement que cette solution : Que tu deviennes aussi monstrueux que moi, aussi inhumain. Il faut vaincre le mal par le mal, ne dit-on pas ? Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour le destin qui en avait assez que tu échoues et que je revienne toujours et malgré tout. Il a fallu qu'il me fasse également devenir ainsi ! » Voldemort hurla et cogna les pieds du Christ d'un petit coup de poing rageur. « Une petite chose fragile, innocente et ridicule ! Une petite chose qui prend enfin conscience de ses actes passés, une petite chose qui voudrait se sacrifier… parce qu'elle regrette. Une petite chose sans combativité… »

Sursautant, Harry se tourna vers lui, se détournant complètement de la fascination morbide que lui inspirait son reflet. Il regarda intensément Voldemort, pas dupe.

« Je suis d'apparence monstrueuse et je ne suis certes pas dans mon état normal tant je suis furieux, mais je ne suis pas aussi dément que ce que tu as pu être... Si tu penses que je vais te croire, quand tu dis que tu vas bien gentiment te laisser tuer, tu te trompes lourdement ! »

« Ho bien sûr… » piaula l'enfant, presque piteusement. « Il est vrai que je ne suis pas exactement ce que j'ai dit. Mais ce n'est pas non plus complètement faux, cette transformation m'accable de remords ! Oh, pas comme une personne innocente. Cela me dégoûte de ressentir ce mal-être qui ne m'appartient pas, je ne regrette aucun de mes crimes. Je referais tout, si c'était à refaire. Je le referais même autrement, pour mieux vaincre. Je ressens, simplement… ce sentiment… »

Il posa sa main sur son vêtement, crispant ses doigts sur le très large tissu, et qui le semblait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il rajeunissait. Harry ressentit sa frustration, son oppression comme s'il la vivait – parce qu'il la vivait aussi, d'une certaine façon.

L'enfant se leva tout à coup, fou furieux, et Harry eut un petit sursaut en arrière, tiré de ses pensées.

« C'est moi le héros de toute cette foutue histoire ! » explosa Voldemort avec une voix d'enfant capricieux. « C'est moi la puissance, moi contre qui le destin envoie son champion de pacotille ! Potter, tu vas peut-être me tuer aujourd'hui, mais cela ne signera pas ma fin ! Tu as été investi d'une mission que tu ne comprends même pas, que tu ne peux même pas maîtriser ! Tu me fais pitié ! Tu t'es cru chanceux, tu t'es cru puissant, mais tu es vide. Il te manque la créativité, la volonté. Ça non plus tu ne l'as pas. Je reviendrai, Potter. Crois-moi… Dans dix, vingt, cinquante ans, un siècle ! Je ne mourrai jamais totalement ! Ma volonté est inimaginable pour toi, car nous sommes foncièrement différents ! Et toi, pauvre minable, une fois ta mission accomplie, tu resteras une coquille de monstre vide ! Tu n'auras plus de sens, plus de but... Tu n'as jamais été vraiment intéressant par toi-même ! Répond-moi ! Qui se serait intéressé à toi sans cette cicatrice ? »

L'enfant pointa Harry du doigt, et le monstre porta tranquillement sa main griffue à son front, pas du tout impressionné.

« Quand tu m'auras tué ! » recommença le Lord Noir. « Tu perdras tout ce qui faisait de toi un héros, tu auras une putain de vie de merde et tu mourras dans la solitude la plus infecte ! Alors je pourrais revenir plus vivant et plus puissant que jamais ! »

Presque logiquement, le petit Voldemort se mit à rire mais cela sonnait si faux – son rire était plus cristallin que machiavélique – qu'il s'arrêta, bien piteux. Harry commençait à se demander si sa transformation ne le rendait pas réellement sans défense tant il avait l'air misérable et effrayé.

Peut-être allait-il vraiment ne rien faire et se laisser bouffer, comme un sacrifié ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent de surprise et l'enfant dut percevoir son cheminement de pensée car il déclara, aussitôt :

« Alors non, je ne me sacrifierai pas… Car en me laissant tuer, c'est de toi dont je me débarrasserai enfin. ». Mais même lui ne paraissait plus très convaincu. « Alors vas-y, Survivant… Effectue ta mission, celle pour laquelle tu es venu au monde, celle pour laquelle tu es devenu ainsi. Vas-y. Je te laisserai faire… Bien sagement. Le destin croira triompher. Mais un instant, seulement. »

Harry s'approcha lentement, découvrant que Voldemort ne paraissait avoir guère plus de neuf ans. Il reniflait et cachait difficilement des larmes naissantes.

« C'est intéressant, ce que tu dis… » souffla Harry, très calme – quelque part, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer d'avantage. « Cela est parfaitement vrai, d'ailleurs. Qui peut dire ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans toi, Voldemort. J'aurais vécu avec mes parents, j'aurais été un piètre élève, doué seulement pour le Quidditch. J'aurais eu des amis et des ennemis, mais peut-être pas les même que ceux qui sont venus vers moi à cause de ma… _célébrité_. » Il montra son front, en faisant un signe d'éclair. « Je n'aurais pas parlé fourchelangue, je n'aurais pas été confronté à tous ces dangers. Ma vie aurait été inintéressante et banale. Et moi-même, je ne regrette finalement pas tout ce que j'ai subit à cause de toi… »

Il se tut longuement, encrant son regard dans celui de l'enfant fasciné de terreur.

Il reprit, d'abord lentement :

« Sauf une chose. Juste _une chose… _» Puis il perdit totalement son calme et se mit à hurler si fort que l'enfant se recroquevilla, les mains sur la tête, sous les pieds du Christ : « Tu m'as enlevé mes parents, enfoiré de merde ! Tu m'as privé de mon innocence, de ma jeunesse ! Durant des années, je n'ai cessé de souffrir de la perte d'êtres chers, comme mon parrain, comme mes camarades de classe ! Ne fais pas celui qui n'est responsable de rien ! Ce n'est pas le destin qui a déclenché tout ça ! C'est toi-même qui, en commettant le meurtre de ma famille, a créé notre tout premier point commun : le fait que Poudlard soit devenu mon havre de paix, ma maison, ma famille, tout comme ça l'a été pour toi ! Alors tu te trompes en imaginant que ma haine à ton encontre est fausse, provoqué par Dieu ou que sais-je encore ! Je vais te tuer et ce ne sera pas vide de sens ! Ce sera de la vengeance, pure et simple ! De la vengeance jouissive, et tu le mérite mille fois ! »

Harry s'était encore rapproché. A présent, Voldemort ne paraissait plus que cinq ans et lui avait tellement grandi qu'il avait l'impression de devoir se plier pour le regarder trembler comme une feuille. Il sentait que s'il n'avait pas été si monstrueux, il aurait eu pitié de lui. Mais s'il n'avait pas été cette bête cauchemardesque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait été et lui n'aurait eu aucune pitié.

Il se plia un peu plus et souffla. De l'âcre fumée dansa devant ses yeux, sortant de lui comme de la gorge d'un dragon. Il se tourna un instant vers la glace, constatant que son apparence était…

Il secoua sa tête devenue lourde sous le poids des cornes et darda son regard sur celui très bleu de l'enfant qui avait osé lever les yeux sur lui.

« Tu vas me tuer et tu resteras comme ça, toute ta vie durant ! » menaça-t-il. « Ce sera ta punition pour ce crime ! Tout le monde te fuira, tu seras seul et tu en crèveras de désespoir ! Et moi, je reviendrai, je reviendrai ! Plus fort ! Mon âme ne mourra pas, jamais ! JAMAIS !!! »

« Ton âme… » gronda Harry et ce fut un véritable grognement, un râle de bête sachant parler. Il souffla, renâcla.

Il aurait pu lui arracher la tête d'un fulgurant coup de dents, l'empaler sur ses cornes toutes fraîches, le déchirer de ses griffes et le piétiner de ses… il ne préférait pas savoir…

Mais il y avait là un parfum de facilité qui le bloquait. Il se saisit brusquement de Voldemort et le souleva, le portant à bout de bras, bien au dessus de la tête du Christ, tellement il était grand.

L'enfant hurla... si fort. Une telle frayeur se dégageait de son cri... C'était si… innocent. Si sincère. Et il se débattait si faiblement que c'en était pitoyable.

Harry était vraiment perplexe… Il n'y avait pas le moindre mal qui se dégageait de lui. Il tentait tout de même de se défendre, mais les pauvres arcs électriques qu'il créait le chatouillaient à peine.

Se sentant idiot, il reposa sans douceur l'enfant qui courut se cacher le plus loin possible de lui. Alors il se mit à genoux et médita sur la situation. La solution lui sauta aux yeux et il sut enfin ce qu'il devait faire…

Détruire le mal.

Le détruire complètement, _à sa racine_.

**oOo**

Draco, dos à la porte de la petite église, avait le corps paralysé par un froid mordant en passe de le faire chavirer dans les limbes. Le Détraqueur était de nouveau dans le coin, il le voyait diffusément glisser entre les arbres et bientôt, il allait ramper vers lui comme un cauchemar, pour le happer. Mais le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider à entrer dans le sanctuaire. Il tenait fermement sa baguette dans son poing en tentant de réorganiser ses pensées pour y dénicher un souvenir heureux et en absorber le bonheur, mais tout ce à quoi il songeait sonnait si faux que ses Patronus sortaient plus minables qu'une fumée de cigarette, ne servant absolument à rien. Et le fait de penser que lui non plus ne servirait à rien, une fois entré, le faisait douter. Il se savait pleinement défaitiste mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver courage. Il aurait aimé qu'Harry choisisse ses deux meilleurs amis pour l'accompagner, ou bien Dumbledore. N'importe qui, mais pas lui, si minable… De toute façon, il ne l'avait même pas choisi, il n'avait fait que l'autoriser à l'accompagner pour guider Ajrarn... Peut-être parce que, sans lui, le Varax serait tombé en pleine mer. Car c'est pour son maître qu'il avait tout donné, et tenu jusqu'au bout.

Toutes les ébauches de souvenirs un tant soit peu positifs refluèrent en lui, si loin, laissant place à une tristesse sans nom qui imbibait tout son être.

Ou alors c'était parce que le Détraqueur s'était rapproché qu'il pensait cela ?

Draco n'était plus sûr de rien. Mais en contemplant le gouffre qu'était le visage de la créature, il fut certain qu'avec ou sans elle, il serait aussi effondré et qu'avec ou sans elle, il allait être terrorisé, malheureux pour finalement mourir comme un moins que rien.

Ce fut cette idée qui lui donna la force d'ouvrir la porte de l'église. Car, quitte à mourir, autant le faire auprès d'Harry plutôt que d'une goule peu ragoûtante assoiffée d'âme.

Essoufflé par sa peur, il referma le battant de bois sans oser se retourner. La porte vibra et quelque chose y cogna, et le Serpentard la scella d'un sort afin que le Détraqueur ne le poursuive pas.

Lorsqu'il fit volte-face, il se retrouva devant l'enfilade d'un long couloir vide. Déglutissant, il s'enfonça dans la veine pierreuse qu'il savait illusion, sa baguette enluminée tremblant devant ses yeux. Il ne sentait rien, si ce n'était une odeur de poussière et un léger courant d'air sur sa nuque. Il n'entendait rien à part son souffle qu'il se força à calmer, tant il se faisait peur à lui-même. Il arriva à une bifurcation qu'il marqua d'un symbole à l'aide d'une craie invoquée par magie, puis prit à droite. Il arriva à d'autres embranchements et refit les mêmes gestes, mais c'était sans fin. Ceci était une illusion infinie et puissante, un néant de couloirs et Draco se força à ne pas gémir, car il comprit que s'il entendait ce son sortir de sa gorge, il fondrait aussitôt en larmes. Il était perdu. Harry n'était pas dans ce couloir, il en était certain. Le Survivant était quelque part ailleurs, hors de l'illusion, combattant, en cet instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur afin de réfléchir à comment briser le sortilège qu'avait créé le plus puissant sorcier que la Terre ait jamais porté. Et puis soudain, il réalisa que c'était faux, complètement faux. Son petit ami était bien plus puissant que Voldemort. Son rationalisme voulut revenir à la charge et lui souffler qu'Harry n'était qu'un adolescent, comme lui. Mais son cœur battait plus fort et il fut certain d'une chose : il avait retrouvé un espoir insensé. Le Gryffondor allait gagner et bientôt, la barrière de ce labyrinthe s'étiolerait et il irait le prendre dans ses bras pour le féliciter et tout finirait bien, et ils seraient ensemble et amoureux, ils vivraient heureux parce qu'ils en auraient enfin le droit.

Draco ricana, comprenant que son cœur ne battait pas vraiment d'espoir. Il était simplement en train de devenir fou pour avoir pensé une seule seconde que les choses finiraient si bien. Parce que c'était impossible, ça allait forcément se terminer dans un bain de sang et de jets d'entrailles, et si les murs s'étiolaient, il allait retrouver son petit ami dans le même trou bourbeux que la dernière fois, à souffrir mille horribles trépas – dans le meilleur des cas. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait que lui pour l'aider. Allait-t-il seulement y parvenir ?

Machinalement, il jeta des sorts pour essayer de faire craquer l'illusion, mais elle ne vacilla pas d'un pouce. Il se releva péniblement et continua à marcher le long des couloirs tous identiques. Pas une seule fois, il ne retomba sur l'un de ses symboles, pas même lorsqu'il revint en arrière.

Il marcha de plus en plus lentement, puis il s'arrêta. Cela ne servait à rien. Il se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber mais, incroyablement, celui-ci se déroba sous sa main et il chuta à terre, rudement.

Soudain, tout autour de lui, ce qui avait été un néant silencieux, sans odeur ni couleur, devint un ouragan hurlant de magie, dans une minuscule pièce où des objets de culte volaient en tous sens.

Effaré, Draco se redressa et chercha Harry des yeux. Ce qu'il vit en premier lieu fut un gigantesque monstre de lumière, alliant lion, taureau et loup. Ses pattes griffues et presque humaines plaquaient au sol un enfant minuscule et sa tête le mordait et fouillait en lui, traversant son petit corps pour en tirer des franges de lumière d'une texture proche de la sienne. Mais si le loup échevelé aux multiples cornes était composé d'une lumière pure et éclatante, ce qui sortait de l'enfant était opaque et grumeleux, comme de la vieille lumière qui aurait tourné comme du lait caillé. Une aura maléfique se dégageait d'elle.

Le Serpentard était fasciné devant l'âme à l'apparence monstrueuse d'Harry, car ce ne pouvait qu'être lui. En voyant son véritable corps étendu un peu plus loin, visiblement inconscient, il comprit qu'il avait accomplie une sortie astrale et qu'ainsi, son aura obligeait l'âme de Voldemort à sortir de son corps, à s'exposer. Il voulait le tuer mais pas physiquement, il voulait détruire son essence même. Mais Voldemort luttait pour rester à l'intérieur de son corps malingre comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur des remparts.

Le blond se ressaisit et tendit son arme vers l'enfant qu'il voyait grandir à vue d'œil. Il jeta un sort qui l'étourdit et le fit tomber à terre, inconscient. Le monstre enfonça profondément sa gueule dans la petite poitrine et retira son âme malsaine qu'il flanqua au sol, entière, grise et grumeleuse. L'âme pourrie se redressa, vaguement humaine, projetant des éclairs noirs et rouges par les yeux. La bête lui fit face, semblant cracher du feu.

Après ça, il y eut un tourbillon dantesque de lumière et Draco ne parvint plus à distinguer Harry de Voldemort tant la magie autour d'eux gonflait puis crevait pour se reformer en une masse indistincte et monstrueuse, pour aussitôt exploser à nouveau, devenant de plus en plus mince, de plus en plus étiolée.

Cela était fou mais ne dura pas très longtemps. Draco le comprit ensuite en regardant le corps de Voldemort : même endormi, il avait un peu continué de grandir mais il s'était stabilisé juste après la plus grande des explosions, celle qui fit vaciller l'église à tel point que la croix se fracassa au sol dans l'amas de chaises et de bancs déjà disloqués et qu'une partie du toit s'écroula.

Le Serpentard, qui avait lentement rampé vers le corps d'Harry pendant que bataillait la nuée lumineuse, érigea un bouclier pour les protéger de l'avalanche et quand enfin il s'extirpa des gravats, il constata que tout était redevenu calme, bien trop calme.

Des bribes de lumière flottaient comme de la poussière en suspension dans l'air.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de grisaille grumeleuse, seules restaient ces lucioles inertes qui chutaient mollement de toutes parts, pour disparaitre en touchant le sol. De petites étincelles de la même intensité que la chimère qu'avait été l'âme d'Harry, un peu plus tôt.

Profondément choqué, Draco tendit une main et récolta l'une d'entre elles dans sa paume, religieusement. Quelque chose sembla le heurter et, dans sa tête, il vit un souvenir qu'il n'avait pas vécu. Il se vit jouer aux échecs avec Ron dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et ressentit de l'agacement mais aussi de la plénitude.

Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées, il contempla avec horreur un bras minuscule faire basculer une poutre et un tout jeune enfant se redresser en gémissant de douleur. Comme lui, un peu plus tôt, il leva une petite main égratignée et captura une luciole, puis deux, puis…

Le Serpentard réagit au quart de tour et jeta un sort impressionnant, comme un vent qui captura toutes les bulles de lumière, les faisant tournoyer dans la pièce, en cercles impétueux, jusqu'à en récolter la dernière. Il fit un ultime geste et le bandeau luisant fusa, comme un long serpent, dans le corps d'Harry qui avait gardé des yeux ouverts sur le vide.

Draco se pencha sur lui, pour constater la gravité de ses blessures, mais il n'avait rien, pas même une estafilade.

« Harry ! » hurla-t-il en le secouant rudement. Il n'obtint aucune réaction. Les yeux ne cillaient pas et restaient désespérément vitreux. Il plaqua son oreille contre son torse et sentit des pulsations cardiaques battant follement. Il le secoua un peu plus fort et son regard vert de son petit ami s'écarquilla soudain, regardant de droite à gauche, frénétiquement, comme si le reste de son corps était paralysé. Draco eut très peur en pensant à cette possibilité et, stupidement, il frappa Harry au visage. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et fixa son regard sur lui. Sa main avait tressailli et le blond s'en saisit.

« Tu as eu mal ? » demanda-t-il.

L'autre acquiesça avant de tourner la tête vers l'enfant qui palpait le mur défoncé de l'église à la recherche d'une sortie.

Lentement, il pointa un doigt vers lui et murmura :

« Coquille… Vide… »

Draco frémit en constatant que leur pire ennemi était encore bien vivant et nettement plus en forme qu'Harry. Il délaissa le brun et se dirigea vers Voldemort, ne se sentant pas du tout d'humeur héroïque. Mais avait-il le choix ?

Quand le petit garçon l'entendit approcher, il se retourna vers lui comme une bête sauvage, les yeux bleus démesurément agrandis. Il serra les dents d'une façon étrange, en les découvrant, et s'enfuit lestement se cacher derrière l'autel défoncé – il boitait et saignait en maints endroits et l'un de ses bras pendait mollement.

Le Serpentard, perplexe mais toujours effrayé, revint vers l'autel, sa baguette commençant à crépiter. Il n'avait jamais tué personne. Du moins, pas de cette façon, en le traquant directement, en le regardant dans les yeux et en connaissant son nom… Dans la bataille, il avait certainement enlevé la vie à des Mangemorts mais ils n'étaient pas minuscules et apparemment impuissant comme lui.

Quand il fut au pied de l'autel, l'enfant émit un feulement articulé mais absolument incompréhensible. Il leva son bras valide et projeta sur Draco un éclair de magie brute, quelque chose qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu, rien d'appris. C'était puissant mais trop primitif pour que le blond ne puisse s'en défendre. Et c'est quand il eu bloqué quelques sorts de ce genre et esquivé une attaque physique – l'enfant avait tenté de le mordre – qu'il comprit la vérité : Ce petit n'était plus Voldemort. Il n'était même plus humain. Il était sans âme, comme un animal ne sachant rien et n'agissant que par instinct. Comme l'avait dit Harry, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vivante, mais vide.

Harry avait… _gagné._

Alors Draco renonça à le tuer mais il l'immobilisa tout de même d'un sort. L'enfant tenta de l'éviter mais le blond le cueillit d'une seconde salve et il s'écroula au sol, sa chute tordant plus encore son bras fracassé. Le Serpentard le ligota magiquement puis le retourna craintivement du bout du pied pour lui soigner rapidement son membre, ainsi que plusieurs autres blessures importantes.

Ensuite, il revint auprès d'Harry qui ne se relevait toujours pas. Il était étendu, les yeux dans le vague, sa main sur son torse, caressant machinalement un bouton de son vêtement. Quand il s'assit à côté de lui, bien au-delà de l'inquiétude, le brun le regarda et montra du doigt sa baguette.

« Donne. » murmura-t-il faiblement.

Draco, perplexe, lui passa son arme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Le geste. » répondit l'autre en commençant à l'agiter bêtement.

Un éclair fusa, manquant d'arracher la tête du Serpentard qui se pencha vite fait pour l'éviter. Soudain, d'innombrables plantes se mirent à pousser en tous sens, noires et foisonnantes. Elles grimpaient partout sur les murs, aussi vivaces que des serpents. Draco se souvint de la forme qu'avait revêtu la Salle sur Demande, la deuxième fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. C'était Harry qui avait créé cette salle et les même plantes avaient tant bloqué la porte qu'il lui avait fallut l'enfoncer pour la pénétrer – tout un symbole…

Mais pour l'heure, Harry ne semblait plus se souvenir de ce détail. Il était même horrifié.

« Non, non… étoiles… Rouge et or, où ? Étoiles devraient être là… Le geste ! » Il recommença à agiter sa baguette et les plantes grandirent plus haut, menaçant de faire craquer la toiture.

Harry lâcha sa baguette et prit sa tête entre ses mains, en proie à une vive migraine. Il se mit à maugréer quelque chose et Draco se pencha pour l'écouter.

« Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard… » ne cessait-il de répéter, comme une litanie.

Comprenant la situation, le blond le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter.

« Calme-toi… » murmura-t-il. « Tu n'es pas allé à Serpentard… Rappelle-toi, Harry… Tu es un Gryffondor, un valeureux Gryffondor… _Rappelle-toi…_ »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa Draco, de la sueur perlant sur son front. Il faisait visiblement un intense effort de concentration pour réorganiser ses souvenirs.

Il pointa le jeune homme du doigt et dit, comme s'il tentait de répondre correctement à un professeur :

« Malfoy… Blond, blanc… pédant, méchant… »

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

« … et ton amant. » expliqua-t-il.

Dans la tête d'Harry, les souvenirs, les sensations, les émotions se bousculèrent pour se remettre en place, prenant en compte ces quelques mots.

_Amant… Rappelle-toi…_

_Rappelle-toi…_

Il y avait tant de désordre et de chamboulements dans sa tête que s'en fut trop pour le brun. En lui, tout se heurtait si durement que son crâne devenait le berceau d'une douleur blanche et cuisante. Il se prit le visage et hurla en fermant les yeux très fort.

Draco le serra dans ses bras et le câlina en pleurant le plus silencieusement possible. Il ne lui demanda plus de se rappeler, car à chaque fois qu'Harry le faisait, il souffrait visiblement. Il se doutait que s'il avait porté les lunettes de Dumbledore, en cet instant, il aurait vu une chose terrible... Son âme déchirée, éparpillée en milliers de petites étoiles qui grouillaient en tentant de reprendre une forme compacte dans la prison de sa chair. Alors peu importe qu'il ne se souvienne plus de lui comme il le fallait. Peu importe, puisqu'il était vivant. Il voulait simplement profiter de cela, en le serrant contre lui, en lui embrassant le front et en le caressant. Le cajoler et savourer son existence étaient les seules choses qui l'importaient pour l'heure.

Il aurait voulu que cette étreinte dure des heures, mais peu de temps après, les murs de l'église se fracassèrent aux quatre coins, tombant comme des panneaux vers l'extérieur et le toit vola avec quelques pierres, visiblement maintenus par magie.

Des Aurors bondirent, baguette au poing, en hurlant dans une langue que Draco ne comprit pas. Ils reconnurent le Survivant et l'arrachèrent à ses bras, le laissant le cœur à l'abandon, pour aussitôt transplaner en lieu sûr. Et puis, ils pointèrent du doigt le jeune homme blond, plutôt choqué et amorphe, en le sommant de s'expliquer.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, c'est moi qui ait écrit la lettre portée par la jeune fille animagus. » expliqua-t-il en mimant vaguement un oiseau qui vole. L'un d'eux traduisit ses paroles en acquiesçant et puis ils désignèrent le gamin qui s'était réveillé et qui se tortillait, emprisonné par ses liens, gémissant et grognant comme un animal.

« Voldemort… » déclara Draco devant leur interrogation. Il avait prononcé son nom et sa voix sonnait pourtant vide.

L'enfant reçut un nouveau sortilège qui l'assomma, puis un autre qui l'enchâssa dans une cage de verre. Enfin, après quelques ovations rageuses, ils transplanèrent avec le plus incongru et incapturable prisonnier que personne au monde n'ait jamais attrapé. Ils allaient pouvoir s'en rengorger devant le monde magique tout entier.

« Tu être blessé ? » demanda l'Auror, qui avait traduit dans un anglais à l'accent fort.

Draco fit signe que non.

« Tu vouloir aller chez toi, en Angleterre ? »

« Pas encore. J'ai quelque chose à faire là-bas. » Il désigna la forêt, las.

L'Auror ne lui posa plus de question, toutefois il lui fournit un Portoloin, protégé dans une enveloppe de papier. Draco le remercia et rejoignit le couvert des arbres sombres. Auprès du cadavre du demi-Varax, il s'alanguit, réalisant enfin pleinement que la guerre venait de se terminer. Vraiment.

La guerre était… finie.

_Finie, finie, finie…_

FINIE !

Cette seule pensée lui permit de créer l'habituelle louve blanche argenté qui gambada autour de lui, flairant le danger.

Et Harry, était-il… _fini _?

En fait, Draco avait du mal à se rendre compte de tout… des conséquences, de tout ce que ça impliquait.

Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Il n'avait, de toute façon, pas toutes les données en main. Pas encore.

A l'aide de la magie, Draco creusa un trou dans la terre pour Ajrarn, lentement…

Et se faisant, il comprit avec une curieuse et vive acuité qu'il allait également enterrer son enfance.

Ce fut des adieux froids, simples et… faibles. Il se sentait bien terne, comme vidé d'une précieuse substance.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** _Rappelle-toi, Harry. Rappelle-toi…_ Enfin le titre s'explique, hormis le fait que Draco ne se souvenait pas de sa première nuit avec R'ry. Il allait y avoir une autre raison, plus importante, et la voilà ! J'espère que vous avez compris cette dernière partie de la bataille finale, si ce n'est pas le cas, posez-moi des questions dans les reviews, je tenterai d'y répondre dans l'histoire, plus tard. Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, en tout cas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a eu une bataille finale que l'histoire est tout de suite terminée, il reste encore quelques chapitres. Trois, je pense, mais avec moi, rien n'est moins sûr. En tout cas, quoi qu'il arrive : **Ne me spoilez pas, je ne lis pas HP7 en anglais, merci !**

Bisous à tous !

**Levia**

**PS pour LadyNush :**J'ai paumé ton adresse e-mail, dommage, j'aurai bien aimé répondre à ta review et le faire ici serait trop long… En tout cas, merci beaucoup !


	34. Parvenir à se reconstruire

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur : **Majore, merci beaucoup ! C'est parfait !

**NDA :** Si vous avez enfin ce chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent, c'est grâce à la petite Ludwing qui est venue mendier pour que j'écrive. Elle s'est acharné, pleine d'arguments et de justifications, tant et si bien que j'ai eu honte et que j'ai fléchit. D'habitude, j'écris d'une seule et grosse envolée d'inspiration mais ce chapitre a été très laborieux ; je m'y suis mise petit bout par petit bout pour le finir. Le pire c'est que je crois que je finirai le reste de la fic tout aussi laborieusement… (Et qui sait, peut-être que ce sera tout aussi dur pour mes autres fics, halala !) Alors, armez-vous de patience, mes fidèles lecteurs ! Je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 33**

**Parvenir à se reconstruire, après une guerre…**

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la capture de Voldemort. Deux années de terreur s'achevaient dans la froidure de l'hiver. Les journaux relataient les actions de chaque acteur de la victoire, tentant de démêler ses mystères, abreuvant les petites gens encore effrayées de leurs pages noircies de vérités réconfortantes. Le printemps s'étendait, très lentement, perçant la solide neige d'Angleterre, en même temps que la paix faisait son chemin dans les esprits engourdis. Les héros se voyaient encensés, les morts étaient portés aux nues. Les dernières mauvaises fréquentations se faisaient dénoncer et il fallait débrouiller tout cela avec moult procès – la plupart en attente ; la justice entrait dans une période très florissante et retrouvait sa grandeur, surtout depuis que le plus grand procès de tous les temps était annoncé.

En effet, _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_ allait être jugé pour ses crimes. Personne n'avait espéré, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, une telle aubaine – d'autant plus que la peine capitale lui était déjà assurée. Tous allaient y assister, main dans la main, la rage au cœur, enfin vengés. L'échafaud se montait dans l'immense Hall du Ministère et des pancartes annonçaient, sur toutes les devantures de magasins du Monde Sorcier, la venue prochaine d'un Détraqueur dans ce seul but ; tous étaient invités. Personne n'aimait trainer dans les parages d'un Détraqueur, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient désobéi et déserté leur rôle de gardien pour devenir leurs ennemis. Mais justement ! La mort du Sombre Seigneur n'en serait que plus terrible, ainsi tué par l'un de ses horribles serviteurs. Sans compter que savoir que son âme serait avalée, puis digérée, en rassurait plus d'un – ainsi, il ne pourra jamais plus revenir ! Tous attendaient ce jour avec impatience.

Mais le fantastique procès avait été retardé à cause de la Hongrie qui avait souhaité s'octroyer la belle part de cette affaire – puisque Voldemort avait été capturé par eux. Bien sûr, l'Angleterre avait fait valoir ses droits avec force ; il revenait à ce Pays de juger le meurtrier de ses enfants et il y avait eut gain de cause.

Mais le procès avait été ajourné pour une toute autre raison également… Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Héros, devait être présent. Indubitablement, c'était ce que tous espéraient. Le voir… Leur Sauveur, leur adoré, leur délivrant.

Tous savaient que, après leur premier affrontement, Harry était resté des jours entiers, allongé et souffrant au delà des mots, et qu'une puissance colossale avait été nécessaire pour le remettre sur pieds. La guerre avait beau être derrière eux, les sorciers auraient recommencé sans hésitation à faire la queue chaque jour pour lui redonner de l'énergie si seulement cela avait été utile, mais le mal qui accablait leur héros n'était plus le même…

Le Survivant n'était pas victime, comme la dernière fois, d'une malédiction qui le faisait s'imaginer être blessé de toutes parts, atrocement, et il n'avait plus à utiliser son énergie en boucle pour se soigner psychiquement. Là n'était pas le problème et il ne souffrait pas physiquement non plus.

En fait, Harry Potter ne souffrait pas… Du moins, pas lorsqu'il ne pensait à rien et qu'il se laissait vivre, simplement.

Son corps était totalement sain et bien portant ; il bougeait normalement, il pouvait courir, sauter et même voler sur un balai tout aussi talentueusement qu'avant. Il mangeait avec appétit, riait et parlait de plus en plus facilement.

Mais lorsqu'on tentait de lui rappeler de trop nombreuses choses sur son vécu, des crises survenaient. Parce qu'il souhaitait réordonner son esprit, il tentait de prendre en compte chaque anecdote que lui racontait son entourage et de se souvenir en fouillant ses pensées où tout était éclaté en mille morceaux. A chaque fois, les efforts qu'il effectuait pour reconstituer le miroir brisé de sa vie le faisait hurler comme si des tissons chauffés à blanc lui transperçaient le crâne pour fouailler dans le tendre de son cerveau et le fendre encore et encore pour en faire de la bouillie brulante.

Ses amis avaient le cœur brisé en le voyant souffrir, car c'était eux qui provoquaient ses crises, sans le faire exprès ; parler simplement avec lui, de tout et de rien, pouvait les déclencher mais, même s'ils tentaient de ne rien dire, chaque chose qu'ils faisaient ensemble amenait, de fil en aiguille, à lui faire retrouver un souvenir, puis un autre, puis… c'en était trop pour Harry qui s'effondrait en se tenant le front dans ses mains.

Alors, puisqu'empêcher ces phénomènes était impossible, ils y allaient petit à petit, par ordre d'apparition dans sa vie afin de lui faciliter la tâche, de la lui rendre moins douloureuse.

D'abord les Dursley… Harry avait, non seulement, fait une crise démentielle, crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux à se les en arracher et en hurlant de douleur, mais aussi, la maison Moldue de son enfance avait explosée !

À partir de cet incident, ses amis décidèrent d'y aller avec mille précautions, en le prévenant quand les souvenirs risquaient d'être durs.

Hagrid avec Hedwige sur l'épaule l'invita à prendre le thé dans sa maisonnette de garde-chasse, puis Ron et Hermione lui racontèrent la totalité de leurs aventures en visitant Poudlard. Les autres Gryffondors de son dortoir vinrent ensuite le voir dans leur ancienne chambre et ils terminèrent par des sortes de vacances ; d'abord dans les lieux sorciers qu'il avait le plus fréquenté, puis chez la famille Weasley, au Terrier, et enfin place Grimmauld où les personnes composant l'Ordre du Phénix se succédèrent, dont Albus Dumbledore. De nombreuses crises marquèrent ce cheminement, mais les souvenirs reprenaient leur place, lentement, s'imbriquant les uns dans les autres…

Draco vint ensuite, enfin… Et Ron prévint Harry que les souvenirs avec lui pouvaient être aussi bien mauvais qu'agréable… Que si le mauvais surgissait, il ne devait pas faire exploser Malfoy mais attendre de voir venir les bons souvenirs, et qu'après il jugerait... Hermione, quant à elle, le rassura avec gentillesse, comme toujours.

Harry acquiesça, perplexe. Car, malgré la bonne volonté de son entourage, s'il se souvenait de la plupart de ce qui lui était arrivé avec eux, il n'arrivait pas, pour autant, à raccorder les faits avec des émotions. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Ron, qu'il devait écouter Hermione. Mais il ne ressentait pas les sentiments qui auraient dû lui donner l'impression que c'était fort, vrai, réel. Tout au fond de lui, il manquait le principal...

A propos de ce fameux Draco, il savait qu'ils étaient ennemis, et amoureux aussi. Et pourtant, il ne ressentait rien : ni haine, ni passion…

La raison pour laquelle il avait fait exploser la maison des Dursley, il la connaissait mais il ne la ressentait pas non plus… C'était seulement lors de ses crises qu'il retrouvait ses sensations si vivement. D'un coup, elles l'envahissaient à lui en faire mal…

Il appréhendait de retrouver Draco Malfoy, parce qu'il espérait énormément de ces retrouvailles, beaucoup trop… Il souhaitait des sentiments indomptables, quelque chose de différent... Mais, comme avec les autres, il n'allait avoir que des crises fugaces qui le laisseraient un peu plus complet mais davantage conscient de son manque, et il ne voulait pas être déçu dans ce qu'il considérait comme une ultime tentative…

Il se rendait compte, un peu plus chaque jour, qu'il avait beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre…

« Je ne veux pas le voir, pas pour l'instant… » déclara-t-il enfin. Il savait pourtant que Malfoy était à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, attendant de le voir avec impatience. « Dis-lui que je lui parlerais peut-être après le procès de Voldemort, mais que ce n'est pas la peine de venir me parler avant... »

Si sa perception des choses ne changeait pas, même après avoir revu le Grand Bourreau de sa vie lors du procès, alors Malfoy représenterait énormément et il deviendrait son seul espoir ! Il préférait le voir comme tel, parce qu'il se savait… _amoureux de lui_… Et surtout, il ne voulait pas constater la vérité car un éventuel néant qui serait pire que tout.

Comme ses crises étaient de plus en plus espacées, il se sentait enfin apte à affronter son destin. Le procès ne serait donc pas plus longtemps ajourné et, si tout se passait bien, il reverrait Malfoy bientôt. Mais pas maintenant…

Derrière le portrait entrouvert, il entendit Ron chuchoter au blond ce qu'il venait de dire, il pouvait même l'entrapercevoir, lui et ses cheveux presque blancs et ses yeux gris clair. Il y eût quelques explications houleuses entre eux et Hermione dût intervenir, venant à la rescousse de son petit ami. Puis Draco partit, non sans lui jeter un regard froid et plein de reproches par l'entrebâillement, laissant Harry un peu plus vide, parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait du ressentir de la tristesse et être incapable de faire cela à son amour.

Et pourtant… Il le faisait sans peine, sans même culpabiliser…

Ron et Hermione revinrent près de lui, s'asseyant piteusement dans le canapé.

« Il souffre… » dit Harry, la voix atone.

« Évidemment qu'il souffre ! » se renfrogna Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Changeant de sujet, le jeune homme brun leur demanda plus sérieusement, feintant l'amusement :

« Il y a une chose que, malgré tous nos efforts, je ne me souviens pas bien : c'est comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ? »

Soudain, Ron rougit de façon spectaculaire et son visage ainsi empourpré fit résonance quelque part dans la mémoire d'Harry. Il ria en se tenant le front, car des bulles de lumière pétillaient dans son crâne et les souvenirs revenaient se placer douloureusement là où il fallait.

« Eh bien, c'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas parce qu'on en a jamais vraiment parlé, ça c'est fait comme ça et tu ne nous as jamais posé de questions, comme si c'était normal et que tu t'y attendais. »

« C'est parce que tu t'y attendais depuis trois plombes, en fait… » expliqua Ron, gêné.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Hermione, surprise.

« Ben… Il me glissait des sous-entendus, très souvent… » bafouilla son petit ami. « Tout le monde s'y attendait, au dortoir. »

« De toutes façons… » reprit la brunette, très agacée. « On était trop occupés dans tous les sens pour perdre du temps à discuter de ça, alors que, bon... »

« Ça ne me regarde pas, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry, mutin.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, mais ça nous gênait un peu d'en parler. Regarde Ron, comme il est rouge ! Moi non plus je n'ai jamais trop aimé parler de ça… Parce qu'on a toujours été amis, tous les trois, et qu'on ne voulait pas donner l'impression que ça ait changé quoique ce soit qu'on se soit mis ensemble. Alors, on restait discrets sur le sujet… Comme toi et Malfoy, vous ne vous embrassiez pas à pleine bouche au milieu des couloirs, devant tout le monde, vous ne mangiez même pas ensemble. Ben nous, c'était un peu pareil. On n'a pas vraiment changé d'attitude en public… Pas même vraiment devant toi… »

« Ha… » soupira Harry, ne sachant s'il devait s'en offusquer ou leur en être reconnaissant. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire mais aucune sensation violente vint le percuter à ce sujet, il constata qu'il s'en fichait pas mal que ses amis soient ensemble ou non. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il les voulait heureux, et auprès de lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se gratta la tête, pensif. Il sentait sur lui le regard de ses amis, curieux. « Je me sens bizarre… » leur avoua-t-il en refermant le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains – celui annonçant le prochain procès – le plus célèbre du millésime ! – et son éminente participation à celui-ci. « Pas comme je devrais l'être normalement, je pense… Je ne me sens vraiment pas… concerné… »

Ron passa son bras autour de ses épaules, tentant d'être réconfortant.

« Ce n'est pas si grave… » soupira-t-il. « Tu n'as plus à te sentir concerné par quoique ce soit, repose-toi. Et pour ça… » Il désigna l'article du doigt. « T'es même pas obligé d'y aller, si tu veux… »

Hermione voulu dire quelque chose, mais elle se retint. Harry se tourna vers elle et l'encouragea.

« C'est vrai, tu peux ne pas y aller, mais on a le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… » gémit-elle, cachant mal son immense curiosité.

« Vu que personne ne m'a rappelé ce moment, je ne m'en souviens pas bien… Juste de Malfoy… Et de l'enfant… Mais pourquoi il était ainsi, je ne sais pas… »

« Il y aura d'autres témoins, en plus de Malfoy. Ils seront obligés de dire devant la cour ce qu'ils ont vu. Ça pourrait t'aider à te souvenir… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas… » fit-il, blasé, en posant sa joue contre l'épaule de Ron.

Il se savait en manque d'affection d'un tout autre genre, il se savait en manque, se sachant même gay… Mais il ne désirait pas faire l'amour du plus profond de ses tripes comme il sentait qu'il aurait dû.

Cette nouvelle constatation le fit soupirer. Il aurait au moins voulu être triste mais, même ça, il ne le pouvait pas. La seule chose qu'il ressentait pleinement, c'était le total flou qui composait son intérêt pour l'existence… Il avait autant envie de faire du tricot que de jouer au Quidditch, c'est dire !

« Ils sont vraiment bizarres tes yeux… » fit Hermione, hypnotisée à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Quand on les regarde, on a du mal à t'imaginer si… amorphe ! Ils sont brillants… _comme animé d'un feu intérieur…_ » récita-t-elle en pouffant. « C'est un peu comme avant, quand tu devenais un peu barge, mais en moins fort, moins surprenant. Tu te souviens de ces moments-là ? »

Harry se souvenait, oui. Il n'était plus lui-même, alors – mais bien plus que ce qu'il était devenu, à présent. Cette faible lumière dans ses yeux n'était qu'un vacillement de son passé ayant prit corps…

Il se rappelait d'une conversation qu'il avait eut avec Malfoy, à propos de ces yeux : moitié moitié, un peu brillants, sans les lunettes c'était joli, comme ça, mais pas trop excentrique…

Ce souvenir avait l'air si doux… Seulement, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

**oOo**

Dans un coin de la salle commune des Serpentards, Gregory était avachi dans le canapé de cuir vert foncé, tandis que Pansy, la tête sur ses genoux, faisait claquer son chewing-gum par intermittence pour passer le temps. Draco, en face d'eux sur un autre canapé, les regardait d'un air sombrement blasé.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Pansy jouait les jeunes filles fragiles et avait droit à toutes les attentions. C'était devenu un jeu, apparemment réconfortant, entre elle et tous les mâles qui lui gravitaient autour. Ils semblaient ainsi évacuer stress et peur par une séduction sans prise de risque.

Draco se disait que, en d'autres circonstances, ce serait lui qui serait allongé, la tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille, à se faire réconforter sans le piège de l'engagement. S'il était resté ami, vraiment ami avec elle, ce serait le cas…

Il retint un soupir, se souvenant qu'il était bien au dessus de ça, à présent…

« Du nouveau à propos de Millicent ? » demanda-t-il, posément – en apparence.

Pansy se tourna vers lui, sans se relever. Gregory en profita pour lisser quelques unes de ses boucles sombres et, à ce geste, le cœur de Draco se serra et il réprima une phrase acerbe à l'encontre de son imposant ami – pour qui il n'éprouvait aucune inclination, à l'instant présent.

_T'as vu ta tronche ? T'as aucune chance ! _voulait-il lui cracher au visage avant de se tourner vers la mijaurée. _Et toi, comment peux-tu te laisser faire ! __T'as __plus__ aucune dignité__pour flirter__jusqu'avec des gars comme Goyle_

Il se savait stupidement jaloux… Son problème résidait dans le seul fait que jamais Pansy ne s'était attaché sérieusement avec quelqu'un, auparavant. Elle n'avait même jamais montré qu'elle pouvait seulement s'enticher sincèrement d'un autre que lui… Il avait toujours su posséder son amour, quelque chose de fort, d'inconditionnel, proche de la vénération, et la manifestation de cette toute nouvelle nonchalance le faisait se sentir démuni. Parce qu'elle avait toujours paru froide et la pire des pimbêches avec tous les autres, ne montrant son côté vulnérable qu'en de rares occasions et toujours en sa présence, comme s'il en était le déclencheur, et cela l'avait toujours fait se sentir… fort. Ce n'était plus le cas, à présent…

Il se rendait bien compte qu'il devait être dépendant de Pansy et de son affection, car même lorsqu'elle le méprisait ouvertement, faisant acte d'une rage froide, il savait, au fond, avoir encore une place dans son cœur.

La vie était rageante, parfois…

S'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Harry, ou si Pansy avait joué cette carte bien avant Halloween, sa jalousie maladive les aurait réunis, lui aurait fait comprendre son très fort attachement pour la Serpentarde. Cela n'aurait pas été de l'amour, juste un vulgaire désir de possession… Mais comme sa vie aurait été plus simple, et moins triste, alors !

Cette constatation le laissa perplexe, preuve que même s'il n'était pas très objectif face à cette situation, il n'aimait pas vraiment Pansy, pas autant qu'Harry, puisqu'il la laissait lui échapper totalement. Alors que pour ce dernier, il s'était tellement battu, plus que pour tout autre chose… Mais pour rien, puisqu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

« Elle s'habitue petit à petit à son œil artificiel… » Pansy frissonna de dégoût en imaginant Millicent affublée d'un objet à l'intérieur de sa cavité oculaire vide. Draco, quant à lui, était trop blasé pour être dégoûté… « Mais il paraît qu'il a des fonctions terribles, comme voir à travers les murs, les vêtements et même derrière sa tête et détecter les armes, les pièges et les sorts. Et puis surtout, il est très esthétique, aussi bleu et finement détaillé que son œil droit, avec un sort qui le fait se déplacer de façon très naturelle, il paraît que ça ne se voit pas du tout... Elle garde encore quelques brûlures sur le visage, mais ça devrait se résorber en quelques semaines… Quant à son bras, les prothèses aussi complexes ne sont pas encore très au point, ni très réalistes… Peut-être qu'elle ne pourra plus se battre avec, il se détacherait au moindre coup trop fort… Les spécialistes ont dit qu'une fois le bras mis en place, elle pourra écrire ou manger, ce genre de choses, en s'en servant tout à fait normalement. Son petit ami m'a écrit que Milli projetait d'apprendre à se battre avec le bras gauche, elle veut toujours poursuivre la voix des épéistes, même en attendant qu'on lui fabrique une prothèse plus solide. Elle souhaiterait qu'elle soit composée des mêmes substances magiques que sa baguette et son pommeau de sabre enchanté… Ainsi, elle serait armée en permanence… Elle s'amuse même à dessiner les plans de son bras, tout un programme. En tout cas, même si je lui ai écris que ce n'était pas la peine, elle a juré de nous rembourser pour tout ça… »

« Par Merlin, elle garde les pied sur terre ! » murmura Draco. « Elle ne semble pas déprimer, d'après ce que tu me dis. C'est le principal, qu'elle garde le moral… »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Pansy. « Son copain m'a dit qu'elle le vivait bien mieux que ce qu'il craignait. Il m'a même avoué que lui-même le vivait plutôt bien – il avait peur d'être dégouté, le pauvre… Mais bon, elle est toujours à l'hôpital et handicapée, pour le moment… »

Draco se tut, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait ajouter d'intelligent après ça. À la place de Millicent, il serait probablement devenu une larve larmoyante et suicidaire, même si Harry avait été auprès de lui pour le soutenir…

« Et Blaise ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet de conversation. « Toujours pareil ? »

Pansy haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas… » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu penses quoi de cette histoire, toi ? »

Le jeune Malfoy se fit sombre.

« Pour moi, c'est évident, Theodore est mort. On le saurait, si ce n'était pas le cas, depuis le temps… »

« On n'a pourtant pas retrouvé son corps. » fit Pansy en baissant les yeux.

Gregory haussa les sourcils.

« Vincent et Luna pensent la même chose… »

« Depuis quand l'avis de Loufoca est-il important ? » se moqua la jeune fille. « Depuis que Vincent est avec elle, les rares phrases qu'il sort sont presque toutes inspirées des élucubrations de cette folle… »

« Luna est loin d'être une simple folle… » gronda Gregory, fulgurant défenseur de son meilleur ami. « C'est la seule qui sait vraiment voir les gens tels qu'ils sont, sans les juger, sans s'attacher aux traumatismes ou à l'apparente bonté. C'est une fille géniale ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle, dans ce cas ? » bougonna la brunette. « Si elle est si géniale ! »

Gregory la regarda, un peu perplexe, cherchant le degré de sincérité et de comédie dans cette apparente jalousie.

« Vincent me tuerait si je faisais mine de l'approcher… avec les dents ! »

« Berk ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Comment ils se sont trouvés ces deux-là ? » demanda Draco, rêveur. « C'est étrange, tout de même… »

« C'était chez toi, juste après la bataille, ou quelques jours après… Il paraît de Vincent était légèrement blessé, quoi qu'il en soit Luna l'aurait surpris torse nu, et elle aurait vu _la chose_. » Pansy fit des gestes alambiqués avec ses mains. « Elle est tout de suite tombée amoureuse des symboles qui se sont formés sur les gros muscles de Vince et elle aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour le soigner de très près. La suite… On ne la sait pas, mais on préfère ne pas l'imaginer non plus ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« J'étais là, quand elle a vu son dos. » ajouta Greg. « Ses tatouages ne formaient même pas un alphabet connu mais pour elle ça semblait aussi compréhensible qu'un livre d'école et elle s'est mise à parler de trucs bizarres, comme d'habitude… »

« J'ai toujours su que le tatoo de Vince porterait un jour ses fruits. Ils sont tellement bizarres, mais joliment ensorcelés… C'est dommage qu'il ne s'en soit pas servi avant. » soupira Draco – qui s'en fichait pas mal, en fait.

« Évidemment que ça aurait été mieux ! S'il les avait dévoilés plus tôt, il ne serait peut-être pas sorti avec une folle… »

« Elle est peut-être folle, mais elle est jolie ! »

« Oh, Greg… »

**oOo**

Pendant ce temps, Blaise se morfondait dans sa chambre, effondré sur son lit. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il se sentait dépossédé de toute emprise sur sa vie. Il ne comprenait plus rien, ou plutôt si… Entendre les bribes de conversation de ses amis lui avait permis de comprendre mais de façon très succincte, et toute la profondeur de son histoire lui échappait.

On lui disait qu'il était mort. On lui disait qu'une personne avait donné sa vie pour lui rendre la sienne, mais il n'avait aucune preuve de cela, ni concrètement, ni dans son cœur. Alors quoi ?

Il hurlait de rage : pourquoi lui avoir fait oublier tout cela ? On lui répondait que, sans cela, il serait devenu suicidaire, et que le sacrifice n'aurait servi à rien.

Et même quand il n'y pensait pas, il suffisait qu'il aille se doucher pour que les ailes violettes dans son dos viennent le narguer de leur mystère… Alors pourquoi le marquer de cette façon, s'il ne devait se souvenir de rien sous peine de se donner la mort sur le champ ? Dieu que c'était stupide… C'est là qu'on lui disait que ce n'était certainement pas voulu, que ça devait être simplement les résidus d'un sortilège si puissant que cela dépassait l'entendement.

Il n'avait que ses amis à qui se raccrocher, et il les harcelait sans cesse… Il voyait bien qu'il les dérangeait avec ses états d'âme, car eux se souvenaient de Theodore Nott, eux le pleuraient en lui disant de le remercier, d'être heureux d'être vivant, de respirer pour deux, de faire honneur à son sacrifice… Mais il en était incapable et il voyait bien qu'il décevait tout le monde par son attitude.

Ce stupide Nott aurait mieux fait de le laisser mort et de vivre ! Tout le monde lui prêtait des pouvoirs impressionnants ; il aurait certainement mieux supporté sa mort que lui la sienne !

De toutes façons, le fait qu'un mec, qui que ce soit, donne sa vie pour lui, par amour, le jetait dans la plus profonde perplexité… Il pataugeait dans l'incompréhension, alors qu'il possédait toutes les clés, sauf la principale… Il lui manquait ses sentiments : une étincelle qui aurait rendu tout cela plus palpable, enluminé d'amour.

Mais personne ne pouvait lui rendre ses souvenirs, et encore moins ses sentiments…

Il soupira, misérable.

Theodore Nott avait mal calculé son coup, car même ainsi il se sentait incapable de vivre, glissant lentement mais sûrement dans une dépression lancinante.

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un couple bruyant. Vincent et Luna, enlacés, cherchaient visiblement un peu d'intimité dans le dortoir des septième année. Le voyant, ils cessèrent de convoler stupidement et se tournèrent vers lui, dans un même ensemble. Vincent reprit aussitôt son attitude blasée et Luna sembla flotter jusqu'à lui pour s'assoir sur son lit comme au chevet d'un malade. Aussitôt, Blaise se renfrogna.

« Salut ! » s'exclama la jeune fille blonde en dardant ses grands yeux bleu clair sur lui. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? »

Le jeune homme renifla de dédain avant de gronder :

« Je n'ai oublié qu'une seule personne… »

« Tu sais ce qu'on est sensé avoir en commun, toi et moi ? Tu m'as volé quelque chose, il y a quelques mois, et ça avait un rapport avec Theodore. Je me disais que, à cause de cela, tu aurais oublié… »

Blaise fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rendit compte, affligé, qu'elle avait raison...

« S'il y avait quelque chose d'important à me rappeler, alors je ne m'en souviens pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es timbrée. »

Vincent fronça les sourcils, près à le reprendre vertement mais Luna éclata de rire.

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme. » dit-elle en réussissant à calmer le molosse d'un geste diaphane. « Tu ne veux pas que je te raconte ? »

« A quoi ça m'avancerait ? » rouspéta Blaise. « Au moins je me souviens de lui, au mieux je me porte… » mentit-il.

« C'est bien dommage… » fit-elle en le regardant encore plus bizarrement. « Car je détiens ta seule possibilité de le revoir, de lui parler, de savoir s'il est mort ou vif. » La jeune fille sortit un objet de sa poche ; une boule de verre lumineuse qu'elle lui tendit : « Tu devrais y penser sérieusement, car ça pourrait changer ta vie… Tu es tellement triste ! »

Après ça, Luna se leva et retourna auprès de Vincent. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et elle remonta la manche de son petit ami, appelant les tatouages blancs et argentés qui vinrent former des arabesques juste sous ses yeux. Elle pianota sur la peau de Vincent, le visage illuminé par ce qu'elle semblait déchiffrer.

Blaise avait toujours connu Vincent avec ce tatouage spécial, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi actif – d'habitude, les dessins restaient reclus sous ses vêtements, changeant bien peu de forme. En voyant cette scène, Blaise aurait aimé, comme Luna, savoir déchiffrer quoique ce soit dans son propre tatouage violet et désespérément immobile… Il mit la sphère laiteuse dans sa poche et quitta le dortoir, montant les escaliers de pierre pour se rendre dans la salle commune austère où se trouvait le reste de la bande, et quelques autres Serpentards.

Un peu intimidé, il s'assit dans le canapé à droite de Draco. Comme lui un peu plus tôt, il demanda évasivement comment allaient leurs amis.

Quand les questionnements se portèrent sur leur Directeur de Maison, Draco dit :

« Rogue n'en a plus pour longtemps… Ma mère le veille tous les jours. Mon père souffre du même mal mais en bien moins grave, il est en bonne voie de guérison, mais il ne s'est toujours pas éveillé. »

« Ça ne doit pas être la joie pour ta mère, de les veiller tous les deux… » soupira Pansy, toujours vautrée sur Gregory.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« On n'y peut rien… »

Blaise rompit le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

« Je vous en ai parlé mais je ne vous l'ai jamais montré… J'avais honte, mais… » Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, se levant pour leur dévoiler son dos.

Les Serpentards le regardèrent, impressionnés mais sans réelle surprise.

« Il est énorme ! » s'exclama Greg. « Je n'aimerais pas être affublé de ce truc à vie. Tu devrais essayer de voir un spécialiste, peut-être que tu peux te le faire enlever… »

Blaise parut choqué de ces dires.

« Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends pas, c'est bien Nott qui m'a fait ça, pas vrai ? C'est sa signature, et tu voudrais que je la fasse enlever alors que c'est tout ce qui reste de lui ? »

« Tu n'as pas désiré cette marque immense, alors pourquoi pas ? »

Blaise était trop atterré pour poursuivre plus avant sur cette pente, il éluda la réponse et demanda :

« Maintenant que vous le voyez, vous pourrez peut-être me dire quel est le rapport avec lui ? »

« Et en quoi ça te servirait de le savoir ? Tu l'as oublié… »

Blaise commença à s'énerver :

« Merci, je n'étais pas au courant ! Si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le moi, bordel de merde ! Vous croyez que j'ai choisi de l'oublier ? »

« Tu sais, Blaise… » commença Pansy. « On aura beau te raconter tout ce qu'on sait, ça ne suffira jamais à reconstituer ta mémoire… Ce que tu as perdu est immense, mais ce que tu as gagné l'est encore plus : tu es vivant ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et ce dessin dans ton dos, c'est exactement celui qu'il y avait sur les ailes de papillon que Theo avait fait pousser dans le sien lors d'un cours de l'AD. Il y avait de très rares moments où il semblait déstabilisé, sans maîtrise sur ce qui lui arrivait, et c'en était un quand il a constaté le message que véhiculait ses ailes… Si tu te retrouves avec ce symbole, c'est certainement parce que c'est ce qui le définissait le plus, ce qui l'a le plus touché… »

Blaise arborait un air malheureux. Évidemment, ces explications ne lui suffisaient pas… Ça ne suffirait jamais, Pansy avait raison.

« Tss… C'est tellement pratique, de tout oublier… » gronda Draco en croisant les bras, les yeux dans la vague. « Avec ton petit air de miséreux, tu me dégoûtes, tu ne sais même pas comme tu as de la chance ! »

Blaise le fusilla du regard.

« Tu dis ça pour Potter, ou pour toi ? »

Pansy s'interposa en se levant :

« Peu importe ! Tu devrais passer outre, puisque tu n'as pas de souvenirs. Avant tu avais des rêves ! » Elle se saisit du collier de Blaise et lui montra l'écrin qui pendait au bout. Dedans sommeillait la guitare Moldue miniaturisée de son père. « Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas joué ? »

Blaise haussa les épaules, tristement.

« Je n'y arrive plus, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose… Je n'y prends plus de plaisir… » Il rentra à nouveau le collier dans ses vêtements et sortit plutôt la sphère que lui avait donné Luna. « C'est un Abraza La Luze… Je sais ce que c'est, pourtant je ne me souviens pas en avoir déjà tenu un dans mes mains. Mais la façon dont Loufoca me l'a donné me fait penser que j'ai une histoire avec cet objet… »

Draco se tourna à nouveau vers Blaise et lui jeta un regard incendiaire, s'énervant.

« Tu ne vas pas le tester, j'espère ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ! » cria le brun aux cheveux longs, encore plus fort.

« Parce que tu en a déjà fait les frais, abruti ! Tu es devenu accro à cette merde et tu as passé des semaines à l'infirmerie comme une larve pour réussir à t'en défaire ! Quand j'y pense ! » s'exclama le jeune Malfoy en se levant comme un diable – Pansy se précipita pour se mettre entre eux. « À cette époque, tu ne sortais pas encore avec Theo, il ne voulait pas de toi parce qu'il n'était pas gay. Alors tu as voulu l'oublier, parce que ça te faisait trop souffrir de l'aimer, pauvre chou ! Et c'est là que ça a commencé entre vous, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je t'obliviate. Peut-être qu'il s'est forcé à sortir avec toi, à te satisfaire, tu ne le sauras jamais ! En tout cas, il a retenu une chose : c'est que si tu ne pouvais pas être avec lui, alors tu voulais l'oublier ! Alors arrête de geindre sans cesse, parce que, ce qui t'arrive, tu en es responsable ! »

Draco quitta la pièce, fou furieux. Blaise remit lentement sa chemise, une grosse boule dans la gorge. Quand il se rassit, il ne put s'empêcher de se justifier misérablement, retenant ses larmes.

« C'est pas de ma faute… »

Pansy alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, entourant son cou de ses bras.

« Bien sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Draco est simplement aigri parce que Potter ne lui manifeste pas le moindre intérêt… » Elle lui caressa le dos, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Enfin, elle dit : « Moi je pense que tu devrais tester l'Abraza La Luze. Ce n'est dangereux que si tu l'utilises en pensant à une personne vivante, proche de toi. Son pouvoir s'amenuise considérablement quand la personne est morte… » Elle soupira. « On n'en a pas la preuve, mais en embrassant l'Abraza, tu sauras enfin… De toutes façons, même s'il n'est pas mort, les effets seront faibles puisque tu ne te souviens plus de lui. Et Greg et moi, on sera là pour veiller sur toi lorsque que tu seras en son pouvoir. Après ça, tu auras un seul, unique et factice souvenir de Theo, mais c'est ce qui te rapprochera le plus de lui. Promet-moi juste de te remettre, une fois cela fait… »

Blaise leva ses yeux sur son amie, la contemplant gravement.

« Je te jure d'essayer, vraiment… Mais je ne peux pas te le promettre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, amusée.

« C'est quoi ce Serpentard qui ne ment pas pour la bonne cause ! Tu étais censé me rassurer là, Blaise ! Bon, on le fait tout de suite ? »

Le jeune homme brun sourit faiblement et répondit :

« Non, je préfère attendre… d'être prêt… Je dois réfléchir encore, en attendant garde-le. Tiens, comme ça tu seras plus rassurée. »

Pansy acquiesça et prit la sphère. Blaise partit lui aussi de la salle commune des vert-et-argent, à la recherche de Draco. Réconforter un ami le sortirait peut-être de son errance personnelle…

Pansy, quant à elle, contemplait la sphère, pensivement.

« Tu ne veux pas l'utiliser en songeant à Dray ? » demanda Greg, évasivement.

Pansy la rangea dans sa poche.

« Non, merci… Draco me fait tellement pitié, depuis un certain temps, qu'il perd tout son charme à mes yeux...»

Gregory sourit et murmura :

« Tu es méchante… »

Pansy haussa les épaules, en minaudant.

« Et alors ? Je suis une Serpentarde, j'ai le droit ! C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ! »

Gregory acquiesça puis attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la serra dans la sienne en la regardant droit dans les yeux, allant au-delà de ce qui était amical avec une gêne mal contenue.

« Pansy… C'est vrai, je t'ai toujours aimé, et je sais que tu le sais… Je n'ai jamais eu d'espoir ; tu es si intelligente, jolie… et indéniablement Serpentarde. Je sais que tu joues avec moi, en ce moment… Et c'est dur pour moi de rester stoïque, d'autant plus que je te vois de jour en jour t'éloigner un peu plus de Draco… »

« Tu aimerais que j'arrête de te coller ? » demanda la jeune fille, mutine.

Greg eut une expression contrariée.

« Ce que je voudrais importe peu… mais oui, tu devrais arrêter. »

« Et toi, tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, Greg. » fit-elle en l'accusant du doigt. « Vivre dans l'ombre de Draco nous a desservi sur certains côtés et maintenant qu'il est au fond du trou, tu devrais enfin remarquer que tu es devenu un homme formidable, et plutôt charmant… » Elle s'assit sur le sol et se cala entre les jambes de Gregory, qui resta pétrifié dans son canapé. Ce faisant, elle garda son imposante main dans la sienne, la caressant doucement. « Tu es mignon, tu es fort… Une fille aime se sentir protégée dans de grands bras musclés. Tu es gentil, loyal, brave… mais tu sais aussi parfaitement où se trouvent tes intérêts, et tes limites. Tu es travailleur en conséquence, et donc bien plus que la plupart. Tu es chanceux, optimiste. Tu es simple, tu n'es pas le genre de gars traumatisé dont il faut sans cesse s'occuper. Tu serais plutôt celui qui s'occuperait d'une telle personne, sans trop en faire : gentiment, mais pas à outrance… Tu as aussi beaucoup de défauts, certains font ton charme, mais ton gros problème, Greg… C'est que tu n'as pas confiance en toi, point de vue séduction, et ça c'est sacrement exaspérant pour une fille de devoir te prendre la main pour ce genre de chose. Même si je viens de t'avouer que tu me plaisais, ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour t'aider ! Si tu me veux, tu n'as qu'à me prouver que tu es décidé à m'avoir, à me séduire… » Sur ce, Pansy baisa la main de Gregory et s'en alla elle aussi, laissant le jeune homme massif bien perplexe dans ses pensées.

**oOo**

Blaise déboucha sur une enfilade ouverte sur l'extérieur par le biais de nombreuses fenêtres d'allure gothique. L'ambiance ici était lourde car les murs de pierre sombre et le ciel blanc plombaient l'atmosphère. De la brume semblait se former dans le couloir désert.

Blaise était certain de trouver Draco accoudé à l'une de ces fenêtres car, d'ici, on pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait dans la cour et dans une grande partie du parc sans se faire déranger par d'autres élèves. De toute façon, avec la fin de la guerre, bien peu d'élèves étaient revenus à Poudlard, préférant fêter la victoire au sein de leurs familles, dans les rues, même chez les Moldus. Seuls les septième année avaient été obligés de revenir impérativement pour passer leurs examens et obtenir leurs diplômes dans un minimum de bonnes conditions – même si Dumbledore avait pris soin de préciser que les corrections ne seraient pas aussi drastique que lors d'une année sans encombres, ce qui avait été rare ses dernières années, surtout pour cette session particulièrement marquée…

Quelques fenêtres plus loin, des sanglots étouffés sortirent Blaise de ses pensées et, enfin, il trouva Draco accoudé devant une vitre, le visage caché par ses cheveux pendants dans le vide, tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. Le brun précipita le pas et enlaça son ami par derrière, ressentant à nouveau la tristesse l'envahir.

« Ne pleure pas… » soupira-t-il. « Pleure pas, Dray… » Par-dessus l'épaule du blond, Blaise vit Harry dans le parc, se promenant avec ses amis. « Surtout pas pour lui… Rappelle-toi, ce n'est que Potty… Et non seulement il t'a oublié, ce con, mais en plus il n'a même pas fait l'effort de te revoir, de t'écouter, d'essayer de comprendre… Il ne te mérite pas… »

Draco renifla et essuya ses yeux, sans toutefois se retourner, ni faire un mouvement pour se défaire de l'étreinte.

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? Crétin… »

« Justement, oui… C'est moi qui dit ça… » répondit l'autre en enserrant Draco un peu plus fort. « Je peux te comprendre, on est tous les deux les victimes de nos petits amis… Potter n'a plus de souvenirs, ni même de sentiments pour qui que ce soit, et il ne veut même plus te voir alors qu'il le pourrait. Et moi, je n'ai plus de souvenir, mais peut être encore des sentiments. Je voudrais le voir, mais je ne le peux pas. C'est à la fois semblable et différent, mais tu ne trouves pas qu'on a drôlement en commun ? » Draco renifla dédaigneusement et Blaise poursuivit : « Je me demandais… Avant que Luna ne te fasse boire la potion bizarre des Weasley le soir d'Halloween et que tu ne tombes tout droit dans les bras de Potter, est-ce que tu avais déjà pensé sérieusement à sortir avec un garçon ? »

Draco rigola froidement.

« Bien sûr que non… Toutefois, je vais te raconter un souvenir que tu n'as certainement plus, et qui va peut-être te glacer d'effroi. Avec Theo et toi, il nous est déjà arrivé de nous embrasser. Nous mettions cela sur le compte de la quête d'expérience, mais maintenant tu peux le prendre comme ça t'arrange ! »

« Sérieusement ? » demanda Blaise, interloqué. « C'est vraiment bizarre, mais après tout, je ne peux que te croire… » Après quelques secondes de silence, passées à frotter doucement son nez dans le cou de Draco, il dit : « Nous serions donc passés de parfaits hétéros à amoureux transis de mecs… C'est encore un point qui nous rapproche, mais c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Tu en penses quoi ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Blaise, j'en ai carrément rien à foutre, pour l'heure… Il n'y a pas de raisons à tout ça, laisse tomber. »

« Mais tu dois pourtant bien y réfléchir un peu, non ? Si Harry ne veut plus jamais de toi, tu vas bien devoir te remettre à convoler, car après tout : tu es hormonalement actif ! Et alors tu te tourneras vers les filles ou les gars ? Peut-être les deux ? »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ! » s'exclama Draco. « Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser ! »

Draco se retourna, forçant Blaise à reculer. Toutefois, le brun laissa ses mains sur les bras du Préfet en chef.

« Je sais que tu préférerais qu'Harry te revienne, évidemment. Mais essaye d'imaginer deux secondes que cela n'arrive pas… » Blaise échangea avec Draco un regard glacé, et il resserra sa poigne, empêchant le blond de lui échapper. « Est-ce que tu penses que tu parviendras à te reconstruire, toi ? »

Le blond resta silencieux, quelques secondes, puis il dit :

« Après avoir participé à une guerre, on perd tous énormément, on doit tous se reconstruire, on n'a pas le choix… Mais c'est possible, car nous sommes tous des survivants. »

« Sauf moi… »

« Même toi, Blaise ! Bon sang, c'est par tes actions passées que tu te retrouves là, quoique tu en penses ! »

« Si tu le dis, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question… » se renfrogna le brun. « Tu pourrais m'aider à y répondre, pourtant… » Ses doigts remontèrent sur les épaules du blond, la poigne se transformant en caresse. « S'il te plaît… »

Blaise se pencha vers Draco, enserrant son visage dans ses mains. Il attendit de voir s'il allait se défiler, ou non… mais le blond se contenta de le regarder imperturbablement. Blaise se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lentement, prenant le temps de découvrir les sensations que cela lui procurait, il embrassa son ami, de plus en plus audacieusement. Et Draco cessa de se laisser simplement faire, lui aussi rendit le baiser en fermant les yeux, en penchant la tête, en enserrant son cou, en glissant ses doigts dans ses longs et doux cheveux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut lui qui prit l'initiative d'attraper les mains de Blaise pour les poser impérieusement sur sa queue et sur ses fesses. Mais il n'attendit pas que son ami reprenne contenance ; brutalement, il le plaqua contre le mur, le déshabillant impitoyablement, l'obligeant à glisser à terre, sous lui.

Blaise voulait savoir ce que c'était d'être avec un homme, alors il allait le savoir, mais pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit… Ce faisant, Draco le regardait presque haineusement tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

« Il est encore temps de dire stop… » gronda-t-il à voix basse.

Blaise leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas peur mais il ne semblait pas non plus dévoré par la passion. Seulement, quelque chose les animait tous deux : l'envie de s'oublier aveuglément dans la luxure la plus brutale…

Draco enleva partiellement le pantalon de Blaise, le laissant complètement plissé sur ses chevilles. Il baissa lui-même son pantalon à mi-cuisse et se pencha sur Blaise, se positionnant pour le baiser par derrière. L'autre lui facilita la tâche en se cambrant quelque peu, griffant d'impatience les pierres de ses ongles. Il cria quand Draco le pénétra sans douceur, il jura et traita son ami des pires noms, mais le blond ne s'arrêta pas et l'autre se tordit un peu plus pour recevoir les coups de butoir au plus profond de lui, l'incitant à aller plus vite, plus fort. Il voulait de la défonce, rien de plus, pour tout oublier dans les affres d'une baise terrible et bestiale, et qui ne dure jamais bien longtemps, et qui une fois la jouissance passée, laisse honteux et encore plus misérable qu'auparavant…

Draco, encore tremblant, ne lâchait plus Blaise. Il se laissa glisser au sol et ne put se retenir de fondre en larmes, une fois son état extatique passé, les yeux encore fixés sur le tatouage violet qui devenait de plus en plus trouble de larmes. En l'entendant, le brun se retourna et l'enlaça aussitôt, en gémissant de douleur, pour blottir son visage dans son cou.

« Pardonne-moi… » hoqueta Draco en resserrant ses doigts sur la chemise froissée couvrant encore les bras de son ami.

« T'excuse pas… J'en avais besoin… C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, Dray… » Seul un pauvre sanglot lui répondit. Il reprit, la voix tremblante de tristesse : « Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être sauter Potter, il te reviendrait à coup sûr ! Déjà que sans y mettre les formes, tu es terriblement bandant, alors en déployant tous tes talents, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction… »

Draco ricana.

« Ce n'est pas en me flattant sur mes performances que tu vas me remonter le moral, surtout avec cette voix… »

Blaise remit les vêtements du blond bien en place, avec tendresse, l'embrassant de temps à autres sur la joue et le front.

« Demain, tu le reverras au procès… »

« Je le vois tous les jours, qu'est ce que ça changera ? » répondit le blond, las.

« Je suis certain que demain sera un jour spécial… C'est obligé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être exécuté, tu te rends compte ? »

« Pas vraiment… » Draco soupira et reprit, un peu plus tard : « Tu viendras ? »

« Non, on n'a pas reçu d'invitation comme toi. Parmi nous, il n'y a que Pansy qui a été également autorisée à s'y rendre… »

« Mais elle ne veut pas y aller. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut plus avoir affaire avec ça… Et comme elle a fait sa déposition, c'est suffisant pour eux… »

« Tu ne seras pas seul, Dray… Il y aura Hermione et Ron, nous sommes amis avec eux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Super… » soupira le blond.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas la joie, comparé à ma superbe compagnie... »

Draco sourit.

« Tu sembles remis. »

« Écoute… » fit Blaise en collant son front contre celui de son ami. « Si tu te sens encore triste, seul… Si tu as besoin de câlins, ou de baise. Tu sais que je suis disponible… On pourrait panser nos blessures ensemble – même si, bien sûr, je te souhaite de ne pas avoir besoin de moi… »

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

« Et toi, dans tout ça ? »

« Moi… Demain, ne te déplaise, je vais embrasser l'Abraza, je vais voir la lumière… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ; les autres veilleront sur moi. »

Draco se leva furieusement.

« Très bien, fais donc tes conneries ! »

Blaise ria légèrement avant reboutonner son pantalon. Il se leva et courut derrière Draco pour l'enlacer à nouveau par derrière.

« Ho Dray, fais pas la tronche… En attendant demain, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas passer la nuit avec moi ? Je suis certain que ce sera la dernière, alors… Ce serait dommage que tu regrettes ça ! »

« Tu parles ! » s'exclama le blond, s'immobilisant, le visage grave. « Mais je suis d'accord… » lâcha-t-il enfin après mûre réflexion.

« Jure-moi simplement d'être plus endurant, cette fois-ci… » s'amusa Blaise en prenant les devants.

Draco grimaça.

« Parles pour toi, mécréant ! Tu es venu avant moi, si je me souviens bien ! »

Blaise se retourna et embrassa Draco.

« Et si nous sautions le repas et allions directement dans la Salle sur Demande ? »

« Non… pas là-bas… »

« Dans ta chambre alors ? »

Draco arbora un air contrarié.

« Non plus… »

« Je vois, tu ne veux pas baiser là où tu l'as fait avec Harry… » comprit-t-il. « C'est tellement romantique de ta part… Très bien, allons dans un dortoir inoccupé, dans ce cas... Mais les autres sauront pour nous… des détails pourraient s'ébruiter… »

Le jeune Malfoy haussa les épaules.

« Rien à foutre, et puis ce sont des Serpentards, ils ne diront rien… J'ai pu déjà le constater… »

« Ah bon ? Comment ça, tu as déjà trompé Potter ! »

« Pas vraiment, j'ai juste embrassé Pansy. »

« Haaa, c'était donc ça… C'est vrai que Pansy ne s'est pas servi de ça pour te faire casser avec lui, pourtant tu es l'amour de sa vie… »

« Pansy avait déjà changé, bien avant la guerre… » soupira Draco. « Peut-être qu'il faut perdre un amour fulgurant pour évoluer dans cette putain de vie… Bon sang, j'en venais à le considérer comme mon âme sœur ! J'aurais pu vivre sans lui, être heureux, si je ne l'avais jamais regardé autrement. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant, ça a duré si peu de temps ! »

Il s'était arrêté de marcher et Blaise revint le prendre dans ses bras.

« Et moi qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? » murmura-t-il.

Le blond se tut, se retournant pour se blottir et savourer la chaleur d'un autre corps aussi malheureux que lui, tout contre lui.

**oOo**

Dans le parc, Harry regardait dans le ciel blanc un rapace voler en faisant des cercles. Sous ses pas, la neige avait largement fondu, la terre noire apparaissait de part et d'autre, ainsi que des perce-neige blancs au centre d'or qui pointaient vers le ciel, les pétales si purs, si graciles et fragiles, perçant la froidure.

Le Survivant, habituellement blasé, sentait à cette vue un sentiment l'envahir, diffus mais bien là. Comme un dégel, comme un espoir.

Il s'accroupit et caressa doucement le doux velouté de la petite fleur, avant de se saisir d'un peu de neige fondue pour la presser entre ses doigts.

L'hiver qui laissait enfin place à un semblant de printemps, cet oiseau libre puis les perce-neige… Ces images faisaient naître en lui des désirs d'évasion, quelque chose de grandissant, quelque chose qui… semblait lui faire pousser des ailes, de petites ailes encore gelées…

Enfin, il se languissait de quelque chose : du procès du lendemain, le procès où les choses allaient vraiment changer, où il allait enfin se sentir affranchit, où il allait pouvoir commencer à se reconstruire, à se construire !

Harry souriait en regardant le ciel blanc et, par sa seule pensée, il étira une trouée dans les nuages, formant une ouverture de bleu depuis laquelle des rayons éclatants comme des bras de soleil vinrent toucher tout Poudlard.

Le rapace vola plus haut et disparu au dessus des nuages.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA : **Alors c'était pas du tout prévu que Draco et Blaise couchent ensemble, mais je trouvais que leurs situations étaient trop proches sans que ça ne paraisse bizarre, alors j'ai voulu m'en servir pour les rapprocher et faire un truc spécial. Finalement, je suis très contente de ce petit écart de conduite, niah ! Par contre, je me dis que ça ne doit pas trop être votre cas… Désolée ! Désolée aussi pour ce chapitre big transition nécessaire mais qui frustre ! (Avec beaucoup de couples annexes et hétéros dont on n'a rien à foutre dedans… lol)

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée, ayez une petite pensée pour moi qui n'ait encore pris aucune vacances et qui fait, en plus, des travaux !

Gros bisous !

**Levia**


	35. Le procès du siècle

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur : **Majore, que je remercie tout particulièrement pour sa rapidité en cette période de fête ! Merci, merci, merci, MERCI !

**Résumé :** La guerre est enfin terminée, beaucoup ont perdu énormément mais se reconstruisent malgré tout avec plus ou moins de facilité, pansant leurs blessures physiques comme celles de leurs cœurs…

Le procès, l'exécution de Voldemort arrive à grands pas, et comme chacun dans le monde sorcier, Harry en attend beaucoup de choses car ses premiers tressaillements émotionnels, depuis son ultime affrontement avec le Sombre Seigneur, ont été suscités par cette unique perspective : l'impatience et l'espoir… L'espoir de se retrouver entièrement…

Et pendant ce temps, imperturbable, la nature reprend ses droits sur l'hiver (non parce que c'est important aussi de resituer la saison, non mais :p) et Draco trompe sa douleur avec Blaise, qui lui ressemble beaucoup...

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 34**

**Le procès du siècle**

Le hall du Ministère de la Magie, qui était déjà immense en temps normal, semblait être dupliqué comme à l'infini. Bien que toujours sombre, avec ses dorures et ses belles cheminées, ses guichets et sa superbe fontaine, l'espace vide au centre était remplacé par une grande et haute scène comprenant le parapet où trônaient le pupitre et les bancs qu'occuperaient le juge et ses jurys. Des gradins avaient été mis en place par centaines pour le peuple sorcier et les plus proches de la scène étaient ceux réservés pour les éminents témoins, les plus grands héros de la guerre. Au fond, une immense toile translucide flottait doucement dans un faible courant d'air. Des images et des textes s'affichaient sur les tissus enchantés.

Au dessus de cela, toutes proches du plafond étaient fixées des alcôves étranges, comme autant de grands miroirs. Si l'on pénétrait à l'intérieur de l'une d'elles, on se retrouvait au bas d'un autre gradin exactement de la même taille que celui qui était réellement dans le hall d'entrée, fait lui aussi de bois et de fer, offrant la même vision plongeante sur la cour.

Comme il y avait une dizaine d'alcôves de ce genre, le Ministère de la Magie pouvait donc accueillir le monde sorcier anglais dans son entier, et même plus… Ainsi, depuis le matin, la salle, où plutôt les salles, se remplissaient de monde et ça grouillait et criait comme dans une véritable ruche humaine. Il y avait moult distributions de sandwichs et de boissons, l'air était chauffé par de grands braseros placés un peu partout. Les consignes de sécurité étaient maintes et maintes fois déclamées par des Aurors qui tenaient collée leur baguette contre leur gorge.

« En cas de danger, il ne faudra surtout pas créer d'impulsion de panique mais simplement transplaner chez soi, en toute tranquillité. Les mouvements de foule, les hurlements affolés sont à proscrire absolument ! Gardez votre calme en toute circonstance, sinon il y aura des blessés, voire des morts !!! Je répète… »

Au lieu d'effrayer les badauds, ces mises en garde n'avaient de cesse de les exciter.

Sans exception, comme hypnotisés, ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur une chaise au centre de la scène. L'objet massif, bardé de chaînes et de fers était l'objet de toutes les discussions. Car il serait le dernier trône qui allait accueillir Voldemort, en prisonnier, en faible ! Et ils jubilaient !

**oOo**

Dans la chambre de Préfet en Chef de Draco, les Serpentards, assis pelle-mêle sur le lit ou dans des fauteuils, avaient regardé leur ami enfiler sa robe de sorcier la plus sobre et élégante (et sobre à la fois). Le blond venait de sortir de la salle de bain et ses cheveux, encore humides, étaient complètement plaqués en arrière. Il se campa devant ses amis et sembla les sommer d'un regard froid :

« Alors ? »

Pansy se redressa et le contempla dans les moindres détails avant de se décider à parler :

« Avec les cheveux comme ça, c'est vrai que tu ressembles un peu moins à ton père, mais… » Draco soupira bruyamment mais son amie poursuivit : « En fait, je viens de comprendre pourquoi on trouvait que tu lui ressemblais : ce n'est pas à cause de la tenue, ce n'est pas non plus parce que tes cheveux ont poussé… C'est parce que tu fais, comment dire… plus adulte. Ton visage est plus long, figé et toujours grave. Et tes yeux sont… acérés. »

Le jeune Malfoy baissa la tête et se massa les tempes en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remédier à son problème. Plus jeune, il adorait qu'on le compare à son père mais en grandissant, il détesta de plus en plus ces sempiternels rappels. Et aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il s'était contemplé dans le miroir, avec cette robe et ses cheveux un peu trop longs tombant sur ses épaules, il avait lui-même constaté combien il était devenu le portrait craché de son paternel. Il avait alors tenté de plaquer ses cheveux en arrière, comme il aimait le faire étant petit. Mais si c'était simplement son regard, le fait qu'il ait grandi et qu'il soit devenu aigri qui changeait la donne… Que pouvait-il y faire ?!

Blaise se leva du lit où il s'était alangui toute la matinée et se dirigea vers l'armoire ouverte, y fouilla quelques instants et y dénicha un jean bleu-vert et la veste qui allait avec.

« Si tu veux être vraiment à l'opposé de ton père aux yeux de tous, enfile ça ! Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu as de plus classe, et les gens se demanderont tous pourquoi tu ne portes pas une superbe robe brodée de perles en nacre, mais ils pourront constater ta certaine différence au sein de ta famille. Et là, je ne parle pas uniquement du physique, mais surtout des idées… »

Le grand brun pianota sur le tissus d'aspect élimé et jauni en certains endroits et Draco, d'abord perplexe, comprit. Il ôta sa robe et la tendit à son ami pour qu'il la range. Tandis qu'il enfilait son pantalon, Gregory mit ses mains devant les yeux de Pansy, qui glapit son indignation en rigolant. Avec Blaise, ils choisirent une ceinture de cuir brun et une chemise de lin toute simple et blanche ainsi que des chaussures pas trop sombres et pompeuses.

« Non, ne la boutonne pas jusqu'en haut ! » s'exclama le musicien en l'empêchant de fermer quelques boutons. Comme ça, on voit bien ton collier et ta gorge… N'oublie pas que tu dois reconquérir Potter, aussi. » Draco grimaça mais se laissa faire, même quand Blaise vint fourrager dans ses cheveux pour dégager quelques mèches devant ses yeux. « Voilà, comme ça tu as un petit air négligé de mauvais garçon Moldu. Personne ne pensera à ton père en te voyant. Au pire, ils se diront : " Ça par exemple, si le pauvre Lucius le voyait ! Il rendrait l'âme aussitôt ! " » Draco le fusilla d'un regard noir, mais il n'était pas vraiment vexé car son père, même s'il gardait encore le lit, était à présent sorti d'affaire. « Par contre, pour le regard, ça… » reprit Blaise en faisant semblant d'être frigorifié. « Pansy a raison, tu devrais tenter de l'adoucir, comme ça il reviendrait à un degré plus proche du zéro et ça serait moins périlleux pour tes interlocuteurs. »

La jeune fille pouffa et Draco, ignorant la blague, refit un tour dans la salle de bain pour être certain de son apparence. Il refaçonna un brin ses cheveux, enfila la veste en jean et ressortit interroger du regard ses amis.

« Je t'ai déjà vu habillé comme ça. » fit son amie. « Et même si ce n'est pas mon style de vêtements préféré, je trouve que ça te va très bien. En plus, je suis d'accord avec ce qu'a dit Blaise, le fait que ce soit un habit Moldu un peu populaire et avec des effets usés te met complètement à l'opposé de ton père, et tu n'as plus l'air aussi adulte avec ce petit air rebelle. » Draco fit la moue et elle ajouta rapidement : « Et je te rappelle que si on sait regarder, on voit bien que ce sont des vêtements luxueux et sorciers ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne fais pas négligé, même pour un néophyte et même pour une telle occasion. Tout le monde connaît la marque B.S.Lowly ! »

« Bon… » concéda le blond qu'un dernier regard pour son reflet acheva de convaincre. « Alors je vais y aller. Tu es bien sûre de ne pas venir avec moi ? »

« Oui ! » geignit la jeune fille. « Je ne comprend pas toute cette agitation, demain je lirai en dix minutes le compte rendu du procès dans la Gazette, et ça sera amplement suffisant. Je ne vais pas aller attendre des heures au Ministère, dans l'agitation et la foule, pour quelque chose qui me lasse d'entrée de jeu, sous prétexte que c'est historique… »

« Tu pourrais venir pour me soutenir moralement ! » l'accusa Draco.

« Pour que tu me laisses tomber comme une vieille chaussette qui pue pour aller convoler avec Potter, non merci… »

« Si seulement… » soupira-t-il. « Mais rien n'est moins sûr. » Personne ne vint le contredire et il prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans un joli petit vase posé sur le montant de son âtre. « Souhaitez-moi bonne chance… » Blaise posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et Draco jeta la poudre dans la cheminée en prononçant distinctement : « Hall du Ministère de la magie ! »

Après qu'il eut disparu dans une gerbe de flammes vertes, personne ne dit plus rien durant un long moment comme si ce qui venait de se passer était de la plus haute importance et que ça nécessitait un tel recueillement. Puis le jeune musicien s'activa et, machinalement, il rangea les affaires que Draco avait laissé traîner un peu partout sur les chaises ou le lit. Puis, quand tout fut dégagé, il se tourna vers Vincent.

« Tu vas chercher ta copine ? »

Le Serpentard secoua la tête négativement.

« Je ne sais pas où elle est, elle a juste dit qu'elle arriverait en temps voulu. »

Blaise eut un tic nerveux et commença à s'énerver.

« Mais ça risque de prendre un temps fou et… »

Un léger cognement l'interrompit et tous les Serpentards se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la porte. Pansy ne put se retenir de glousser.

**oOo**

Après avoir été recraché par la cheminée, Draco mit quelques minutes avant de trouver sa place tant il était désorienté par les aménagements du Grand Hall, ainsi que par la foule et la cacophonie ambiante. Tout cela lui rappelait un match lors de la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch mais en moins bien organisé, et surtout en beaucoup plus macabre. Un Auror finit par lui indiquer sa place en lui offrant un plan. Il put constater qu'il y avait d'imprimé le même programme que celui publié dans la Gazette. Il était donc en avance de bonnes deux heures mais, en voyant le désordre environnant, il regrettait presque de ne pas être arrivé encore plus en avance.

Quand il contempla le banc sur lequel il allait passer le reste de la journée, il fut quelque peu surpris de voir qu'il allait être quasiment à côté de son ex petit ami qui était nonchalamment assis entre Hermione et Dumbledore. Pour une obscure raison, Harry dut sentir son approche car il se retourna et leva vers lui ses yeux incroyablement vert. Le jeune Malfoy se renfrogna en ne voyant s'imprégner aucune des expressions qu'il souhaitait sur le visage du Survivant qui semblait simplement curieux, et encore… Le voyant faire, ses deux compagnons de toujours l'imitèrent et le dévisagèrent à leur tour. Si Hermione lui fit un petit sourire accueillant, Ron arbora une moue boudeuse en comprenant que ça allait être à lui d'écoper de sa présence à ses côtés. Draco s'avança de très mauvaise humeur.

« Si tu crois que ça me… » commença-t-il vertement à l'adresse du rouquin.

« Draco ! » s'exclama joyeusement le Directeur de Poudlard, coupant court à son franc ressentiment. « Oh, je vois que, comme à votre accoutumée, vous êtes resplendissant ! C'est vraiment une nature chez vous, les Malfoy ! J'ai vu votre mère il y a peu, quelle beauté ! Mais venez, venez donc prendre place à mes côtés ! » acheva-t-il en tapotant la place libre à sa droite.

Draco ne sut s'il devait être rassuré, ou non. Il sourit néanmoins et prit place en remerciant le vieil homme qui poursuivit sur sa lancée, engageant une discussion qui n'avait rien de stupide, comme il l'avait craint de prime abord. Ils parlèrent surtout de son père et de ce qu'il pouvait raisonnablement espérer à la suite de ce procès. Dumbledore le rassura sur bon nombres de points en lui expliquant avec quelles éminentes personnalités il avait discuté de cela, il lui présenta même des lettres confidentielles sous scellés magiques. En les voyant le cœur de Draco fit un véritable bond. Car même si Dumbledore et son entourage avaient été d'accord avec cet arrangement passé il y a quelques mois, il avait toujours crains le moment où cela deviendrait totalement public et officiel. Ces lettres lui assuraient donc que, quelque soit la position des Magistrats et du peuple, sont père ne retournerait jamais à Azkaban, et à côté de ça tout valait mieux – même si sa liberté ne serait jamais que partielle… Bien sûr, il comptait aujourd'hui convaincre le peuple en expliquant bien combien le rôle de Lucius avait été déterminant, pour rendre cette histoire plus acceptable et les Magistrats plus coulants. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Une bonne heure passa et le Directeur de Poudlard se leva en expliquant qu'il devait aller à la rencontre de quelques amis. Il partit et Draco resta pétrifié un instant, comprenant que le grand mage l'avait probablement fait exprès pour lui offrir la possibilité d'être juste à côté d'Harry. Mais en voyant le vieil homme discuter activement avec d'autres éminents sorciers, il douta de l'importance que sa réconciliation avec le Survivant aux yeux du Dumbledore. Ce n'était peu être qu'un hasard… Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, ôta sa veste et la posa pour garder sa place et se poussa vers Harry qui le regardait sans cacher que ce revirement de situation le dérangeait quelque peu.

« Ça t'ennuie ? » demanda hargneusement le blond qui constata du coin de l'œil que Ron et Hermione étaient bien décidés à suivre leur échange avec la plus grande curiosité.

« Ça dépend de ce qui va suivre… » expliqua l'autre, un brin dédaigneux. « Mais ça se pourrait bien… »

« Tu m'as dit que d'ici le procès, je ne devais plus t'approcher, ni te contacter d'aucune manière. Et j'ai respecté ta demande à la lettre. Pourtant… » Il doutait de lui… Devait-il lui dire le fond de sa pensée ? « C'était très dur pour moi. » admit-il, grave.

Harry haussa des sourcils bravaches.

« Sérieusement ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais su trouver un palliatif plus que demandeur de t'apporter réconfort et chaleur ? »

Draco rougit magistralement et ne sut plus quoi ajouter. Il était complètement mortifié et avait du mal à soutenir le regard d'Harry. Ainsi, il savait ! Au fond de lui, il s'en était toujours douté.

Ron et Hermione s'agitaient et finalement, la brunette n'y teint plus.

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Malfoy a fait ? Avec qui ? »

Le brun le regarda, apparemment très amusé, semblant le défier d'oser le dire. Le cœur de l'incriminé, déjà pas mal emballé, fit des bonds inimaginables lorsqu'il tenta de réunir son courage afin d'avouer sa faute.

« J'ai… » Il soupira : « J'ai couché avec quelqu'un… Ce n'était pas une erreur, et ce n'était pas qu'une fois... »

Le couple prit une expression positivement outrée.

« C'est dégueulasse… » gronda Ron mais Harry éluda le dégoût de son ami d'un geste fatigué.

« Je suis déçu… Je pensais que l'on s'amuserait plus longtemps à tenter de te faire cracher le morceau… »

Encore plus choquée, Hermione se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu le savais ? Et ça ne t'a rien fait ? »

Elle posait exactement la question qui préoccupait Draco. Car si être trompé ne le blessait aucunement, c'était un très mauvais signe pour lui, et pour eux…

Harry le contempla un instant et dit :

« Je l'ai su au moment où ça arrivait. » expliqua-t-il. « Il faut dire que, sans le vouloir, je suis en permanence diffusément connecté avec tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Et toi, Malfoy, tu agis à chaque seconde en songeant tout spécialement à moi. » Il posa une main sur son propre cœur en souriant cruellement, puis reprit : « Alors on peut dire que j'ai suivi ce que tu faisais avec un peu plus d'attention que les autres. Je me demandais si tu allais culpabiliser d'avoir oublié un instant ta souffrance dans ses bras mais faire comme si de rien n'était, ou bien me l'avouer… Mais ce que j'espérais le plus, c'est que tu passes réellement à autre chose… » Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. « Mais rien à faire. »

Cette fois-ci, Ron et Hermione furent offusqués par les propos du Survivant qu'ils regardaient interloqués. Draco le constata dans un état second, ne réalisant pas tout à fait. Ne pouvant y croire.

« _T'es dégueulasse…_ » singea Harry, professant les paroles que tous pensaient à son encontre. « Et pourquoi devrais-je être gentil à son sujet ? » demanda-t-il en désignant Draco. « Parce qu'il m'aime de tout son pauvre petit cœur, parce qu'il souffre terriblement de mon indifférence ? Parce que sans moi, il n'est rien… ? »

Le jeune Malfoy, complètement abasourdi, se força à déglutir et à dire quelques mots :

« Si pour toi je ne suis absolument rien d'autre qu'un minable, qu'un gêneur… Pourquoi ne pas avoir été plus clair ? Tu m'as laissé un espoir en me disant que le jour du procès… »

« Non ! » le coupa Harry en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. « J'ai dis _après_ le procès, pas _avant_ ce moment, ni _pendant_. Après ! Je croyais que tu savais manier les mots, comment n'as-tu pas pu comprendre, Malfoy ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change ! » hurla presque Draco en se levant, menaçant. Être appelé par son nom venait de lui faire perdre complètement le peu de sang froid qu'il avait réussi à préserver. « Il ne va rien se passer d'extraordinaire, une fois le procès derrière nous ! Tu avais vraiment besoin de me repousser de cette façon humiliante ! Je voulais simplement discuter avec toi ! Pourquoi tu me réserves tout particulièrement ce traitement de faveur ? Parce que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? Et pour eux ! » Draco fit un geste rude vers le couple de Gryffondors qui sursauta. « Si tu es capable de me jeter de ta vie avec autant de mépris, c'est que tu pourrais aussi bien en faire de même avec les autres ! Alors qu'est ce qui te permet de tenir ton gentil petit rôle à leurs côtés ? Le dévouement, ou la pitié ? Quoi que ce soit, je suis bien content que tu ne te sentes pas obligé d'en faire de même avec moi ! »

Sur ce, Draco fit volte-face, récupéra sa veste et commença à chercher une autre place, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire, mais Harry se leva et le retint par le bras, le serrant à lui en faire mal. Le blond fut encore un peu plus anéanti en comprenant, à la vue de son sourire sadique, qu'il ne faisait pas cela pour le rattraper mais pour l'enfoncer encore un coup.

« Qui te dit que je n'honore pas ma mémoire avec toi, de la même façon qu'avec mes amis ? » Son expression s'accentua, tout autant que sa poigne. Il se rapprocha et susurra : « De tous les souvenirs que j'ai à ton sujet, il n'y a rien qui surpasse le tissu de haine que je suis parvenu à reconstruire. Ils sont mes amis, et toi… » Il accompagnait le geste à la parole. « Tu es un ennemi avec qui j'ai eu une aventure les deux tous petits derniers mois de ma vie ! » Il leva son autre bras et fit un signe lent, refermant son pouce et son indexe l'un contre l'autre comme s'il attrapait une poussière juste devant le nez de Draco. Puis il souffla sur le zéro que formaient ses doigts, comme pour faire s'envoler l'infime particule, puis lui lâcha enfin le bras. Draco, fasciné et atterré à la fois, resta un instant à le contempler sans rien dire. Puis il referma sa bouche, durement, le regardant reprendre place. Il se souvint alors combien ses propres amis le trouvaient froid et différent. C'était les barrières qu'il avait érigé entre lui et le monde depuis peu, par sa faute. Il maudit Harry pour l'avoir rendu si vulnérable, car des larmes de rage et de douleur menaçaient de le submerger devant tout le monde.

« N'espère pas retomber en enfance avec moi en remettant notre rivalité au goût du jour ! » cracha-t-il avec le plus d'indifférence possible. « Pour moi… Tu es mort ! » trancha-t-il en s'éloignant, sans un dernier regard à celui qu'il aimait et qui avait piétiné ses sentiments. Il était au-delà du mépris.

Harry se redressa, les traits tirés par une expression de fureur.

« Tu ne m'apprends rien ! » cria-t-il aussitôt par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant. « Et tout le monde le sait, d'ailleurs… » termina-t-il plus doucement en se rendant compte que Ron et Hermione avaient l'air très inquiet.

Il se rassit à côté d'eux, toujours en colère mais souriant étrangement, comme s'il savourait quelque chose, de nouveau ou d'inattendu… Sa fureur, justement.

**oOo**

Dans la chambre de Draco, Blaise était installé sur le lit et tenait l'Abraza la Luze dans sa main. Ses amis autour de lui – Pansy installée sur une chaise, Greg et Vincent affalé dans des fauteuils – semblaient veiller sur lui avec attention et Luna Lovegood – assise sur les genoux de son petit ami – lui prodiguait ses derniers conseils.

« Logiquement, tu peux facilement parvenir de toi-même à mettre un terme au rêve… Toutefois, il est peu probable que tu en aies envie car cet objet fonctionne seulement par rapport à tes plus chers désirs. Et même en plein cauchemar, tu ne voudrais jamais te réveiller puisque tu aimerais ça… Quoi qu'il en soit, il arrive parfois qu'un Abraza soit mal réglé, ou déréglé sciemment par une personne malintentionnée – ce n'est pas le cas de celui-ci. » fit-elle en tapotant la petite sphère. « D'autres fois, et c'est encore plus rare, si la personne qui l'utilise est vraiment très déséquilibrée, par exemple si elle a une ou plusieurs personnalités cachées, elle se projetterait dans un rêve, au sein de l'Abraza, que son inconscient particulièrement puissant dirigerait et qui, probablement, la terroriserait… » Voyant passer un éclair de crainte dans les yeux de Blaise, elle ajouta : « On a tous un inconscient un brin dérangé mais quand on embrasse l'Abraza, on le fait, normalement, avec des désirs bien encrés dans le réel, et ils sont plus puissants que n'importe quelle pensée méandreuse. Ne t'inquiète pas, cet objet a été fait pour rendre simplement très heureux… »

Pansy renifla de dédain.

« Un objet qui rend heureux, quelle idée aussi… »

Luna acquiesça.

« Si on utilise l'Abraza en étant particulièrement malheureux et sans espoir, il se produit parfois ce qui t'es déjà arrivé et dont tu ne te souviens pas… »

« C'est bon, vous me l'avez suffisamment répété. » Blaise chercha ses mots puis baissa les yeux. « Je ne suis peut-être pas _très_ heureux, en ce moment, mais je ne l'utiliserais qu'une fois – ça ne peut pas être si dangereux, une seule fois… »

« Si, ça peux… » souffla Luna, gravement. « Certain meurent dans le rêve, préférant cet intense bonheur plutôt que le fait de revenir à une réalité douloureuse. L'Abraza est interdit car il est souvent utilisé pour se suicider. C'est pour ça que j'ai apporté ça. »

Elle fouilla dans une petite bourse accrochée à sa ceinture et lui montra une friandise enrobée d'un papier brillant et doré marqué de symboles bleutés.

Les Serpentards restèrent perplexes en regardant le fond de sa main.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » cracha Blaise. « C'est juste un bonbon ! »

« Oui, il est très sucré et l'emballage est joli. » expliqua la jeune fille bizarre tandis que Pansy levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant. « C'est pour atténuer le goût du sang de salamandre céleste. Mange-le, et tu seras préservé de l'euphorie. Ainsi, tu profiteras mieux du rêve et tu le comprendras avec plus de lucidité, car au lieu de te laisser emporter par les affres du plaisir… » fit-elle avec un geste vague. « Tu te poseras les bonnes questions. »

Blaise opina et prit le bonbon. Presque avec révérence, il ôta le papier doré sans l'arracher et avala prestement la friandise bleue.

Les Serpentards le regardaient, guettant une réaction.

« On ne sent pas de goût bizarre. » expliqua-t-il.

« Le sucre ! » fit Luna en levant son index. « Maintenant embrasse l'Abraza, et garde bien en tête que nous sommes à tes côtés et qu'en cas de problème, tu ne dois pas t'affoler car nous te réveillerons. Garde aussi en mémoire de choisir plutôt rapidement, et par toi-même, de quitter le rêve, car dans deux heures nous te réveillerons de toute façon, et il te sera très désagréable de quitter l'étreinte de l'Abraza si tu n'as pas obtenu toutes les réponses que tu souhaitais. Encore un conseil, ne te perd pas dans la langueur, pense au sang de salamandre qui t'aidera à déplacer tes ardeurs, les concentrant dans un désir de connaissance, et non de plaisir, même dans le plus parfait des paradis enluminés. »

Blaise acquiesça, un peu impressionné par la façon de parler de la jeune fille que Vincent enlaçait, très fier. Il porta l'Abraza à ses lèvres, hésitant un instant en se remémorant toutes les questions qu'il devait élucider en plongeant dans le rêve. Enfin, il embrassa la petite sphère laiteuse. Une lumière sembla soudain partir d'elle et s'intensifia immensément. Il ne tenait plus une boule de verre mais une gigantesque sphère qui lui faisait maintenant face, empreinte à l'intérieur d'un magma d'argent et de fumée crémeuse et lumineuse. Il contempla cette lune vivante avec effarement tant sa beauté était extraordinaire. Puis la sphère fusa vers lui et l'enveloppa entièrement. Instantanément, il ressentit une sensation incroyable. Il fut envahi d'un bien-être sans commune mesure avec les habituelles sensations humaines, dans toutes leurs simplicités. Il était parfaitement bien, détendu, béat de bonheur, et même plus que ça. Sans plus ressentir son corps de façon normale, il comprit qu'il tombait lentement, lentement en arrière, comme s'il sombrait délicieusement à travers plusieurs couches de nuages. Puis il s'enfonça moelleusement dans une nuée plus résistante que les autres et s'immobilisa. Toujours terrassé par le ravissement, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et contempla un monde de blancheurs multiples qui s'entrecroisaient et voguaient mollement dans un ciel d'argent et de lumière.

_C'est magnifique_, pensa-t-il, si divinement bien. _C'est le Paradis. C'est vraiment le Paradis…_

Il leva le bras vers un voile nuageux frangé de dentelle illuminée, pourtant inaccessible, quand il sentit quelque chose ou quelqu'un ramper sur son corps.

Il baissa les yeux et vit arriver au dessus de lui un jeune homme plutôt frêle. Ses cheveux sombrement argentés tombaient sur lui et ses yeux incroyablement ambrés, presque sanguins, le stupéfièrent par leur beauté espiègle. Derrière les épaules du jeune homme, quatre grandes ailes de papillon, lisses et effilées, s'étendaient dans les airs, violettes avec des motifs bleu électrique.

« Salut ! » fit le jeune homme d'une voix aussi joyeuse que ses yeux.

Et Blaise le reconnut enfin. Il ne sut si ce fut rapide ou bien, au contraire, languissant, mais il ressentit un désir de caresser son beau visage fin, et l'attrapa plutôt dans ses bras pour le serrer avec passion contre lui en l'embrassant, en soupirant et en murmurant tout en même temps.

« Theo, Theo, Theo… »

La plénitude qu'il avait ressenti en entrant dans l'Abraza la Luze n'était rien en comparaison du déferlement de sensations qui l'emplissait à présent. Plus aucune nuance de blanc majestueux ne pouvait le ravir, il n'y avait que l'anthracite, le violet et l'ambre qui comptaient à ses yeux mouillés de larmes, et la sensation de serrer son amour, son cœur, sa vie, dans ses bras prédominait tout et était indescriptible.

Dans la chambre, les jeunes gens avaient vu Blaise embrasser la sphère blanche puis chuter en arrière sur le lit. Ils avaient vu un sourire béat se former sur ses lèvres, puis ils avaient sursauté en le voyant refermer ses bras comme s'il tenait quelqu'un contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » fit Pansy en se penchant vers Blaise pour entendre ses murmures inaudibles.

Gregory soupira.

« Le pauvre… »

Personne ne le contredit, surtout que sur les joues de Blaise coulaient des larmes de joie.

« Je peux bien vous le dire maintenant… » commença Luna, quelque peu hésitante. « Le bonbon était seulement une friandise. J'espère simplement que l'effet placebo l'aidera… »

Les Serpentards firent tous une drôle de tête mais ne purent lui reprocher d'avoir tenté cette piste pour aider leur ami qui enfouissait sa tête dans un cou imaginaire.

**oOo**

Draco avait lutté contre les larmes en attendant le début du procès, battant le moins souvent possible ses cils et se jetant des sorts discrètement pour sécher ses yeux avant qu'ils ne le trahissent. Il s'était focalisé sur n'importe quelle autre pensée, comme le fait de rester droit et de ne laisser absolument rien transparaître. Cela avait été très difficile mais, heureusement, personne n'était venu lui demander des comptes. C'était déjà ça, il ne s'était pas humilié. Mais si Harry pouvait vraiment lire dans les cœurs, notamment lorsque l'on pensait à lui, alors tous ses efforts avaient été inutiles car il pouvait alors sentir, en cet instant, les moindres oscillations de sa douleur, de sa rage et de sa rancœur. Et il savait surtout qu'il avait menti... Car jamais il ne pourrait vraiment envisager véritablement qu'Harry soit mort. Même s'il y repensait dans dix ans, lorsqu' enfin ses sentiments auraient été érodés par le temps, il le considérerait toujours en vie, toujours_ lui_. Parce que, malgré toutes les différences entre ce qu'Harry était aujourd'hui et le garçon qu'il avait été, à peine quelques semaines avant, Draco ne pouvait voir que leurs similitudes, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne, un jeune homme qui avait beaucoup trop souffert, qui avait beaucoup trop donné. Harry n'était pas mort, il avait été simplement dépouillé impitoyablement de presque tout et il ne l'en aimait que plus.

Pourquoi ne se rendait-il pas compte de tout le soutient qu'il pouvait lui apporter ? Il ne demandait que ça, lui… s'occuper de lui, l'aimer, être simplement avec lui.

Est-ce qu'il ressentait aussi cette pensée là ? Draco avait envie de se retourner pour voir dans ses yeux si c'était le cas. A la place, il se concentra une fois de plus pour ne pas pleurer et penser à autre chose, mais c'était impossible… Il était trop écorché, à vif. Il avait du mal à prendre le recul nécessaire pour tirer un trait, pour ne serait-ce que se dissocier du problème momentanément.

Heureusement pour lui, le procès débuta et il put enfin se concentrer exclusivement sur ce qui se passait. Le juge et sa cour arrivèrent en grande pompe pour s'installer, puis il y eut le discours du Ministre de la Magie et les ovations qui lui succédèrent et enfin les différents plaidoyers – même si celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres était pure mise en scène obligatoire, il fut néanmoins fortement hué par la foule qui, à chaque fois qu'elle s'emportait, mettait plusieurs minutes avant de revenir au silence, comme lors d'un match de Quidditch. Enfin, les différents témoins défilèrent, Dumbledore en tête, racontant avec moult détail ce que tous savaient déjà, notamment à propos du Plan et des actions de l'Ordre du Phoenix. La toile derrière la scène illustrait leurs dires dans un style différent pour chaque protagoniste. Ensuite passèrent de nombreuses personnes : le chef des Aurors, différents ministres, quelques victimes… C'était toute la guerre qui était racontée par ceux qui en avaient été les plus éminents acteurs. Enfin, ce fut Ron et Hermione, ensemble, qui furent appelés. Ils parlèrent succinctement de toutes les fois où ils avaient affronté Voldemort avec Harry. Les immenses illustrations dans leurs dos étaient belles et bibliques. Draco fut le suivant, et il s'était efforcé de retenir ses larmes uniquement pour arborer son meilleur profil en cette occasion. Derrière la barre, il décrivit son plan avec plus de détail que Dumbledore ne l'avait fait, en appuyant sur le rôle de ses parents, sans omettre de parler du fait que la libération de son père était comprise dans le deal. Il pensait se faire conspuer à ce moment là, mais il avait si bien manœuvré en expliquant combien les actions de son père avaient été indispensable à la victoire, et combien Lucius avait failli mourir ce faisant, que l'avocat le pria bien vite de répondre aux questions suivantes que tous attendaient.

« Nous connaissons l'affection que vous portez à votre père, jeune Malfoy. Là n'est pas totalement l'intérêt, même si c'est tout à votre honneur. Racontez-nous plutôt… Après le réveil du _Survivant_, quand vous êtes partis avec lui et Pansy Parkinson sur le demi-Varax, que s'est-il passé ? »

C'était, il le savait, la seule raison pour laquelle on lui avait demandé de témoigner : parce qu'il avait été l'un des seuls à pouvoir parler de ce moment, puisque Pansy n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout de… l'_aventure_, et que l'on ne pouvait plus compter sur la mémoire d'Harry – et encore moins sur celle de Voldemort.

Draco raconta donc ce qu'il avait vécu et la toile dans son dos créa, comme avec les autres, les images de ses pensées, montrant à tous ce qu'il avait vu, dans un style gravure ancienne très sombre : le Détraqueur, le labyrinthe interminable dans la chapelle, la vision du combat qui s'y était déroulé… Quand tous virent sur le gigantesque dessin enchanté ce en quoi Harry s'était transformé, la foule frémit et un brouhaha enfla. Draco osa enfin darder ses yeux sur le principal concerné qui, comme les autres, regardait la toile avec un air indéfinissable. Il semblait souffrir, sans doute parce que ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu depuis le commencement du procès… Voilà peut-être pourquoi il n'avait voulu lui parler qu'après ce moment.

Draco s'arracha à ses pensées et poursuivit son récit. Derrière lui, le dessin montra le monstre arracher la chose noire du corps de l'enfant. Les deux entités se mouvaient en tourbillons d'images saccadées, comme des illustrations pour un livre de magie noire. Puis la toile montra l'explosion et la pluie d'étoile. Voldemort tentant de les récupérer et lui, les rendant toutes, ou presque, à Harry.

« Après ça, j'ai vu que Vous-Savez-Qui était toujours… _vivant_. Mais les premiers mots qu'a dit Harry en le pointant du doigt furent : « coquille vide ». Je l'ai attaché et c'est après ça que j'ai compris qu'Harry aussi était quelque peu… _vidé_. C'est tout ce que je peux dire, le reste, c'est à un Auror ou à un soigneur Hollandais de le raconter… » se dépêcha-t-il d'achever afin que l'image le représentant en train de serrer Harry dans ses bras comme un fou amoureux s'efface vite.

Les discussions dans la salle enflèrent à nouveau mais le juge rétablit bien vite le silence.

Après ça, le blond laissa sa place au Chef des Aurors d'Hollande, puis à un Médicomage et enfin au Ministre Hollandais.

Il était fini, complètement abattu. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher et dormir deux jours d'affilée. Mais ce n'était pas près d'être terminé. Le Ministère comptait bien faire durer le procès du siècle…

**oOo**

Depuis combien de temps était-il là à le câliner, à passer ses mains sur sa peau douce et dans ses cheveux ? A plonger ses yeux dans les siens, à l'embrasser et à rire avec lui ?

Il ne se souvenait même plus du véritable but de sa venue en ce lieu car il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait qu'absolument rien ne change, que toute son existence devait se dérouler entièrement de cette façon. Pourtant, un arrière goût dans sa gorge se fit de plus en plus envahissant. C'était sucré. Et enfin, il se souvint… Dans toute cette lumière, dans tout ce bonheur, l'aigreur de sa vie lui revint, en filigrane de plus en plus précis, et son étreinte se fit impérieuse.

« Theo, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Je vais bientôt devoir sortir de ce beau rêve… Comment puis-je te retrouver à l'extérieur ? »

« Me retrouver ? » demanda le jeune garçon en lui caressant la joue. « Tu n'as toujours pas compris alors ? » Il se tourna et attrapa ses ailes dans ses mains, les tordant pour ramener les fins voiles violets devant lui. « Ceci est un indice important. Tu as les même dans ton dos en réalité, maintenant. »

Interdit, Blaise secoua la tête sans comprendre.

« Tu… Tu es mort, c'est ça ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Mais non ! Enfin, si… Mais tu ne m'as jamais perdu, voyons… Je vis accroché en toi comme un parasite ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon en relâchant la membrane violette qui claqua dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?! » hurla Blaise, tout à coup en rage. « C'est n'importe quoi ! Sois plus clair ! »

« Et bien… » Theo haussa les épaules. « Je me suis servi de ma vie comme matière pour te rendre la tienne. Il fallait bien faire un échange, donc on peut dire que je suis mort… Mais j'avais une idée derrière la tête, mon pouvoir était assez grand et ma destinée suffisamment importante pour que ça fonctionne et ça n'en n'est pas resté là. J'ai eu l'autorisation de laisser une trace de moi, de… » Il montra du doigt sa tête. « D'imprégner encore ce monde. J'ai choisi, évidemment, ton corps, pour ne pas être séparé de toi. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à errer comme une âme en peine, je savais que je serais bien ici... »

Theo posa sa main sur le ventre de Blaise et sourit narquoisement.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu es devenu schizophrène, en quelque sorte… » Devant la tête que fit Blaise à cette révélation, Theo ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. « Tu as hérité d'une double personnalité, la tienne et la mienne, endormie discrètement tout au fond de toi. » La main de Theo se glissa sous son tee-shirt et le brun blêmit un peu plus. « Ça veut dire que mon pouvoir est aussi en toi et que tu peux t'en servir, même si il te faudra de l'entraînement avant que tu n'y parviennes. Et ça veut dire aussi que, de temps en temps, je prendrais les commandes de ton corps pour agir à ta place. Par exemple, pour te protéger où… Eh bien, pour accomplir mon destin. Mais comme je n'ai jamais su en quoi il consistait exactement… »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça comme ça ? » s'enquit l'autre qui sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. « Pourquoi tu es si… »

Aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit et le regard de Theo s'assombrit.

« Pour la même raison que celle qui ma poussé à te faire tout oublier de moi… Pour que tu aies le courage de te débarrasser de l'emprise que j'ai sur ta vie. Parce que, moi, _je ne peux pas_ te quitter… »

Le jeune homme releva ses yeux couleur de sang vers lui et Blaise se sentit si mal, si… transpercé, qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, véritablement en nage et sans plus savoir comment retrouver son souffle, sur le lit à baldaquin de Draco. Autour de lui, ses amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il revenait aussi vite de lui-même, et si affolé d'un rêve qui aurait du être absolument parfait. Ils ne savaient comment l'aider. Le brun crispa ses doigts sur son ventre comme s'il voulait arracher une chose lovée dans ses boyaux. Une horrible envie de vomir le tenailla et il fonça vers les toilettes. Crachant ses tripes, il tenta de rattraper les souvenirs qu'il lui semblait avoir retrouvé dans le rêve, des souvenirs agréables, d'un Theo qu'il aimait. Mais il ne restait à présent qu'une peur horrible et la sensation d'être possédé, manipulé…

Pansy s'approcha de lui et l'aida à tenir ses cheveux, le caressant et le serrant dans ses bras.

« C'est comme un parasite… » sanglota Blaise, désespéré. « C'est ce qu'il a dit, une maladie… incurable… Il va m'utiliser… Il est plus heureux là où il est… qu'avant… Peut-être même qu'il avait tout prévu, et qu'il l'a fait exprès… »

Pansy ne sut que répondre, elle se contenta de le nettoyer et de le laisser pleurer dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos, gentiment.

Luna se pencha vers Blaise et murmura :

« Ce n'était pas lui, c'était l'idée que tu te faisais de lui… Tu avais peut-être besoin de le voir comme ça pour t'en défaire… »

« Non, c'est pas ça ! » cria le garçon. « Il est là, il est vraiment là ! Je le sais, maintenant ! Je le sens ! Et je vais le subir toute ma vie ! »

« Alors tu dois le chasser ! » susurra la blonde en cajolant Blaise avec Pansy. « Ou réapprendre à l'aimer… »

« Dans tous les cas… » gronda Vincent, un peu gêné. « On ne te laissera jamais tomber. »

**oOo**

Au ministère de la magie, le juge venait de rendre son verdict mortel. Pas de surprise de ce côté-là, tous le prévoyaient ainsi depuis des jours. La mort. Par le baiser du Détraqueur. S'il restait la moindre parcelle d'âme en leur ennemi, elle serait éradiquée. Plus jamais il ne reviendrait. Ce serait définitif !

« Qu'on l'amène ! » tonna-t-il en même temps que la foule survoltée qui se mit presque à chanter, abatant son marteau à tout va pour rétablir l'ordre. « Qu'on amène Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Qu'il reçoive sa sentence irrévocable ! Le monde sorcier le réclame ! »

Personne dans la salle, pas même le plus pragmatique et modéré des sorciers, ne pouvait se vanter de rester calme. Même Draco, même Hermione. Et même Harry…

Surtout Harry.

_**A suivre !!!**_

**NDA : **Et non, ce n'est pas encore la fin mais peut être au chapitre suivant, qui sait… Vous êtes pressés ? Mais je sais… Je sais ce que vous vous dites, chers lecteurs : « Mais, mais… Mais, là, ça file grave un mauvais coton qui pue entre Harry et Draco ! Comment cela va-t-il bien pouvoir se terminer en Happy End de Foly ?! Parce que cela _doit_ bien se terminer, tu nous l'a dit et répété, Levia !!! » Et bien je vous répondrai d'un ton las : « Patience, vous la lirez, jeunes padayaoistmen ! En attendant j'espère que ce petit cadeau de nouvelle année vous plaît et nia nia nia… » Et là, vous me couperez et rétorquerez : « Comment ça, patience ?! Mais on a attendu mille ans pour cette suite, là ! Va falloir encore beaucoup patienter ??!! » Et là, je sliderai avec classe et nonchalance entre les diverses choses que vous me jetterez jusqu'à ce que je me prenne un chapon aux marrons en pleine poire et que j'en tombe à la renverse. Assise par terre, je vous répondrai en ôtant la chose morte de ma tête et en vous regardant avec des yeux empreint d'une tristesse ineffable, les cheveux couverts de sauce, le chapon dans les mains : « Je suis désolée pour votre longue attente, mais j'ai eu des problèmes, croyez-moi… » Ajoutez une musique triste, la suite passera mieux ! « Je vais bientôt perdre mon travail, ma tablette graphique a cramé et la lettre H de mon ordinateur portable ne marche plus ! Un pro de la BD des éditions Soleil m'a dit d'aller apprendre à dessiner et mes perspectives d'avenir sont… heu… chimériques. J'ai cassé la valise à Sinou. Mon compte en banque est dans le rouge presque chaque mois. J'ai fait une dépression à la fin de HP7 tellement Draco est merdique de chez merdique et ma vie sans ma fan-attitude a perdu tout son sens. Je suis loin de mes amis. Je me dispute grave avec mon copain, à un point même pas décrit dans les pires fanfictions, même pas dans les miennes ! Je n'ai absolument pas de chance, la roue tournait parce que Dieu sait que j'en avais... Je rate tous mes trains alors que les billets sont ni repris ni échangés. Je suis même quasiment passée sous les roues d'un camion en me ramassant en moto, tentant d'éviter la collision ! J'ai mal à mon âme pour tout ça et encore beaucoup d'autre chose et… Je n'ai plus très envie de continuer mes fics, désolée… En plus, à chaque fois que je les continue, ça bugue et tout s'efface ! … J'ai perdu le feu sacré, depuis quelques mois, depuis cet été, depuis les travaux. Et en plus, je fais des cauchemars très souvent, peut-être que je suis une Élue comme Harry ? Non… » Sur ce, j'aurai honte, très honte parce que je voulais vider mon sac de façon rigolote, mais ça aura échoué et je serai juste apparue pitoyable à vos yeux, mais c'est pas grave, c'est le cas, je suis pitoyable, faut assumer...

En tout cas sachez que malgré mon gros retard, les bugs d'enregistrement et mon intense démotivation, je n'ai pas bâclé ce chapitre, ni cette histoire. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour en être satisfaite, mais soyez quand même sincères dans vos critiques… C'est ça le plus important !

Par exemple, dans pas mal de reviews dans les chapitres précédents, des yaoistes étaient un peu frustrés qu'on n'en sache pas plus à propos de la mort/résurrection de Blaise et de la disparition/mort de Theo. Et bien voilà, ce petit point de l'histoire est bien développé, à présent – alors que je ne comptais pas le faire du tout à la base, chacun devant s'imaginer son Theo comme il le sentait (pour moi personnellement, il vivait sans plus en Blaise mais il était bel et bien mort). J'espère juste que ceux qui n'avaient pas critiqué ce point n'ont pas été gavés et que ceux qui voulaient un éclaircissement sont contents de ce revirement inattendu, ou pas. Ça reste quand même encore pas mal mystérieux, chacun peut se faire une idée comme ça lui chante mais c'est quand même un peu plus précis. Vous vous en contenterez ?

Dites moi toujours quand quelque chose vous paraît bizarre, ou ne vous plaît pas. Toujours ! Je ne me vexerai pas, je prend en compte les critiques pour améliorer mon histoire, ou mes histoires.

Et ne vous faites pas trop de mouron pour le Harry/Draco… Power of Love !

Sincèrement, bonnes fêtes et heureuse année 2008 à tous ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et que quelqu'un vous tende la main… Lalalala lalatidum tidumtidam tadatsoinsoin ! (Non mais chantez-le en rythme, ça marche !)

**Levia**

**PS : **Lynseyth, Leilia (deux yaoistes de Némésissement Vôtre venues sur Paris pour que l'on passe le jour de l'an ensemble avec Sinelune et Jilian, Freaky, Vert Emeraude, etc) et moi, à l'arrière de la voiture du frère de mon copain, avons eu un terrible accident sur l'autoroute ! Des fous du tunning qui filaient à plus de 200 à l'heure en faisant une course ont faillit nous rentrer dedans et, en les évitant, notre voiture est partie en dérapages, de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite. Impossible de redresser et après on est partis en plusieurs tête à queue et ensuite, je sais plus ce qu'on a fait parce que je serrais très fort Leilia dans mes bras en hurlant (il paraît) parce que j'avais vu le camion et le mur qui tournoyait à toute vitesse et quelques secondes plus tard, on ricochait contre le mur et la voiture s'est arrêté en plein milieu de l'autoroute, on pouvait même pas en sortir !!! Ce PS a été écrit quelque jour après ma NDA toute piteuse, comme quoi je vous l'avais dit et c'est bien la preuve ! J'ai le mauvais œil sur moi et, en plus, c'est pas une figure de style ! J'ai vraiment un œil au beurre noir, et la pauvre Lyn s'est pris sa valise dans le dos et son ordinateur dans la cathoune, elle ne pourra plus faire l'amour pendant un mois ! Et Leilia qui n'avait pas de ceinture et qui était à la place du mort n'a rien eu… Mais c'est certainement parce que je la tenais de toutes mes forces tandis qu'elle se roulait en boule tel un fœtus. Le pauvre frère de mon copain n'a plus de voiture, par contre…

**PPS :** Et en plus ! Avec mon copain Jashu, nous sommes maintenant en train de rompre (quatre jour après l'accident), parce que cet accident, au lieu de nous rapprocher, nous a complètement déchirés… Ça allait faire bientôt quatre ans et on venait d'emménager ensemble, ce qui n'a pas été notre meilleure décision… Quand la merde me tombe dessus, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié ! Heureusement que je passe du bon temps avec mes amis…


	36. L’échappée du Survivant

**Auteur : **Leviathoune

**Bêtalecteur :** Major

**Résumé :** Le procès, l'exécution de Voldemort, se déroulait dans le Grand Hall du Ministère de la Magie. Comme chacun dans le monde sorcier, Harry en attendait beaucoup car ses premiers tressaillements émotionnels, depuis son ultime affrontement avec le Sombre Seigneur, sont suscités par cette unique perspective, et sont l'impatience, et l'espoir de se retrouver entièrement, enfin… Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de bouler Draco et ses tentatives d'approche comme une vieille merde moisie !

**NDA :** Ceci n'est pas encore la fin de l'histoire, lol. Peut-être que ce n'est même pas l'avant dernier chapitre, moudiou ! Certaines critiques, par rapport à Harry, que beaucoup trouvaient trop - TROP ! - méchant, m'ont donné envie de me creuser la tête pour que le lecteur (parce que moi et Draco, on n'avait aucun problème vis-à-vis de cela, lol) le comprenne un peu plus, et lui pardonne vraiment. La fin que j'imaginais ne changera pas mais l'histoire va être un peu plus développée sur ce point, donc le point final n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

Bonne lecture !

**RAPPELLE-TOI, Chapitre 35**

**L'échappée du Survivant**

Dans le Grand Hall du Ministère de la Magie, le juge flanquait de grands coups sur son pupitre afin de rétablir le calme. En effet, la foule vociférait comme ce n'était pas permis, surtout pas dans une telle cour prestigieuse, lors d'un évènement aussi historique !

« Silence ! » vitupéra-t-il avec force, accompagnant ses dires des « clang clang » sourds de son marteau de bois. « Je vous ordonne de revenir au calme ! Non mais ça par exemple ! »

Les quelques Aurors vêtus de tenues de cérémonie très particulières, et qui étaient partis en transplanant une minute avant, apparurent sur la scène, dans un grand boum collectif. Ils entouraient quelque chose que les spectateurs ne pouvaient voir, mais qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Des hurlements inarticulés retentirent aussitôt dans tout le Grand Hall. La chose que gardaient les hommes, habillés de velours violet et de bordures d'argent, leur échappa en se glissant vivement entre leurs jambes, comme un animal sauvage en fuite. La foule retint un gémissement affolé en voyant un simple gamin se mettre à courir comme un dératé. L'un des Aurors transplana et l'intercepta sans aucune difficulté. Il l'agrippa et le petit se ramassa sur lui-même pour le mettre en difficulté. L'homme n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à le traîner sur le sol, en annihilant nonchalamment de sa baguette magique les maigres éclairs qu'il projetait comme seul moyen de défense – ce qui était aussi inefficace que ses coups de pieds, ses griffures et ses morsures.

Arrivé devant le siège bardé de chaînes et de sangles, l'Auror eut quelques difficultés à décrocher le môme qui s'agrippait comme un démon à une marche, au point de s'en faire saigner les ongles des mains. Il le souleva enfin, à bras-le-corps, et le flanqua sur sa chaise sans douceur. Aussitôt, les chaînes s'activèrent autour du petit torse, les sangles se nouèrent autour des maigres membres. Fou de terreur, le petit poussa un vagissement impressionnant qui résonna dans tout le Grand Hall, en projetant des vagues d'énergie tout autour de lui. Il déployait visiblement toute sa puissance, mais en vain… C'était comme s'il était devenu, véritablement… un enfant. Il possédait toujours une force primitive hors du commun, mais il ne bénéficiait plus de l'acquis de nombreuses années de travail. Il ne savait même plus comment rendre mortelle sa magie. Il n'avait plus de pensée cohérente, plus d'âme. Ses cris et sa façon de se débattre n'étaient que des démonstrations désespérés et inutiles. La bête était parfaitement maîtrisée, vulnérable aux yeux de chacun, qui pouvait le détailler tout à son loisir. Il jetait des regards si agrandis de terreur que ses iris bleues disparaissaient presque dans tout le blanc de ses yeux. Ses cheveux noir de jais étaient lisses et retombaient mollement de chaque côté de son visage en une étrange coupe informe. Sa peau était pâle et crasseuse, et son visage rouge d'émotion. Il paraissait maigre, mais en pleine santé. Il était même beau, malgré ses vieilles fripes de prisonnier qui, bien trop grande pour lui, le dénudaient aussi bien qu'elles cachaient son corps.

La foule, d'abord interdite, se remit à murmurer. Le juge ne laissa pas ce vrombissement enfler à nouveau en cacophonie. Il abattit son marteau une fois de plus et tonna :

« Êtes-vous Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rendu coupable de nombre de crimes innommables, tels que la levée d'une armée à l'encontre de notre pays, et dont la plupart des soldats étaient des créatures démoniaques ou des morts-vivants, tels que le meurtre, la torture et l'envoûtement par les trois Impardonnables, tels que la manipulation de la magie la plus noire et la plus malsaine qui soit ? Êtes-vous cet homme ? »

L'enfant ne dut même pas comprendre que l'on venait de s'adresser à lui, il se contentait pour toute réponse d'exhaler une respiration sifflante. Un Auror abattit sa main sur l'accoudoir de son siège pour le forcer à le regarder. Le petit sursauta en dévisageant l'homme de ses grands yeux fous.

« Êtes-vous Lord Voldemort ?! » réitéra le juge, en s'emportant inutilement. « Bon, y a-t-il un moyen de prouver son identité ?! »

« Moi, je le puis ! » s'exclama l'un des juristes en se levant.

Tout était prévu, la mise en scène était parfaitement coordonnée. Le vieux mage, habillé de pourpre et d'or, s'approcha du trône ou siégeait le prisonnier, par derrière.

« C'est Maître Slorn, le grand Cherchomage… » le reconnu Ron. « Je l'ai souvent vu discuter avec mon père, il est plutôt cool. Depuis presque soixante ans, un truc comme ça, il est le Directeur du Département de la Recherche au Ministère. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire… »

Le vieillard déclama des incantations au dessus de la tête de l'enfant durant une bonne minute. Distinctement, on l'entendait prononcer une foultitude de noms, tous des morts connus pour être du fait du Lord. Une fois cela fini, des vapeurs d'argent se mirent à suinter tout autour du siège, à la surface du parquet. Des fantômes sortaient du sol, de plus en plus nombreux. Il y en avait de toute sorte, des hommes, des femmes, des grands, des petits, des gros, des maigres, des vieux, des jeunes… Tous, absolument tous, tournaient leur regard vers l'incriminé puis levaient leur index sur l'enfant pour le pointer du doigt, en disant, criant, murmurant, hurlant, haranguant, gémissant, pestant, maudissant, hululant, pleurant :

« C'est lui qui m'a tué ! C'est lui ! Lui ! Lui qui m'a assassiné ! Lui ! »

« Oh ! C'est la levée des Suppliciés… » souffla Hermione, comme envoûtée. « Cet enchantement ne marche que lorsque l'on est absolument certain de l'identité du meurtrier et de ses victimes. Ce que nous voyons là n'est qu'une infime partie de son œuvre… » acheva-t-elle avec dégoût.

« Ce qui est sûr… » reprit Ron, sombrement. « C'est qu'il ne continuera pas. Il ne pourra même plus y penser... »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. L'air absent, il reconnut ses parents au milieu des spectres. Ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et fusillaient l'enfant captif de leur regard fantomatique. Il avait l'impression d'entendre clairement leurs chuchotis, comme s'ils lui étaient particulièrement destinés.

« C'est lui qui nous a assassiné ! Lui qui nous a tué ! Lui ! » déclamaient-ils en cœur. « Nous étions si heureux et il a fauché nos existences ! Il a gâché la vie de nos amis, de notre fils ! Lui ! Notre meurtrier ! »

Le Survivant soupira en plaquant une main sur son ventre qui grondait douloureusement. Des flashes, dans sa tête, lui faisaient revivre la mort de Cédric Diggory, et le combat qui avait suivi, avec bien plus de détails que ce qu'il était parvenu à se rappeler avec le récit de ses amis. La douleur lui vrilla tout à coup le cerveau. La voix de sa mère venait de prononcer son prénom, d'une façon si triste et désespérée que d'autres souvenirs, encore plus douloureux, vinrent se juxtaposer aux précédents. Il se rappela de ce qui lui faisait tant peur lorsqu'il était en présence d'un Détraqueur, de la mort de ses parents. Il se souvint, avec d'autant plus de force, de son amour pour eux, de ses regrets, de sa vie gâchée. Soudain, il en eut le souffle coupé et crut défaillir de souffrance. Hermione le serra dans ses bras, il posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa aller tandis que Ron lui caressait le dos, doucement. Quelque part, dans ses pensées, il sentit l'esprit de Draco se demander s'il allait bien. _L'idiot…_ Il l'avait fait souffrir de la façon la plus abjecte qui soit, et lui, il continuait à s'inquiéter pour lui ? _Il allait vraiment avoir du mal à passer à autre chose…_

Lentement, il réussit à reprendre le dessus. Il perçut diffusément que beaucoup d'autres, dans la foule, avaient reconnu leurs disparus et en entendaient les plaintes. L'effet escompté se produisit. Car s'ils avaient été frappés par l'apparence juvénile de leur bourreau, la vue des fantômes éplorés leur avait ôté toute pitié.

« À mort ! » hurla une femme à la voix stridente, dans un silence tout relatif. « Vengez mon enfant ! Vengez ma Tania ! »

« À mort ! » reprit la foule aussitôt. Plus aucun son ne fut alors bien distinct. « Qu'il meure ! Vengeance ! Rend-moi mon petit-fils, monstre ! Qu'il disparaisse ! Je veux le voir crever, cet enculé de sa race maudite ! Et qu'il souffre bien, d'abord ! Salaud, tu m'as enlevé toute ma famille ! Meurt ! Qu'on le châtie comme il se doit ! L'enfoiré, avec sa gueule d'ange ! S'il croit que ça va le sauver ! Que justice soit rendue ! Fils de pute ! Justice ! À mort ! JUSTICE ! »

Un siège vola et s'écrasa au milieu des fantômes qui disparurent. Aussitôt, toute sorte de choses furent projetées vers l'enfant, mais les Aurors les interceptèrent d'un sort de protection.

« SILENCE ! » hurla le juge en enchantant sa voix pour qu'elle couvre les cris de haine des spectateurs. « Nous ne sommes pas des barbares, que diable ! Reprenez-vous, ou bien je lance un sort qui vous fera taire une bonne fois pour toutes ! À moins que vous préfériez que je fasse évacuer la salle et que l'exécution se déroule à huis clos ? » Le calme revint avec quelque difficulté, mais l'ambiance resta bouillonnante. « Bien… » réitéra le juge. « Que l'on fasse entrer le Détraqueur, que l'on procède à l'exécution… »

« Comment vont-ils faire venir le Détraqueur ? » demanda Ron.

« J'ai lu dans la Gazette qu'il a été amené par Portoloin, il y a quelques jours. » lui répondit Hermione. « Il a été enfermé dans les sous-sols du Ministère. Il doit avoir été libéré, maintenant… Ça va aller, Harry ? Ne t'inquiète pas, les Aurors sont en train de créer une barrière de Patronus. Tu ne ressentiras pas les effluves de la créature, ça ira. »

Harry acquiesça en regardant faire les Aurors. Un lynx, un sanglier et un golden retriever argentés se mirent à arpenter la limite entre les spectateurs et la scène. Un Patronus goéland se posa sur pupitre du juge et quelques autres esprits d'argent se campèrent devant les Aurors et les juristes.

L'attente était intensément palpable. Silencieuse, mais électrique. Chacun guettait le moindre son de raclement sur le sol, mais on n'entendait que les gémissements et le tintement des chaînes de l'enfant prisonnier qui tirait faiblement sur ses entraves.

Enfin, un froid cinglant envahit toute la pièce. L'air glacial était toutefois très tolérable, grâce aux nombreux Patronus en faction. Le Détraqueur entra quelques dizaines de secondes, qui parurent infiniment longues, plus tard. Haute forme maigre et humanoïde, encapuchonnée de loques sombres, la créature glissait sur les marches et montait sur la scène. Le juge s'empressa de lui ordonner l'exécution, mais c'était purement pour la forme. Le Détraqueur n'avait même pas pris le temps de faire la moindre pause que déjà, il fondait sur l'enfant misérable. Dans le berceau de ses mains squelettiques et couvertes de croûtes, il attrapa son petit visage. Vers lui, il pencha lentement sa face, qui devait être abominable. Horrifié, Voldemort hurla de pure panique, comme bien peu d'enfants dans le monde avaient dû le faire. Son cri mourut rapidement dans sa gorge, en un effroyable gargouillis. Il tomba inanimé sur sa chaise tandis qu'une toute petite bulle de lumière scintillante venait de sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

Tout à coup, une pensée venant de Draco percuta Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de la comprendre, il était trop hypnotisé par la faible lueur. Il avait déjà vécu cet instant, un souvenir l'envahissait. Au bord d'un lac, son parrain à peine retrouvé se faisait aspirer l'âme par une nuée de Détraqueurs. Mais l'âme de Sirius était bien plus grande et lumineuse que celle qu'il voyait, en cet instant. Étrange… Il avait attendu la venue de son père, si ardemment. Et puis il avait compris et il avait envoyé son propre Patronus, son premier Patronus corporel, pour le sauver…

« Expecto Patronum ! » cria Draco en bondissant de son siège. Une louve blanche fusa à travers les gradins, vola par-dessus la scène et sauta à la gorge du Détraqueur, qui tomba en arrière en se débattant. « Ce n'est pas l'âme de Voldemort ! » reprit-il en pointant l'enfant de sa baguette qui tremblait. « C'est un morceau de l'âme de Potter que ce truc veut bouffer ! J'ai vu l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle était noire et dégueulasse, comme de la poix. Et j'ai vu cet enfant récolter des bribes de l'âme de Harry avant que je ne comprenne et que je réagisse ! » Il se tourna vivement vers le trio, en fusillant Harry du regard. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Va récupérer ton âme, abruti ! »

Harry resta interloqué, l'esprit encore embrumé par quelque réminiscence. Hermione le poussa en avant avec férocité :

« Mais grouille, bordel ! »

« C'est trop tard… » souffla-t-il. En effet, la bulle d'âme était déjà en train de retourner dans le corps du gamin affalé, la bouche entrouverte.

« Et bien ordonne au Détraqueur de recommencer son petit manège et tu la récupères à temps, cette fois ! » s'emporta Ron, à son tour.

Harry acquiesça, avec un sourire en coin. Son esprit était redevenu à peu près clair pour qu'une pensée un tant soit peu sensée puisse y fleurir.

Quand il passa près de Draco, il l'apostropha, en poursuivant son chemin, sans daigner le regarder ni attendre de réponse :

« Met fin à ton sortilège ! J'ai besoin du Détraqueur, et ton Patronus va me l'abîmer, si ça continue... »

Quelques secondes plus tard, quand il fut enfin sur la scène, il se tourna vers le juge et le sollicita :

« Votre honneur, me donneriez-vous l'autorisation d'ordonner à nouveau l'exécution, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le juge ne s'était pas attendu à tant de politesse. Il avait cru, en voyant le Survivant approcher, qu'il ferait ses petites affaires sans rien demander à personne, comme sa réputation le prédisait.

« Bien sûr, Harry. » bafouilla-t-il, content. « Vous avez carte blanche, voyons. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se pencha vers le jeune corps inanimé, mais qui respirait faiblement. Il lui tapota les joues et le réveilla quelque peu. Quand il le prit dans ses bras, les chaînes et les sangles enchantées se relâchèrent aussitôt, sans récriminer. Le petit garçon agrippa son cou en silence et la foule poussa un soupir surpris, les yeux rivés sur chacun des gestes de leur Sauveur. Celui-ci se plaça devant le Détraqueur qui couinait, misérablement tenu en respect par la louve qui grognait non loin de lui.

« Va-t'en, le loup ! » ordonna Harry.

L'animal le dévisagea férocement et chacun put voir que le Patronus avait des yeux bleus glacés, des babines et une langue légèrement rosée.

« Vous êtes un bel ingrat, jeune homme… » renacla-t-il en montrant les dents, avec une voix veloutée de femme fatale.

« Toi, tu n'es pas comme les autres… » susurra Harry en souriant à la louve de pâle argent, presque blanche. « Je crois bien que j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, dans un bouquin… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser envahir par des souvenirs, va-t'en ! » L'animal grogna de mécontentement mais libéra l'espace entre Harry et l'enfant resté inerte dans ses bras, et le Détraqueur. « Redresse-toi… On t'a demandé de nous débarrasser de l'âme de Voldemort, n'as-tu pas faim ? » réitéra Harry d'une voix doucereuse à l'adresse de la créature recouverte de hardes, crasseuses et déchirées. Il posa le gamin devant lui, le forçant à rester debout et à faire face au Détraqueur qui se dressa en se tenant la gorge d'où gouttait un liquide noir et sirupeux. Il poussa un cri plaintif et guttural, comme s'il se doutait d'un piège. Harry poussa les épaules du petit qui fit un pas en avant tel un pantin, les yeux dans le vague. « Débarrasse-nous de l'âme de Voldemort. Fais-le, maintenant. » répéta le Survivant, enjôleur, en plongeant son regard dans les cavités vides sous le capuchon de la créature. Lentement, celle-ci commença à glisser vers eux et le jeune homme se recula d'un pas. Le Détraqueur se pencha légèrement au dessus de sa minuscule proie, semblant la détailler en roucoulant, faisant aller son regard du petit à Harry. La texture glaireuse de son sang tomba sur la joue de l'enfant qui parut se réveiller. Ses yeux se plissèrent, son visage exprima du dégoût puis, soudain, il courut se réfugier derrière le Patronus de Draco. La louve se mit à gronder sourdement en direction du Détraqueur qui, sans s'arrêter de glisser au dessus du sol, braqua toute son attention sur sa nouvelle victime, plus grande, plus appétissante… Plus mauvaise, aussi. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

« J'en étais sûr… » murmura-t-il tandis que le Détraqueur plaquait ses abominables mains sur ses joues en approchant le gouffre de sa bouche de son visage. Le contact le fit frissonner, la vision de ce qu'il y avait sous le capuchon, la peur et de le désespoir immenses qui le dévastaient lui firent perdre connaissance dans une cacophonie de hurlements qui ne semblaient pas venir de son imagination.

_Harry…_ sanglotait quelqu'un qui l'aimait, qui le serrait dans ses bras. _Harry…_

Il faisait noir, c'était la nuit. Il voyait les étoiles car ils étaient dans le creux d'une petite chapelle éventrée, dont les murs étaient recouverts de plantes grimpantes qui paraissaient vivantes, où dansaient des lucioles bleu électrique et vert acide.

Voldemort n'était plus, mais son corps d'enfant, fracassé, attaché et gémissant, gisait un peu plus loin sur le sol.

Une sensation horrible l'étreignait, le submergeait, le plongeait dans la terreur la plus pure.

Il n'existait plus. Il était mort. On le pleurait. Il avait tout perdu…

Quelqu'un lui donna une baffe.

« Harry ! » s'écria une voix féminine.

« Vas-y mollo, Hermione. Tu veux l'achever ? »

Le Survivant reconnut Ron. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez-à-nez avec son amie qui se retourna vivement :

« Donne-moi une Chocogrenouille ! Tu dois bien avoir ça sur toi ? »

Le jeune Weasley se mit à fouiller dans ses poches et dégota une barre chocolatée.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai… » chouina-t-il.

La brunette la lui arracha, ôta l'emballage en quatrième vitesse et la fourra en force dans la bouche d'Harry qui faillit s'étouffer. Il se redressa sur les coudes, croqua un morceau de chocolat et regarda où il se trouvait.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas bougé, il était encore allongé sur la scène mais le procès devait être fini car une espèce d'aura noire voilait les gradins et entrevoyait à peine la foule en colère, derrière, qui s'amassait en hurlant silencieusement tandis que des Aurors tentaient de faire revenir l'ordre.

Il fit voyager son regard tout autour de la scène et remarqua que les juristes étaient en grande conversation avec le juge. Beaucoup d'entre eux le regardaient avec curiosité, et effroi.

D'autres Aurors examinaient avec des moues répugnées une masse noire, en charpie, à leurs pieds. Bon nombre de Patronus grondaient, caquetaient ou hurlaient à l'encontre de la chose morte, comme une meute de charognards qui aurait trouvé une carcasse dans le désert.

Un peu plus loin, le petit qui avait été Voldemort s'était réfugié entre les pattes d'un loup, non, d'un Patronus qui avait l'air juste un peu plus consistant que les autres. La bête, couchée, lui léchait le visage couvert de sueur, de larmes et du sang du Détraqueur en grognant joyeusement, comme si elle voulait le réconforter. Draco Malfoy observait la scène d'un œil morne, les traits encore tirés par l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda enfin Harry avec une voix rauque. Il avala un autre morceau de chocolat et commença à se sentir un peu mieux.

« Ils leur ordonnent de rentrer chez eux. » expliqua Hermione en désignant les spectateurs ulcérés. « Après que le Détraqueur ait choisi de t'attaquer, avec ce que tu as dit, après ta petite mise en scène… Le procès a été ajourné et ils sont enragés qu'on les empêche de te voir te réveiller. Ils t'aiment, ils s'inquiètent... »

« Et surtout, c'est grâce à eux si tu peux manger mon goûter, maintenant ! » plaisanta Ron. « À mon avis, tu verras ça dans les journaux, demain matin. Peut-être même qu'ils vont faire une Gazette spéciale et la tirer ce soir. C'était fantastique. Le Détraqueur t'avait choisi. Tout le monde avait compris que… »

Harry croqua un autre carré de chocolat et encouragea Ron à poursuivre, mais ce fut Hermione qui prit le relais :

« Je ne sais pas combien de personnes dans la salle ont eu la même idée en même temps, c'est sûrement le Patronus de Draco qui a tout déclenché. Mais soudain, des centaines d'animaux ont fondu sur le Détraqueur. Et pas que des animaux, il y avait aussi des Patronus non corporels, et même des sorts. »

« C'était du grand n'importe quoi, ça c'est sûr… Mais en tout cas, le Détraqueur a été mis en pièces ! »

« De toute l'Histoire de la Magie, c'est la première fois qu'une de ces créatures est tuée. On ne savait même pas que c'était seulement possible. »

« C'est pour ça qu'ils ne nous en débarrassent pas ! » fit Ron en désignant la chose inerte et peu ragoûtante aux pieds des Aurors. « Des chercheurs ont exigé qu'on laisse tout en l'état, ils veulent étudier cette horreur. C'est répugnant, t'as pas l'impression que ça schlingue ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et demanda à Harry :

« Et toi, ça va ? »

Le brun avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, avec difficulté.

« Honnêtement, non, ça ne va pas… Je crois… Je crois que quelque part, j'avais vraiment envie d'en finir... »

Les gémissements du petit garçon les tirèrent de leur silence affligé. La louve était en train de disparaître et il se mettait à pleurer avec force. L'animal devenu transparent se leva, le prit par un pan de son vêtement et s'empressa de le tirer vers le jeune Malfoy qui arborait un air dégoûté. Elle l'apostropha, sa texture continuant à se diluer. Ils étaient trop loin et parlaient trop doucement pour que les autres puissent les entendre, mais Harry ressentit ses paroles.

« Draco, ça ne sert à rien de tenter de me maintenir si longtemps. Garde tes forces et occupe-toi toi-même de ce petit. Tu verras, tu te sentiras bien mieux… » lui avait-elle ordonné, de sa voix doucereuse de grande femme, avant de partir, non sans offrir un dernier baiser louvain à son protégé.

Seul, le petit jeta des regards apeurés en tout sens avant de continuer à se diriger, avec hésitation, vers celui que l'animal lui avait désigné, vers celui qui avait, en lui, _quelque chose_ qui l'attirait.

Les sourcils et le nez de Draco se plissèrent de mécontentement et il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front avec un geste rageur. L'enfant s'arrêta aussitôt et voulu trouver un autre refuge. Il se tourna vers les Aurors et déjà l'un d'eux se détachaient du groupe en faisant mine de vouloir l'attraper comme un lapin. Il recula en poussant des gémissements, mais Draco l'appela et le gamin ne fit ni une ni deux, se retourna et se précipita dans ses jambes pour pleurer contre son genou.

En poussant des soupirs exaspérés, Draco l'entraîna vers l'un des bancs. Il s'assit en ôtant sa veste en jean, en entoura les frêles épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'une couverture et le ramena contre lui, comme un petit paquet, entreprenant de le calmer de sa voix et de ses caresses maladroites. Un photographe le flasha et le blond rougit de fureur, mais ne se départit pas de sa nouvelle tâche.

« Ils délibèrent, Harry… Ils ne savent plus quoi faire de lui. » fit Hermione, en tirant son ami de ses pensées. « On a bien compris que ce petit n'était plus Voldemort, mais il a une partie de ton âme ! C'est abominable ! Alors on ne sait pas si on doit appeler un autre Détraqueur et tenter de faire le transfert, de son corps vers le tiens. Car cela signifierait sa mort assurée, et s'il n'est pas Voldemort, le tuer n'a pas de sens… Et ce serait encore plus abominable… Tu aurais pu résoudre ce dilemme en le faisant tout à l'heure, quand on n'était encore sûr de rien, mais tu as choisi une toute autre voix, tu voulais qu'on sache... Harry… »

Le ton d'Hermione montrait qu'elle avait des centaines de questions irrésolues en tête mais qu'elle n'osait les lui demander. Harry baissa le regard du couple que formaient Draco et l'enfant. Le blond lui caressait les cheveux, en essayant d'être tendre. Ça lui faisait mal de voir ça… ce n'était pas de la jalousie, c'était autre chose, de plus complexe et de plus dur encore.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on lui enlève cette petite partie de mon âme. Je ne veux pas qu'on le tue, et la récupérer ne changerai pas grand-chose, de plus… »

Harry venait de percevoir la pensée de Draco et cela lui fit froid dans le dos, il venait de comprendre pourquoi il était resté. C'était pour le lui dire…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a… Il y a… » bégaya le brun. « Que mon âme a été divisée en plus de parties encore. Malfoy l'a raconté tout à l'heure, mais… Il a tourné sa phrase de façon à ce que ça ne paraisse pas aussi grave que ça l'était. Et lui-même ne pensait pas que ça l'était autant, d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant, il a compris que… »

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers Draco, inquisiteurs. Le blond leur renvoya un regard hargneux puis il se leva pour venir vers le trio, en calant sur sa hanche l'enfant, qui reposait sa tête endormie contre son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » cracha-t-il à leur adresse. « Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?! »

Hermione, avec une expression d'horreur, comprit enfin :

« Tu as toi aussi un peu de l'âme d'Harry. » Draco lui renvoya un regard glacial. « Mais ce n'est pas le pire, toute la chapelle regorge de bribes de l'âme d'Harry ! » Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, avant de les rabaisser lentement quelque temps plus tard : « Il ne pourra jamais la récupérer en entier… »

La jeune fille glissa au sol, et s'assit, silencieuse, choquée. Ron l'imita un peu plus tard, l'air angoissé.

« Attendez, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre exactement ce que ça veut dire… »

Personne ne lui répondit, pas même Draco qui n'avait soudain plus l'envie d'être revêche ou sarcastique.

Non loin de là, le photographe, qui devait aussi être journaliste, écrivait à tout allure dans un calepin. Harry tourna les yeux vers le groupe de juristes qui délibéraient avec de grands éclats de voix. Il avisa le vieillard qui avait effectué la levée des Suppliciés. Il tendit la main à Ron et lui demanda :

« Aide moi à me lever, s'il te plaît. »

Son ami lâcha les épaules d'Hermione et s'exécuta. Harry s'accrocha à lui, flageolant.

« Tu veux aller où ? » demanda le rouquin en le soutenant, bien décidé à l'aider aussi à marcher.

« Au milieu de tous ces grands hommes qui discutent de mon avenir. »

Quand les juristes les virent approcher, ils firent silence afin d'écouter ce que le Survivant avait à dire :

« Bon… On se doutait déjà que c'était le cas. » commença-t-il. « Mais maintenant, on en est sûrs : Voldemort n'est pas totalement fini. Sinon, ce petit… » Il désigna le paquet que tenait Draco dans ses bras. « … n'aurait jamais eu la présence d'esprit de récupérer des morceaux de mon âme afin de survivre. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont viendra la menace, le Détraqueur nous l'a prouvé tout à l'heure... »

« Harry ! » gronda Ron en lui secouant le bras. « Tu ne représentera jamais une menace ! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu m'aimes, Ron. Les gens m'aiment, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure. Mais il en va de leur responsabilité d'assurer un avenir dans lequel on doit avoir le plus confiance possible... » Il désigna les juristes. « C'est leur responsabilité, et ça devrait être aussi la tienne, Ron… Pour ta famille, pour Hermione, pour les enfants à venir, tu devrais y réfléchir. »

« Ne soyez pas si dramatique, Harry. Nous ne sommes pas… » commença le Juge, mais ce dernier l'interrompit, gravement, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

« J'aimerais que Monsieur Slorn recommence son sortilège mais à mon encontre, cette fois. »

La salle était silencieuse, mis à part les sons que faisait le crayon du journaliste, qui transcrivait avec ardeur sur papier tout ce qui se disait. Derrière le voile sombre, les gradins ne s'étaient toujours pas vidés et des bannières magiques fleurissaient dans les airs. Elles soutenaient toutes le Survivant par leurs messages lumineux.

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse, il se dirigea vers le siège dans lequel avait été attaché l'enfant prisonnier un peu plus tôt. Il s'y alanguit, très fatigué, et les chaînes et les sangles frémirent mais le laissèrent tranquille.

« Eh bien faites, mon brave… » encouragea le Juge.

« Mais je n'ai jamais… prononcé son nom. » bafouilla le Cherchomage.

« Allons, nous n'en sommes plus à nous inquiéter de cela ! »

Le vieux directeur en robe pourpre s'approcha, inquiet, et réitéra son incantation, ne réussissant à bredouiller qu'un seul nom : Lord Voldemort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une longue forme spectrale surgit du sol aux pieds d'Harry. Elle s'étira comme un drôle d'arbre fantomatique, devint très grande et domina Harry de toute sa taille. Le jeune homme, le menton dans sa paume, leva les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans broncher, tandis que tous avaient un mouvement de recul – sauf le photographe, qui mitrailla la scène sous plusieurs angles.

Voldemort leva sa main et pointa Harry du doigt en un sourire carnassier. Sa voix doucereuse s'éleva et certains des juristes se recroquevillèrent en se bouchant les oreilles, fous de terreur. Et pour cause, le fantôme s'adressait à lui en Fourchelangue.

_« Sssce gamin, qui m'a sssurvécu… Sssc'est lui qui m'a défait ! »_ sembla rire le spectre de Voldemort. _« Sssc'est mon exissstenssce qui l'a forgé ! Et comme récompenssse, il a détruit mon corps, l'a dénaturé ! Il a anéantis la noirsssceur de mon âme. Je me sssuis disssous en lui et tous mes désirs sssont maintenant sssiens, sssont la ssseule flamme en son cœur ! »_ Il ria à gorge déployée. _« Quel fantassstique véhicule pour mes ambissstions ! Une bête sssi belle, sssi indessstructible ! Et je ssserai aux premières loges, derrière ssses yeux, lové dans ssses entrailles ! Les étinssscelles qui fuseront dans son ssscerveau ! J'asssisssterai au changement ! Et le Monde ne sssera plus jamais le même ! Ssc'est ssce que je voulais… Tout ssce que je voulais… Mon rêve ! Le mien ! »_

Le fantôme disparut dans un ricanement et le silence retomba sur la scène. Un craquement interrompit le recueillement général et Dumbledore apparut.

« Harry ! » fit-il en s'approchant pour se pencher à son oreille. Il souffla : « J'ai rendu la chapelle incartable, irrepérable même pour les sorciers. Personne ne pourra plus y entrer sans ton consentement. »

Le brun sortit de ses pensées et dévisagea Dumbledore avec stupéfaction. Il ne lui demanda pas les raisons de son geste – l'amour, évidemment – et se tourna vers les juristes et les Aurors, qui n'osaient plus ni bouger ni parler.

« Même si vous n'avez pas compris, vous avez bien vu qu'il était satisfait, ça devrait vous inquiéter… Si vous ne m'arrêtez pas maintenant tandis que je suis disposé à me laisser faire, vous risquez de laisser passer votre chance. » déclara-t-il sans bouger.

Des Aurors commencèrent à avancer vers lui, hésitants, mais Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et les devança de son pas terriblement décidé.

« Maintenant, ça suffit, les conneries ! » glapit-elle, les cheveux ondoyants comme une crinière furieuse tout autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés de colère. Elle arracha l'enfant des bras de Draco, attrapa Harry et Ron par le bras, et les fit tous disparaître dans un bruit d'explosion, laissant chacun complètement ahuri – sauf le journaliste qui écrivait dans son calepin, à en déchirer les feuilles de la pointe de son crayon.

« Alors ça… » répétait-il avec verve, des étoiles scintillant dans ses yeux. « Alors ça, c'est un scoop ! »

Dans sa main, Draco sentit quelque chose qu'Hermione avait glissé. Perplexe, il tâtonna les bords du petit objet et comprit que c'était une simple pièce de monnaie. Il la mit nonchalamment dans sa poche en regardant les Aurors s'agiter et jeter des sorts de détection pour déterminer où s'était enfui le trio, en vain – Hermione était bien trop douée pour eux. On l'apostropha mais il haussa les épaules, maussade :

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais… » déclara-t-il. « Vous voyez bien que je ne fais pas partie de leur bande ! Ils sont peut-être allés à Pré-au-Lard, pour se rendre à Poudlard… Ou chez les Weasley, au Terrier. »

Dans sa poche la pièce chauffait et vibrait.

_**À suivre…**_

**NDA : **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous n'avez pas trouvé cette petite mise au point sur Harry trop lourde, et qu'elle vous permet de comprendre un peu son attitude. Si ce n'est toujours pas le cas, ben, je compte encore un peu détailler cela dans le chapitre suivant mais faites moi quand même part des précisions que vous espérez y trouver, je verrai si je peux faire votre bonheur ! En attendant, si vous êtes gentils, faites le mien en me laissant une petite review, s'il vous plaît. Dydy vous le rendra !

Bisous !

**Levia**

**PS : **Sinon, heu… Si vous voulez savoir comment je vais depuis le dernier chapitre, ben, ça peut aller, sans plus. J'ai tenté de prendre des bonnes résolutions avec le début de la nouvelle année, elles ont tenu un temps, mais maintenant que je suis au chômage, ça me parait difficile de rester joyeuse et optimiste, mais je vais faire des efforts !

J'espère que pour vous ça va !


End file.
